My Life Story
by NekoNeko-Ed
Summary: Die Geschichte eines Lebens...Diese Fanfiction erzählt die Geschichte um die 7 Dragonballs und die mehrfache Rettung der Erde neu. OCXOC
1. Prologue

Prologue:

„_...denn selig sind die Toten!"_

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2008.

Es regnete und es trauten sich zu der späten Stunde nicht einmal die Hunde hinaus.

Ein Grollen, tief und düster rollte über den, von dicken Wolken bedeckten Himmel und für die Zeitspanne einer Sekunde wurde eben dieser von dem gleißend weißen Licht eines Blitzes erhellt. Es war kein angenehmes Wetter, etwas unheimliches und verworrenes lag in der Luft, was selbst den Menschen nicht verborgen blieb und sie nur umso schneller nach Hause zu ihren Familien trieb. Kein Mensch würde heute Nacht sein Haus verlassen und rausgehen, aber nicht weil ein Orkan angesagt worden war oder weil sich wieder irgendeine Bestie herumtrieb... Es war etwas tief in jedem Geist, ein Gefühl, klein, zu klein um richtig erfasst zu werden, doch es legte sich über jedes Bewusstsein wie ein Schleier. Ein Instinkt, der davor warnte sich heute Nacht allein auf offene Flächen zu begeben.

Erneut ertönte ein Donner, dieses mal ohrenbetäubend laut, so dass selbst in den hell erläuteten Häusern für einen Augenblick ein Schweigen eintrat, welches das Lachen erstarben lies. Man wandte sein Gesicht von seinem Gegenüber ab und blickte zu den Fenstern, eine Sekunde in der man angestrengt horchte. Lauschte, auf etwas, was man nicht kannte, unbewusst und ängstlich. Kaum einen Moment später, als nichts ungewöhnliches geschah, wurde das Gespräch, was so kurz zuvor abgebrochen war, wieder aufgenommen und die Sorgen vergessen.

Es gab wirklich niemanden, der sich zu dieser späten Stunde noch zwischen den riesigen Hochhäusern, die diese Stadt aufzuweisen hatte und wie eine Reihe von dunklen Riesen, eng an eng, doch furchtbar nun, in tiefster Nacht anzuschauen waren, umherirrte. Sogar die Bettler, Obdachlosen und der restliche ,Abschaum" der in jeder Stadt zu finden war, hatte sich in die verschiedenen Sozialhilfestätten zurückgezogen oder sich sonst irgendwo verkrochen, von dem Gefühl getrieben, nur nicht unter freien Himmel die Nacht zu verbringen.

Und so war sie nun ausgestorben, eine sonst nie ruhende Stadt war wie leergewischt. Selbst die Tiere versteckten sich, von der selben warnenden Ahnung getrieben, weder in dieser Stadt, noch in allen anderen, noch in den großen dunklen Wäldern war etwas zu hören, kein Gebell, kein Katzengejammer oder Rascheln der Bäume. Es herrschte komplette Stille, die, wenn man sie auf sich einwirken ließe, etwas schrecklich bedrückendes an sich gehabt hätte. Alles schien gefroren, schien zu warten, zu lauschen, auf etwas, was kommen würde, nur diese eine Nachte. Etwas, was seine Arme ausstrecken würde um ein Opfer zu finden und es zu krallen, mit sich zu schleifen, in ein endloses Geschen allein aus Hass, Angst und Verzweiflung bestehend.

Sie ist einsam. Sie wurde genommen, immer und immer wieder. Sie hatte genug davon – genug von dieser so unwirtlichen Welt. Die junge Frau nahm sich ein Seil und geht hinaus auf die Straße, wo sie als Kind am Straßenrand immer auf den Bäumen gespielt und geklettert hatte. In dieser Nacht jedoch, würde sie die inzwischen gestärkten Äste für andere Zwecke gebrauchen.

Nicht eine Stunde später baumelte sie daran und ihre Seele schwand...hinauf in den Himmel, hinauf zu einer besseren Welt.

Doch das Schicksal gewährte ihrer Seele keine Ruhe und sie wird erneut in einem weiblichen Körper wiedergeboren. Sie wurde darin auf den Titel Prinzessin Simone „Siona" Serenity getauft. In diesem Leben war sie die Tochter der Lady Königin Bunny Serenity (aka Chibiusa). Und verlobt mit dem Prinzen der Schattenseite des Mondes (heißt Prinz Serenity). Doch das Glück währte nicht lange und als die Prinzessin in ihrem neuen Leben gerade mal 12 Sommer zählte, entbrannte ein schrecklicher Krieg im Universum und der Prinz und die Prinzessin des Mondes werden zusammen mit ihren Leibwächtern, den 8 Kriegerprinzessinnen auf die Erde geschleudert.

5 Jahre später, vergessen war der Krieg und Frieden wart im Sonnensystem.

Doch eben nur in diesem einen Sonnensystem. Hin und wieder schlich sich ein Dämon oder Gegner in dieses Sonnensystem um nach dieser phantastischen, noch unerwachten Macht der Prinzessin zu greifen. Da die Prinzessin unter dem Schutz der 8 Krieger stand, war dieses Unterfangen nicht eins der leichtesten. Und auch der Prinz (Serenity) erweckt seine Kräfte, um der Prinzessin beizustehen. Aber erst als die Prinzessin zur Kriegerin wurde, gaben die Dämonen nach und es entstand erneut ein Tausendjähriges Reich – regiert von der schönen Prinzessin, die zur Königin gekrönt wurde. Sie hat den Prinzen geheiratet (na? Jaaaa...der s König jetz.) und hatte Zwillinge (ein Junge und ein Mädchen) mit ihm bekommen. Und nach 5.000 Jahren ging auch ihr Leben zu Ende...

Doch das Ende ist nur der Anfang von etwas anderem. Die ehemalige Königin wurde als Saiyajin-Junge wiedergeboren!

Prologue Ende


	2. Interlude

Interlude:

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren bis auf Son-Gotan gehören Akira Toriyama und seinem Bird Studio!

Der Saiyajin-Junge war jedoch noch nicht bereit, geboren zu werden und bekam so die Aufgabe, sich seinen Körper zu modellieren. Er nahm das Gesicht von Kakarott, Die Haare von Vegeta, die Frisur von Kakarott, die Ohren nahm er von seinem früheren Körper (wegens der späteren Größe), und den restlichen Körper wiederum von Vegeta. Und weil das so ein wenig Probleme gab, weil sich die Gene von Kakarott und Vegeta abstießen vermischte er noch etwas von seinen alten Genen rein – Fertig!

Der Saiyajin-Junge erhielt den Namen Son-Gotan (Mut) und wurde am 3.7.758 geboren.

Er hatte auch einen älteren Bruder, Son-Gohan. Dieser war eine ziemliche Heulsuse im Gegensatz zu ihm. Konnte man ihm aber eigentlich nicht verdenken, weil er ja wirklich ein Kind war.


	3. Radditz

1. Radditz:

Und Eines Tages (nach 3 Jahren seit der Geburt von Gotan) tauchte ein mächtiger Saiyajin namens Radditz auf und entführte Gohan und Gotan. Radditz war der Bruder von Son Goku, dessen richtiger Name Kakarott ist. Radditz wollte Kakarotts Söhne freilassen, unter der Bedingung, das sein Bruder ihm innerhalb von einer Stunde 100 Menschenleichen präsentiert. Es war ja eigentlich Kakarotts Bestimmung gewesen, die gesamte Menschheit auszurotten und den Planeten Erde an den meistbietenden zu verkaufen.

Doch Kakarott wollte weder 100 Menschen für seine Söhne opfern, noch wollte er seine Söhne verlieren. Also beschloss er, seinen Bruder zu verfolgen und ihn im Alleingang zu erledigen. Doch da geschah etwas unfassbares: Piccolo, der ehemalige Erzfeind von Kakarott schloss sich ihm an und gemeinsam machten sie sich daran, Radditz den Gar auszumachen.

Zunächst hatten sie einige Probleme, denn der Fremde Saiyajin war nicht nur sehr schnell, sondern auch sehr stark. Erst nachdem Piccolo und Kakarott ihre Schwere Kleidung abgelegt hatten. hatten sie eine Chance. Ihre Kampfkraft stieg stetig, weil sie sich aufwärmten und dabei ihre Kräfte entfalten konnten. Nach einiger Zeit bekam Radditz Probleme sich ihrer zu erwehren und griff zu fiesen Tricks, auf die sein Bruder auf Grund seiner Gutgläubigkeit hereinfiel. Da fanden sie heraus, das Radditz nicht nur schneller und stärker war, als Piccolo und Kakarott allein, sondern, das seine Rüstung auch besonders gepanzert war, so dass Radditz guten Schutz genoss.

Doch Piccolo hatte noch einen Trumpf: Eine neue Technik: die Höllenspirale. Allerdings kostete sie viel Zeit und Energie, um sie anzuwenden. Kakarott musste also seinen Bruder solange beschäftigen.

Als Radditz seinen Bruder fast umbrachte, sprengte Gohan das Raumschiff von Radditz, in dem er gefangen war und griff seinen Onkel an. Da Gohan aber noch recht unerfahren war und seine Energie schlecht kontrollieren konnte, verlor er sein Bewusstsein. Kurz danach rappelte sich Kakarott wieder auf und hielt seinen Bruder fest, so das Piccolo seine Attacke abfeuern konnte. Aber der Preis dafür ist hoch. Kakarott verlor zusammen mit seinem Bruder das Leben.

Nach der Ankunft der Freunde und dem traurigen Ende von Kakarott nahm sich Piccolo Gohan und Gotan an, denn der fiese Bruder hatte prophezeit, das in einem Jahr 2 noch viel stärkere Saiyajins auf die Erde kommen würden. Und weil Piccolo verhindern wollte, das alle Bewohner der Erde (inklusive ihm selbst) und die Erde ausgelöscht werden, beschloss er, Gohan und Gotan zu trainieren.

Er zog sich mit ihnen auf eine Halbinsel zurück und teilte ihnen (nachdem Gohan wieder zur Besinnung gekommen ist) mit, das ihr Vater gestorben ist, und das sie nun stärker werden müssen. Gohan war eben noch ein kleines Kind und heulte erst mal eine Runde, und auch die erste Zeit hat er Probleme, weil er seine Eltern vermisst. Son Gotan jedoch erkannte den Ernst der Lage und zog zunächst an den Strand...um seine Körper mit Schwimmen und so zu stählern.

Alles in allem war es also ein kleines, einjähriges Survival-Training für die 2 Brüder. Piccolo erschien manchmal um ihnen etwas beizubringen, mit ihnen zu trainieren (Techniken) oder um einfach zu sehen, ob sie noch am Leben waren, oder ob sie schon abgehauen waren. Unter anderem brachte er Gohan auch das Masenko bei, eine kleinere Version von einer seiner starken Attacken und Gotan das fliegen, weil Piccolo sich sicher war, das er nicht abhauen, sondern trainieren würde.

Und so ging das Jahr auch zügig vorbei und die Freunde von Kakarott hatten auch schon alle Dragonballs zusammengesucht. Nun musste sie noch den richtigen Moment abwarten.

Und da kamen die Saiyajins auch schon. Sie hatten per Funk, via Scouter mitgehört, das es auf der Erde Dragonballs gab. Und nun wollen sie sich die unter den Nagel reißen und sich ewiges Leben wünschen, damit sie die Welt beherrschen konnten.


	4. Nappa

2. Nappa:

Piccolo flog mit seinen Schützlingen schon mal zu einem Unbewohnten Ort, wo es sich gut kämpfen ließ. Und nach und nach tauchten Kakarotts Freunde auf. Zunächst Krillin, dann Yamchu und zuletzt Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu.

Die Saiyajins Nappa und Vegeta landeten zwar in einer Stadt und machten diese auch dem Erdboden gleich, flogen danach jedoch zu ihren Gegnern, die sie per Scouter geortet haben.

Zunächst kämpften jedoch nicht die Saiyajin selber, nein, sie ließen kleine grüne Männchen, die sogenannten „Pflanzenmänner" aus dem Boden wachsen und sich auf ihre Gegner stürzen. Der erste Tote, der zu beklagen war, war Yamchu. Er hatte seinen Gegner unterschätzt und flog mit dem Pflanzenmann in die Luft. Bulma, Yamchus Freundin, die das aus weiter Ferne mitbekommen hatte, war natürlich geschockt und auch Pool, Yamchus Haustier, kollabierte vorm Fernseher.

Ein weiterer Pflanzenmann wurde von Vegeta pulverisiert als reine Warnung für die übrig gebliebenen Pflanzenmänner, sich mehr anzustrengen.

Doch auch die übrigen hatten kein Glück. Krillin wendete eine neue Technik an: Das Streu-Kame-Hame-Ha. Damit erreichte er alle Gegner mit einer unglaublichen Menge an Energie.

Doch die Saiyajins blieben weiterhin unversehrt.

„ Jetzt seid ihr Reif..." warnte Nappa, „ich mache keine Gefangenen!"

Alle waren geschockt von seiner schier unermesslichen Kraft. Tenshinhan war sein erstes Opfer.

„Weich aus!" rief Piccolo ihm zu – doch zu spät: Durch nur einen Schlag verlor Ten seinen halben Arm! Krillin war der erste, der aus seiner Lethargie (ihr müsst nit zum Lexikon rennen xD es ist Griechisch und heißt Teilnahmslosigkeit.) erwachte. Er wollte Ten grade zur Hilfe eilen als...„Du störst!" Und Wusch! Mit nur einen Schlag riss Nappa eine klaffende Wunde in die Erde.

Chao-Zu konnte nicht mit ansehen, was mit Tenshinhan passiert war und opferte sich für ihn. /Leb wohl, Tenshinhan...Ich kümmere mich um diesen Kerl/ teilte er seinem Freund noch telepathisch mit. Doch sein Opfer war leider umsonst, denn Nappa war nach wie vor unverwundet. „Hä, hä, hä Das hat gekitzelt...habt ihr noch mehr Knallfrösche?" nein...hoffentlich nicht.

Doch Piccolo hatte einen Plan. „Hört zu! Wenn er angreift, ist er ungedeckt...dann schlagen wir zu!" Und so machen sich alle Kampfbereit. Piccolo, Ten, Krillin und Gotan griffen ihn an...nur Gohan blieb im Richtigen Moment auf der Strecke. „SON GOHAN!"

„Ich...ich hab angst!" Also mussten Krillin, Piccolo und Gotan an seiner Stelle Ki-Strahlen abfeuern. Doch wegen Gohans Zeit-Verzögerung, konnte Nappa ausweichen.

„Gar nicht übel...Aber Daneben ist daneben...Und unfair seid ihr auch...Nur weil ihr euch vordrängelt...muss Dreiauge warten!" Drohte Nappa

Tenshinhan setzte zu seiner wohl letzen Kiku-Kanone an. „Chao-Zu...Ich werde dich rächen! Und dann komme ich zu dir, ich lasse dich nicht allein!"

Er feuert die Kanone ab...und starb danach.

„Eine Dummheit jagt die nächste." Meinte Vegeta...irgendwo hat er recht.

Aber eine Frage brennt uns allen auf der Zunge: „SON-GOKU! WO BLEIBST DU?"

„Son-Goku...Son-Goku...Wer zum Teufel..? ...Hm...Moment mal..." überlegte Vegeta.

Nappa wollte auch schon wieder angreifen und noch mehr Blut sehen. Doch kurz vor seinem Angriff konnte Vegeta ihn stoppen. „HALT, NAPPA!" „!...Was soll das, Vegeta? Warum mischst du dich ein?"

Vegeta hatte einen Verdacht und mochte seine Gegner vor ihrem ach so sicheren Tod noch befragen. „Mit Son-Goku meint ihr Kakarott, oder?"

„Ja!...Und!"

Fragen über Fragen...„Dann ist er also wirklich wieder am Leben...wie wir es über Funk gehört haben. Aber warum glaubt ihr, er kann euch helfen?...Er hat schon gegen Radditz versagt...Was soll jetzt anders sein?"

Die Antwort von Gotan: „Das wirst du schon sehen, verlass dich drauf! Papa ist viel, viel stärker geworden!"

„hihihihi...ihr haltet wirklich viel von ihm...gefällt mir...warten wir also, bis er da ist."

Doch Nappa hatte Einwände und tobte wie ein Rhinozeros. Doch überraschenderweise musste Vegeta ihn nur anbrüllen und Nappa beruhigte sich wieder. Anscheinend war Vegeta trotz seiner geringeren Größe der Stärkere von beiden. Und so ließ Vegeta ihnen eine Pause von 3 Stunden, und ob Kakarott dann da war oder nicht - sie würden dann weiterkämpfen.

So konnten sich Piccolo, Gotan, Krillin und Gohan sich 3 Stunden ausruhen, bzw. sich beraten.

...Drei Stunden verstrichen, ohne dass Kakarott auftauchte...

„ Die Zeit ist um, wir haben umsonst gewartet..." meinte Vegeta

Nappa ging wieder zum Kampf über und das Ende der Freunde schien besiegelt...doch Piccolo hatte ein Ass in seinem nicht vorhandenen Ärmel. „Uns bleibt noch eine Chance, wenn alles glatt geht..."

Und so lenkte Krillin Nappa ab, Piccolo schnappte sich Nappas Saiyajin-Schwanz, in der Hoffnung, seinen Wund Punkt erwischt zu haben, und Son Gohan und Gotan griffen ihn an...und bremsten mitten im Angriff ab, weil sie feststellen, das Nappa seine Schwachstelle trainiert hatte und Piccolo ausgeknockt hatte!

Währenddessen befand sich Kakarott am Ende des Schlangenpfads und eilte weiterhin zum Kampfplatz! „Gohan, Gotan, Freunde! Ich hoffe, ihr lebt noch!"

Der Gemeinsame Versuch von Piccolo, Son-Gohan, Son-Gotan und Krillin, den Saiyajin zu überwinden war Gescheitert...

Doch Gotan gab nicht auf und schmiss sich noch im Letzten Moment mit ein wenig Energie gegen Nappa und brachte ihn so ein bisschen ins Wanken. (hehe, er fällt...und fällt...und wenn er den Boden erreicht, macht s matsch ...der arme Frosch.)

„In dir fließt ja auch Saiyajinblut...du stirbst als nächster!" „Das werden wir ja sehen!" Gotan gab sein bestes und hatte auch einiges auf Lager...zum Beispiel das hier: „Schlangenschwanz!" er streckte seinen Schwanz so lange, so dass er Nappa damit umschlängelte, er umfasste ihn damit und schleuderte ihn ein paar mal herum...Hier staunten die Zuschauer nicht nur über Gotans Mut.

Doch Nappa hatte nicht nur mehr Kraft, sondern auch mehr Erfahrung...Und so wurde Gotans Einsatz ein jähes Ende bereitet. „Du Rotzbengel! Dich mach ich alle!" Doch kurz bevor es zum verhängnisvollen Schlag kam, greift Piccolo mit einem gekonnten Ki-Strahl ein.

„Ganz schön mutig! Ich darf dich noch nicht töten und du nutzt das Schamlos aus!" moserte Nappa.

Just in diesem Moment kann Piccolo Eine gewaltige, herannahende Kraft spüren. „Das ist Son-Goku! Er kommt her! Ich wusste es! Aber warum kommt er erst jetzt?"

Vegeta griff nach seinem Scouter um das zu prüfen und stellte fest, das Kakarott im Normalzustand bereits eine Kraft von 5.000 hat. Er befand dies als zu riskant und befahl Nappa, allen den gar aus zu machen.

„Und die Dragonballs?" „Vergiss sie!...Auf dem Heimatplaneten des Namekianers gibt es bestimmt noch mächtigere Dragonballs...Und falls Kakarott wirklich wieder lebt, stimmt alles, was wir von diesen Kugeln wissen, das Genügt!"

Son-Gohan konnte auch mutig sein: „ Piccolo, bring dich in Sicherheit! Ich halte sie auf, bis Papa kommt! Wenn du stirbst, würde auch Gott sterben! Und dann wären die Dragonballs..." Doch Piccolo schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Unsinn! Was kannst du allein schon ausrichten?"

„Dann wollen wir mal...Dein ende naht, Hosenscheißer!" dröhnte Nappa.

„NEIN!" Doch Piccolo irrte sich und Gohan schickte Nappa in die Wüste...äh...zumindest hielt er diesmal was er versprach...er griff Nappa an! „Du Wicht! Jetzt bist du dran!" Nappa setzte zum Final-Schlag an! Doch im letzten Moment stellte sich Piccolo vor Gohan und rettete ihm so das Leben!

(obwohl...der Ki-Strahl müsste ihm durch die Beine gehen...dann ist Gohan doch trotzdem verloren...hä?)

„Piccolo!" „Son-Gohan...Lauf…weg!" Domp!

„Piccolo...Du hast mich gerettet! warum...?" „Lauf...weg...Hörst du?" „Nein!...Stirb nicht!" Gohan war verzweifelt, „Papa ist gleich da! Bitte...halt durch."

Auch Kakarott bekam es mit. „Ein weiteres Leben erlischt...NEIN!"

Die letzten Worte des Namekianers galten Gohan. „Die Zeit...mit dir war gar nicht übel, kleiner...du warst der erste, der je...nett zu mir war. Leb wohl..."

Er war nicht der einzige Namekianer, der seine letzten Worte verfasste, denn mit Piccolo starb auch Gott. „Popo! Kümmere dich um alles..." und mit Gott...werden auch die Dragonballs zu Stein und ...

Da hielt Son Gohan es nicht mehr aus! Er wurde wütend und schraubte seine Kampkraft binnen Sekunden von null auf 2800 (in was wird das eigentlich gemessen?)! Und schleuderte ein gigantisches Masenko auf Nappa...der es jedoch leider abwehren konnte. Gohans Masenko zertrümmerte ein paar Felsen und seine Kampfkraft nahm wieder genauso sprunghaft ab, wie sie zugenommen hatte. „Ha, ha, ha, Kakarott wird staunen ,wenn er deine Reste findet!" Und grade als Nappa, Gohan zu Brei stampfen wollte, verschwand Gohan!

Und tauchte wieder auf einer pissgelben Wolke auf. Endlich war Kakarott da, und ist auch Kampfbereit!

„Du hast dir Zeit gelassen!...Und? Was willst du hier, Kakarott? Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest uns besiegen?" spottete Vegeta.

Kakarott sah sich zunächst nach den zu beklagenden Opfern um...und kümmerte sich um Krillin, Gohan und Gotan, indem er ihnen die letzte magische Bohne aufzwang.

Dann wand er sich seinen Gegnern zu...er war ziemlich wütend und seine Kampfkraft stieg konstant. „ Bei euch...kenne ich keine Gnade!"

Krillin, Gohan und sein Bruder hielten es zunächst für besser, sich raus zuhalten.

Kakarotts Kampfkraft stieg sogar so hoch, das die Erde erzittert.

Er schien Nappa sogar haushoch überlegen! „Du hältst mich also für einen Schwätzer, ja?" „Das war doch gerade zu sehen!" „Diesen Satz wirst du gleich bereuen!" dröhnte Nappa und holte zum Schlag aus. Doch Kakarott konnte jedem Schlag mühelos ausweichen und nahm mit kräftigen Gegenschlägen Rache für seine im Kampf gestorbenen Freunde. Nappa geriet in Rage (Wut).

„Wow! Son Goku ist echt Klasse! Er kann ihn besiegen!" jubelten Krillin und Co.

„Nappa! Lass dich nicht provozieren!" versuchte Vegeta seinen Untergebenen zu beruhigen.

„Du hast recht, Vegeta...Warum rege ich mich auf...?"

Und so kam es zu einem weiteren Schlagabtausch zwischen Kakarott und Nappa, bis...

„Komm runter, Nappa! Du kannst ihn nicht besiegen!" Vegeta hat festgestellt, das Nappa seinem Gegner einfach zu unterlegen ist. „Ich erledige ihn selbst!"

Dies wurmte Nappa. „Dass ich einen wie dich Vegeta überlassen muss, ärgert mich...hähä...Was solls? Gleich bist du nur noch Geschichte...Vegeta ist der beste Krieger des Universums! Ich ziehe mich zurück, weil er es befiehlt...aber vorher mache ich dir noch ein Geschenk!"

Und so griff dieses dreckige Aas von Saiyajin Krillin, Gohan und Gotan an! „Kaioken!" Kakarott neue Technik machte ihn gerade schnell genug, das er Nappa aufhalten konnte!

Er nahm den halb bewusstlosen Körper Nappas und warf ihn vor Vegetas Stiefel.

„Ve...vegeta!"

„Er ist am Ende! Nimm ihn und verschwinde!"

Doch Nappa war kein Trumpf...sein Ende war nicht von Nöten um die Erde zu retten...

Vegeta ergriff die Hand des am Boden liegenden Saiyajin, der sich somit in Sicherheit zu wägen schien...doch Nappa irrte! „Aber, aber..." Vegeta warf seinen „Kameraden" in die Luft und Pulverisierte ihn mit einem einzigen Schrei! „Ein Saiyajin wie du ist wertlos!" Und so wurde Nappa nicht nur besiegt, sonder auch beendet.


	5. Vegeta

3. Vegeta:

Kakarott hatte ihm geraten, sich und seinen Untergebenen dorthin zurück zu begeben, woher sie gekommen waren. Doch Er war noch nicht am ende. Er hatte seinen Untergebenen getötet und war nun bereit zum Kampf.

„Was für ein Monster! Seinen eigenen Kumpel zu töten..."

„Ihr beide geht sofort zu Muten Roshi!" entschied Kakarott.

„Du hast recht. Vegeta ist zu stark. Wir wären keine Hilfe, sondern würden Son-Goku nur behindern..."

„Ich werde den Ort wechseln, um die Leichen zu schützen. Auch wenn unsere Freunde für immer tot bleiben."

„Aber vielleicht..." „was?" „ich erklär's dir später! Falls du ihn besiegen kannst..."

„Ich werde ihn besiegen müssen." Beschloss Kakarott letztlich.

„He! Wann geht es endlich los? Hat dich dein Mut verlassen?" prahlte Vegeta.

„Nein, geht sofort los. Folge mir." „Meinetwegen."

Und so suchte sich Kakarott einen verlassenen Ort zum Kämpfen, gefolgt von seinem Gegner.

„Du kannst stolz darauf sein, gegen mich verlieren zu dürfen..." höhnte Vegeta, „Saiyajins werden bei ihrer Geburt auf ihr Kampftalent geprüft. Du wurdest auf diesen Planeten ohne echte Gegner geschickt...Du bist nur eine Missgeburt." „Auch eine Missgeburt kann dich besiegen, wenn sie es will!" Konterte Kakarott ().

„Ganz schön große Klappe...Aber wir sind hier nicht im Märchen!" (sicher nicht? ...Nur in Märchen gibt es solche Prinzen wie Vegeta xD)

Sie gingen in Kampfstellung und keiner der Beiden scheint bereit, in nächster Zeit aufgeben zu wollen. Es folgte ein langer Schlagabtausch, in der Vegeta zunächst die Oberhand behielt. Jedoch nur so lange, bis Kakarott mit seiner neuen, von Kaio-Sama gelernten Technik, der Kaioken konterte. Sie verlieh ihm viel Kraft und Schnelligkeit, ist aber auch gleichzeitig riskant zu gebrauchen, weil sie den Körper sehr überforderte...ein falscher Schritt, und Kakarott würde sterben. Doch mit Hilfe der 3fachen Kaioken konnte er Vegeta langsam in die Knie zwingen.

Doch auch jetzt gab Vegeta nicht auf. Er lud eine seiner Spezial-Attacken: Das Galick-Ho, ein extrem starker Energie-Strahl, dessen Kraft ausreichen sollte, um den Planeten Erde in Stücke zu reißen! „Mein Galick.Ho kannst du nicht aufhalten! Du und die Erden werden zu Staub im Universum!"

Doch Kakarott strengte sich noch mehr an und schaffte es dann, mit der 4fachen Kaioken und einem Kamehame-Ha, einem ebenso starken Energie-Strahl, die starke Attacke Vegetas zu parieren. „Ich...werde weggedrückt!" Kakarotts Gegner wurde dadurch in den Orbit geschleudert und musste sich erst einmal sammeln.

„VERDAMMT! Wie kommt es, das seine Kampfkraft größer ist als meine? Ich verfluche dich! Ich bin der beste Saiyajin! Der Stärkste im ganzen Universum!" (an dieser Stelle wird er ganz doll Struppig xD)

Und er hatte auch schon einen Plan, wie er seinen Feind endgültig besiegen kann! „Ich freu mich schon auf sein Gesicht! Hahahahahaha!"

Währenddessen fragte sich Kakarott auf der Erde, was Vegeta denn so lange im Himmel trieb, denn er hatte gemerkt, das der Kampf noch nicht vorbei ist. „Was macht er nur da oben? Warum greift er nicht an?..."

Doch dann kam Vegeta zurück...er hatte den Vollmond (Mitsuki wo Sagashite xDDD falsches Manga °°) gesucht, jedoch vergebens, denn der Mond war bereits vor langer Zeit ausgelöscht geworden...Und so musste Vegeta sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen...

„Das du den Mond ausgeknipst hast, wird dir auch nicht helfen!"

„hä...der Mond?"

„Tu nicht so dumm. Ich verrate dir, warum wir uns bei Vollmond verwandeln können...Dass der Mondschein vom Mond reflektiertes Sonnenlicht ist, dürfte selbst dir bekannt sein ...Und nur dieses vom Mond reflektierte Licht enthält B-Strahlung...Und bei Vollmond übersteigt ihre Intensität 17.000.000 Xenon...Nimmt unser Auge eine B-Strahlung solcher Höhe wahr, reagiert unser Schwanz und wir verwandeln uns! Von den Planeten im Universum haben viele Monde, und überall gilt, dass es eine B-Strahlung von über 17.000.000 Xenon nur bei Vollmond gibt..."

Dann geschah das unfassbare...er erzeugte tatsächlich einen kleinen Vollmond! Und verwandelt sich in einen riesigen Affen!

Krillin, Gohan und Gotan unterdessen bekamen auf einmal ein seltsames Gefühl, als sie sich auf dem Weg zu Muten Roshi befanden und beschlossen, umzukehren.

Zurück zu Kakarott und seinem Gegner: Vegeta war nun mit der Verwandlung fertig und war nun größer, haariger...aber am schlimmsten: er ist stärker als zuvor!

(nach meinen infos hat er die stärke eines Super Saiyajins...)

„**HAHAHAHAHA! WIE GEFÄLLT DIR DAS? JETZT BIST DU DRAN!" **

Jetzt sah es gar nicht gut aus für Kakarott. Er versuchte, dem Oozaru (so heißt der) auszuweichen, wo er nur konnte...selbst die 3fache Kaioken konnte ihm hier nicht helfen.

Schließlich versuchte er ihn mit einer Genkidama, einer Energiekugel, gespendet von anderen Lebensformen, zu kriegen. Doch bevor er sie ausführen konnte, hatte der Oozaru ihn auch schon gefunden!** „NIMM DAS!" **Vegeta feuerte einen Energie-Strahl aus seinem Maul und weil Kakarott seine Deckung wegen der Genkidama vernachlässigen musste wurde er mit voller Wucht getroffen!

Kakarott konnte jetzt nur noch ausweichen, aber auch das gelang ihm immer schwieriger. Und als er es nicht mehr schnell genug konnte, zerquetschte Vegeta ihm seine Beine! Kurz bevor der Oozaru ihm den Rest geben konnte, konnte Kakarott ihm noch ein Auge ausschießen. Dann jedoch wurde er bewusstlos. „**MEIN GESICHT ZU ENTSTELLEN! ICH WERDE DICH ZERQUETSCHEN!**"

Vegeta schnappte sich seinen inzwischen bewusstlos gewordenen Gegner und zerquetschte ihn weiterhin.

Krillin, Gohan und Gotan kamen gerade rechtzeitig, um das schlimmste zu verhindern. Schnell tüftelten sie einen Plan aus, wie sie Kakarott aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien könnten.

Während Gohan und Gotan den Riesenaffen ablenkten versuchte Krillin Vegeta den Affenschwanz abzuschneiden, damit er sich zurück verwandeln würde.

„Hier sind wir! Lass unsren Papa los!"

„**NA WENN DAS NICHT KAKAROTTS SÖHNE SIND! WIE RÜHREND! SIE STEHEN IHREM VATER IN DER LETZTEN STUNDE BEI! HAHAHAHA, DAS ÄNDERT ABER AUCH NICHTS! JETZT GEBE ICH IHM DEN REST.**"

Und schon kam Krillins Energie-Diskus geflogen. Doch statt den Schwanz abzuschneiden, schnitt er den Fels, auf dem die 2 Kinder standen. Zum Glück hatte er sie nicht getroffen!

„Du hältst dich wohl für sehr schlau! Dich hatte ich natürlich längst bemerkt, Glatzkopf!"

Doch in dem Augenblick stürzte sich Son Gotan auf den Affen und versucht ihn weiter abzulenken. Das Resultat: Vegeta lässt Kakarott fallen und hat ein Kind im Auge.

„**UAAARGH!**"

Er fischte Gotan raus und zerquetschte ihn ebenso wie seinen Vater...echt doof -.-

Doch kurz bevor Gotan bewusstlos wurde, schaffte Krillin es doch noch, den Schwanz abzuschneiden. „**VERFLUCHT! MEIN SCHWANZ!**" Und so schrumpfte Vegeta wieder auf Normale Größe und..."gut, jetzt muss er wieder mit seiner normalen Gestalt auskommen!"

„Ihr Hunde...dafür werdet ihr alle sterben!"

Und Son-Gohan stand weiter auf der Leitung..."hä? ich kapier nichts mehr...wieso ist das Monster wieder...?"

Vegeta war nicht zu bremsen..."Ihr wolltet es ja nicht anders! ABSCHAUM!" meine Güte...er befand sich in Saiyajin-Rage und griff sein erstbestes Opfer an...in dem Fall Gohan „Mit dir fang ich an!" Zack! Stand er vor ihm und schlug ihn in den Bauch.

„Das dich das Umhaut... ich bin enttäuscht...Saiyajin- und Menschenblut ist wohl doch kein Super-Kraft-Stoff!" (ich glaube kaum, das Vegeta deshalb auf die Erde gekommen ist.)

Und da wurde er auch schon von Krillin angegriffen. Doch Vegeta konnte ihn mühelos abwehren und befasste sich weiterhin mit Gohan...er hatte ihm noch ne Menge zu erzählen..."Los, steh auf! Wir sind noch nicht fertig! War das schon alles? Ha! ganz der Vater, was? Dann machen wirs eben kurz" Und so prügelte er weiter auf das wehrlose Kind ein. „Du darfst neben deinem Vater sterben. Sag Danke!" (mann... wasn Honk)

Und Vegeta hatte noch den Nerv ne Besorgungsliste anzufertigen. „Ich werde zuerst Kakarott töten! Dann seine Söhne...und zu guter letzt den Glatzkopf..."

Und gesagt, getan. Er fing an, den inzwischen wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommenen Kakarott zu quälen; und weil Gohan neben ihm lag und es ansehen musste, stieg seine Wut und mir ihr seine Kampfkraft. „DU SOLLST AUFHÖREN!" Gohan griff den Saiyajin an und es kam zu einem Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden.

Während dieser Zeit bat Kakarott Krillin, seinem Sohn zu helfen. Er gab dem Mönch die entstandene Genkidama in Aura-Form in die Hand, damit dieser sie ausführen konnte. „Krillin...Ich gebe dir jetzt eine Genkidama...in ihr...ist die Energie der ganzen Welt konzentriert!"

Und irgendwie schaffte Krillin es dann auch, eine richtige Genkidama (Kugel-Form) zu erschaffen.

„Noch eine Genkidama bringe ich nicht zu Stande...Du darfst ihn nicht verfehlen!"

Mittlerweile ging Gohan die Puste aus und Vegeta hat seinen Spaß an der Zerstörung. Krillin musste Vegetas Aura richtig erfassen, um die Genkidama erfolgreich abzufeuern. Er feuerte sie ab, aber Vegeta war einfach zu geschickt: Die Genkidama verfehlte ihr Ziel!

Doch noch war es nicht vorbei.

/lass dir Kugel abprallen, sie ist ein verbündeter! Jemand mit einem guten Herzen kann sie abprallen lassen/

Und Gohan tat wie ihm geheißen und die Genkidama traf ihr Ziel. Vegeta schien wie in tausend Fetzen gerissen zu werden und wird in den Himmel geschleudert.

Nach einiger Zeit kam seine Leiche wieder runter. Es scheint vorbei...

Doch zu früh gefreut. Vegeta lebte und er war bereit, weiter zu kämpfen! „Ihr habt mir ganz schön zugesetzt! Ich dachte schon, ich müsste sterben..."

Alle waren zu geschockt um zu reagieren...Krillin, der in nächster nähe stand wird als erstes von Vegetas Wut getroffen. „Obwohl ihr nur Dreck seid, habt ihr alle Kraftreserven aus mir rausgeholt...das hat meinen stolz verletzt, auch wenn ihr in der Überzahl wart...Jetzt seid bitte so gut...und krepiert endlich!" der Typ war krank . und richtete weiter Zerstörung an. Doch inzwischen konnte er nicht mehr viel ausrichten, da er sichtlich geschwächt war.

„Peinlich! Mehr Zerstörung kriege ich nicht mehr hin!"

Er flog hinüber zu Gohan und fand heraus, das dieser wieder einen Affenschwanz hatte.

Vegeta wurde kurz durch Krillin abgelenkt, jedoch lang genug, dass Gohan den von Vegeta erschaffenen Vollmond ansehen konnte. „Son Gohan! Schau zum Himmel!"

Vegeta wollte die Verwandlung verhindern, kam jedoch zu spät und so wurde nun Gohan zu einem Oozaru und konnte nun alles in seinem Umfeld zerstören.

„GRRRRR!" 

Doch weil Gohan zum einen Teil ein Mensch war, ließ sich mit ihm reden. Krillin versuchte es „Son Gohan...Der Saiyajin! Töte den Saiyajin!"

Und er hatte Recht! Gohan reagierte darauf und schmiss einen riesigen Felsen nach Vegeta. Doch dieser konnte zeitig ausweichen. Vegeta erschaffte kurzerhand eine Scheibe aus Energie und trennte damit Gohans Schwanz ab, worauf dieser sich wieder zurück verwandelte...Doch beide befanden sich in der Luft und zwar so, das Gohan mit seinem verbleibenden Gewicht (also in der Verwandlungsphase) Vegeta erdrücken konnte!

Hiernach hatte Vegeta keinerlei Kraft mehr und muss den Rückzug antreten. Er ruft sein Raumschiff und rettete sich hinein. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt...mal den Rückzug antreten zu müssen."

Krillin wollte ihm noch den Rest geben, aber Kakarott gebot ihm mittels Telepathie Einhalt. /...Ich bitte dich, ihn gehen zu lassen./ „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Er hat nicht nur unsere Freunde auf dem Gewissen, er wollte alles Leben auf der Erde auslöschen! Wenn du dir Einbildest, er könnte sich jemals ändern, dann irrst du dich diesmal gewaltig, Herr Weltverbesserer! Dieser Kerl ist anders als Piccolo! Er ist ja gar nicht in der Lage, Gefühle zu entwickeln! Das ist doch wohl klar..." Doch Kakarott hielt dagegen. /Ja...Das ist mir Klar und ich weiß auch wie stark Vegeta ist...Und doch...Wenn ich ihn so sehe, dem Tod so nahe, glaube ich...das es schade um ihn wäre. Ich habe bei Meister Kaio trainiert und dachte deshalb den Gipfel des Möglichen erreicht zu haben. Aber Vegeta war viel besserer als ich...So viel besser, das ich Angst bekam. Gegen ihn hatte ich keine Chance...Und doch hat es mir paß gemacht und mein Herz zum Hämmern gebracht...wie bei Piccolo damals...Der Kampfrausch ist eine schlechte Angewohnheit der Saiyajins...und ich bin eben auch einer! ...Wenn er wiederkommt, werde ich trainiert haben und kann ihn besiegen/

Und so gab Krillin nach „Okay...Du hast das recht, darum zu bitten. Ohne dich gäbe es die Welt schon gar nicht mehr...Aber versprich mir eins...Sei das nächste Mal stark genug, ihn sofort zu erledigen!"

Und so ließ Krillin den Saiyajin-Prinzen ziehen.

„Eins garantiere ich euch...das nächste Mal rettet euch kein Wunder...genießt die Zeit, die euch noch bleibt." Warnte Vegeta...und dann fliegt er auch schon mit der Raumkapsel gen All.


	6. Namek

4. Namek:

Nach dem harten Kampf mit dem Saiyajinprinzen Vegeta kamen auch schon die Zuhause-Gebliebenen Freunde Muten Roshi, Chichi, Bulma und Meister Quitte(Die Katze). Chichi zögerte keine Sekunde, aus dem Flugzeug zu steigen und ihren erstgeborenen Sohn endlich in ihre Arme zu schließen.

Und nach einigen Minuten der allgemeinen Verwirrung, schleppten die Freunde die Verletzten in den Flieger, der sich auf dem Weg in ein Krankenhaus befand, weil es keine Magischen Bohnen mehr gab und die Verletzten sich auf normalem Wege auskurieren mussten.

Diagnose: Kakarott: viele Knochenfrakturen und leichtes Schädel-Hirn-Trauma, ansonsten Schürfwunden; Son Gotan: ebenfalls Knochen-Frakturen und Schürfwunden; Son Gohan: Schürfwunden und großes Schädel-Hirn-Trauma; Krillin: ebenfalls einige Schürfwunden.

Während des Flugs erzählte Krillin ihnen, wie die Saiyajins Piccolo einen Namekianer genannt hatten. Deshalb schlussfolgerten sie, das es Piccolo ebenfalls Außerirdischer ist. „...Ich bin mir sicher, das sie gesagt haben, es gäbe dann wohl auch auf Namek solche Kugeln, die wünsche erfüllen. Und das sie sich die dort holen, wenn sie unsere nicht kriegen können..." alle waren direkt euphorisch und konnten es kaum erwarten nach Namek zu kommen und sich dort mit den Kugeln etwas Wünschen...zum Beispiel das Gott und somit auch Piccolo wieder leben würde, ergo das es auf der Erde wieder Dragonballs geben würde. Doch Bulma war nicht so Optimistisch. „Puh...seid ihr naiv...Träumt ruhig weiter, aber das wird doch nichts...Wie sollen wir rausfinden, wo Namek überhaupt ist?"

Aber da schaltete sich auch schon Meister Kaio, der Lehrer von Kakarott ein. „Namek? Natürlich weiß ich wo das liegt...Ich bin schließlich Meister Kaio..." „Meister Kaio...Sag uns bitte, wo Namek liegt..."

„Mach ich, aber lasst mich euch vorher loben...Eine tolle Leistung! Dabei hatte ich schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben...Ja, ich hatte den Saiyajin unterschätzt, er hat wirklich enorme Kräfte...Mal sehen, wo Namek liegt...Auf der Erde würdet ihr sagen...Richtung SU83, Koordinaten 9045 YX"

Kurz nachdem Kaio dies von sich gegeben hatte, machte sich Bulma auch schon ans rechnen...unterdessen hielt Kaio eine kleine Einführung für Namek-Touries. „Namek war einmal ein herrlicher Planet...Aber...vor langer Zeit sind seine Bewohner wegen Atmosphärischer Veränderungen ausgestorben...Zur Zeit entwickelt er sich wieder zurück! ...Im Moment leben dort noch etwas mehr als 100 Namekianer!"

Und endlich war Bulma auch mit ihrer Rechnerei fertig. „ Dann freut ihr euch wirklich zu früh! Mit dem schnellsten Raumschiff, das ich kenne, was glaubt ihr, wie lange wir für den Weg brauchen?...ich sags euch: genau 4339 Jahre und 3 Monate! Tja, da müssten wir alle ganz schön alt werden..."

(schweigen)

bis Krillin das Schweigen mit einer freudigen Nachricht unterbrach! „Hey! Ich weiß, wie wirs schaffen! Wir nehmen das Raumschiff des Saiyajins!" Krillin war irgendwie an die Fernbedienung von Nappas Raumschiff gelangt. „Großartig, Krillin!"

Einen Tag später in der Westlichen Hauptstadt...

Man konnte Kakarotts Schreie schon den ganzen Morgen hören..."NEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ICH WILL KEINE SPRITZE! AUFHÖREN!"

Zu der Zeit waren Gotan schon in eine Mumie und Gohan und Krillin in Halb-Mumien verwandelt worden.

Noch etwas später...

„schöner Schlamassel, die Ärzte sagen, die Heilung dauert vier Monate!" bedauerte Kakarott.

„Euch hats aber schwer erwischt" meinte Krillin zu Kakarott und seinem jüngeren Sohn aufmunternd.

„ Wir müssen nur 3 Tage bleiben." Gab Gohan an. „Schieb dir deine 3 Tage sonst wohin!" neidete Gotan.

Und schon platzt Bulma mit einer neuen Nachricht herein! „Schnell! macht den Fernseher an!"

„Bulma, du solltest öfters Röcke tragen!" bemängelte Muten Roshi.

„Ruhe, seht euch das an!" Mit diesen Worten knipste sie den Fernseher an. Zunächst konnte man einen aufgeregten Reporter sehen, der vor besagtem Raumschiff stand. Bulma fingerte an der Bedienung herum, um das Schiff fliegen zu lassen, was man dann am Fernseher sehen sollte. Doch anscheinend hatte sie die Bedienung noch nicht richtig verstanden, denn die einzige Bewegung, mit der das Raumschiff diese Fremdbedienung quittierte, war eine Explosion. Es war also nicht mehr möglich, damit nach Namek zu fliegen. Bravo Bulma! „Aaaah! So ein Mist! Hab ich etwa den falschen Knopf gedrückt?"

Alle waren schockiert...

„Hallo!"

Ein schwarzer Mann mit spitzen Ohren stand am Fenster...dabei war es der 5. Stock!

Nun ja, kein Grund zur Sorge, bei dem Mann handelte es sich um den Diener Gottes, dem Blumenfreund Popo! Er stand auf einem fliegenden Teppich, der optisch sehr gut zu ihm passte.

„Jemand muss mitkommen wegen Raumschiff." Was auch immer er da von sich gegeben hatte...es hört sich an, als habe er ein Raumschiff entdeckt, das der Besichtigung bedarf.

Bulma entschloss sich mitzukommen, weil sie die einzige war, die Ahnung von Technik hat.

„Flieg vorsichtig, ich bin ziemlich zerbrechlich!" Und kaum hatte Bulma es auf den fliegenden Teppich geschafft, wurden Sie auch schon in einen düsteren, öden und verlassenen Canyon gewarpt.

„Das sein Yunsabit-Plateau."

Und schon hüpfte Popo los und Bulma hatte einige Probleme ihn einzuholen, bis er schließlich vor einem seltsamen Gebilde stehen blieb.

„Komisch...scheint kein Metall zu sein...sieht eher aus wie..."

Und so begann Popo ihr alles über den Gott Piccolo zu erzählen.

„Vor 100 Jahren Gott erzählen plötzlich von Vergangenheit. Sehr setlsame Geschichte. Gott erzählen, er als Kind auf Yunsabit-Plateau gelebt. Ich fragen, warum, weil hier ist kalt. Er sagen ,er nicht wissen...er haben Erinnerung verloren...Ich gefragt, wo Eltern gewesen. Er nicht wissen. Er nur haben Brief. In Brief stand "Wir kommen später nach."...Als Kind Gott warten lange auf Eltern. Er nicht wissen, warum, aber sie nie kamen."

Rückblende 

„Auf dem Plateau gab es ein Haus...Deshalb war ich sicher. Sie würden wiederkommen...Aber es kam niemand, wie lange ich auch wartete...das war eine harte Zeit damals...

Wie lange ich wohl gewartet habe...20, 30 Jahre waren es bestimmt! Erst dann ging ich von dort weg...ha,ha...wie dumm ich war. Es war nämlich gar kein Haus.Nachdem ich in der Welt herumgekommen war, fiel mir auf, wie seltsam dieses "Haus" war...Es war rund und hatte vier Beine, sah fast aus wie ein Insekt. Die Tür hatte kein Schloss...Sie öffnete sich mit einem Zauberwort."

Rückblende Ende 

„Es heißen PICCOLO!" endete Popo

Und kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, öffnete sich auch schon das Raumschiff. Eine runde Plattform fuhr nach unten, so dass man sich darauf stellen konnte. Schwebte diese nach oben, so war man im Raumschiff.

Und um die Fähigkeiten auszuprobieren, flogen sie zunächst zum Jupiter. Popo erklärte ihr, das der Apparat nur Namekanisch verstand! (Das nenn ich mal Passwortsicher!)

Außerdem erklärt er ihr, das Piccolo andere Welt übersetzt heißt.

„Wie schön...Gott werden wieder lebendig..." vorfreute sich Popo.

Und am nächsten Tag war Bulma auch schon wieder im Krankenhaus...

„...und ist völlig intakt. Damit kommen wir in einem Monat nach Namek!"

Doch es blieb noch zu entscheiden ,wer damit flog, und wer da bleibt. Kakarott und Gotan mussten sich sowieso noch erholen, Popo wollte auf Gottes Palast aufpassen...Also musste Bulma etwas namekianisch lernen. Zudem wollten noch Krillin und Son Gohan mitkommen. „Du Witzbold. Willst du mich erschrecken?" fragte Gohans Mutter. Und so folgte die wahrscheinlich erste heftige Auseinandersetzung zwischen Mutter und Sohn. Doch sie wurde jäh unterbrochen als...

„HALT...DEN...MUND!" also wirklich gohan -.- da hast du dir was eingebrockt! Aber Chichi konnte nicht viel dazu sagen und fiel in Ohnmacht.

Und so war es beschlossene Sache, wer nach Namek flog...

In den folgenden Tagen bauten Bulma und ihr Vater noch einige Extras (Dusche, Stereo–Anlage,etc...) ins Raumschiff ein und brachten es auf Hochglanz...

Zehn Tage später war es dann endlich soweit. Alle, bis auf Gotan und Kakarott, hatten sich auf der Schildkröteninsel versammelt und erwarteten mit voller Ungeduld den Start des namekianischen (nya, jetzt in Co-Produktion mit irdischer Technik) Raumschiffs.

Gohan kam aber leider etwas später (sie mussten auf ihn warten) denn er musste sich noch etwas bemuttern lassen.

Und dann war es auch endlich schon soweit! Bulma, Krillin und Gohan stiegen in das Raumschiff und starten es auch sogleich.

(So. ab hier mach ich ne Verkürzte Version, da eigentlich Gotan im Mittelpunkt steht, und sonst alle die Dragonball Geschichte kennen...wo Gotan nicht ist, ändert sich auch nichts!)

Während Bulma und co. Durchs All Richtung Namek düsten, wurde Vegeta auf einem der Freezer-Planeten auch innerhalb von nur einer Stunde geheilt und machte sich danach ebenfalls auf den Weg nach Namek. Allerdings musste er sich sputen, denn sein (Ex-)Vorgesetzter, Freezer, befand sich ebenfalls dort. Und auch Freezer, suchte die Dragonballs, um sich ewiges Leben zu wünschen.

34 Tage nachdem Bulma und Co. Die Erde verlassen hatten, waren sie schließlich auf namek eingetroffen. Sofort schon ortete Bulma die Dragonballs. Und ein wenig später traf auch Vegeta ein, der sich zunächst mit einem anderen untergebenen von Freezer duellierte. Sieger war natürlich Vegeta.

Währenddessen hatte Freezer bereits 4 Dragonballs zusammen!

Und weil ein paar Typen kamen, die Bulmas Raumschiff zerstört haben, mussten sie leider auch alle erst mal dort bleiben.

Kurz danach fanden Freezer und seine Leute auch schon den 5. Dragonball.

Derweil auf der Erde ging es Kakarott und seinem Sohn schon wesentlich besser und sie fingen auch schon wieder mit dem Training an, als sie Besuch vom Herrn der Schildkröten und Yajirobi bekam. Yarjirobi hatte auch ein paar magische Bohnen dabei und schon wurden Vater und Sohn auch gesund.

„Frei! Endlich Frei" Jubelte Kakarott.

„Gut. also auf nach Namek" und mit diesen Worten schnappte Kakarott sich seinen Sohn, hüpfte aus dem Fenster und landet auf Jindujun, die sie auch schon zur Capsule Corporation brachte.

„Mir fiel ein, dass es noch eine Kapsel geben muss! Die, in der ich selber zu Erde kam! Bulmas Vater hat sie gesucht und gefunden! Er hat sie repariert und etwas umgebaut! Mit ihr sind wir in 6 Tagen auf Namek!"

„sehr cool! Da helfen wir den anderen." freute sich Gotan

Dort angekommen...

„Das ist also die Kapsel?"

„Hallo!" bemerkte Dr. Briefs. „Schon wieder auf dem Damm! Toll!"

„Wie weit ist sie? Wir müssen los!"

„Keine Panik! Kommt erst mal rein."

„Wow! Ist das groß!"

„Ist ihnen wirklich gut gelungen!"

„Genau wie du es haben wolltest. War ein hartes Stück Arbeit, aber es hat Spaß gemacht..."

Er zeigte ihnen noch, wie man die künstliche Schwerkraft einstellt. Die geht, von der irdischen Schwerkraft aus gesehen, 100+.

(beim Planeten Vegeta zum Beispiel wären es 90, um dieselbe Schwerkraft dann zu erreichen. Oder beim Erdenmond was mehr...der ist ja nur 1/6 von der irdischen Schwerkraft...achja...physik.)

„Ein Knopfdruck hier und ihr seid in 6 Tagen auf Namek. Bad Küche und WC sind da unten..."

„Und was fehlt noch?"

„Die Boxen für die Stereo-Anlage...sie sind noch nicht fertig."

„Aber...ich habs eilig! Ich fliege sofort los! Bulma und die anderen sind nicht allein auf Namek...Vegeta und seine Kumpane sind auch dort!"

„Was? Dann aber los!"

Dann gab Dr. Briefs noch wenige letzte Anweisungen und schon startete auch dieses Raumschiff ins All.

Und schon fingen die 2 mit dem Training bei 20 G an.

Zur selben Zeit auf Namek waren Freezer und seine Leute immer noch dabei, den 5. Dragonball zu kassieren. Dazu terrorisierten sie ein namekianisches Dorf. Die Dorfleute weigerten sich, ihm die Kugel so einfach auszuhändigen und es kam zum Kampf. Die 3 Stärksten des Dorfes hatten leider auch keine Chance...Doch kurz bevor Dodoria, einer von Freezers Schergen, ein Kind tötete, griff Son Gohan ihn an. Krillin schnappte sich das Kind und beide flüchteten.

Der Dorfälteste hatte es vor seinem tot aber noch geschafft, die Scouter zu zerstören mit denen Freezer und Co. Die Dörfer orten konnten (hätten sie mal früher machen sollen.)

Dodoria hatte Krillin und Gohan fast eingeholt, als er von etwas vom Himmel geholt wurde.

Es war Vegeta, der ihn herausforderte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und Vegeta hatte auch ihn besiegt. Zuvor hatte er jedoch von Dodoria herausgefunden, das Freezer sich vor Saiyajin fürchtete, und das er diese deshalb ausgelöscht hatte (es war kein Unfall.). „Freezer hatte also Angst vor den Saiyajins? Sehr interessant..."

Kurz danach verfolgte Vegeta auch schon Krillin, Gohan und den Namekianer-Jungen (ähh...okay, sie haben kein Geschlecht, aba egal, für mich isser en Junge) Dende.

Doch Sie konnten sich verstecken, bis Vegeta von dannen fliegt.

Und da waren sie auch schon wieder zurück bei Bulma. Dort erfuhren sie, das Kakarott und Gotan auf dem Weg nach Namek waren und in 5 1/2 Tagen dort eintreffen werden.

Währenddessen hatte Vegeta gelernt, Auren zu spüren und entdeckte ein namekianisches Dorf. Dort angekommen fragte er nach dem Dragonball. Da die Bewohner des Dorfes ihn nicht freiwillig herausrückten tötete Vegeta sie alle. Weil er aber kein richtiges Versteck hatte, schmiss er die Kugel kurzerhand ins Meer.

Freezer, der mittlerweile 5 Kugeln hatte, flog zu seinem Raumschiff zurück. Seine linke Hand, Zarbon (Dodoria war seine Rechte), schickte der los, um mehr Dörfer zu finden.

Krillin und Gohan spürten Vegetas Tat und waren darüber sehr betroffen. Dende bemerkte, das sie mit den Dragonballs nichts böses vorhatten und wollte sie zum Oberältesten bringen.

Und Mittlerweile waren auch Yamchu, Tenshinhan, Chao-Zu und Piccolo, die im Kampf gegen die Saiyajin gefallen waren, bei Meister Kaio eingetroffen. Sie begannen dasselbe Training, das auch Kakarott absolviert hatte, und brachten den Kaio erst mal zum Lachen.

Und auch Vegeta blieb nicht untätig und suchte nach neuen Dörfern. Dabei stieß er auf Zarbon, gegen den er erst mal leichtes Spiel hatte. Doch Zarbon konnte sich verwandeln und so hatte Vegeta keine Chance! Außerdem verriet Zarbon Vegeta, das auch Freezer sich verwandeln könnte. Dann brachte er Vegeta zur Strecke. Zarbon flog weg und bemerkte nicht, das sein Gegner, zäh wie er war, sich gerade noch am Leben fest klammern konnte.

Ein andere Untergebener Freezers hatte inzwischen das von Vegeta zerstörte Dorf entdeckt und erstattete Freezer Bericht. Dieser ordnete, als Zarbon zurückkehrt und ebenfalls Bericht erstattet hatte, an, das Vegeta sofort einzufangen und zu verhören war. Freezer wollte auch seinen Dragonball! Und damit noch nicht genug. Freezer beorderte auch das Ginyu-Sonderkommando, eine Elite-Truppe, Die Bluthunde von Freezer.

Gesagt, getan flog Zarbon zurück zu Vegeta und brachte den bewusstlosen Saiyajin erst mal zu einer Heilstation.

Beim Oberältesten angekommen erhielt Krillin (Gohan war nicht mitgekommen) neue Kräfte...bzw. wurden seine verborgenen Kräfte geweckt. Zudem erhielt er den Dragonball mit dem einen Stern. Außerdem erfuhr Krillin, das der Oberälteste der einzige Überlebende von der Klima-Katastrophe von Namek war. Dieselbe Katastrophe, die Piccolo damals auf die Erde gebracht hatte...also war Piccolo der Bruder des Oberältesten? Zumindest dürfte der Gott-Piccolo etwa genauso alt sein.

Bald würde auch Vegeta wieder auf dem Damm sein...Doch schneller, als sich es Freezers Untergebene ausgerechnet hatten. Vegeta brach aus dem Medi-Tank aus und flüchtete.

Freezer und Zarbon bemerkten Vegetas Flucht und sahen draußen nach. Doch in Wirklichkeit befand sich Vegeta noch in Freezers Raumschiff. Und er hatte die Dragonballs gefunden...

Inzwischen war Gohan losgeschickt worden, um einen weiteren Dragonball zu finden. Er fand den, mit den 4 Sternen, den Vegeta im Meer versunken hatte!

Wieder bei Vegeta: Vegeta lockte Freezer und Zarbon an einen anderen Ort und warf die 5 Dragonballs in Windeseile aus dem großen Fenster in Freezers Zimmer. Und zum Schluss flog er selbst hinaus. Zarbon und Freezer wollten den Dieb verfolgen und Vegeta hatte sie von vorne bis hinten ausgetrickst und floh nun unter Wasser Richtung Dragonballs. „Ich spucke auf dich, Freezer! Hahaha!"

Um dieselbe Zeit traf Krillin bei Bulma wieder ein. Allerdings befand sich in seinem Schlepptau Vegeta und Zarbon, die ihn durch seinen unauffälligen Flugstil gefunden hatten.

Doch zunächst kam es zum Kampf zwischen Vegeta und Zarbon. Auch dieses Mal verwandelte sich Zarbon in diese so hässliche Kreatur, doch dieses Mal war Vegeta überlegen. Er nutzte den Vorteil, das Saiyajins, wenn sie dem Tode nah waren, sich ihre Kräfte mindestens verdoppelte. Und so zog Zarbon diesmal den kürzeren.

Vegeta nahm Krillins Dragonball an sich und flog nun zurück zu seinen übrigen.

Doch auf dem weg dorthin lief Gohan Vegeta über den Weg.

Aber Gohan schaltete dieses Mal sein Gehirn ein, und konnte Vegeta mit einer List täuschen. Vegeta sah zwar den Dragon-Radar, aber Gohan behauptet fest, es sei nur eine Uhr.

Und so konnte Gohan den Dragonball sicher zu Bulma und Krillin bringen.

Krillin plante aber, falls Vegeta die Täuschung bemerken sollte, das wenn er zurückkommt, sie nicht finden sollte. Also zogen Bulma, Krillin und Gohan in eine andere Felsspalte. Für Bulma sehr ungemütlich, doch es ließ sich nicht ändern. Anschließend zogen Krillin und Gohan zu Oberältesten los, damit er Gohans Kräfte wecken konnte.

Inzwischen trainierten Kakarott und Gotan auch schon bei 100-facher Schwerkraft. Für den Jungen wäre es eigentlich zuviel gewesen. Doch die beiden waren durch ein Magnetfeld geraten, durch das die Gravitations-Anzeige total durcheinander geraten war und so immer auf 100fache Schwerkraft geschalten war. So hatten die 2 gar keine andere Wahl, als so zu trainieren, das sie dieser enormen Belastung Herr wurden. Es waren nur noch wenige tage bis zu ihrem eintreffen auf Namek. Sie erwarteten das Abenteuer mit Ungeduld.

Zurück auf Namek...

...Hatten Krillin und Gohan den Felsturm des Oberältesten fast erreicht, als Vegeta sie entdeckte. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange und schon stand auch er beim Oberältesten vor der Tür.

„Warte Vegeta." Wollte Krillin ihn aufhalten.

Doch er hörte nicht auf ihn, sondern marschierte munter zum Eingang.

„Verschwinde von hier!" wurden er von Nehl, dem direkten „Diener" vom Oberältesten empfangen.

Just in diesem Moment wurden auch schon Gohans Kraft erhöht.

Vegeta bemerkte dies ebenfalls. „Was geht da drin vor sich? Komm da raus!"

Gohan leistete ihm zwar folge, doch er guckte ganz böse...oder besser...entschlossen.

„Was? Du...wieso bist du plötzlich so stark!"


	7. Ginyu Force

5. Ginyu Force:

Aus heiterem Himmel näherte sich auf einmal eine monströse Kraft!

„He! Irgendwas kommt aus dem All zu uns!" bemerkte auch Gohan.

„Das muss Son-Goku sein!" mutmaßte Krillin. Doch Gohan verbesserte ihn. „Nein! Das sind...mehrere Kräfte!"

Vegeta ahnte bereits, um welche Katastrophe es sich handelt! „Doch nicht etwa...Das Ginyu-Sonderkommando!...1...2...3...4...5! Sie sind es Sie sind es wirklich! Verdammt!" Vegeta hatte uns eben nicht nur demonstriert, das er bis 5 zählen konnte. Er hatte auch bestätigt, das er diese Eindringlinge kannte.

„Gebt mir Sofort euren Dragonball! Ihr müsst es tun, sonst sind wir alle verloren! So glaubt mir doch!"

„Dir glauben? Ha!" Krillin tat ihm diesen Gefallen nicht.

„Hört zu, ihr Idioten! Jedes der Mitglieder des Ginyu-Sonderkommandos ist so stark wie ich! Und sie sind zu 5.! Sie werden uns im Handumdrehen töten! Fühlst du ihre Energie nicht? Nur, wenn ich unsterblich bin, können wir ihnen widerstehen!"

Nehl glaubte ihm. „Ich fürchte fast...Er hat recht!"

„Und unser Wunsch?" hielt Krillin dagegen.

Doch auch diese Ausrede weilte nicht lange. „Unsere Dragonballs...erfüllen 3 Wünsche..."

„...Okay...Vegeta, kommt mit...wir müssen es versuchen!" Und so flogen die 3 los.

„Fliegt so schnell ihr könnt!" hetzte Vegeta...er schien echten Respekt vor der Ginyu-Force zu haben.

WAMM!

Und schon war die Ginyu-Force auf Namek gelandet, zu Füßen des (angeblichen) künftigen Herrscher des Universums.

Wusch! „Rikoom!" Wupp! „Baarta!" Wupp! „Jeeze!" Wupp! „Guldo!" Wupp! „Ginyu!" Die Fünf erschauerlich aussehenden Gestalten, die aus den Kapseln gestiegen waren führten einige...ziemlich lächerlich aussehenden Posen vor und stellten sich somit vor...(selbst Freezer scheint es als Peinlich zu empfinden xD)

„Wir sind da! Das Ginyu-Sonderkommando...Die Ginyu-Force!"

Freezer zögerte etwas...doch dann gab er ihnen den Befehl. „Vegeta hat meine Dragonballs gestohlen! Bringt ihn mir lebend. Er muss sein Versteck verraten!"

„Ich kann ihn bereits orten. Aber er ist nicht allein. 2 Kräfte sind bei ihm."

„Ach? Das müssen die beiden Knirpse sein...tötet sie!"

Und schon düsten die Fünf Kreaturen los, um ihre düstere Mission zu erfüllen.

Für Kakarott und Gotan dauerte es auch nur noch 20-10 Minuten, bis sie endlich ihr Ziel, Namek-sei (Sei Planet) erreichten. Sie konnten es kaum erwarten...

Und auf Namek...

Kurz bevor Vegeta und Co. Die Dragonballs erreichen konnten, trafen sie auf die Ginyu-Force. Eine heikle Angelegenheit...Sie hatten die Dragonballs auch schon alle entdeckt und waren bereit, nicht ohne sie davon zu ziehen.

(aber wenn man sich mal überlegt...hätte Vegeta die Dinger eingebuddelt, hätten sie Vegeta entführt und Freezer ...nya, ich weiß nicht ,was er ihm alles für grausige Sachen angetan hätte...ich wills auch nicht wissen.)

„Hallo Vegeta!"

„Weia! Sind die schnell!"

„Verdammt! So kurz vor dem Ziel...:"

„Da wird sich Freezer aber freuen! Ihr habt ihm die ganze Arbeit abgenommen! Fünf Kugeln hinter uns und zwei bei euch. Das sind alle!"

„Unsere Kugeln bekommt ihr nicht!" bestimmte Vegeta angespannt.

„Dann holen wir sie uns." Forderte Ginyu heraus.

Doch Vegeta hatte eine Idee. „Uns könnt ihr mit den Scoutern orten, aber die Kugeln nicht!" mit diesen Worten warf er die Kugel, die er in den Händen hält hinfort, in der Hoffnung, das sie niemand finden wird.

Doch Irrtum! Einer der Ginyu-Force flog schneller als das Auge gucken kann und schnappte sich die Kugel! Schöner Mist!

„Netter Versuch, aber leider Gescheitert! Unterschätz uns nicht!" höhnte der Fänger des Balls.

„Jetzt die andere!"

„Zerstör sie!" befiehlt Vegeta

Krillin versuchte auch, die Kugel zu zerschlagen, doch Fehlanzeige...der Knirps von der Ginyu-Force...hielt tatsächlich kurz die Zeit an und riss die Kugel an sich! Aber selbst wenn er es nicht getan hätte...auf keinem Wege sind die Kugeln zu zerstören...denn sie sind aus sehr hartem Kristall!

„Die Gerüchte stimmen also...Guldo kann tatsächlich kurz die Zeit anhalten."

Damit hatten sie ihre Mission eigentlich erledigt...Doch sie wollten Vegeta und die Knirpse auch noch umbringen.

Zunächst wollte Ginyu Vegeta erledigen...Doch dann änderte sich das und Ginyu brachte Freezer die Dragonballs, während die restlichen von der Force auslosten, wer wen erledigen würde...echt teuflisch!

Letztlich durfte Rikoom (das ist der große mit den roten Haaren) mit Vegeta kämpfen und Guldo, der Knirps, bekam Gegner von seinem Format...

Und zuerst kämpfte Guldo.

Krillin und Gohan setzten zum Angriff an, doch mitten in der Luft stoppte Guldo die Zeit um auszuweichen...als er das nächste Mal die Zeit stoppte, bemerkt Guldo, das er seinen Gegner eigentlich weit unterlegen war!

Schließlich wendete Guldo einen miesen Trick an und lähmte Gohan und Krillin. In der zeit, wo sie gelähmt waren, schnitzte sich Guldo mit Ki einen riesigen Zahnstocher – um Krillin aufzuspießen!

Doch weil Vegeta sich einmischte und Guldo mal eben so köpft konnte Krillin ausweichen.

Und nun der nächste Gegner...dieser versprach um einiges Stärker zu sein als Guldo und Vegeta hatte eine böse Vorahnung. „jetzt werde ich durch die Hölle gehen!"

„So, Vegeta...jetzt sind wir dran!"

Anfangs schlug sich Vegeta gar nicht mal so schlecht...Er kann einiges austeilen und Rikoom hatte nicht mal Zeit, sich zu wehren...bis...Vegeta eine riesige Ki-Attacke abgefeuert hatte und das Ergebnis abwartete.

Da erkannten alle, das Vegeta sich zwar ins Zeug gelegt hat, Rikoom aber kaum einen Kratzer abbekommen hatte! (Zumindest ist der seine Rüstung losgeworden.)

„Das war schon ganz nett! Fangen wir jetzt richtig an!" Jetzt sah Vegeta alt aus! Rikoom führte jetzt eine extreme Attacke nach der anderen aus und Vegeta hatte ganz schön damit zu kämpfen. „Rikoom KICK!"

...gegen Rikoom sah Vegeta richtig zierlich aus. Mit voller Wucht wurde er aus mehreren Kilometern Höhe in den Boden gerammt! Er hatte einfach keine Chance und wird von Rikoom fertig gemacht.

Aber leider konnten Krillin und Gohan ihm auch nicht helfen, weil sie Rikoom ja auch nicht gewachsen waren. Es sah sehr schlecht aus für Vegeta.

Doch als er sich noch kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, wollte Rikoom Schluss machen. „Jetzt werde ich dich TÖTEN!"

„RIKOOM SCHREDDER BLITZ!" Rikooms Attacke, die seinen Gegner auslöschen sollte...

Aber kurz bevor Vegeta getroffen wurde, griff Krillin Rikoom an und Gohan schnappte sich Vegeta, um ihn aus der Schusslinie zu bringen.

„Idiot! Rettet mich, statt Rikoom anzugreifen..." bemängelte Vegeta (es geht ihm gut xD)

Rikoom gewann seine Fassung wieder und Krillin erntete einen Tritt, der ihn fast umbrachte. „Wenn es eins gibt, vor dem ich Angst habe, dann ist es der Zahnarzt." Gab Rikoom zu. „Ist dir klar, das ich stinksauer bin!"

„Krillin!" Gohan eilte zu seinem Freund. „Er hat mir alle Knochen gebrochen...Mit nur einem Tritt! Schöne Scheiße...Wir sind am ende...alles Umsonst!"

Nehl, ein Diener vom Oberältesten, war bereits auf dem Weg zu den Erdlingen. Doch er musste wieder zum Oberältesten zurückkehren, denn er spürte, das sich ihm eine Gefahr nähert – Freezer!

Dieser hatte mit Hilfe der Scouter, welche die Ginyu-Force mitgebracht hatte, schnell herausgefunden, wo die letzten Namekianer sich verbarrikadiert hatten!

Bei den Erdlingen im Kampf gegen die Ginyu-Force war es nun an Son-Gohan, seinen Mut und seine Kraft zu beweisen...Im Alleingang. Er hatte so wenig Wahl, wie er eine Chance hatte...Doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und gab sein bestes. „Ich...ich bin Son-Gokus Sohn...Gegen einen wie dich...ZU VERLIEREN IST BEI MIR NICHT DRIN!"

„Ha, ha! Komm her! Aber stolper nicht unterwegs!" höhnte Rikoom.

Er trat Gohan so hart, das sein Genick gebrochen wurde...Jetzt hatte er wirklich keine Chance mehr zu überleben. Er rang mit dem Tode!

Aber endlich! Kakarott und Gotan waren unweit vom Kampfplatz auf Namek GELANDET!

„verdammt! Hier wimmelt es von starken Typen! Oh! Son Gohan und Krillin...sie liegen im sterben! Ihr werdet meinen Sohn nicht umbringen!" Und mit diesem Satz flog Kakarott direkt zu seinem Sohn Gohan, (Ei, das wird jetz wieder toll .) gefolgt von seinem Sohn Gotan.

„Kakarott...Endlich!" bemerkte Vegeta.

Kakarott verabreichte seinem älteren Sprössling erst mal eine magische Bohne. Zum Glück war es noch nicht zu spät und die Bohne verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht.

„Papa! Papa, pass auf, diese Kerle..."

„Erst kriegt Krillin auch mal eine Bohne."

Und Nachdem auch Krillin wieder auf dem Damm war, bekam auch Vegeta eine magische Bohne. Er war total überrascht davon.

„Wir sollten hier mal aufräumen." Entschied Gotan. „Darf ich? Ich will probieren, wie stark ich geworden bin..."

„okay, meinetwegen." Erlaubte Kakarott.

Und so ging Gotan in Angriffstellung, überlegt kurz und stürzt sich ins Vergnügen, bzw. auf Rikoom.

„hehe, du bist Irre." meinte Rikoom. „Stimmt. Ich bin irre stark!" sagte Gotan und schickte ihn mit einem Schlag auf die nicht vorhandenen Bretter.

„Argh! Jetz wird's ernst, Spaßvogel! RIKOOM! ÜBERSCHALL! ATTACKE!" brüllte Rikoom und raste mit ziemlich viel Energie auf Gotan zu. Dieser weichte lediglich aus und trat ihn von unten, so das sein Gegner in die Luft gewirbelt wurde. Dann flog er selbst nach oben und trat Rikoom gekonnt wieder zur Erde (also das Element) zurück.

Aber Rikoom gab sich noch immer nicht zufrieden und greift nochmals an. „RIKOOM!MEGA!DETH..." Er musste seine Attacke wegen Bauchschmerzen unterbrechen….Da hatte ihm sein Gegner doch tatsächlich hingetreten. „Hey! Miese Deckung!" lächelte Gotan ihn an. „Sorry ,muss jetzt Schluss machen." Bemerkte er noch und dann prügelte er Rikoom in eine Richtung...grinst kurz fies...und entfachte eine Ki-Attacke, die Rikoom auslöschte, ohne auch nur ein Fitzelchen von ihm übrig zu lassen.

Alle, die das beobachten konnten, sind total sprachlos, sogar Kakarott, der Gotan bei seinem Training doch beobachten konnte.

Gotan drehte sich um und lächelte wieder, wie es ein 4-jähriger auch tun sollte. „upsi...ich fürchte, ich habe ein wenig übertrieben!" :P

„hast du das gesehen, Baarta?"

„Ja...er bildet sich wohl ein, er hätte Rikoom durch sein können besiegt. Dabei ist das unmöglich...wie sollte ein Knirps wie dieser dazu in der Lage sein..."

Wütend darüber, das Gotan Rikoom erledigt hat, stürzten Jeeze und Baarta sich nun gemeinsam ins Kampfvergnügen, mit der Absicht, Son Gotan zu töten.

Doch bevor Sie Gotan erreichten und ihm einen Schlag versetzen konnten, fing Kakarott ihre Fäuste auf und bremste sie ab.

Und so kam es zum Kampf zwischen Kakarott und Baarta und Gotan und Jeeze.

Es war von Anfang an offensichtlich, das Jeeze und Baarta Beiden unterlegen waren, selbst wenn sie zusammen Kakarott oder Gotan angreifen würden, wären sie unterlegen.

Aber sie ließen sich wenigstens etwas einfallen.

Jeeze schoss eine Energie-Kugel ab, „Crusher Ball!" der Vater und Sohn ausweichen sollen...Baarta würde sie dann herzlichst empfangen..."Was, wieso weichen sie nicht aus!"

Gotan fing die Kugel ab und schleudert sie auf Baarta. Dieser wich dann aus. Kaum hatte Baarta sich re-orientiert, war Kakarott auch schon hinter ihm.

„Diese Kerle führen uns vor! Wer oder was seid ihr eigentlich?

„Saiyajin. Und du?" antwortete Kakarott ihm gelassen.

„Lügner! Saiyajins sind nicht so schnell!"

„Du magst wohl keine neuen Erfahrungen, was?"

Und wieder kam es zum Schlagabtausch. Auch Jeeze griff wieder ein. Aber Gotan ließ seinen Vater mal alleine kämpfen...er wäre wahrscheinlich eh nur im Weg.

Kakarott beendete den Kampf, indem er Baarta windelweich schlug und ihn bewusstlos absetzte.

„Dämmerts dir? Ein Kampf gegen mich ist Sinnlos! Schnapp deine Kumpels und hau ab!"

Jeeza hörte nur halb hin...er haute ab und den noch halbtoten Baarta ließ er da.

Aber der blieb auch nicht lange halbtot. Vegeta brach Baarta mal eben das Genick...ein schnelles Ende ist doch humaner...(fragwürdige Beurteilung...)

„Vegeta, was tust du! Er konnte sich nicht rühren! Und du tötest ihn!"

„Du bist zu nett, das bringt mich noch zum kotzen...Wieso hast du den dritten entkommen lassen! Du hättest ihn spielend erledigen können! Du bist wohl doch kein perfekter Super-Saiyajin..."

„Kein Was?" hakte Kakarott nach.

„Auf deine Stärke scheinst du dir was einzubilden, aber damit kannst du Freezer nicht besiegen! Es sei denn, du wirst unsterblich!"

Und in diesem Moment tauchte Freezer auch schon am Felsenturm des Oberältesten auf.

Doch kein Grund zur Panik...Die Freunde stellten fest, das Freezer das Losungswort nicht kennen kann.

Währenddessen hatte Jeeze es zu Ginyu (bei Freezers Raumschiff) geschafft und erzählte ihm, was vorgefallen war.

„Wie war das! Guldo, Baarta und Rikoom hats erwischt! Red keinen Unsinn! Stärker als wir ist nur Meisten Freezer"

„dachte ich auch...bis vorhin..." tja, so schnell konnte sich das Blatt wenden. „Was tun wir nun?"

„Hm, das reizt mich...ich kämpfe selbst gegen diesen Typ!" beschloss Ginyu. „versteck die Kugeln!" befahl er noch, bevor er aufbrach.

Gesagt, getan wurden die Kugeln in einem Loch vor dem Raumschiff vergraben. Danach flogen Beide Richtung Gegner.

„Wir kriegen Besuch...Jeeze, den du hast entkommen lassen und...Kommandant Ginyu Höchstselbst!" bemerkte Vegeta. „Aber...Wo ist Freezer? Es ist nicht mehr beim Raumschiff..."

„Weit dahinten ist eine Riesige Energie." Kakarott deutete in die Ferne...dort, wo der Felsenturm, die Heimatstätte des wohl ältesten Namekianers war.

„Was, wenn Freezer den Oberältesten tötet! Dann verschwinden auch die Kugeln!"

„Was!"

Und da landete auch schon der müde Rest der Ginyu-Force.

„Ist der das Jeeze? Seine Kraft ist nur 5000." Bemängelte Ginyu. Nachdenklich. „Das muss einer sein, der seine Kampfkraft nach belieben regulieren kann! Vermutlich liegt sie bei 60.000..."

„Waas! Einen so starken Saiyajin gibt es nicht!" Jeeze konnte es nicht glauben.

Doch Ginyu belehrte ihn. „Ha...sei dir nicht zu sicher...Er wird ein Mutant sein,...wie wir...Dieser Kampf verspricht interessant zu werden."

Und schon wurde sich auf beiden Seiten auf einen harten Kampf vorbereitet.

Krillin, Gohan und Gotan wurden allerdings losgeschickt, um die Dragonballs wiederzufinden.

Vegeta sollte mit Kakarott gegen Ginyu und Jeeze kämpfen.

„Knöpf dir den anderen vor...Du wirst jetzt mit ihm fertig, Vegeta!"

„Bohnenpower, wie?"

Gut, legen wir los!" bestimmte Kakarott.

„Mit Vergnügen!" erwiderte Ginyu.

„ha..."

Vegeta überlegte es sich doch noch anders und flog auf und davon! „Mach's gut, Kakarott!"

„VEGETA!"

Und es folgte ein schlechter Wortwitz von Ginyu. „Alle fliegen ins blaue, nur nicht Son-Goku, der kriegt Haue!" (äh...der Himmel von Namek ist grün und nicht blau, du Tröt!)

Ginyu griff Kakarott an, aber dieser hatte keine Probleme, Ginyus Schläge zu parieren.

Doch Kakarott konnte nicht aufhören, sich über Vegetas "Ausriss" Gedanken zu machen.

„Vegeta! Dieser Mistkerl!"

Ginyu hingegen konnte gelassen kämpfen. „Du bist noch besser als ich dachte!"

„Der Schuft will sich die Dragonballs unter den Nagel reißen. Ich muss diesen Ginyu besiegen, sonst...

Vegeta jedoch plante schon, was er damit anstellte. (böser Junge)

„Prächtig! Kakarott und Ginyu bringen sich gegenseitig um und ich hol mir die Kugeln! Die zwei Knirpse werden mir das Losungswort schon verraten!...Unsterblichkeit, Ha, ha!

„Sorry, ich muss es kurz machen..." befürchtete Kakarott.

„Tst, Großmaul! Ich glaube, du verschätzt dich ein wenig...Nicht nur du kannst deine Kampkraft verändern!"

Mit diesen Worten powerte Ginyu seine Aura bedrohlich auf und sendete einen Ki-Ball auf Kakarott ab. Dieser konnte ausweichen und tauchte hinter Ginyu auf um ihm einen Tritt zu verpassen. Der aber leider ins Leere ging. Und es kam zu weiteren Schlagabtausch, bis Kakarott die Kaioken einsetzte..."Er...Er ist schneller als ich!"

Doch Kakarott musste ausweichen! Jeeze, die linke Ratte hatte einen Ki-Bal auf ihn abgefeuert, um seinem Kommandanten zu helfen. Und in diesem Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit schnappte Ginyu sich Kakarott von hinten und hatte ihn fest im Griff.

Doch seltsamerweise ließ Ginyu Kakarott los! „Was!" „Kommandant!"

„Hilf mir noch mal und du bist tot, kapiert!" Ginyu war gar kein so übler Kämpfer, wie man denken könnte...obwohl er für Freezer kämpfte, tut er es ehrenvoll und fair!

„Und du..." wendete er sich an Kakarott, „du versteckst deine wahre Kraft doch! Willst du sie wohl für den Kampf mit Meister Freezer aufsparen. Ganz schön unfair mir gegenüber!"

„Okay, ich zeige sie dir...Achtung es geht los:"

„Mal sehen, ob du über 85.000 kommst."

„Locker", erwidert Kakarott und powerte sich mit einer Kaioken sofort auf.

„oh! 90.000...100.000...110.000...unmöglich! und sie steigt weiter!" Ginyu konnte es nicht glauben! Das es einen dermaßen starken Saiyajin gab...Unglaublich. Und Kakarott machte nicht mal ernst!

Seine Kampfkraft ging bis zu einer Stärke von 180.000! „Also...ist das deine wahre Kraft!" hakte Ginyu nach.

„Der Kommandant kommt nicht über 120.000 hinaus! Ich sollte abhauen!" gab Jeeze seine Angst zu.

„Übrigens...das war noch nicht alles!" versprach Kakarott.

„Wie bitte? AH!" Ginyu hatte eine Idee, „Du...bist doch nicht etwa ein ...Super-Saiyajin!"

„Davon sprach auch Vegeta...Was soll das sein?" fragte Kakarott.

„NEEEEEEEINN! DAS DARF NICHT WAHR SEIN!" brüllte Ginyu.

„Vor dem...hat sogar Meister Freezer Angst!" verriet Jeeze.

„ich will keinen sinnlosen Kampf...Also verzieht euch von diesem Planeten!" wehrte Kakarott ab.

„Wie bitte? Ist das dein Ernst?"

„ja, ich töte nicht gern..." „Du tötest nicht gern!" (hat der das nicht eben gesagt? Ginyu, du stehst aufm Schlauch -.-)

„Aber ein Super-Saiyajin liebt Kampf und Blut!" Kakarott guckte ein wenig traurig.

„Hm...Bist wohl doch keiner!" stellte Ginyu fest.

Während sie sich so unterhielten, hatte Freezer bereits den Turm des Oberältesten erreicht und würde in Kürze die Formel für die Beschwörung des Drachen erhalten.

Im Turm...

„Er hat uns aufgespürt...Er kommt!" bemerkte Nehl.

Soeben hatte der Älteste Dendes Kräfte geweckt.

„Geh, Dende...Ich habe deine Kräfte geweckt...Hilf den Erdlingen..."

„Jawohl...Bitte...Strebt nicht!" flehte Dende, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte.

(Kleine Frage...wieso sitzt Freezer immer im Rollstuhl?)

Nehl trat aus der Behausung heraus, um den Eindringling zu empfangen, der mit so niederen Absichten auf den Planeten gekommen war.

„Was willst du?"

„Ich habe eure Dragonballs gesammelt...aber mein Wunsch erfüllt sich nicht. Sag mir, was ich tun muss, damit er mir erfüllt wird."

„Du bist böse, dir sage ich nichts!" bestimmte Nehl.

„Dann wirst du sterben und ich frage den anderen, der noch hier ist." „So soll es sein. Doch bevor wir kämpfen, hör her...Im Haus ist der Oberälteste. Er hat die Dragonballs erschaffen...tötest du ihn, verschwinden auch die Dragonballs"

„Hm." Sagte Freezer und benutzt seinen Augen-Laser um ein Loch in die Scheibe (Glas?) des Hauses zu schneiden. Und das Loch brachte den Oberältesten zum Vorschein...

„Tatsache! Der ist Imposant!" bemerkte Freezer. „Hören sie, Oberältester...Ich verschone ihren Freund, wenn ich dafür..."

„Deine Frage beantworte?" schneidete der Oberälteste ihm das Wort ab. „Du bist zu Gütig."

„Was ist?"

/Nehl, halte ihn hin./ teilte der Oberälteste seinem treuen Diener per Gedankensprache mit.

/Jawohl./

„Gut, wenn ihr so Halsstarrig seid...Sollt ihr Freezer kennen lernen!" Konnte Nehl Freezer etwas entgegensetzen?

„Noch bist du der schönste Bewohner Nameks...Naja, bei der Konkurrenz... Das wird sich nun ändern..."

„Du magst Witze, hm? Spielst du auch gern? Fangen zum Beispiel?" fragte Nehl spielerisch. (Mann, du spielst mit deinem Leben!)

„Wie bitte?"

Schon düste Nehl los, seinen künftigen Mörder im Schlepptau.

„Oho!" setzte Freezer an, „ Jetzt ist dein Kampfkraft bei 42.000! nicht übel für einen Namekianer!...ich staune...Ich verrate dir mal meine ...Sie beträgt 530.000! Aber keine Angst, ich werde mich zurückhalten!" versprach er seinem Gegner, der nun etwas Perplex aus der Wäsche guckte. „He! Ich machs mit links..." höhnte Freezer.

„Grrr...ARROGANTER SCHWÄTZER!" mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich auf Freezer. Er versuchte ihn, mit einem Handkantenschlag auszuschalten, doch Freezer stand da, als habe ihn ein Schmetterling berührt! Er nahm die Hand seines Gegner und schnitt ihm den halben Unterarm weg! Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, schubste er den Namekianer auch noch!

„Das wollte ich nicht..." log Freezer, „Hand ab...äh, drauf. Rede lieber!"

Doch da regenerierte Nehl seinen Arm auch schon wieder, wie wir es von Piccolo kennen. Überhaupt ähnelte er Piccolo vom Optischen sehr.

„Das ist toll! Du kannst dich also Regenerieren! Aber du hast keine Kraft mehr...Gib lieber auf!" forderte Freezer.

Zurück bei Kakarott...

„Warum lachst du?" fragte Kakarott naiv.

„Weil deine Kampfkraft größer ist als meine..." „Wo ist der Witz?"

Und Ginyu lachte weiter ungehalten, statt, die Pointe zu verraten. Er schien irre geworden zu sein, denn er warf seinen Scouter Jeeze zu und rammte sich seine Hand in die Brust...ist der Masochist?

„Dein Körper gefällt mir...!" gab Ginyu zu. (nicht nur Masochist, sondern auch noch schwul)

Aber bevor Kakarott merken konnte, wie ihm geschieht, führte Ginyu eine höchst merkwürdige Attacke aus.

„KÖRPERTAUSCH!"

Eine Welle aus Energie umgab Ginyus Körper und floss zu Kakarotts Körper hinüber. Dann geschah das unfassbare: Ihre Seelen verließen den Körper über den Mund und schlüpften in den Körper des anderen! Es ist das eingetreten, was Ginyu gerufen hatte. Kakarott und Ginyu hatten ihre Körper getauscht!

(An dieser Stelle möchte ich anfragen, ob es möglich wäre, das Ginyus derzeitiger Körper schon nicht mehr der ist, mit dem er geboren wurde? Außerdem...werde ich den Namen der Seele hinschreiben...also wenn Ginyu (im Körper Kakarotts) was zu melden hat, schreibe ich ihn weiterhin als Ginyu auf.)

„Hehehe, ich war so frei, unsere Körper zu auszutauschen!" grinste Ginyu.

„Was? Was ist los?" Kakarott war total verwirrt.

„Du bist in meinen Körper!...Jeeze, mein Scouter...So, Los! Zurück zum Raumschiff!"

Mit diesen Worten und Kakarotts Körper waren Jeeze und Ginyu auch schon unterwegs, um sich die Dragonballs zu sichern.

„Oh nein!" Kakarott ahnte furchtbares. „Er wird Gohan, Krillin und Gotan...umbringen, wenn ich nichts unternehme!" wegen der Verletzung, die sich Ginyu zugezogen hatte, war Kakarott sehr behindert und konnte nur langsam fliegen.

„Was wird Chichi dazu sagen? Das gibt Ärger!"

Mittlerweile hatten Krillin und die Jungs endlich Bulmas Versteck erreicht und sich den Dragon Radar geholt.

Zur etwa gleichen Zeit erreichte Vegeta auch das Raumschiff, in dem Freezer die letzten Tage gehaust hatte.

„Kein Freezer. Gut." Er führte Selbstgespräche...(Anm. v. Vegeta: Na, irgendwann am Tag muss man sich doch mit jemand intelligentem Unterhalten. Anm. v. Autor: O.o okay...)

Vegeta jumpte ins Raumschiff und suchte alles nach den Dragonballs ab. „Sie müssen doch hier irgendwo stecken..."

Nachdem er sie Erfolglos gesucht hatte, machte er erst mal eine Katzenwäsche.

„Die Erdlinge sind gleich da...Die werden die Kugeln schon finden...mit ihrem Gerät..." Soa, Katzenwäsche beendet...neue Klamotten hatte er auch!

Und so ging er erst mal nach draußen, um in aller Ruhe auf das Erscheinen des Wünschel-Drachens zu warten.

„DA!" bemerkte Gohan.

„Ja! Das ist das Raumschiff!" stimmte Krillin zu.

„Gut, das niemand da ist." Fand Gotan.

„Die Dragonballs sind hier." Erklärte Gohan.

„Jetzt müssen wir sie nur noch genauer suchen." Gotan setzte zur Landung an. Seinem Beispiel folgten auch sein Bruder und Krillin.

Nach einer ganzen weile fand Gotan endlich die Dragonballs.

„Seht mal! Der Boden ist hier ziemlich aufgewühlt..." Gotan buddelte und buddelte...bis er die erste Kugel im Sonnenlicht glitzern sah. „JA! Leute, ich hab sie gefunden!"

„he,he,he" Vegeta lauerte hinter einer der käferartigen Arme, die das Raumschiff besaß und seit der Landung als Stütze benutzt.

/Los, ruft diesen Shenlong! Dann mach ich euch alle und Lass mir meinen Wunsch erfüllen..., dachte Vegeta.

Und schon waren alle Kugeln an der frischen Luft. „Geschafft!"

„Sind alle da!"

/Macht schon/ Vegeta hielt seine Faust bereit.

„Tun wir's!" „ja."

„ERSCHEINE, SHENLONG! ERFÜLLE UNS UNSEREN WUNSCH!"

/Das war alles/

Doch irgendwie schient der Drache auf Urlaub. Nichts regt sich, nicht mal ne Gummischlange kam aus den Kugeln gekrochen.

„vielleicht warst du zu leise?...Wenn der Drache so Alt ist, ist er vielleicht schwerhörig?" mutmaßte Gotan.

„Blödsinn." Meinte Krillin.

„Versuchs noch mal." Schätzte Gohan.

„Okay...ERSCHEINE, SHENLONG! ERFÜLLE UNS UNSEREN WUNSCH!"

/Was ist los! Warum tut sich da nichts! Wo bleibt dieser Shenlong!...Diese Idioten/ „hm!" Vegeta bemerkte, wie sich starke Energien nähern.

„Da kommt jemand!" rief Gohan.

„Was!"

„Es sind zwei...Ginyu und Jeeze!" fragte Gotan.

„Aber...Papa!" Gohan machte sich Sorgen.

/Mist! So kurz vorm Ziel/

„Die sind Böse! Weg hier!" warnte Krillin, schnappte sich die Kinder und verschwand mit ihnen hinter einem Felsen, der ihnen Sichtschutz vor den Bösewichten bieten sollte.

Und da landeten auch schon Jeeze und...Kakarott? Für diejenigen, die nicht Wissen, was los ist (Krillin, Vegeta und Gohan), total unbegreiflich...das Kakarott so freiwillig wie selbstverständlich neben Jeeze her flog.

Die beiden sind gelandet und bemerkten sofort, das jemand die Dragonballs ausgegraben hatte.

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte sich Ginyu.

„Son Goku!" rief Krillin nichts ahnend. „Du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt! Jeeze hat sich ergeben, was? Und Ginyu?"

„Wie hast du die Kugeln entdeckt?" fragte Ginyu hingegen.

„Na, mit dem Radar!"

„Ein Radar? Und euer Wunsch?" „Pustekuchen...Shenlong erscheint nicht!" Krillin merkte anscheinend nicht, das er mit dem Feind redete.

Vegeta hingegen hatte schon so eine kleine Ahnung, das etwas nicht stimmte und auch Gohan und Gotan hielten sich im Hintergrund.

„Es hat also...nicht geklappt?"

„Sag mal...stimmt was nicht, Son-Goku?" endlich schaltete Krillin seinen Verstand ein, guckte genau hin.

„Krillin! Das ist nicht mein Papa!" schrie Gohan noch...doch zu spät. Bevor Krillin noch „Häh!" sagen konnte, haute Ginyu ihm eine rein.

Vegeta war sich jetzt auch recht sicher...

„Sieh an...Das sind ja noch zwei!" bemerkte Ginyu.

„Son-Goku!" „Du irrst dich, das ist nicht Papa!" bestimmte Gohan.

„Hast du was mit den Augen?" „Er sieht nur so aus" „..."

„Nein! Dies ist wirklich sein Körper!" gab Ginyu zu. „Er gehört jetzt Kommandant Ginyu!"

„Sie haben die Körper getauscht!" offenbarte Gotan.

„!" „Was!" /Verdammt/

„Tst, tragisch...Von einem Freund gekillt zu werden! YAAAH!" Ginyu ging zum Kampf über...

Kakarott währenddessen...

„Son-Gohan, Gotan...Krillin...Ich kann sie...nicht orten! Das liegt an diesem Körper!...Hoffentlich hat er auch Probleme mit meinem Körper..." überlegte Kakarott.

Wieder beim Raumschiff...

...Hatte Ginyu seine wahre Freude daran, gegen Krillin und die Jungs zu kämpfen!

„So ein Spaß! HAHAHAHA!"

/Wer auch immer in dieser Haut steckt...Er ist irre stark.../ empfand Vegeta.

Aber inzwischen hatte Kakarott ebenfalls zum Raumschiff gefunden.

„Kommandant, sehen sie!" Jeeze hatte ihn mit seinem Scouter entdeckt.

„Also hier seid ihr!"

„Du lebst noch!" höhnte Ginyu.

„Krillin, Son-Gohan, Son-Gotan...ich bin Son-Goku!" wollte Kakarott klarstellen.

„Ah! Das ist..." „Das soll Papa sein...!" „..."

„Das ist Ginyu! Macht ihn fertig! Ihr könnt nicht verlieren! Hört ihr!"

„Lüg sie ruhig an! Ich zerlege sie! Mit deinem Körper!" bestimmte Ginyu.

„Vergiss es! Du kannst meine Energien gar nicht kontrollieren!" belehrte Kakarott.

„Denk dir was besseres aus! Hahaha!" hielt Ginyu dagegen. „DIR WIRD ICH'S ZEIGEN!" schrie er und holt sämtliche Energie aus Kakarotts Körper hervor.

„Jeeze! Wie hoch ist meine Kraft!"

„Äh...23.000..." ein erbärmliches Ergebnis für Ginyus Anstrengungen...der Körpertausch hatte seine Niederlage lediglich verzögert!

„Wie bitte...Nur 23.000!"

Ginyu hatte nicht viel Zeit zum trauern, denn er wurde sogleich von Krillin auf die Matte geschickt.

„Unmöglich! Wie kann das sein?" Ginyu konnte seinen Fehlschlag nicht glauben.

„Tatsache! Den kriegen wir!" Krillin war sich jetzt ganz sicher.

„Verdammmt, Jeeze! Hilf mir!"

„Jawohl!"

„Psst! Das lässt du!" Warnte Vegeta Jeeze.

Und so entbrennen nun 2 Kämpfe. Einer zwischen Vegeta und Jeeze, und der andere zwischen den Zwergen und Ginyu im Kakarott-Kostüm.

Ginyu war den Knirpsen weit unterlegen.

Und auch Jeeze war seinem Gegner sehr unterlegen. Vegeta spielte nur mit ihm.

„Ve...Vegeta! Wie hast du dich versteckt? Die Scouter haben dich nicht geortet!" beschwerte Jeeze sich.

„Dämliche Scouter!" Spottete Vegeta. „Das solltet ihr eigentlich längst kapiert haben! Jedenfalls wirst du gleich sterben!"

„So ein beknackter Blödsinn!" Jeeze konnte es nicht fassen! Er war dem Saiyajinzwerg Veegta doch tatsächlich unterlegen. Er, ein Mitglied der Elite-Einheit, ein Mitglied der Ginyu-Force! Er würde nicht verlieren...

„Hu,hu,hu...Große Worte für einen Angsthasen wie dich! Achte mal aus meine Kampfkraft die dir dein heißgeliebter Scouter anzeigt!" höhnte Vegeta.

„ich soll Angst haben! Vor deiner mickrigen Kampfkraft, Vegeta! Ha, ha!"

Er schaltete seinen Scouter ein, damit er die Kampfkraft von Vegeta messen konnte und staunte nicht schlecht, als ihm das Gerät eine 5-stellige Zahl vor den Latz knallte. Tja, Körper-Größe ist nicht immer proportional zur Kraft.

„ja...ich habe die Grenzen eines Saiyajin bereits überschritten und werde noch stärker...Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich auch gerade erst begriffen...dass dieser Zuwachs an Kraft nicht nur meinem Genie zuzuschreiben ist..." wieso labert der sein Opfer voll? Der stirbt doch sowieso...Im Jenseits nützen ihm die Infos doch gar nicht!. „...sondern dass ich dem Ziel immer näher komme, ein Super-Saiyajin zu werden!"

„Wa...Was! Du...du willst mich wohl verscheißern!"

„Hu, hu...Kakarott kann kein Super-Saiyajin werden, weil er sein Mitleid nicht überwinden kann...Aber ich bin Gnadenlos...HAAA!" Mit diesen Worten wand sich Vegeta wieder dem Kampf zu und schlug, bzw. trat auf Jeeze ein. Zu guter Letzt benutzte er einen Handkanten-Schlag, um Jeezes Rüstung aufzuknacken. „Ka..." Und bereitete seinem Opfer ein Ende, indem er ihn mit einer Ki-Attacke pulverisierte.

„Ve...Vegeta...! Da...das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!..." Danke, Prince-chan. (Jap.: Ouji heißt Prinz und chan ist eine Verniedlichung, aber ouji-chan heißt opa)

„Hu, hu, hu...Bleib nur weiter so naiv, Kakarott, das hast du nun davon...Du wirst nie im Leben ein Super-Saiyajin werden. Nur ich habe das Zeug dazu!" behauptete Vegeta. „Tst, habt ihr Ginyu immer noch nicht erledigt...? Ihr Idioten greift ihn wohl nicht an, weil er aussieht wie Kakarott...Gut, dann ist das mein Job!"

Schon stürzte sich Vegeta auf Ginyu, der den Angriff parieren will, aber nicht die nötige Kraft dazu hatte. Vegeta schlug Ginyu zusammen, ohne das sich dieser überhaupt wehren konnte...oder wollte? Als Ginyu nämlich auf den Boden lag, um eine Sturz-Attacke von Vegeta abzuwarten, bereitete er nämlich schon einen weiteren Körpertausch vor.

„STIRB!" Mit voller Wucht fiel Vegeta vom Himmel... sein Ziel: Ginyu-rotts Ende!

„Aah! Er wird doch die Gestalt nicht...!" Kakarott erkannte seine Chance und flog in die Schusslinie von Vegetas Attacke und Ginyus Körpertausch. „Hoffentlich komme ich rechtzeitig!"

Und er kam rechtzeitig!

„WAS! AUS DEM WEG!" brüllte Ginyu noch. Aber erstens würde Kakarott nicht hören, und zweitens war es schon zu spät.

Und so tauschte Ginyu erneut den Körper mit Kakarott.

Kakarott lag nun in seinem eigenen Körper, der durch Vegeta ziemlich geschunden, und dadurch unbrauchbar geworden war. Kakarott konnte sich nicht bewegen...Ginyu hingegen konnte sich noch bewegen...er hatte lediglich etwas Blut verloren. „Ah...Auuh...Verdammt...! Dieser Hund...Mir so in die Quere zu kommen!" beschwerte Ginyu sich.

„Uh….He, he…tut das weh…Aber ich habe meinen Körper wieder…"

Die anderen verstanden erst gar nicht, was da eigentlich passiert ist...

„Wa...Was war das! Was hat er da gerade gemacht?" fragte Vegeta als erster verblüfft.

„Die...dieses Licht eben...?" „Wollte Son-Goku Vegetas Angriff abwehren...?"

„Ah! Papa ist wieder in seinem Körper!" bemerkte Gotan. „Wirklich, Son-Gotan!" „Ja!"

„Verdammt! Diesmal nehme ich lieber Vegetas Körper!"

Kakarott war zu leichtsinnig! Jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr rühren, und den nächsten Körpertausch verhindern..."Wenn er jetzt Vegetas Körper bekommt, ist alles aus!"

„Nee, also...Dann ist das jetzt also wieder Ginyu!" hakte Vegeta nach.

Ginyu lachte wieder wie ein Irrer (muss der das immer vor einem Tausch machen?). „DEIN KÖRRPER GEHÖRT MIR!"

Plötzlich hüpfte ein kleiner, namekianischer Frosch an Gotan vorbei. „Quark!"

„Hey!"

„KÖRPERTAUSCH!"

Bevor der Tausch-Strahl Vegeta erreichen konnte, hatte Gotan den Frosch geworfen, welcher genau zwischen Vegeta und Ginyu landete.

BRZZZZZ!

„Was ging da jetzt ab!" vergewisserte Vegeta sich.

Der Frosch landete ebenso wie Ginyu...Und Ginyu hüpfte nun davon, jämmerlich quakend...und Gotan grinste sich einen.

„Son-Goku, bist du in Ordnung!" Krillin und Gohan machten sich Sorgen um ihren Freund, der ja mal wieder ziemlich angeschlagen war. „Halt durch, Papa!"

„Du hast meinem Körper ziemlich zugesetzt, Vegeta..."

„Tschuldigung..." Das meinte der doch nicht Ernst... „Aber du! Erklär mir lieber, was mit Ginyu passiert ist." verlangte Vegeta.

„Hehehehe...Der, der gerade abgehauen ist, war der Frosch und der Frosch dort drüben ist Ginyu." Erklärte Gotan.

„Was!"


	8. Die Namekianischen Dragonballs

6. Die namekianischen Dragonballs:

Soeben konnte der 3. Körpertausch durch Son-Gotan verhindert werden!

Ein kleiner Frosch war jetzt stolzer Besitzer des Körpers von Ginyu und Ginyu stolzer Besitzer eines Frosch-Körpers...Jaja, man sollte nie wahllos derartige Attacken Einsetzen.

„Quak! Quak...!"

„Keine Ahnung, wie das ging, aber zertreten tu ich dich trotzdem!" drohte Vegeta.

Der Frosch Ginyu hingegen sprang ängstlich fort.

„Lass ihn, Vegeta. So kann er uns sowieso nichts mehr tun." Beschwichtigte Kakarott.

„Tst. Na Gut, ich lasse dich laufen. Pass auf, das du keinem Storch begegnest." Lachte Vegeta.

„Hast du wirklich keine magische Bohne mehr, Son-Goku?" erkundigte sich Krillin.

„Nein, leider nicht." Antwortete Kakarott.

„Hu, hu, hu...es wäre ein Kinderspiel, euch jetzt auszulöschen." Höhnte Vegeta.

„Vegeta, du..."

„Keine Angst, er kann uns jetzt nicht töten!"

„Hu, hu, hu...er hat recht. Nicht nur wegen der Dragonballs. Ich brauche eure Kraft, besonders die von Kakarott, im Kampf gegen Freezer...Deshalb muss ich Kakarott heilen und wieder zu vollen Kräften bringen. Bringt ihn ins Raumschiff!" befahl Vegeta. „Beeilung! Freezer kann jeden Augenblick zurückkommen!"

Gesagt, getan saß Kakarott auch schon im Raumschiff, in einem dieser Medi-Tanks.

„Der Medi-Tank ist zwar ein Steinzeit-Modell, aber du bist trotzdem in kurzer Zeit wieder ganz der Alte...Den neuen habe ich nämlich zerstört!" gab Vegeta zu. „Wird doch...Wie wärs mit Kampfanzügen?" richtete er sich jetzt an die Kinder (also...Krillin ist ja auch n Kind xD) „Die sollten euch mehr Schutz bieten!"

„Hä? Kampfanzüge? Solche wie deinen?" fragte Krillin.

„Die sind aber so hässlich..." protestierte Gohan.

„..."

Aber alles quengeln half nichts. Die drei zogen sich um, und sind den Angriffen so besser geschützt.

„Hier die Kampfwesten. Zum glück haben wir sie auch in Zwergengröße da..." meinte Vegeta. /selber Zwerg.../ dachte Gotan.

„Diese Klamotten sind ja Federleicht! Richtig unfair, dass ihr die ganze Zeit so etwas getragen habt." Beschwerte sich Krillin.

„Das kann aber auch seine Nachteile haben, das die so leicht sind.! Wendete Gotan ein. „Das trainiert doch gar nicht!"

„Ha,ha,ha! Damit siehst du aus wie Vegeta!" meinte Gohan lachend.

„Gar nicht!" verteidigte Gotan sich und wuschelt sich durch die Haare (die standen ihm zu Berge)

„Jungs, ich gehe zum Oberältesten!" beschloss Krillin. „Vielleicht ist Freezer auch da, aber einer muss schließlich rausbekommen, mit welcher Beschwörung man Shenlong hier ruft."

Und schon machte Krillin sich auf den Weg.

„Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ich bin ein Super-Saiyajin!" rief Gohan stolz heraus und posierte ziemlich dämlich vor den Dragonballs herum.

„Gut, du Super-Saiyajin. Dann pass mal auf die Dragonballs auf….Ich muss Schlaf nachholen." Behauptete Vegeta und ging zum Raumschiff, um sich an einer der Stützen anzulehnen, damit er nicht mit dem Kopf im Dreck schlafen musste.

„Gute Idee." pflichtete Gotan bei und gähnte. „Ich bin auch schon wieder müde." Er ging jedoch zunächst zu einem anderen Stütz-Pfeiler.

„Warum kommst du nicht rüber?" fragte Vegeta mit geschlossenen Augen.

Gotan ist zögerte zuerst etwas. /neben Vegeta schlafen?...ich weiß nicht.../ doch dann ging er zum selben Pfeiler und schlief mit dem Rücken zu Vegeta ein.

Inzwischen bei Nehl, der gegen Freezer kämpfen musste...

„Warum sträubst du dich so unnötig? Ist es, weil ich deine Freunde getötet habe? Oder bist du einfach nur stolz?" fragte Freezer spöttisch und holte zum nächsten Schlag aus. Nehl lag am Boden. „Das war die letzte Warnung! Verrate mir, wie die Dragonballs meinen Wunsch erfüllen! Sonst bist du tot!"

„Es würde dir sowieso nichts mehr helfen, wenn ich's dir jetzt verrate! Dende müsste gleich bei den Erdlingen sein...er verrät ihnen, was du so gerne wissen willst."

„WIE! WAS! Du...Du Hund! Du wolltest also nur Zeit für ihn gewinnen!" bemerkte Freezer entrüstet. Er flog sofort in die Richtung Raumschiff, um sich die Dragonballs wieder zu sichern. Während seines Fluges bemerkte er ebenfalls, das seine Sonder-Einheit, die Ginyu-Force allesamt erledigt worden waren. „IHR MIESEN HUNDE! Wenn sich hier jemand was wünschen darf, dann bin ich das! Nicht ihr, ihr Mickrigen Mikroben!" (doppelt gemoppelt...also löst es sich auf...hähä)

Dende war aber noch nicht ganz eingetroffen, denn er konnte nun mal nicht so schnell, der Kleine.

Doch unterwegs traf er schon auf Krillin. „Schwein gehabt!"

Dende verriet ihm schon mal, das der Drache nur auf eine bestimmte Sprache hört. „Namekianisch? Deshalb also..." „Beeilung! Das Ende des Oberältesten ist nah! Außerdem könnte Freezer jeden Augenblick hier sein!"

Und wieder beim Raumschiff...

...fragte sich Gohan, wo Krillin so lange bleibt. „Was sollen wir tun, wenn Freezer in der Zwischenzeit kommt...?"

Gohan konnte Krillin und eine weitere Energie fühlen. Er flog los, um nach zu sehen, was los ist. Als er schon befürchtete, die Energien verloren zu haben, konnte er sie schon sehen. Es waren Krillin und der Namekianische Junge Dende.

„Das ging ja superschnell! Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Gohan.

„Dende war im Auftrag des Oberältesten auf dem Weg hierher!" „Um uns die Losung zu verraten?" „Ja!" antwortete Dende fröhlich.

„Was ist mit Vegeta? Er hat seine Aura plötzlich gelöscht, damit wir ihn nicht bemerken."

„Ich glaube, er hat nichts gemerkt. Er hat gesagt, er müsse schlaf nachholen!"

Und so, während Gotan und Vegeta schliefen. Schnappten sich Dende, Krillin und Gohan die 7 namekianischen Dragonballs und deportierten sie auf eine Insel, fern vom Raumschiff.

„Juhu, Geschafft!"

Doch da bemerkten sie eine ziemlich starke Aura, die sich mit einem Affenzahn ihrer Location näherte! Es ist Freezer!

„Unser Wunsch, schnell!"

Doch, da der Drache nur namekianisch hörte, konnte allein Dende mit ihm kommunizieren.

„Eniehcsre, Emuaert red Ttog, Agnulop!"

Und mit diesem Worten verfinsterte sich der Himmel, wie er es auch auf der Erde tat, wenn sich der Drache aus seinem Schlaf erhob. Die Dragonballs begannen zu leuchten und der Drachen stieg aus ihnen empor. Er war viel Größer als der auf der Erde und etwas klobiger war er auch.

Freezer derweil wusste nicht, warum diese „Sonnenfinsternis" eintrat.

Und bei Meister Kaio freuten sich alle, weil der Wunsch sich gleich erfüllen wird.

Zurück beim Drachen...

„Bei uns heißt er Polunga. Das bedeutet "Gott der Träume"...Auch ich sehe ihn zum ersten mal.!

„**IHR HABT ALLE 7 DRAGONBALLS ZUSAMMENGEBRACHT, SAGT MIT NUN WAS IHR EUCH WÜNSCHT. DREI WÜNSCHE WILL ICH EUCH ERFÜLLEN, SOFERN DIES IN MEINER MACHT STEHT."** Dröhnte Polunga.

Der erste Wunsch lautete: „Mach alle auf der Erde wieder lebendig, die durch die Saiyajin umgekommen sind!"

„dnis nemmokegmu nijayias eid hcrud eid, gidnebel redeiw edre red fua ella hcam!" lautete die Übersetzung dieses Wunsches.

Doch der Drache weigerte sich. „Das geht nicht! Ich kann pro Wunsch nur einen zum Leben erwecken!"

„Was?"

Überall machte sich Enttäuschung breit. Selbst bei Meister Kaio. So mussten sie umdenken...aber wie genau sollen sie vorgehen? Piccolo hatte da eine Idee.

„Lass mich mit Gohan sprechen! Bitte!"

„Okay...Leg deine Hand auf meine Schulter!" „Danke!"

Und so legte Piccolo seine 4 gliedrige (jepp, im manga hat er nur 4 Finger inkl. Daumen) Hand auf Kaios Schulter und begann, zu Gohans Herzen zu sprechen.

„Son Gohan, hörst du mich! Ich bin's Piccolo!"

Auf Namek...

„Piccolo! Nicht möglich!" schloss Krillin aus.

Doch Piccolo wusste es besser. /Ich spreche durch Kaio direkt zu deinem Herzen/ (Anm. v. Kaio: Heh, für dich immer noch Meister Kaio...)

/ich weiß, das ihr nur drei Leute lebendig machen könnt. Hört gut zu! Mit dem ersten Wunsch müsst ihr mich zum Leben erwecken! Wenn ich lebe, lebt auch Gott wieder und es gibt wieder irdische Dragonballs für weitere Wünsche/

„ Ja! Das ist eine Möglichkeit!" gab Krillin zu.

Auf Kaio-Sei...

„Alles Klar! Ziemlich Clever..."

„Und nun zum zweiten Wunsch! Damit müsst ihr mich nach Namek wünschen! Ich habe ein Hühnchen mit Freezer zu rupfen, der meine Artgenossen getötet hat! Ich bin hier viel stärker geworden! Diesen Kerl besiege ich bestimmt! Also holt mich nach Namek!...Der dritte Wunsch ist frei!"

Und wieder auf Namek...

Gohan freute sich schon auf Piccolo...

„Heh! Los, die ersten beiden Wünsche!"

„Ah...Jawohl! Piccolo heißt der, nicht!" fragte Dende nach.

Und schon ging es los!

„gidnebel redeiw oloccip renaikeman ned hcam!"

„**ICH HABE VERSTANDEN! DER ERSTE WUNSCH SEI EUCH GEWÄHRT**." Kam es von oben.

Zurück beim Raumschiff...

Gotan wachte auf und sah sich zunächst nach den Dragonballs um...doch die waren verschwunden, samt seinem Bruder!

„Vegeta! VEGETA!" rief er schließlich, und als Vegeta auch endlich wach war, „Die Dragonballs sind weg!"

„WAS! Was ist das!" fragte er, weil er über Gotans Kopf hinweg ein riesiges Monster erblickt. „Was für ein Monster!"

Gotan drehte sich um und erkannte sofort, was es ist, obwohl er den Drachen nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Das muss der Dragonball-Drache sein!"

„Verdammt! Und Freezer ist auch schon ganz nah!"

Die beiden rasten (flogen) los, in der Hoffnung, sich noch etwas wünschen zu können.

Auf dem Planet des Kaios...

Fft...mit diesen Geräusch verschwand der leuchtende Ring über Piccolos Kopf – Das Zeichen, für seine Auferstehung von den Toten.

„Gut! Ich lebe wieder! Jetzt der nächste Wunsch!"

Und auch auf der Erde bestand der Anlass zur Freude, denn just in dem Moment, als Piccolo wieder belebt wurde, lebte auch Gott wieder! „Gott! Oh, Gott!" jubelte Popo.

Wieder beim namekianischen Drachen…

„Und als zweiten Wunsch lass bitte Piccolo hierher beamen!" bestellte Gohan.

Krillin bemerkte als erster, das Vegeta im Anmarsch war. Also beeilte sich Dende noch etwas mehr.

„Netenalp neseid fua oloccip renaikeman ned egnirb ettib!" rief Dende dem Drachen noch zu, der diesen Wunsch auch ohne Probleme erfüllen konnte.

Piccolo wurde zwar auf den Planeten Namek gebracht, jedoch nicht zu dem Drachen.

„Ihr wolltet ihn auf diesem Planeten...etwa genau hierher!" fragte Dende, obwohl es längst zu spät war...denn schon ist ein stinkwütender Saiyajin auf der Insel gelandet.

„Also Tatsächlich...Ihr habt mich ausgetrickst...dafür werdet ihr bezahlen!" schimpfte Vegeta.

„Ja wirklich! Vegeta hat Papa zum heilen gebracht und uns Schutzanzüge gegeben, und das ist der Dank dafür!" meckerte Gotan die Verräter an. „Das hätte er eigentlich nicht nötig gehabt!"

„..." Vegeta wurde sich anscheinend jetzt erst bewusst, wer ihm da geholfen hat...doch er gewann seine Fassung zurück. „Ihr Narren! Ihr habt alles versaut! Mich unsterblich zu machen wäre die einzige Chance gewesen, Freezer zu besiegen! Ihr VOLLIDIOTEN!"

„Warte! Wir haben noch einen Wunsch übrig!" versuchte Gohan die 2 aufgebrachten Saiyajin zu besänftigen.

„Ha! Dann bin ich beruhigt..." Gohan schaffte es tatsächlich!

Doch während sie redeten und redeten kommt Freezer immer näher...und dieser konnte Polunga bereits sehen!

„Also dann...macht mich unsterblich! Schnell! Freezer wird gleich hier sein!" hetzte Vegeta.

Die drei Knirpse (Krillin, Gohan und Dende) zögerten noch etwas, denn sie wussten nicht, ob es eine so gute Idee war, Vegeta zur Unsterblichkeit zu verhelfen...

(Anm. v. Autor: Die Wahrheit ist: Vegeta ist schon unsterblich! Woran, glaubt ihr, stirbt man? An einem Ki-Strahl im Herzen? Nein! An Krebs? Falsch! An Gift? Auch nicht...Man stirbt, wenn man vergessen wird!)

„Das ist also meine Heimat..." Piccolo war inzwischen auf Namek und beäugt interessiert seinen Herkunftsplaneten. Doch er hat keine Zeit, er muss ihn von Freezer befreien.

Wieder beim Drachen...

„**MACHT SCHON! WO BLEIBT DER LETZTE WUNSCH!**" Polunga wartete nicht gern.

„Worauf wartest du? Sag's ihm schnell!" drängte Vegeta den kleinen Namekianer.

„Jetzt ist es eh Wurst! Dende, erfüll ihm seinen Wunsch! Vegeta ist zwar auch ein Schwein, aber immer noch besser als Freezer! Auch wenn es mir nicht passt, dies ist der einzige Weg...!" unterstützte Krillin, die These (Behauptung), dass sie mit Vegeta eine Chance gegen Freezer hätten.

„Ah...Okay!" willigte Dende endlich ein und machte sich schon ans Werk..."Also gut: hcilbretsnu ategev..." Doch mitten im Satz fing Polunga an, zu blinken und die Kraft der Dragonballs ließ nach! Es wurde wieder Taghell und die Dragonballs fielen mit lautem Dröhnen auf den namekianischen Erdboden zurück.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten? Wieso ist der Drache verschwunden, der Himmel wieder hell? Und wieso haben sich die Dragonballs in Steine verwandelt?" fragen über fragen...

„...Der Oberälteste ist tot...! Nun ist er, der die Dragonballs erschaffen , doch gestorben..." Doch Dende hatte nicht viel Zeit, um seinen Respektgenießenden Ahnen zu trauern.

„WAS SAGST DU DA! Du Lümmel! Was wird nun aus meiner Unsterblichkeit! Das ist eure Schuld...Dafür werdet ihr büßen!"

Doch auch Vegeta blieb nicht viel Zeit zum trauern, denn sobald er sich etwas umgedreht hatte, entdeckt er eine überaus Finstere Gestalt, die ebenso enttäuscht über den Verbleib der Dragonballs war.

„FREEZER!"


	9. Freezer

7. Freezer:

„Ihr habt es also getan...meinen Traum von Unsterblichkeit zerstört!" Freezer trug seinen Namen wirklich zurecht..., „Ich bekomme keine Signale mehr vom Ginyu-Sonderkommando. Habt ihr sie umgebracht?..."

„Ganz recht! Und mit dir machen wir weiter!" schnauzte Gotan Freezer aus heiterem Himmel an und zeigte mit dem Finger auf seinen Gegner. Der Junge schreckte anscheinend vor nichts zurück. Entweder, er war mutig...oder ziemlich blöd!

/Gotan, du IDIOT/

„So, so...ein ganz mutiger...willst du als erster Sterben!"

„Ich habe keine Angmpfpfpfffff!" Gotan wurde von Krillin geschnappt und noch rechtzeitig zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Nun, die zu Stein gewordenen Dragonballs müssen euch enttäuschen...und mich erst! So wie von euch bin ich noch nie verarscht worden...Ich hätte nie gedacht, das es so endet...Aber dafür...WERDET IHR BÜßEN, IHR WÜRMER! ICH WERDE EUCH LANGSAM ZU TODE QUÄLEN!"

Krillin, Gohan, Gotan und Vegeta bereiteten sich schon auf einen langen Kampf vor und gehen in Position.

„Jetzt zeigst du dein wahres Gesicht...Komm nur! Ich mach dir das Leben schwer!" drohte Vegeta.

„Rede keinen Unsinn...Du hast wohl vergessen, wie schrecklich ich bin!" hielt Freezer dagegen und schraubte seine Kampfkraft extrem hoch!

Und Piccolo beeilte sich auch, so schnell er konnte und bemerkt ebenfalls, das Freezer aktiv geworden war. Auf seinem Flug entdeckte er Nehl, der noch immer verletzt im Gras dalag.

„Der sieht ja aus wie ich...Das muss ein Namekianer sein..." Piccolo ist eben ein heller Bursche! „Und er liegt im sterben..."

„Du musst der Namekianer sein, von dem die Erdlinge gesprochen haben. Ihr Wunsch ist also erfüllt worden...Das ist gut. „ brachte Nehl hervor, „...erstaunlich...Du hast Wahnsinnige Kräfte...Wenn du wieder der Namekianer wirst, der du einst warst, kannst du Freezer besiegen!"

„Was?"

„Wenn du dich wieder vereinigen würdest, könntest du Freezer übertreffen. Ich war ihm zwar unterlegen, aber ich habe seine Kraft verstanden!"

„Das hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter, außerdem habe ich dazu keine Lust!"

„Dann vereinige dich doch mit mir!" bot Nehl an, „Ich bin auf diesem Planeten der einzige Krieger-Typ!"

„Wa...Was! Mit dir!"

„Ja, deine Kraft wird sich vervielfachen!"

Es gab einiges hin und her...doch schließlich konnte sich Piccolo überwinden, sich mit Nehl zu verbinden.

„Okay, ich probiers...Aber wenn mir irgendwas spanisch (es gibt in dieser Welt kein Spanien) vorkommt, schmeiße ich dich gleich wieder raus!" „Dabei will ich dir doch nur ein schönes Geschenk machen." wand Nehl ein.

Und schon verwandelte sich Nehl in gleißendes Licht und ging die Verbindung mit Piccolo ein.

Nach der Verbindung stellte Piccolo fest, das er kein bisschen von seiner Freiheit oder Persönlichkeit eingebüsst hatte. Er hatte nicht nur die unglaubliche Kraft, sondern auch das Wissen von Nehl erhalten.

„Was für eine Kraft! Was für eine unglaubliche KRAFT! Ich kann gewinnen! Ich bin Unschlagbar! Jetzt besitze ich die Ultimative Kraft!" erfreute über dieses Ereignis machte sich Piccolo sogleich auf den direkten Weg zum Kampfgeschehen.

Doch am Kampfplatz...

„Was für eine Kraft...Wir sehen ganz schön alt aus..." fürchtete Krillin sich.

„Logo! Oder glaubt ihr vier Ameisen, einen Dinosaurier besiegen zu können?" gab Freezer frech von sich.

Doch Vegeta war da ganz optimistisch. „Wir können gewinnen! Zu viert können wir dich schlagen!"

„Hä!"

„Du merkst wohl nicht...dass die beiden (Krillin und Gohan) viel stärker geworden sind...und auch er hier (Gotan) ist nicht gerade schwach...und ich bin dabei, zu dem gefürchteten Super-Saiyajin zu werden!"

Dies schien Eindruck auf Freezer gemacht zu haben, denn dieser zuckte zusammen...

„Diese Lüge geht dir so leicht über die Lippen..." versuchte Freezer, sich zu beruhigen, „Du ein Super-Saiyajin? Dass ich nicht lache...DU NERVST MICH UNGEHEUER!"

Mit einem Satz schnellte Freezers Faust auf Vegetas Gesicht zu! Doch Vegeta konnte den Schlag mit seiner Hand gerade noch stoppen. „grrr...grrr!" Freezer zögerte jedoch nicht. Er schlug mit der anderen Faust zu! Doch auch diese konnte Vegeta aufhalten! Zwischen den Beiden entstand ein großes Spannungsfeld, das wuchs und wuchs, bis Freezers Scouter schließlich unter der hohen Spannung kaputt brach.

„Alles Klar...Du hattest nicht ganz Unrecht..."

Krillin und Gohan waren nun auch überzeugt, das sie Freezer schaffen könnten...,doch...

„Dann verwandle dich mal, Freezer! Tu dir keinen Zwang an!" „Woher weißt du davon!" „Ist Zarbon rausgerutscht." Lautete die Antwort.

„ver...wandeln!" fragten Krillin und Gohan ungläubig.

„Meinetwegen...Wenn ihr so gern sterben wollt...!" drohte Freezer. „Eurer Todessehnsucht kann geholfen werden!"

„Wie? Was? Verwandeln? Was soll das heißen, Vegeta?"

„Im Universum gibt es viele Rassen, die ihre Gestalt verwandeln können. Zur Tarnung oder um keine Unnötige Energie zu verschwenden..." erklärte Vegeta.

„Bei mir ist es anders...Verwandelt habe ich so viel Kraft, das ich sie nicht beherrschen kann...hä,hä,hä..." schloss Freezer.

„So wie...bei uns Saiyajin, wenn wir den Vollmond betrachten?" fragte Gotan.

„!" „Ja...so in etwa." Antwortet Freezer, „Doch, selbst, wenn sich einer von euch verwandeln würde (er wusste, das Vegeta sich verwandeln könnte und sah, das Gotan einen Schwanz hat, der ihn dazu befähigte), würde es euch nichts nützen, denn ich bin zu stark!"

„Keine Angst, so groß ist der Unterschied nicht." Meinte Vegeta.

„Ha! Warts ab, Freundchen...Seht gut her, das sieht man nicht alle Tage! Selbst beim Überfall auf den Planeten Vegeta war die Verwandlung unnötig, und den dortigen König zu besiegen...Dein Vater war auch nur eine Flasche, Vegeta..." Wieder ein mal erniedrigte er Vegeta und macht seine Familie schlecht...

„..."

Zunächst sprengt Freezer seine Kampfweste...

„Ha! Welch Veränderung! Bring mich nicht zum lachen! Super Striptease...Das ist alles!" Vegeta war mal wieder zu voreilig.

Und dann begann Freezer mit der wahren Verwandlung. Seine Kampfkraft stieg um das Doppelte. Dann wuchs sein Rumpf unproportional an...danach die Arme und Beine, welche nebenbei auch sehr viel muskulöser wurden. Und zum Schluss Freezers Kopf! Sein Hals streckte sich und die Hörner verkrümmen sich zu Stier-Hörnern! Als er die Verwandlung abgeschlossen hatte, schien er insgesamt gewachsen und muskulöser geworden zu sein. Aber das schrecklichste an der ganzen Verwandlung war diese strömende Kampfkraft. Nun war er ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner!

„Da...Da...Das gibt's doch nicht..." so etwas hatte Vegeta in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie gesehen!

„Was für ein Alptraum!" Auch die anderen waren schockiert – Zurecht!

„Hehehehe...passt besser auf...Ich bin nicht mehr so nett wie eben!" drohte Freezer.

Zunächst sprengte er die ganze Gegend in die Luft.

Krillin bekam dabei etwas ab, weil er Dende retten wollte! Zum Glück war es nur ein Kratzer.

„Hahahaha...Ganz gutes Fluchttempo, aber das war nur der Anfang. So etwas hätte selbst ein Saiyajin geschafft!" Freezer hörte nicht auf, diese Rasse zu schikanieren, „Nun, wen soll ich zuerst in die Hölle schicken? DEN!"

Freezer schoss mit gewaltiger Geschwindigkeit auf Krillin zu und spießte ihn mit seinem Horn auf!

„KRILLIN!"

„Dieser Narr! Was muss er sich auch um diesen Namekianer kümmern!"

„Wie gesagt...ich habe mich so schlecht unter Kontrolle..." behauptete Freezer.

Schließlich ließ er von Krillin ab, und Krillin stürzt ins Meer. Gohan rast hinterher, wurde aber von Freezer aufgehalten.

„Du brauchst keine Hilfe mehr, Kleiner! Du solltest dir lieber sorgen um dich selbst machen."

„Aus...aus dem weg!" Und da rastete Gohan aus! Seine Kampfkraft steigt binnen Sekunden! Und ehe Freezer aufhören konnte doof zu lächeln, wurde er von Gohan auch schon verdroschen! Schließlich pflasterte Er seinen Gegner mit Ki-Bällen zu, so dass Gohan ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Vegeta seinerseits war ziemlich überrascht, wie stark Gohan sein konnte, wenn er wütend war.

/Er ist doch hoffentlich einem Super-Saiyajin nicht näher als ich/

„Ah! Krillin!" Gohans Kraft nahm wieder etwas ab und er wendete sich wieder Krillin zu.

„Alles OK! Er atmet noch!" beruhigte Gotan seinen Bruder. Gotan war ins Wasser gesprungen, als es keiner bemerkt hatte.

„Keine Entwarnung! Freezer lebt noch!" triebt Vegeta den Kleinen an.

Und tatsächlich! Freezer ging es, bis auf einige Kratzer, noch richtig gut! „Außergewöhnlich...Das eben hat sogar mir etwas wehgetan...Jetzt bin ich noch wütender als vorhin!"

„Verdammt, wir haben ihn unterschätzt!" gab Vegeta zu, „Ich hätte nie gedacht, das er seien Kampfkraft kontrollieren kann!"

„Das zahle ich dir heim...hohoho..." (Anm. v. Autor: Hohoho: so lachen Weihnachtsmänner und böse Frauen.)

Währenddessen hatte Gotan den schwerverletzten Krillin an Land geschafft, wo Dende auf ihn wartete.

Freezer flog auf Gohan zu und schlug ihn fast zu Brei. Doch diesmal blieb Vegeta nicht Tatenlos. Er schoss eine recht starke Ki-Attacke auf Freezer ab!

„Klasse! Wie unvorsichtig von diesem arroganten Laffen! Das war Maßarbeit!" freute sich Vegeta. (Anm. v. Autor: Was ist ein Laffe, Anm. v. Vegeta: Freezer!)

Doch er freute sich zu früh! Freezer hatte auch diesmal kaum einen Kratzer abbekommen!

„Immer schön mit der Ruhe, Vegeta...Du kommst ja auch noch dran!" versprach Freezer seinem ehemaligen Untergebenen.

Da blieb Vegeta die Spucke weg. Er trieb zwischen Zuversicht und Hoffnungslosigkeit. „Unser Schicksal ist besiegelt..."

Freezer kümmerte sich weiter um Gohan und es kam zu einen ziemlich unfairen und ungleichem Kräftemessen. Schließlich drohte Gohans Schädel unter der Last des Fußes von Freezer zu zerplatzen. Er war am Boden und Freezer stand halb auf ihm! Vegeta konnte schon das knirschen hören..."He, Vegeta! Willst du ihm nicht helfen! Sonst ist er gleich hinüber!" fordert Freezer ihn auf.

„Son-Gohan ist mir Schnuppe...Aber was kann ich gegen Freezers gewaltige Kraft ausrichten!" Vegeta war voller Zweifel.

Freezer konnte gerade noch einem uns wohlbekannten Energie-Diskus ausweichen...Krillin war wieder auferstanden! Und er hatte nicht einen Kratzer! „WIE? Du bist doch schwer verletzt! Was...Wieso!" Freezer verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Aber Krillin ließ seinem Gegner keine Zeit zum Überlegen und schickte einen Diskus nach dem anderen auf Freezer los. Leider konnte Freezer jeder einzelnen Scheibe ausweichen! „Bätsch!" Krillin streckte Freezer noch die Zunge heraus und floh dann. Da hatte er aber leider die Rechnung ohne den Wirt gemacht, denn Freezer war nun mal schneller! „Wieso geht es dir so gut? Was fällt dir ein, meinen Schwanz abzuschneiden?"

(Anm. v. Autor: dachte Krillin vielleicht, das es sich wirklich so verhält. Wie bei den Saiyajin? Schwanz ab Rückverwandlung?)

Krillin konnte nicht ausweichen...ihm blieb nur noch weg zu laufen. Er machte einen Sonnenblitz und verschwand erst mal aus Freezers Blickfeld. Dann hätte Vegeta Freezer mit einer Attacke erledigen sollen...Doch der stand in der Luft und träumt!...Naja, nicht ganz, er sah gerade, wie Gohan von Dende geheilt wird...Das war es also! Deshalb ging es Krillin so gut!

„So ist das also! Wieso habt ihr mir nicht gesagt, was der kleine Namekianer kann?"

„Wir haben es selber nicht gewusst! Sonst wäre Papa längst geheilt!" warf Gotan ein.

Und da erschien auch Gohan wieder auf dem aero-dynamischen Schlachtfeld.

Auch Vegeta zeigte sich wieder beruhigter..."He...In ihm fließt Saiyajinblut, seine Kampfkraft ist extrem gestiegen...Gut! Das Glück hat sich zu unseren Gunsten Gewandt..."

(Anm. v. Autor: steht sein Nationalstolz über seinem kämpferischen Ego, der beste sein zu wollen?)

„Nicht möglich! Dem kleinen geht's auch wieder gut! Dabei war der doch fast tot..." Freezer schien diese Tatsache nicht so zu gefallen wie Vegeta.

„Da kommt Jemand!" bemerkte Vegeta

Yup! Da kam endlich der Nationalspieler von Namek! Es ist..."Piccolo!"

„Sorry, Bin spät dran! Das da...ist also Freezer. Scheint ja wirklich ein richtiges Monster zu sein!"

„Tst...den hatte ich doch auf der Erde getötet! Also habt ihr Narren mit den Dragonballs diesen Abschaum zum Leben erweckt!" Vegeta schien über diese gute Verstärkung nicht sonderlich angetan zu sein.

„Tut mir leid, das ich für dich nur Abschaum bin, aber merk dir eins...Wenn ich mit Freezer fertig bin, kommst du an die Reihe!"

„Nach Freezer komme ich? Ha, ha! Echt witzig Namekianer!"

Es stellte sich vor allem eine Frage: Kann Piccolo Freezer besiegen?

Krillin, Gohan und Gotan (und Piccolo) hofften es, Vegeta ist geteilter Meinung...da weiß man es nicht so genau...

Bei Freezer wiederum war es sicher: er wollte auch diesen Namekianer ausrotten!

Piccolo und Freezer landeten auf dem Boden. Anscheinend sollte es zunächst ein solcher Kampf zwischen den Beiden werden.

„Ein Wahnsinn! Er kennt Freezers Kräfte nicht!"

„Das wird er gleich merken..." Vegeta blieb skeptisch.

„Ihr kennt aber auch Piccolos Kräfte nicht...wir werden ja jetzt sehen, ob er sich schlagen kann!" meinte Gotan.

Und schon ging der Kampf los! Er begann mit einem Typischen Schlagabtausch, ging zu Ki-Attacken über und es sah gar nicht mal so übel für Piccolo aus.

„Piccolo ist eben ein Teufelskerl!" Gohan war total begeistert, von seinem großen, grünen Freund.

„Vielleicht müssen wir doch nicht sterben, Gohan!" freute sich Krillin

Aber Freezer gab sich nicht so leicht geschlagen. Nun gewann er wieder die Überhand von dem Kampf. Er stampfte Piccolo in den Boden. Es sah wieder nicht gut aus, für unsere Freunde

„Hä, hä, hä...Du bist wirklich gut, kleiner! Deshalb sollst du meine wahre Kraft kennen lernen!" höhnte Freezer

Doch er hatte sich verschätzt und zu früh gefreut. Piccolo zog seine schweren Klamotten aus und legte jetzt erst richtig los!

„Dann mal los...Herzchen! Die Rache für alle getöteten Namekianer ist dir sicher!" prophezeite Piccolo seinem Opfer schon.

„Verzeih, mein Lieber...aber ich bin noch lange nicht am Ende!" drohte Freezer, „Auch diese Gestalt habe ich nur angenommen...Gut! zuerst nehme ich dir jede Hoffnung...Mit jeder Verwandlung verdoppelt sich meine Kraft! Und zwei hab ich noch! Na, dämmert's?"

„Was sagst du da?"

Alle waren entsetzt. Das war das Ende!

„Sieh her...So viel Ehre! Dies ist die Premiere! Haha! Pass genau auf! Meine zweite Verwandlung!"

Und wieder erhöhte sich Freezers Kampfkraft dramatisch! Hierbei sprossen aus seinem Rücken dornenartige Hörner. Dann verlängerten sich seine Schulterpolster (?) und zu guter Letzt verlängerte sich sein Kopf nach hinten hinaus!

„Sorry, ich habe dich warten lassen! Nun, auf zur zweiten Runde!"

„Geht ja gerade noch!" meint Krillin

„Du Narr! Er ist doppelt so stark wie eben!" belehrte Vegeta ihn, „Und voll konzentriert!"

„Die Verletzungen vom letzten Kampf sind auch wieder weg!" bemerkte Gohan.

„Na, leicht wie ein Vogel, was? Und Schnell wie ein Wiesel, wie?" höhnte Freezer, „glaube nur an dich...dann wird's lustiger!"

Piccolo war kurz vor Schreck wie gelähmt. Doch dann besann er sich und flüchtete, was das Zeug hielt. Aber er hatte keine Chance! Mit der Kraft-Zunahme war auch Freezers Geschwindigkeit enorm gestiegen! Zunächst holte er ihn ein, und dann verpasst er ihm einen Schlag nach dem anderen! Piccolo hatte nicht einmal Zeit, um "oha!" zu brüllen. /Er ist zu schnell/

„AUFHÖREN!" schrie Gohan und stürzte sich erneut auf Freezer. Krillin wollte seinem Freund helfen. Gotan wollte ihm auch helfen, doch er wurde von Vegeta zurückgehalten. „Was zum...!"

„Bleib hier! Mach mich fertig! Jetzt sofort!" „He?"

/Wenn ich den Tod nur noch ein einziges Mal überwinde, werde ich ganz bestimmt ein Super-Saiyajin/

Gohan wollte Freezer treten, doch dieser weichte nach oben aus. Gohan flog etwas höher und startete eine gewaltige Ki-Attacke auf Freezer, der er im Moment nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte.

„Weiter so...Son-Gohan!"

Doch nun wurde das Spielchen umgedreht. Freezer konnte die Ki-Attacke zurückschleudern auf Gohan! Zum Glück war Piccolo da und konnte das schlimmste verhindern. Diesmal musste er jedoch nicht sein Leben lassen.

„Seltsam, Die Todesgefahr scheint den Kleinen verändert zu haben...Ich hab's ! Er ist ein Saiyajin! Genau wie der andere Junge... Wer ist der Vater? Ich habe doch vor 30 alle Saiyajin bis auf Vegeta, Radditz und Nappa getötet!..." grübelte Freezer.

„Den Angriff hat er abgewehrt...aber du bist echt stark geworden, Gohan! Das freut mich sehr!" beglückwünschte Piccolo seinen kleinen Freund.

„Aber es nützt nichts! Dabei war das volle Kraft! Wirkungslos gegen Freezer!"

„...Sie sehen weder Vegeta noch Nappa ähnlich...und Radditz? Das könnte es sein...aber der eine Junge kommt mir so bekannt vor...als hätte ich ihn schon mal vor langer Zeit gesehen...Egal, sie werden alle dran glauben! Kein Saiyajin wird überleben! Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, falls doch etwas an der beknackten Legende vom Super-Saiyajin dran ist. Schließlich werden die Kleinen und Vegeta ja immer stärker." Beschloss Freezer.

„Hör mir zu! Du weißt doch, das wir Saiyajin mit jedem Todeskampf stärker werden?" schrie Vegeta Gotan an, „Also mach mich Fertig! Wenn ich es selbst mache, gilt's nicht! Vor Freezers letzter Verwandlung!"

„Aber ich bin doch zu schwach für dich!"

„Keine Sorge! Ich fahre meine Kampfkraft so weit es geht herunter. Der kleine Namekianer heilt mich dann im Nu!" verriet er Gotan mit einem Lächeln.

„Also gut! Ho, ho, ho,...Zwar könnte ich euch auch in dieser Gestalt mühelos pulverisieren...aber lernt meine ultimative Kraft kennen, die der schiere Tod ist!" prahlte Freezer, „Ich bin so gut zu euch! Seht nun...meine wahre Gestalt!"

Alle waren noch schockierter als sie es ohnehin schon sind.

„Jetzt oder nie! Schnell!" drängte Vegeta.

Schließlich gab Gotan nach und jagte ihm sein Ki durch den Magen. „Hejaaaah!"

„Das war gut!...Das reicht! Endlich werde ich...Ein Super-Saiyajin." Freute sich Vegeta.

„Wieso...hat mein Bruder Vegeta...?"

„Gohan! Wir müssen hier weg!" drängte Krillin.

„Ja...Jawohl!" antwortete der Angesprochene, „Alles in Ordnung, Piccolo?" „Das wäre übertrieben." Gohan trug den schwerverletzten Namekianer zum Doktor Dende.

„Was! Mich kannst du nicht heilen!" fragte Vegeta gequält.

„Genau! So ist es." Dende wollte ihn nicht heilen, weil er zu viele Namekianer auf dem Gewissen hatte.

„Spinnst du? Dann hat Freezer leichtes Spiel mit uns! Beeilung! Gleich wird ich Ohnmächtig!"

„ich muss dem Anderen helfen!" Und schon düste Dende zu Piccolo herüber.

„Die Kraft der Saiyajin nimmt gewaltig zu, wenn sie sich von Todeskämpfen erholt haben. Das solltest du wissen!" erklärte Gotan seinem Bruder, „Damit er Freezer die Stirn bieten kann, sollte ich ihn tödlich verletzen!"

„Ah!...Dende!"

Kurz bevor Dende sie übersehen konnte, rief Gohan ihn zu Piccolo rüber.

Doch leider blieb Dendes Tat nicht unbeobachtet. Freezer konnte während seiner Verwandlung sehen, wie Dende Piccolo heilt. „Alles klar! So ist das also!" Es war sehr unvorsichtig, ihm das zu zeigen...selbst wenn es ein Versehen war...

Schließlich wurde Freezer von einer großen Energie-Kugel umhüllt, die explodierte.

„Dende, du musst Vegeta heilen, bitte!" drängte Gotan den kleinen Namekianer, „Sonst haben wir gegen Freezer keine Chance! Ich kann verstehen, das du sauer auf ihn bist, das ändert aber nichts!"

„Heile ihn, bitte! Ich kümmere mich später um ihn!" Versicherte Piccolo Dende.

WOMMM!

Unter Freezers Verwandlung erzitterte der ganze Planet...seine Kampfkraft war gar nicht mehr aus zu machen!

„Er ist jetzt fertig!"

„Bitte, Dende, heile Vegeta!"

„...Na gut!" Und schon düste er los zu Vegeta.

Dort angekommen heilte er ihn, aber der Patient war nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Wartezeit. (Patient heißt auf Englisch Geduld) „Na also!" Als Bezahlung trat er seinen Arzt. „Sei froh, das du noch lebst! ...Wow, Freezers Kampfkraft ist ohne Worte...Also hat er seine wahre Gestalt. Und ich bin jetzt ein Super-Saiyajin!" Vegeta war...sich ziemlich sicher.

„Das ist Freezer? Der ist ja richtig kuschelig..." Krillin ließ sich anscheinend nur von Äußerlichkeiten leiten.

„...Aber stark wie nie! Jetzt wird's ernst! Es ist Ungerecht! Nach so vielen Mühen, die Dragonballs zu bekommen und mich her zu wünschen...und ich kann nun nichts mehr gegen ihn erreichen!" sagte Piccolo.

Die erste Bewegung des neuen Freezer diente dazu, einen Ki-Strahl zielgenau auf Dende abzufeuern. Der war so stark, das Dende sofort tot war! Nun hatten die Freunde keine Chance mehr, wieder geheilt zu werden! Nun konnte es nur noch bergab zum Tod gehen! „Der Arzt ist futsch!" höhnte Freezer.

„Der Arsch hat Dende umgebracht!"

„Na bereit für fürchterliche Qualen?" mit nur einer Bewegung stand Freezer neben unseren Freunden. Er war wirklich unermesslich stark und schnell geworden!

Gohan, Krillin und Piccolo stürzten sich auf Freezer und Belagern ihn mit einer Armada von Schlägen und Tritten. Doch es nützte alles nichts, Freezer weichte allem mühelos aus! Schließlich feuerten sie verschiedene Ki-Attacken auf ihren Gegner ab. Aber auch diesen konnte er ohne Probleme ausweichen.

„Er ist weg!"

Vegeta konnte ihn orten! Anscheinend hatte auch er wirklich ziemlich viel Kraft hinzugewonnen. Freezer zögerte nicht und schoss einen doppelten Ki-Strahl auf Gohan ab. „Zisch ab!" Mit einem Tritt konnte Vegeta ihn retten. Die Strahlen gingen ins Leere!

„Ich hab nichts gesehn!"

/Vegeta schon! Wieso eigentlich? Ist er so viel besser geworden/ fragte sich Piccolo.

„Danke, das war knapp!"

„Quatsch! Ich habe dich nicht gerettet" wehrte Vegeta ab, „Ich euch allen nur etwas zeigen..." Vegeta war sich so sicher, das er glaubte, er schaffte Freezer im Alleingang.

„Herzchen, bluffst du...oder bist du verrückt geworden?" Freezer glaubte ihm Jedenfalls nicht.

„Lach nur, solange du kannst! Vor dir steht, wovor du dich am meisten fürchtest, ein Super-Saiyajin!" behauptete Vegeta starrsinnig.

Zunächst guckte Freezer auch überrascht, doch er fing sich wieder..."Ha, ha, ha...Ein guter Witz...hi, hi!"

„Kakarott wird es nicht werden!" Mit diesen Worten griff nun Vegeta Freezer an und versuchte, ihn zu erwischen. Doch jeder Schlag geht ins Leere. Anscheinend hatte er sich überschätzt.

„Ha, ha, ha, ha! Na, du Schnecke, hier bin ich! Super-Heini!"

„ist nicht wahr!...grrr..grrr..."

„Wenn du weiter so Schnarchig bist, hast du keine Chance! Also lass den Blödsinn mit dem Super-Saiyajin-Storys..."

Vegeta traute seinen Sinnen nicht. „Da muss doch mehr drin sein!...Ich bin ein SUPER-SAIYAJIN!" Vegeta war sichtlich verzweifelt. Er schickte Freezer eine geballte Ladung seiner Energie „KREPIER, FREEZER!" Er rastete total aus!

„Willst du etwa den ganzen Planeten vernichten!"

Doch Freezer ließ das kalt. Er benutzte Vegetas Energie kurzerhand als Fußball und kickte sie ins Weltall.

„Ich fass...es nicht...!"

„Er hat es einfach weggekickt!" „Dabei war das Vegetas volle Kraft!" „Freezer ist viel zu stark!"

„Und jetzt...bin ich dran, Süßer!" drohte Freezer, „Du hast die ganzen 30 Jahre versucht, mich zu töten! Du hast alles mögliche probiert...und? Bin ich tot!"

Schon wieder hatte er keine Chance gegen Freezer. Vegeta hatte genug...gegen seinen Willen bahnten sich nun tränen ihren Weg hinaus. Vegetas Kampfgeist war gebrochen...

Freezer legte los und da Vegeta sich nicht mehr wehrte, hatte Freezer leichtes Spiel mit seinem Opfer. Freezer schnappte sich Vegeta mit seinem Echsen-Artigen Schwanz, hob ihn damit hoch und bearbeitete sein Opfer mit Schlägen.

„AUFHÖREN!" Gotan hatte genug, er wollte sich diese Grausamkeiten nicht länger ansehen, er musste etwas tun!

Gotan stürzte sich auf Freezer, so das dieser Vegeta fallen lassen musste.

„!"

Freezer landete ziemlich unsanft auf einer der Nachbar-Inseln. Gotans Kraft war sprunghaft in die Höhe geschnellt. Seine Wut gab ihm viel Kraft! Gotan verfolgte seinen Gegner, der ihm immer wieder auswich.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, das du Vegeta noch mehr wehtust!" brüllte Gotan, und schoss eine Gewaltige Menge an Energie auf Freezer.

„Ach...du warst doch der freche Bengel von eben, nicht wahr? Dich wollte ich mir eigentlich schon zu Anfang an die Brust nehmen...Doch es ist leider immer etwas dazwischen gekommen. JETZT BIST DU TOT!" Ihre Energien prallten aufeinander und es wurde ein Kräfte-Messen der Superlative!

„Argh...ich gebe nicht auf!" Gotan setzte noch mehr Energie ein.

Freezer wich aus und sah seine Chance. Er stürzte sich Kopf voran auf Gotan und wollte ihn rammen. /Ha! Jetzt hat er alle seine Energie verbraucht.../ "Keine Sorge. Bevor du merkst, das es wehtut, bist du schon in der Hölle!"

„Oh, nein!" Gohan und Krillin konnten es nicht mit ansehen.

„Dieser Idiot! Sein Leben für diesen Narren auf Spiel zu setzen..."

Doch es dauerte zu lange...Gotan konnte rechtzeitig ausweichen und versetzte Freezer einen Schlag, der ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Freezer klatschte auf dem Wasser auf.

„Du Hund!" Und wieder holte Freezer für die nächste Attacke aus. Ein weiterer, tödlicher Energie-Strahl.

Aber dieses Mal würde Gotan ihn parieren. Er holte zu einem ebensolchen Schlag aus und die Ki-Strahlen neutralisierten sich.

„...alle Achtung...Du bist wirklich gut!" gab Freezer zu, „Aber das liegt auch nur daran, das du ein Saiyajin bist...aber das ist auch schon alles. Du wirst trotzdem sterben!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen!" Ein weiterer Schlagabtausch zwischen Gotan und Freezer.

Freezer gewann langsam die Oberhand...Er schickte seinen Gegner auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Ahhhh!" Gotan stürzte mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zu Boden...Er streifte bei seinem Sturz ein kleines Gebirge, welches unter dieser Last zusammenbrach und Gotan unter sich begrub.

Einige Minuten Geschah gar nichts. Freezer war sich schon sicher, das er auch diesen Gegner in die Knie gezwungen hatte. Und so wand er sich wieder seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu: Vegeta quälen.

Doch bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, wurde er von einer mächtigen Ki-Explosion vom Himmel geholt.

„Was!" Piccolo, Krillin und Gohan waren überrascht. „Son Goku?"

Fehlanzeige. Es war Gotan...Er war ein wenig verdreckt und blutete an verschiedenen Stellen, doch er war noch immer voller Energie!

„Du schon wieder!" meckerte Freezer, „Allmählich wirst du mir aber lästig...es wird Zeit, dich endgültig auszulöschen!"

„Das wirst du nicht!"

„So? ...Nun, bevor ich dich töte...verrate mir doch, warum du dich immer so schnell erholst. Den kleinen Namekianer habe ich doch getötet...?" fragte Freezer

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht...aber ich habe schon immer diese Fähigkeit gehabt, das meine Energie sich vollständig erholt, wenn ich 2 Sekunden Zeit habe..." grübelte Son Gotan.

„Nun, dann werde ich dir die 2 Sekunden einfach nicht lassen!" höhnte Freezer und holte zu einer weiteren Ki-Attacke aus. Gotan wich ihr aus und erschien hinter Freezer wieder. Er schickte Freezer mit ein paar Tritten auf die Matte. Freezer schoss mit einem Affenzahn ins Meer. Dort verweilte er nicht lange. Er lenkte die Schusskraft mit seinem Schwanz um und nahm wieder Kurs auf Gotan.

Und wieder ein Abtausch von Tritten und Schlägen. Keiner der Beiden wollte nachgeben. Und mit der Zeit begann auch Freezer, immer ausgebeulter auszusehen. Der hatte dann schließlich genug und ersuchte sein Opfer mit seinem Echsenschwanz zu erwürgen.

„...rghh!"

Währenddessen kam Vegeta wieder zu sich...

„Wa...was ist los...wer kämpft mit Freezer jetzt!" wollte er wissen.

„...Son Gotan kämpft mit ihm...Und es sieht nicht gut aus.." meldete Krillin.

Mittlerweile wurde es eng für Son Gotan...er drohte wahrlich zu ersticken. Doch er hatte noch eine letzte Option! Er biss seinem Gegner in den Schwanz!

„!"

„Ärcks...schmeckt jedenfalls nicht...röchl..." beschwerte sich Gotan., doch er lächelte.

„Du Hund!"

„Wuff! Hehe!" Gotan war sehr übermütig.

„Na gut! Du hast es nicht anders gewollt..." Freezer hob einen Felsblock an, der zufällig in der Nähe stand und fuhr ihn genau hinter Gotan, „Hier stelle ich dir etwas Neues vor!"

Freezer ließ den Felsblock zersplittern und ließ die einzelnen Splitter rings um Gotan umherfliegen.

„oh, oh..."

Schließlich flogen die Splitter aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf Gotan zu...Er hatte rechte Mühe, um ihnen zu entkommen.

Doch Letztlich in einem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit, als Freezer seinen Gegner vor lauter Splitter nicht mehr sehen konnte, explodierte Gotans Energie und ließ alle Splitter schmelzen.

„Warum sträubst du dich so...? macht dir der Tod so viel Angst?" fragte Freezer schließlich.

„Nein...ich habe keine Angst, zu sterben...Aber ich bin ein Saiyajin! Und solange ich noch eine Pflicht zu erfüllen habe, muss ich überleben!"

„Soso...eine Pflicht? Das hier wird trotzdem dein Ende sein...Es war ein Fehler, dich mit mir angelegt zu haben!" Freezer wollte Gotan gerade den Gnadenstoß versetzen, als...

Kakarott auf dem Schlachtfeld auftaucht!

Keiner hatte mehr an ihn gedacht und es für möglich gehalten, das er noch rechtzeitig erscheinen würde.

„Hi Piccolo, Du also auch hier? Mit den Dragonballs?" fragt er seinen grünen Freund. „Sorry, ich bin spät dran! Na, dann wollen wir mal!"

„Papa!" Und endlich wird auch Gotan vom kämpfen abgelöst.

„na, alles okay? Du siehst ein wenig angeschlagen aus...Du hast dich gut geschlagen!"

„Danke!"

„Du bist also Freezer. Sieht anders aus, als ich dachte..." Wie Kakarott sich Freezer wohl vorgestellt hat?

„Noch so ein Heini?"

„Vegeta und ich sind in einer Besprechung, du störst!" eröffnet er.

/Woher kenn ich den nur/ fragt sich Freezer.

„Kakarott...Endlich...

„Kakarott? Das ist doch ein saiyajinischer Name...Idee!" Freezer erinnert sich an den Krieger, der auf dem Planeten Vegeta zuletzt gegen ihn gekämpft hat. Freezer wusste es nicht, doch bei diesem Krieger handelte es sich um Bardock, Kakarotts und Radditz' Vater und Großvater von Gohan und Gotan.

/Deshalb kam mir der Kleine so bekannt vor..." Freezer blickte zu Gotan. „Kein Saiyajin bleibt am Leben! Du kannst dir gleich in die Hose machen!"

„Vielleicht." Gab Kakarott zu.

„Hier!" Freezer wollte den Neu-Ankömmling sogleich attackieren, doch Kakarott wich aus und verpasste ihm einen Tritt.

Aber Freezer ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Er sendete ihm fünf seiner tödlichen Ki-Strahlen. Kakarott blieb unbeeindruckt. Er wehrte sie locker mit nur einer Hand ab.

„Das gilt nicht! Mit nur einer Hand!"

Vegeta lachte sich schlapp, „Freezer! Jetzt bist du dran! Die Legende lebt! Er...ist ein Super-Saiyajin!

„!" diesmal glaubte Freezer es fast...aber eben nur fast.

„Kakarott ist der legendäre stärkste Kämpfer des Universums! Das wars Freezer! Tut mir echt leid!"

(Anm. v. Autor: im Manga steht hier Kakarotts irdischer Name...aber das ist falsch!)

/Halt doch den Mund, Vegeta/ Doch es war schon zu spät...Freezer war über diesen Ausspruch so verärgert, das er Vegeta einen Ki-Strahl mitten durchs Herz schickte...sein sicherer Tod!

„ich find dich...einfach nicht witzig!" meinte Freezer noch hämisch.

„Aargl..."

„Vegeta!"

„He! Spinnst du, er konnte sich kaum mehr bewegen!"

„Dieses Gequake um die Super-Saiyajin-Legende...Ich mag keine Nervsäcke!"

„Kakarott, bist du immer noch so naiv? Dann bist du's wohl doch nicht geworden...Du Narr! Werde endlich hart! Vergiss dein Mitleid, dann wirst du...ein Super Saiyajin!" Trotz seiner tödlichen Verletzung versuchte Vegeta etwas, ihm wichtiges zu sagen.

„So gemein wie du werde ich nie. Was wollt ihr nur alle von diesem Super-Saiyajin?" fragte Kakarott ungerührt.

„Ein Super-Saiyajin ist...Uh...Hust, hust..."

„Du hast nicht mehr viel Kraft, also sei Still!"

„Hör mir gut zu, Kakarott. Der Planet Vegeta, von dem du und ich stammen, wurde nicht durch den Einschlag eines Riesenmeteors zerstört...sondern von Freezer! Wir Saiyajin wurden zu seinen Sklaven!"

„!"

„Er tötete fast alle...deine Eltern...meinen Vater, den König. Aus Angst, einer von uns könnte zum Super-Saiyajin werden..."

„Was du nicht sagst!" Freezer war einfach ein Arsch!

Die Worte, die Vegeta gesprochen hatte, gingen ihm selbst anscheinend sehr nah...er fing wieder an zu Weinen...

„Ich bitte dich. Töte Freezer! Bitte. Mit deinen Saiyajin-Händen." Waren seine letzten Worte...dann war er tot.

„Vegeta...Du weinst und bittest mich...du musst sehr gelitten haben..." das sah Kakarott endlich ein.

Kakarott hob mit einer Ki-Attacke ein Loch aus.

„Ich weiß, es ging dir nicht um Rache für dein Volk, sondern darum, dass du immer nur nach seiner Pfeife tanzen musstest. Ich mochte dich nicht, aber du warst ein stolzer Saiyajin!" er nahm Vegetas Leichnam und trug ihn ins Loch (Ein Grab). „Gib mir etwas von diesem Stolz ab...Denn ich bin auf der Erde aufgewachsen!" Kakarott wand sich nun Freezer zu, „Für mein Volk und die Bewohner des Planeten Namek werde ich dich vernichten!"

„Ich zittere!" höhnte Freezer.

Piccolo beschloss, das sich alle woanders hin zurück ziehen. „Wir stören hier nur!"

So flogen Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo und Gotan weit weg von der Insel, wo Kakarott und Freezer die Entscheidungsschlacht um Namek ausfechten wollten.

„Stirb nicht, Papa! Mach ihn fertig!" „Beeilung, Gohan!" /Vegeta...Jetzt war mein Kampf doch umsonst.../

Nun begann er, der Kampf zwischen Kakarott und Freezer, der früher oder später sowieso gekommen wäre...Zwei Kraft-Giganten treffen aufeinander!

Wie jeder Kampf begann auch dieser mit einem Schlagabtausch. Beide passten höllisch auf, das sie keinen Fehler begingen, denn ein solcher wäre sehr fatal.

Dann ging Freezer auch schon zu einer Ki-Attacke über und Kakarott wird weggedrückt...Nein! er konnte den Ki-Ball noch abwenden!

Kaio konnte das Geschehen von seinem Planeten aus verfolgen und hielt die anderen Toten dort auf dem laufenden...

„Vegeta ist tot."

„Vegeta!"

„Freezer hat ihn einfach ausgeknipst..."

„Das übertrifft alles! Und Son-Goku!"

„Er kämpft!"

„Verdammt! Gegen Freezer ist selbst Son-Goku..."

„Er schlägt sich wacker." Unterbrach Kaio Yamchu mit einem Lächeln. „Was!"

„Diese Saiyajin sind schon ein merkwürdiges Völkchen. Nein...Vielleicht ist es auch nur Son-Goku. Seine Kraft ist grenzenlos. Dagegen war mein Training Kinderkram!"

Zurück auf dem Schlachtfeld von Namek...

„Nun, du bist kein Schwächling, das ist sicher. Wundert mich, dass jemand außer mir stärker als Kommandant Ginyu sein soll! Aber das hilft dir auch nicht." Sagte Freezer.

„Vielleicht. „ gab Kakarott zurück, „Herr Oberschlau!"

Freezer sprengte mit bloßem Auge den Felsblock, auf dem Kakarott stand. Kakarott weichte aus und traf Freezer mit derselben Attacke von Oben. Freezer musste nach unten ausweichen und kurz bevor er auf der Wasser-Oberfläche ankam, wendete er und tauchte hinter seinem Gegner wieder auf. Kakarott bekam von seinem Gegner einen Schlag verpasst und klatschte nun seinerseits ins Wasser.

Unter Wasser grübelte Kakarott über eine Taktik nach, mit der er Freezer zuvorkommen konnte. Er erzeugte zwei gleich große Ki-Bälle und entfernte sich langsam von ihnen. Der Trick hierbei war, das Freezer Auren nicht wirklich orten konnte. Er verließ sich beim Kämpfen nur auf seine Augen und eventuell noch auf seine Ohren. Doch mit dieser Taktik konnte Kakarott seinen Feind überlisten!

„He! Ich bin so allein! Komm doch wieder hoch!"

Kakarott ließ sich ein wenig Zeit, dann schickte er den ersten Ball nach oben. Freezer fiel darauf herein aber musste ausweichen, um von der Energie nicht getroffen zu werden.

Dann kam die nächste Kugel, auf die Freezer ebenfalls hereinfiel. Kaum war er der Kugel ausgewichen, kam auch schon Kakarott von hinten und verpasste seinem Gegner einen starken Doppel-Kick.

Doch auch damit war Freezer nicht klein zu kriegen.

„Besser, als ich dachte. Ich hab richtig Staub geschluckt!" verriet Freezer mit einem Lächeln...anscheinend hatte Kakarott ihn noch lange nicht in die Enge getrieben, „Ich war noch nie im Leben so aufgeregt. Wie soll ich dich erledigen?"

Und schon kam Freezers teuflische Idee. Er hob mit Psychokinese (?) einige Felsbrocken auf und schleuderte sie Kakarott entgegen. Kakarott hatte alle Mühe auszuweichen, aber er schaffte es. Die Steine, denen er nicht ausweichen konnte, zerschlug er.

Doch auch das war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Freezer schnappte Kakarott mit einer Ki-Attacke und konnte ihn so lähmen. Kakarott steckte in dieser Energie-Kugel fest und wurde von seinem Gegner hinfort geschleudert. Freezers Gegner schlug mit einer gewaltigen Explosion auf. Konnte er überhaupt gegen Freezer bestehen?

Piccolo und Co. betrachteten das ganze Geschehen aus sicherem Abstand.

„Son Goku!"

„Er spielt mit ihm! Er kann jederzeit einfach den Planeten ausradieren!" behauptete Piccolo.

„Oh, Papa!"

„Keine Sorge...der macht sich nur gerade warm!"

Und er hatte recht, genau in diesem Moment erschien Kakarott hinter ihnen.

„Puh! Das war ziemlich knapp! Ich hab geschnarcht!"

Doch bevor jemand etwas darauf erwidern konnte, war er auch schon wieder bei Freezer.

„Da schau her..."

„Du machst zuviel Kaputt, Alter!" beschwerte Kakarott sich.

„Kann das mal jemand erklären?" Krillin fragte sich, wie Kakarott dieser lähmenden Attacke entkommen war.

„Flucht aus der Starre mit Hypergeschwindigkeit." Erklärte Piccolo freundlicherweise. „Es sind beide Ungeheuer...Verdammt!"

„Du bist zäh!" bemerkte Freezer, „Ich bin langsam genervt!"

„Ich auch."

„hahaha...Das war die Vorspeise, jetzt kommt der Hauptgang!"

„Ist recht!"

Beide waren ziemlich stark und gerade mal aufgewärmt...das versprach noch ein langer Tag zu werden...

„Luft oder Boden?" bot Freezer an.

Kakarott wählte den Boden. Beide flogen weit weg auf das Festland und wollten dort richtig anfangen.

Freezer versprach Kakarott sogar ohne Hände zu kämpfen. Und er hielt sein Versprechen. Allerdings zog er dabei den Kürzeren. Zu Unterschätzen war Kakarott nämlich nicht. Am Anfang war es doch ausgeglichen. Doch Freezers langer Schwanz verschaffte ihm einen Vorteil und einen Nachteil zugleich. Den Nachteil demonstriert Kakarott auch sogleich indem er ihn packte und herumwirbelte. Freezer landete unsanft in einem Felsgestein. Wo er aber auch nicht lange blieb; er kam mit seiner typischen Kopfnuss Attacke wieder zurück. Und es folgte ein weiterer Schlagabtausch unter Giganten. Schließlich benutzte Freezer wieder seinen Schwanz und versuchte damit, sein Opfer zu erwürgen. Aber Kakarott wendete dieselbe Lösung gegen dieses Problem an, wie sein Sohn. Er biss einfach herzhaft hinein!

„!"

„Igitt!"

Kakarott zögerte nicht lange und schlug weiter auf Freezer ein. Der war so mit seiner Schwachstelle beschäftigt, das er sich nicht erwehren konnte.

Schließlich brach er sein Versprechen und benutzt seine Hände!

Kakarott tat ihm ebenfalls einen Gefallen und verriet Freezer seinen Schwachpunkt: seine Deckung! Aber würde ihm das etwas nutzen?

„Du bist nicht Schlecht!"

„Dane für die Blumen!"

„Nur pro Forma: Willst du für mich arbeiten?"

„Netter Versuch, aber sinnlos!" Winkte Kakarott ab. Er hatte recht...Man konnte ja schon bei Freezers Untergebenen Sehen, was passiert, wenn man für ihn arbeitet. Entweder man wird Schwul, Arschkriecherisch oder des Lebens nicht mehr froh!

„Dachte ich mir. Warum müsst ihr Saiyajin nur so vollidiotisch Stur sein? Das hat bisher jedem von euch geschadet!"

„Abwarten!"

Beide hatten noch viel auf Lager...Freezer wollte zunächst 50 Prozent seiner wahren Kraft offenbaren! Er fuhr seine Kampfkraft hoch und griff Kakarott mit einem Ellbogen-Schlag an. Kakarott war sehr überrascht, er hätte nicht gedacht, das Freezer noch so viel in Petto hat! Jetzt machte Freezer ernst und Kakarott musste erst mal einstecken, statt austeilen. Es war ein sehr unausgeglichener Kampf geworden. Kakarott benutzte bereits die 10fache Kaioken, doch auch sie war nicht gut genug, um es mit Freezer auf zu nehmen. Doch es sah so aus, als hätten beide, Kakarott und Freezer, noch nicht alles gezeigt, was sie draufhatten.

Es kam zu einem weiteren Schlagabtausch der Giganten...Aber diesmal war es eben sehr unausgeglichen und Kakarott musste sich sehr auf das Ausweichen konzentrieren. Fast wäre er Opfer von einer von Freezers Kampf-Techniken geworden! Freezer konnte wirklich den Planeten Zerstören...soeben hatte er dem Planeten Namek eine weitere Wunde zugefügt.

„Was plant Son Goku! Wieso steckt er so viel ein!" diese Sinnvolle Frage kam von Krillin.

Doch Piccolo enttäuschte alle. „Er hat keine Plan! Freezers Kraft ist einfach viel Größer als wir alle gedacht haben!"

/Und den wollte ich besiegt haben.../ überlegte sich Gotan.

Doch Nun versuchte Kakarott eine Stufe weiter. Er versucht die 20-fache Kaioken. Ob sein Körper sie aushält, würde sich zeigen...Aber so kriegte er viel mehr Kraft! Auch Freezer war beeindruckt. Kakarott schlug Freezer zusammen und bereitete sich auf ein Kamehame-Ha, seine Super-Spezial-Attacke, vor. Er feuerte sie ab und sie traf auch...Doch Freezer, dieser Mistkerl, war einfach nicht klein zu kriegen!

„Nicht zu fassen! Son Gokus Kamehame-Ha war wirklich gewaltig. Aber Freezer hat noch nicht mal einen Kratzer!"

„Papas Kraft hat ziemlich abgenommen." Bemerkte Gohan.

„Er hat verloren." eröffnete Piccolo, „Meister Kaio hatte recht ,als er sagt...Er solle sich in gar keinem Fall mit Freezer anlegen, was immer auch passieren würde."

„Nein. Er kann es schaffen! Papa hatte auch noch große Reserven, das weiß ich!" behauptete Gotan...Er hatte schließlich die letzte Zeit zusammen mit ihm trainiert.

„Puh, das war knapp! Wieso ist dieser Mickerling so stark?" Freezer verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Es gab bisher niemanden, der ihm gewachsen war. "Du elender Saiyajin! Das gibt SAURES!" Mit einer weiteren Kopfnuss eröffnete Freezer eine weitere Runde, des schier endlosen Kampfes.

Freezer schlug seinen Gegner hart zusammen und schlug weiter auf ihn ein. Bis ein Ende in Sicht scheint. Freezer schnitt eine Schneise in den harten Boden, knapp vor Kakarott, der glücklicherweise noch ausweichen konnte!

Nun hatte Kakarott einen weiteren Einfall. „Macht er jetzt Männerballett?" Er versucht eine Genkidama! Sie dauerte lange, weil der Planet in der letzten Zeit viel mitmachen musste, und es vor etwa 100 Jahren eine Umweltkatastrophe gegeben hatte. Zudem kam noch dazu, dass Freezer den Planeten auch schon sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hatte.

„Was für eine Performance! Fehlt nur noch die Musik!" fand Freezer.

Kakarott fand das Ganze weniger lustig...er forderte die Energie von Name und sogar den Nachbarplaneten. Doch er schaffte es! Es entstand schon eine kleine Energie-Kugel, weit über ihm!

Aber sie war noch nicht perfekt, sie war zwar größer als die auf der Erde, aber sie reichte noch lange nicht aus, um Freezer zu schlagen!

Freezer wurde allmählich stutzig, „Was ist? Wo bleibt mein Tänzchen? Und mein Männerballett?" Tja, Freezer, er will halt kein Ersatz für deine Ginyu-Force sein.

/Hoffentlich steht Freezer noch eine Weile auf dem Schlauch/ hoffte Kakarott, während er weiterhin für mehr Energie betete.

„Hör auf damit ,das ist langweilig!" Freezer war kein gutes Publikum, wie sich herausstellte, denn er griff den „Tänzer" an, „Damit ist jetzt SCHLUSS!"

Er trat Kakarott und dieser musste kurz aufhören, die Genkidama herauf zu beschwören. Kakarott stand immer und immer wieder auf, um mit der Genkidama weiter zu machen, doch Freezer hatte keine Lust darauf und haute ich jedes Mal um. So würde es keine Genkidama geben!

Währenddessen wollte Piccolo Kakarott helfen und bat Krillin und die Jungs um ihre Energie.

„Mir reicht das Theater. Du bekommst zusammen mit dem Planeten den Gnadenstoss! Und mit dir die kleinen Saiyajin. Damit ist eure Spezies ausgestorben." Versprach Freezer. Und gerade als er jenen Gnadenstoss ausführen wollte, bemerkte er einen Lichtreflex auf dem Wasser. Freezer blickte nach oben und bemerkte die Genkidama! Er bemerkte auch, was das „Männerballett" für einen Sinn hatte. Nun wollte er den tanzenden Schwan sterben sehen!

Piccolo war fertig mit der Energie-Aufnahme und eilt Kakarott zur Hilfe.

„Mickerling, du wolltest mich von hinten treffen, was?" wollte Freezer wissen.

Kakarott versuchte, sich zu wehren, doch er hatte keine Chance! Freezer hielt ihn fest und wollte ihn endgültig zur Strecke bringen! Doch Glücklicherweise kam in dem Moment auch schon Piccolo und kann Kakarott helfen!

„Hallo Piccolo!"

„Schnell! Mach deine Genkidama fertig!" drängte Piccolo.

„Ist Der Hund immer noch hier! Dieser Hund von Namekianer!" Freezer war wieder aufgetaucht und war stinkwütend.

Doch bevor er einen seiner „Death Balls", die dazu da sind, ganze Planeten zu vernichten absondern konnte, wurde er von Krillin, Gohan und Gotan abgeschossen. Freezer kam zwar recht schnell wieder zu sich und hatte noch immer die mörderische Ki-Kugel, doch genau in diesem Moment ist die Genkidama groß genug und Kakarott kann sie abfeuern!

„In Deckung!"

„Dich halt ich!" behauptete der Aisujin (Aisu ist die japanische Lautschrift von Ice Eis)

Doch Freezer konnte der geballten Power der Planeten nichts entgegensetzen. Freezer wurde unter der Genkidama begraben!

„**UUUUAAAAAAAAAH!**"

Alles, rings um den Einschlag der Genkidama wurde in Fetzen gerissen. Doch...

„Jaaah! Sie...haben's geschafft! Jieppieh! Freezer ist geschlagen!" Meister Kaio war hellauf begeistert. Endlich war der Tyrann Freezer erledigt!

Dort, wo die Genkidama eingeschlagen war, klaffte ein riesiges Loch. Aber das war egal, weil Freezer besiegt war. Es sah fast so aus, als hätte jemand auf Namek einen großen Stopfen gezogen, Das Loch der Genkidama befand sich mitten im Meer und alles Wasser floss dorthin.

„Papa und Piccolo waren der Explosion zu nahe!" Gohan fürchtete, das Kakarott und Piccolo bei der Explosion ebenfalls umgekommen waren.

Doch da tauchten Beide gesund und munter auf. „Piccolo" „Das ist Papa!" „Er lebt!" Die drei Knirpse freuten sich und flogen zu ihnen rüber.

„Mann, sind wir lahme Enten, so ohne Energie!" bemerkte Krillin. Sie hatten ja all ihre Energie auf Piccolo übertragen. Gotans Energie hat sich zwar wie immer schlagartig regeneriert, doch er flog aus Rücksicht langsamer.

„Packen wir's!"

„Mit meinem Raumschiff sind wir in 6 Tagen zu Hause!"

„Aaah!" Krillin sah aus, als habe er gerade Freezer wieder auferstehen sehen. „Ich habe Bulma ganz vergessen!"

„Erschreck mich doch nicht so! Ich dachte, Freezer sei aufgetaucht!" beschwerte sich Kakarott.

„Bulma kann schrecklicher sein als Freezer." Behauptete Krillin.

„Hahahaha! Aua! Lachen tut weh! Haha, autsch!"

„Namek ist ziemlich ramponiert...aber jetzt kann auch der Oberälteste in Frieden Ruhen."

Doch da geschah das unglaubliche...Freezer!...Er...lebt wieder! Er hob nur den Finger und brannte ein Loch in Piccolos Brust. Zum Glück nicht auf die richtige Seite, denn sonst wäre er genauso gestorben wie Vegeta!

„NEIIIIIIIIIIIN! Piccolo!" Er konnte doch nicht schon wieder sterben!

„Das war eben verdammt knapp! Ich wäre fast draufgegangen!" gab Freezer zu.

„Lauft weg! Mein Raumschiff steht in der Nähe unseres Ersten Treffpunkts. Verlasst mit Bulma den Planeten!" ordnete Kakarott an, „Geht schnell! Ihr stört! Oder wollt ihr alle sterben!"

„Ich verschone keinen! Hier verabschiedet sich keiner Lebend!" Vor allem du nicht, Freezer! „Ich mach euch fertig, da gibt es nichts, ihr Würstchen!"

Freezer schnappte sich Krillin mit seinen psychokinetischen Kräften und zerfetzte ihn in der Luft...Krillin ist tot!

„KRILLIN!" Kakarott konnte es nicht glauben! Krillin war nun zum zweiten mal gestorben...kein Shenlong konnte ihn mehr zum Leben erwecken..."Das büßt er mir...Dieses Schwein!" Kakarott hielt es nicht mehr aus...er war so wütend über den Verlust seines allerbesten Freundes, das er sich nicht mehr halten konnte.

Ein Gewitter zog auf...Blitze zuckten fröhlich um die ganze Insel, der Himmel verdunkelt sich...kurzum, alle Elemente spielen verrückt, und kündigten den stärksten Krieger des Universums an.

Kakarott wurde zum SUPER-SAIYAJIN!

Diese Kraft war so gewaltig, das Kakarott sich kaum beherrschen konnte. Er hatte sogar Probleme, normal mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen. „Son Gohan! Kehre mit Piccolo schnell zur Erde zurück! Er lebt noch!"

„Aber..."

„Verschwinde solange ich noch denken kann!" fauchte er seinen Sohn an.

Na Endlich! Die Legende lebte! Vegeta hatte recht!

„Wie...wie siehst du denn aus! Saiyajin sollen sich nur in Riesenaffen verwandeln können. Was geht hier vor!" Tja...Freezer hatte die Saiyajin zu sehr geärgert – jetzt kriegt er die Quittung dafür!

Danke, Papa! Du bist der Größte!" lobte Gohan seinen Vater im Flug zum Raumschiff, „Ich bin mal gespannt, was Mama zu Papas neuer Frisur sagen wird!"

„Ich auch...äh, Son Gohan?"

„ja?"

„Ich flieg schon mal los, um Bulma zu finden!" Mit diesen Worten flog Gotan schon in eine andere Richtung.

„Okay! Du weißt ja, wo das Raumschiff ist!"

„Jaha!"

„Hahahaha! Ihr entkommt mir nicht!" drohte Freezer, doch da hat er seine Rechnung ohne den Wirt (Kakarott) gemacht. Dieser erschien wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm und ist stinksauer!

„Nun ist Schluss! Du miese Kreatur!" Kakarott war wirklich angepisst! „Du hast unschuldige getötet...Selbst Krillin." Ist Krillin etwa nicht unschuldig?

Jetzt war Sense für den Tyrannen. „Plötzlich so stark? Bist du etwa doch...!" Es bestand wirklich kein Zweifel. Vegeta hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, und Kakarott war ein Super-Saiyajin geworden...unglaublich viel Wut und ein reines Herz, das macht ihn aus.

„ICH BIN STINKSAUER FREEZER!" Kakarott rastete aus. Diesmal war Freezer unterlegen!

„Diesmal bist du dran, Freezer!"

„Ich? Ho, ho, ho! Übertreib nicht. Mich schaffst du nicht. Selbst wenn du ein Super-Saiyajin sein solltest."

Doch Freezer war im Irrtum. Kakarott konnte ihn schaffen, und wie er das würde!

Freezer's Verzweiflungskampf begann damit, dass er seinen Gegner mir Ki-Attacken zuballerte...Doch nun kam er damit auch nicht weiter. Kakarott stand wie eine 1. Nun holte Kakarott seinerseits aus und vollführte eine, für einen Super-Saiyajin ausgesprochen schwache Attacke...doch Freezer wurde einige Kilometer weit geschleudert! Er war ihm definitiv unterlegen! Und es kam ein weiterer Schlagabtausch, doch hier kann man ganz klar erkennen, wer sich hier im Vorteil befindet. (ich sollte Moderator für Wrestling oder Boxen werden...)

Eine linke Gerade von Freezer, doch Kakarott konnte sie Mühelos Wegstecken! Kakarott konterte, doch Freezer konnte dem noch etwas entgegen setzen...Es sah so aus, als gleiche sich Freezer doch noch an, weil er ja vorher nur auf 50 seiner gesamten Kraft oben hatte!

„Du Hund! Wenn ich dich treffe!" brüllte Freezer.

Kakarott ließ es darauf ankommen und weichte bei Freezers nächsten Angriff nicht aus!

Kakarotts Kopf wurde zwar etwas zurückgeworfen...doch das war auch schon alles!

„Das hilft die Jetzt auch nicht mehrweiter, Freezerlein!" Er demütigte Freezer ganz schön. Das war in etwa dieselbe Taktik, die Freezer selbst angewandt hatte...Zuerst alle Hoffnung zunichte machen, und dann erledigen!

„Ein Alptraum! Wer bist du!"

„Das solltest du eigentlich wissen! ICH BIN DER SUPER-SAIYAJIN SON-GOKU!" plusterte sich Kakarott auf.

„Super...Saiyajin? Du scheinst mir tatsächlich einer zu sein...reines herz und großer Zorn? Deshalb konnte Vegeta keiner werden." Ja...Vegeta war für den Zorn zu gefrustet.

„Es ist aus...Gib Auf!" forderte Kakarott.

Unterdessen hatte Gohan das Raumschiff endlich erreicht und konnte Piccolo dort absetzen. „Hoffentlich schaffen Gotan und Papa es..."

Kakarott wollte soeben zu einem Kamehame-Ha ansetzen, als Freezer noch einen letzten Trumpf aus seinem nicht vorhandenen Ärmel zog.

„Ich kann selbst im Universum überleben. Können Saiyajin das auch?" Freezer holte einen kleinen Ki-Ball hervor, der Anscheinend den Effekt haben soll, den Planeten auszulöschen!

„ZERBERSTE, PLANET NAMEK!"

„DU SCHEISSKERL!"

„UND TSCHÜSS!"

KAWUMMM!

Mit einem großen Knall verschwand der Planet Namek und seine Bewohner von der intergalaktischen Karte...aus und vorbei!

-----

„Meister Kaio...?"

Der Meister zitterte...er konnte nicht glauben, was eben geschehen ist.

„Son-Goku hat sich gut gegen diesen Freezer geschlagen. Den Kampf hat er locker gewonnen...Aber am Schluss hat Freezer den Planeten Namek zerstört! Im All kann nur Freezer allein überleben!"

/Meister Kaio! Meister Kaio, Hören sie mich? Ich bin's, der irdische Gott/

„Ach sie...! Ja, ich höre!"

/Popo sucht gerade nach den Dragonballs. Bald hat er alle! Bald sind wieder alle am Leben! Bis auf Chao-Zu, weil er schon zwei mal gestorben ist./

„Verstanden...Ja, aber...! Sie leben noch! Aber das heißt ja...! Dann ist Piccolo auch nicht tot! Das bedeutet..." Meister Kaio fuhr ein weiteres Mal seine Fühler aus, um zu sehen, was auf Namek los war.

Und Ja! Der Planet existierte noch! Und auch die, die auf ihm Leben!

„JIPPIEH!" Kaio könnte vor Freude einen Luftsprung machen!

Doch der Planet hatte ein weiteres, klaffendes Loch erhalten...Freezers Attacke hatte eingeschlagen und der Planet würde bald zerstört sein...Zar nicht auf einen Schlag, aber der Planet Namek würde sehr bald ausgelöscht sein, so wie Freezer es wollte. „Na ja! Ich war bescheiden..." gab Freezer zu...doch dieser Zug gab Kakarott genau fünf Minuten, um Freezer zu besiegen und vom Planeten zu verschwinden! Das war nicht viel, aber Kakarott meint, das er es schaffen würde.

„Hm, das glaube ich nicht...Jetzt zeige ich dir 100 meiner Kraft! Jetzt kommt der Turbo!" drohte Freezer.

Aber Kakarott wusste es besser. „Dein Körper ist zu schwach, um diese Kraft asuzuhalten!"

„Woher will er...?"

„Genug gefaselt! Auf zum Kampf der Entscheidung!"

„HIYAAAH!" Freezer war einfach nicht klein zu kriegen, er wollte einfach nicht einsehen, wie unterlegen er seinem Gegner inzwischen geworden war.

„Ha, ha! Ätsch! Das waren erst 70 !" höhnte Freezer, „Jetzt geht's in die Vollen!"

Freezers Energie lud sich auf...bald würde er seine volle Stärke erreicht haben! Eine gute Gelegenheit, Freezer anzugreifen, denn er vernachlässigte seine Deckung total! Doch Kakarott war da ein wenig eitel geworden! Er wollte abwarten, bis Freezer seine ganze Kraft heraufbeschworen hat, um ihn dann Nieder zu strecken und somit noch mehr zu demütigen!

Meister Kaio versuchte, ihn zur Reason zu bringen, doch Kakarott weigerte sich...Der Mistkerl hatte Krillin auf dem Gewissen...der würde Richtig leiden! Kakarott befand sich in Saiyajin-Raserei!

„Mach weiter, ich warte! Ich lass mir doch nicht entgehen, wie stolz du auf deine volle Kraft bist, bevor ich dich Besiege!"

„Na warte!

„Es geht los! Der Planet kollabiert...scheiße! ich muss mich beeilen...wo bist du nur, Bulma!" Gotan war immer noch damit beschäftigt, Bulma zu finden...Da ihre Energie geringer ist, als bei anderen, wird die Suche Schwer fallen. Gotan konnte auch noch nicht so lange Auren orten, das hat er erst in den 6 Tagen gelernt, in denen er nach Namek gereist war.

Bulma war kurz davor, von einem riesigen Felsbrocken zermatscht zu werden...Sie wäre tot, hätte Gotan sie nicht rechtzeitig gesehen und sie gerettet.

„Na endlich!" ...endlich hatte Bulma jemanden gefunden, dem sie die Ohren zuheulen kann, „Wo wart ihr denn? Ich langweilte und fürchtete mich. So lässt man keine Dame warten! Und diese Erdbeben? Was ist eigentlich los? Wann kommt Son-Goku?"

„Papa ist da! Er kämpft gegen Freezer! Deshalb das Erdbeben! Erst mal weg hier!"

„Und wohin, bitte?"

„..."

Alles um sie herum zitterte. Das Meer kochte und jede Menge kleiner Steine flogen durch die Gegend, es war wirklich unmöglich, sich in Ruhe zu unterhalten.

Derweil war Freezer endlich fertig, sich hoch zu powern.

„hat zwar etwas gedauert, aber jetzt ist es soweit!"

„Endlich! Ich muss mich beeilen!"

Und auch die Dragonballs waren fertig eingesammelt und konnten benutzt werden!

„Holla! He, Gott warten Sie! Können ihre Dragonballs etwa zwei gleichzeitig wieder Lebendig machen!" fragt Kaio...anscheinend hatte er einen Plan.

/Ja. Wenn Sie die gleichen Bedingungen erfüllen. Wie zum Beispiel von Vegeta getötet worden zu sein! Dann gilt der Wunsch für viele/ bestätigte Gott.

„Hmmm. Das sind ja sogar bessere Modelle als die von Namek. Obwohl dort drei Wünsche Frei waren. Kann man auch einen Wunsch auf einem anderen Stern erfüllen lassen?"

/Öhm, vielleicht...Aber vergessen sie nicht. Auch im ganzen Universum gilt der Wunsch nur bei denen, die nicht schon länger als ein Jahr tot sind! Der Wunsch gilt auch nicht, wenn der betreffende eines natürlichen Todes gestorben ist./

„Und wenn der Natürliche Tod durch etwas Böses beschleunigt wurde?"

/So ein Fall ist bisher nicht eingetreten...Wahrscheinlich bekommt er die geklaute Zeitspanne wieder! Vielleicht.../

„Gut!" Kaio hatte seinen Plan fertig, „Gott! Ändern Sie ihren Wunsch! Wünschen Sie alle wieder Lebendig, die Freezer ermordet hat! Machen Sie alle wieder Lebendig, die Freezer und seine Leute auf dem Gewissen haben. Vielleicht kehrt auch der Oberälteste für kurze Zeit ins Leben zurück! Vielleicht hilft uns das. Denn von den drei Wünschen auf Namek ist noch einer Frei. Wenn der Oberälteste wieder lebt, dann kann der Wunsch erfüllt werden! Mit diesem Wunsch sollen alle aus Namek mit Ausnahme Freezers auf die Erde versetzt werden."

Ein Genialer Plan von einem Genie namens Kaio! Ja...Jetzt kamen alle Schäfchen ins Trockene!

Auf Namek...

Ließ Kakarott sich von Freezer zusammen schlagen...nur um zu sehen, wie viel er von Freezer einstecken kann. „Bisher wars eher Mickrig!" beschwerte Kakarott sich.

„Bald sind es nur noch 2, 3 Minuten! Beeil dich besser! Willst wohl Zeit für deine Freunde schinden, was? Ho, ho, ho. Dann ist mein nächstes Ziel die Erde. Ihr Tod verzögert sich also nur ein Wenig."

„Ich soll Zeit schinden? Das ist nicht nötig. Denn du wirst sterben, hier und jetzt."

„Ich lach mich schlapp...DU ELENDES GROßMAUL! GLEICH SCHWEIGST DU FÜR IMMER!"

Freezer griff noch einmal an und der Kampf zwischen ihnen geht weiter.

-----

„**NENNE MIR DEINEN WUNSCH! ICH ERFÜLLE, WAS ES AUCH SEI!**" versprach der irdische Wunsch-Drache.

„Äh, ich wollen, alle, die von Freezer und seine Bande tot wurden, wieder werden lebend. Und zwar auf fernen Stern! Du das können?" bestellte Popo, der Diener Gottes.

Der Drache versuchte es...

-----

„KREPIER, FREEZER!" Mit einem gewaltigen Kamehame-Ha wollte Kakarott Freezer erledigen. Doch der tauchte einfach in die Energie-Welle ein und verpasste Kakarott einen harten Schlag von der Seite!

Und der Wunsch hatte geklappt! In allen Dörfern lebten die Namekianer wieder! Der Himmel verfärbt sich schwarz und Freezer behauptete, das wäre der Anfang vom Ende...Doch er irrte sich! Die Namekianischen Dragonballs haben sich Re-Aktiviert und verdunkelten durch das Erscheinen des Drachens erneut den Himmel.

„Es hat geklappt! Alle sind wieder am Leben!" freute sich Kaio. Seine Rechnung ging auf!

Nun ging es weiter im Text! Er musste den Oberältesten von Namek schnell in Kenntnis über die Wünsche setzen, sonst starb er doch gleich wieder!

Aber auch Freezer musste sich beeilen, denn er verlor bei jeder Explosion zu viel Kraft. Doch kaum drehte er den Kopf, erblickte er schon Polunga, den Namekianischen Drachen! Das wurde Eng!

„Verstanden, Meister Kaio. Danke für ihre Mühe! Ich kann Polunga von hier aus nicht bitten, aber ich setze mich mit dem in Verbindung, der Polunga am nächsten ist, der kann sich dann..."

/Ändert den Wunsch, Bitte/ Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund konnte Kakarott alles mitanhören, was Kaio und der Oberälteste beredet hatten. Ob das auch an den Superkräften lag/Alle, bis auf Freezer und mich/ forderte Kakarott per Telepathie.

„Du hörst mit, Son-Goku? Wie denn das?" fragte Kaio interessiert.

„Wenn ich diesen Kampf nicht zu Ende führen kann...Verzeihe ich euch Niemals!"

Da konnte Meister Kaio nichts mehr zu sagen...Wer wollte sich schon mit einem Super-Saiyajin anlegen?

Auch Dende hatte Polunga inzwischen entdeckt. Auf Wunsch des Oberältesten eilte er sofort hin, um den Wunsch vorzubringen.

„Was ist mit dem Himmel los?" fragte Bulma aufgebracht...mit der Zeit wurde ihr hier alles zuviel!

„Bin ich Meteorologe?" fragte Gotan genervt.

Und auch Vegeta lebte wieder! „Ich lebe! Wieso denn das?"

„WAS IST? HAST DU KEINEN WUNSCH MEHR?" dröhnte Polunga Dende an.

Doch Dende beeilte sich, so gut er kann, „tetual, hcsnuw etztel dnu ettird red..."

„Komm Lebend zurück, Son-Goku!" lautete Kaios letzte Bitte an Kakarott.

„Mach ich. Gute Arbeit, Meister Kaio!" Und dann verfolgte er Freezer, der schon fast beim Drachen angekommen war. /So sieht also der Shenlong von Namek aus/

„Mach mich..." setzte Freezer an.

„ukog-nos dnu rezeerf fua sib, ella eztesrev..." fuhr Dende fort...Er sprach Namekianisch, und der Drache verstand nichts anderes...auch wenn Polunga selbst Normal sprach.

„...UNSTERBLICH!" posaunte Freezer heraus.

„Kommt nicht in Frage!" Kakarott wollte ihn aufhalten, doch wenn der Drache ihn verstanden hätte, wäre es zu spät gewesen...

„Äh, hallo Freezer!" begrüßte Dende Freezer ganz lässig, und beendete dann den Satz: „edre eid fua ukog-nos dnu rezeerf fua sib, ella eztesrev...!"

„**GUT! ICH HABE VERSTANDEN. GEHT KLAR. ALLE BIS AUF DIE BEIDEN DA! TICKETS SIND GEBUCHT, UND...LOS!**" Und schon wurde der Wunsch erfüllt.

Alle wurden auf die Erde versand. Die Namekianer „!", Der Oberälteste, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, und Gotan mit Bulma „Hä!" Und sogar die Dragonballs selbst flogen zur Erde!

„Wünsche werden wohl nur auf namekianisch erfüllt! Darauf hätte ich selbst kommen können..." meinte Kakarott...tja, Wünsche werden Namekgrün! (von Wünsche werden Wüstenrot...aber hier ist nich rot, sondern grün!"

„Was hat er sich gewünscht? Den hatte ich doch gekillt, oder?" fragte Freezer verdutzt.

„Ich kann zwar auch kein Namekianisch, aber ich kenne den Wunsch. Jetzt sind nur noch wir Beide hier!"

„Der Planet schrumpft...Nur noch 2 Minuten! Nun, auf zum Letzten Gefecht, Mister ehrgeiziger Kämpfer!" dröhnte Freezer, „Ein traditioneller Faustkampf?"

Oh...schon wieder ein Schlagabtausch. Wie langweilig -.- Eins Links, eins Rechts, eins Fallen lassen. Die Fäuste der Beiden sind so schnell, das man gar nicht mehr zugucken kann. Zumindest musste Kakarott keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen.

Währenddessen irgendwo auf der Erde...genauer gesagt auf einer Wiese, fernab der Zivilisation.

„Wo sind wir?" „Ich versteh nur Bahnhof!"

„Das ist die Erde!"

„Sicher!"

Auch Piccolo konnte endlich geheilt werden. „Piccolo!"

„Willkommen auf der Erde, Freunde!"

/Hab ich doch gesagt! Was heißt hier eigentlich "Willkommen auf der Erde?" das ist MEIN Planet/ ärgerte sich Gotan.

„Mein Ende ist nah. Bevor ich sterbe, sollt ihr erfahren, was los ist.", introduzierte der Oberälteste.

Da wir schon wissen, was hier intergalaktisch abgeht, müssen wir uns das nicht auch noch antun!

Auf Namek geht der Blutige Kampf weiter, bis Kakarott ihn Beendet...

„Wie, was meinst du mit Genug!"

„Du hast alles Gegeben und wirst jetzt nur schwächer. Ein weiterer Kampf ist Sinnlos! Ich habe meinen Zorn gestillt und dein Stolz ist gebrochen. Du, Mister Universum, hast deinen Meister gefunden! Noch dazu einen Saiyajin! Lebe weiter mit dieser Schmach, elender Wurm!"

„Aber...er kann doch nicht..?"

Wie Freezer sehen konnte, konnte er doch! Kakarott verwandelte sich zurück und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Raumschiff, mit dem er Wieder auf die Erde kann.

„HE! ICH BIN NOCH NICHT FERTIG!" Freezer kann es einfach nicht lassen und schickte Kakarott eine Art Energie-Diskus hinterher.

Kakarott konnte gerade noch so ausweichen, das der Diskus seine Wange aufschlitzt. „Kapiert der denn nie was? Kann man so vernagelt sein?" Und nochmals verwandelte er sich in einen Super-Saiyajin. In so kurzer Zeit hatte er gelernt, diese Stufe zu beherrschen. Allerdings ähnelte diese Form der Energie-Abgabe sehr der Kaioken! D.h. Seitdem er die Kaioken gelernt hat, hatte er den Super-Saiyajin trainieren können, wenn auch unbewusst!

Kakarott wich dem Diskus aus und flüchtete vor ihm, doch das Ding folgt ihm wie ein Hund! „...Und schneidet jedes Material!" versprach Freezer.

„Dein letzter Trumpf? Eine lausige Technik!"

„Komm Nur, Wenn du glaubst, du weichst aus und ich werde getroffen! Ein selten doofer Plan, den ich durchschaue!" gab Freezer an.

Und tatsächlich...Kakarott bremste kurz vor Freezer und flog dann schnurstracks nach oben. Der Diskus folgte ihm und Freezer war noch mal davon gekommen. Der Diskus flog durch Kakarott hindurch, und schien das Aus für ihn zu sein. „Das war's!"

Doch Freezer war im Irrtum. Kakarott war mit Hypergeschwindigkeit entkommen!

„Nur ein Phantombild? Nicht schlecht!" gab Freezer zu.

„Dieser Kampf ödet mich an!" beschwerte sich Kakarott...mich ödet der Kampf auch an. Der zieht sich wie Kaugummi! „So eine Lausige, Lasche Technik! Hast du kein Update? Überleg dir bitte mal ne neuere Version!"

„Lausig und Lasch? Na Warte!"

Freezer war unduldsam geworden und erzeugte noch eine Schizoscheibe. Und auch dieses Mal flog sie Kakarott wie Hund hinterher.

Und auch dieses Mal flog Kakarott auf Freezer zu, um die Scheiben auf ihn zu lenken. „Dein Trick wird auch nicht neuer!"

Naja, dieses Mal baute Kakarott ein Ablenkungsmanöver mit ein. Fast hätte es Freezer erwischt...aber nur Fast. Er sprang hoch und konnte der Scheibe so ausweichen. Kakarott schickte ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen...aber da war noch eine Scheibe unterwegs...Und weil Freezer sich nicht tief genug geduckt hatte, wird er mal eben geteilt! Er verlor seinen halben Schwanz, seinen Unterkörper und seinen linken Arm.

„Selbst schuld! Aber Ungeschnitten sahst du besser aus, ehrlich!"

„Ich fühl mich so zerrissen!"

„Du teilst das Schicksal des Planeten. Ich hau ab!" erklärte Kakarott.

Aber Freezer bat und bettelte und Kakarott erträgt es nicht, und spendet ihm Energie! Dieser Hohlkopf! „Mit dieser Energie müsstest du dich bewegen können, Jammerlappen! Der Rest liegt bei dir!" empfahl er Freezer noch.

Auf der Erde wieder...

„So kamen wir also Lebendig auf die Erde...Unglaublich!"

„Nur die Leute aus dem Dorf vom Ältesten Tsuno sind nicht zu sehen..." „Stimmt!"

Vegeta meldete sich, „Dieses Dorf geht wohl auf meine Rechnung. Wiederbelebt wurde aber nur, wer von Freezer und seinen Leuten umgebracht wurde. Dazu gehöre ich nicht. Dumm Gelaufen!" Der Drache hatte also entschieden, das Vegeta nicht zu den Fieslingen zählte. Um das Dorf des Tsuno war es trotzdem Schade.

„Grrr."

Und wieder fielen die Steinernen Dragonballs der Namekianer mit Donnern auf die Erde zurück.

„Sieh an, die Dragonballs von Namek! Meine Lieben, ich lebe nicht mehr lange! Muhli, Du wirst Oberältester! Verwende die Dragonballs weise!"

„Jawohl!"

„Friede sei mit euch!" .../...Und mit deinem Geiste./

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt weiß ich es! Du hast dich mit Nehl vereinigt!" beschuldigte Dende Piccolo.

„Ist ja eklig!" beschwerte sich Bulma mal wieder, „Wo sind eigentlich Krillin und Son-Goku?"

„Freezer hat Krillin getötet!" gab Gohan Auskunft, „ Papa muss noch Freezer besiegen!"

Ich dachte, Bulma hätte dem Oberältesten zugehört.

„ich hör wohl nicht richtig!" Doch, du hörst richtig, Piccolo.

„Doch. Papa wollte unbedingt bleiben."

„Und Krillin?"

„Jeder kann nur einmal von den Dragonballs wiederbelebt werden."

„Achso...stimmt ja...!"

„Wer erzählt denn so ein Blech, bitte?" fragte Dende (Hach, der ist ja Kawaii), „Hä?" O.o

„Bei uns geht es, so oft ihr wollt!" erklärte Dende. Welch glückliche Fügung!

„Son-Goku ist viel zu leichtsinnig! Freezer ist doch viel stärker als er!" meinte Piccolo. Danke, für deine Hoffnung.

„Nein, Papa schafft das schon! Papa ist jetzt ein Super-Saiyajin!" Jo, der macht das schon...

Vegeta allerdings schien es nicht glauben zu wollen.../WAAAASS/

Auf Namek...

...sah es nicht gut aus für Freezer. Er schwebte und weil er halbiert ist, fielen ihm seine Gedärme fast heraus!

„Wirklich nett, deine Kraft-Spende! Du überlebst doch im All, oder?"

„Mach dich auf den Weg, Schnittchen!" empfahl Kakarott, „Lebe mit deiner besseren Hälfte!"

„Ha, ha! Schlauberger! Und wo willst du hin, Sackgesicht? Im All überlebst du nicht, hier auch nicht, also stirb schön."

„Mein Raumschiff ist in der Tat zu weit weg. Ich borge mir deins!" beschloss Kakarott. Ein guter Einwand, aber während er sich mit Freezer übers Wetter unterhielt, geht der Planet unter und sein Ende nahte damit ebenfalls. Er sollte mal hinne machen!

„Ist Schlecht...Das hat Vegeta kaputt gemacht! Ein ganzer Sieger stirbt, Ein halber Verlierer lebt, ist das nicht komisch? Und das nur, weil du mir dummerweise Energie geschenkt hast!"

„Sehr witzig! Noch lebe ich!"

Mit diesen Worten machte sich Kakarott auf die Suche nach einer Mitfahrgelegenheit. Doch Freezer ließ nicht locker, der ist ja wie eine Kastanie...äh...Klette!

Er schickte seinem Gegner noch eine Welle von Energie hinterher. Doch Kakarott konnte sie mit einem Kamehame-Ha abwehren!

„Das war's..." Damit war auch Freezer erledigt. Jetzt aber nichts wie weg hier!

„Freezer ist tot!" verkündete Meister Kaio auf seinem kleinen Planeten, „Die halbe Portion ist ein ganzer Trottel geblieben."

„Er macht sich gut als Super-Saiyajin! Jetzt ist er die Nummer eins! Der stärkste Mann im ganzen Universum!"

„Tja, aber vielleicht nicht mehr lange." enttäuschte Kaio seine Gäste, „Gleich explodiert der Planet. Er hat sich zu viel Zeit gelassen!"

Richtig...Aber Kakarott fand noch das Raumschiff von Freezer und kam auf die Kommando-Brücke. Aber wie Freezer schon gesagt hat: Vegeta hatte alles kaputtgemacht! Und wegen der Erdbeben taten sich auch Erdspalten unter dem Schiff auf und das Schiff sackte ein! Kakarott fliegt wieder raus...es hatte keinen Sinn!

„Der Planet explodiert...**ICH WILL HIER WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG!**"

Doch es war schon zu spät...Eine weitere Staub-Kollektion im Universum...entsetzlich...Kakarott war tot!

Auf dem Planeten Erde...

„Was ist? Nachrichten von Meister Kaio?" fragte Gohan.

„Ja, aber Yamchu ist in der Leitung!" informierte Bulma, „Geht's dir gut?"

/Ich bin zwar tot, aber es geht! Hör mir zu, es geht um Son-Goku! Er hat Freezer besiegt.../

„Geil! Freezer ist tot!"

„Mein Papa ist der beste!"

große Euphorie in der Namek-Gruppe!

„Er hat Freezer...erledigt?" Vegeta konnte nicht glauben, das sein Alptraum ein Ende hat.

/Das war noch nicht alles! Der Planet ist explodiert, leider hat Son-Goku es nicht geschafft, er ist tot/

„WAS? Son-Goku ist tot, sagst du? Was für ein Schock!" posaunte Bulma heraus.

„Papa ist Tot!"

/Du blöde Funzel, denk doch an die Jungs, bevor du alles Nachplapperst/ Schalt er Bulma sogleich.

Bulma erzählte Yamchu aber auch, das die namekianischen Dragonballs Personen beliebig oft wieder lebendig machen konnten. Aber das war nicht so einfach...Denn bei Chao-Zu war es kein Problem, aber bei Krillin und Kakarott, weil sie ja dann in der Leere des Weltraums wiederbelebt würden...eben dort, wo sie gestorben waren, auf Namek, der ja nun nicht mehr da war!

„Weia!"

„Soll das heißen, Papa und Krillin sind für immer tot?"

„Wären sie in einem von Gott erschaffenen Körper bei Meister Kaio wäre alles Okay. Sonst wacht man da auf, wo man gestorben ist, also im All, wo Namek explodiert ist. Da kann Meister Kaio aber nicht helfen."

„Oh nein!"

Doch im Hintergrund hörte man Vegeta schon kichern.

„Mann, seid ihr bescheuert!" ließ er sich aus, „Drei Wünsche, oder? Also erst den Rest von ihnen, die Seelen oder so, hierher, Dann der Rest. Klaro?" Dieser Mann war wirklich clever für einen Saiyajin!

„GENIAL! Grandiose Idee! Super!" Bulma war hellauf begeistert!

/Diesen Super-Saiyajin will ich sehen! Und besiegen! Irgendwann...Jawohl/ schwor sich Vegeta.

„Stör ich?" fragte Muhli, der neue Oberälteste, Bulma.

„Was ist denn?"

„Wir würden gern nach einem passenden Planeten für uns suchen...sobald die Dragonballs wieder funktionieren. Wo könnten wir solange bleiben?" Da hatte er genau die Richtige gefragt. „Kein Thema! Bei mir ist jede Menge Platz Zuhause! Außerdem möchten wir die Dragonballs auch noch etwas benutzen." Das war kein bisschen Eigennützig, wie, „Meine Mutter freut sich bestimmt über Namek-Touris!"

Auch Vegeta wollte nicht vergessen sein. „Du kannst auch mit! Oder willst du Miete bezahlen?"

„..." „Du kannst dir auch den Bauch voll hauen wie Son-Goku! Dafür benimmst du dich Anständig, Deal?

„Kreischt wie ein Waschweib, die Kuh!" Er mochte sie schon...

„Ich geh kurz anrufen. Damit wir abgeholt werden, wartet hier!"

„Bulma!" „Was hast du, Son-Gohan?" „äh, ich...darf ich auch bei dir wohnen?"

„Deine Mutter wartet doch auf dich!"

„Aber ich habe meine Hausaufgaben vergessen!" gibt Gohan zu.

„hm...die dürften im All rumfliegen...Immerhin ne coolere Ausrede als "Der Hund hats gefressen"." Fand Gotan.

So Wohnten die Namekianer bei Bulma. Auch Vegeta bekam ein Gästezimmer...


	10. Make Tomorrow

1. Make Tomorrow

Schon nach 130 Tagen erschien Polunga. Die Leute aus der Westlichen Hauptstadt erschraken etwas...Doch weil er bei der Capsule Corporation erschien, hielten ihn alle für eine neue verrückte Erfindung.

Die Namekianer waren so freundlich und ließen die Erdlinge zuerst ihre Wünsche erfüllen, und so wurde zuerst Krillins Seele hergerufen und anschließend wurde er wiederbelebt. Sie wollten auch Kakarotts Seele herrufen, doch Polunga erklärte ihnen, das es nicht möglich sei weil er noch lebt und man Lebendige Seelen nicht rufen kann! Sie wollten Kakarott ganz herholen, doch Kakarott wollte nicht. Er war auf einem fernen Planeten und es gefiel ihm da zu gut...

Also wurde Yamchu wiedererweckt, weil Chao-Zu und Tenshinhan sich nicht trennen wollten. Weitere 130 Tage später kehrten die Beiden dann auch zurück und die Namekianer zogen samt ihrer Dragonballs auf einen neuen Planeten. Das war gut so, denn Bulmas Mutter musste mal wieder gründlich Sauber machen.

Etwa ein Jahr später war Kakarott noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt...

Chichi hatte einen neuen Hauslehrer für Gohan herbeordert, weil er soviel nach zu holen hatte, was er auf Namek versäumt hatte.

„Ich werde ihren Sohn ordnungsgemäß erziehen."

Chichi war erfreut, so etwas zu hören und überließ ihren Sohn diesem Wildfremden.

Gotan war das so ziemlich egal, weil er den Eindruck hatte, das er vernachlässigt wurde. Nun ja, das wurde er irgendwo auch, Gohan ist halt der erstgeborene, der so viel stärker und schlauer war. So ging Gotan halt hinaus um etwas zu trainieren.

Und Gohan musste nun lernen. Als er dabei beinahe einnickt, kam der neue Lehrer, der sich als Mr. Shu vorstellt, nahm sich tatsächlich eine Peitsche und schlug auf ihn ein.

Gotan war rechtzeitig wieder zurück und verteidigte Gohan (auch wenn er ihn nicht mag). Und wo er den Lehrer aufhielt, verwandelte er sich auch noch in einen Super-Saiyajin//Das hätte ich auf Namek gebraucht/ dachte Gotan sich dabei. Doch bevor er mit dem Lehrer abrechnen konnte, kam die Mutter der Beiden herein und jagt Mr. Shu selbst hinaus. Happy End für die beiden Jungs.

In der Westlichen Hauptstadt, genauer gesagt der Capsule Corporation...

Landete ein Raumschiff, das von eben dieser Firma stammt. Alle dachten zuerst, es handelte sich um Kakarott, der von seiner langen Reise heimgekehrt war. Aber Sie irrten sich, es war Vegeta, der vor geraumer Zeit nach Kakarott gesucht hatte, um sich davon zu überzeugen, das dieser nun wirklich ein Super-Saiyajin geworden war, und um gegen Kakarott zu kämpfen.

Aber Vegeta hatte zurückkehren müssen, weil sein Treibstoff und die Lebensmittel zu Neige gingen. Außerdem hatte er auf der Erde kurz eine starke Aura aufflammen gespürt und gedacht, es wäre Kakarotts Aura, weil sie mindestens ebenso stark zu spüren war. (In Wahrheit war es Gotans).

Doch auch wenn Kakarott noch nicht zurück auf der Erde ist, Vegeta würde warten. Aber warten fällt eben manchmal schwer und so vertreibt er sich die Zeit in der Capsule Corp. Bei Bulma und ihren Freunden. Die haben nämlich an dem Tag ein kleines Grillfest veranstaltet.

Der Frieden auf der Erde währte jedoch nicht lange, denn am selben Tag näherte sich der schutzlosen Erde ein riesigen Raumschiff mit Insassen, die in böswilliger Absicht kamen. Es sind King Cold, der Vater von Freezer und Freezer selbst! Der hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, zu überleben! Er war zwar jetzt eine Mischung aus Metall und Fleisch und Blut, aber er lebte noch!

„Tst! Kakarott hat eben doch ein zu weiches Herz!" beschwerte sich Vegeta.

Auch die anderen Krieger der Erde hatten Freezers Ankunft bemerkt.

„Hast du die Energie gespürt?" fragte Krillin Gohan per Telefon.

„Ja, aber sie ist Negativ!"

„Ja...und sie kommt immer näher! Ich habe mich gefragt...ob das nicht am Ende Freezer ist!"

Piccolo hatte es auch mitbekommen, „Das wäre nun wirklich die Höhe!"

Sogar Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu hatten es bemerkt, „Das sind gleich mehrere gewaltige Energien!" „Mehr als eine?"

„Schau, Vati, Die Erde! Und wir sind noch vor diesem Super-Saiyajin dort!" berichtete Freezer seinem Vater siegessicher.

Sie hatten Freezer also inmitten dem Weltraumstaub von Namek gefunden und zu einem halben Roboter, einem Cyborg zusammengebastelt. Und zusammen mit seinem Vater, Kind Cold, will er nun die Erdbewohner...und im Anschluss die Saiyajin ausrotten.

„Echt winzig...Kein Ding, sie zu vernichten!" behauptete Cold ebenso voreilig. Da weiß man, von wem Freezer diese Hochnäsigkeit geerbt hat.

„Das wäre zu einfach. Er soll meine neue Kraft zu spüren bekommen!" Freezer brütete große Rache-Gefühle aus, „Das Radar verrät mir dass er auch auf die Erde zusteuert. Die Nummer eins des Universums bin aber ich!"

Auf der Erde derweil bereiteten sich alle starken Kämpfer auf den Zusammenprall mit Freezer vor.

„Bulma, du Ei! Komm runter!" empfahl Yamchu seiner Freundin. „was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Ich will Freezer sehen!" erklärte Bulma zu ihrer Verteidigung. Sie hatte auch Pool mitgebracht, „Auf Namek hatte ich keine Gelegenheit!"

„Spinnst du? Das ist ein Killer!"

„Eben! Falls er die Erde zerstört, ist es egal, wo ich bin! Vielleicht sieht er wenigstens gut aus!"

/Die passen ja aufeinander, wie Arsch auf Eimer/ dachte sich Vegeta, der auch schon dort ist.

Und schon kam auch die nächste Gruppe eingeflogen.

„Tag! Na, Vegeta, gefällt's dir bei Bulma?" fragte Tenshinhan herausfordernd.

„Na wie ist das Leben?" fragte der Angesprochene entgegen.

„Ziemlich gut. Ich lasse es mir von dir auch nicht mehr nehmen! Du Mistkerl!" Tenshinhan war etwas aufgebracht, den Saiyajin zu sehen...Wobei nicht Vegeta, sondern Tenshinhan sich, ebenso wie Chao-Zu, selbst umgebracht haben, im Kampf gegen Nappa.

„He! Schlechter Moment für einen Streit!" schlichtete Yamchu.

„Ist das wirklich Freezer?"

„Sieht so aus!"

„Quatscht nicht, sondern löscht eure Auren, Trottel! Die haben Scouter!" empfahl Vegeta. „Hey, der Namekianer denkt mit!"

„Piccolo!"

Und inzwischen waren auch Krillin, Gohan und Gotan eingetroffen. Sie freuten sich alle, die anderen nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen.

„Mist, wo bleibt Son-Goku!" Der fragliche hatte sich bisher nicht blicken lassen...allmählich wird es brenzlig, denn Freezer's Raumschiff setzte soeben zur Landung an.

„Ohne Zweifel Freezer!"

„Und noch so ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse!"

„Achtung! Wir dürfen nicht fliegen!" verbat Vegeta, „Dann entdecken sie uns mit ihren Scoutern nicht.

„Zu Fuß?" anscheinend war Tenshinhan es nicht mehr gewohnt, seine Füße zu gebrauchen.

„Wartet mal...ist Freezer so stark?" fragte Yamchu, der ja nicht mit auf Namek gewesen war.

„Nein, er ist stärker!" klärte Gotan ihn auf.

„Gegen den habt ihr gekämpft?"

„Ja, und gewonnen...er hat verloren, auch wenn er noch lebt!" meinte Gotan.

„Das ist doch ein Witz! Was sollen wir gegen ihn ausrichten könne? Und seinen Kumpel? Wir sind machtlos!" Yamchu ließ jede Hoffnung fahren.

„Feigling!" schalt Piccolo ihn, „Das Ergebnis wird ähnlich sein."

„Soll ich euch was verraten?" begann Vegeta, „...Das ist das Ende der Welt!"

(Schweigen)

„Das ist also die Erde!" begutachtete Freezer den Planeten, „Wie Niedlich!"

„Ja, sehr niedlich. Der Super-Saiyajin verspätet sich um drei Stunden, mein Kleiner...Willst du so lange warten?" fragte Cold seinen Sohn, als wären die Beiden auf dem Rummel.

„Natürlich, Vati! Aber bis dahin wurde ich die Erde von dem Menschen-Gewürm befreien. Sind zwar Viele, Aber drei Stunden ist ja auch ne Menge Zeit."

„Die Erdlinge egal, nur der Super-Saiyajin muss weg. Die Stärkste Kraft des Universums bleibt in unserer Familie!"

„Mit Vati schaff ich es bestimmt!" frohlockte Freezer, „Sonst verhaut ihn meine Oma!"

Freezer gab seinen Untergebenen den Befehl, sämtliche Erdenbewohner auszulöschen. Doch da bekam er auch schon Besuch. Es war ein junger, gutaussehender Mann (mit schönen Schuhen), der bereit ist, gegen Freezer anzutreten.

„Waren wir verabredet, Junge?" fragte Freezer seinen Gegner.

„Nicht direkt, aber ich werde euch töten!" gab der Junge zu verstehen, „Du bist Freezer!"

„!...Mein Ruf eilt mir also bis hierher voraus! Ich bin die Nummer eins des Universums, Kleiner!...Erledige ihn!" befahl Freezer einem seiner Untergebenen.

„Kampfkraft 5. Süüüüüüüüüüüüüß!" freute sich der Untergebene. Der schoss auch sogleich mit einer Ki-Kanone auf den armen Jungen.

Doch in einer einzigen coolen Bewegung wehrte der Junge den Schuss mühelos ab. Noch eine Bewegung, und sein Gegner war einmal.

„DU HUND!" die anderen untergeben vermissten ihren Freund und griffen den Jungen Mann ebenfalls an.

Dieser griff nur nach dem Breitschwert, welches er auf dem Rücken trug und schlug damit erbarmungslos zu. Man sah nichts, und schon waren alle Gegner des Jungen erledigt. Er war wirklich gut mit seiner Waffe.

-----

Die Krieger der Erde zuckten allesamt zusammen. Sie hatten bemerkt, was geschehen war.

„Eine neue Kraft, Plötzlich...Andere Energien verloschen!"

„Was geht da nur vor?"

-----

„Ho, ho, ho, nicht Schlecht!"

„Aber nur für einen Menschen, nicht, Vati?"

„Jetzt zu euch!"

„Oh, Furcht!" Höhnte der ältere Aisu-jin, „Sohn, hast du das gehört?"

„Schöne Schuhe und ein kurzes Leben. Wetten wir?"

„Ihr werdet Sterben!" prophezeite der starke Junge, „Wette gilt!"

„Topp! Vati, ist das nicht lustig?" Nein, ist es nicht, Freezer.

„Spart nicht an Energie! Denn ich bin nicht so nett wie Son-Goku!"

„Son-Goku? So hieß dieser Super-Saiyajin? Bist wohl sein Freund!"

„Nicht Direkt. Wird das ein Palaver oder kämpfen wir?" drängte der Junge.

„Du verlierst die Wette und dein Leben, Kleiner...!"

„Ich gewinne! Son-Goku ist nicht der einzige Super-Saiyajin! Überraschung!"

„WAS!"

WAMMM! Es war unglaublich! Aber wahr – der Junge verwandelte sich tatsächlich in einen Super-Saiyajin! Obwohl er aufgrund seiner Lavendelfarbenen Haaren überhaupt nicht wie ein Saiyajin aussah. „KREPIERT!"

Auch die anderen Kämpfer der Erde bekamen diese Wandlung mit.

„!"

„Diese Kraft! Das ist Papa!" behauptete Gohan.

„Nein! Das ist ein anderer! Aber die Höhe der Kraft ist dieselbe! Noch ein Super-Saiyajin!" fragte Gotan.

„Hier krepiert nur einer...DU!" brüllte Freezer und entsandt schon seine erste gewaltige Attacke, die ein Riesiges Loch in die Felsige Landschaft reißt. Zum Glück hatte er sein Raumschiff nicht in einer Stadt geparkt.

Doch der Junge lebte noch und holte zum Gegenschlag aus. Es sah bei ihm so leicht aus. „Freezer!" Der Junge schoss eine Energie-Kugel auf Freezer ab, der er und sein Vater gerade noch ausweichen konnten. Die hätte gesessen, hätte der Junge nicht gerufen.

Doch dies war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Der Junge befand sich schon vor Freezer in der Luft und trennte Freezer in der Mitte durch! Dann zerhackstückelte er den Lurch und pulverisiert ihn anschließend mit einer Ki-Attacke...Der junge Mann hatte sein Zusammenspiel zwischen Schwertkampf und Kampfkunst wahrhaft perfektioniert.

Auch die Anderen kriegten das mit. „Aaaah!"

„Wie...wie...COOOOOOOL!" Gotan war hellauf begeistert und bekommt diese Anime-typischen Fasziniert-Sternchen Augen.

„Das war doch Freezer!"

„Freezer-Gulasch!"

Auch die anderen Kämpfer waren beeindruckt. Doch für Gotan schien es sich tiefer zu prägen...

„das ist ungerecht. Sah er gut aus?" Bulma konnte Fragen stellen..., „Son-Goku hätte ihn mir wenigstens zeigen können...Wieder hat er die Erde gerettet!"

„Das war nicht Son-Goku!"

Vegeta reichte es jetzt und er flog zum Kampfplatz hin. Den Anderen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als dem Saiyajin zu folgen.

Blieb nur noch Freezers Vater, König Cold, übrig.

„Tja, mein Sohn wird wohl nicht mehr die Nummer Eins...Ausser, du bist einverstanden mein Sohn zu werden. So bleibt die Kraft in der Familie. Ist das nicht ein Super-Angebot!" Cold schreckte echt vor nichts zurück...er verleugnete seine Familie auf diese kalte Art...er trug seinen Namen echt zurecht.

„Kein Interesse..." winkte der Junge ab.

„Schade. Was sag ich seiner Oma jetzt? Nebenbei: ein schönes Schwert hast du da. Darf ich mal sehen?"

Und der Junge gab dem König sein Schwert. Dieser fuchtelte etwas unelegant in der Luft herum und schlug dann damit auf den Jungen ein. Doch der Junge konnte den ersten Schlag einfach mit bloßer Hand aufhalten.

„Wurm, was?"

Und der junge Mann bohrte einfach einen Ki-Strahl durch die Leber des Aisu-jin-Königs. Damit war er tot und die Sache von der Weltherrschaft durch die Aisu-jins erledigt. Was würde nur Freezers Oma dazu sagen? Der Junge pulverisierte noch eben die Leiche vom König und auch das Raumschiff. Und so hatte die Menschheit wieder einen Fundus aus dem All weniger.

Der Junge verwandelte sich zurück und drehte sich zu den in der Luft schwebenden Kämpfern um.

„Ich gehe jetzt Son-Goku empfangen! Wollt ihr nicht mitkommen!"

„Hä!" anscheinend war der Junge allein wegen Kakarott hergekommen und hatte Freezer nur als Vorspeise erledigt...wollte er Kakarott jetzt auch umbringen? Was hatte er vor?

„Es ist nicht weit! Folgt mir!" Und so flog der Junge los.

„Was ist das für ein Kerl! Fragte sich Vegeta, der durch die Verwandlung in einen Super-Saiyajin und das ganze Auftreten des jungen Mannes etwas stutzig geworden war, „Etwa noch ein Super-Saiyajin? Aber das ist Unsinn! Außer uns gibt es keine Saiyajin mehr!"

„Ihm Nach, Leute!" empfahl Gohan.

„Aber, wer ist das?"

„Er hat Freezer getötet. Ich traue ihm! Er ist gut und ich bin neugierig" Tenshinhan verfuhr da einfach nach dem "Der-Feind-meiner-Feinde-ist-mein-Freund"-Prinzip.

„Woher weiß er das alles? Komisch!"

/Er ist so cooool/ dachte Gotan immer noch fasziniert.

„Ich gehe auch! Ich kriege raus, wer das ist!" legte Vegeta fest.

Nach einer Weile Flug landete der junge Mann auch schon. Er wartete, bis die Anderen gelandet waren und packte dann eine Hoi-Poi Kapsel aus, in der sich ein Mini-Kühlschrank befand.

„Ein Staubsauger?"

/Falsch./

„Er kommt in etwa 3 Stunden...Getränke gibt's reichlich. Bedient euch, wenn ihr wollt." Bot der junge Mann freundlich an.

Fast alle nahmen sich etwas zu trinken und versammelten sich in der Felsigen Landschaft. Wer nicht wusste, das sie dort auf jemand bestimmtes warteten, würde sie für bekloppt halten, sich so mitten in einer Einöde zu versammeln...

Und so warteten die Leute auf den lang vermissen Freund.

„Kennen wir uns?" fragte Bulma ein wenig stutzig den Jungen.

„Was? Äh...Nein!"

„Woher weißt du von Papa?" wurde er von Gohan gefragt. Also war jetzt Quiz-Time für den Geheimnisvollen jungen Kämpfer.

„Vom Hören-Sagen. Ich kenne ihn nicht."

„Warum weißt du, wann er kommt?"

„Tut mir leid...ich muss schweigen."

„Was soll das heißen? Wer bist du Warum bist du so stark?" fragte Vegeta direkt.

„Ein Geheimnis."

/Ganz schön schwer, eine Identität zu verbergen...nicht wahr...Trunks/

„Du bist ein Super-Saiyajin, oder?"

„Äh, ja!"

„Unmöglich! Außer mir und Kakarott gibt es nur noch dessen Söhne, in denen Saiyajinblut fließt. Nur uns 4 sonst keinen, im ganzen Universum!" Vegeta mochte wohl keine neuen Erfahrungen.

„Aber er hat Freezer geschlagen" hielt Gotan dagegen, „Wie hätte er das ohne Super-Saiyajin-Power schaffen können?"

„Aber alle Saiyajin haben schwarze Haare..." behauptete Vegeta...wohl noch nie was von Haare-Färben gehört...oder farbigen Kontakt-Linsen?

Als nächstes entdeckte Bulma dann das Logo der Capsule Corporation auf der Jacke des Jungen.

„Bist du bei uns angestellt?"

„Nein."

„Aha? Wie heißt du? Wie alt bist du?" stocherte Bulma.

„Ich bin 17"

„Der Name, Ein Geheimnis? Klingt der doof?"

„Okay, Ende der Fragerei!" beendete Bulma das Interview, „Er hat uns und die Erde gerettet!"

„Äh, Piccolo, eine Frage..." traute sich Gohan.

„Was denn..?"

„Wieso bist du nicht bei deinem Volk geblieben?"

„Ganz einfach! Ich bin ein Kämpfer!" erklärte der Namekianer. Ich finde, das Volk der Namekianer erinnert an Buddhistische Mönche. Sie können Kämpfen, aber sie vermeiden Konflikte. Piccolo war eher einer, der den Konflikten der Welt nicht aus dem Weg geht und die Erde war bekanntlich ein Treffpunkt der Fieslinge.

„Dann trainierst du wohl jeden Tag sehr hart?" fragte Gohan.

„Nun ja..."

„Vegeta ist nie Zuhause, er trainiert sicher irgendwo." Vermutete Bulma.

„Ja, er will Son-Goku besiegen. Es ist ihm nicht auszureden. War mal Prinz oder so..." nahm Krillin die Unterhaltung auf.

„Sie sehen sich so ähnlich! Dieser Junge und Vegeta...ähnliche Aura..." behauptete Bulma, obwohl sie Auren doch gar nicht wahrnehmen konnte.

„Findest du? Ja, vielleicht. Aber sie sind grundverschieden!"

Der Junge erlaubte es sich, kurz zu Vegeta rüber zu sehen. Anscheinend verband ihn etwas mit dem mürrischen Saiyajin.

„Was starrst du so?" fragte Vegeta barsch.

„Tut mir leid..."

„Ich mag dich nicht!" erklärte Vegeta.

Und nach elendig langem Warten war Kakarotts Raumschiff auch schon in Sichtweite.

„Tatsache! Ich kann eine Energie spüren!"

„Ich auch!"

„Der Junge hat recht, wies aussieht!"

„Das ist Papas Energie!"

Alle eilten zum Einschlagsloch von Kakarotts Raumschiff. Und tatsächlich war er auch in diesem Raumschiff. Er hatte bizarre Kleidung an, aber ihm scheint es gut zu gehen.

„Huch?"

„Papa!" „Son-Goku!"

„was macht ihr denn hier?" Er hatte nicht erwartet, das jemand auf seine Ankunft vorbereitet wäre. „Woher wusstet ihr, das ich komme?"

/Er lebt also tatsächlich noch.../

„Der Junge hats uns gesagt!" verriet Bulma, „Den kennst du, oder?"

„? Wer ist das?" anscheinend kannte Kakarott den jungen Saiyajin doch nicht.

„Hä? Wie, du kennst ihn nicht?"

„keine Ahnung, wer das ist." Gab Kakarott zu.

„Aber er wusste, dass du kommst."

Der Junge guckte irgendwie betreten zur Seite.

„Ich habs ihm nicht erzählt...Freezer wusste es, weil er mein Raumschiff sah. Wer von euch hat so gut trainiert, dass er Freezer erledigt hat? Piccolo oder Vegeta?"

"Der Junge war's einfach so! Ist auch ein Super-Saiyajin." Erklärte Piccolo.

„Ein Super-Saiyajin?...Super! in seinem Alter! Toll, das wir Verstärkung bekommen haben." Freute sich Kakarott.

„Haben wir nicht." Behauptete Vegeta kalt, „Außer uns gibt es keine Saiyajin mehr!"

„Ist doch egal. Er ist auf jeden Fall ein Super-Saiyajin!" bestimmte Kakarott. „und sieht gut aus!" fügte Bulma hinzu.

Schließlich meldete sich der Mysteriöse Junge auch mal zu Wort. „ich muss mit dir Reden!"

Die beiden gingen etwas von den anderen weg, um unter vier Augen zu reden.

„Hier ist es gut."

„Danke, dass du Freezer und Co. erledigt hast. Ich war auf Namek zu nett!" gab Kakarott zu.

„Eigentlich was es ja deine Aufgabe, aber das Timing stimmte nicht. Deshalb musste ich..."

„Ja, Freezer hat mich auf der Umlaufbahn überholt. Ich hatte noch ein Hühnchen zu Rupfen, weil er einfach nicht dazugelernt hat."

„Du wärst zu spät gekommen!"

„Irrtum! Dank neuer Technik, die ich gelernt habe, hätte ich es geschafft...Der sogenannten Momentanen Teleportation." Sagte Kakarott zwinkernd, „Die Leute von Yadrat zeigten sie mir. Das sidn echte Technik-Freaks."

„Momentane Teleportation!" hakte der Junge nach, „Dann habe ich die Geschichte also Grundlos geändert? Und habe alle Kämpfer getroffen..."

„Die Geschichte...?" jetzt war Kakarott verwirrt, „Was soll das heißen?"

„ich darf zuerst fragen...kannst du dich jederzeit zum Super-Saiyajin verwandeln? Geht es hier und jetzt? Bitte!"

„Okay!" Mit wenig Anstrengung schaffte es Kakarott sich innerhalb von Sekunden zu Verwandeln. Auf Namek hatte das viel länger gedauert.

Die Anderen sind begeistert...

„Kreisch! Wie sieht denn Son-Goku aus?" fragte Bulma entgeistert.

„Wie ein Super-Saiyajin." Beantwortete Gotan.

„So sehen die aus!" Tenshinhan war auch von den Socken, wie Yamchu..."Diese Aura...Wahnsinn!"

Piccolos Überraschtheit war ohne Worte.

Vegeta war wütend..."Grrr, ich platze! Ich will auch!" Tja, da ist er wohl ausm Club...

Wieder bei Dem Jungen und Kakarott...

„Vielen Dank, das reicht. Du siehst aus wie ich, wenn ich mich in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandelt habe. Jetzt bin ich dran." Und ebenso einfach wie schnell verwandelte sich der junge Saiyajin auch in einen Super-Saiyajin.

„Jepp, siehst aus wie ich!"

„Entschuldige!"

„Hä?"

Der Junge griff blitzschnell zu seinem Schwert, zog es und führte die Klinge in Richtung Kakarott...Doch es stoppte kurz vor seiner Nase...

„Wieso weichst du nicht aus?"

„Weil du mich nicht töten willst." Antwortete der Bedrohte gelassen.

„Stimmt...Das Nächste Mal werde ich sie nicht Stoppen, okay?"

„Einverstanden!" Kakarott hob seinen Zeigefinger und umgab ihn mit Aura.

Der Junge schlug mit seinem Schwert einige Male zu, doch Kakarott wehrte alles mit dem Finger ab! Schließlich hörte der Junge auf. Er warf sein Schwert hoch und verwandelte sich zurück. „Du bist sogar besser als die Gerüchte sagen." und fing sein Schwert auf, so dass es in die Hülle reinfällt. Der Junge musste wirklich viel dafür trainiert haben.

/Wie coooooooool! Ich will auch ein Schwertkämpfer werden! Oder zumindest ein Schwert kriegen! Wie Geil/ Gotans Begeisterung für dieses Fach schien keine Grenzen mehr zu kennen.

„Dieses Schwert hat Freezer durchschnitten." Erklärte der Junge, „Ich werde dir alles erzählen..." eröffnete er.

„Was ich dir sage, ist Ultra-Geheim! Bitte sage keinem ein einziges Wort davon." Verpflichtete der junge Saiyajin.

„Okay, Schieß los, ich Schweige!"

„Für euch in diesem Zeitalter mag es unglaublich klingen. Aber ich komme aus der Zukunft. Etwa 20 Jahre von heute entfernt. Ich heiße Trunks. In mir fließt Saiyajinblut, denn ich bin der Sohn von Vegeta!" erklärte Trunks.

„Hä! Von Vegeta!" Kakarott war mehr als überrascht, „Du bist ein Sohn von Vegeta?"

„Ja."

„Ach du Donner! Hm, du siehst ihm Tatsächlich ähnlich!...Der wird Vater!"

„Ja, in zweieinhalb Jahren! Aber deshalb habe ich mich nicht in die Zeitmaschine gesetzt. Du musst etwas sehr wichtiges wissen! In drei Jahren, am 12. Mai, Um 10 uhr, werden auf einer Insel, 9 Kilometer südwestlich der Südlichen Hauptstadt, zwei Typen auftauchen...Sie werden Monströs und Ungeheuer stark sein!"

„...Außerirdische?"

„Nein. Künstliche, auf der Erde geschaffene Wesen, sogenannte Cyborgs. Erschaffen von Dr. Gero, dem Ehemaligen Wissenschaftler von der Red-Ribbon Armee. Du hattest alle bis auf Dr. Gero vernichtet, vergessen?" erklärte Trunks geduldig.

(Anm. v. Autor: vllt. Kennt ihr noch „Achtie"? Er ist C8, geschaffen von Dr. Gero...nicht von einem „Dr. Flappe", wie im Anime von Dragonball erklärt.)

„Will er immer noch die Weltherrschaft?" fragte Kakarott.

„Das war, glaube ich, sein Ziel. Aber seine Killermaschinen, die Cyborgs 17 und 18 haben ihn umgebracht. Diese beiden mörderischen Nummern vernichten nun alles, was sie zu fassen kriegen."

„Wenn selbst ein Super-Saiyajin sie Monster nennt, ist mit ihnen nicht zu spaßen."

„Sag ich ja. Ich bin froh, dass ich nach dem Kampf mit ihnen noch fliegen konnte."

„hat dir etwa niemand geholfen?"

„Nein. In 20 Jahren bin ich der einzige überlebende Kämpfer! In drei Jahren werdem mein Vater, Krillin, Yamchu, Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu und Piccolo im Kampf mit den Cyborgs getötet werden! Son-Gohan entkommt knapp. Er ist mein Lehrer geworden. Aber vor vier Jahren ist auch er gestorben! Mit Piccolo Verschwinden die Dragonballs und die Toten bleiben tot! Die beiden Cyborgs machen das Leben auf der Erde zur Hölle! Sie sind zu stark! Einfach zu stark!" erzählte Trunks ausführlich.

„He...Was ist mit mir...oder Son-Gotan...sterben wir auch?"

„Über Son-Gotan weiß ich nichts...Aber du...Nicht im Kampf...Du wirst krank, Todkrank und sterben."

„WAS!"

Piccolo hatte alles mitangehört und schluckt kräftig.

„Ein Virus wird dein Herz befallen!" erklärte Trunks.

„Keine Chance? Auch mit Magischen Bohnen nicht? Verdammt! Wie Ärgerlich! Kein Kampf gegen die Cyborgs!" fragte Kakarott.

„Nein." Antwortete Trunks etwas perplex, „Du willst unbedingt kämpfen? Hast du keine Angst?"

„Schon, aber...Die Neugier ist stärker!"

„Du bist ein echter Saiyajin genau so, wie meine Mutter und Son-Gohan dich beschrieben haben. Es war doch gut, dass ich gekommen bin." Der Junge Saiyajin kramte in seiner Jackentasche herum und holte ein kleines Fläschchen mit lilafarbener Flüssigkeit heraus.

„Nim das hier, wenn die ersten Symptome auftreten.

„was ist das?"

„Medizin. In 20 jahren ist der Virus nicht mehr tödlich, weil es ein Mittel dagegen gibt. Damit brauchst du nicht zu sterben!"

„Wirklich? Juchuh! Danke! Sag's doch gleich! Und lila ist es auch! Ich wette, es schmeckt nach Weintrauben!" mutmaßte Kakarott.

„Eigentlich dürfte ich das gar nicht...in den Lauf der Geschichte eingreifen. Aber sie läuft so beschissen...Du wirst schon was ausrichten können! Meine Mutter hofft das auch. Deshalb hat sie die Zeitmaschine erfunden."

„Kenne ich sie?" fragte Kakarott erwartungsvoll.

„Ja, gut sogar."

„Sie hat die Zeitmaschine...Sie ist doch nicht...Sie kann unmöglich..." Kakarott machte große Augen.

„Doch, das ist sie..."

„KREISCH! BULMA!"

Also hatte sich Bulma mit Vegeta zusammengetan.

„Die quasseln sich noch die Lippen fusselig." Machte Vegeta seiner Ungeduld Luft...wenn der wüsste.

„Son-Goku sieht so bleich aus!" Das würde Bulma auch ,wenn sie wüsste, was sie erwarten wird.

„Ichfaßesnicht. Die ist doch mit Yamchu zusammen...mit Vegeta!" es war für Kakarott einfach unbegreiflich, dass seine langjährige Freundin sich mit diesem Saiyajin zusammentun würde.

„Yamchu hat sie verlassen, mein Vater stand so herum...und dann ist es irgendwie passiert. Ohne Hochzeit, typisch meine Mutter!" Als ob Vegeta sie unbedingt heiraten wollte...im Moment sah er jedenfalls nicht so aus!

„Ich bin platt! Ist aber ihr stil, das stimmt!...Nicht übel."

„Ich sehe meinen Vater heute zum ersten Mal. Aber keinen Mucks. Am Ende überlegen es sich die Beiden und ich komme nicht auf die Welt!" beschwor Trunks.

„Geht klar!"

„Ich muss zurück, meine Mutter wartet."

„Hey, danke für alles! Hoffentlich wird die Zukunft besser."

„Wär schön! Ich hoffe es sehr!"

„Keine Ahnung, ob wir uns wiedersehen. Die Zeitmaschine verbraucht nämlich viel Energie. Sonst komme ich in drei Jahren und helfe!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Junge aus der Zukunft zurück zu seiner Maschine.

„Wie jetzt? Schon wieder weg?" wunderten sich die anderen Kämpfer.

„Wer war das, Son-Goku?"

„Sprich schon! Das ist unser aller Geschichte!" forderte Piccolo auf. Er hatte dank seiner großen Ohren besser hören können, was die beiden soeben beredet hatten. „Dann red ich eben...Keine Panik! Nichts über den Jungen!" versicherte er seinem Saiyajin-Freund, „Aber über unseren Tod in drei Jahren."

Piccolo berichtete von den Cyborgs ohne Näher auf Vegetas und Bulmas Beziehung einzugehen. Die Zukunft sah für alle nicht gerade rosig aus...

„Totaler Blödsinn! Selbst wenn er aus der Zukunft gekommen ist." winkte Yamchu überflüssigerweise ab. Wenn er nicht trainieren wollte, sollte er halt sterben.

„Dann pack dich in die Hängematte! Ich trainiere jedenfalls!" beschloss Piccolo.

Alle sahen, wie Trunks in seiner Zeitmaschine von dannen zieht.

„Vater, du bist so, wie Mutter gesagt hat. Stolz und Traurig. Bitte bleib am Leben. Und dir auch viel Glück, meine Junge Mutter." Und so verschwand er im Fluss der Zeit auf dem Weg in seine Zeitlinie.

„Ich...werde trainieren..." beschloss Tenshinhan.

„Ich auch." pflichtet Krillin bei.

/Und ich erst. In drei Jahren läuten keine Sterbeglocken für mich/ beschloss auch Vegeta im Stillen.

Und wer liegt dann in der Hängematte?

Nach dieser düsteren Vorschau von Trunks beschlossen alle, dass sie noch viel mehr trainieren zu hatten, um den Cyborgs den Ausflug von ihrer Insel möglichst unangenehm zu gestalten...

„Verrat mir eins, Kakarott. Wie hast du auf Namek überlebt?" fragte Vegeta.

„Freezers Raumschiff war doch kaputt, oder? Meister Kaio hielt dich für tot." Erklärte Yamchu. Naja, Kaio hat auch Namek für verloren erklärt, wo der Planet noch etwa 5 Minuten hatte.

„Dachte ich auch. Zum Glück lagen da noch vier oder fünf Raumkapseln rum."

„Aber ja! Die Ginyu-Force! Das waren ihre Schiffe!" fiel Vegeta ein.

„Ich bin eingestiegen, hab alle Knöpfe gedrückt und ab die Post!" nach alter Saiyajin-Manier, „Sie ist dann von selbst auf Yadrat gelandet."

„Die Zerstörung von Yadrat war das eigentliche Ziel des Ginyu-Sonderkommandos! Dann ist das da wohl Yadrat-Mode, was?" hakte Vegeta nach.

„ja. Sie fanden das dort Totschick! Besonders die Krause!"

„Was hast du dort so lange getrieben? Die Jungs sind zwar schwach, haben aber eine Menge Techniken drauf, oder?" Wahrscheinlich hatte Kakarott beim Lernen große Schwierigkeiten gehabt.

„Steht das im Lexikon?"

„Ach, deshalb diese Trödelei!" bemerkte Krillin.

„Was hast du gelernt? Sag schon!" fragte Bulma.

„Nur eine einzige Technik. Aber die ist ziemlich genial! Jetzt beherrsche ich die Momentane Teleportation!" erklärte Kakarott stolz.

„TELEFON!" (Anm. v. Autor: Kartfahren?) fragen alle.

„Zeig mal!"

„Na gut...Man denkt an einen Menschen und teleportiert sich zu seiner Aura. Wo man niemanden kennt, kann man also nicht hin. Also, wohin soll ich? Ich hab's!" Und fort war er. Aber so schnell er auch weg war, war Kakarott auch schon wieder da, „Da bin ich wieder!"

„Portation, Telefon, ist doch Quatsch. Du hast uns getäuscht!" winkte Vegeta ab.

„Ätsch! Und was ist das?" Kakarott trug nun eine ziemlich hässliche Sonnebrille.

„Die Sonnebrille von Muten Roshi!"

„Genau! Aber das sind doch über 10.000 Kilometer! Wow!"

„Krillin, bring sie zurück, ja?"

„ja, gerne."

„Absolut genial." Alle waren begeistert von der neuen Technik. Die war echt praktisch...Wenn Kakarott, die allen beibringen könnte, bräuchte man keine transportmittel mehr, bzw. wenn man kämpft, kann man sich besser an jemanden heranschleichen.

/Die muss ich auch lernen/ beschloss Gotan.

„Gut, in drei Jahren sehen wir uns wieder. Wo genau eigentlich?"

„Am 12. Mai um 10 Uhr auf einer Insel 9 Kilometer südwestlich der Südlichen Hauptstadt. Also um 9 Uhr auf der Insel!"

„Gute Ohren!"

„Super-Reiseleiter!" Tja, Picco-chan war eben ein Multi-Talent.

„Die Angsthasen bleiben Zuhause. Das wird wirklich heftig. Wenn einer zitternd im Weg steht, hilft uns das auch nicht weiter." Spielte Piccolo auf Gohans Aktionen gegen die Saiyajin damals an.

„Pump doch ab! Du zitterst doch jetzt schon!" behauptete Vegeta mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

„Gleich zittert hier was anderes!" drohte Piccolo.

„Immer mit der Ruhe!" beschwichtigte Kakarott.

„Hallo Jungs! Warum erledigt ihr nicht Dr. Gero, _bevor_ er die Cyborgs erschafft? Wir sind ja drei Jahre im Vorsprung! Wenn wir Shenlong nach seinem Aufenthaltsort fragen, haben wir in drei Jahren eine Menge Sorgen weniger!" empfahl Bulma.

„Saublöde Idee. Versuch ja nicht, dich einzumischen! Kapiert!" fauchte Vegeta.

„Richtig! vielleicht hat er die Cyborgs ja schon fertig, weiß man doch gar nicht!" meinte Gotan, „Und du kannst niemanden für etwas bestrafen, was er noch gar nicht getan hat!"

„Ihr Spinnt wohl! Es geht um das Schicksal der Erde! Sag doch was, Son-Goku!" hielt Bulma dagegen.

„Ich würd auch gern kämpfen. Und im Voraus töten, geht wirklich nicht."

„Ich fass es nicht. Merkt ihr Saiyajin denn überhaupt nichts mehr? Seid ihr total schmerzfrei? Das ist ein Tod ohne Wiederkehr!"

„Ein Mann muss tun, was ein Mann tun muss! Ich kämpfe!" beschloss Tenshinhan. (Anm. v. Autor: Kein Mann is(s)t eine Insel...)

„Männer...ich gebs auf!" resignierte Bulma.

„überleg doch, Bulma!" begann Krillin, der inzwischen die Sonnebrille von seinem ehemaligen Meister trug, „Der Kampf gegen einen Gemeinsamen Gegner hat doch auch was gutes! Am Anfang mochten wir uns alle nicht...Durch unsere Gegner sind wir zu Freunden geworden. Das ist doch was, oder?" Na, da hatte er recht. (Anm. v. Autor: Das Stimmt...Doch am Anfang wollten alle Kakarott umbringen! Ohne Ausnahme! Wie Vegeta!)

„Worauf willst du hinaus?" Aber Bulma war schwer von Begriff.

„Stell dir vor, was Vegeta anstellt, wenn er sich langweilt! Nicht auszudenken!" flüsterte Krillin der Frau zu.

(Anm. v. Autor: Nya, entweder die Erde zerstören oder ein Kind zeugen x3 Aber Krillin scheint Vegeta akzeptiert zu haben. Kurz bevor Vegeta die Erde wieder verlassen hatte, wollte er das "Monster" noch erledigen.)

„Ich habs Begriffen." gestand Bulma, „Macht nur, was ihr wollt. Für Normalos wie mich ist das definitiv zu hoch. Wir werden nur mit reingezogen!"

„Dann sehen wir uns also in drei Jahren, am 12. Mai vormittags um 9 Uhr auf dieser Insel wieder!" fasste Kakarott noch mal zusammen, „Und es kommen bitte nur die, die Selbstvertrauen haben!"

„Kakarott! Du kannst auch gleich für den Kampf mit mir trainieren, du popeliger Pseudo-Held! Die Nummer eins der Saiyajin bin immer noch ich!" bestimmte Vegeta.

„Ist recht!"

Und schon flog der Prinz der Saiyajin davon.

Die nächsten, die Wegfliegen, sind Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu.

„Piccolo, kommst du mit mir und meinen Söhnen?" fragte Kakarott seinen grünen Freund.

„Warum nicht?"

„Ihr auch, Krillin, Yamchu!"

„Nein! Ich trainiere bei Muten Roshi! Schon allein wegen der Heftchen." Verneinte Krillin.

Yamchu verzichtet ebenfalls, da er fürchtet, dass er nicht mithalten kann.

„Also dann...bringe ein gesundes baby zur Welt, Bulma!" verabschiedete sich Kakarott.

Und schon sind Piccolo, Kakarott, Gohan und Gotan auf dem Weg ins Ostdistrikt 439, wo Kakarotts Haus ist.

„Ein Baby? Bist du Schwanger?" fragte Yamchu.

„Nein! Hirnerweichung seinerseits!" antwortete Bulma.

„Indirekt wollte er wahrscheinlich wissen, wann wir heiraten und Kinder kriegen! Ist ja selbst schon ein Familien-Papi!" träum weiter, Yamchu.

Alle begannen mit einem harten Training, um für die Cyborgs gerüstet zu sein.

„Was! Dreihundertfache Schwertkraft!" fragte Dr. Briefs, Bulmas Vater, entrüstet.

„War Kakarott war es hundert...Bei mir dreihundert, okay?" forderte Vegeta.

„Abgefahren! Bei 60 Kilo Eigengewicht macht das 18 Tonnen!"

Auch bei den Sons sieht es mit dem Training nicht gerade rosig aus...

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Erst macht er seien Hausaufgaben! Ende, Schluss, aus! Geh mit Piccolo spielen! Andauernd dieses Gekloppe! Ist doch wahr!" nörgelte Chichi wie immer herum.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, warum! In drei Jahren muss er die Welt retten!" verteidigte Kakarott seinen Sprössling.

„So ein Blödsinn! Erst tauchst du Monatelang nicht auf und dann so was! Geh lieber Geld verdienen!"

„Das ist Gemein! Son-Gohan muss kämpfen!"

„Oh nein, ich erlaube es nicht!"

„Die Zukunft der Erde ist dir völlig egal!"

„Erst die Hausaufgaben! Was geht mich an, was sonst passiert? Er soll was vernünftiges lernen!" fauchte Chichi.

„Hör auf zu Scherzen!" meinte Kakarott spielerisch und haute seine Frau versehentlich aus dem Haus gegen einen Felsen, nachdem sie noch einen Baum umgenietet hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Chichi! Das sollte nur ein kleiner Klaps sein! Ehrlich!" beteuerte Kakarott...Diese Situation ist einfach zu komisch.

„Und was sag ich am Elternabend? Danach ist aber Schluss mit Kung Fu!"

„Es tut mir leid...Nicht böse sein." Kakarott tat es wirklich leid.

„Darum bin ich Solo!" sagte Piccolo kalt.

Ein paar Tage später in der Capsule Corporation...

Es klopfte an der Tür, die zum Wohnbereich der Anlage gehört.

„Wer kann das sein? Gerade heute erwarte ich doch keine Gäste." stöhnte Bulma genervt. Vegeta hatte schon wieder einen der Kampfroboter verschrottet, und es kam ihr allmählich eher wie Sissi-Fuß-Arbeit vor.

Vor der Tür stand Son-Gotan.

„Hallo Bulma, ist Vegeta da?"

„Ja...(leider)...Was möchtest du denn von ihm?"

„Das will ich ihm selber sagen." Und hatte der Zwerg sich schon an Bulma vorbeigedrängelt und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihm.

Vegeta machte grade eine Essens-Pause, als er von Gotan gestört wurde.

„Was willst du, Nervenzwerg?"

„Ich will mit dir Trainieren!" brachte Gotan es auf den Punkt.

„Wieso trainierst du nicht mit deinem Vater und der Gurke?" fragte Vegeta unhöflich. Na, das konnte noch heiter werden...Aber Gotan ließ sich nicht abbringen.

„Die haben keine Zeit...Es geht immer nur um Son-Gohan," berichtet Gotan genervt, „Son-Gohan hier, Son-Gohan da...Ich will wirklich nur mit dir trainieren, ich werde dir auch nicht zur Last fallen!" Gotan blieb hartnäckig.

„Nein!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich mag dich nicht!"

„Das ist kein Argument!"

„Grmpf."

„Du hättest auch Vorteile davon! Deine Nehmerqualitäten würden drastisch steigen!" behauptete Gotan, „Wäre besser, als Schattenboxen oder mit lausigen Robotern kämpfen..."

„Tst!" Vegeta war soeben mit Essen fertig geworden und zog sich zurück in die Raumkapsel, die den Raum mit der Schwerkraft-Steuerung enthielt. Gotan folgte ihm einfach.

Und es dauerte nicht lange und die Beiden trainierten richtig gut miteinander. (Anm. v. Autor: Ying und Yang im GR.)

Dann am Ende des Tages wollte Gotan wieder nach Hause zu seiner Familie. Doch...

„Ah! Ist es schon so spät?" bemerkte Gotan, als er die Zeiger auf der Uhr auf 9 Uhr stehen sah.

„Deine Mutter hat eben Angerufen, Son-Gotan." Informierte Bulma ihren Gast.

„So?...äh, du kannst das "Son" ruhig weglassen."

„Ja, sie hat gesagt, das du auch hier bleiben kannst...Außerdem hat sie gesagt, es hat einen Wasserrohrbruch gegeben. Also ist nichts mit Baden dort. Das kannst du auch hier machen, ich leih dir Shampoo." Bot Bulma lächelnd an. Sie hatte über den Tag begonnen, den Jungen zu mögen.

„Äh..." Gotan war überrumpelt, „Vielen dank, aber...ich kann doch nach hause gehen...eh,...wenn's einen Rohrbruch gegeben hat, werden die mich vielleicht brauchen...?" Gotan wurde ein wenig nervös...

(Anm. v. Autor: Auf der Erde...nya, vielmehr im ganzen Universum kommt es vor, das man zusammen badet...Wie im realen Japan! Also würde Gotan zusammen mit Vegeta...Aber Gotan war in früheren Leben eine Frau, Wie im Prologue beschrieben...)

„Jetzt komm schon, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!" Vegeta wurde ungeduldig. /Was für eine Memme./

Und schließlich kam Gotan auch ins Bad. Er bemühte sich, Vegeta nicht anzugucken. Für Vegeta unbegreiflich.

Nach einer Weile schweigen fragte Vegeta: „Wieso lässt du dir deinen Schwanz nicht abnehmen?" er meinte natürlich den Affenschwanz, der Saiyajin zur Verwandlung bei Vollmond verhilft.

„Eh?...Ich...Ich möchte ihn behalten, ...als Auszeichnung zum Saiyajin! Sonst sehe ich ja ganz aus Wie ein Mensch! Außerdem ist er wirklich praktisch." Erklärte der Befragte.

Dann wurde es ganz Nacht. Gotan bekam ein Bett im Gästezimmer von Vegeta. So vergingen die drei Jahre, in denen Gotan immer von Vegeta zum Training geweckt wurde. Man kann nicht sagen, ob sie durch das Zusammenleben auch zusammengewachsen sind, aber zumindest hat Vegeta Gotan geduldet, und mehr wollte der jüngere Halbsaiyajin auch nicht.

Etwa einen Monat vor dem besagten Datum, an dem die Cyborgs in Erscheinung treten sollten, verschwand Vegeta samt Raumschiff...

So flog Gotan wieder Nach Hause, zu seiner Familie.

Um dann später mit seinem Vater, seinem Bruder und Piccolo zu der Insel aufzubrechen.

Wie sie wohl aussehen, C17 und C18?

„He! Son-Gohan, drück nicht so auf die Tube! Wir haben Zeit!"

„Na Gut!" Gohan konnte der Empfehlung seines Vaters schlecht folgen, weil er zu aufgeregt war.

„Meinst du...Wir haben eine Chance?" fragte Piccolo Kakarott.

„Bin ich Hellseher? Erst mal Antesten..."

„Ich beneide dich um deine Sorglosigkeit. Ich habe einfach so ein mieses Gefühl in der Magengegend. Aber keine Sorge, ich bin Mutig!"

„Piccolo, zieh dich zurück, wenn es gefährlich wird...schon wegen der Dragonballs."

Schon kam auch Krillin herangeflogen.

„Hallo!...Du bist aber groß geworden!" sagte er, als er Gohan erblickt. Das ist wohl der Standartsatz, mit dem man Kinder begrüßt.

„Du musst nicht gleich ausrasten vor Wiedersehensfreude!"

„Wir sind zu einem Kampf mit Monstern unterwegs. Ich bin kein Super-Saiyajin!"

Und schon konnten die Freunde die Insel sehen. Es ist die Amenbo-Insel (Amenbo Amöbe), die ziemlich klein war, aber dennoch einen Berg besitzt. Sie ist wohl auf Vulkan-Basis, vor langer Zeit, entstanden. Sie hatte sogar eine Stadt, was wiederum schlecht war, wenn die Cyborgs da eine Party veranstalten.

„Wir müssen die Cyborgs an ein einsames Fleckchen locken."

„Bei dem Berg spüre ich zwei große Energien. Eine ist Yamchu!"

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!" begrüßte Yamchu die Neu-Ankömmlinge

Neben Yamchu befanden sich noch Tenshinhan...und Bulma auf dem kleinen Plateau neben dem Berg.

„Ihr seid ganz schön spät dran!" schalt Yamchu.

„Bulma, du hier?"

„Hu, hu! Oh, Son-Gohan, du bist aber groß geworden!" hab ich's nicht geschrieben? Nun ja, Gotan's Wachstum wurde nicht bemerkt, weil er langsamer wächst als sein Bruder.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Kakarott aufgebracht.

„Ich will mir die Cyborgs ansehen...Ein Blick und ich bin weg!" Irgendwie musste Bulma sich immer Gegner ansehen gehen. Wieso gab sie keinem der Kämpfer ne Kamera in die Hand?

„Mich überrascht, was du da im Arm hältst?" machte Krillin auf das Bündel in Bulmas Armen aufmerksam.

„Du hast Yamchu also geheiratet?" fragte Gohan naiv. Man muss nicht Heiraten, um Kinder zu kriegen...

„Ist nicht mein Kind...Wir haben uns getrennt. Dies ist der Sohn..." beginnt Yamchu.

„...Von Vegeta! Nicht, Trunks?" lächelte Kakarott das Baby an.

„Woher weißt du das? Das sollte eine Überraschung sein!" beschwerte sich die Mutter.

„Öh, äh, na ja, war eine Eingebung!"

„Sicher, und sein Name?"

„Äh, übersinnliche Kräfte, vielleicht?" Kakarott redete sich um Kopf und Kragen.

„Buäh! Echt, der ist von Vegeta?" Krillin stellte es sich mal wieder ganz besonders lebhaft vor...

„Hallo, wir sind eigentlich dienstlich hier, vergessen?" machte Piccolo wieder auf den Ernst der Lage aufmerksam, „Wo ist eigentlich Vegeta?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wir leben nicht zusammen! Aber er kommt garantiert. Er hat sich Super vorbereitet." Erklärte Bulma.

„ja, er wird kommen. Das ist sicher!"

„Chao-Zu kommt nicht. Das packt er einfach nicht." Meldete Tenshinhan.

„Ja, ist besser so."

„hat jemand eine Uhr?"

„Äh, es ist halb zehn. Noch eine halbe Stunde..." Bulma hatte eine Uhr dabei.

„Geh jetzt, schon wegen dem Baby!" empfahl Kakarott.

„Ja, ja, ja...sobald ich sie gesehen habe..."

Auf einmal nähert sich eine positive Aura.

„Hä? Vegeta vielleicht...?"

„Negativ!"

„Ah! Das ist Yajirobi!"

Der rundliche Schwertkämpfer, der bei Meister Quitte, dem Inhaber der magischen Bohnen, wohnte, war extra hergekommen, um den Kämpfern diese so nützlichen Hülsenfrüchte zu überbringen.

„Also dann, viel Glück!"

Und schon ist er wieder weg. Ein sehr friedfertiger Zeitgenosse.

„Findet ihr das nicht auch seltsam? Es ist schon nach 10 und keine Cyborgs weit und breit!"

„Was?"

Und wieder kam Yamchu mit seinen unnötigen Erzählungen, „Der Junge wollte und verscheißern. Cyborgs...Pah!"

Doch kaum hatte er diese Verachtenden Worte ausgesprochen, wurde der Gleiter, in dem Yajirobi saß mit einem lauten Knall vom Himmel geholt!

„Was war das!"

„YAJIROBI!"

„Hölle! Er wurde angegriffen!"

„Sie sind in der Stadt gelandet!" Jetzt waren die imaginären Cyborgs des jungen wohl doch wahr geworden. Tja, Yamchu, du hättest sie wohl doch nicht so verspotten dürfen!

„Warum haben wir ihre Auren nicht gespürt?"

„Weil das Cyborgs sind. Ohne Aura!" erklärt Gohan.

„Du scherzt!"

Und Tatsächlich! Die 2 Cyborgs waren in der Stadt gelandet, um Schrecken und Vernichtung zu verbreiten, der Trunks aus der Zukunft hatte vollkommen Recht!


	11. C19

2. C19:

Die Cyborgs waren inzwischen in der Stadt eingetroffen. Jetzt mussten unsere Kämpfer sie nur noch ausfindig machen, bevor sie weiteren Schaden anrichten konnten.

„Wo könnten sie bloß sein?"

„Tja, bei dieser Suche müssen wohl unsere Augen zum Einsatz kommen!"

„Gut...Bilden wir Suchtrupps. Keiner sucht alleine, verstanden? Wer sie findet, alamiert den Rest!" Schnell sind die Anweisungen zur Rettung der Erde gefunden und die Suche geht schon los.

Alle bis auf Gohan und Bulma fliegen in Richtung Stadt, um die Cyborgs zu finden. Gohan fliegt in die andere Richtung, um Yajirobi aus dem Wasser zu fischen.

„Verdammt! Wies sehen die überhaupt aus? Trunks hätte uns wenigstens ein Foto zeigen können."

Woanders in der Stadt...

„he! Habt ihr die Explosion gesehen? Das war ein Sky-car!" ruft ein älterer Mann zwei bizarr aussehenden Typen zu.

Der dickere von beiden geht auf den Mann zu und haut ihn mal eben so K.O.. Der dicke grinst nur dämlich und haut auch den Begleiter vom Alten um.

Außerdem haben die beiden Bizarr aussehenden Typen die Symbole der Red-Ribbon Armee auf ihrer Kleidung!

„Das ist eine Straße, du Eimer, kein Parkplatz für Möchtegern-Kosaken! Mach die Fliege!" Die beiden Typen stehen auf der Straße und somit einem Autofahrer im Weg.

Der dünnere und anscheinend auch ältere der bizarren Gestalten scheint das nicht weiter zu kümmern. Er steckt einfach seine Hand in die Motorhaube des Wagens und reißt einige Kabel mit heraus. „Aber das ist...!"

Dann scheint der Alte genervt zu sein, geht hinüber zum Autofahrer und erwürgt ihn, als wäre es nichts.

„Neiiiiiiiiin!" Eine Frau hatte den dritten Mord mitbekommen und lief schreiend davon. Doch bevor die zwei Typen ihr nachsetzen konnten, bemerkten, das sich eine Gewaltige Aura sich näherte.

„Ein Mensch mit soviel Energie...oder spinnen die Sensoren?"

„Nein, C20, ich registriere dieselbe Energie!"

„Ziemlich stark für einen Menschen, was?" fragt C20 (der ältere)

„Schau an! Kein Trödler dieser Mensch! Das muss Son-Goku sein!"

Falsch geraten. Es ist Yamchu, der den Schrei der Frau bemerkt hatte und zum Tatort hingeeilt war. Doch er kam zu spät und konnte sich nur noch die drei Leichen ansehen.

Am Fernster eines Hauses stehen zwei Menschen, die das Massaker mit ansehen mussten.

„He, habt ihr gesehen, wer das Massaker angerichtet hat?"

„Zwei bizarre Typen!"

„Bis eben waren sie noch hier!"

„Spielen wir hier verstecken? Mist! Vielleicht alarmiere ich besser die anderen!" meint der Kämpfer.

„Nein, Son-Goku ist das nicht!" meint einer der bizarren Typen. Es besteht kein Zweifel mehr, es sind die von Trunks angekündigten Cyborgs...aber hießen die nicht C17 und C18? Wieso C20? „Er hat andere Daten. Tippe mit 98iger Sicherheit auf Yamchu." Wieso kennen die Yamchu?

„Wie auch immer, das bringt uns jede Menge Energie!"

Die beiden Cyborgs haben in der Luft geschwebt und nun schweben sie wieder zurück auf den Boden zu Yamchu.

„Quatsch! Hier sind sie ja nicht! Also lass ich es!" Yamchu wird als erster davon überzeugt, das es die Cyborgs gibt. „Verzeiht, habt ihr die Mörder gesehen?" fragt Yamchu und dreht sich zu den Cyborgs um. Da bemerkt er, das die Mörder nun ihm gegenüber stehen. „Ach du scheiße!"

„Doch, ganz recht, wir sind's!"

„Schweine!"

Doch bevor Yamchu Alarm geben konnte, schnappt sich C20 den Kämpfer und hält ihm den Mund zu. Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, rammt der Roboter ihm auch noch den Arm durch den Bauch.

Auch die anderen Kämpfer bekommen das rasche Erlöschen von Yamchus Aura mit. „Achtung! Ein großes Energie-Feld verschwindet! Vielleicht ist es Yamchu!"

„Zeigt euch, ihr Schweine!" Alle Kämpfer fliegen zum Unfallort hin, um Yamchu zur Hilfe zu kommen.

„Lass sofort Yamchu los!" befahl Kakarott dem Cyborg.

Der tat das denn auch und Krillin schnappte sich Yamchu, um ihn zurück zum Ausgangspunkt, auf das Bergplateau der Insel zu bringen und ihm dort eine magische Bohne zu verpassen.

„Ihr seid also die Cyborgs." Stellte Piccolo fest, „Mann, seid ihr hässlich!"

„Woher wissen die so gut Bescheid? Die scheinen uns gesucht zu haben..." fragt sich C20. „was dagegen?" fragt er nun laut.

„Ja, und nicht zu knapp!" antwortet Piccolo.

„Dein Problem, Turbanaffe."

„Ein ruhiges Fleckchen für diese Diskussion gefällig?" die Situation droht zu eskalieren.

„Von mir aus! Ich mach das mal..." bietet der Cyborg an und sprengt die halbe Stadt in die Luft.

„Totaler Dachschaden, was!" schreit Kakarott und greift den Cyborg wuterfüllt an.

„Alter Falter! Da krachts aber! Meint Bulma, die auf dem Plateau in Sicherheit steht. Gohan hat Yajirobi inzwischen sicher aus dem Wasser geholt und ebenfalls dorthin gebracht. „Bei Kaios Barthaar!"

„Du Mistkrabbe!" Kakarott ist sichtlich verärgert, „Euch beide mach ich fertig!"

„Du wolltest es ruhig! Das ist es jetzt!" kontert C20, „Aber du darfst den Platz, wo du sterben willst, wählen, Son-Goku." Die Cyborgs kennen die Kämpfer alle namentlich, warum auch immer!

„Dann lasst uns jetzt gehen!" beschließt Kakarott, als im Hintergrund auch schon Polizei-Sirenen zu hören sind.

Kakarott fliegt als erster, dann die Cyborgs und zum Schluss Piccolo, Son-Gotan und Tenshinhan.

„Verdammt! Ich muss es Son-Goku sagen! Diese Kerle saugen einem die Kraft aus!" verrät Yamchu.

Son-Gohan fliegt los, um es seinem Vater zu berichten. Krillin fliegt auch noch mal los, um die magischen Bohnen jederzeit bereit zu halten. Aber, obwohl Yamchu nichts ausrichten kann, fliegt auch er mit. „Verflucht! Aber ich gucke nur zu!"

Bulma will auch Yajirobi zum kämpfen anstacheln, doch der kann und will nicht mit...

Als die Kämpfer und ihre Gegner schließlich ein einsames Plätzchen entdeckt haben, machen sie halt und landen.

/ Dieses Hochplateau ist von Felsen umgeben...Die sind gut für Hinterhalte aller Art! Ganz schön clever, die Zwei/ bemerkt Piccolo.

„pff...Vor dem Kampf sagt uns...pff...woher ihr uns kennt." Kakarott ist trotz des kurzen Flugs überraschend atemlos.

„Kein Problem! Aber diese Frage bereust du! Mit einem Mini-Spionage-Roboter in Insektenform haben wir dich die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Während der Turniere genauso wie bei denen Kämpfen mit Piccolo und Vegeta. Kurzum, seit du die Red-Ribbon-Armee vernichtet hast, habe ich geforscht, wie man dich vernichten könnte. Welche Cyborgs dich besiegen könnten..."

Und warum? Bloß weil Kakarott damals die Red-Ribbon-Armee vernichtet und damit den Traum von der Weltherrschaft von Dr. Gero zerstört hat. Mal wieder das alte Lied...Der Traum über die Weltherrschaft...Ein typischer Minderwertigkeits-Komplex.

„Bist du Dr. Gero?" hakt Piccolo nach.

Doch der Cyborg verneint die Frage. „Unsinn! Ich bin der zwanzigste Cyborg, den Dr. Gero erschaffen hat! Dr. Gero ist tot. Es gibt ihn nicht mehr."

Doch die Cyborgs haben aufgehört, Kakarott nach dem Kampf mit Vegeta zu beobachten und haben die Abenteuer auf Namek also ausgelassen. Sie wissen also nichts vom Super-Saiyajin.

„Was?"

„Ja, Blechkiste! So ein Super-Saiyajin ist eine Überraschung!" verrät Piccolo siegessicher.

„Super-Saiyajin?"

„Genau!" ruft Kakarott und verwandelt sich in eben einen solchen Super-Saiyajin. Die Cyborgs staunen nicht schlecht, als Kakarotts gewaltige Aura die Luft erfüllt. „Hoppla!"

Nun wissen auch Yamchu, Krillin und Gohan endlich, wo der Kampf stattfindet. „Da sind sie!"

„Ob das reicht?" fragt Piccolo sich kritisch.

„Ihr zwei haltet euch raus!" empfiehlt Kakarott, „Sie haben es auf mich abgesehen!"

„Nicht übel, Son-Goku! Und viel stärker als vermutet! Aber das kratzt uns überhaupt nicht! Selbst C19 besiegt dich noch mit links, Blondie!"

„Ist das so? Dann kann's ja losgehen! UND LOS!" Mit einem Schrei stürzt sich Kakarott auf seinen Gegner und verpasst ihm zur Eröffnung einen einfachen Schlag.

C19 wird in einen Felsblock geschleudert, aber kann schnell wieder kontern. Kakarott fängt ihn ab und tritt ihn gen Himmel. Und bevor der Cyborg die Stratosphäre erreicht hat, schlägt er zurück. Doch sein Schlag geht daneben! C19 versucht es weiter, doch der Super-Saiyajin ist einfach zu schnell. Schließlich kann Kakarott einen weiteren Tritt landen und noch ein paar Schläge und so schickt er den Roboter wieder auf den Erdboden.

„Vielleicht reicht es!" Hofft Piccolo.

Für den anderen Cyborg wird es allmählich auch knapp. /Heieiei! Mit diesem Kraftzuwachs konnte keiner Rechnen! Ob C19 überhaupt dazu kommt, ihm Energie auszusaugen/

Und nun trifft auch der Rest der Kämpfer ein...

„Papa, Achtung!" brüllt Gohan.

„Da glotzen die alten Schraddelkisten von Cyborgs blöd aus ihren Drähten. Son-Goku schafft es, keine Sorge!"

Alle sehen wie gebannt zu, wie Kakarott so einfach den dicken Cyborg vermöbelt...Alles scheint in bester Ordnung. Nur Piccolo, Gohan und Gotan bemerken etwas, das ihnen eine gewisse innere Unruhe verschafft.

„Merkst du es auch, Son-Gohan?" Fragt Piccolo.

„Äh...Ja!"

„Son-Goku hat es eilig! Er ist am Rande seiner Kräfte! Es sieht nicht gut aus."

„Es sieht nicht gut aus! Schon mal über einen Besuch beim Optiker nachgedacht?" fragt Tenshinhan entrüstet.

„Schau genau hin! Als Super-Saiyajin müsste Son-Goku eigentlich noch viel stärker sein."

„Yamchu hat gesagt, die würden einem die Energie aussaugen!" informiert Gohan.

„Was? Die Energie?" Es scheint, als würde Piccolo mehr und mehr den Vize-Chef spielen...bzw. Das Gehirn dieser merkwürdigen Gruppe.

„Ja. Als er mich angefasst hat, spürte ich, wie meine Kräfte ausgesaugt wurden.

Schließlich tritt Kakarott seinen Gegner so heftig, das er auf dem Erdboden landet. Doch der Cyborg ist einfach nicht Klein zu kriegen. Ob es daran liegt, das er wegen Schmerzunempfindlichkeit einfach nicht einzuschüchtern ist?

Kakarott hingegen keucht ganz schön. Er feuert noch ein Kamehame-Ha ab...Doch der Cyborg hebt seine Hand und schluckt die Energie, als wäre es nichts!

„Lecker-Schmecker!"

„!"

„Er hat es einfach aufgesaugt!"

„Hände mit Energie-Saugern! Also doch!"

„Son-Goku! Keine Technik dieser Art! Er saugt die Energie mit den Händen auf! Nicht packen lassen, Hörst du!" befiehlt Piccolo.

„Energie-Sauger? Ach...Du Donner!" Kakarott ist sichtlich erschöpft.

„Son-Goku sieht nicht gut aus! Der Kerl hat ordentlich Energie gesaugt!"

„Bisher nur indirekt!"

„Ah!"

/Eine Energie-Spritze für C19 und Son-Goku ist erschöpft! Gut, gut, gut/ findet C20.

Und weiter ging es im unerbittlichen Kampf mit den Cyborgs. Dieses Mal war C19 eindeutig im Vorteil. Würde er Kakarott einfach so umbringen. Es sah nicht gut aus. Es musste etwas geschehen. Schließlich wurde Kakarott von seinem Gegner vom Himmel gefegt. Kakarott wollte sich noch mit einem Kamehame-Ha wehren, doch Piccolo riet ihm ,es nicht zu tun, denn der Cyborg würde nur noch stärker werden! Kakarott ist sichtlich erschöpft, weil er an diesem Herzvirus leidet.

Kakarotts Freunde wollen ihm helfen und werfen ihm eine Magische Bohne zu. Doch die nützt nichts. Er braucht die Medizin aus der Zukunft!

Und auf einmal verliert Kakarott auch noch diese Goldene Aura des Super-Saiyajin! Der Cyborg stürzt sich auf den wehrlosen Saiyajin und ist dabei, ihm auch noch die restliche Energie auszusaugen.

„Helft mir!" schreit der mit letzter Kraft.

„Los Leute! Auf geht's!" befiehlt Piccolo. Und schon stürzt sich die Kämpfer-Gruppe auf ins Gefecht. Doch sie werden von dem anderen Cyborg, C20 aufgehalten.

„Keinen Schritt weiter, ihr süßen! Verstanden?"

„Ja!" Piccolo versucht, den Cyborg wegzutreten, doch der weicht gut aus und kontert mit Blitzen, die aus seinen Augen kommen und schießt damit zwei Löcher durch Piccolos Brust.

„PICCOLO!" Gohan eilt seinem Freund schnell zur Hilfe.

„Er wollte nicht hören! Jetzt fühlt er!"

„Oh nein! Dieses Tempo!" Die anderen sind von der Geschwindigkeit des Cyborgs total verblüfft.

„Meine Kraft...schwindet..." Kakarott wird schwächer. Er braucht dringend Hilfe.

BATSCH!

Ein weißer Stiefel taucht aus dem Nichts auf und tritt den dickeren Cyborg einfach so weg!

„Kakarott gehört mir! Du Schrotthaufen!"

Es ist Vegeta, der sich entschlossen hatte, Kakarott zur Hilfe zu eilen und den Cyborgs den gar aus zu machen.

„VEGETA!" rufen die anderen erschrocken.

„Vegeta!" Piccolo ist mit einem Schlag wieder wach.

„He, aber du kannst...!" Gohan wundert sich über die Schnelle Genesung seines großen, grünen Freundes.

„Ich mach die Schwalbe, um von Son-Goku abzulenken und dann so was!" Piccolo ist ja ein echter Schauspieler!

„Was? Das war Show?"

„So schwach bin ich nun auch nicht!"

„Ich habe alles gesehen!" gibt Kakarotts Retter zu, „ Du hast gewusst, dass dein Körper krank bist und hast dich trotzdem verwandelt. Jetzt ist der Virus schon richtig stark! Unser Duell steht noch aus, Kakarott!"

Er tritt Kakarott einfach zu seinen Freunden, wo Piccolo ihn dann auffängt.

„Er soll endlich seine Medizin schlucken!" fordert Vegeta.

„Ich bringe ihn nach Hause!" meint Gohan.

„Lass mich das machen!" findet Yamchu, „ So nutze ich am meisten!"

„Son-Gotan, du gehst mit!" befiehlt Piccolo.

„Hä? Wieso?" fragt der Angesprochene

„Weil ich es sage!"

„Ja, aber...!"

„Jetzt komm schon!" bietet Yamchu an, „Wenn er das sagt, wird er auch seine Gründe dafür haben.

„grmbl..." Widerwillig fliegt Gotan dann doch mit.

„Vielleicht ist der Virus ansteckend...Nehmt auch von der Medizin!"

Und so fliegen die drei fort...

C19 will ihnen nachsetzen, doch C20 befiehlt ihm, dazubleiben.

„Das gibt einen Super-Nachtisch! Doch nun zu diesem nervigen Fliegenschwarm! Mal sehen, was aus Vegeta geworden ist." Bestimmt der älter aussehende Cyborg.

„Kleine Frage...Wie wär's mit Rückzug?" fragt Krillin, „Der Junge sagte doch: Son-Goku würde fehlen und wir alle würden getötet, oder? Die Ausgangssituation stimmt jetzt wieder..."

„Aber denk doch an die Zerstörung, die sie anrichten!" hält Gohan dagegen.

„Warten wir auf Son-Goku..." findet Krillin.

„Wir müssen nicht alle sterben! Schließlich hat sich auch der Virus mehr Zeit gelassen als vorher gesehen! Allein, das Son-Goku hier war, verändert die Geschichte bereits!"

„C20! Darf ich Vegeta kaputtmachen?" Oh, das erste Mal, das C19 etwas sagt!

„Du Gierschlund! Du hast doch schon Son-Gokus Energie eingesaugt! Dann bekomme ich aber den Rest, okay?"

„Na du kleine Nummer! Dann leeren wir mal deinen Saugbeutel!" droht Vegeta an, „Ich muss nur auf die Handflächen achten!"

„Schlaukopf! Aber wir kennen deine Nahkampftechniken!" kontert C19.

„So, so! Aber die Super-Saiyajin-Nummer kanntet ihr auch nicht! Ihr seid nicht auf dem aktuellsten Stand, Du Auslaufmodell! Jetzt zeige ich dir eine Messe-Neuheit! Bring deinen Modulen mal das Angst-Zittern bei, Cybie!"

Und ohne größere Probleme verwandelt sich Vegeta einfach so wie Kakarott in einen Super--Saiyajin!

„IRRE!" Alle sind hellauf begeistert, das sie durch Vegeta eine solche Verstärkung bekommen haben!

„Der auch?" C20 scheint das nur wenig zu beeindrucken. Er ist zu sehr gelassen...ob er noch stärker ist?

„Ein Super-Saiyajin? Wie ist das möglich? Das schafft man doch nur mit einem reinen Herzen, oder?" fragt Krillin.

„Ich bin rein gewesen...Das reine Böse! Ich habe gebetet ...und trainiert! Habe meine Grenzen entdeckt! Und war so wütend darüber, dass es mir gelang!" erklärt Vegeta, „Der schönste Tag meines Lebens! Ich bin Super-Saiyajin und werde Kakarott besiegen!" frohlockt er.

„Schluss jetzt!" beendet C20 Vegetas Freudentaumel, „Das wird dir nichts nützen, Schau dir Son-Goku an, das Würstchen!"

„ZUM ANGRIFF!" mit den Worten stürzt sich C19 auf seinen neuen Gegner. Er verpasst Vegeta einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Vegeta wankt dadurch etwas nach hinten, jedoch...

„Das war alles?" fragt der Super-Saiyajin, „Ich vergaß, als Super-Saiyajin bin ich äußerst unduldsam! Und leicht reizbar! Ihr empfindet keinen Schmerz, nicht? Dein Glück!" Vegeta ist ein wahrer Meister des Angst-Schürens.

Er tritt den Cyborg fast durch und verpasst ihm im Anschloss noch weitere Schläge. Wie man sieht, ist Vegeta seinem Gegner Haushoch überlegen. Jetzt sieht auch C20 älter als sonst aus.

Erbarmungslos nähert der Super-Saiyajin sich seinem Opfer.

„Was ist? Aufstehn! Es geht weiter!" verrät Vegeta mit einem Lächeln.

Kaum ist der Cyborg auch aufgestanden, folgt ein weiterer Schlagabtausch...wo man wirklich sehr gut erkennt, wie unterlegen C19 ist, und das ein Kampf eigentlich sinnlos wäre.

„Stabile Hülle! Aber Öl wird fließen!"

Und wieder schickt Vegeta seinen Gegner auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Als er im Einschlags-Krater landet, greift der Cyborg zu seiner letzten Hoffnung. Er packt Vegeta bei den Armen, um ihm die Energie auszusaugen.

„Ho, ho, ho, ho! Hab dich! Jetzt kommt der Turbo-Sauger! Tritt nur! Ich halte dich!"

„Oder auch nicht!"

Und nun ein kleines Kräftemessen. Vegeta tritt dem Cyborg ins Gesicht und stemmt sich mit aller Kraft dagegen. (Anm. v. Siona: Nya...zum Glück ist Vegeta groß genug, um so was zu tun.)

„Hi, hi, hi! Ich halte dich!" verspricht der Cyborg und merkt nicht, wie seine Halterung nachlässt.

Vegeta ruckt noch ein letztes Mal, und schon ist C19 seine Hände los!

„Meine Hände!"

Die Cyborgs sind Entsetzt! Sie hätten nicht damit gerechnet, das Vegeta soviel Kraftzuwachs bekommen hätte!

„Aha! Da ist die Saugdüse!" stellt Vegeta fest, während er die Hände des Cyborgs ablöst, „ Ich bin zwar recht alle, aber du saugst nur noch staub!"

„A...Aber..."

„Hast du Angst? Du Kabelsalat?"

„Meine zarten Finger!" brüllt C19 und versucht, sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

„Grrr! Du Schuft!" ruft C20.

„Bitte hinten anstellen! Ich muss nur noch kurz das Auslauf-Modell verschrotten!" droht Vegeta.

Der Super-Saiyajin powert sich noch einmal hoch, um eine größere Ki-Attacke zu starten. Die kann er beruhigt machen, denn der Cyborg saugt ja keine Energie mehr.

„Nimm Das! Meine Special-BIG-BANG-Attack!" Vegeta lässt einen enorm starken Ki-Ball auf den nun wehrlosen Cyborg los. Im Gegensatz zu Kakarott macht er reinen Tisch!

Es entsteht eine riesige Einöde, wo die Big Bang Attacke eingeschlagen ist. Von dem Cyborg ist nur noch der Kopf übrig, auf dem grotesker weise noch immer Vegetas Stiefel-Abdruck zu sehen ist. (anm. v. Siona: Schuhgröße 36?)

„Nicht Schlecht! Aber ihr verliert trotzdem!" Führt C20 etwas im Schilde?

„Ach was!" Vegeta ist nach seinem Sieg natürlich erst einmal von sich selbst beeindruckt und hat mal wieder ein Brett vorm Kopf. „Mein Energie-Verlust ist hoch! Jetzt hast du noch eine Chance! Komm, greif mich an!" Der Super-Saiyajin verwandelt sich zurück.

/Der führt doch garantiert etwas im Schilde/ denkt sich C20.

„Eben hast du noch den Dicken gemacht! Also, was ist?"

„Ho, ho! Deine Stärke nützt dir gegen Cyborgs nicht viel!"

„Hm...Ein schlechter Verlierer!" entdeckt Vegeta.

C20 fackelt nicht lange, und macht sich aus dem Staub!

„Er haut in die Felsen ab!"

„He, Sanitäter, eine magische Bohne, bitte!" fordert Vegeta. (Anm. v. Siona: er hat bitte gesagt!) „Schnell! Sonst entkommt er!"

Nach einigem Zögern wirft Krillin dem Saiyajin auch eine Bohne zu.

„Wurde auch Zeit! Diese Idioten!" Und so verwandelt Vegeta sich wieder in einen Super-Saiyajin und versucht, den Cyborg wieder einzuholen. „Geht nach Hause, Mama wartet! Hier stört ihr!"

Und weg ist er...

„Dem fehlt doch echt was im Super-Hirn, ehrlich!" beschwert sich Krillin.

„Das letzte Experiment hat ihn viel Kraft gekostet! Wie er da eben C20 angemacht hat, war purer Bluff! Hätte C20 ihn eben angegriffen, wäre es schlecht ausgegangen für Vegeta! Er hat hoch gepokert und gewonnen, alle Achtung! Vielleicht ist er besser als Son-Goku." Behauptet Piccolo.

„Was?..."

„Ich bleibe! Den Kampf will ich sehen." Meint Tenshinhan.

„Okay, aber Flossen weg von dem Cyborg! Den schafft ihr nicht! Er versteckt sich zwischen den Felsen. Haltet Ausschau nach ihm und schlagt Alarm, wenn ihr ihn seht. Seid vorsichtig!" empfiehlt Piccolo.

Und schon fliegen alle los, um den Cyborg aufzuspüren!


	12. C20

3. C20:

„Eckstein, Eckstein! alles muss versteckt sein! C20! Ich komme!"

Der Cyborg Nr. 20 war entkommen und versteckte sich nun inmitten ein Landschaft aus Fels und Geröll.

„Hmmm, nicht eben leicht, ihn zu finden!" Vegeta war nun seit einiger Zeit damit beschäftigt, den Cyborg ausfindig zu machen. Jedoch nicht leicht, weil dieser keine deutbare Aura aufwies. „Aber ich krieg ihn!"

Vegeta schwebte ein wenig nach oben und erzeugte eine Energie-Kugel, um in der Gegend mal aufzuräumen.

„Ah! Hey, nicht! Wir sind auch noch hier!" warnte Krillin. Die anderen Kämpfer waren ebenfalls in der Gegend, um nach C20 zu suchen.

Doch zu spät. Vegeta feuerte den Ki-Ball ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ab.

Und da erschien der Cyborg endlich. Jedoch anders als erwartet. Er stellte sich vor den auf die Erde zurasenden Energie-Ball und saugte ihn bei der ersten Berührung einfach auf. „Haaaah! Das war wirklich nett, danke!" sagte der Cyborg auch noch Frecherweise.

„Oh, Ärger!" Vegeta wollte dem Cyborg noch nachsetzen, doch dieser war schon wieder verschwunden. „Verdammt! Echt schnell, der Kerl!"

Doch der Cyborg war näher, als Vegeta dachte. C20 hing gemütlich wie eine Fledermaus von einer der Landzungen, welche das Gesicht der Landschaft bestimmten. „Das kommt vom vielen Aura-Spüren! Da unten sucht der sich noch nen Wolf und wird mich nie finden, die Super-Blindschleiche!"

/Aber diese Kraft macht mir Sorgen...Ich muss wohl wieder zurück ins Labor. Hilft alles nichts/ „Dabei hasse ich diesen Ort! Dieses Labor!" dachte der Cyborg. Ob er wohl in diesem Labor stärker werden kann?

Doch da bemerkte C20, das sich auch die anderen Kämpfer, Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshinhan und Krillin, dort aufhielten. /Die kommen wie gerufen! Mit ihrer Energie kann ich Vegeta schlagen/ C20 überlegte weiter. „Wer die Wahl hat, hat die Qual. Welcher zuerst? Piccolo! Der hat ordentlich Energie!" entschloss der Cyborg sich und sprang auch schon auf sein Opfer los.

„Wo kann er nur sein?" fragte Piccolo sich nervös. Doch er musste nicht lange warten, denn er wurde sogleich vom Cyborg von hinten umarmt. Der Namekianer hatte auch nicht viel Zeit zum alarmieren der anderen, denn C20 ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ruf du nur! Mein Energy-Drink! Dir hilft jetzt keiner!" Doch was der Faltenhund von Cyborg nicht beachtet hatte, war, das Piccolo ebenfalls die Telepathie beherrscht und somit Gohan alarmieren konnte.

Der Halb-Saiyajin konnte auch sogleich herbeieilen und seinem großen Freund helfen. Er schlug C20 einfach so weg, obwohl er sich soeben an Piccolo sattgesogen hatte. Der Cyborg musste nun sehr viel Energie intus haben!

Doch so hatten auch die anderen bemerkt, wo sich der Cyborg aufhielt.

„Das war knapp! Danke!"

„Woher wusste er...?"

Und schon waren alle anderen dabei.

Piccolo war erschöpft, doch er bekam auch eine magische Bohne. „Dieses Hühnchen rupfe ich, Vegeta! Misch dich bloß nicht ein!" befahl der Namekianer.

„Nur zu! Er saugt gerne an dir!"

/Große Töne...kommt mir...gerade recht für den Kampf mit Vegeta/ dachte C20. Doch da hatte er sich verschätzt. Piccolo zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper und schon hatte er innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinem Gegner das Knie aufs Fressbrett genagelt.

Doch damit nicht genug. Mehr solcher Attacken hämmerten auf den alt aussehenden Cyborg ein.

„So eine Unverschämtheit! Kämpft wie ein Teufel gegen seine eigene Energie in mir!"

Anderswo...Nahe der Insel Amenbo...

„ich bin zu spät! Keiner mehr da! Nur Chaos...und Zerstörung!" Trunks! Er war tatsächlich noch einmal aus der Zukunft gereist, um den Kämpfer aus seiner Vergangenheit beizustehen.

„Weiter in die Vergangenheit kann ich nicht. Die Energie reicht gerade für den Rückflug." Doch da bemerkte er einige Auren in der Ferne. „Ihre Auren! Da drüben!" Und schon schoss er los um zu retten, was zu retten ist.

Wieder bei dem Cyborg...

C20 hatte absolut keine Chance! Der Namekianer war ihm weit überlegen!

„Du...Du Hund!"

„Das ist stark! Als Namek-Normalo!" empfand Krillin.

Und wieder irgendwoanders...

„Dort müssen sie sein!" Bulma hatte sich in einen Gleiter gesetzt und Yajirobi einfach mal mitgenommen. Sie wollte sich die Cyborgs unbedingt ansehen!

„Lass uns nach Hause fliegen!" empfahl Yajirobi, „Die machen das schon! Denk an das Baby!"

Und in diesem Moment rauschte das „Baby" auch schon an ihnen vorbei. Es war der Trunks aus der Zukunft, der die anderen suchte.

„Hey! Das war der Junge aus der Zukunft! Wir sind also richtig!" bemerkte Bulma.

Wieder am großen Schlachtfeld über den Felszungen...

Piccolo hatte dem Cyborg soeben die Hand abgehackt. Er gestattete seinem Gegner keinerlei Zeit und Fehler. Es sah wirklich nicht gut aus für den Cyborg.

„Meine Energie ist erst im Einsatz stark. Deshalb konntest du mir eben nur einen Fingerhut voll rauben! Pech für dich!"

Wenig später landete Trunks am Krater von Vegetas Big-Bang Attacke.

„Welcher Cyborg ist das denn? Gegen wen kämpfen die eigentlich?" fragte sich Trunks, als er das Überbleibsel von C19, seinen Kopf betrachtete. „Abgefahren! Was geht denn hier ab?"

Gerade geht eine Rauchwolke mit viel Krach in der Nähe auf. Trunks deutet es als Zeichen dafür, das dort gekämpft wird, also fliegt er auch dorthin.

/Meine Cyborgs sehen anders aus! Was bedeutet das? Gibt es mehrere Cyborgs/

Wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld...

„Bin ich sauer!" Der Cyborg hatte soeben den Lärm verursacht, als er mit voller Wucht in einen Felsen gekracht war. „Du...du ..Hund! Wieso bist du auch so stark geworden, Piccolo!" fragt die Blechkiste nach.

„Eigentlich sollten wir in der Zukunft von zwei Cyborg getötet werden...Da mussten wir natürlich eingreifen!" antwortet der Namekianer, „Ihr seid schwächer als wir dachten! Oder sind wir einfach zu stark geworden?"

„Piccolo und Vegeta sind irre stark! Und ich bin neidisch!" meint Tenshinhan.

„Gib ihm schon den Rest! Oder soll ich?" fragt Vegeta ungeduldig.

„Nein. Danke! Ich bin auch böse!" lehnt Piccolo ab, „Ich bin der Teufel!"

Just in diesem Moment nähert sich eine starke Aura.

„Wer ist das?"

„Das ist..."

„...Trunks!" spricht Piccolo es aus.

Vegeta merkt sofort etwas...Ist eben schlau. / Trunks? Trunks! Aber der heißt ja genauso wie mein kleiner Sohn! Und er kommt aus der Zukunft...Ach so/

/Der ist auch anders/ bemerkt Trunks, als er den alt aussehenden Cyborg betrachtet.

Auch der Cyborg ist überrumpelt. /Ups! Von dem habe ich keine Angaben in der Datenbank! Da stimmt gar nichts mehr! Ich muss schleunigst zurück ins Labor/

„Wer soll das sein? Habt ihr etwa gegen den gekämpft?" hakt Trunks nach.

„Das ist einer deiner Cyborgs!" behauptet Trunks' Vater.

„...Oder...etwa nicht?" fragt Piccolo nervös.

Es entsteht allgemeines Zögern und es macht sich große Verwirrung breit.

„Was? Das waren die Falschen?"

Leider läuft überhaupt nichts mehr nach Plan und dann kommt auch noch Bulma hinzu...

„He! Da sind sie!"

„Hier siehts aus...!" beschwert sich Yajirobi.

„Das waren unsere Freunde!"

„Hör bloß auf, du dumme Kuh! Dreh ab!"

„Sie leben noch! Also haben sie gewonnen!" meint Bulma.

„Ich schmeiß das Kind aus dem Fenster!" Yajirobi hatte den kleinen Trunks als Geisel genommen!

„Das ist Vegetas Sohn! Vorsicht!" Bulma sollte wirklich abdrehen. Was, wenn ein Cyborg den Jungen abschießt?

„Ve...Vegetas? Von dir und Vegeta? Äh...Süß, der Kleine...!" Vegeta oder das Kind? „Au...Auf geht's!"

„Sag ich doch!"

Wieder bei der großen Ratlosigkeit...

„Und wer ist dann das da!" fragt Vegeta nun mehr als Verärgert.

„Gute Frage..."

„Hey, wo ist das Problem? Wir ändern seit 3 Jahren die Geschichte, oder nicht? Also sind auch die Cyborgs anders..." meint Krillin.

„Hoffentlich."

/Was mach ich nur/ Der Cyborg muss irgendwie weg dort//Fliegen ist eine schlechte Idee...Also ab durch die Felsen/

Und da rauscht auch schon Bulma an. „Hallo!"

„Der Cyborg lebt noch! Scheisse!" bemerkt Yajirobi richtig.

„Haut ab! Macht, das ihr wegkommt!" empfiehlt Trunks.

„Jetzt!" nutzt C20 die Gelegenheit, „IHR WERDET VERLIEREN! DAS IST DIE WAHRHEIT! DENN BALD WERDEN C17 UND C18 KOMMEN UM EUCH ZU TÖTEN!" Und mit diesen Worten jagt der Cyborg noch einen mächtigen Ki-Strahl auf den Gleiter, in dem Yajirobi, Bulma und Baby Trunks sitzen...

„!"

„Mama!" brüllt Trunks.

Der Cyborg vernichtet die ganze Umgebung einfach mit!

„Ein...Mieser Typ!"

Als sich der Staub endlich gelegt hat...

„Uhh! Hab ich mich erschrocken!" Trunks konnte seine Mutter und sich selbst als Baby gerade noch rechtzeitig retten.

„Er ist weg! Einfach abgehauen!" Der Cyborg ist schon wieder entwischt!

„Das war Glück, Trunks! Vielen Dank!" Bulma versucht, ihr Kind zu beruhigen.

Doch Trunks ist total wütend. Sein Vater hat keinen Finger gerührt, um seiner Frau und seinem Kind zu helfen und ist nur daran interessiert, den Übeltäter zu vernichten.

„Verdammt! Du entkommst mir nicht!"

Vegeta will gerade wieder losfliegen, als er von seinem erwachsenen Sohn gehindert wird.

„Du hättest helfen müssen! Das sind deine Frau und dein Sohn!"

„Na und? Ist mir doch egal! Aus dem Weg!" Und schon ist er Weg.

„Ist ihm egal!" Trunks ist über diese Verantwortungslosigkeit fassungslos.

„Sag mal, war das ein Cyborg?" fragt Bulma.

„Was? Äh...ja!"

„Das war Dr. Gero selbst! Ich kenne ein Foto von ihm! Hat sich selbst umgebaut..."

Krillin ruft es den anderen Kämpfern zu, „He, der Cyborg war Dr. Gero selbst!"

„Dr. Gero?"

„Der Cyborg war Dr. Gero? Was bedeutet das?" fragt Vegeta, der wohl doch noch nicht so weit gekommen war.

„Ich kenne ein Foto von ihm! Ein genialer Wissenschaftler mit Tiefschwarzer Seele!" informiert Bulma, „Hat sich wohl selber Umgebaut..."

„Aha! Und du behauptest...Dr. Gero ist von den Cyborgs getötet worden? Und die Cyborgs?" Vegeta sieht nur noch Cyborgs.

„Tja, wahrscheinlich hat sich die Geschichte geändert, weil ich vor drei Jahren aus der Zukunft zu euch gekommen bin!"

„Er hat doch von C17 und C18 gesprochen. Vielleicht sind das die beiden Cyborgs die du gemeint hast. Erzähl uns, wie die beiden aussehen, einmal irren reicht!" entscheidet Piccolo.

„Ja, du hast recht. C17 ist ein Junge mit langen, schwarzen Haaren. Er trägt ein Halstuch. C18 ist ein hübsches Mädchen. Gekleidet ist sie wie ich. Beide haben kalte Augen und tragen runde Ohrringe. Einfach zu erkennen, wenn ihr mich fragt."

„Ein...Ein Mädchen?" fragen Krillin und Gohan...eher Angewidert.

„Auch Energie-Sauger?"

„Was? Nein! Ihre Energie ist unbegrenzt!"

„Soll das heißen, sie nimmt nie ab?"

„Wieso ist eigentlich Son-Goku nicht hier?" fragt Trunks.

„Die Herzkrankheit ist vorhin ausgebrochen!"

„So sehr ist die Zeit also schon durcheinander."

„Bulma, weißt du, wo Dr. Geros Labor ist? Bestimmt geht er dahin zurück."

„Ähm, ich glaube, das war in den Bergen in der nähe der nördlichen Hauptstadt. Dort soll er eine Höhle zum Labor umgebaut haben. Vielleicht ist er noch da! Aber ich wusste nicht, das Dr. Gero im Dienst der Red-Ribbon Armee stand."

„Also gut! Wir müssen C17 und C18 zerstören, bevor Dr. Gero ins Labor zurückkehren und sie aktivieren kann!" meinte Piccolo.

„Ich bekämpfe sie lieber," hielt Vegeta dagegen, „Von Angesicht zu Angesicht! Diese Cyborgs waren langweilig!

„Du hast sie nicht alle! Wir müssen es genauso machen, wie Piccolo es gesagt hat! Es geht um das Ende der Welt, vergessen?" Trunks war sehr aufgebracht, „Falls wir das Labor nicht finden, warten wir auf Son-Goku!"

„Auf Kakarott brauchen wir nicht zu warten! Schließlich bin ich auch ein Super-Saiyajin! Und von uns Saiyajin bin ich als Prinz um vieles stärker, damit das mal klar ist! Kommt mir also nicht die Quere!"

Vegeta flog einfach auf und davon, um die neuen Cyborgs zu begrüßen. Nicht alle freuten sich so wie Vegeta auf die neuen Gegner.

Piccolo war jedoch ein wenig optimistisch. „Ja! Vegeta ist ein Super-Saiyajin und vielleicht sogar stärker als Son-Goku...vielleicht schafft er es, mit den Cyborgs aufzuräumen..."

„Ich kann mich auch in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandeln. Aber gegen die beiden bin ich trotzdem nicht angekommen. Sie sind einfach zu stark! Ich gehe auch. Ein zweites Mal lasse ich meinen Vater nicht sterben!" Und schon schoss Trunks ebenfalls in Richtung Norden.

„Vater? Hat er gerade Vater gesagt?" fragte Bulma etwas stutzig, „Ist sein Vater etwa auch von Cyborgs getötet worden?"

Piccolo erklärte es ihr: „Nun ja, Bulma, der Name des Jungen ist Trunks! Es ist dein Junge! Er ist dieses Baby in einigen Jahren."

„WAAAS!" Alle, die es noch nicht begriffen hatten, waren entsetzt. Dieses kleine Würmchen würde einmal zu einem gutaussehenden, starken Kämpfer werden.

„Ich fass es nicht! Hey, er sieht ihm echt ähnlich!"

„Ihr müsst alle bei der Suche nach Dr. Geros Labor helfen! Die Cyborgs müssen vernichtet werden!"

Alle stimmten zu. Auch Kakarott sollte am Kampf gegen die Cyborgs teilnehmen und Bulma sollte ihn verständigen, sobald er wieder gesund war. „Gerne, aber wie? Mein Flieger ist doch kaputt!"

Also wurde Gohan die Ehre zuteil, Bulma wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Doch er sollte nicht nur sie, sondern auch noch Yajirobi in die Westliche Hauptstadt bringen. Und so musste er relativ langsam fliegen.

Dr. Gero war auf dem Weg zu seinem Labor im Norden und glaubte sich auch schon in Sicherheit zu wägen, und wollte auch schon losfliegen. Doch seien Sensoren teilten ihm auch schon mit, das sich seine Feinde ebenfalls auf dem Weg zu seinem Versteck befanden. Und so beschloss Dr. Gero über Umwege dorthin zu fliegen, nachdem seien Feinde wieder außer Sichtweite waren.

Trunks währenddessen erinnerte sich, was ihm seine Mutter über seinen Vater gesagt hatte. Es würde bestimmt nicht leicht, sich mit ihm anzufreunden.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Er hatte nicht eine einzige gute Seite! Nicht einmal eine halbe! Er hat keinen Finger gerührt, um Mutter und mich als Baby zu retten! Das Schwein! Ein mieser Vater!"

Vegeta hingegen wollte ihn mal antesten und flog ein wenig schneller. Doch er wurde seinen Sohn so nicht los. Trunks verwandelte sich ebenfalls in einen Super-Saiyajin und konnte wieder mit seinem Vater mithalten.

/Richtig, er ist ja auch ein Super-Saiyajin! Ist ja mein Sohn/ dachte Vegeta lächelnd.

Tenshinhan, Krillin und Piccolo mittlerweile hatten die Nördliche Hauptstadt erreicht.

„Das Labor von Dr. Gero muss in einer Höhle in den Bergen sein...Aber hier ist alles voller Berge!" bemerkte Tenshinhan.

„Wir müssen getrennt suchen. Wer die Höhle als erster entdeckt, informiert die anderen!" schlug Piccolo vor.

„Mit welchen Signal?"

„Mit plötzlichen Energie-Schub."

„Alles Klar!"

Krillin verteilte noch an jeden je zwei Magische Bohnen und dann konnte die Suche auch schon losgehen.

Trunks und Vegeta hatten sich wieder von den Super-Saiyajins wieder zurückverwandelt und suchten die Berge nach Dr. Geros Labor ab.

„He, du Klette, Verschwinde! Du nervst!" informierte Vegeta seinen Sohn höflichst.

„Nö! Du willst kämpfen, oder?"

„Was willst du denn tun? Kämpfst du mit gegen die Cyborgs?" Eine Spitzfindigkeit jagte die nächste. Die Situation war ähnlich der eines kalten Krieges. Ein Wort zuviel und die Situation würde eskalieren.

„Sieht so aus! Aber du unterschätzt C17 und C18!"

„Hm...Du machst mir richtig Lust auf den Kampf!...Wo ist bloß dieses dämliche Labor!"

C20 bzw. Dr. Gero hatte bald sein Labor erreicht. „Sieh an! Da sind sie! Aber mein Labor findet ihr nicht so leicht! Bald mach ich euch alle!"

Und schließlich schaffte er es auch zu seinem geheimen Labor. Doch er war nicht allein. Krillin hatte mitangesehen, wie der Cyborg es bis zu seinem Unterschlupf geschafft hatte. Dr. Gero hatte es mit seinen Sensoren noch bemerkt, aber der Cyborg wägt sich in Sicherheit und betritt sicheren Schrittes sein Labor. „Jetzt kommen sie auf jeden Fall zu spät!"

Krillin sendete das Signal und alle bekamen es mit, doch Dr. Gero war um eine Nasenlänge voraus.

„Gerne tu ich's ja nicht." Gab Dr. Gero zu, „Aber jetzt habe ich keine andere Wahl!"

Dr. Gero sah sich um und hatte in kurzer Zeit auch den ersten Cyborg, C17, erweckt. „Na, bist du wieder Wach, C17?"

Der junge Cyborg erkannte nach kurzer Re-Orientierung seinen Erschaffer, „Guten Morgen, Dr. Gero."

„Wie Höflich!" Der ältere Cyborg war sichtlich verblüfft.

„Klaro!"

/Prachtvoll! Der Fehler ist wohl behoben/

„Und jetzt C18." Nun aktivierte er auch den zweiten Cyborg, C18.

C17 gab seiner Kollegin einige geheime Zeichen und sie erkannte ihren Erbauer auch wieder. „Guten Morgen, Dr. Gero! Nun selbst ein Cyborg?"

„So lebe ich ewig. Ihr seid artig! Das ist gut. Früher wart ihr nicht immer leicht zu kontrollieren mit den Kräften und der ewigen Energie-Quelle, die ich euch gab. Nun an die Arbeit! Gleich kommen Son-Gokus Freunde. Macht sie nieder, verstanden?"

„Ja!" „Geht klar!"

DOMM! DOMM!

Harte Schläge trafen das Tor immer wieder, gewillt es einzureißen. Die Kämpfer um Kakarott hatten das Labor inzwischen erreicht.

„Das Tor ist zu stabil!"

„Aus dem Weg!"

„Na wartet!" drohte Dr. Gero.

Durch die Gefahr, das jemand einbricht abgelenkt, verlor Dr. Gero eine Fernbedienung an C17.

„He! Was soll das? Du spinnst wohl!"

„Das ist die Fernsteuerung, mit der wir deaktiviert werden können, oder? Für den Fall der Fälle..." ...und so einfach zerdrückte C17 die Fernsteuerung, so dass sie unbrauchbar wurde.

„Geht's noch! Das ist nicht witzig!"

„Ich bleibe Aktiv! Du blöder Greis!" So war das also! Die Höflichkeit war also nur Scharade!

Wieder vor der Tür...

...hatte Piccolo schon die Hand gehoben, um die Tür mit einem Ki-Strahl aufzubrechen.

„Aber die Cyborgs bleiben heil, Verstanden!" Vegeta befürchtete, seine neuen Gegner würden durch Piccolos Attacke gleich mit draufgehen...Hält er Piccolo für so stark?

Auf einmal drangen Stimmen durch die Tür nach draußen.

„C17! Lass das! Unsere Feinde stehen vor der Tür!"

Die Feinde waren entsetzt! „Das bedeutet...Die Cyborgs sind wach!"

„Verdammt! Wir kommen zu spät!"

Die Kämpfer zögerten.

„Aus dem Weg, du Narr!" Doch Vegeta war da mutiger.

„Nicht! Wir sollten uns schleunigst aus dem Staub machen! Keine Aktion ohne Son-Goku!" wollte ihn sein Sohn noch aufhalten.

„Unsinn!" Doch es war zu spät. Mit einem Ki-Blast war die Tür offen.

Es gab erstes Beäugen und alle waren sich sicher, das es zu einem harten Kampf kommen würde.

„Das sind jetzt die richtigen, oder?" fragte Vegeta seinen Sohn.

„Scheint so!"

„Das sind also C17 und C18?"

„Aber Achtung! Die sehen nur harmlos aus, sind es aber nicht!" informierte Trunks umsichtig.

„Das da ist Son-Gokus Gruppe Z, die auch C19 fertig gemacht habe, also passt auf!" informierte Dr. Gero seine „Helfer".

„C19? Hat der sie zum Cyborg gemacht? War bestimmt ein Energie-Sauger-Modell, was?" fragte C17.

„Jepp!"

„Und sie haben das alte Energiemodell wieder installiert, damit sie nicht wieder die Kontrolle verlieren! Und das Ergebnis? Totalschaden!" spottete C18.

„Unwichtig! Räumt lieber vor der Tür auf!"

„Hey, wir haben keine Kehrwoche!" meckerte C17.

„Ich hör wohl schlecht!"

Im Labor lag noch ein weiterer Cyborg-Sarg. Darauf war eine große 16 vermerkt.

„C16?" bemerkte C18, „Typ ewige Energie, oder? Aber ein anderes Modell als wir! Ziemlich groß der Gute..."

„Finger weg, C18! Rühr ihn nicht an!"

„C16? Von dem weiß ich gar nichts!" Trunks wurde immer nervöser. Er hatte sich die Mission in seiner Vergangenheit etwas anders vorgestellt.

„Cool! Gib doch mal Power!" schlug C17 vor.

Doch Dr. C20 war dagegen. „Nein! Der macht alles kaputt! C16 ist ein missratener Proto-Typ!"

„Aber Konserviert! Im Unterschied zu den anderen!"

„Ich wollte ihn reparieren! Nicht aufwecken! Er zerstört die Erde!" Anscheinend war Dr. Geros einziges Ziel Kakarotts Untergang, nicht der von der Menschheit, oder der Erde.

„Hum! Ich glaube, wir würden stören...Machen wir den Abflug..." Schlug Krillin vor.

„Ja, macht das!" Unterstützte Vegeta diese Entscheidung, „Ihr habt eh keine Chance!"

„Wir sind stärker als C16! Wir passen auf ihn auf!" versicherte C17, „Schalt ihn an, C18!"

„Dieser Ungehorsam! Ihr seid Missraten wie C16! Und fällig für den Aus-Knopf!" Wie C16? Der ist bestimmt lustig.

„Ohne Fernbedienung?" erinnerte ihn C17.

„Ich baue eine neue!"

C18 ging schon an den Anschaltknopf für C16.

„JETZT IST ABER ENDGÜLTIG SCHLUSS!"

C20 hatte recht, also machte C17 Schluss. Er bohrte seine Hand durch die Stelle, wo bei C20 das Herz gewesen wäre und rupfte sie ein paar Minuten später wieder raus.

„Was fällt dir ein?"

Und weil das noch nicht reichte, trat er seinem Erbauer auch noch den Kopf von dem Hals.

C20s Kopf kullerte noch bis zum Eingang, wo er kurz vor Krillin stoppte.

„I...Ihr Blechkisten!" fluchte Dr. Gero noch, doch C17 ließ ihm kaum Zeit. Er gab ihm den Rest, indem er den Kopf zertrat.


	13. Super Saiyajin Son Gotan

4. Super-Saiyajin Son-Gotan:

„Das ist glatter Vatermord!" rief Krillin entsetzt als er mit ansah, wie Dr. Gero von seiner eigenen Erfindung erledigt wird.

Doch nicht nur Krillin war schockiert. Nur Vegeta sah das mal wieder anders.

„Sie töten eben, wen sie nicht mögen. Das macht doch Sinn! Aber ihr Erdlinge und eure Moral..."

Nachdem die Moralfrage dann geklärt war, entschieden sich die Cyborgs einen weiteren von ihnen zu erwecken.

„Auf keinen Fall! Es gibt genug Cyborgs!" rebellierte Trunks und verwandelte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin. Er schoss eine Menge Energie auf die Cyborgs, damit sie keinen weiteren von ihnen erwecken konnten.

„Rette sich, wer kann!" Die ganze Höhle stürzte unter den plötzlichen Druckveränderung ein.

„He! Das nächste mal mit Vorwarnung bitte!" beschwerte sich Krillin.

„Du hast es vermasselt, Idiot!" beschwerte sich Vegeta nun seinerseits.

„Vermasselt?" fragte Trunks nach.

„Sieh selbst!"

Tatsächlich! Die Cyborgs hatten den Anschlag von Trunks unbeschadet überstanden und C18 hielt die Konservierungsbox von C16 hoch wie Arnold Schwarzenegger einen Sarg in Terminator 3.

„Mach auf! Sonst geht ihm die Luft aus!" befahl C17 eiskalt.

„Mist!" bemerkte Trunks.

„Du hast Energie verschwendet!"

Nun war es soweit. C16 wurde als neuer Mitstreiter der Cyborgs aktiviert. Er war ganz schön groß und schien von Mode nicht allzu viel zu halten...bzw. schien er von Dr. Gero nicht gerade hübsch ausstaffiert worden zu sein.

„Gleich haben wir noch einen Feind!" Missmutete Krillin, „Alter Schlappen! Der ist ja Riesig!"

„Oh Mann!" Trunks war nun total verunsichert, „Den kenne ich nicht! Noch nie gesehen!"

„Na C16, wie geht's? Aktiv und Frei, wie du bist!" fragte C17 hoffnungsvoll.

„..."

„Dr. Gero war dagegen! Zu Gefährlich!" redete C17 weiter auf seinen großen Artgenossen ein.

„Sag mal, was meinte er damit?" fragte C18 nun nach.

„..."

„Sehr gesprächig ist er ja nicht!" das würde ich jetzt reklamieren...

„Egal! Lass gehen! Du solltest ursprünglich auch Son-Goku töten, oder?" nahm C17 das Gespräch erneut auf.

„Ja."

„Irre. Er spricht! Na, dann haben wir ja das gleiche Ziel!"

Und so erhoben sich die Cyborgs allesamt in die Lüfte um nach Kakarott zu suchen. Einfach auf und davon. Die Gruppe Z verstand diese Aktion nicht ganz.

„Was haben sie vor? Wo wollen sie hin?" fragte sich Tenshinhan.

„Sie sind nicht in Richtung Stadt geflogen..." bemerkte Piccolo.

„Son-Goku! Vielleicht suchen sie ihn! Ja! Das war Dr. Geros Ziel, weil Son-Goku die Red-Ribbon-Armee vernichtet hat!" meinte Krillin.

„Aber verfolgen sie dessen Ziele?"

„Das...Ist doch total egal!" Vegeta platzte bald der Kragen, „Ich, der Stärkste Kämpfer des Universums, bin hier und sie haben mich noch nicht einmal beachtet. Haben sie mich nicht bemerkt? Die wollen mich wohl verarschen!"

Vegeta verwandelte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin und wollte die Cyborgs auch schon verfolgen, als sein Sohn ihn erneut aufhielt.

„Du darfst sie nicht verfolgen! Bitte gedulde dich noch etwas!"

„Etwa, bis Kakarott wieder gesund ist?"

„Kakarott? Wenn du damit Son-Goku meinst, ja! Wir müssen mit Son-Goku zusammen kämpfen!"

„Ha, ha ,ha ,ha, Du irrst dich, Bürschchen! Die Cyborgs sind meine besten Freund im Vergleich zu Kakarott, den ich hasse! Erst besiege ich die Cyborgs! Dann rechne ich mit Kakarott ab. Also aus dem Weg!"

„Das schaffst du nie! Das ist dein sicherer Tod!"

Doch Vegeta wollte wohl sterben. Er schlug Trunks in den Bauch und Flog auf und davon, den Cyborgs hinterher.

„VEGETA!"

„Also ehrlich! Dieser Kakarott geht mir was auf die Nerven! Ich bin auch ein Super-Saiyajin! Und ein Prinz! Ich bin viel Besser als er! Und Schöner und Größer und Toller!" sowieso!

Die Cyborgs inzwischen waren auf einer Landstraße, die sich mitten durch das Nördliche Gebirge frisst, gelandet...

„Wieso landen wir hier, C17?" fragte C18.

„Nur keinen Stress! Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt!" beruhigte er seine Freundin.

„Aber laufen tu ich nicht."

„Nein, wir fahren Auto. Der nächste Wagen ist unser!"

„Männer und Autos, ehrlich...Du bist sehr Menschlich!" bemerkte C18.

„Wie C16 bin ich aus einem Mann geschaffen!" behauptete C17.

„Ich nicht! Ich bin aus Nichts erschaffen worden." Informierte C16 bescheiden.

„Keine Menschliche Basis?" das verstand C17 nicht.

„Dann unterscheidest du dich von uns!" bemerkte C18 klugerweise.

/Seltsam. Wenn Dr. Gero Die Technologie hatte, Cyborgs von Null an zu erschaffen...Wieso ist er dann wieder dazu zurückgekehrt, sie auf menschlicher Basis zu bauen/ überlegte C17.

Just in diesem Moment landete Vegeta bei den Blechdosen, bzw. halben Blechdosen.

„Hallo! Weit seid ihr ja nicht gekommen!" bemängelte Vegeta seine kurze Verfolgungsjagd.

„Huch! Warst du eben beim Frisör?" bemerkte C17 Vegetas blonde Haare.

„Nein! Das kann ich alleine! Wohin wollt ihr denn eigentlich?"

„Wir gehen Son-Goku töten!" antwortete C18.

„Aber nein! Denn vorher werde ich euch auslöschen!" stellte Vegeta fest.

Da konnten die Cyborgs nur drüber lächeln.

„Das ist kein Witz! Aber lacht, solange ihr noch könnt!"

„Ihr Saiyajin seid zu selbstbewusst. Du und Son-Goku! Deshalb sterbt ihr so früh!" behauptete C17.

„DU ENDEST GLEICH ALS KATZENFUTTER! NA, WER WILL ZUERST!" Da hatte C17 wohl einen wunden Punkt erwischt...

„Pump ab!" bestimmte C18, „C16! Zeig mal, was du kannst!"

„Nein."

„Er ist schlau! Also wer?" hakte Vegeta nach.

„Versteh ich echt nicht!" meinte C17.

„Egal...Dann tu ich's." erklärte C18 sich schließlich bereit.

„Ich kenne auch bei Frauen keine Gnade, Schnalle! Also, fangen wir an!"

Also fing Vegetas zweiter Kampf gegen einen Cyborg an. Die Frau war recht gut. Es sah nach einem Gleichstand aus, zu Anfang.

„Nicht übel..." bestätigte C17.

Die beiden kämpften immer heftiger und heftiger und der Kampf weitete sich über das ganze Gebiet aus. Bis sie schließlich auf die Landstraße zurückkamen.

„Gar nicht übel! Bei diesem Gegner hat sich Dr. Gero aber deutlich verschätzt!" meinte C17 anerkennend, „Echt Groovy, dieser Vegeta!"

„Bei dieser Schraddelkiste ist kein Defekt festzustellen!" bemerkt Vegeta anerkennend gegenüber seiner Gegnerin.

C18 hingegen wartet nur kühl auf den Gegenangriff. Hinter ihr nähert sich so langsam ein LKW.

„Jetzt gibt's Kleinholz! Oder Kabelsalat!" bestimmte Vegeta.

Der LKW-Fahrer hingegen machte sich Sorgen um seine Fracht. Er wollte sie schnell abliefern. „Knallgurken, Idioten, Volltrottel, Aus dem Weg, aber Dalli! Sonst mach ich euch Platt!"

Als hätte Vegeta sich davon beeindrucken lassen, feuerte er jetzt einen Ki-Ball auf C18 ab, die im letzten Moment wegspringt, so das der LKW samt Fahrer von Vegetas Ki-Ball getroffen wird und in Flammen aufgeht.

„Ganz schön flott, die Kleine!" meinte der Super-Saiyajin ungerührt.

„Nun greif aber mal richtig an, ja!" forderte die Cyborg.

„Sowieso! Das war nur ein kleiner Testlauf!"

„Genau. Richtig langweilig!"

„Aha! Dann zeig doch mal, was du so drauf hast, Girly!" forderte Vegeta.

„Geht Klar!"

Und sie tat wie der Prinz es gerne hätte und rammte ihn zunächst mit ner Kopfnuss. Den Schlag hatte Vegeta offenbar nicht kommen sehen und trug auch schon eine erste Verletzung von dem Kampf.

Vegetas Antwort darauf ist ein Schlaf in C18s Magengegend. Doch anscheinend lässt sie das Cyborgmäßig kalt, denn sie kontert blitzschnell mit einem Tritt ihrerseits in seine Magengegend. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, schickt sie ihn auch noch in die Felswand neben ihnen. (Anm. v. Siona.: zum Glück hat sie nicht ne Etage tiefer getreten x3)

Mittlerweile bekommt Vegeta auch Verstärkung von den anderen Kämpfern.

„Vegeta, alles okay!" sorgt sich Trunks.

Vegeta puzzlet sich so allmählich aus der Felswand und muss nun wieder ein Pokerface aufsetzen.

„Die sind echt stark! Gegen die könnt ihr nichts machen!"

„Sieh an, er bekommt Verstärkung!" meint C17, „C18 sollte auch Hilfe bekommen! Ich gehe...oder willst du, C16?"

„Nein. Ich will nicht!"

„Was willst du überhaupt? Wozu bist du denn da?"

„Um Son-Goku zu vernichten!" antwortet C16 standartgemäß.

„Heiliger Kabelsalat! Du hast es vielleicht gut!"

„Achtung! C17 kommt!" warnte Tenshinhan.

„Weg hier, Vegeta! Sei doch endlich Vernünftig!" riet Trunks seinem Vater.

„Schnauze, Kleiner! Hau ab, jetzt!" riet Vegeta wiederum seinem Sohn.

„Geh doch mit! Dann lass ich dich in Ruhe!" riet C18 Vegeta.

„Schnalle! Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig! Ich bleibe! Ich bin nicht auf diese Z-Affen angewiesen. Ich bin ein Prinz und habe meinen Stolz, klar? Ich kämpfe allein!" machte Vegeta allen klar.

„Ich fass es nicht!" sagte Trunks.

Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch!

„Diese Worte und dein Kampfstil sind einen Saiyajin-Prinzen würdig!" meinte C17 spöttisch, nachdem er geklatscht hatte.

Vegeta spie aus und hatte auch gleich einen verbalen Konter bereit. „Verscheissern kann ich mich selbst! Mein Kleiner!"

„Wenn einer von euch Z-Leuten sich in den Kampf von Vegeta und C18 einmischt, werde ich mir die Freiheit nehmen, ebenfalls mitzumachen!" drohte C17.

„Die kämpfen nicht!" versicherte Vegeta, „ Also weiter im Text!"

„Alles Klar, Labertasche!" meinte C18.

„Und los geht's!"

„Attacke!"

C18 stürzte sich sogleich auf Vegeta und verpasste ihm einen Schlag, so das er auf eine Felswand traf. Doch dieses Mal federte er sich von dieser ab und verpasste seiner Gegnerin eine Kopfnuss. Um seiner Attacke noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, schlug er sie noch wodurch sie gen Erde geschleudert wurde. Außerdem schickte er noch einen Ki-Ball hinterher. Diesmal ließ er ihr keine Zeit, um zu kontern.

Vegeta wartete noch etwas, bis sich der Rauch verzogen hatte und landete dann neben dem Cyborg auf der Erde.

„Jetzt langt's aber! So viel Widerstand!" beschwerte Vegeta sich.

„Du bist ziemlich gut für einen Humanoiden! Kann Son-Goku das auch?" fragte C18 nach.

„Quatsch! Ich bin der Stärkste Kämpfer des Universums!"

„Jetzt übertreibst du! Ich zeig's dir!" schloss sie.

„Wie Bitte!"

Der Kampf ging weiter und C18 gewann langsam aber sicher die Oberhand...

„...Vegeta wird sterben!" meinte Piccolo.

„Was!"

„Der Cyborg gewinnt ganz, ganz langsam die Oberhand. Er verliert keine Energie, Vegeta schon!" informierte Piccolo die anderen Kämpfer.

Der Kampf ging weiter und allmählich sah es wirklich so aus, als würde Vegeta verlieren...

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" meinte Trunks ohnmächtig.

Schließlich trat C18 gegen Vegetas Arm und ein lautes Knacken ließ wissen, das der Arm gebrochen war.

„VATER!" Trunks ließ alle Vorsicht fahren und eilte seinem Vater zur Hilfe.

„Dieser Idiot!"

C17 fackelte nicht lange und eilte seinerseits C18 zur Hilfe. Auch die andere Z-Krieger eilten herbei. Trunks hieb sein Schwert auf C18 doch sie wehrte mit einem Arm ab, wodurch das Schwert zerbrach. Und schon war C17 da und schlug Trunks mit nur einem Schlag K.O.! Als nächstes war Piccolo an der Reihe. Auch den schaltete C17 mit einem Tritt gekonnt aus. Und auch Tenshinhan griff an, doch er wurde von C17 in den Schwitzkasten genommen.

Vegeta wollte helfen, doch er wurde von C18 am Fuß gepackt und auf Trunks geworfen.

Schließlich konnte Piccolo sich wieder aufrappeln und wollte Tenshinhan helfen, doch C17 war einfach zu stark. Der Cyborg warf Tenshinhan fort und rammte dem herannahenden Namekianer seine Faust in den Magen. Da musste auch Piccolo resignieren.

Doch Vegeta konnte nicht so einfach aufgeben. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und feuerte einen Ki-Strahl auf die Frau ab. Diese wich geschickt aus und konterte einfach mit einem Schlaf. Dadurch, das ihm ein Arm gebrochen war, konnte er sich schlecht dagegen wehren.

Und sogar wo Vegeta am Boden war, ließ der Cyborg ihm keine Chance.

„Den anderen Arm sollte ich dir wohl auch besser brechen." Drohte C18 kühl.

„NEIN! AUFHÖREN!" Donnerte es von oben.

„Was!"

Es war Son-Gotan und er war ein Super-Saiyajin, gleißend hell wie die Morgensonne schwebte er über allen. Er war zurückgekommen, weil er es nicht aushielt, nichts tuend auf den Untergang der Welt zu warten.

„ei...ein super-saiyajin...!" röchelte Piccolo.

"Das ist doch nicht möglich!" meinte Krillin.

„Lass die Finger von Vegeta!" brüllte Gotan.

„Ach? Und was hindert mich daran, mein Kleiner?" fragte C18 spöttisch.

„ICH hindere dich daran, olle Tante! Ich bin nämlich Vegetas persönlicher Schutzgott!" gab er an und stürzte sich sofort zu C18 hinunter.

C17 wollte Son-Gotan stoppen, weil er C18 ja helfen wollte, doch Gotan war einfach viel zu schnell.

Bei C18 angekommen, fegte er sie erst einmal weg.

„Schach!" rief Gotan erfreut.

Doch es dauerte kaum einen Wimpernschlag und C17 war hinter ihm, schlagbereit.

WACK!

„Matt!" endete Vegeta. Er hatte C17 noch weghauen können. Und Son-Gotan hätte schwören können, er habe Vegeta lächeln gesehen. Doch nicht für lange, denn Vegeta wurde dann Ohnmächtig.

„Vegeta!"

Gotan blieb nicht viel Zeit, denn die olle Tante kam zurück und rechnete mit Gotan ab. Er konnte einiges Einstecken, doch der Cyborg war einfach zu schnell und zu stark. Gotan musste schließlich durch ein K.O. aufgeben.

„Uffz!"

„Das Glühwürmchen hat ausgeleuchtet! Komisch! Wie bei den anderen beiden!", bemerkte C17, „Über den haben wir überhaupt keine Daten. Na, ist ja auch egal."

C17 und 18 flogen wieder zur Landstraße hinauf, um ihre Reise fortzusetzen als wäre nichts passiert!

„Sie leben noch, Glatze!" erklärte C17 Krillin, der oben geblieben war, „Mit den Magischen Bohnen kannst du ja jetzt Fütterung der Raubtiere spielen...Na ja, vielleicht eher Fütterung der Kriechtiere...Also dann..."

„Frag ihn nach Son-Goku!" meinte C18.

„Wieso denn? Es ist doch viel lustiger, ihn zu suchen. Vielleicht kommt er auch zu uns um die Z-Leute zu rächen." Schlug C17 vor.

„Hm...Spielkind!"

„Na und?"

„Was siehst du, C16?" fragte C17 interessiert.

„Ihr habt alle Vögelchen verscheucht!" sagte C16 beleidigt.

„Vögelchen?"

„Hier warten wir ewig auf ein Auto! Fliegen wir weiter!" schlug C18 vor.

„Du hast recht! Aber wohin, wo was los ist!"

„Ja! Ich brauch neue Klamotten!"

„Also Richtung Stadt!" bestimmte C17 schließlich.

„He! Wartet mal!" hielt Krillin sie auf.

„Was willst du?" fragte C17 genervt.

„Was habt ihr überhaupt vor? Wollt ihr Son-Goku töten oder die ganze Welt vernichten?" gute Frage.

„Erst Son-Goku, dann sehen wir weiter!"

„Wieso wollt ihr ihn töten? Das war doch Dr. Geros Plan und den hast du doch selbst umgebracht!"

„Dr. Gero ist egal! Wir wollen Spielen! Son-Goku ist doch der stärkste Mensch auf der Erde, oder?" stellte C17 die Gegenfrage.

„Ihr wollt spielen?"

„Ja. Und sie Suche nach ihm gehört schon zum Spiel." Erklärte C17.

„Ich fass es nicht." Meinte Krillin verärgert, „Davon bringt euch keiner ab, was?"

„Stimmt! Es ist unsere Bestimmung!" meldete sich C16 zu Wort.

„Genau! Beeil dich mit den Bohnen! Die Jungs sterben bald!" befahl C17.

C18 hingegen ging zu Krillin hinüber und Küsste ihn. „Ciao Süßer! Mach's gut!"

Die Cyborgs flogen fort, in Richtung Stadt...

Krillin war zunächst sehr verwirrt, so das er es fast vergessen hätte, die Bohnen zu verteilen! „Die Bohnen!"

„Also...Sechs Bohnen gibt's...Piccolo und Tenshinhan haben je zwei..." rechnete Krillin laut aus, „...kriegt Vegeta auch eine?"

„Wie Bitte! Sie...sie wussten von den magischen Bohnen!" rief Piccolo empört, nachdem alle wieder fit waren.

„Warum haben Sie uns dann nicht umgebracht?" fragte Tenshinhan.

„Weil wir keine würdigen Gegner waren, vielleicht." Meinte Krillin.

„Stimmt! Gegen diese Kraft haben wir absolut keine Chance!" pflichtete Piccolo bei.

Vegeta drehte fast durch vor Wut. Er Nutze seine ganze Energie um loszufliegen.

Trunks wollte ihm wieder folgen, doch Piccolo hielt ihn auf. „Bleib hier! Lass ihn gehen!"

„Gerade war er wieder stolz und selbstbewusst, wie es sich für einen Super-Saiyajin gehört! Und jetzt wird er einfach so von einem Minirock fertig gemacht." Erklärte Piccolo.

/Der hat Sorgen.../ dachte Gotan.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mitgemacht habe. Meine Füße wollten sich nicht bewegen." Entschuldigte sich Krillin.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Selbst Trunks ist mit einem Schlag erledigt worden. Deine Hilfe hätte uns nichts genützt." Beschwichtigte Piccolo.

„Dabei hat Trunks Freezer erledigt." Erinnerte Tenshinhan, „Aber gegen die Cyborgs war er völlig wehrlos. Im Klartext heißt das: Auch Son-Goku hat gegen diese Cyborgs nicht die geringste Chance!"

„Diese Cyborgs sind noch gefährlicher als die, die ich aus der Zukunft kenne!" erklärte Trunks, „Gegen die anderen hatte ich wenigsten eine kleine Chance!"

„Die Zukunft sieht düster aus. Was sollen wir nur tun?" fragte Tenshinhan.

„Ihr solltet Son-Goku vor den Cyborgs verstecken, bis er wieder gesund ist. Dann können wir neue Pläne schmieden." Schlug Piccolo vor.

„Gute Idee. Aber was hast du vor?" fragte Krillin.

Piccolo starrte gen Himmel als wollte er etwas dort finden. „Nun..."

„He! Was machst du für ein Gesicht? Was ist los mit dir, Picco-Chan?" fragte Gotan.

„Picco-Chan? Du hast sie ja nicht alle!" pflaumte Piccolo ihn an, „Ich bin ein Dämon und ihr mein Werkzeug! Also hör auf mit dieser Freund-Nummer!"

Und schon schoss Piccolo wie Vegeta eben weg von allen.

„Stimmt!" gab Tenshinhan zu, „Er ist der Oberteufel! Aber er ist doch Teil der Gruppe Z?"

„Es scheint, als würde diese...Vereinigung von Kämpfern sich auflösen, nur weil Papa nicht da ist..." meinte Gotan.

„...Das ist doch Fake!" meinte Krillin hingegen, „Er ist beleidigt! Er möchte einfach nur stärker sein als alle anderen. Und das versucht er nun zu erreichen!"

„Wie denn? Sag schon!"

Krillin zeigte in eine Richtung am Himmel. „In diese Richtung ist er geflogen!"

„Na und?" fragte Tenshinhan, „Was soll es dort geben?"

„Dort wohnt Gott!"

„Gott? Und weiter?"

„Der Oberälteste von Namek hat gesagt, dass Piccolo, mit Gott vereinigt, stärker sei als ein Super-Saiyajin.." erklärte Krillin, „Ich glaube, Piccolo ist unterwegs, um sich mit Gott wieder zu vereinigen."

„Wie einfach!" meinte Gotan, „Also werden sie dadurch ein Super-Namekianer?"

„Öh...Genau! Sie werden dadurch ein gewaltiger Krieger!" endete Krillin.

„Aber was ist mit den Dragonballs?" fragte Gotan nach, „ Die verschwinden doch dann."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich! Aber das würden sie auch, wenn Piccolo oder Gott getötet würden." Meinte Krillin.

„Ich wünschte, die Dragonballs wären nicht mehr nötig!" sagte Gotan.

„Das ist wirklich Piccolos letztes Mittel!" meinte Tenshinhan, „Und Gott kann er doch überhaupt nicht leiden!"

„Und welche Pläne könnte Vat...äh, Vegeta haben?" fragte Trunks.

„Entspann dich! Wir wissen, wer du bist! Der Einzige, der nicht weiß, das du Bulmas und Vegetas Sohn bist, ist dein Vater Vegeta."

„Was?"

„Doch, er weiß es!" rief Gotan dazwischen?

„Hö? Und woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Krillin verblüfft.

„I...ich weiß es einfach!" erklärte Gotan, „Aber Veggie-chan ist auch nicht der Typ, der wegläuft, weil er verloren hat. Dafür ist er viel zu Stolz. Er wird den Cyborgs bestimmt wieder mit einer besseren Technik gegenübertreten."

„Veggie-chan?" fragte Trunks verblüfft.

Weit entfernt tobte Vegeta...

„IRH MISTKRABBEN! MICH SO ZU DEMÜTIGEN!DAS WIRD EUCH NOCH UNGLAUBLICH LEID TUN!"


	14. Die Zeitmaschine

5. Die Zeitmaschine:

„Sag mal, Trunks! Wie lange dauert die Heilung Son-Gokus?" fragte Krillin als der Rest der Gruppe Z, Trunks, Son-Gotan, Tenshinhan und Krillin selbst, auf dem Weg zu Kakarotts Haus waren.

„So an die 10 Tage denke ich." Verriet der Angesprochene.

„10 Tage? Das geht ja noch! So lange können wir ihn verstecken."

„Zum Glück haben die Cyborgs keine Energie-Scouter!" meinte Tenshinhan.

„Ja!"

„Wo ist sie nur?" Chichi hatte die ganze Zeit schon gesucht, seit Yamchu Kakarott nach Hause gebracht hatte. Doch Innerhalb der letzten 3 Jahre schien das Haus wie auf den Kopf gestellt. „Hier auch nicht! Kacke!"

„Wo ist die Medizin? Es wird langsam Kritisch!" drängte Yamchu.

„Ja, ja! Gleich find ich sie!" zeterte sie. Und schließlich..."Da ist sie ja! Endlich!"

„Schön schlucken, Son-Goku!" empfahl Yamchu.

Kakarott schluckte endlich seine Medizin und nun ließen die Schmerzen endlich nach, so das er sich Erholen und schlafen konnte.

„Die Medizin scheint schon zu wirken! Da das ein Virus ist, sollten wir auch was nehmen, Chichi!" meinte Yamchu.

„Wo ist eigentlich Son-Gohan?" Chichi machte sich wie immer Sorgen um ihr Kind.

„Äh...Ist der noch Weg? Bestimmt spielen..." Yamchu konnte ihr doch unmöglich sagen, das Gohan noch bei den Cyborgs sein könnte.

Inzwischen war Piccolo beim Quitten-Turm angelangt...

„Ein alter Bekannter..." bemerkte der Kater ehrfürchtig.

Und schon war Piccolo auf der Ebene von Gottes Palast.

„Ich nehme an, du weißt, weshalb ich hier bin." Begann Piccolo.

„Ja, ich weiß. Wir sind ja gewissermaßen eine Person, du, eigentlich dein Vater, und ich..." schwelgte der ältere Piccolo, auch Gott genannt, „Aber ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich nie mit einer Wiedervereinigung gerechnet."

„Ich benütze dich, um stärker zu werden, also lass diesen sentimentalen Quatsch!" wehrte Piccolo kalt ab.

Du bist viel stärker als ich." Ließ Gott wissen, „Gegen diese Feinde bin ich machtlos! Selbst Trunks, dieser Junge aus der Zukunft, der Cold und Freezer im Nu ausgelöscht hat. Und selbst Vegeta, der noch stärker als dieser Trunks ist, hatten keine Chance gegen die Cyborgs. Und Son-Goku wird es, wenn er erst einmal wieder Gesund ist, auch nicht besser ergehen. Wirklich...Es ist Zeit, das Gott und Teufel wieder eins werden!"

„Was die Welt jetzt am wenigsten braucht, ist ein Gott!" meinte Piccolo, „Sie braucht meine Super-Kräfte!"

„Gut, ich bin bereit! Aber ich habe eine Bedingung!"

„Bedingung!" Jetzt war Piccolo überrumpelt.

„Ja! Nur wenn die Cyborgs wirklich die Welt zerstören!" beharrte Gott.

„Du spinnst ja komplett, mein Lieber!" erzornte Piccolo, hatte Gott nicht gesehen, wie schrecklich die Kraft der Cyborgs ist?

„Sie wollten weder mit euch kämpfen, noch euch töten!" hielt Gott dagegen.

„Herr Oberschlau hat sicher von hier oben ruhig zugeschaut, was? Die Cyborgs zerstören die Welt!"

„Diese Cyborgs unterscheiden sich von denen, die Trunks aus der Zukunft kennt!"

„Ja und? Sind sie deshalb weniger Gefährlich?"

„Nein! Aber ich warte, bis ich sicher bin!" Gott blieb hartnäckig.

„Wie es beliebt, Merkwürden! Warten wir also. Hoffentlich komme ich dann nicht zu spät!" hoffte Piccolo.

Während die Cyborgs so umherflogen, hatten sie endlich eine Mitfahrgelegenheit gefunden...

„Hier steigen wir um!" beschloss C17.

Zwei Lebensmittel-Lieferanten waren auf dem Weg durch das Schnee-Befallene Gebiet und hatten an einer Tankstelle eine kleine Rast gemacht.

„Nichts los hier, was?"

„Nö! Todlangweilig, Echt!"

„Die Ladung stört." Sagte C17 verärgert.

„Kinder, wenn ihr einen Lolli wollt, fragt doch einfach!" bot einer der Lieferanten an.

Doch bevor er weiter diskutieren konnte, hob C16 den Wagen hoch und ließ die gesamte Ladung aus dem Mini-Van purzeln. Danach stellte er Das Fahrzeug wieder hin und die Fahrt konnte losgehen.

„Gut, Auf geht's!" frohlockte C17 und setzte sich ans Steuer, „Auf zu Son-Goku!"

„Erst neue Klamotten!" bestimmte C18, die sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. „Okay, Okay!"

C16 hatte im Laderaum platzgenommen.

Und schon fuhren sie weg.

Bald waren auch Krillin, Trunks, Tenshinhan und Son-Gotan bei Kakarott Zuhause angekommen...

„Jungs!" meldete sich Tenshinhan, „Ich fliege zu Chao-Zu. Er macht sich Sorgen! Aber ich komme wieder! Obwohl es Sinnlos ist..."

„Okay, Altes Haus. Wir werden Mit Son-Goku zu Muten Roshi gehen. So gewinnen wir Zeit." Erklärte Krillin.

„Schöne Grüße!" gab Tenshinhan noch von sich, bevor er in eine andere Richtung abflog.

„Ebenfalls!"

„Puah! Das ist selbst für Son-Goku eine Nummer zu Groß!" gab Krillin von sich.

„Diese Geschichte ist so anders als die Zukunft! Die Cyborgs sind hier viel Stärker! Und viel Mehr!" wunderte sich Trunks.

„Seltsam! Aber diese Gegenwart ist Realität!"

„Wir sind da! Das ist mein Zuhause!" bemerkte Son-Gotan.

Also landeten sie...

„Mal ehrlich! Eins wüsste ich gern! Sind diese Cyborg wirklich so böse?" fragte Krillin.

„Noch böser! Zumindest in meiner Zeit. Wieso?" antwortete Trunks.

„Ach, nur so...Ich wünschte, es wär anders..."

„Mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen!" warnte Trunks.

„Ja, du hast recht. Ich dachte nur..." Krillin dachte dabei an die Begegnung der dritten Art mit C18.

Kaum hatte Krillin geklopft, schlug schon die Tür auf und er bekam sie volle Kanne gegen den Kopf.

„Son-Gohan, na endlich!...Huch! Oh, Krillin!" bemerkte Chichi, die noch immer Sehnsüchtig auf ihren Sprössling wartete.

„Äh, ja! Seine Frau." Stellte Krillin vor.

„Sehr erfreut!"

„Hi Mom." Begrüßte Gotan seine Mutter...doch sie beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Krillin, du lebst!" freute sich Yamchu, der nun auch in Richtung Eingangstür gekommen war.

„Wie geht's Son-Goku!"

„Er wird Gesund!...Oh! Der Junge aus der Zukunft! Sind die Cyborgs erledigt?" fragte Yamchu.

„Nein!"

„Keine Langen Gesichter Jetzt! Wir müssen weg, zu Muten Roshi!" hetzte Krillin, „Bald taucht hier äußerst unangenehmes Volk auf!"

„Ach du liebe Zeit! Wie unschön!"

Also wurde in Windeseile das nötigste zusammengepackt und Reisefertig gemacht. Ein großer Gleiter stand auch zur Verfügung.

„Ich hätte gerne noch aufgeräumt!" bemängelt Chichi.

„Keine Zeit Chichi!" drängte Krillin, „Wo bleibt Son-Gohan?"

„Er war doch bei Bulma."

Und endlich kam Gohan auch...

„Huch? Ihr Hier?" fragte er Krillin.

„Steig ein, mach schnell!" drängte Krillin.

Endlich konnten sie losfliegen! Die Insel von Muten Roshi lag vom Berg Paozu, wo Kakarott und seine Familie lebte, aus gesehen, Südlich.

„Die spielen tatsächlich Son-Goku töten wie andere Leute Memory!" erklärte Krillin fassungslos.

Kakarott lag im Gleiter und schlief, Gotan hatte sich auf ein Kissen gelegt und schlief auch, Yamchu saß am Steuer und die anderen waren um Kakarott versammelt und besprachen die ernste Lage.

„Und sind so stark?" fragte Gohan.

„Noch stärker!"

„Und was schlägst du vor?" fragte Yamchu.

„Was weiß ich? Keine Ahnung, ehrlich!" da musste Krillin passen.

Doch Trunks kam eine Idee: „Vorschlag: Ich fahre mit der Zeitmaschine noch weiter in die Vergangenheit und zerstöre die Cyborgs! Jetzt weiß ich, wo Cr. Geros Labor ist."

„Stimmt! Ein schlauer Kerl!" meinte Yamchu voreilig.

„Schafft das deine Zeitmaschine überhaupt? Und hast du genügend Energie-Reserven?" hinterfragte Krillin.

„Kommst du wieder zurück?" fragte Krillin noch einmal.

„Na ja..." zögerte Trunks.

„Selbst wenn Trunks in die Vergangenheit fliegt und dort die Cyborgs zerstört...Werden die Cyborgs der Gegenwart einfach verschwinden?" fragte Gohan klugerweise.

„Nein! Es würde nur die Zukunft der Vergangenheit, nicht aber die der Gegenwart ändern...Weil hier die Cyborgs schon aktiv sind." Erklärte Trunks.

„Hä? Das hängt mir zu Hoch!" gab Krillin zu.

„Wenn Son-Goku jetzt durch die Medizin überlebt, so ist er doch in meiner Zukunft am Virus gestorben!" erklärte Trunks, „Es gibt also Mindestens zwei verschiedene Zukunftsebenen. Eine, in der er lebt, und eine, in der er stirbt!"

„Das heißt, selbst wenn wir die Cyborgs jetzt besiegen, könnten sie in der zweiten Zukunft existieren?" fragte Krillin nach.

„So ist es!"

„Warum bist du gekommen wenn das nichts ändert?" fragte Yamchu.

„Damit es eine andere Zukunft neben der einen, die ich kenne, geben kann. Und ich wollte die Schwachstellen der Cyborgs kennen lernen. Oder Wahlweise Son-Goku mit in meine Zeit nehmen, damit er dort die Cyborgs erledigt. Aber es sieht so aus, als gäbe es nicht nur zwei Zukunfts', sondern auch zwei Vergangenheitsebenen." Erklärte Trunks, „Son-Gokus Krankheit ist zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt ausgebrochen, es gibt drei Megastarke Cyborgs..."

„Woher kommen diese Unterschiede?" fragte Gohan.

„Ich weiß es nicht...Vielleicht von der Zeitmaschine..."

„Wie dem auch sei. Deinetwegen lebt Son-Goku noch! Ich danke dir dafür!" bedankte sich Chichi.

„Wir werden es schon schaffen!"

„Guter Witz! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Lach nicht so blöd!"

Anderswo auf dem Blauen Planeten...

Goldene Aura flammte vor Zorn auf. „ICH BIN...!" Steine und Felssplitter sprengten beiseite. „...SAUER!" Ein Wutausbruch Vegetas. Wer hier zugegen ist, lebt nicht lange. Die ganze Landschaft um ihn herum war verwüstet!

„Ich bin ein Super-Saiyajin! Der tollste! Größte! Stärkste! Diese Niederlage! Diese Schmach! Diese Schande!" Er atmete kurz durch...Er war kurz davor wirklich durchzudrehen.

„Warum habe ich, der stärkste Krieger des Universums, nicht gesiegt? Liegt es daran, das Cyborgs meine Gegner waren? Ist das meine Grenze?" leise Zweifel überkamen ihn, welche er dann doch schnell fortwischte.

„NEIN! Niemals! Ich bin der stärkste! Ich mache auch diese Gegner fertig! Ich bin stärker! Versprochen! Und dann, Kakarott...kommt du an die Reihe!" versprach er sich.

Wieder bei unseren Lieblings-Cyborgs...

„Sag mal..." begann C18, „Wo suchen wir denn zuerst?"

„Dort wo er wohnt, vermutlich..." überlegte C17.

„Und wo ist das? Schlauberger?"

„Son-Goku wohnt in einem Dorf im 439. Östlichen Bezirk." Gab C16 Auskunft.

„Ein wandelndes Adressbuch, sieh an!" bemerkte C17.

„Na und? Flugzeit 10 Minuten!" informierte C16 weiterhin.

„Ich finde fliegen auch besser!" pflichtet C18 bei.

„Aber so ist es spannender!" hielt C17 gegen.

Gleich hatten die Z-Leute Muten Roshis Insel erreicht, als ein Anruf von Bulma eintraf...

Hättest du dich nicht früher mal melden können? zeterte sie auch gleich los, Wo bist du? Ist Son-Gohan wieder bei euch? Bei Son-Goku geht keiner ran! Ist der große Trunks bei euch? 

„Ja, der auch!" informierte Krillin, der abgenommen hatte.

Toll! freute sie sich auch sogleich. Gib ihn mir mal! 

„Ich hab auf Lautsprecher geschaltet. Rede!"

Vor ein paar Tagen hat es von Bauern aus dem Westen eine Anfrage in unserer Firma gegeben. Die fanden in den Bergen ein entsorgtes Fahrzeug...und wollten es mitnehmen. Sie haben sich dann an uns gewandt... 

„Äh..ja!"

Die Beschreibung passt zu keinem Modell, aber auf dem Rumpf steht „Capsule Corporation". Sie haben ein Foto davon geschickt. Und jetzt halt dich Fest! Es ist deine Zeitmaschine! Kaputt! 

„Was! Wie denn das?" fragte Trunks und kramte auch sofort seine Jacke nach der Zeitmaschinen-Kapsel durch. Er fand sie auch. Wie konnte es nur zwei Zeitmaschinen geben?

Dann ist das eine andere. Mir ist das ganze nämlich schon komisch vorgekommen, weil auf der hier schon Moos wächst. Sag mal, hab ich mehrere Zeitmaschinen gebaut? 

„Nein! Nur eine!"

Aber das ist auch eine! Totsicher! Bulma hielt es aber dann doch für angebracht, das Foto per Fax zu senden

„WAS!" Trunks war geschockt. Es war tatsächlich seine Zeitmaschine! Nur wie Bulma schon gesagt hatte, voll von Moos und kaputt. Das Glas des Daches war wie eingebrannt; ein ziemlich großes Loch klaffte darin. „Was bedeutet das?"

Trunks wollte noch wissen, wo das Ding steht. Er wollte das Unbedingt sehen. Bulma gab die Daten genau an. Es stand etwas nördlich von der Westlichen Hauptstadt in der nähe einer Stadt namens Ingwer-Stadt.

Bulma wollte ebenfalls dorthin und Son-Gohan auch. Also verabredeten sie sich und flogen auch schon los.

„Ist deine Zukunft wirklich so düster, Trunks? In echt jetzt!" fragte Son-Gohan den jüngeren Halb-Saiyajin.

„Ja! Es gibt kein Leben mehr auf der Erde. Nur unter der Erde vegetieren ein paar Menschen in Bunkern!"

„Gruselig! Furchtbar!"

Es dauerte noch etwas, doch dann hatte Son-Gohan die Zeitmaschine auch schon gesichtet...

„Ich hab sie! Ich hab sie!"

„Gute Augen!"

Die zwei Halb-Saiyajin landeten neben der Zeitmaschine und es kam auch schon Bulma angedüst.

„Darf ich dir deine schöne Mutter vorstellen?" fragte Bulma ihren Sohn ganz Stolz. Als ob die Zeit sie ändern würde...

„Äh...Hallo."

„Das ist Original die Zeitmaschine, die ich hier in der Kapsel hab!" erklärte Trunks.

„Dann gibt es ja doch zwei!" meinte Bulma.

„Nein! Du hast nur eine gebaut! Das ist diese hier!" Trunks kratzte eine Stelle an einem Bein der Zeitmaschine von Moos frei. Und hervor kam ein Schriftzug, der sich „Hope" – Hoffnung las. „Hier. Ich habe sie „Hoffnung" getauft!"

„Aber...Dieses Modell steht hier schon ziemlich lange."

Trunks und Gohan erkundeten weiter die Lage der Maschine. Sie flogen Hinauf zum Cockpit.

„Sieht aus, als wäre das Loch durch Hitze geschmolzen!" kombinierte Gohan.

Trunks öffnete die Luke und sah sich den Innenraum an. Er fand dort auf dem Sitz zwei Eierschalen, die mit einigen Stachelartigen Auswüchsen besetzt waren.

„Eierschale? Das Huhn möchte ich sehen." Witzelte Gohan, „Dann...geht dieses Loch auch auf das Konto dieses Aggressiven Küken?"

„Die Energie ist fast verbraucht!" Stellte Trunks fest, „Gestartet ist die Maschine im Jahre 788! Also drei Jahre später, als ich aus der Zukunft gestartet bin!" Trunks sah sich schon von einem unbekannten Küken überwältigt im Straßengraben liegen.

„788? 785?"

„Angekommen ist sie vor etwa vier Jahren! Also noch ein Jahr vor meinem ersten Besuch in dieser Zeit. Aber wer ist dann damit gekommen? Vielleicht ist das die Ursache für die Veränderungen!"

Währenddessen, oben bei Gott, Popo und Piccolo...

„Na? Spannend?" stichelte Piccolo, „Immer das Geglotze! Wie ein Rentner, immer vor der Glotze! Das hört ja nun bald auf!"

„Dass ich vor vier Jahren ein seltsames Gefühl hatte, lag also nicht an den Cyborgs! Er ist stärker als die Cyborgs!" ließ Gott vernehmen.

„Was?"

„Der Passagier, der damit gelandet ist!" verdeutlichte Gott.

„Was redest du da? Was soll das heißen!" hakte Piccolo nach. Er verstand kein Wort von dem, was der ältere Namekianer von sich gab.

„Nun ist es Zeit, mein göttliches Sein aufzugeben, um Krieger zu werden! Bald wird sich auf diesem Planeten etwas schreckliches Ereignen! Der Untergang ist nahe! Wir müssen Retten, was zu retten ist!" beschloss Gott.

Wieder bei der alt Aussehenden Zeitmaschine...

„Super! Ich werde eine Zeitmaschine bauen!" frohlockte Bulma.

„Wir nehmen sie mit! Ich verwandle sie zurück in eine Kapsel!" sagte Trunks und kratzte die Stelle mit dem Schalter frei, um die Maschine transportabel zu machen.

Gohan informierte gerade Bulma, das sie Kakarott bei Muten Roshi verstecken müssen, als er etwas im Gestrüpp entdeckte.

„Hm? Was ist?"

„Da ist irgendwas..." sagte Gohan.

Und als er es endlich gefunden hatte, rief er die anderen beiden her.

„Was denn schon wieder?" fragte Trunks etwas genervt. Es waren zu viele Unglücksfälle in letzter Zeit gewesen...

Aber da lag es schon...Das Küken, das die Zeitmaschine kaputt gemacht hatte! ...oder vielmehr die leblose Hülle davon.

„Wie Eeeeeklig!"

„Ist es tot!"

„Wow! Riesig!"

Die drei bekundeten das...Lebewesen, bzw. das, was davon übrig war.

„So große Insekten gibt's doch gar nicht..." bestimmte Bulma.

„das ist kein Insekt!"

„Vielleicht...Das Tier aus dem Ei!"

„Ja! Es hat sich gehäutet!"

„Und was genau soll das sein?"

„Hey! Bin ich Zoologe?"

„Wie kommt das hierher? Mit der Zeitmaschine? Ist noch jemand mit der Zeitmaschine gekommen? Und warum?" Das waren gleich 4 Fragen auf einmal, die Bulma gestellt hatte. Es würde bestimmt nicht leicht werden, die zu beantworten.

Trunks griff in die Hülle hinein, um festzustellen, wie alt ungefähr die Hülle war. Der Schleim darin war noch Frisch...Das konnte nur bedeuten, das das „Tier" noch in der Nähe sein musste.

„Und jetzt? Wo ist das Vieh jetzt!" fragte Bulma weiter.

Die anderen beiden wussten auch nicht genau, wo es war. Aber es musste stark sein, um Trunks auszuschalten, um die Zeitmaschine benutzt zu haben.

„Nur weg hier! Ich melde mich, sobald es was neues gibt!" sagte Bulma und ging wieder in Richtung Flieger.

„Geht Klar!"

„Trunks, besuch mich mal! Die Großeltern freuen sich auch auf dich!" winkte Bulma noch zum Abschied. Und weg war sie. Sie hatte auch die Eierschalen und die andere Zeitmaschine mitgenommen.

Trunks und Son-Gohan machten sich derweil wieder auf den Weg zu Muten Roshis Insel.

/Keinen Schimmer, was genau denn hier eigentlich abgeht/


	15. Super Piccolo

6. Super-Piccolo:

„Allerliebst! Finden sie nicht auch?" erkundigte sich der Verkäufer nachdem Empfinden einer genervten C18 in ihren neuen Klamotten. Diese Kleidung hatte eher etwas von einem schlechten Western-Film.

„Nicht Wirklich! Echte Landei-Mode! Egal..." beschwerte sich C18, „Ciao!"

Und schon begab sie sich in Richtung Ausgang.

„Hä! Äh, sie haben das Zahlen vergessen! So geht das nicht!" beschwerte sich der Ladenbesitzer, „Diebin!" Er konnte noch einen Blick in den Wagen der Cyborgs werfen, bevor sie wieder wegfuhren.

„Echte Gangster..." Der Besitzer des Ladens rief auch sogleich die Polizei.

„Und du lachst nicht!" befahl C18 ihrem Bruder.

„Du siehst echt toll aus. Hi, hi, hi..."

"Ätzend…Die trage ich nicht lange!" entschied C18. Aber diese Klamotten waren wohl für's erste besser, als Nackt herumzulaufen.

Und da kam auch schon die Polizei herangedüst, um die Diebe zu stellen.

„Die Polizei?"

„So ein Lärm!"

C18 stieg aus dem fahrenden Wagen aus und flog geradwegs auf die Motorhaube der Polizisten-Streife. Sie schlug einfach mal drauf und schon kam der Wagen vom Kurs ab und schleuderte in einen Graben. Dann flog C18 minder Wütend zurück zum Cyborg-Wagen.

Auf dem Gottes-Plateau, bemerkte Gott, das etwas nicht stimmte. „!"

„Oh Nein!"

„Ein guter Thriller?" witzelte Piccolo.

„Du zittern, Gott!" bemerkte auch Popo.

„D...Das sind echte Monster!" stammelte Gott nur.

„Was für Monster?" fragte Piccolo ungeduldig.

Gott zitterte am ganzen Körper und brachte keinen Ton heraus.

„Nun sag schon! Spielt die Zeitmaschine auch eine Rolle?" quengelte Piccolo.

-----

„Und hier die neuesten Nachrichten..." begann der Nachrichtensprecher aus Bulmas Radio unerfreut, „ Was ist passiert in Ingwerstadt? Nahe der westlichen Hauptstadt regt sich kein Lebenszeichen mehr. Alle Einwohner sind verschwunden...Über die Ursache dieses mysteriösen Zustandes..."

Doch weiter ließ Bulma den armen Mann gar nicht sprechen, „..Das ist ganz in der nähe der Zeitmaschine!" stelle sie erschrocken fest. Ob es damit zusammenhängt? Die Bewohner werden wohl kaum alle mit der kaputten Zeitmaschine gereist sein.

Bulma informierte sogleich die anderen Leute von der Gruppe Z, die inzwischen bei Muten Roshi eingetroffen waren.

»Ja, ich bin's. Nein, Son-Gohan und Trunks sind noch nicht zurück!« gab Krillin an.

„Neuigkeiten! Schalt mal den Fernseher an, am besten Programm 872!" befahl Bulma dem Funkgerät.

»Was ist passiert?«

Doch statt sich lange noch mit Fragen aufzuhalten, schaltete Krillin einfach den Fernseher an, um zu sehen, was los war. Auch Muten Roshi war inzwischen in Kenntnis gesetzt worden und verfolgte die Nachrichten ebenfalls mit großer Sorge mit.

„Eben erreicht uns die Nachricht, dass das Untersuchungs-Team nur Kleigund in großer Anzahl vorgefunden hat! Unser Reporter vor Ort..." erklärte der Nachrichtensprecher und gab somit an den Reporter vor Ort ab.

„Die Bewohner sind verschwunden, aber ihre Kleider sind noch da!" Es wurde eine Rundschau im Katastrophengebiet durchgeführt. Die Kamera zeigte Kleidung, deren Besitzer scheinbar geschmolzen wäre. Und es lagen vereinzelt Waffen herum, was auf einen Kampf schließen ließ.

Bulma hatte schon eine Ahnung, wer das gewesen sein könnte. Es kann nur diese Kreatur, deren Hülle neben der Zeitmaschine lag, gewesen sein.

Und gerade kamen Trunks und Son-Gohan herein, um mitzuverfolgen, was sich da gerade in Ingwerstadt abspielte.

„Wir hören Schüsse! Das scheint das Untersuchungs-Team zu sein..." meldete der Reporter, „Was ist nur...Jetzt ist es ruhig...Das sehen wir uns mal an.." Doch anscheinend war es da schon ein wenig zu spät. Der Reporter riss die Augen vor Schreck auf, dann war das Bild weg...

Muten Roshi schaltete um, doch auf anderen Sendern sah es nicht besser aus.

-----

„Oh, mein Gott!" flehte Gott, der sich früher auch mal Piccolo genannt hatte.

„He, du in der ersten Reihe! Dürfen wir erfahren, was los ist?" drängte der jüngere Namekianer.

„Das Grauen..." faselte der Alte nur.

„Heh!"

„...hat keinen Namen..."

„Was hast du da unten gesehen?" stocherte Piccolo nach.

„Keine Worte, Jetzt! Wenn wir uns vereint haben, weißt du es sowieso!"

„Das ging aber schnell!" spottete Piccolo nach einem überraschten Zögern, „Ist dieser Horrorfilm schuld?"

„Beeilung! Alarmstufe Rot!" gab Gott an.

„Deine Falten will ich nicht, okay? Nur die Kraft!" warnte Piccolo.

„Okay. Du bist jünger und siehst besser aus! Ich liefere Wissen und Kraft!" Verhieß Gott, „Berühre mich!"

„Gut." Piccolo tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Ich kann nur als starker Krieger nützen! Piccolo, deine Bosheit ist kleiner geworden. Vielleicht bereue ich nicht, was ich tun muss...Popo...Danke!"

„Lebt wohl!" verabschiedete sich Gottes schwarzer Freund.

„HA!" Gott verwandelte sich in Licht und verschmolz mit Piccolo.

Es kam ein kleiner Sturm auf der Plattform Gottes auf. Nachdem er sich gelegt hatte, war Gott in Piccolo. Zunächst...war keine wirkliche, äußerliche Veränderung zu sehen, doch Piccolos Aura hatte sich irgendwie verändert. Auch wenn Gott die Falten hat weglassen wollen, Die Würde des Alters hatte Piccolo bei der Vereinigung wohl doch etwas übernommen.

„Du passen auf Gott aus, ja?" fragte Popo.

„Ich bin keiner von beiden...und ohne Namen..." sagte der namenlose Namekianer, „Mach's gut!"

Mit den Worten schwang sich der Namekianer von Gottes Plattform und flog in Richtung Ingwerstadt.

-----

„Die Verbindung unterbrochen...Kein Kontakt möglich..." stammelte der Nachrichtensprecher vom 872. Sender.

„Dieses Vieh soll Schuld sein?" fragte Krillin

„In der Tat! Wer sonst? Zur Sicherheit...gehe ich Nachsehen!" meinte Trunks. Er empfand diesen Unfall wohl als seien Schuld, da dieses Monster aus seiner Zeitmaschine gehüpft war.

Son-Gohan wollte ebenfalls mit, doch Trunks entschied dagegen, weil Kakarott Schutz vor den richtigen Cyborgs brauchte. Doch Son-Gotan kam mit. Er hatte bis eben geschlafen und wollte wissen, was es mit dem Monster auf sich hatte.

-----

Mittlerweile war Namenlos gelandet, um sich des Monster anzunehmen.

„Hast du endlich genug, du Monster?" fragte der Namekianer barsch, als eine Gestalt hinter ihm auftauchte. „du bist ja hässlich!"

Das Individuum gleicht einem Insekt, war jedoch etwas kleiner als Piccolo und ging aufrecht. Was es noch von einem richtigen Insekt unterscheidet war, das es nur 4 Arme und Beine hatte (insgesamt). Außerdem hatte es einen Schwanz, das einem Staubsaugerrohr mit Spritzenaufsatz glich. Zudem hielt es noch einen Snack in der Kralle.

„Hilfe! Helfen sie mir!" flehte der Snack.

/Diese Energie, die ich spüre...A...Aber das ist unmöglich/ der Namekianer zweifelte an seinem Verstand. Irgendetwas an dieser Aura störte ihn.

„Ich habe Geld! Autos! Schöne Frauen! Alles für dich!" meldete sich der Snack erneut.

„Lass ihn los, du Monster! Auch wenn das ein Dreckssack ist!"

Das Monster tat, was der Namekianer ihm sagte und demonstrierte sogleich auch seinen Staubsauger mit Spritzenaufsatz. Den stach er in seinen Snack und saugte ihm die Lebensenergie aus.

„Pfui, Teufel!"

„Jetzt bist du dran! Piccolo, du Teufel" sagte das Monster. Anscheinend beherrschte es doch die menschliche Sprache.

„Wieso...Kennst du meinen Namen? Wer bist du?" wollte der Namenlose wissen.

Das Monster plusterte sich auf und erklärte: „Ich bin dein Bruder!"

-----

Auch die anderen Z-Krieger bekamen diesen Aura-Aufschwung mit.

„Diese Aura! Was ist das für eine Energie?" wollte Son-Gotan wissen.

„Die kommt...von Freezers Vater Cold!" behauptete Son-Gohan.

„U...und von Son-Goku! Und von Piccolo und von...von meinem Vater!" schloss Trunks.

„Das...spüre ich auch! Aber Freezer und sein Vater sind tot!" meinte Krillin.

„und Papa schläft!" meldete Son-Gohan.

„Es kommt von dort! Dort liegt Ingwerstadt!" sagte Muten Roshi.

„Wir sehen nach! Was da Geschlüpft sein mag?" fragte sich Son-Gotan.

-----

Auch Vegeta hatte diese Aura gespürt. „Hä! Was ist das? Nein! Unmöglich!"

-----

„So eine gequirlte Scheisse! Wer bist du?" wiederholte Piccolo ungeduldig.

„Info, die du nicht brauchst! Denn du bist mein nächster Happen!" erklärte das Monster.

„Arroganter Schnösel! Dann...stirb als Unbekannter!"

„Oha! So Aufbrausend, mein Teufelchen?"

„Du Drachenfurz kennst Piccolo, was?"

Nun war es an dem Namenlosen Namekianer, seine Kräfte spielen zu lassen.

„Nur zu schade aber auch, das ich nicht Piccolo bin!" enttäuschte er seinen Gegner.

„Du willst also nicht...der Oberteufel Piccolo sein?" fragte des Namekianers Gegenüber.

„Exakt!"

-----

In einiger Entfernung flogen Trunks und Son-Gotan um zu erfahren, was es mit dem Ungetüm in Ingwerstadt auf sich hatte.

„Da ist noch eine Kraft! Keine Ahnung, von wem die kommen könnte..."

„...Das ist Piccolo!" vermutete Gotan.

"Mit so viel Energie?"

„Ja, denn sie sind wieder eins."

„Er und Gott, meinst du? Wieder vereinigt?"

„Genau! Und das ist nun ein Super-Namekianer!" erklärte Gotan.

/Gigantisch! Raffiniertes Krafttraining./ dachte Trunks ehrfürchtig.

-----

„Du hast ja schon ganz Prima aufgeräumt! ...Ich brauche keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen!" freute sich der Namenlose.

„Was!"

Doch bevor der Namekianer sich dazu herabließ, es seinem Gegner zu erklären, fegte der ihn mit einer heftigen Ki-Attacke aus dem Weg. Es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass das insektenähnliche Wesen das hätte überleben können.

Die Luft zitterte von der Attacke, was auch Gotan und Trunks mitbekamen.

„Das war...'ne Schockwelle!" bekundete Trunks.

„Der Kampf ist schon im Gange, hn?"

Gotan hatte Recht, denn mit dieser einzelnen Ki-Attacke war die Sache nicht erledigt, das Wesen schien doch zäher, als es zu Anfang den Anschein gab. Es folgte ein Schlagabtausch, der zeigte, das beide sich noch in der Aufwärmphase befanden.

„Na, da hat einer noch keinen Mittagsschlaf gehabt, was?" spottete der Namekianer.

„Du wirst dich wundern. Ich bin noch mitten in der Metamorphose!" gab das Wesen Keck zurück.

„Metamorphose? Deswegen dieses Menschengelutsche?"

„Ho, ho, ho! Sie steigern meine Energie!"

„Wer hat dich in der Zeitmaschine hierher geschickt?"

„Das war ich selbst. Aber die Maschine war zu klein, also musste ich als Ei fahren." Erklärte das Wesen, als sei es die natürlichste Sache der Welt, „Du weißt ja gut bescheid! Weißt du auch...was das hier ist?"

Das Wesen nahm eine seltsame Stellung ein und sammelte Energie in den Klauenfängen.

„Ka..."

Der Namekianer war zutiefst verwirrt und wusste zunächst nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.

„Me...Ha...Me..."

/Diese Haltung…Niemals! Unmöglich! Das kann nicht sein/ schwörte der Namekianer. Doch eine kleine Ecke in seinem Gehirn verriet ihm: „Es könnte aber doch..."

„HA!" mit diesem letzten Zauberwort schoss das Insekt die Energiewelle, das Kamehame-Ha, ab! Eigentlich war es doch Kakarotts Lieblingsattacke, woher konnte es diese Technik?

Der Namekianer konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen, war jedoch immer noch verwirrt. Doch viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht, denn das Wesen krallte sich von hinten an ihm fest und zielte mit seinem Saugrüssel auf seinen Gegner.

„Dein Leben gehört mir!"

Doch ein bisschen schneller war der Namekianer schon und konnte noch so ausweichen, das der Sauger den Arm traf.

„AAH!"

„Oh, nur der Arm! Aber an deinen Lebenssaft komme ich auch so!"

Es dauerte etwas, aber dann konnte sich der Namekianer schließlich mit einer Kopfnuss befreien. Doch sein Arm hing ihm am Leib wie getrocknetes Stroh!

„Eieiei, das Ärmchen sieht ja Böse aus! Na, komm! Du verlierst doch sowieso!" spottete das Wesen.

„Mein schöner Bizeps ist hin! Und meine Balance auch! Sieht schlecht aus!" Jammerte der Namekianer.

„Na, Zeit für das letzte Gebet! Mit deiner Energie komme ich meiner Idealform ziemlich nahe."

„Eine Frage: bevor du mich aussaugst...Du besitzt Energien von Son-Goku, Freezer und den anderen. Du beherrschst das Kamehame-Ha. Wer bist du?"

„Sag ich's ihm? Na gut. Er wird ja gleich mein Energy-Drink...Ich heiße Cell und bin ein Cyborg. Erschaffen wurde ich von Dr. Geros Computer."

„Dieser Doktor nervt allmählich!"

„Dr. Gero begann, aus Zellgewebe starker Krieger Cyborgs zu konstruieren. An dieser Mühseligen Kleinarbeit verlor er mittendrin die Lust. Aber sein Computer vollendete das Projekt. Son-Goku, Piccolo und Vegeta lieferten ihr Zellmaterial in der Schlacht, als Vegeta und sein Kumpel die Erde überfielen. Freezer und Cold waren echte Schnäppchen. Er hatte Glück! Zellen von Trunks wären auch gut gewesen, aber Saiyajin hatte er ja schon ein Paar.

„Wie seid ihr an das Zellmaterial ran gekommen? Uns ist nie etwas besonderes aufgefallen..."

„Nun, Dr. Gero sprach schon über Spionageroboter! Sie sind so klein, dass sie unbemerkt arbeiten können! Schau, da fliegt einer und sammelt Daten für den Computer! Und gleich auch deine Zellen!" Cell deutete auf einen winzigen Punkt, der in der Gegend schwirrte.

„!...Verrecke!" der Namekianer schleuderte dem Winzigen Roboter eine Ladung Ki entgegen, woraufhin er zerbarst.

„Das ist Sinnlos. Ich habe bereits die nötigen Daten. In 24 Jahren werde ich vollendet sein." Erklärte der Cyborg.

„Unsinn! Wir habend Dr. Geros Labor zerstört!"

„Der Computer steht einen Stock tiefer."

„Aha...Und vom Ei bist zu dieser Form dauert es..." begann der Namekianer

„..Drei Jahre! Richtig, mein Schlaukopf! Jetzt bin ich aber durstig!" schloss Cell.

„Eine letzte Frage! Warum bist du hier?" drängte der Namenlose.

„Zur Vollendung meiner Existenz brauche ich mehr als Menschen-Energie. Den letzten Schliff geben mir zwei besondere Lebens-Formen, mit denen ich mich Vereinigen muss. Diese Beiden sind, so hat mir der Computer verraten...die von Dr. Gero geschaffenen C17 und C18."

„Was!"

„Diese Modelle gab es nicht in meiner Zeit. Vielleicht hatte Trunks sie erledigt. Keine Ahnung. Aber Glücklicherweise hatte Trunks eine Zeitmaschine. Ich habe ihn getötet und bin mit seiner Maschine auf die Suche nach C17 und C18 gegangen."

„Warum nun diese Zeitebene?"

„Das war Programmiert. Ich hab nur den Knopf gedrückt." Räumte der Cyborg ein.

„Bitter! Trunks wollte uns wohl vom Sieg gegen die Cyborgs berichten."

„Meine Daten Versprechen eine nie gekannte Schrecklichkeit bei meiner Vollendung!" frohlockte Cell.

„Und weiter? Warum bist du so Machtgeil?" wollte der Namekianer wissen.

„Na, überleg doch mal! Der Computer strebt nach der Superlative. Genau wie Piccolo, Freezer und die Saiyajin in mir."

„Wenn das so ist..." schloss der Namenlose, „Vielen Dank für die Info."

Dann rupfte der Namekianer seinen Arm heraus und ließ sich einen neuen Nachwachsen, nach guter, alter Namekianer-Manier.

„!" Cell war sichtlich überrascht.

„Quasselstrippe!"

„Du hast mich total veräppelt!"

„Die Vollendung kannst du dir an den Saugrüssel pinnen! Das wird nichts!" Praktisch, das bei ihm alles Nachwächst!

„Also, Zelle, du verwandelst dich höchsten noch in ein Spiegelei!"

„Du bist ganz schön Frech! Und ziemlich durchtrieben!" pries Cell seinen Gegner.

„Eine List Gottes!"

„Was! Oha! Du bist Piccolo UND Gott!"

„Erraten! Und das bedeutet...?" wollte der Namenlose wissen.

/Es gibt keine Dragonballs mehr. Jeder Tod ist endgültig. Das passt mir gut/

„Daher deine Kraft. Jetzt verstehe ich..." gab Cell zu.

„Da ist Pi-Kami!" rief Gotan. (Pi von Piccolo und Kami heißt auf Japanisch Gott.)

„Und der andere?"

„Sicher das Küken der Zeitmaschine!"

/Trunks lebt? Klar, ist ja eine andere Zeitebene/ wunderte sich der Cyborg//Na dann. Töte ich ihn eben auch auf dieser Ebene/

Trunks und Gotan landeten neben Pi-Kami. „Ist der..." „..Hässlich!"

„Der hat Ingwerstadt auf dem Gewissen?" fragte Gotan.

„Ja. Passt auf seinen Schwanz auf!" Der Namekianer redete nun nur noch das Nötigste.

„Wieso hat er die Auren von Son-Goku und den Anderen?" wollte Trunks wissen.

„Später. Erst töten wir ihn!"

„Mich töten?" Cell traute seinen Ohren nicht, „Das ich nicht Lache!"

„Oh, es kann sprechen!" stellte Gotan fest.

„Dann lach, bevor es zu spät ist!" empfahl Pi-Kami.

"Später ,wenn eure Hüllen hier liegen." Gab der Cyborg trotzig zurück.

„Große Töne! schlappes Kamehame-Ha!" spottete der Namekianer.

„Kamehame-Ha! Das kann er?" fragte Gotan erstaunt.

„Und noch mehr, Son-Gotan!" antwortete Cell, „Sogar die Genkidama!"

„Was? Äh...Woher kennst du meinen Namen?...Papa wird staunen!"

„! Son-Goku lebt?"

„Na, Logo!"

„Hm, Das ist ja noch mal ne ganz andere Vergangenheit..." überlegte der Cyborg, „Aber C17 und C18 finde ich hier! Ihr haltet mich nicht auf bei meiner Metarmophose! Schaut mir mal tief in die Augen!"

Cell spreitzte die Finger und hielt sie sich neben das Gesicht.

„Was!"

„!"

„Das ist ein.."

„SONNENBLITZ!"

Alle drei wurden von Cell durch diese fiese Attacke voll Geblendet. Dadurch hatte der Klon die Gelegenheit, unbemerkt zu verschwinden, um nach C17 und C18 zu suchen.

„UH!"

„Verdammt!"

„Mist! Er flieht!"

„Das war doch...eine Technik von Tenshinhan!" bemerkte der Pi-Kami.

„Papa und ich können das auch. Ist nicht so schwer!"

„Ihm nach!"

Pi-Kami wollte Cell folgen, doch leider unterdrückte dieser seine Aura und floh hüpfend aus Ingwerstadt, bzw. was davon übrig war.

„Ho, ho, ho! Und ab durch die Mitte! Mit ihren Waffen geschlagen!" frohlockte das Biest, „Aber ich habe Durst! Auf Menschen! Und C17 und C18 warten auf ihren Meister! Hauptsache, sie bleiben aktiv...Inaktiv kann sie jeder ganz einfach zerstören! Zum Glück ist die Fernbedienung kaputt...Hier kommt doch bald eine Stadt! Voll mit leckeren Energy-Drinks. Hoffentlich auch in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen. Und wenn ich gehe, bleibt wieder ein Berg für die Altkleidersammlung."

Plötzlich hielt der Cyborg inne. Am Himmel war eine Energie-Geladene Gestalt auszumachen, die in Richtung Ingwerstadt flog.

„Vegeta? Der lebt auch noch? Also Tempo" Dann hüpfte Cell auch schon weiter zur nächsten Stadt.

„Hm! Eine von diesen beiden Gewaltigen Energiequellen ist weg...wirklich seltsam...C17 und C18 hatten doch nie eine Aura. Also höchstens ein anderes Cyborg-Modell, aber was für eins?" fragt Vegeta sich verwundert.

„ICH BIN EIN PENNER!" schalt der Namekianer, der keinen Namen wollte, sich selbst, „ICH HÄTTE IHN GLEICH KALTMACHEN SOLLEN! Diese Echse! Das gibt Saures!"

Trunks und Gotan waren sichtlich erschrocken, über diesen Wutausbruch des Namekianers.

„! Pi...Piccolo! Unmöglich!" Vegeta setzte zur Landung neben dem Namenlosen, seinem Sohn und Gotan an, und verwandelte sich vom Super-Saiyajin zurück.

„Du hier?" feixte der Saiyajin, „Was geht hier ab?"

„Ich rede, sobald Tenshinhan hier ist."

„Aber...Sag mal,...Du siehst aus wie Piccolo, bist aber viel Stärker als er."

„Er und Gott sind eins." Erklärte Trunks seinem Vater.

„Wie in Urzeiten? Wieder Vereinigt? Und nur dadurch..." Da war Vegeta ein wenig überrumpelt. /Die Kampfkraft war stärker als meine und ich bin Super-Saiyajin! Und das ist ein mickriger Namekianer/

„Da kommt Tenshinhan!" informierte Gotan.

/Jetzt sollten wir einen Plan finden, Cell an seiner Vollendung zu hindern. Mal Sehen.../ überlegte Pi-Kami.

„Ähm...Tenshinhan ist jetzt da! Würdest du die Sache mit Cell jetzt bitte erklären?" fragte Gotan ungeduldig.

„Gut, hört zu! Dieses Monster eben hat der Computer Dr. Geros Erschaffen..."

Ich denke, hier werden wir das, was Cell dem Namekianer erklärt hat, nicht wiederholen. Also, als Pi-Kami seine Erzählung beendete...

„Eklig!...Unsere Zellen?" fragte Vegeta, der da doch etwas blass geworden war.

Doch auch die anderen waren recht schockiert, sie konnten sich ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn Cell seien Vollendung erreicht hatte. Man konnte es vielleicht mit Freezers Vollendung vergleichen, der da ja auch immer etwa doppelt stärker dadurch wurde.

„Wir haben also die Alternativen: Cell finden und umbringen oder C17 und C18 aufspüren und ausschalten. Ich halte Cell für den leichteren Gegner." Erklärte Pi-Kami.

„Auweia!"

/Also die Ansage, ein Super-Saiyajin sei der stärkste von Allen ist ja wohl die totale Verarschung! Nicht wahr,...Kakarott/ überlegte Vegeta.

Cell mittlerweile hatte eine neue Stadt erreicht...


	16. Der Raum von Geist und Zeit

Der Raum von Geist und Zeit:

„Also, wir müssen Cell finden und endgültig ausschalten!" schloss Gotan.

„Sicher! Der ist jetzt gewarnt, tarnt sich und saugt sich Energie an!" stellte Trunks resigniert fest.

„Er darf auf keinen Fall C17 und C18 unterwerfen! Das wäre das Ende!" meinte Tenshinhan.

„Ja! Das ganze Universum wäre in Gefahr! Bedenkt, dass er auch das Zellmaterial von Freezer und Cold besitzt!" erinnerte Pi-Kami.

„Meins ebenfalls!" warf Vegeta ein, „Macht euch nicht in die Hosen! Wenn er die Cyborgs schluckt, haben wir ein paar Gegner weniger. Einfache Mathematik. Ich werde ihn Sowieso töten!" meinte er wie zur Selbst-Beruhigung.

„Du irrst! Du hast ja nicht mal C17 und C18 besiegt." Mahnte der Namekianer.

„WAS WAR DAS EBEN? Hast du etwa Todessehnsucht! Ich werde Stärker sein als Sie! Und stärker als ein Super-Saiyajin!"

„Wie denn das!" fragte Trunks.

„Kakarott auch! Mein Wort!"

„..."

„Bis Demnächst!" Mit diesen Worten war der stolze Prinz auch schon wieder weg. Wohl um noch mehr zu trainieren.

„Was hat der damit gemeint? Wie soll das überhaupt gehen?" fragte der namenlose Namekianer.

„..."

„Und Dr. Geros Computer? Wenn wir den zerstören, gäbe es wenigstens in der Zukunft dieser Dimension keinen Cell mehr, oder?" wandte Gotan sich an Trunks.

„Ja..."

„Dann geht ihr beide zum Labor. Tenshinhan und ich bleiben hier!" befehligte Pi-Kami.

„Okay."

„Wir treffen uns dann bei Muten Roshi, um zu überlegen, wie es weitergeht."

Und somit flogen Gotan und Trunks ein weiteres Mal gen Norden, wo Trunks das Labor in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte.

„hmm...Und wo genau soll dieser Computer-Keller sein? Sprengen wir einfach alles Weg hier!" schlug Gotan vor.

„Son-Gotan! Sieh mal!" Trunks hatte den Schacht, der zum Keller führte gefunden, den beide dann hinunterflogen.

„Cool..." Gotan staunte nicht schlecht, als die beiden sich im Keller umsahen. Dort stand ein riesiger Tank und verschiedene Elektrische Geräte, deren Bestimmung wohl nie Ziel finden wird.

„Das wird sicher mal Cell!" meinte Trunks, als er den Tank mit dem winzigen Embryo betrachtete.

„Los Geht's!" bestimmte Gotan und zielte schon auf einige Elektrogeräte, die sicher gut Explodieren würden.

„Warte! Ich hab einen Bauplan gefunden!" unterbrach Trunks.

„Den von C17?"

„Eh...Ja...Hier steht C17!"

„Das muss ich Mutter zeigen! Vielleicht findet sie einen Schwachpunkt!" jubelte Trunks.

DOOOOM! BOOM! KAWOOOM!

Die beiden sprengten Alles um sich herum in die Luft, damit kein Fitzelchen auch nur die Chance hatte, Cell zu vollenden. Schließlich verließen sie das Labor.

„UND HIER DAS I-TÜPFELCHEN!" beendete Gotan die traurige Existenz des Ortes, „Das war lustig, was?"

„Ja!"

„Spielst du den Kurier für mich?" fragte Trunks auf dem Rückflug.

„Willst du nicht zu deiner Mutter?"

„Ich möchte mit meinem Vater trainieren! Was er kann, will ich auch können!" strebte Trunks an.

„Das wird sicher nicht einfach..."

„Ich mag ihn nicht, aber zu zweit übt es sich besser als alleine. Das weiß er auch."

„Das stimmt. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück!" gab Gotan zu.

„Danke!"

Und so trennten sich die Beiden. Trunks auf der Suche nach seinem Vater und Gotan Gen Südwestliche Küste, zur Westlichen Hauptstadt.

-----

„Da! Ich spüre etwas!" sagte Tenshinhan.

Cell hatte wieder einer Stadt die Lebensenergie ausgesaugt und Tenshinhan und Pi-Kami verfolgten ihn, so gut es ging. Bisher hatte Cell noch nicht die fünf großen Hauptstädte angegriffen, was aber auch nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Cell war auf der Suche nach den anderen Beiden Cyborgs und hatte offenbar nichts dagegen, sämtliche Städte auszusaugen, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten. Leider kamen Pi-Kami und Tenshinhan immer zu spät, denn Cell arbeitete Schnell und Effektiv.

/Ho, ho, ho! Ihr kriegt mich nicht/

-----

„Was soll das alles?" fragte Dr. Briefs aufgeregt, als er die Unterlagen zum Bau von C17 durchforschte.

„Wir müssen den Schwachpunkt von C17 finden!" erklärte Bulma genervt.

Gotan hatte die Papiere mittlerweile sicher zur Capsule Corporation gebracht.

„Hm...Ich verstehe, dieser Cell...Ja, ja...Hm...Tja, der Plan ist kompliziert...Dr. Gero war ein Genie!" sagte Dr. Briefs anerkennend.

„Der Cyborg enthält veränderte organische Struktur. Eine Zellenverschmelzung wäre Denkbar. Die Mechanischen Kleinteile könnten der Schwachpunkt sein..." überlegte Bulma. Es würde sicher nicht leicht werden, eine Solche Fernsteuerung für die Cyborgs zu Re-Konstruieren.

„Wir beeilen uns, Gotan!"

„Ja, bitte!"

So vergingen zwei, drei Tage...

»Das Monster tauchte im 48. Bezirk auf und macht bereits über die Hälfte der Bevölkerung Nieder.« erklärte die Nachrichtensprecherin im Fernsehen vom Herrn der Schildkröten.

„Kacke!" war das Kompliment für diese Leistung, „Dort auch schon!"

Die Gruppe Z verfolgte nun seit Tagen die Nachrichten im Fernsehen und musste Hilflos mit ansehen, wie Cell mehr und mehr Menschen aussaugte. Wenn das so weiterging, gab es bald keine Menschen mehr zu retten.

Nun versuchten sie es erneut, den Cyborg aufzuspüren. Sie befanden sich im Flieger, der zur nächsten Stadt im 48. Bezirk fliegen sollte.

„Dieser Super-Flitzer verströmt wenigstens keine Aura!" verteidigt Yamchu das Gefährt, das er flog.

„Was nicht heißt, dass er uns nicht wieder entkommt." Beschwerte sich der Namekianer, der noch immer keiner von beiden, Gott oder Piccolo, sein wollte.

-----

Im selben Moment stapfte Chichi wie Dutzende Male die Treppe zu dem Zimmer hoch, wo Kakarott seine Herzkrankheit auskurierte. Doch dieses Mal war etwas anders...

„Huch?"

Kakarott stand vor dem geöffneten Fenster und genoss die frische Luft.

„Son-Goku! Du stehst schon auf?"

„Chichi...Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht? Ich bin wieder Gesund!"

„Das ist toll!"

Kakarott begann, sich anzuziehen, er wollte noch weg...

„Was hast du vor? Du willst doch nicht weg?" Kakarott ist ein Reisender, er konnte selten lange an einem Ort bleiben. „Du musst dich schonen!"

„Meine Träume haben mir das geschehen vermittelt!" erklärte Kakarott, „Sieht ja echt übel aus!"

„Du darfst nicht kämpfen!" Chichi wollte ihren Mann nicht so schnell wieder verlieren. Immer war sie alleine!

„Hab ich auch nicht vor! Vorher muss ich mir noch was einfallen lassen. Ich muss besser werden! Super-Saiyajin reicht nicht!" Also ab zum Training.

„Noch besser? Geht das denn?" fragte Muten Roshi, der so eben zur Tür reinguckte.

„Keine Ahnung." Gab Kakarott zu, „Aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit! Ein Jahr trainiere ich!"

„Ein Jahr! Die Zeit drängt!" mahnte der Alte.

„Hier wird nur ein Tag vergehen!" Kakarott sprach in Rätseln.

„Hä?"

„Ich nehme Son-Gohan mit, genehmigt, Chichi?" fragte Kakarott erwartungsvoll.

„Nein! Abgelehnt!" Antrag abgelehnt..., doch: „Aber du tust ja doch, was du willst. Also geht!"

„Es dient seiner Erziehung, glaub mir!"

„Aber wenn die Cyborgs geschlagen sind, geht er wieder zur Schule und du fängst an zu arbeiten, Deal?"

„Na gut! Danke! Bis Später!"

Mit der Momentanen Teleportation war Kakarott auch schon im Super-Flitzer der Gruppe Z.

„!"

„Du Hier!" fragten alle wie wild durcheinander.

„Hallo!" sagte Kakarott fröhlich.

„Papa!"

Krillin konnte es nicht mehr an seinem Platz aushalten und stürmte so auf Kakarott zu, das beide durch die Ladeklappe des Fliegers rauschten. Was jedoch nicht weiter schlimm war, weil beide ja Fliegen konnten.

„Ich bin so froh, das du wieder da bist, Son-Goku!"

„Pi-Kami?" blickte Kakarott den Namekianer fragend an.

„Quark! Ich bin so hübsch wie Piccolo und nenne mich auch so! Und du auch!" stellte Piccolo sicher.

„Hey Jungs! Cell und die Cyborgs sind zu stark! Son-Gohan, Son-Gotan und ich gehen Trainieren! Dorthin, wo ein Jahr einen Tag dauert!" erklärte Kakarott.

„Du gehst in den Raum von Geist und Zeit? Da hält es aber keiner aus! Ein Jahr, das hat noch niemand geschafft!" meinte Piccolo.

„Vegeta und Trunks kommen auch mit!"

„Beeilt euch! Cell wird immer stärker!" mahnte der Namekianer.

„Ja!"

„Nehmt meine Hand!"

„Gut." „..."

„Verrat mir eins, Son-Goku...Freust du dich über den Gegner, der noch stärker ist, als Freezer, oder hast du Angst?" fragte Krillin.

„Du wirst lachen...Beides!" antwortete Kakarott, bevor er sich mit seinen Kindern zu Trunks Aura teleportierte.

„Der hat Nerven! Freut sich auch noch!" meinte Tenshinhan empört.

„Ein gutes Zeichen! Er hat nicht Aufgegeben! Das lässt mich Hoffen! Vielleicht werden sie noch Stärker." Meinte Krillin.

-----

Sssch

Schon waren Sie bei Trunks und Vegeta.

„! Son-Goku!" bemerkte Trunks. Vegeta stand ein wenig weiter abseits, auf einer Landzunge.

„Und? Läuft's?" fragte Kakarott.

„Nein!" Enttäuschte Trunks, „Mein Vater fühlt sich gestört! Steht nur da und spielt Freiheitsstatue! Das ist doch Mist!"

„Ein toller Kerl! Er scheint zu ahnen, was jenseits des Super-Saiyajin wartet." Kakarott wartete nicht lange und sprang genau hinter Vegeta auf die Landzunge. Vegeta drehte sich nicht um, sondern sagte nur „Du störst, Kakarott! Verschwinde!"

„Komm mit Trainieren! ...In Gottes Palast gibt es einen Raum von Geist und Zeit." Erklärte der längere Saiyajin.

Das ließ Vegeta aufgucken. „Ah, Ja?"

„Dort dauert ein Jahr einen Tag. Du trainierst mit Trunks und Son-Gotan und ich mit Son-Gohan."

„Meinetwegen. Wir fangen an. Okay?"

„Ja."

-----

„Hier ist niemand mehr. Er ist geflohen." Berichtete C18, die gerade aus dem Haus der Sons gekommen war. Natürlich stand es leer.

„Sieht so aus. C16 gib doch mal nen Tipp ab, wo er steckt!" befahl C17.

„Der Scouter meldet nichts." Erwiderte der große Cyborg, „Ich tippe auf die Capsule Corporation oder die Schildkröten-Insel."

„Alles Klar. Was ist näher?"

„Die Insel! Das sind nur knapp 3000 Km."

„Dann mal los!"

„Na gut..."

-----

Inzwischen waren die Saiyajin auf der Platte mit Gottes Palast angekommen. Es war nicht einfach nur eine Halbkugel, auf welcher der Palast stand, die Halbkugel war durch und durch mit Gängen und Räumen versehen, die zu allem Erdenklichen Dimensionen Hinführen konnten, bis hin bis zum Schreibtisch des Enma-Daios, des Richters des Jenseitses.

„In Ordnung. Kommt." Sagte Popo, der Diener Gottes, und führte die Saiyajin sicher durch die irrsinnigen Gänge des Palastes.

„Wieso bin ich auch hier?" Wollte Vegeta wissen, „Du weißt, ich hasse dich."

„Diesen Gegner müssen wir zusammen besiegen! Das weißt du doch!" mahnte der größere Saiyajin.

„Vielen Dank, mein Lieber. Das wird dir vielleicht noch mal Leid tun!"

„Wer zuerst?"

„Vegeta, Trunks und Son-Gotan!"

„Viel Erfolg!" wünschte Kakarott Trunks. Es würde bestimmt nicht einfach, ein Jahr mit Vegeta auszuhalten.

„Danke Son-Goku!"

Kriiiiek

Und schon waren die drei hinter der Tür. Dort gab es so etwas wie einen Mini-Palast mit allem, was man so zum Leben braucht. Küche, Vorräte, Betten (2 sehr große) und ein geräumiges Bad. Es war alles sehr groß angelegt...jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu dem Raum, der für das Trainieren Offenstand. Die ganze Atmosphäre war recht erdrückend und auch etwas wärmer als es auf der Erde der Durchschnitt war.

„Puh, Ganz schön warm hier...Die Luft ist dünn...Die Schwerkraft Enorm..." Trunks war damit beschäftigt, sich seiner neuen Umgebung vorzustellen und so gingen die drei langsam auf den Trainingsbereich zu.

„Ich schätze mal...Das ist ein Weißer Planet...Und dieses „Haus" hier ist das einzig bewohnbare Grundstück." Überlegte Son-Gotan.

„Wo...Sind wir hier bloß? Absolute Leere! Das ewige Nichts! Son-Goku hat gesagt...er hätte nur einen Monat durchgehalten, weil er sonst wahnsinnig geworden wäre...""

„Was dich nicht Umbringt, macht dich stark, Junge!" waren die ersten Väterlichen Worte, die Vegeta zu Stande brachte.

/Auweia! Hier? Ein ganzes Jahr mit diesem Vater/

°

„Okay. Dann klären wir zunächst doch mal die Bettfrage, oder? Wenn wir K.O. sind, haben wir sicher nicht mehr Lust, uns darüber zustreiten." Schlug Gotan vor.

„Hmm...Oh, das sind ja nur 2 Betten!" bemerkte Trunks überrascht.

„Na Warte, Kakarott..." murmelte Vegeta.

„Hn...Ich hätte nen Vorschlag zur Aufteilung...Aber ich weiß nicht..." stammelte Gotan.

„Spuck's aus!" befahl Vegeta.

„Meine Ausdrucksweise wird dir nicht gefallen und du bist im Moment stärker als ich, fürchte ich." Verteidigte sich Gotan.

„Hmpf..."

„Sags doch einfach." Schlug Trunks vor.

„Okay...Vorschlag 1:Weil Vegeta und ich nicht so groß sind, könnten wir uns ein Bett teilen. So Fuß an Fuß schlafen..., Vorschl..." weiter kam er nicht, sondern wurde von Vegeta gepackt und ein wenig gewürgt.

„Wenn du noch mal so etwas ablässt, bleibst du nicht sehr lange in diesem Raum, kapiert?"

„Argl...Klar...Vorschlag Nr. 2 wäre: Trunks und du, ihr kriegt jeder ein Bett und ich verzieh mich auf die Bank der Ess-Ecke..." antwortete Gotan gelassen.

„Nein." Schloss Trunks gelassen.

„Was "Nein"?" fragte Vegeta verärgert.

„Hmph?" wollte auch Gotan wissen.

„Ich finde, das ist ne gute Idee...ihr zwei seid wirklich nicht groß...Im Vergleich zu mir!" schob Trunks noch nervös dahinter.

„Hmm...Vielleicht hast du recht..." räumte Vegeta schließlich doch ein.

„Wirklich?"

„Grmpf."

Nun, so war das Problem auch gelöst. Bei dieser Aktion ist Niemand zu Schaden gekommen. Doch nach etwa einer Stunde Training ließen Gotans Kräfte erheblich nach.

„Was ist los, Son-Gotan?" fragte Trunks besorgt.

„Ach...es ist nichts...Vielleicht nur dieses seltsame Klima, das gibt sich gleich." Beruhigte Gotan ihn.

Und so kämpften sie noch eine Weile, doch Gotans Zustand verschlimmerte sich.

„Willst du nicht lieber eine Pause machen?" Nun war es schon die 2. Unterbrechung.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ...ich mache Eine. Bestimmt geht's gleich wieder."

Doch Trunks und Vegeta kämpften weiter und bemerkten nach einer Weile gar nicht mehr, das Gotan noch vorhanden war, bzw. das seine Pause längst hätte um sein sollen. Jedenfalls...blickte Trunks nach einer Weile wieder zu ihm und...

„SON-GOTAN!" Son-Gotan saß in sich zusammengesungen und scheinbar von Schmerz-Attacken überfahren auf der Treppe vom Haus des Raumes von Geist und Zeit. Trunks eilte herbei und ahnte schon, was los war.

„Es...tut so weh!" erklärte Gotan mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

„Ich glaub, ich weiß, was es ist...Son-Gotan, du hast denselben Herzvirus wie dein Vater. Diese Krankheit ist nämlich vererbbar!"

„Sterbe ich jetzt?"

„Nein, zum Glück nicht. Ich war extra zurückgekommen, weil ich in der Zukunft nachgeforscht habe...Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum ich dich zuerst nicht kannte. Ich habe die Medizin hier!"

„Das ist gut..."

Trunks nahm eine kleine Flasche aus seiner Jacke und flößte dessen Inhalt Gotan ein. Daraufhin konnte sich Gotan so entspannen, das er sofort einschlief.

„Was ist...?" setzte Vegeta an.

„Sshhhh. Son-Gotan schläft jetzt..." unterbrach Trunks seinen Vater. Er trug den schlafenden Gotan ins Bett und erklärte Vegeta die Situation. Nun mussten sie sich für die nächsten Tage selbst versorgen, was sonst Gotan übernommen hätte, und vor allem mussten sie lernen, miteinander klar zu kommen, ohne das da jemand war, der vermittelte.

-----

WRRRRIUUUMMMMM!

Der Super-Flitzer jagte immer noch Cell hinterher. Die Gruppe Z wurde allmählich immer angespannter.

„Mist. Seine Aura ist wieder verschwunden!" beschwerte sich Yamchu.

„Der macht uns total zum Affen!"

„Ziemlich Ärgerlich! Wenn er jetzt c17 und C18 findet, könnte er sich vollenden!" knirschte Piccolo, „Hoffentlich können die Super-Saiyajin noch stärker werden. Dann töten wir die Cyborgs!"

Die Zeit verging und am nächsten Tag, als gerade wieder eine Katastrophenmeldung über den Fernseher des Herrn der Schildkröten rauschte...

ZUMP! DOMP!

„!" Piccolo schreckte auf und ging ans Fenster – Die Cyborgs waren gelandet!

„Hallo! Ist Son-Goku da?" fragte C17 höflich.

/Au Backe! Ist das jetzt gutes oder schlechtes Timing/ fragte sich der Namekianer nervös.

„Scheint nicht da zu sein." Meinte C16.

„Aha?"

„Aufwachen! Es wird ungemütlich!" weckte Piccolo barsch die anderen Leute der Gruppe Z.

„Hä?"

„Verschwindet! Er ist nicht hier!" erklärte Piccolo den Cyborgs.

„Seh ich auch! Wo ist er dann?" fragte C17 ungehalten.

„Wie haben die uns gefunden?"

„Das verraten wir euch nicht! So, so! Ich muss also erst böse werden!"

„Damit rechne ich. Lass uns zu der Unbewohnten Insel dort drüben fliegen." Bot Piccolo an.

"Du bist echt unverbesserlich, Alterchen." Schmunzelte C17.

„Ihr bleibt hier! Ihr könnt nicht helfen!" sagte Piccolo dem Rest der Gruppe Z.

Und so flogen die Cyborgs und der Namekianer auf die eine von der Schildkröteninsel entfernten Insel, um zu kämpfen.

„Rede, oder ich mach dich kalt! Kapiert, Glatze!" höhnte C17.

„Ist ja gut, Cybie, Pump dich wieder ab!" Spottete Piccolo zurück.

„Warum kämpfst du mit mir? Schindest du Zeit? Oder bist du einfach nur dumm?" sagte C17.

„Hm..." Der namekianische Krieger knurrte nur Kampfeslustig vor sich hin; er war sich seiner Sache vollkommen sicher.

„Fang an!"

„Nur du bist mein Gegner, C17?" wunderte sich Piccolo.

„Natürlich! Wir sind ja Fair!"

/Hauptsache, ich schaffe einen von ihnen! Dann kann Cell sich nicht mehr vollenden/ Piccolo war sich wirklich SEHR Sicher. Er sammelte Energie in seinen Händen und dann auf seinem ganzen Körper und brachte so die Energie des Super-Namekianers hervor.

Die Cyborgs schienen davon nicht ganz beeindruckt, was vielleicht daran lag, das sie, bis auf C16, keinen Scouter hatten und auch keine Aura spüren konnten.

„Das ist nicht Piccolo!" offenbarte C16.

„Was!"

C17 war kurz abgelenkt, wodurch Piccolo ihn sofort angreifen konnte! Er ließ C17 keine Zeit, sich zu erholen oder sich auch nur zu wehren! Der Namekianer entsendete eine Ki-Attacke, welche die ganze Insel Hochgehen ließ. Piccolo musste kurz inne halten, um zu sehen, das sein Gegner ein Wenig zerzaust in der Luft schwebte. Es war offensichtlich, das C17 kein so leichtes Spiel mehr hatte, das ärgerte den Cyborg gewaltig!

-----

„Piccolo kämpft!" bemerkte Kakarott.

„Ist Cell sein Gegner?" fragte sich Son-Gohan, der es auf Grund der Distanz nicht ausmachen konnte.

„Nein, Keine Aura! Eher ein Cyborg!"

„Ja, aber! Dann stirbt er!"

„Du bleibst Hier, Sohn! Du hättest keine Chance!"

„Mann!"

„Vegeta, Gotan und Trunks sind bald Fertig! Mach dir keine Sorgen! Piccolo ist Stark!" Dabei ließ Kakarott es sich nicht anmerken, das auch er sich große Sorgen um Piccolo machte. /Wie Lange das dauert! Hoffentlich werden sie wenigstens stärker/

-----

„KREIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISCH! EIN MONSTEEEEER!" Gotan wachte endlich auf, wurde jedoch von einem sehr müde aussehenden Vegeta erschreckt.

Trunks saß kichernd auf dem Treppenansatz und freute sich, das Gotan wieder auf dem Damm war.

„Grmbl...na endlich..." Vegeta hatte die letzten Tage wenig geschlafen, weil er nicht bei einem Kranken im Bett sein wollte.

Gotan flitzte zu Trunks und räumte somit endlich das Bett, in das Vegeta sich fallen lassen konnte und den nötigen Schlaf nachholen konnte.

„Geht...geht es Vegeta gut?" fragte Gotan unbeholfen, nachdem er den Mann endlich erkannt hatte.

„Ähm, ja...er ist nur müde, denke ich." Versicherte Trunks.

„Habt ihr euch denn auch vertragen?" fragte Gotan nun leiser, Vegeta sollte einen ruhigen Schlaf haben.

„Ja...Anfangs war es schwierig, doch inzwischen können wir gut nebeneinander her leben..."

„Also eher Zweck-Gemeinschafts-Mäßig?"

„Ja, ich denke schon...ich...es ist einfach unmöglich, mit ihm zu leben!" meinte Trunks empört.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Trunks. Ich glaube...Nein, ich weiß! Vegeta wird dir auch vertrauen! Er braucht nur etwas Zeit, sich an dich zu gewöhnen und sich damit abzufinden, einen Sohn zu haben! Er hat in seinem Leben schon so viel so schnell verloren...Er braucht Sicherheit!"

„Nein! Es ist einfach nicht möglich!...Ich habe wirklich Geduld gehabt, ich habe auch gedacht, er würde Zeit brauchen, aber..."

Gotan legte eine Hand auf Trunks Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß...er ist ein wenig...schwierig in so was!...Aber ...ich gebe nicht auf! Irgendwann wird er sich schon noch ändern und es wenigstens seinem eigenen Sohn nicht so schwer machen, vielleicht...Ich hoffe es..."

„Danke, Son-Gotan."

„Oh Nein...Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, Trunks! Ich kenne Vegeta jetzt schon etwas länger und ich hoffe, ich kann etwas für dich tun...Und wenn es auch nur für dein Ich in dieser Zeit ist." Es war schwer für Son-Gotan die richtigen Worte zu finden. Er kannte sich in So etwas nicht aus. /Außerdem glaube ich auch...das es auch für Vegeta nicht das schlechteste wäre, jemanden in der eigenen Familie zu haben...der für ihn da ist./


	17. Cell Imperfect

8. Cell Imperfect:

Piccolo währenddessen hatte andere Sorgen, mit denen er zu kämpfen hatte. Er schoss ne Menge Energiekugeln auf C17, die jedoch irgendwie ins Leere gingen. Doch sie blieben um den Cyborg stehen, als würden sie auf einen Befehlt warten.

„Du kannst nicht mehr entkommen! KREPIER!" befahl Piccolo und schloss seine Hände, wodurch die Ki-Bälle sich um C17 schlossen, es war schier unmöglich, von dort zu entkommen, C17 war geliefert.

Doch, er hatte ein Schutzschild blitzschnell aufgebaut!

„Schade!" meinte C17 spöttisch.

„Hm...Das war nur die Vorspeise!" höhnte der Namekianer.

„Du Vandale hast die Insel Plattgemacht! Wenn das Greenpeace erfährt..."

In einiger Entfernung hatte Cell dieses Auftreten von Ki leider gespürt...

„Die Energie gehört Piccolo-Gott! Aber wer könnte sein Gegner sein? He, das sind C17 und C18! Na Also, Find ich euch endlich! Momentchen! Ich komme! Groß und Stark wie ich bin!"

Da hatte Piccolo leider eine Kleinigkeit übersehen...Er musste sich beeilen, C17 wenigstens zu erledigen, damit Cell sich nicht vervollständigen konnte.

-----

Stamp! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Piccolo und die drei Cyborgs waren auf einer anderen Insel gelandet, um den Kampf fortzusetzen.

„Du bist ganz schön stark! Scheinst echt nicht der Oberteufel zu sein. Du kannst von mir aus auch ein Engel sein, ich will nur wissen, wo Son-Goku ist. Verrate es endlich!" forderte C17.

„Ihr wollt ihn Töten! Also Schweige ich." kam trotzig zurück.

„Du wirst reden wie ein Wasserfall! Diesmal mache ich ernst." Drohte der Cyborg.

Nun standen sich die beiden erneut genau gegenüber und plusterten sich auf wie nichts. Dann ging der Schlagabtausch von neuem Los.

„Schnelle, aber Lasche Schläge." Meinte der Namekianer.

„Pff! Angeber! Pass auf! Ich mach dich alle!"

Und weiter ging es...Doch nach kurzer Zeit war klar, das sie ebenbürtige Gegner waren. Doch Piccolo verlor Energie – C17 nicht!

-----

Doch die Zeit drängte! Cell näherte sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit!

„D...Da...Da...Das muss Cell sein!" Tenshinhan wartete mit Krillin auf der Insel der Schildkröten auf den Ausgang des Kampfes von Piccolo mit den Cyborgs. Doch da war auch schon Bulma am Telefon.

„Was!"

»Ja! C17 und C18 haben einen Notknopf. Der kann über eine Fernbedienung bedient werden. Die habe ich auch schon! Wir können sie deaktivieren und zerstören!« erklärte sie.

„Bring sie her! Höchste Eile ist geboten! Mach schnell!" befahl Krillin.

„Super! Damit kann Cells Vollendung gestoppt werden!" frohlockte Tenshinhan.

„...zerstören...?" Krillin träumte durch die Gegend...durch diese Entscheidung müsste er auch diese Schönheit von Cyborg (C18) zerstören. Ob er das bringen könnte?

„Ist was...?" fragte Tenshinhan verwundert.

„Äh...Nö!"

-----

„Papa, schau! Cell wird Aktiv!" meldete Gohan nervös.

„Ich weiß..." Kakarott war angespannt. Würden die anderen nicht endlich mit dem Training in dem großen weißen Raum fertig sein, könnte es richtig spät werden!

-----

Der Namekianer war gerade dabei zu siegen, als Cell auftauchte!

„CELL! Das passt schlecht! Wieso habe ich ihn nicht bemerkt?"

„Wer ist diese...fliegende Echse?" fragte C17 verblüfft. Wieso kannte er Cell nicht? Hatte Dr. Gero dieses Projekt vor ihnen geheim gehalten, damit sie nicht entkommen und sich verstecken konnten?

„Meine Lieben, es ist soweit! Heute werde ich mich mit C17 und C18 vereinigen!" eröffnete Cell freudig. / C17...C18...Und der ist.../ Doch Cell kannte auch C16 nicht. „Mit Logo der Red-Ribbon-Armee auf der Brust. Auch ein Cyborg von Dr. Gero, hm...Wohl ein altes Modell...Auch egal.

Cell sprang den kleinen Felsen hinunter und powerte sich erst mal auf.

„Alter Falter!" Piccolo war überrascht. Anscheinend hatte Cell an Kraft hinzugewonnen durch das Menschen-Gesauge.

„He, Piccolo! Willst du mitspielen? Ho, ho, ho!"

Piccolo schien eher aus der Fassung geraten zu sein, als mitspielen zu wollen. „Wie viele Menschen sind für deine Kraft draufgegangen?"

„He, sie haben die Ehre ein Teil von mir zu sein!" Es war wohl Ansichtssache...

-----

„Das sieht nicht gut aus!" empfand Krillin.

„Eher Schlecht." Stimmte Muten Roshi zu.

„Übel bis Aussichtslos!"

„Tja, ich weiß nicht, was Bulma jetzt für einen Turbo unter ihrem süßen Hintern hat." Überlegte Muten Roshi.

„Aber sie ist zu langsam! Ich hole sie und die Fernbedienung!" schlug Krillin vor und war daraufhin auch schon fort.

„Und ich?" fragte Tenshinhan, „Ich helfe Piccolo! Alles ist besser als zu warten!"

Und schon war auch er weg. Auch Muten Roshi hatte ihn nicht aufhalten können.

-----

„Verpiss dich, Echse! Ich hab zu tun!" erklärte C17 verärgert.

Doch Cell hörte nicht. Er fuhr seinen Sauger aus und zielte damit auf C17.

„C17! Achtung, er will dich Aufsaugen! FLIEH!" befahl Piccolo mit Donnernder Stimme.

„Häääääh!" doch der Cyborg stand auf dem Schlauch.

Und bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, griff Cell ihn auch schon an. C17 konnte mit Mühe ausweichen, doch Cell packte ihn am Arm.

Der Cyborg konnte durch Piccolo gerettet werden, der Cell Wegkickte.

„Dieser Lurch hat sie wohl nicht alle!" schimpfte C17 empört, „Was meinst du mit „Aufsaugen"?

„Das ist Cell. Ein von Dr. Geros Computer erschaffener Cyborg. Seine Entwicklung endet, wenn er dich und C18 aufgesaugt hat."

„Was?"

„Freut euch, ihr Süßen! Ihr werdet bald ein Teil eines Vollkommenen Geschöpfes mit unermesslicher Kraft sein! Dann bin ich der ultimative Krieger, nach dem Dr. Gero gestrebt hat."

„Ich werde Niemandes Imbiss! Dass das klar ist! Der ultimative Krieger bin ich!" stelle C17 klar.

„Du gefällst mir, Kleiner!" gab Cell zu

„Du mir nicht, Ätzbacke!"

„Flieh, C17! Er ist dir Über!" brüllte C16, „Wenn er siegt...tötet er nicht nur Son-Goku, sondern das ganze Universum!" Wenn C16 das sagte, würde es wohl stimmen!

„Endlich macht er den Mund auf und dann kommt da nur Mist raus!" meinte C17, „ATTACKE!"

„NEIIIN!"

C17 griff Cell an, doch der steckte den einfach so weg. Ob Piccolo noch etwas ausrichten konnte? Er griff Cell ebenfalls an. „KREPIER!" Doch Cell war zu stark und zu schnell! Piccolo merkte den Schmerz an seiner Wange erst, nachdem Cell ihn auf die Matte geschickt hatte!

„Was soll das?" fragte C18, „Warum kämpfen die so Lau?"

„Tun sie nicht. Dieser Cell ist zu stark. C17, mach dich dünn, er darf dich nicht bekommen! Denn wenn er dich und C17 aufsaugt, vollendet er sich und das bedeutet das Ende der Welt!" erklärte C16.

Piccolo sammelte Energie für eine seiner wahrscheinlich letzten Attacken und feuerte sie anschließend auf Cell ab.

„Oh, shit!"

„Krepier!"

Der Namekianer sprengte die Halbe Insel fort. Cell jedoch war noch lange nicht besiegt.

„C17, HAU AB!" drohte Piccolo noch einmal, bevor er von Cell verprügelt wurde.

„Na, da schaut selbst der Teufel ziemlich trüb aus der Wäsche, was? Aber nicht mehr lange..." Cell hob ihn auf und bohrte ihm einen dicken Ki-Strahl durch den Bauch und versenkte ihn danach im Meer.

-----

„NEIN...Nicht!" fluchte Gohan. Er musste da oben warten und mit ansehen, wie sein großer Freund starb!

„Seine Energie ist erloschen! Wir kommen zu spät!" Auch Kakarott war das Warten Leid.

-----

„Ich mach mich vom Acker!" beschloss C18.

„Ja, gute Idee!"

„Was machst du?" fragte sie C16.

„Ich vernichte Cell!"

„Was!" Ob er das schaffen würde?

„Dan töte ich Son-Goku!"

„Spinnst du total? Er wird dich töten!" warnte C18.

Doch C16 lächelte nur und sagte: „Kumpels, war nett mit euch! Ihr wart Cool! Also dann..." Und so ging er weiter auf Cell zu.

Tenshinhan war inzwischen auch dort angekommen und sah sich das Malheur an. „Will er etwa mit Cell kämpfen...?"

Doch C16 sollte sich beeilen...

„Loslassen! Du Mistlurch!" Cell hatte C17 gepackt und war bereit, ihn zu übernehmen! C17 sah ganz schön alt aus. Er war wohl doch nicht so stark gewesen, wie er gedacht hatte!

„Mistlurch? Du bist gleich ein Teil davon, Kleiner!"

Cell fuhr seinen Sauger zu C17 und vergrößerte die Spritze, so dass C17 mühelos dadurch passte. Cyborgs saugte er also anders als Menschen...

„Lecker, lecker!"

C17 klammerte sich noch am Rand des Saugers fest, damit er nicht da rein kam. Da wurde Cell grad an der Schulter angetippt,...von C16s Hand! C16 schlug Cell sogleich außer Reichweite von C17!

„Hoppla! Du willst auch?" fragte Cell verblüfft.

„He! Jetzt kämpfst du auch noch?" auch der kleine Cyborg war verblüfft.

„Jepp! Einzige Lösung." Antwortete der Größere.

„Bist du Lebensmüde?"

„Nein. Der und ich sind gleich stark!" bestimmte C16.

„Was?"

Und schon sprintete C16 los um Cell den Gar aus zu machen. Cell seinerseits stürmte auch vorwärts. Ihre Kräfte prallten aufeinander und es folgte ein Schlagabtausch, in dem Cell seinen Sauger in C16s Hals stach.

„Oh, Mist! Ein stählerner Roboter!" stellte Cell fest.

„STIRB!" C16 hatte Cell am Saugrüssel gepackt und schleuderte ihn zu Boden und rupfte ihm einfach den Sauger aus! Jetzt hatte es sich ausgesaugt!

„Jetzt hat's sich ausgesaugt, du Staub-Beutel!" bestätigte C16.

„Nicht ganz! Ich zeig dir gleich, was ich kann!" hielt Cell hingegen.

Cell stand auf und ließ sich seinen Saugrüssel wieder nachwachsen, so wie Piccolo sich seine fehlenden Gliedmassen nachwachsen lassen konnte.

„Konnte Piccolo auch!" erklärte Cell, "Meistens jedenfalls."

„Also muss ich dich erwürgen! Einzige Lösung!"

„ich lass dich aber nicht!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen!"

„Und zwar Sofort!" brüllte Cell auf und entflammte eine Aura, die so golden war wie die eines Super-Saiyajin.

Die beiden schlugen sich Wacker, doch C16 kam einfach nicht dazu, Cell zu erwürgen. Auch nicht, als er seinen unterarm samt Faust losschickte! Zumindest konnte C16 Cell packen und in die Erde drücken, ...anscheinend Cells Grab. Doch damit nicht genug. C16 stellte sich vor das eingedrückte Grab und nahm seine beiden Unterarme ab um in das Loch zu schießen! Er hatte nämlich Energie-Strahler eingebaut an dieser Stelle.

Dadurch kam ein Maulwurfshügeleffekt zustande. C16 stieß seine Energie in das große Loch und die Energie kam durch mehrere kleine Spalten der Insel wieder hinaus! Schließlich beendete der Cyborg das Schauspiel und nahm seine Unterarme wieder auf.

Alle waren ziemlich beeindruckt.

„..."

„Heftig! Der ist doch ein Vorgänger-Modell und trotzdem so stark!" C17 räumte endlich mal ein bisschen Anerkennung an den großen, sonst so stillen Cyborg ein.

„Wow!" auch C18 war beeindruckt.

„He, Blondie! Solltest du nicht die Fliege machen?" rief C16 der Frau zu.

„Ist das denn noch nötig?"

„Er lebt noch! Er hat höchstens blaue Flecken bekommen! Kein Scherz!" raunte C16 ihr zu, „C17, du fliehst auch!"

„He, ich hab auch meinen Stolz! Ich will mich schon rächen dürfen! Jetzt mache ich ihn Fertig!" C17 war so dickköpfig!

Dummerweise stand C17 auch vor einem der Löcher, die durch C16s Attacke entstanden waren. Cell sprang aus dem heraus - er wusste, das C17 dort stand, weil er ja gerade genug geredet hatte – und war wieder bereit, C17 zu saugen!

„!"

„HINTER DIE! FLIEH!"

„Was!"

„NEIIIN!"

„GUCK MAL, WER DA SPRICHT!"

Jeder gute Ratschlag an C17 hatte nichts gebracht...Nun war er verloren in Cells Sauger! C16 wollte noch herüber, um die Wandlung zu stoppen, doch Cell hatte C17 schon absorbiert und verwandelte sich in strahlendem Licht!

„Oh, weh!...FLIEH ENDLICH, C18! Und du besser auch" rief C16 zu C18 und Tenshinhan, der noch immer auf dem Felsen gegenüber von Cell stand.

Nun hatte Cell seine 2. Stufe erreicht! (Wie bei Pokemon!) Das hässliche Fleckenmuster hatte er beibehalten, doch er sah stärker aus als vorher. In seinem Gesicht hatte sich einiges geändert. Statt einem platten Schild hatte er so etwas wie 2 Schilde um den Schädel und statt einer Klappe als Mund, hatte er wulstige Lippen! Im großen und ganzen hatte er Ähnlichkeit mit King Cold, Freezers Vater.

C16 zögerte nicht lange und schnappte sich C18, um zu verschwinden. Doch die Flucht währte nicht lange, denn schon hatte Cell sie eingeholt. Mit seiner Verwandlung bekam er auch neue Kraft und Geschwindigkeit.

„Oha! Jetzt haben wir ein Problem!" und C16 war gesprächig, wie noch nie!

„Oweiowei! Was mach ich nur?" Tenshinhan überlegte sich immer noch, wie er helfen konnte, möglichst ohne zu sterben, doch...

„Vergib mir, Chao-Zu. Vielleicht sterbe ich jetzt."

„Wohin so eilig? Ohne mich zu Fragen!" beschwerte sich Cell, „Dieser neue Turbo ist echt überraschend schnell. Daran ist C17 nicht unbeteiligt! Probier mal meine Kraft!"

C16 schlug so hart er konnte in Cells Gesicht...doch den Klon störte das kein Bisschen. Es bestätigte lediglich, das er das stärkste Wesen im Universum war. Und das freute Cell. Nun legte Cell hand an und schoss C16 den halben Kopf weg! „Nicht übel, diese neue Kraft, was?"

„Au Backe!"

„Na, Süße! Du versucht nicht, in deinem Kriechgang davonzuschleichen, gut! Du fehlst mir...zu meiner Vollendung!" Cell wollte unbedingt perfekt werden! Warum nur? Er war doch ohnehin schon der Stärkste!

Doch C18 war eine mutige Frau. Sie legte eine Hand vor ihre Brust, um...

„Einen Schritt weiter und ich zerstöre mich selbst!" Sie nahm sich selbst als Geisel! „Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Hm...C18, sei nicht so zickig! Ich bin' C17" Cell benutzte C17s Stimme, um C18 zu locken, „Es ist echt Stark, Teil von Cell zu sein, ehrlich! Komm! Wir werden zusammen zur Ultimativen Lebensform!"

„C17...?"

„Er verschaukelt dich! Cell benutzt nur seine Stimme!" erklärte C16. Sein Sprachzentrum funktionierte anscheinend noch...Er sah recht übel aus!

„Quassel-Tasche! Maul Halten! Was weißt du denn schon?" brüllte Cell genervt, „Los, C18! Komm zu mir! Mit mir kannst du Son-Goku töten...wie es uns der Ehrenwerte Dr. Gero befohlen hat!" Da machte Cell einen kleinen Fehler...

„Du bist nicht C17! Wir haben unseren Erbauer Dr. Gero gehasst wie keinen Zweiten! C17 würde ihn nie „Ehrenwert" nennen!"

„Ups...Na dann, auf dich mit Gebrüll! Du brauchst Zeit für deine Selbstzerstörung, die ich dir einfach nicht lassen werde! Ho, ho, ho!" dröhnte Cell.

"Er hat recht…"

„Ho, ho, ho! Gib auf!"

Doch da sammelte sich eine gewaltige Aura über Cell...Es war Tenshinhan, der eine „NEO-KIKU-KANONE!" vorbereitete. Es war eine aufgemotzte Version, die viel mehr Energie benötigte. Wobei es bei der älteren Version eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der Tenshinhan dabei das Leben verloren hätte...Bei dieser Attacke wählt derjenige, der sie Ausführt, einen Bereich, genauer gesagt eine viereckige Fläche und konzentriert seine ganze Energie auf diesen Bereich!

„HAUT AB! BEEILUNG!" befahl Tenshinhan, nachdem er Cell mit dieser Attacke festgenagelt hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn Cell versuchte, an die Oberfläche zu kommen, feuerte Tenshinhan erneut eine solche Kanone ab.

„Kannst du Fliegen?" fragte C18 ihren großen Freund, bevor beide wegflogen.

-----

„Tenshinhan! Hör auf! Die Kiku-Kanone kann dich töten!" warnte Kakarott von da oben noch vor Verzweiflung.

-----

Nach etwa 3-4 Kiku-Kanonen konnte auch Tenshinhan nicht mehr und wurde Ohnmächtig. Cell hingegen konnte endlich auftauchen, musste jedoch feststellen, das C16 und C18 weg waren.

Zur Rache wollte er noch Tenshinhan aus dem Weg räumen. „Dieser Mickerling hat es gewagt, mir in die Geschäfte zu funken! Das wird Teuer!...Denn du zahlst mit deinem Leben!"

Das konnte Kakarott nicht mehr ertragen und teleportierte sich direkt vor Tenshinhan, der versuchte, sich wieder aufzurichten.

„SON-GOKU!"

„Du bist also Cell?"

/Wo kam der denn her/

„Im Moment kann ich dich zwar nicht besiegen..." räumte Kakarott ein, „Aber morgen mache ich Hackfleisch aus dir!"

„Sehr witzig, Buletten-König! Wie denn das?" spottete Cell.

„Wart's ab!"

„Ich bin gespannt, Würstchen!"

Kakarott stutzte ein wenig, doch er spürte Piccolos Aura, wenn auch sehr schwach! Er packte sich Tenshinhan und teleportierte sich in die Nähe des Meeres, dort wo der Namekianer untergegangen war.

Piccolo war angeschwemmt worden und konnte sich gerade so an Land halten, als Kakarott endlich kam, um ihn fortzuschaffen.

„Ganz schön flott! Wie macht er das?" fragte Cell sich voller Ungeduld.

„Jungs, wir gehen!" versprach Kakarott Tenshinhan und Piccolo, als er sie auf sich lud, „Meister Quittes magische Bohnen warten auf euch!"

„Die wollen fliehen? Aber nicht mit mir!" Cell wurde wütend und flog zu Kakarott. Doch die Momentane Teleportation basierte nicht auf Geschwindigkeit – Sie diente wirklich zum Beamen! Und so entkamen die Drei Cells Wut. „Verschwunden! Sauerei! Was ist das für eine Technik? Was soll's? C18 ist im Moment wichtiger! Weit kann sie ja mit dem demolierten C16 nicht gekommen sein!"

Und so flog der Cyborg schon los, um sich seien Opfer zu suchen.

-----

Krillin hatte inzwischen auch Bulma erreicht, die ihrem Gleiter natürlich viel zu langsam war!

„Was machst du denn hier?" man traf nicht jeden Tag einem schwebenden Menschen an, fast hätte Bulma Krillin mit ihrem Gleiter angeflogen!

„Ich wollte mir bei dir die Fernbedienung für die Cyborgs abholen."

„Na Gut. Hier."

„So sieht die aus?" Krillin beäugte die Wunderwaffe kritisch.

„Pass auf! Sie hat nur eine Reichweite von 10 Metern."

„Echt? Das ist nicht viel!"

„Ach ja." Bulma nestelte an ihrer Kleidung herum, „Hier! Ich hab die gleichen Anzüge machen lassen, wie den, den Vegeta mal von mir wollte."

„Gib sie lieber den Saiyajins. Sind in Gottes Palast, bring sie doch selbst hin"

„Das liegt über dem Quittenturm, oder?" fragte Bulma nach.

„Ja, genau."

„Na gut, fahr ich eben selbst! Dann viel Erfolg mit der Fernbedienung." Bulma schien es nicht viel auszumachen, sich den göttlichen Palast einmal selbst anzusehen.

Und so flog sie selbst den ganzen Weg hinauf, durch die Wolken...

-----

„Dieser Cell ist so Stark, dass er mir Unbesiegbar erscheint." Meinte Piccolo schroff.

"Vegeta, Gotan und Trunks sein fertig!" rief Popo.

„Endlich!"

Trunks Haare waren gewaltig gewachsen, weshalb er sie in einem Zopf trug. Außerdem sahen alle drei ziemlich zerschunden aus...

„Sorry, dass wir euch haben warten lassen!" begann Trunks.

„Hat echt lang gedauert!" beschwerte sich Kakarott.

Dann konnte Trunks seinen Redeschwall nicht mehr aufhalten..."Vater hatte die Super-Saiyajin-Grenze schon nach zwei Monaten überwunden. Aber er wollte noch stärker werden, ihr kennt ihn ja.

„Trunks, du redest zuviel!" schalt Vegeta seinen Sohn.

„Alles im Grünen, Vegeta?" fragte Kakarott freundlich.

„So ist es!"

„Du kannst ja nun dein Glück versuchen. Aber ich kann jetzt alleine mit Cell und den Cyborgs klaren Tisch machen." Prahlte Vegeta.

„Was!"

„Cell hat C17 eingesaugt! Unterschätze ihn nicht! Er ist furchtbar!" warnte Kakarott den älteren Saiyajin.

„Huhu! Jemand zu Hause?" rief die hohe Stimme Bulmas.

„Bulma?"

„Da seid ihr ja!" rief Bulma, als alle aus dem Palast heraustraten.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Kakarott verblüfft.

„Krillin hat mich geschickt...Huch!"

Bulma hatte ihren Sohn erblickt und begann an ihm herumzuzupfen. „Ist nicht wahr! Du bist doch Trunks, oder!"

„Äh, Ja." Trunks wurde völlig überrumpelt.

„Wie siehst du denn aus? Diese Haare...Und groß bist du!"

„Weia...Wir waren in einem Raum, in dem ein Tag ein Jahr dauert. Dort haben Son-Gotan, Vater und ich trainiert." Erklärte er schließlich

„Irre! Aber wieso sind Vegetas und Gotans Haare nicht gewachsen? Habt ihr euch die selber geschnitten?"

„Weil bei echten Saiyajins die Haare eben nicht so wachsen wie bei anderen." Erklärte Vegeta gereizt, „Und weil Son-Gotan eben auch ein richtiger Saiyajin ist, nicht so wie sein Bruder!"

„Oh?" da guckte auch Gotan selber überrascht...Das war wohl des Prinzen Ernennung zu einem echten Saiyajin. Nun gehörte Son-Gotan wohl nicht mal mehr halb zu den Menschen, trotz einer menschlichen Mutter!

„Ach!"

„So was!"

„Lassen wir diesem kosmetischen Krims-Krams!" Vegeta war nun noch gereizter, „ Was willst du hier, Bulma?"

„Hier, frische Kampfanzüge, die Super Schutz bieten. Für jeden habe ich einen dabei." Bulma packte eine Kapsel aus, in der eine Box mit diesen Rüstungen war.

„Ist ja Superleicht!" staunte Kakarott, als er so einen Anzug anhatte und das Gewicht prüfte.

„Wie der auf Namek! Lang ist's her!" auch Gohan gefielen diese Anzüge.

„Du willst nicht?" fragte Bulma den Namekianer erwartungsvoll.

„Ich trag doch nicht das gleiche Outfit wie die Saiyajins oder Freezers Kumpel!" war die ruppige Antwort.

„Das ist Albern! Die Klamotten sind Super!" meinte Kakarott.

Auch Trunks, Gotan und Vegeta hatten diese Anzüge an.

„Ich wiederhole...du wirst sowieso nichts mehr zu tun haben, Kakarott!" höhnte Vegeta.

„Weil du Cell erledigen wirst? Das wäre mir nur recht!" fand Kakarott.

„Ich brech auf!" kündigte der Prinz an.

„Soll ich dich bringen?" fragte der jüngere Saiyajin höflich.

„Quatsch! Ich werde dich nie um etwas bitten!"

Und schon schoss er die Plattform runter, in Richtung Südsee Inseln...Dort, wo Cell und die Cyborgs sich aufhielten.

„Und Freundlich und Zuvorkommend wie eh und je zog er davon..." spottete Bulma. Sie war diese harten Worte Leid.

„Ich gehe auch!" kündigte Trunks an.

„Ich auch..." meldete sich Son-Gotan.

„Ah, wartet mal..." Kakarott suchte in seinen alten Klamotten nach den magischen Bohnen, sie sollten im Notfall vorhanden sein.

„Danke."

„Ich drücke dir die Daumen. Wenn er zu stark ist, flieht und wartet auf uns, klar?"

„Okay! Dann viel Erfolg beim Training!" wünschte Trunks.

„Passt auf euch auf! Verstanden!"

Die Antwort war ein Lächeln und ein Winken und schon waren beide auf dem Weg...

Und Kakarott und Son-Gohan begannen dann auch endlich mit ihrem Training...

-----

Cell flog noch immer über die südlichen Gewässer und fand die Cyborgs nirgends. Schließlich stoppte er, um nachzudenken und Selbstgespräche zu führen.

„Ich hätte sie doch längst einholen müssen. Warum sehe ich sie nirgends? Vielleicht verstecken sie sich auf einer der Inseln! Auch gut..."

Cell holte tief Luft und posaunte dann eine scharfe Warnung hinaus. „DURCHSAGE AN C18! SCHNECKE, ZEIG DICH, ODER ICH MACH EINE INSEL NACH DER ANDEREN PLATT. VERSTANDEN? ICH BLUFFE NICHT, HERZCHEN! DU FEHLST MIR ZWAR ZU MEINER VOLLKOMMENHEIT, ABER ICH BIN AUCH SO DER STÄRKSTE IN DIESEM UNIVERSUM!"

Die Inselbewohner fühlten sich sichtlich gestört. Es war für sie, als ob Cell direkt neben ihnen stehen würde. Durch die Schall-Reflektion an den Riffen wurde Cells Warnung auch noch mal Akustisch verstärkt.

„Wo kommt denn der Lärm her?"

„Vom Himmel oder so..."

Und auch die Cyborgs hatten Cells Warnung gehört.

„Dieses Schwein!" beschwerte sich C18.

„Keine Sorge, der Blufft! Bleib hier. Niemals zerstört er die Inseln! Das ist ein Perfektionist! Der braucht dich."

Aber Vegeta kam auch schon angerauscht...Er war fast da.

„ALSO KOMM RAUS! ZEIG DICH! ICH WARTE!" Cell wurde wirklich sehr unduldsam, „Hm...Also nicht...Typisch Frau! Zicke! Dann eben mit etwas Nachdruck! Und Los geht's!"

Cell streckte seinen Arm aus und startete Ki-Attacken die Eine Insel nach der anderen auslöschten, so wie er es angedroht hatte.

„Da also Nicht! SIEHST DU, ICH MEIN ES ERNST! ZEIG DICH, SONST MACHE ICH WEITER!"

-----

„Was mache ich nur? C16, sag was soll ich machen? Er macht tatsächlich Ernst!" C18 wurde immer nervöser, je mehr Inseln Cell zerstörte.

„Er wird dich nicht zerstören, keine Bange. Er will dich haben!"

„Und was wird aus dir?"

/Warum ist der Kerl so frenetisch hinter seiner Vollkommenheit her? Er ist doch sowieso der Stärkste im Universum. Ist er so Eitel oder sucht er einfach nach der Ultimativen Kraft? Ich wüsste es zu gern/ Ich denke, das wüssten wir alle ganz gern...

-----

„Da geht's echt ab!" bemerkte Vegeta, als er ins Krisengebiet flog. Er verwandelte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin und begann vor sich hin zu grinsen, als er sich ausmalte, wie Cell auf seine Kraft reagieren würde.

-----

„Das war die Nachbar-Insel!" würde Cell bald C18s Insel platt machen?

„Er hält Ausschau, ob jemand flieht! Halte aus! Das wird dich retten!" beruhigte C16.

„Eine störrische Frau! Dabei ist sie hier irgendwo! Und im Meer verstecken nützt auch nichts! Aber ich sollte es vielleicht doch noch mal versuchen." Setzte Cell an, gerade als Vegeta endlich ankam.

„Du musst Vegeta sein!" Cell staunte nicht schlecht, als er den Saiyajinprinzen vor sich auftauchen sah. Ob es an seiner Kraft lag oder an der Tatsache, das er noch lebte...

„Und du bist Cell! Tag auch!" grüßte Vegeta freundlich.

„Oha!" C18 wollte sich schon selbst zerstört haben, doch auch sie bemerkte Vegeta.

Cell und sein neuer Gegner landeten auf etwa derselben Insel, auf der sich auch C16 und C18 versteckten. Die beiden konnten die Cyborgs jedoch weder sehen noch ihre Anwesenheit spüren, denn sie hatten ja keine Auren.

„Was willst du hier? Doch nicht etwa gegen mich kämpfen?" fragte Cell.

„Nein. Ich bin hier, um dich zu vernichten!" antwortete der Saiyajin entschlossen.

„Nein, wie komisch!"

„Dass meine Zellen in einem so hässlichen Modell stecken, kränkt mich! Das Design gefällt mir überhaupt nicht!" erklärte Vegeta.

Inzwischen hatten auch Trunks und Son-Gotan hergefunden und landeten hinter Vegeta.

„Na, sind das deine Kumpel? Süße Strampelanzüge habt ihr da! Ob's hilft?" spottete Cell.

„Beachte sie nicht! Du hast wirklich gleich genug mit mir zu tun!" meinte der Saiyajin stolz.

„Na, das sind ja spaßige Aussichten! Gleich lach ich mich tot!" Cell konnte es nicht lassen, sich über andere Lustig zu machen. Das hatte er vielleicht von Vegeta.

„Nein. Gleich mach ich dich tot!"

„Das wird ja immer doller! Aber deine Energie nehme ich gerne!"

„Der ist so bekloppt! Seine Energie macht Cell nur noch Stärker!" C18 konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah, „Aber jetzt könnten wir fliehen!"

„Warte, bis sie kämpfen! Hm...Vegeta ist viel stärker geworden..." sagte C16.

„Was! Wie soll er denn in der kurzen Zeit stärker geworden sein?"

„Cell! Jetzt hat deine letzte Stunde geschlagen!" bestimmte Vegeta und fuhr seine Energie hoch.

/Gleich zeigt er.../ dachte Trunks, „Was er kann!"

Und schließlich ließ er seine Aura explodieren! Cell konnte da noch grinsen, anscheinend verstand er den Ernst seiner Lage noch nicht...

-----

„Es geht los...sein Energie-Pegel steigt." Meldete Piccolo und ging an den Rand der Plattform mit Gottes Palast, um sich das Geschehen anzusehen, „Bin gespannt, was du zu bieten hast, Vegeta!"

-----

Inzwischen waren auch Kakarott und Son-Gohan im Raum von Geist und Zeit angekommen und sahen sich um. Gohan kam aus dem Staunen schon gar nicht mehr heraus, dieser Raum war soviel anders als alles was er bisher gesehen hatte.

„Alles weiß hier! Mein Körper ist schwer, es ist heiß, das atmen fällt schwer..." fasste der Junge zusammen.

„Hier sind wir abgeschnitten von allen anderen. Keine Auren von außen zu spüren." Kakarott war schon einmal in dem Raum gewesen und kannte sich aus. „Hier sind Küche und WC, und draußen...Erkennst, warum ich hier als kleiner Junge fast Wahnsinnig wurde."

„Uah!" Gohan erschrak bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. Der ganze Raum war Schneeweiß, nur am „Horizont" ließ sich eine hellgrüne Linie vermuten, die eben den Horizont markieren sollte.

„Wie sieht's denn hier aus? Wir sind doch in ein Zimmer gegangen...! Diese Leere..."

„Der Ort ist Riesig. Du kannst dich verirren und elend zugrunde gehen. Die Temperatur schwankt hier zwischen Plus 50 und minus 40 Grad." Erklärte Kakarott gelassen.

„Ein ganzes Jahr...HIER!"

„Komm, wir fangen mit dem Training an. Du wirst jetzt ein Super-Saiyajin!"

„Ich...ein Super-Saiyajin? Kann ich das?"

„Aber sicher. Schließlich fließt auch in dir Saiyajinblut. Wenn du das geschafft hast, beginnen wir mit dem echten Training."

„Dann halte ich dich jetzt nur auf!" meinte Gohan.

„Ach was! Ich habe Chichi versprochen, dass du groß und stark wirst. Nur deshalb musst du nun keine Hausaufgaben machen. Ich habe einen Traum...Ich will auf jeden Fall stärker als alle anderen werden. Und die Grenzen eines Super-Saiyajin überwinden. Nur du, Son-Gohan, sollst stärker werden als ich!"

„Was! Stärker als du!"

„Ja. Ich bin sicher, dass du das schaffst."

„In echt, jetzt?"

„Trunks hat erzählt, dass ich in seiner Zukunft ein Super-Saiyajin gewesen sei, den jedoch die Cyborgs töteten." Wand Gohan ein.

„Keine Sorge, seine Zukunft ist nicht die Unsere. Allein schon, weil du jetzt hier trainierst, bist du auf einer anderen Zeitebene!" versicherte der Vater.

-----

„Seine Kraft...nimmt weiter zu!" Piccolo verfolgte Vegetas Energie-Zunahme mit schon fast einem Entsetzen. Vegeta war wirklich stark geworden und nun würde er noch stärker!

„Hyaaaaah!" Und nun hatte er fertig Energie an die Oberfläche befördert...Vegeta war jetzt viel muskulöser, was ihn auch ein wenig Unbeweglich erscheinen ließ.

„Was? Wie?" Auch Cell war verblüfft, wie konnte dieser mickrige Saiyajin in so kurzer Zeit so stark werden?

Eine kurze Bewegung und schon war des Prinzen Faust in Cells Magen eingegraben. Vegeta hatte so viel an Kraft und Geschwindigkeit zugenommen, das der Cyborg nicht hinterher kam. Und der nächste Schlag beförderte Cell auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Na? Delle in der Zelle?" fragte der Super-Saiyajin höhnisch.

„Nicht übel, Leuchtkäfer!"

Nun wollte Cell seinen Spaß haben und schlug in Richtung Vegeta, doch der Saiyajin packte Cells Arm und schleuderte den Cyborg zu Boden. Und bevor sich Cell wieder aufrappeln konnte, trat Vegeta ihn auch schon weg. Hier waren ganz klar die Rollen verteilt. Cell würde verlieren!

In einiger Entfernung näherte sich auch Krillin. Auch er bekam den enormen Kraftzuwachs des Saiyajin mit.

„Woah! Die Kraft gehört Vegeta! Fett! Er ist noch stärker geworden als Cell! Ich glaub's nicht! Hat das mit diesem Jahres-Tag zu tun, von dem Son-Goku sprach! Das muss ich sehen!" Krillin beeilte sich, um nicht das Beste zu verpassen.

-----

„Ich wird blass! Wie hat er...!" C18's Augen waren groß wie Teller.

„Komisch..." Auch C16 hatte nicht gedacht, das Vegeta so schnell so Stark werden würde, was war sein Geheimnis?

„Grrrr...Das wird dich teuer zu stehen kommen, Glühwurm!" Cell war wirklich Sauer.

„Dann lass mal sehen, was du kannst, Cell! Tu dir keinen Zwang an!" meinte Vegeta.

„Dann los!" Cell grinste Siegessicher und powerte sich nun seinerseits hoch. „KIAAAAAAA...!"

-----

„...AAAAAAAAH!" Auch Gohan versuchte sein bestes, um seine Kampfkraft zu erhöhen.

„Um ein Super-Saiyajin zu werden, muss man Zornig sein!" mahnte Kakarott, „Richtig Sauer!"

„Wie soll das auf Befehl gehen?" fragte der Sohn zerknirscht.

„Ich hab's! Stell dir vor, Cell will Piccolo töten!" schlug der Vater vor.

„Ich kenne Cell nicht!"

„Dann Freezer!"

Gohan versuchte es noch einmal. „Uuooooooh!"

Doch auch diesmal scheiterte er und ließ sich fallen.

„Pfft...Pfft...Geht nicht!"

„Vegeta und ich brauchten auch eine Weile! Du machst das schon!"

------

„KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nun war Cell auch fertig aufgeplustert.

„Na, fertig gepumpt? Beeindruckend..." meinte Vegeta spöttisch.

„Vater hat schon gewonnen!" meinte Trunks. Sieht so aus als würde weder er noch Son-Gotan hier gebraucht werden.

„..."

„Das da ist Vegeta..." bemerkte Krillin, „Und das...Buääärk da ...Cell!"

Nun griff Cell Vegeta mit voller Wucht an. Er hatte dieses Mal auch getroffen. Jedoch war Vegeta nicht besonders beeindruckt. Er stand immer noch und grinste sich einen. Das war zuviel für Cell.

„Mehr geht nicht? Dann bin ich zu gut für dich, Alterchen!" sagte Vegeta, während er sich das Blut vom Mund wischte.

„Un...Unmöglich!...du bist doch...Eigentlich...der kleine Scheißer Vegeta, oder?" mutmaßte Cell.

„Nein." Antworte Vegeta relativ gelassen. „ICH BIN...SUPER-VEGETA!"


	18. Super Vegeta

9. Super-Vegeta:

„ICH BIN...SUPER-VEGETA!" das waren ja ganz neue Perspektiven! Vegeta war Cell deutlich überlegen!

„Super-Vegeta! Was ist das für eine Nummer?" fragte Cell verblüfft.

„Eine, die ich dir nicht erkläre! Denk dir selbst was aus!" empfahl Vegeta.

„Grrr..."

„...Solange du das noch kannst!"

„Cell hat sich verändert! Am Ende hat er schon die beiden Cyborgs aufgesaugt!" fragte sich Krillin, „Dann wäre das hier Sinnlos!" erklärte er der Fernbedienung.

„Du...glaubst doch nicht...DASS ICH MIR DAS BIETEN LASSE!" Nun war Cell echt wütend, er plusterte sich noch mehr auf, doch auch das half nicht. Vegeta trat ihn beiseite und trat ihm im Flug noch einmal in den Magen.

„UAAAAH!"

Und zu guter Letzt Schlug er den Cyborg mit einem Ellbogen-Schlag ins Meer.

„Mega-Affen-Titten-Geil!" staunte Krillin, „Ist der Gut geworden! Ich glaub fast, er ist auch Gewachsen!" Ob er hier meinte, das Vegeta extremere Muskeln hatte oder ob er generell gewachsen wäre, sei mal dahin gestellt.

„Und die...Da...da sind Trunks und Son-Gotan! Können die das jetzt auch? Wo sind überhaupt Son-Goku und Son-Gohan?" Und dann hatte er Sie Entdeckt!

„Die...Die Cyborgs! Hier haben sie Also gesteckt! Sieht aus als würden Sie sich vor Cell verstecken!" Krillin war entsetzt. Er betrachtete die Fernbedienung...Nun würde er sie doch einsetzen müssen.

Flashback 

„Vorsicht!" mahnte Bulma, „Sie hat nur eine Reichweite von 10 Metern!"

Flashback Ende 

„Das ist die Stunde von..." /...Super-Krillin/ Krillin landete unweit der Cyborgs entfernt und schlich sich langsam an Sie heran. Nun konnte er nur noch in Gedanken mit sich selbst sprechen!

/Die Cyborgs sind noch da. Also hat Cell seine Metamorphose noch nicht ganz Abgeschlossen! Da aber C17 fehlt, hat ihn Cell vielleicht schon aufgesaugt. Das erklärt auch sein Aussehen/ Krillins Herz schlug wie wild.

Mittlerweile war Cell auch wieder aufgetaucht. Aber er hatte nicht viel Zeit, um nach Luft zu schnappen, denn schon war Vegeta zur Stelle, um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern.

„Und weißt du was, mein Seepferdchen? Trunks und Son-Gotan dort drüben sind beinahe genauso Stark wie ich!" prahlte Vegeta.

Cell blickte zu den Beiden hinüber und sah in zwei grimmige Gesichter. „..."

„Jetzt lass dir mal was Gescheites Einfallen! Sonst macht der ganze Kampf ja keinen Spaß!" meckerte Vegeta, „Und dein Tod soll doch Lustig sein!"

Nun drehte Cell wirklich durch! „Verfluchter Cyborg! Wenn ich nur meine Entwicklung abschließen könnte! Dann wäre hier was geboten!"

Da wurde Vegeta stutzig.

/Im Umkreis von 10 Metern...Ob das jetzt schon 10 Meter sind/ fragte Krillin sich, als er sich noch näher an die Cyborgs heranwagte.

„Ich bin ja so Sauer!" rief Cell, als er sich künstlich aufregte.

Vegeta hopste von seinem Felsen herunter auf einen Felsen neben Cell. „Glaubst du etwa wirklich, du wärest stärker als ich...wenn du deine Entwicklung abgeschlossen hättest?" fragte er herausfordernd.

„Klaro! Denk doch mal nach! Ich wäre Vollkommen. Das bedeutet Perfekt! Das perfekteste Geschöpf! Einmalig und Unbesiegbar! Das hat der Computer errechnet!"

Die Quittung für diese Erklärung war ein Tritt von Vegeta, der den Cyborg ein paar Meter weit Fliegen ließ.

„Der ist echt Stark! Als er mit mir kämpfte, war er viel Schwächer!" sagte C18 mit Respekt.

„Ja! Irgendwas muss in den letzten paar Tagen passiert sein!" meinte C16.

/Ich muss noch dichter ran/ und so tapste Krillin noch näher an die Cyborgs und versuchte, unbemerkt zu bleiben. Er versteckte sich hinter einem Felsen. /Das müsste Reichen...Gleich.../ Krillins Hände zitterten.

„Auch eine vollkommene Echse gewinnt nicht gegen Mich!" stellte der Prinz klar.

„Pff...pfff...Du redest wie Jemand, dem seine Kraft in die Birne gestiegen ist...Und bei dem die grauen Zellen aus Platzmangel die Arbeit eingestellt haben!" Cell versuchte mit Vegeta zu verhandeln.

„Was du nicht sagst!"

„Nein! Nicht!" Trunks bemerkte, das sich sein Vater wirklich dazu herablassen würde, Cell zu seiner Vollkommenheit zu verhelfen.

Krillin kämpfte immer noch mit seinem Gewissen.../Wenn C18 deaktiviert ist, muss ich sie zerstören, damit sie nicht verschlungen wird! C16 ist fertig! Das sollte also möglich sein...Jetzt! Das ist meine Chance/

Doch Krillins Hände zitterten immer mehr...Schließlich ließ er die Fernbedienung fallen!

Die Cyborgs bemerkten sofort, das Krillin dort war und drehten sich um.

„Du Hier!...!" C18 sah die Fernbedienung und wusste sofort, um was für eine es sich handelte. /Mit der Fernbedienung kann er mich deaktivieren! Woher hat er die denn bloß/

„Muskeln ohne Hirn! Oder Täusch ich mich?" befragte Cell den Saiyajin, „Ein Angebot! Du bist doch ein Saiyajin und liebst den Kampf! Vor allem Mit einem Starken Gegner, hab ich recht? Gib's zu! Willst du es wagen? Los, Trau dich!"

„Du hast die Saiyajin-Psyche gut durchschaut! Dann arbeite mal an deiner Vollkommenheit! Aber beeil dich!" erklärte Vegeta lächelnd.

„Vater!"

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

Gotan und Trunks waren entsetzt! Wie konnte Vegeta das nur zulassen?

„So macht das jedenfalls keinen Spaß! Wir sehen uns, Cell!"

Und schon war Cell auf und davon, um seine Cyborg-Frau zu suchen. Doch er wurde jäh von Trunks aufgehalten.

„das läuft so nicht!"

„Trunks, Halt dich da raus!" befahl Vegeta seinem Sohn.

Zur gleichen Zeit zerstörte Krillin die Fernbedienung. „Tut mir leid, Bulma...Hau ab! Schnell! Lass dich nicht erschlingen!"

„Na, so was?...Wieso deaktivierst du mich nicht?" fragte C18 verblüfft.

„Nein! Das ist..."

„He, Vegeta, sprich ein Machtwort!" befahl Cell und gerade als er den Kopf drehte, sah er durch die Bäume, wie C18 mit Krillin redete. /C18! Da bist du ja! Endlich hab ich dich! Da warst du also/

Schließlich bemerkte auch Trunks, das Cell geradewegs in die Bäume glotzte. „Hm?...!"

/Das sind die Cyborgs! Und Krillin! Sie bemerken und nicht/

„ACHTUNG! CELL HAT EUCH ENTDECKT!" brüllte Trunks, so das Krillin und die Cyborgs es hören konnten.

„Was!"

„!"

„!"

„! Scheiße!"

Nun war Cell nicht aufzuhalten, er rauschte gradewegs zu den Cyborgs.

„Du kriegst Sie nicht! NIEMALS!" Trunks powerte sich hoch, um Cell zu verfolgen.

Doch das war gegen Vegetas Logik! Er machte sich auf, um seinen Sohn einzuholen. „Trifft sich gut! Dann geht das ja Schnell! Misch dich nicht ein, Trunks!"

Cell war schon fast bei den Cyborgs, welche anscheinend nicht daran dachten, zu fliehen. Da kam Vegeta von der Seite und trat Trunks, so das die Verfolgungsjagd ihr Ende fand.

„Mistkerl!" C16 wollte C18 beschützen.

„C16, lass das sein! Deine Batterie ist alle! Und Vegeta will mich vollkommen sehen!" frohlockte Cell.

„Ist der bekloppt!" meinte Krillin.

„Grrr..." Trunks puzzelte sich aus dem Felsen, in den ihn sein Vater geschickt hatte, „Du machst einen großen Fehler, Vater! Das Risiko ist viel zu Groß!"

„Pah! Willst du ihn denn nicht vollkommen sehen?"

„Nein, kein Bedarf! Ich kenne die Hölle bereits..." verstand dieser Vater denn gar nichts? Das Schicksal des Universums stand auf dem Spiel! „Ich werde seine Vollendung mit allen Mitteln verhindern, klar!"

„Mit allen Mitteln? Dann musst du mich töten, Sohn!" schlug Vegeta vor.

Doch das tat Trunks auch...zumindest schickte er ne Menge Energie los, um seinen Vater zu beschäftigen. Das hatte dieser nicht Erwartet.

Dadurch hatte Trunks Zeit gewonnen, in der er Cell von seiner Vollendung abhalten konnte. Doch Cell war darauf vorbereitet. „SONNENBLITZ!"

Trunks wurde voll Geblendet! Krillin und die Cyborgs auch ein bisschen...Wodurch sich für Cell die Möglichkeit ergab, C18 in sich aufzunehmen.

„Neiiiiiin!"

„Niiicht!"

„Mist! Verdammt!"

„Das ist doch..." Trunks konnte wieder etwas sehen.

„Sie ist Weg! Weg!" Krillin ebenfalls.

„Gute Arbeit, Trunks! Hm! Cell verwandelt sich ! Jetzt zeigt er seine vollkommene Gestalt!" Vegeta hatte ihn von Anfang an so haben wollen, „Dann mal sehen, was aus ihm geworden ist!"

„Du idiotischer Volltrottel!" beschimpfte Trunks seinen Vater und griff Cell an. Doch Cell hatte eine Mauer aus Ki um sich erbaut und Trunks verletzte sich eher als das er die Verwandlung hätte abbrechen können.

Schließlich war Cell mit seiner Verwandlung fertig...

-----

„...Jetzt ist Cell Vollkommen!" erklärte Piccolo.

„Was!" rief Bulma entsetzt, „Hat Krillin etwa nicht die Fernbedienung betätigt?"

„Die hat er selbst zertreten!" sagte der Namekianer.

„Aber Warum!"

„Keine Ahnung!...Vegeta, du Hund! Du bist Schuld!"

-----

„AAAH!" Nun hatte Son-Gohan es geschafft! Die erste Verwandlung zum Super-Saiyajin war vollbracht!

„Super, Son-Gohan! Jetzt hast du es Geschafft!" freute der Vater sich.

„GROAAARRR!"

„Und jetzt bleib so! Locker...und entspannt!" versuchte Kakarott es zu erklären...doch Son-Gohan ließ ZU locker und kippte um und verlor den Super-Saiyajin auch schon wieder.

„Das ist so Schwer..."

„Kleine Pause! Ich Schneid dir die Haare."


	19. Perfekt!

10. Perfect:

Nun war er Vollkommen! Das perfekteste Geschöpf unter der Sonne! Nun hatte er keine Natürlichen Feinde mehr! Er war CELL!

„Siehst nicht gerade toll aus, Alter! Eher Mickrig." Krittelte Vegeta herum.

„Du Bestie! Wie konntest du C18 ...?" wäre er ein Saiyajin gewesen, wäre Krillin bestimmt jetzt ein Super-Saiyajin geworden.

„Krillin, reiß dich zusammen!" befahl Trunks.

Doch Krillin konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und griff Cell rundheraus an! Doch der reagierte überhaupt nicht und sah sich bloß seien Hände an!

„Keine Reaktion?" Krillin zitterte vor Wut und Angst.

Cell begann mit Schattenboxen um seine Kraft zu testen. Er war sichtlich von sich selbst beeindruckt und fuhr mit Schattentreten fort. Schließlich trat er Krillin so hart, das sein Genick gebrochen sein musste.

„KRILLIN!" Trunks flog so schnell er konnte zu Krillin und gab ihm eine magische Bohne. „Da, schluck sie! Eine magische Bohne!"

Vegeta hingegen freute sich über diese Wendung. „Pah! Auch jetzt legst du dich nur mit Schwachen an! Dann hättest du dir ja nicht so viel Mühe geben müssen."

„Das war doch nur ein Klaps! Aber vielleicht hältst du ja etwas mehr aus." Hoffte Cell.

„Sicherlich! Sogar viel mehr als du!"

„Dann mal los!"

„Wuah!" Krillin hatte es geschafft...er war wieder bei Bewusstsein, „Uff! Schwein gehabt!"

„Das war knapp!" freute sich Trunks.

„Der Depp! Das ist Vegetas Ende!" erklärte Krillin kurz.

„Was?"

„Ich bin zwar längst nich so Stark wie ihr Saiyajin aber ich erkenne die Stärke eines Gegner. Und Cell ist jetzt Vollkommen! Vollkommen Unbesiegbar! Er hat mir einen Klaps gegeben und ich wäre fast draufgegangen. Seine Stärke ist Enorm! Unglaublich! Beinahe absolut! Er hat noch Enorme Reserven. Auch wenn du sie jetzt nicht spürst, Sie sind da!"

„Und das ist noch nicht Alles!"

„!"

„?"

Son-Gotan war zu ihnen gestoßen.

„Cell hat ja auch noch verschiedene Gen-Anteile, die ihm sogar zu noch mehr verhelfen...Gehen wir davon aus, das die Erde zerstört wird...Im All kann Cell wegen Freezers Genen überleben und sich wegen Piccolos Genen wieder erholen! Und wenn er sich von der Nähe eines Todes wieder erholt, lassen ihn die Saiyajin-Gene doppelt so Stark werden!" erklärte Gotan.

Da mussten die Beiden erst einmal Schlucken. Cell war wirklich rundherum Perfekt!

Doch für Vegeta sah es nicht sehr gut aus...Er sah die Gefahr nicht einmal, wo sie sich direkt vor seinen Augen befand...Anderseits gab es für ihn auch kein Entkommen! Blieb nur noch die Flucht nach Vorne.

Cell und der Saiyajin gingen in Kampfstellung und eröffneten so die 2. Runde des Kampfes.

Vegeta griff als erstes an, doch Cell hatte keinerlei Probleme, den Angriff zu Blocken. Und dies führte nun zu dem Allerseits bekannten Schlagabtausches.

„Aber du bist auch stark, Trunks." Meinte Son-Gotan, „Du hast doch auch noch große Kraftreserven."

„Das weißt du...?" Trunks war überrascht.

„Vegeta ist viel zu Egozentrisch, um es bemerkt zu haben. Ich weiß, dass du ihm nicht alles gezeigt hast, was du kannst!"

„Ja, Aber..."

„Du hast eine Grenze Überwunden, die er nicht schafft! Stimmt doch, oder?"

Trunks schwieg einige Zeit, doch dann..."Ja, Vater hat die Grenze eines Super-Saiyajin überwunden! Und die Kraft errungen, die er jetzt zeigt. Aber auch diese Grenze überwand ich eines Tages. Und wusste, das es das war, was Son-Goku meinte...Das kann ich meinem Vater nicht sagen. Er ist zu Stolz! Er wäre tödlich Beleidigt!"

„Irgendwie führt er sich auf wie ein Kleinkind..." bemerkte Gotan an dieser Stelle, „Aber...Ich weiß nicht...Diese Grenze ist noch lange nicht endgültig! Es wird immer jemanden geben, der Stärker ist...und genauso werden auch wir selber stärker werden – immer!"

Schließlich stieß Vegeta an seine Grenzen...

/Obwohl Cell sehr stark ist...ist Vegeta tatsächlich noch Stärker/ dachte C16.

„Nimm dich zusammen! Streng dich endlich an!" befahl Vegeta seinem Körper. Es schien als würde der Körper der enormen Belastung nicht mehr Standhalten können, als wäre dies schier zuviel.

„Ich sprach vom Aufwärmen, vergessen?" spottete Cell.

„Was?" C16 war überrascht dies zu hören, er hatte es anders berechnet...Anscheinend mangelte es ihm an Daten über Cell und seine Vollendung.

„JETZT REICHT'S! JETZT ZEIG MAL ERNSTHAFT, WAS DU KANNST!" Vegeta war ziemlich wütend, weil der Spieß jetzt umgedreht war. Jetzt war Cell derjenige, der Spotten konnte und er nicht.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!" entgegnete Cell kühl. Und schon schoss er hervor und stand im nächsten Moment hinter Vegeta.

„Was!" Vegeta reagierte so schnell er konnte und trat Cell gegen den Kopf...Doch der Klon reagierte so gut wie gar nicht!

„Ho, ho, ho!" Irgendwie hatte Cell nun ein wenig mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Freezer, "Du bist also Super-Vegeta?"

„Los! Hilf deinem Vater!" rief Krillin Trunks zu.

Doch das war nicht so einfach..."Mein Vater lässt sich lieber umbringen, als sich von mir oder Son-Goku helfen zu lassen. Ihm ist nicht zu helfen!"

„Na, Mütchen gekühlt? Nun Lach doch mal!" schlug Cell mit einem Lächeln vor und griff nun seinerseits mit einem Tritt an.

Mitten im Flug konnte er dann doch Bremsen.

„Upsi! Da scheint es doch ein neues Missverhältnis der Kräfte zu geben...So was!"

Trunks zitterte vor Wut. Er war wütend, weil er seinem Vater nicht helfen konnte, weil sein Vater es nicht wollte...

„Sobald er das Bewusstsein verloren hat, kann ich ihn retten! Dann fällt der ganze Schmach-und-Schande Kram unter den Tisch!"

„Guter Plan!" Dann schnappen wir uns Vegeta und schaffen ihn erst einmal aus der Schusslinie...Dann kriegt er ne magische Bohne..." schlug Son-Gotan vor.

„Guter Plan, Hier, die Bohne schon mal!" Trunks gab Son-Gotan schnell eine von den besonderen Hülsenfrüchten.

C16 schlich sich von hinten an Cell heran. Der durfte diese Insel nicht lebend verlassen.

„C16, lass den Quatsch! Es ist Sinnlos! ...Du bist nur ein Schrotthaufen!" C16 war verblüfft. Er war ein Cyborg, dessen Aura man eigentlich gar nicht Orten kann und dennoch wusste Cell, das er dort war.

Doch Vegeta gab nicht klein bei...Er winkelte Arme und Beine ab, dass das Ganze ihm ein Sternenförmiges Aussehen verlieh. Er konzentrierte gewaltige Kräfte und führte seine Hände schließlich vorne zusammen. Es sah ähnlich aus wie bei Kakarott, wenn er ein Kamehameha macht...Was hatte Vegeta vor?

Um ihn herum staubte es Heftig und auch Son-Gotan, Trunks und Krillin fragten sich, was er denn da Trieb.

„CELL! DANN STELL DEINE VOLLKOMMENHEIT DIESER MEGA-ATTACKE! FALLS DU DICH DAS TRAUST! WEICHEI!" Vegeta forderte seinen Gegner dazu heraus, dieser Attacke nicht auszuweichen...Würde Cell diese Attacke voll abbekommen, hätte er ausgelebt!

„Der ist doch Irre! Diese Technik auf der Erde Anzuwenden!" brüllte Krillin vor Entsetzen.

„Nein! Die Erde ist eine Kugel...Ein Energie-Strahl aus diesem Winkel kann ihr nichts Anhaben!" hielt Son-Gotan entgegen.

Vegeta war fast fertig damit, Energie in seinen Handflächen zu sammeln.

„VATER! Lass das! Die Erde, sie wird..." Trunks Spruch ging in der kleinen Klima-Katastrophe unter, die mit Vegetas Energie-Sammlung einherging.

„Weg hier, Trunks!" befahl Krillin.

„FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta schuss eine gewaltige Energie-Kanone ab, die wahrhaftig Rekordverdächtig war. Wo hatte er nur so viel Energie her?

Zunächst sah Cell der Attacke kühl entgegen...doch dann erkannte er die Gefahr..."Shit!"

Der Energie-Strahl reichte fast bis zum Mond. Im Weltall war er wirklich sehr gut sichtbar!

Der Himmel dort war zwar noch düster, doch das Unwetter beruhigte sich...

„Uah! Das war knapp!" kommentierte Krillin.

„Das hat er echt gut Berechnet!" lobte Son-Gotan.

„Ha, ha! Das war gut!" Eigenlob stinkt...aber dieses mal hatte Vegeta recht.

Nun stand Cell da...mit nur einem Arm! Und auch die Hälfte seines Brustkorbes war fort.

Der Saiyajin-Prinz war einigermaßen fertig, doch er hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. „Dumm gelaufen, was?"

„Uah! MEIN AAARM! Das sieht aus...Uuuuh!" Cell war erledigt!

„Ho, ho, ho, ho! Sieht richtig Mies aus" kommentierte der Schuldige.

„Ha, ha, ha! Nicht übel!" fand nun auch Krillin.

„Er hat's geschafft!" meinte auch Trunks.

„Jetzt bin ich Vollkommen...Und trotzdem fehlt mir etwas! VER...VERDAMMT!" fluchte der Cyborg.

„Ha, ha, ha, ha!" man hatte Vegeta noch nie so Lachen gesehen.

„Aber wir wissen ja..." nahm er Vegeta den Wind aus dem Segel.

„Ha..." nun verebbte das Lachen.

„...dass in mir auch Piccolos Blut fließt und das bedeutet..." Cell strengte sich ein bisschen an und schon sammelte sich Zell-Material an der Verwundeten Stelle. Da konnte Vegeta nur dumm gucken. Und im nächsten Moment hatte Cell seinen Arm und den Rest auch schon wieder!

„Schnelle Heilung!" freute Cell sich.

„Wie konnte ich..." Nun war Vegeta die Lust am Lachen endgültig vergangen, was nun?

„Oh Nein!"

„Jetzt werde ich dich Töten!" drohte Cell.

Doch so einfach ließ sich Vegeta das nicht gefallen, er fing sogleich an, seinen Gegner mit Ki-Bällen zu bombardieren. „Oh, Mist!"

Doch es dauerte nicht lange und durch den Rauch war Cell auf den Saiyajin zugekommen. Er schlug ihn sofort nieder. Und weil Vegeta schon eine Zeit lang gekämpft hatte, ging ihm allmählich auch die Kraft aus und sein Körper wurde schlapper so das ihm das Aufstehen schwerer fiel als vor Knapp einer Stunde.

Die Zeit ließ Cell ihm nicht. Er wiederholte dasselbe Spiel, was Vegeta mit ihm gespielt hatte. Zuerst schlug er Vegeta so, das er ungewollt durch die Luft flog und dann schlug er ihn mit einem Ellbogen–Schlag nieder.

Als Vegeta auf den Erdboden traf, ließen ihn die Super-Kräfte los.

„Seine Energie ist erloschen!" bemerkte Krillin, „ Er ist Bewusstlos! Oder...Tot!"

„Bewusstlos! Los, Krillin, wir müssen ihn wegholen!" befahl Son-Gotan.

„Spinnst du! Cell ist noch da!" rief Krillin. Doch er konnte den Jungen nicht aufhalten. Son-Gotan brauchte keine Sekunde, schon war er auf dem Weg.

„Na, zappelt da nicht noch was? Aber nicht mehr lange, Vegeta!"

„Trunks, Jetzt bist du dran! Du musst dich jetzt in einen Ultra-Saiyajin verwandeln! Tu es!" empfahl Krillin.

„Ja!" sagte Trunks zerknirscht. Man muss eben wütend sein, um so etwas zu Vollbringen. Trunks spannte sämtliche Muskeln an und sammelte Energie. Schließlich zeriss es sein Haargummi, wodurch sich seine Haare aufstellten wie bei einem Igel die Stacheln.

„Ach, du Donner! U…Uaaaah!"

„Das war's, Vegeta!" Cell wollte Vegeta soeben auslöschen, als etwas Blondes auf ihn zuflog.

„RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LASS! IHN! IN! RUHÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ!" Son-Gotan hatte im Flug all seine Kraft gesammelt und rammte Cell...Er rammte ihn sogar so heftig, das Cell ein paar Meter weit flog und auf seinem Arsch landete!

„Was zum...? Häh!" Er hatte sich kaum mit Son-Gotan befassen wollen, schon stach ihm Trunks' Gewaltige Aura ins Auge!

„Was soll das denn werden!...Das ist Trunks!"

„Oha! Diese Energie ist Furchtbar! Und das ohne Krafteinsatz! Diese Saiyajin, das ist unfassbar!" Krillin war geschockt von solch purer Energie. „Aber du hast doch jetzt keine magische Bohn mehr, nicht wahr?"

„Kein Thema...Ich brauch sie nicht...denn ich gewinne sowieso!"

Mit diesen Worten landete Trunks direkt vor Cell und bereitete sich auf den Kampf vor.

„Und so ein Text von Trunks! Er meint es Ernst!" dachte Krillin...oder hatte Trunks sich ne Scheibe Selbstbewusstsein von seinem Vater abgeschnitten.

/Puah...Diese Kraft ist nicht ohne/ dachte sich Cell, während sich Son-Gotan beeilte, Vegeta wegzuschaffen.

„Cell, ich werde dich töten!" erklärte Trunks wütend und schritt langsam zu Cell herüber.

„Gut gebrüllt, Löwe!" Irgendwie bewegte sich Cell leichter...

Nun standen sie sich gegenüber und der Kampf begann. Cell griff zuerst an, und Trunks konnte zwar ausweichen, doch es war nicht zu übersehen, wie schwerfällig er sich bewegte.

Inzwischen hatte Gotan sich Vegeta gekrallt und flog mit ihm zu einer abgelegenen Insel. Krillin folgte ihnen.

„Jetzt ist Papi in Sicherheit! Also, zeig, was du kannst!" sagte Cell.

„! Du hast es gewusst!" Trunks wollte Cell extra ablenken und hinhalten!

„Vegeta ist mir total egal! Mich interessiert deine wahre Kraft!"

„Na warte..."

„endlich finde ich einen würdigen Gegner!"

„dann also los, Cell!" Trunks pumpte sich weiter auf, „Jetzt zeige ich dir, was wirklich in mir steckt!"

„Nicht übel! Deine Kraft ist Enorm! Aber deshalb besiegst du mich nicht. Das reicht nicht!" erklärte Cell.

„..! Ausgemachter Blödsinn!" Trunks war sich so Siegessicher, das er von sich keine Schwäche erwartete...er war genauso wie sein Vater! Er griff erneut an.

------

„Jungs! Der ist Stärker als Cell!" erzählte der große Namekianer, „Nicht zu Fassen!"

„Wer denn? Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!" befahl Bulma.

„Mitdenken! Ich meine Trunks!"

„Mein Junge! Ist er nicht Toll?" rief Bulma voller mütterlichem Stolz.

-----

Im Raum von Geist und Zeit hatte Son-Gohan die Grenze eines Saiyajin bereits überwunden und trainierte nun ohne Probleme! Auch hatte er eine neue Frisur, die ihm gar nicht so Übel stand.

„Oho! Das ging ja Flott! Dann können wir ja bald Loslegen!" stellte Kakarott fest.

Son-Gohan hingegen wunderte sich darüber, das sein Vater den ganzen Tag gesessen und kaum einen Finger gerührt hatte. /Hm, im Moment trainiert Papa ja nur sein Sitzfleisch. Ist wohl Unglaublich scher, die Grenze eines Super-Saiyajin zu überwinden/

Schließlich landete Gohan sanft und verwandelte sich zurück, um sich auszuruhen. „Pff...pfff...pfff..."

Dann stand Kakarott auf und Verwandelte sich heftig in einen Super-Saiyajin mit ein wenig mehr Muskeln...wie Vegeta im Kampf gegen Cell.

„Wow! Papa! Das ist ja Irre! Du hast die Grenze überwunden! Wow!

„Das war noch nicht Alles!" erklärte der Vater ruhig, „HYAAAAAAH!"

Kakarotts Aura explodierte und seine Muskeln wurden immer größer und massiver!

„Jipppieh! Das ist es!" meinte Son-Gohan, „Mit dieser Kraft kannst du Cell besiegen!"

-----

„YAAAAH!" Trunks schlug hart! – aber in die Luft! Cell war einfach zu schnell. Was Trunks auch tat, er traf einfach nicht! „MIST!"

-----

„So kann ich Cell nicht besiegen..." erklärte Kakarott, „Wahrscheinlich...Jetzt bin ich zwar unglaublich stark, dafür aber viel zu Langsam! Ein schneller Gegner und die Kraft ist Sinnlos! Der Energie-Verbrauch ist zu hoch! Als Super-Saiyajin bin ich besser! Wir müssen uns den Zustand eines Super-Saiyajin als Normal-Zustand antrainieren! Auch in Gedanken muss dieser Zustand alltäglich werden. Dann trainieren wir von Vorne, Was meinst du, macht das Sinn?"

„Jawohl!" bestätigte Gohan.

-----

„Puah! Das gibt's doch Nicht! Wie...kann das sein! Ich treffe ihn einfach nicht!" Trunks konnte es nicht Fassen! Keiner seiner Schläge hatte je den Cyborg getroffen.

„Na, Kleiner, du hast ja echt nichts begriffen! Kraft alleine macht keinen guten Kämpfer!" Mit diesen Worten plusterte sich auch Cell auf. „Das kann ich auch! Eine Verwandlung, die nur auf die Erhöhung der Kraft abzielt führt zu nichts!"

„Verdammich!" Cell verwandelte sich zurück und Trunks musste sich seinen Fehler eingestehen...hatte er das nicht beim Training schon bemerkt? „Deshalb hat sich Vater nicht weiter verwandelt! Er wusste dass Kraft allein nichts nützt! Du hast Recht! Wie dumm von Mir!" Nun verwandelte sich auch Trunks zurück.

„Ich habe überhaupt keine Chance, dich zu besiegen! Töte mich..." befahl Trunks resigniert.

„Echt? Soll ich?" fragte Cell hellhörig.

-----

„! ...Oh Mist! Trunks' Energie hat Total nachgelassen! Warum bloß? So ein Mist! Und Cells Kraft ist noch so Groß! Am Ende hat er Trunks besiegt! Scheisse, Nein!" meckerte Krillin verzweifelt.

„...Keine Sorge...Trunks lebt noch!" meldete Gotan, „Ich gebe Vegeta jetzt die Bohne...Zu Früh wäre bestimmt nicht gut gewesen..."

-----

Cell hielt den Arm ausgestreckt und die Finger gespreizt – Bereit, Trunks den Todesstoß zu verpassen!

„Du und Vegeta, seid schlaffes Gemüse! Total öde mit euch! Ich habe noch eine letzte Frage...Es hat euch zwar nichts genützt, aber wie seid ihr in so kurzer Zeit so viel Stärker geworden, du und dein Vater? – Sag es Mir!" forderte der Cyborg.

„..." Trunks wusste nicht so Recht, was er davon Halten sollte.

„Lass mich anders Fragen...Würdet ihr Besser, wenn ihr nur etwas mehr Zeit hättet?...Na!"

„Keine Ahnung! Müssten wir ausprobieren...!"

„Hm...Möglich wär's Also! Noch eine Frage...Wo steckt eigentlich Son-Goku? Wieso erscheint er nicht hier?"

„Son-Goku trainiert, um dich zu schlagen. Morgen wird er gegen dich kämpfen! Und dich besiegen! Da wette ich all meine Kraft drauf!" bestätigte Trunks.

Cell lächelte. Die Antwort gefiel ihm, „Deshalb werde ich...Ein Kampfturnier veranstalten!"

„Ein...Kampfturnier?" nun war Trunks überrumpelt.

„In zehn Tagen geht's Los! Tu mir einen Gefallen und werde Besser!" schlug Cell vor.

„Hä? Ich...Was soll das?"

„Helle bist du ja Echt nicht! Das Turnier hat eine alte Tradition. Son-Goku hat schon an mehreren Teilgenommen. Diesmal gibt es aber nur zwei Parteien. Mich und den Rest der Kämpfer. Es werden Einzelkämpfe, wie in einem Turnier, ausgetragen. Wer mich besiegt, hat gewonnen! Also, das ist doch ein Anreiz für alle Kämpfer, die dieses Universum zu bieten hat, oder? Den Ort teile ich bald mit! Vielleicht über's Fernsehen..."

„Wa...Was...!"

„Hoffentlich ist das nicht so Öde...Wie diese kläglichen Kämpfe bisher."

„Hey! Und was ist das Ziel der ganzen Veranstaltung? Ist das der Auftakt für die Übernahme der Weltherrschaft?" fragte Trunks empört.

„Mal sehen, wie die Reaktionen auf meine Kraft sind. Vor allem dient es meiner Unterhaltung. Die Weltherrschaft könnte ich anders erreichen, Schätzchen. Politik langweilt mich aber. Genauso habe ich keinen Bock mehr, Son-Goku zu töten. Öde! Es geht einfach darum, dass ich eine Menge Spaß haben werde. Ihr schwitzt und kämpft...und den Zuschauern sitzt die Panik im Gesicht. Das finde ich Witzig!" erklärte Cell ruhig.

„Was...!" Trunks wirkte, als würde er aus einem Alptraum erwachen.

„Wie bei dir! Ha, ha, ha!" winkte Cell und war daraufhin verschwunden.

„Ich glaub's nicht!" Trunks kam allmählich wieder zu sich. Das Cell so redete wie ein Normales Wesen hatte ihn geschockt!

Und schon kamen Vegeta, Gotan und Krillin zurück zur Insel.

„Juchuh! Er lebt Noch!" freute sich Krillin.

/Hab ich das nicht Gesagt/ dachte Gotan verärgert.

„Und wo hat sich Cell hinverzogen?" fragte Krillin weiter.

Trunks klärte die drei auf, was Cell soeben von sich gelassen hatte.

„Das hat er gesagt?" fragte Krillin nach, „Ein...Kampfturnier?"

/Er spielt mit uns! Und das muss ich mir bieten lassen/ dachte Vegeta verärgert.

„Ich finds Klasse!" gestand Son-Gotan, „So gibt er uns eine Chance...Wir können es schaffen, in 10 Tagen so stark zu werden, das Cell kein Problem darstellt! Es wird ihm noch Leid tun, uns so eine Frist gesetzt zu haben!"

„Ja, du hast Recht! Ich will eine zweite Chance...Im Raum von Geist und Zeit!" erklärte Trunks schließlich.

„Stopp mal, Jungchen! Wenn hier einer noch mal dort trainieren geht, dann bin das Selbstredend ich! Diese zweite Chance wird Cell teuer zu stehen kommen!" meinte Vegeta.

„Ganz meine Meinung." Lächelte Gotan.

„..."

„Ich kämpfe...auf dem Turnier!" meldete sich eine rostige Stimme...Es war C16, der noch halb beschädigt aus Trümmern kroch, „Bringt mich zur Capsule Corporation und lasst mich reparieren! Dann kann ich echt Nützlich sein!"

„Blödsinn! Du bist Dr. Geros Cyborg!" Trunks hatte einen richtigen Hass auf alle Cyborgs.

„Gut, ich bringe dich hin!" erklärte Krillin.

„Krillin!" Trunks war enttäuscht.

„Keine Angst, Trunks. Ich glaube, er ist kein schlechter Kerl! C17 und C18 waren auch nicht so übel! Sie sind nicht die Cyborgs deiner Zukunft! Und wir können wirklich jeden starken Mitstreiter gebrauchen, oder?" meinte Krillin und stemmte den großen Cyborg.

„Krillin hat Recht...Und wenn C16 gesagt hat, er will uns helfen, dann wird er das auch tun. Roboter können nicht lügen!" bekräftigte Gotan.

Am nächsten Tag...

Hatte Cell ein nettes Plätzchen mitten in der Einöde gefunden. „Dieser Ort ist gut! Den nehm ich! Den Ring mache ich lieber größer als sonst üblich." Erklärte Cell einer Wiese und hob die Arme. Dann ebnete er mit etwas Ki das Gelände und hob mittels Parapsychischer Kräfte einen Felsen hoch.

Diesen befreite er erst einmal mit exakter Finger (und Ki) - Führung von der äußeren Unebenheit und Wurzeln und Grünzeug. Dann hatte er einen großen Erd-Würfel. „Hm...sieht ganz ordentlich aus!"

Danach unterteilte er den Würfel in Steinplatten und legte sie auf das vorher Geebnete Feld.

„Nicht übel! Die Deko mache ich später...Jetzt auf zum Fernsehen!" mit diesen Worten war er auch schon in Richtung Stadt, bzw Fernsehsender geflogen.


	20. Der neue Gott

11. Der neue Gott:

„...Und nun das Wetter..." begann der Wetterfrosch aus dem Fernseher, der im Wohnzimmer von Muten Roshi stand. Krillin las eher Zeitung, als den Nachrichten Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Yamchu lag auch, mit der Selben Begeisterung, vor dem Fernseher.

„Öhm...Mein Herr, wir sind auf Sendung..." rief der Sprecher empört.

„DA...Das ist Er!" rief Krillin aufgeregt. Cell war nun endlich im Fernsehen!

„Was?"

„Das da ist Cell!" fragte Yamchu.

„Ordner, kommen Sie! Hilfe! Polizei!" Cell war in das Studio eingedrungen und hatte den Sprecher auch schon eliminiert. Die Leute waren alle in Panik geraten.

„Guten Tag, Allerseits! Das ist nur eine kleine weltweite Durchsage..." begann Cell untertrieben, „...Aus dem Bereich des Sports. Ich habe mich Entschlossen, ihnen eine neue Dimension des Kampfsports zu zeigen! Ihr werdet viel Spaß haben, ihr kleinen Sesselfurzer! Mein Name ist Cell! Den meisten bin ich als das Energie-Saugende Monster bekannt!"

„Was!" der Kameramann war geschockt. Hiermit hatte Cell sich für die vielen Opfer verantwortet. Trotz des Schocks filmte der Kameramann brav weiter...

„Tja, nachträglich bedanke ich mich bei Allen, die so kooperativ waren, mir ihre Energie zu spenden und versichere, das dies nun nicht mehr nötig ist. Was ich aber sagen wollte...Heute in neun Tagen, am 17. des Monats (Juni), ab 12 Uhr Mittags wird ein Kampfturnier, die sogenannten Cell-Spiele stattfinden! Nordwestlich der mittleren Hauptstadt ist ein Ring vorbereitet! Jeder kann mitmachen. Jedoch muss jeder gegen mich kämpfen. Das ist die Regel der Cell-Spiele. Je mehr gegen mich antreten, desto besser. Denn in der Zeit der Spiele werde ich nichts zerstören. Außer die Gegner. Wenn keiner gegen mich kämpft, lösche ich eben weiter Städte aus wie bisher." Die ganze Welt hörte der Drohung des Cyborgs zu, „Wie in allen Kampfturnieren hat der verloren, der aufgibt oder den Boden außerhalb des Rings berührt. Wer getötet wird, hat auch verloren, obwohl ich mich etwas zurückhalten will!"

„WAS!" Krillin und Yamchu konnten ihren Ohren nicht trauen...hatte Cell da wirklich versprochen, niemanden zu töten?

„Wenn ich der Sieger des Turniers werden sollte...Werde ich sämtliche Menschen auf der ganzen Welt töten! Eins vorneweg: Ich bezweifle nicht, dass ich dieses Turnier gewinne! Also freut euch auf eure letzten Tage, wie ich mich auf eure Gesichter freue, wenn ich euch töten werde!" sagte Cell kalt.

„Der spinnt ja total!" rief auch Trunks empört.

„Hmph..." auch Son-Gotan war verärgert. Er war ebenfalls in der Capsule Corporation und wartete auf die nächste Trainingseinheit.

„Nun Also, dann warte ich auf viele Gegner!" freute sich Cell und hob die Hand in Richtung der Wand, die hinter ihm war und pustete sie mit einem heftigen Ki-Strahl hinfort, „Sonst sterbt ihr früher! Bis dann, ich warte!" und damit endete die Sendung, der Klon flog fort.

„Der...ist ja eklig!" sagte Muten Roshi.

„Das sieht übel aus für uns!" stimmte Krillin zu.

„Den besiegt keiner! Selbst die Saiyajin haben es nicht geschafft!" meinte auch Yamchu.

„Schöner Mist!" schimpfte Trunks.

„He, Vegeta, wohin gehst du?" fragte Bulma, während Vegeta sich das Shirt auszog.

„Zweite Trainingseinheit in diesem bizarren Raum. Die Menschen sind mir zwar egal, aber diese Beleidigung, diese arrogante Selbstsicherheit...er hat mich lächerlich gemacht. Das verzeih ich ihm nie!" antwortete Vegeta finster.

Auch Son-Gotan machte sich bereit, zurück zu dem weißen Ort zu kehren.

„Ich komme auch mit!" sagte Trunks.

„Vorher lass dir die Haare schneiden! So eine alberne Matte!" meckerte Bulma. Sie begann schon, richtige Muttergefühle zu entwickeln.

„Weiber!" meckerte Vegeta.

Cells Ansprache hat nicht eben Ruhe und Frieden über die Welt gebracht. Aus Cells Energie-Sauger-Zeit wussten sie, dass dieses Monster nicht von der Polizei oder von Militär besiegt werden konnte.

Aber an einen Retter ihrer Welt, der einst den Oberteufel Piccolo und später mächtige Kämpfer wie Vegeta und andere Saiyajin, sogar Freezer besiegt hatte, dachten Sie nicht. Sie erinnerten sich nicht an Son-Goku. Cells Fernsehauftritt hatte die Welt erschüttert. Panik und Chaos herrschte auf den Straßen. Jeder versuchte ein Versteck zu finden, wo er sich vor Cell in Sicherheit bringen konnte.

Das ruhigste Gebiet zu der Zeit war auch gleichzeitig Trainingslager unserer Gruppe Z. Gottes Palast über den Wolken.

„Mann, sind die nicht bald fertig?" fragte Trunks genervt.

„Noch drei Stunde bist Tag fertig." Antworte Popo kurz.

„Sicher! Zahlt der auch Überziehungs-Gebühren? Der lässt sich doch bestimmt mehr Zeit!" meinte Vegeta.

„Kein Grund zur Hektik. Bis zum Turnier bleiben uns noch neun Tage! Vor 24 Stunden wart ihr selbst noch im Training. Ruht euch aus und lasst mich zuerst rein gehen." Schlug Piccolo vor.

„Was willst du denn da? Das ist eine Sache für Saiyajin, sonst Niemand! Egal! Geh rein, aber die restlichen 8 Tage trainiere ich." Bestimme Vegeta...wollte er wirklich 8 Jahre lang trainieren?

„Schade nur, das man nur 48 Stunden dort trainieren darf." Informierte Piccolo.

„Aha? Und warum, bitte?"

„Weil danach Ausgang verschwinden für immer." Informierte nun Popo.

„Hat das schon jemand ausprobiert?" fragte Son-Gotan.

„Ich wissen." Antwortete Popo schlicht.

„Ärgerlich!" meinte Vegeta.

„Wir haben noch keine 20 Stunden davon verbraucht." Behauptete Trunks.

Die drei Stunden verstrichen und dann...

„!"

„Könnt ihr sie Spüren?"

„Sind sie etwa schon fertig?"

„Was? Am Ende pünktlich?"

Und da waren sie...Als Super-Saiyajin!

„Sieht aus, als würden wir erwartet." Begann Son-Gohan.

„Tja, und Cell lebt noch, spüre ich!" stellte Kakarott fest, „Was wohl inzwischen passiert ist?"

/Wie sehen die denn aus? Son-Gohan...Blond/ dachte Piccolo, als er seinen Schützling musterte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Kakarott.

„Tja, es war so..." Trunks erklärte den ganzen Tathergang und wie es zu den Cell-Spielen kam. (Was wir jetzt hier nich erläutern wollen.)

/Was sind die Beiden/ überlegte Vegeta//Sehen aus wie Super-Saiyajin aber...Sie wirken so Normal.../

„Aha! So ist das!" bemerkte Kakarott, nachdem Trunks zu Ende erzählt hatte, „Ein Kampfturnier! Das hat er sich nett ausgedacht!"

„Nett...?"

„Popo, hast du meinen Anzug noch?" fragte Kakarott. Popo brachte ihn und so schlüpfte er wieder in seine gewohnte Kleidung. Der Saiyajin-Anzug war wirklich zu beschädigt, „Das ist Turnier-Kleidung." Erklärte Kakarott.

„Piccolo-San...Ich will gerne so Klamotten wie deine!" forderte Son-Gohan.

Piccolo grinste, „Man sieht, dass du wirklich Geschmack hast, Son-Gohan!" er streckte seinen Arm über den kleinen Halb-Saiyajin aus und gab ihm solche Klamotten, minus den Turban per Magie, „Ah! Danke, Piccolo-San!"

"Und? Traust du dir zu, Cell zu besiegen?" fragte Vegeta den jüngeren, jedoch größeren Saiyajin.

„keine Ahnung! Vollkommen kenne ich ihn ja nicht. Nachsehen wär jetzt Gut!" meinte Kakarott und legte sich zwei Finger an die Stirn, um sich sogleich zu Cell zu teleportieren.

-----

Cell hatte soeben die Deko fertig. 4 Lanzen und ein Rand schmückten den Ring nun. „So sieht das ganz schick aus!"

Und schon war Kakarott da. „Son-Goku?"

„Ja."

„Na, ist das ein würdiger Schauplatz für die Entscheidung über das Schicksal der Welt?" fragte Cell, stolz über sein Werk.

„Nö. Eher mickrig, finde ich!" fand Kakarott.

„Ganz schön frech!"

„Das ist also deine vollkommene Gestalt, Cell!"

„Du sagst es! Glotz nicht so Blöd!"

„Ich werde gegen dich kämpfen. Wenn du bis dahin keinen Menschen mehr tötest!" bestimmte Kakarott.

Der Cyborg grinste lediglich.

„Das wird Lustig!"

Und schon war Kakarott schon wieder wegteleportiert.

„Weg ist er! Na, das wird echt interessant!"

-----

Und schon war Kakarott zurück auf der göttlichen Plattform.

„Was ist dein Eindruck?"

„Er ist wirklich unglaublich stark, muss ich sagen! Und er hat noch viele Reserven im Verborgenen! Im Moment könnte ich ihn wahrscheinlich nicht besiegen." Gab Kakarott offen zu.

„!"

„..."

„Nicht? Glaubst du...das im Ernst?" fragte Trunks nach.

„Dann musst du nochmals Trainieren." befahl Piccolo, „Jetzt gehe ich, danach Vegeta. Dann Trunks. Dann du und Son-Gohan."

„Lieb von euch, aber wir trainieren lieber in der Realität. Neun Tage sind viel Zeit." Lehnte Kakarott ab.

„Wie Jetzt?" Piccolo war perplex, „Also, ihr wollt nicht mehr in den Raum von Geist und Zeit?"

„So ist es."

„Warum das denn nicht?" fragte Piccolo nach.

„Es ist zu Anstrengend, auch wenn man nichts tut. Wir müssen ausruhen..."

„Na, Kakarott...Das war wohl zu hart für dich, was?" fragte Vegeta spöttisch.

„Es war hart und jetzt reicht es auch! Schließlich muss ich auf dem Turnier ausgeruht und Fit sein. Nicht fertig vom Training! Aber wenn ihr dort noch einmal hineinwollt, nur zu! Jeder darf sich seinen Trainingsplan selbst aufstellen."

„Wie bitte? Was soll dieses arrogante Geschwafel? Bist du etwa stärker als ich?" hakte Vegeta empört nach.

„Ja, ziemlich viel, glaube ich."

„Was!"

„Also, ihr Lieben! Wir sehen uns wieder beim Kampfturnier, bis dann!" sagte Kakarott und wandte sich zum Gehen...doch dann zögerte er. „Achja...Son-Gotan, ich möchte, das du auch noch einmal trainierst. Ich will dich beim Turnier nicht in normalen Zustand sehen. Trainier dir den Super-Saiyajin genauso an!" befahl er noch seinem jüngeren Sohn...einen so strengen Ton hatte er noch nie drauf gehabt. Und bevor Son-Gotan was erwidern konnte, war sein Vater auch schon mit seinem älteren Bruder weg.

„Was! Hat er nicht eben noch gesagt, jeder könnte sich seinen Trainingsplan selbst zusammenstellen? So ein...!" Gotan war total wütend und streckte seinem Vater noch die Zunge raus.

Kakarott und Son-Gohan flogen zu Meister Quitte, der unterhalb des Gottes-Palast residierte und fing an, sich mit ihm zu Unterhalten.

„Sag mal, Son-Goku und Son-Gohan waren doch eben Super-Saiyajin, oder?" fragte Tenshinhan.

„Ja! Aber es sieht so aus, als hätten sie trainiert, diesen Zustand zu ihren ganz normalen Alltag-Level zu machen." Erklärte Piccolo.

„Wahnsinn!" fand Trunks.

„Du Narr, denk doch mal nach! Kakarott hat erkannt, dass man als Super-Saiyajin am besten kämpfen kann, weil Kraft und Wendigkeit optimal eingesetzt werden können ohne dabei Energie zu verlieren...Das ist Genial!" erklärte Vegeta. Eigentlich hatte er nicht zugeben wollen, das er Kakarott schon wieder unterlegen war, „Son-Gotan, du kannst mit mir trainieren..."

„Eh..." Gotan war überrascht, das Vegeta ihn bei sich wollte, „Danke!"

Doch dann geschah etwas seltsames. Kakarott spannte seine Muskeln an und fuhr seine Kampfkraft so hoch er nur konnte!

„Was ist das?"

„Eine neue Energie!"

„Das ist...Son-Goku!"

„Grrr..."

Die neue Kraft Kakarotts war überwältigend. Dabei hatte er gerade mal die halbe Kraft gezeigt! Und damit hatte er die Unterhaltung mit Meister Quitte auch schon beendet. Dieser hatte herausgefunden, das Kakarott selbst mit dieser Kraft Cell noch weit unterlegen war...Wieso war er so gelassen?

/Du miese Type, Kakarott! Wieso bist du…mir immer einen Schritt voraus! Wollen die mich alle Beleidigen? Kaum hab ich aufgeholt, ist er schon im nächsten Level./ Vegeta war Super-Sauer! „Piccolo! Drehst du Däumchen, oder willst du endlich trainieren gehen? Wir warten! Zisch ab!"

------

Mit Hilfe der Momentanen Teleportation waren Kakarott und sein Sohn beim Haus von Muten Roshi gelandet und holten Chichi ab. Danach wollten Sie endlich wieder mal nach Hause.

„3 Tage Urlaub, 3 Tage Training, 3 Tage entspannen...Das ist unser Programm." Erklärte Kakarott.

„Meinst du wirklich, so können wir Cell besiegen?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hol Chichi!"

Chichis Reaktion auf Son-Gohans neue Frisur war Grandios!

„KREIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISCH! Wie siehst du denn aus! Wie dein Vater! Du machst ihm wohl alles Nach! Euch kann man aber auch nie allein lassen!" zeterte Sie.

Es waren nur noch 7 Tage bis zu den Cell Spielen und keiner wollte mehr arbeiten, wo das Ende der Erde im Haus stand.

Schließlich fiel Kakarott ein, das es keinen neuen Gott auf der Erde gab, dass sie aber unbedingt die Dragonballs brauchten, wenn sie die Erde retten würden! Er teleportierte sich zunächst zum göttlichen Palast.

„Ah! Son-Goku!"

Im Moment waren Vegeta und Son-Gotan beim Training. Also warteten Piccolo, Trunks und Mr. Popo vor dem Palast.

„Huch? Du hast auch im Raum von Geist und Zeit trainiert?" fragte Kakarott erstaunt, „Dacht ich mir! Dein Energie-Niveau ist gestiegen!"

„Warum sprichst du es nicht aus? Ich bin stärker geworden, aber gegen Cell nutzt mir das immer noch nichts..." meinte Piccolo.

„Stimmt, du hast Recht!"

„Sagt er so einfach! Was willst du hier?" fragte Piccolo schief grinsend.

„Könntest du dich wieder in Gott und Piccolo aufteilen?"

„Was!"

„Die Dragonball sind doch verschwunden, weil Gott und Piccolo sich wieder vereint haben! Wir müssen sie irgendwie wieder aktivieren, damit sie all die Menschen, die Cell getötet hat, wieder Lebendig machen!" erklärte Kakarott.

„Nette Idee. Aber ich hatte dich gewarnt! Die letzte Wiedervereinigung war endgültig und ist unwiderruflich! Glaubst du, sonst hätte ich so lange gezögert, Gott aufzunehmen?"

„Hm, das ist schlecht! Also, was dann?...Son-Gohan hat erzählt, die Namekianer hätten sich auf einen anderen Planeten verzogen, stimmt das? Ich werde sie suchen. Falls einer der Namekianer sich bereit erklärt, die Rolle zu auf der Erde zu übernehmen, wäre alles wieder geritzt! Dann gäbe es wieder einen Gott! Und die Dragonballs!" erzählte Kakarott.

„Ooooh!" die drei Zuhörer staunten. Kakarott hatte einen Geistesblitz!

„Ich zisch los und such die Namekianer!" sagte Kakarott.

„Popo sein Glücklich, wenn endlich neuer Gott!" freute sich Popo.

„Aber du weißt nicht, wo sie sind! Bis du sie gefunden hast und einer mitkommt, ist doch hier alles vorbei!" wand Piccolo ein.

„Ach, was! Ich beherrsche schließlich die momentane Teleportation. Ich teleportiere mich einfach zu einer Aura, die Piccolos ähnelt." Schlug Kakarott vor.

„Das geht interplanetarisch?" fragte Piccolo gespannt.

„Hoff ich doch! Ich versuch's...Ruhe, bitte!" verlangte Kakarott und konzentrierte sich, so gut er konnte...

„Sorry, geht nicht! Und jetzt?" es hatte nicht funktioniert. Popo, Piccolo und Trunks guckten Kakarott groß an.

„Ich hab's! Ich gehe zu Meister Kaio und von dort aus finde ich sie bestimmt! Meister Kaio, Meister Kaio...Hab ihn!" Und schon war er verschwunden.

„Ob das klappt?" fragte Trunks.

„Ob es _hilft_ ist hier die Frage!" meinte Piccolo.

-----

Bei Meister Kaio...

„Hallo, Bananas! Wie ist die Lage?" fragte Kakarott den kleinen Affen.

„Uhoho!"

„Meister Kaio! Darf ich stören? Ich bin's, Son-Goku!" Meister Kaio döste gerade auf einer Liege vor seinem Haus.

„Hä? Du hier? Und so Blond! Hast dich echt verändert, Junge!" meinte Meister Kaio.

„Ich komme nicht zum Plaudern!"

„Weißt du denn nicht, das die Erde in großer Gefahr ist?" fragte Kakarott genervt.

„Hä? Weißt du, wie groß mein Zuständigkeitsbereich ist? Ich kann mich nicht dauernd nur um die Erde kümmern!"

„Halt mal die Luft an!"

„Sag mir lieber, was du willst!"

„Also..."

„Hm...Hm...Bist du völlig Irre!" rief Kaio empört.

„Hab ich was gesagt?" fragte Kakarott erstaunt.

„Öh, nein! Sag schon!"

„Brabbel...Brabbel..." (kurzversion)

„Hm...Hm.."

„Deshalb dachte ich, du wüsstest vielleicht, wo ich die Namekianer finde!" verteidigte Kakarott sich.

„Ai, ai, ai! Das sieht ja nicht gut aus, da unten! Der Cyborg Cell macht wirklich Ärger...Seit du auf der Erde bist. Ist da permanent was Los! Sehr Anstrengend, ehrlich gesagt!"

„Weißt du nun, wo der Planet liegt, den ich suche?"

„So ungefähr, denk ich!"

„Dann ist's ja gut!"

Meister Kaio streckte seine Fühler aus, um festzustellen, in welcher Richtung sich die Namekianer befanden.

„Popo ist auch traurig, so ganz ohne Gott. Kein Wunder, an dem Ort, die ganze Zeit allein und außerdem..." schwafelte Kakarott so frei heraus. Es schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.

„SCHNAUZE! Ich muss mich konzentrieren!" schimpfte Meister Kaio.

Doch schließlich hatte er sie. „Ich hab ihn! Ich hab ihn gefunden! Er liegt in dieser Richtung!"

„Wirklich? Danke! Vielleicht klappt es jetzt besser!" nun legte Kakarott die Finger wieder zur Teleportation an.

„Wow! Das kannst du auch? Du hattest wirklich viele Lehrer! Und warst schon auf Yadrat! Irre! Das ich so praktisch und Außerdem..." schwafelte Kaio so frei heraus. Es schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.

„Ruhe! Ich konzentriere mich!" schimpfte Kakarott.

„Ach, sei nicht so!"

„! Ja, das ist ihre Energie! Ich habe sie gefunden!" und schon war Kakarott bei den Namekianern auf Neu-Namek.

------

Kakarott hatte sich in ein Dorf teleportiert, wo einige Namekianer gerade damit beschäftigt waren, neue Häuser zu bauen.

„Ja...Bitte?" fragte ein Namekianer erstaunt. Es kam nicht alle Tage vor, das ein Ausernamekianer sie besuchte. Außerdem hatten sie schlechte Erfahrungen mit Besuchern dieser Art gemacht.

„Ups! Hier ist ja alles voller Piccolos!" meinte Kakarott ebenso erstaunt.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Muhli, der Oberälteste.

„Äh...Ich bin Son-Goku von der Erde." Erklärte Kakarott.

„Oh! Du hast gegen Freezer gekämpft! Du hast uns gerettet!" freute sich Muhli.

„Öh, na ja, Namek ist ja explodiert..." meinte Kakarott. Es war ihm Peinlich!

Kakarott erklärte den Namekianern ihre Lage und das sie unbedingt einen neuen Gott brauchten.

„Das ist die Lage...Ich dachte mir, vielleicht will von euch einer Gott spielen!"

„Auf der Erde?"

„Es gibt jemanden, der wie geschaffen dafür ist." Sagte Muhli.

„Wirklich!" Das wäre toll.

„Dende, komm mal her!" befahl Muhli.

„Zu Diensten!" sagte Dende, der kleine Namekianer, der damals als Arzt ausgeholfen hatte.

„Dauernd träumt er von der Erde und würde so gerne wieder Son-Gohan und Krillin treffen!" erzählte Muhli.

„Sehr Nett! Aber er muss auch Dragonballs machen können!" wand Kakarott ein.

„Keine Bange. Dende ist schließlich ein Mitglied der Drachenfamilie. Er hat das Zeug zum Gott!" versicherte Muhli. Es wirkte ein wenig wie ein Sklavenhandel.

„Umso besser! Dende, würdest du mitkommen?" fragte Kakarott nach. Dende willigte ein.

„Vielen Dank! Wir werden auf Dende aufpassen, versprochen!"

„Alles Gute."

„Auf Wiedersehen..."

„Wir beten für den Frieden der Erde!"

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sich Kakarott und Dende von den Namekianern und beamten sich über Meister Kaios Planet zur Erde zurück.

„D...D...Dende!" Piccolo war sichtlich überrascht.

Warte hier. Ich hole Krillin und Son-Gohan!" sagte Kakarott zu dem kleinen Namekianer.

-----

Es war gerade wieder einmal Abend im Raum von Geist und Zeit geworden. Es wurde zwar nicht wirklich dunkel, doch das Licht dämmerte unmerklich...

Son-Gotan und Vegeta mussten schließlich auch einmal schlafen.

„Wann hast du eigentlich mal Geburtstag?" fragte Son-Gotan neugierig.

„..." Vegeta wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Er kannte Son-Gotan zwar schon über eine geraume Zeit, jedoch wusste er nicht, wie sehr er ihm vertrauen konnte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein...Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wie!" Wie konnte das denn sein? „Aber...warum weißt du das nicht? Haben Nappa und Onkel Radditz etwa nicht gefeiert?"

„Weiß nicht...Es ist unüblich für Saiyajin so etwas zu tun. Schließlich geht dadurch Zeit verloren, die man zum trainieren oder so nutzen könnte."

„Das ist schade..."

ein langes Schweigen breitete sich aus und die Beiden legten sich hin.

Schließlich war es wieder Son-Gotan, der das Schweigen brach.

„Hm...wie war es eigentlich auf dem Planeten der Saiyajin? Du hast gesagt, ich bin ein Saiyajin...dabei bin ich doch gar nicht auf diesem Planeten geboren worden, ich weiß nicht, wie es da ist...Ist der Himmel dort auch blau?"

„Nein, der Himmel ist Braun...oder...?" Vegeta erinnerte sich nicht mehr. Es war so lange her, seit er Zuhause war. Er hatte jetzt zwar ein neues Zuhause in der Capsule Corp., aber...eigentlich war er doch furchtbar weit weg von seinem richtigen Zuhause, seinem richtigen Heimatplaneten. Ob er manchmal Heimweh hatte?

„Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr?...Kein Wunder...Ist doch auch lang her. Ich habe gehört, der Planet wurde zerstört, als mein Vater ein Baby war..." versuchte Gotan vorsichtig. Er wollte Vegeta nicht zu sehr reizen.

Der ältere Saiyajin jedoch blieb ruhig.

„Eines weiß ich noch von früher...wo ich noch ein Kind war," begann der Prinz schließlich leise, „Meine Mutter hatte mir oft von einer Kriegerin erzählt...Sie sagte, auf ihr basiert der kämpferische Geist der Saiyajin. Diese Kriegerin sollte auf der Erde leben. Natürlich hat sie nicht gewusst, das es die Erde ist. Die hat gesagt, es wäre ein blauer Planet, der von einer weißen Perle umrundet wird...Das muss die Erde sein. Der Name der Kriegerin lautete Siona. Sie war die Prinzessin des Planeten aber auch gleichzeitig eine Kriegerin mit ungeheuren Kräften..."

So viel hatte Vegeta noch nie von sich erzählt, „Und ich war so Dumm und dachte, ich könnte Sie hier finden...damit Sie Freezer erledigen kann...Ich kam zur Erde...Und weil ich Sie nicht gefunden hab, musste ich Freezer halt selber versuchen zu besiegen." Hier endete Vegetas Erzählung. Es reichte auch für Heute.

Son-Goan schluckte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, das Vegeta so offenherzig gerade zu ihm reden würde.

-----

Krillin blickte gelangweilt auf den Bildschirm des Fernsehers. Gerade kam ein Sonderbericht über den Mann, der nun den Titel des Weltmeisters errungen hatte.

„Liebe Mitbürger, ich habe gute Neuigkeiten für sie! Der Catcher-Champion Satan hat sich bereit erklärt, an den Cell-Spielen teilzunehmen! Hier ist unser Super-Held SATAN!"

Die Menge im Fernseher jubelte, doch Krillins und Yamchus Jubel hielt sich in Grenzen.

„Wer soll das sein?" fragte Krillin desinteressiert.

„Ein Weltmeister..." erklärte Yamchu ebenso gelangweilt.

„Wie schätzen sie die Situation ein?" fragte der Sprecher den großen Helden, „Schließlich hat ihr Gegner Cell eine ganze Armee vernichtet."

„Das war ein billiger Zaubertrick! Er hat vorher Sprengstoff versteckt und musste nur noch Zünden." Erklärte der Weltmeister mit einem Kennerblick, „Das ist ein billiger Trick! Sehen wir, wie er sich im Zweikampf macht. Ich, Satan, werde euch Frieden bringen! Die Menschheit beschützen und die Welt retten! ICH BIN EUER ERLÖSER!"

Und wieder jubelten die Zuschauer.

„Oh Backe! Was für ein Idiot!" quittierte Krillin diesen Ausbruch von Stimmung.

Und just in diesem Moment war Kakarott auch schon ins Wohnzimmer teleportiert.

„Ah! Son-Goku!"

„Krillin, komm bitte mit! Ich habe einen neuen Gott gefunden. Er heißt Dende. Er sagt, er kennt dich!" meinte Kakarott.

„Was! Dende, der Namekianer!" freute sich Krillin.

Schon waren die beiden zum Haus der Sons teleportiert, von wo aus Kakarott sich seinen Sohn schnappte und danach teleportierten sie wieder zurück zum göttlichen Palast.

-----

„Tatsächlich!"

„Er ist es!" Son-Gohan und Krillin waren völlig aus dem Häuschen und die Drei freuten sich erst einmal, das sie sich wiederhatten.

„He, Dende! Geil, das du hier bist! Erkennst du Son-Gohan wieder?" fragte Krillin aufgeregt.

„Du willst Gott werden?" fragte Son-Gohan neugierig.

„Son-Goku, bist du so gelassen, weil du Cells Schwachpunkt entdeckt hast?" fragte Trunks neugierig.

„Nein...Hat er denn überhaupt einen?" fragte Kakarott hingegen.

„..." Trunks war perplex. Wie konnte Kakarott nur so ruhig sein, wo er nicht einmal wusste, ob er Cell besiegen konnte?

„Und du, Dende, bist du tatsächlich fähig, die Dragonballs zu machen?" fragte Piccolo seinen kleinen Verwandten.

„Aber sicher! Er soll genau der Richtige dafür sein!" erklärte Kakarott.

„In 100 Tagen habt ihr sie frisch auf dem Tisch!" erklärte Dende.

„In 100 Tagen! Das dauert aber lange!" meinte Kakarott.

„Na ja, die irdischen, die zu Stein geworden sind, könnte ich natürlich sofort Reaktivieren..." beruhigte Dende.

„Das wäre echt Cool! Werden dann drei Wünsche erfüllt, wie auf Namek?" fragte Krillin.

„Ja."

„Können Sie auch Menschen mit einem einzigen Wunsch wieder lebendig machen, wie damals? Zum Beispiel alle, die von Cell getötet wurden?" fragte Piccolo.

„Hm...das müsste ich einrichten können...Dann aber nur zwei Wünsche!" erklärte Dende.

„Was? Mehr nicht?" Son-Gohan war zu gierig.

„Sehr gut, dann mach die so." sagte Piccolo hingegen.

„Okay, gibt es hier ein Drachenbild?" wollte Dende wissen.

„Mister Popo, den Drachen!" bat Piccolo, der ja der ehemalige Gott war. Vielleicht wusste er noch, wie man Dragonballs reaktivieren musste, wie das ging.

„Jawohl..." Popo eilte auch gleich von dannen und brachte Dende den Drachen aus Stein. Der Drache war eine Miniatur Shenlongs und hockte friedlich unter einer Glasglocke.

„Ich haben den gebaut!" erklärte Popo.

„Ui, der sieht aber lustig aus!" fand Dende.

Dende stellte sich vor die Glasglocke und murmelte einige namekianische Worte und die Glocke begann zu leuchten. Ein Energie-Strahl (der Drache) schoss in gleißendem Licht hinaus und verteilte seinen Geist auf die 7 Dragonballs.

„So, das war's auch schon!" endete Dende.

„Was!"

„So Schnell!"

/Dieser Gott scheint uns nicht zu Enttäuschen. Sehr gut.../ lobte Piccolo Dende in Gedanken.

„Gut! Ich leih mir das Dragon-Radar von Bulma und gehe die Kugeln suchen! Son-Gohan du brauchst nicht mehr zu trainieren. Beleib hier bei Dende!" empfahl Kakarott.

„Was! Ja, aber..." Gohan verstand das nicht.

„Ist schon gut...mach dir keine Sorgen. Also dann..." damit war Kakarott auch schon wieder per Teleportation verschwunden.

„Ah..."

„Son-Gohan, jetzt erklär mir mal, warum dein Vater so besonders fröhlich ist, obwohl er weiß, das Cell stärker ist als er und keinen Schwachpunkt hat?" wollte Trunks wissen, „Der tickt doch nicht mehr Richtig!"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung! Er sagte nur...ich soll mich auf den Kampf freuen."

„Freuen?..."

„Wenn ihr mich fragt, hat er noch einen Trumpf irgendwo!" meinte Krillin.

„Sieht eher aus wie Galgenhumor!" meinte Piccolo.

------

„Eine Wahnsinnskonstruktion, dieser Cyborg. Man kann von Dr. Gero sagen, was man will, aber er war ein Genie..." sagte Bulma, während sie weiter an C16 herumschraubte.

„Was du nicht sagst..." entgegnete Kakarott, als er den Radar abgeholt hatte.


	21. Die CellGames!

12. Die Cell-Games:

Und so fand Kakarott in den nächsten Tagen die 7 Dragonballs...Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach...und so verstrichen die Tage...Die Hoffnung der ganzen Welt ruhte auf dem Catcher-Champion Satan! Dieser Held würde es wagen, gegen Cell anzutreten! Und schließlich war der Tag gekommen, an dem sich das Schicksal der Menschheit entscheiden sollte...

Kakarott traf die letzten Vorbereitungen und zog sich an. Heute würde es losgehen. „Sitzt, wackelt und hat Luft! Und los geht's!"

„Sei vorsichtig, hörst du?" mahnte Chichi.

„Ja, keine Sorge."

„Und lass Son-Gohan aus dem Spiel!"

„Was! Ähm...Also..."

„Versprich es mir!"

„Also dann...Tschüssi!" statt es zu versprechen, teleportierte er sich einfach fort.

„Wehe, er lässt Son-Gohan teilnehmen!" rief Chichi dennoch.

-----

„Das bist du ja!" rief Krillin als Kakarott hinter ihm auftauchte.

„Es ist soweit! Wo sind Vegeta und Son-Gotan?" fragte Kakarott.

„Die sind schon weg."

„Ach so? Die haben es aber eilig!"

Doch irgendwie war keiner von ihnen so enthusiastisch wie Kakarott.

„He, was lasst ihr euch so hängen?" fragte Kakarott fröhlich.

„Wir haben einen Fehler gemacht! Bei der Konstruktion der Dragonballs haben wir vergessen, dass nun alle, die früher schon mal tot waren, nicht wieder auferstehen können!" meldete Krillin.

„Sorry...Das stand im Kleingedruckten!" entschuldigte sich Dende.

„Nullo Problemo, Leute! Dann sterben wir einfach nicht!" sagte Kakarott leichtfertig.

„Einfach! Der Gegner heißt Cell!"

„Weiß ich doch! Wir müssen Los!" drängte Kakarott.

-----

Cell wartete brav in seinem Ring auf Kämpfer, du nun bald alle eintreffen sollten.

„Jippieh! Endlich ist der Tag gekommen! Und ich darf gegen Son-Goku kämpfen!" frohlockte Cell.

In einiger Entfernung hatten sich ein Kameramann und ein Reporter postiert. Diesen Kampf sollte die ganze Welt mitbekommen!

„Noch 20 Minuten bis zu den Cell-Spielen, die das Schicksal der Welt entscheiden. ZTV überträgt Exklusiv und Live! Wie sie sehen können steht Cell die ganze Zeit unbeweglich mitten im Ring. Noch ist Satan nicht erschienen...OH!"

Soeben fuhr eine schwarze Limousine die Straße entlang, bis zu Cells Ring.

„Ein Auto...Ja! Und Mr. Satan entsteigt der Limousine! Hier ist er, MISTER SATAN! In Siegerpose grüßt er den Rest der Welt! Ja, so sieht der Mann aus, der uns vor dem grässlichen Schicksal erretten wird. BRAVO!" Ich glaube, ich kriege Konkurrenz...der Sarkasmus des Sprechers hatte Biss!

Anderswo auf der Welt standen Jede Menge Leute vor Schaufenstern mit Fernseher oder auf den großen Plätzen, wo ein Riesenmonitor den Kampf übertragen sollte. Die Menschen waren euphorisch!

„Har, har, har!" Satan ging in Richtung Kampfplatz und zeigte Cell seinen nach unten gerichteten Daumen, der zeigen sollte, wie ernst es um den Cyborg stand.

„Und das ist die klare Geste eines mutigen Mannes!" kommentierte der Sprecher, „Liebes Publikum, lässt das unser Herz nicht höher schlagen? Die Rettung naht in Form von Mister Satan! Und selbst Cell scheint sich der Wirkung dieses starken Mannes nicht entziehen zu können..."

„Da plustert sich der Pfau! Armer Irrer!" bemitleidete Cell den Menschen.

Achja: Willkommen im Medien-Zeitalter!

„Noch 16 Minuten bis zum ersten Kampf! Cell gegen Satan und beinahe meine ich einen leichten Vorteil für unseren Catch-Weltmeister entdecken zu können. Drücken wir ihm die Daumen!"

Weitere Minuten vergingen und es tat sich nichts. Der Reporter tat sein bestes, um die Wartezeit zu überbrücken.

„Jetzt sind es nur noch 12 Minuten und die Spannung steigt! Sekündlich! Mister Satan ist bereits auf dem Weg in den Ring! Noch gibt es kein weiteres Publikum, außer unserem Fernsehteam...Kampfesmut lodert in seinen Augen! Aug in Aug mit Cell ist Satan Siegesgewiss!"

Schließlich war Satan im Kampfring und winkte das Fernsehteam herunter.

„Nun denn! Persönlich vom Retter der Welt gebeten, machen wir uns auf den Weg ich die Nähe des Rings! Wir vertrauen auf seien Überlegenheit! Ist das ein Bild, verehrtes Publikum?" fragte der Reporter die Kamera, „Dieses Spektakel verlangt vom Moderator äußersten Mut und...äh...Den hat er..."

Mittlerweile hatten die Beiden den Ring erreicht, „Ähm...Sie gestatten..?"

„ich bitte darum!"

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Mister Satan!"

„Nun, Cell ist schon ein armer Junge und hat sich gewaltig verschätzt! Gleich werde ich dieser Computergeschaffenen Mussgeburt das Licht auspusten und die Welt retten! Das wollte ich immer schon! Cell! Deine billigen Tricks mit denen du deine Macht zeigen wolltest, kenne ich aus dem Fernsehen! Alles müde Special Effects!"

Cell reagierte nicht.

„Er stell sich Taub!" stelle der Moderator fest,

„Har, har, har! Nein, er zittert vor Furcht!"

Und nun fingen der Moderator und Satan an, Cell zu provozieren.

„Ätschi, Bätschi! Cell to Hell!" began der Moderator. Wirklich zu Dumm, das Cell Kakarott versprochen hatte, niemanden mehr zu töten.

„Hier, Zelle! Du darfst Einmal lecken, denn anders wirst du mich nie berühren!" behauptete der Catch-Meister und streckte dem Cyborg sein Hinterteil entgegen. Dieser Proll! Keine Manieren!

Auf einmal näherten sich zwei Energien.

„Hä! Was ist das?" fragte der Moderator.

„Was ist was, Mann?"

Auch Cell bemerkte es.

„Der ehrgeizige Vegeta...und die lasche Dampfgurke!"

Und so landete Vegeta und neben ihm Son-Gotan. Son-Gotan war wie befohlen ein Super-Saiyajin und hatte zudem dieselbe Kampfrüstung wie Vegeta an.

Satan und der Reporter guckten nur Dumm aus der Wäsche, weil sie die Beiden haben fliegen sehen.

„Wir bekommen Publikum! Soeben landeten zwei bizarre Gestalten...die offensichtlich Fliegen können!" meldete der Sprecher.

„Auch ein Trick!" stellte Satan fest.

„Wollen die etwa an den Spielen teilnehmen? Wir werden es sofort erfahren..." der Moderator wagte sich doch tatsächlich an Vegeta heran.

„Guter Mann! Was wollen sie hier? Kämpfen oder Zuschauen?"

„Verpiss dich! Und sprich mich nie wieder an!" raunte Vegeta. Er mochte es nicht, von irgendwelchen Typen schief angelabert zu werden.

„...Und du, Kleiner? Begleitest du deinen Papi?" versuchte der Moderator es bei Gotan. Immer diese Kindersprache.

„Verzieh dich, Brillenschlange!" raunte Gotan ebenso finster wie Vegeta.

Damit war der Moderator auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Nicht höflich! Und dann diese Frisur..." meckerte der Sprecher. Er blickte noch einmal auf seien Armbanduhr...

„Nur noch 5 Minuten! In 5 Minuten werden die Cell-Spiele beginnen, in denen das Schicksal der Welt aus dem Spiels steht! Und wie nicht anders erwartet ist Cells einziger Herausforderer Mister Satan! Alle Hoffnungen ruhen nun auf Satan! Beten wir, dass er die Welt errette aus den Fängen des grausamen Cell!"

Als nächstes landete C16 am Randd es Spielfeldes.

„Noch so einer..." der Moderator verzog das Gesicht.

„Alles Trick, alles Show!" versicherte der Champ.

„Na, alte Schraddelkiste! Wer hat dich denn so schnell wieder ausgebeult?" fragte Cell hochnäsig.

„Hm! Nur Bulma und ihr Vater können ihn Repariert haben..." antwortete Vegeta.

„Stimmt, er hat jetzt ein Doppel-C, statt ein Doppel-R auf der Brust." Stimmte Gotan zu.

„Sieht aus, als sind Cell und dieser Riese alte Bekannte..." meinte der Moderator.

„Aber ich bin der Größte!" protestierte Satan.

„Hm?" bemerkte Cell, „Da kommst du ja endlich, Son-Goku. Ich habe auf dich Gewartet!"

Und Richtig! Da kamen Kakarott, Son-Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Krillin, Tenshinhan und Yamchu angeflogen und landeten ebenfalls am Rand des Rings.

„Herzlich Willkommen!" begrüßte Cell die Krieger der Gruppe Z.

„Tst. Da sind sie ja alle endlich," Meinte Vegeta leicht verärgert.

„Wir waren ein wenig überpünktlich," beruhigte Son-Gotan.

„Wieso können die alle Fliegen!" fragte der Reporter mit großen Augen.

„Der Trick scheint in Mode zu sein!" meinte Satan.

C16 bewegte sich zu der Gruppe Z zu.

„Ah! C16, du hier?" begrüßte Krillin den großen Cyborg.

„Danke, Krillin! Die Werkstatt war Klasse!" sagte C16 fröhlich.

„Ha, ha, ha! Stark!"

"Schön, dass du auch da bist!" sagte Kakarott und wollte dem Cyborg die Hand reichen.

„Ich wurde erschaffen, um dich zu töten! Vergiss es nicht, Son-Goku!" entgegnete der Cyborg kalt.

„Ist der immer so?" flüsterte Kakarott Krillin zu.

„Also dann! Werde ich als erster in den Ring steigen!" begann Kakarott und ließ seien Finger knacken.

„Was! Du machst den Auftakt, Son-Goku?" fragte Trunks verblüfft. Der Stärkste kam doch immer, wenn die Not am Größten war, nicht am Anfang!

„Ok, Vegeta?" fragte Kakarott vorsichtshalber.

„Pft! Mir doch Egal! Aber lass etwas für mich Übrig!"

Da mischte sich Satan ein, „Hey! Ihr seid hier nicht die Bestimmer!"

„Äh...Uhm...Wollt ihr etwa an den Cell-Spielen teilnehmen?" fragte der Moderator.

„ja, aber nicht alle!" antwortete Kakarott.

„Kinder, verzieht euch! Das ist kein Spiel, sonder n blutiger Ernst!" rief der Sprecher empört.

„Wissen Wir!" antwortete Krillin.

„Da hat ja wohl Jemand aus der allertiefsten Provinz noch nie was von Mister Satan gehört, was Jungs?" sagte Satan.

„Er ist der Weltmeister der Catcher! Ein Genie! Er ist der stärkste Mann der Welt!" bekäftigte der Moderator, die Schmeissfliege.

„Lass ihn Zuerst, Son-Goku!" meinte Krillin.

„Von mir aus!"

„Es wird Zeit!" drängte Cell. Gleich wird Jemand zu Satansbraten verwurstet..., „Egal, wer, aber Hauptsache, einer fängt endlich an! Also, wer von euch Halbstarken will zuerst?"

„ich fange an! Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt!" sagte Satan.

„Du wirst getötet! Das nur als Info vorneweg..." warnte Kakarott.

„He, zeig der Welt diesen Idioten..." befahl der Moderator dem Kameramann, „Liebes Publikum! Hier derjenige, der Mister Satan nicht zu kennen scheint! Sonst wären seine Sätze wirklich nicht zu verstehen Gewesen...Prophezeit er doch dem Weltbesten Catcher ein frühes Ende im Ring! Da kann man nur sagen: Armer Irrer!"

------

In der Königsburg...

„Ich könnte mich irren, aber sieht er nicht dem Jungen ähnlich, der uns damals vor dem Oberteufel Piccolo rettete?" fragte der König der Erde, „Nur die Haare und die Augen sind Anders...Was mich beunruhigt, ist, dass einer genauso aussieht wie der Oberteufel Piccolo!"

------

„Son-Goku, lass ich machen! Immerhin haben wir ja die Dragonballs, falls er stirbt!" meinte Krillin.

„Wenn er meint..."

„Endlich! Nun hat auch er in Satan seinen Meister gefunden!" rief der Moderator entzückt, „Mister Satan scheint von diesem Typen schwer genervt zu sein! Aber als Profi lässt er sich nichts anmerken! Es ist Soweit! Möge Satan gewinnen! Und jetzt, meine Damen und Herren, beginnen die Spiel! Mister Satan hat mir noch kurz vor dem Kampf verraten, wie sehr er sich auf diesen Moment gefreut hat und dass es ihm eine Ehre ist, die Menschheit zu Retten! Ich glaube, dass Satan die Goldene Verdienstmedaille bekommt!"

Satan holte eine kleine Kapsel aus seiner Jacke und warf sie zu Boden. Zum Vorschein kam ein Turnbeutel mit einigen Ziegeln. Er stapelte 15 Ziegel zu einem Turm (Achtung, ein Hochstapler!) und konzentrierte sich. Dann holte er aus und zerschlug 14 Ziegel mit einem Handkantenschlag!

/Oh Mann! Was für ein Idiot/ dachte sich Cell.

"CELL! So wie diese Ziegel in Sekunden zu Bruch gingen...wirst auch du gleich zerbröseln!" drohte Satan.

„Faszinierend! Ein echter Champion! So sieht ein Sieger aus!" brüllte der Moderator.

/Har, har, har! Das hat gewirkt! Da sollen sich doch diese Provinzkasper nach Hause trollen! Ich bin ja nicht Eitel...Aber zum Glück habe ich meinen Video-Recorder programmiert.../ dachte sich Satan. Er war wirklich Selbstverliebt!

„Cell zittert! Tja, die Menschheit lässt sich eben nicht so einfach beseitigen! Hier kämpft Mister Satan für Sie! Für uns, meine Damen und Herren! Der Hass auf das Monster Cell wird kein Erbarmen kennen, nun hat seine letzte Sekunde geschlagen!" berichtete der Sprecher.

„ICH WAAARTE!"

„Mister Satan hat sich in Position gestellt! Der Zweikampf beginnt! Die eiserne Faust des Zorns und der Gerechtigkeit wird auf Cell Niederfahren! Verloren hat, wer den Ring verlässt, aufgibt oder Stirbt! Hoffen wir auf den Tod Cells!" zitierte der Moderator Cell, „Satan beginnt mit einer Kraftvollen Fußtechnik! Der Dynamite-Kick erwischt Cell voll! Möglichweise ist das schon das Ende des Kampfes! Und noch ein angriff von Satan! Cell wird Regelrecht verprügelt! Satan ist Stark! Zu Stark! Ein würdiger Champion!"

„Nimm das und das und da..." schrie Satan wütend.

„Du nervst!" entgegnete Cell und wischte Satan hinfort.

Satan flog gegen einen Berg und fiel von dort aus hinunter. Cell hatte sich wirklich gut zurückgehalten!

„Jetzt hält hoffentlich der TV-Fuzzi die Klappe..." meinte Krillin zu Son-Gohan.

Doch Mister Satan lebte noch! „Au...Aua...Autsch! Ouch, tut das Weh!"

„Der lebt ja sogar noch! So einen Idioten zu töten ist offensichtlich selbst unter Cells Würde," fand Piccolo.

Und so war auf der ganzen Erde erst einmal eine Schweigeminute einzulegen.

„Äh...Ja...Sieht so aus, als habe er den Ring verlassen! Satan...hat verloren." Berichtete der Moderator verlegen.

„Dann können wir jetzt endlich mit den Cell-Spielen beginnen! Wer will der erste sein? Du, Son-Goku?" fragte Cell, als Kakarott den Ring bestieg.

„Am Ende ist das...Das Ende der Welt!" zitterte der Sprecher.

„Au...Das tut Weh!" rieb sich Satan den Kopf.

„Mister Satan, wie konnte das passieren?"

„Ach, nur etwas übertreten!"

„Es sah so aus, als seien Sie geflogen!"

„Ach was! Eine kleine Pause und ich bin doppelt so Stark wie eben."

„Der kapiert ja gar nichts! Dumm wie Brot!" auch Vegeta war geschockt über diese geballte Ladung Blödsinn.

„Naja, Schläge auf das Denkvermögen, erhöhen bekanntlich den Hinterkopf," beruhigte Son-Gotan.


	22. Kakarott VS Cell

13. Kakarott VS Cell:

Nun war Kakarott an der Reihe, zu kämpfen. „Jetzt gilt's!"

/Dann zeig mal, was du kannst, Kakarott/ befahl Vegeta in Gedanken.

Kakarott stand bald vor Cell im Ring und ging in Kampfposition. Auch Cell ging in die Anfangsstellung.

„Du zuerst? Das Beste kommt doch immer zum Schluss, oder?" meinte Cell.

Gleich würden wir wissen, warum Kakarott die ganze Zeit so gelassen war.

„Liebe Zuschauer, keine Sorge! Mister Satan ist nur unglücklich aus dem Ring gerutscht. Gleich wird er wieder gegen Cell antreten!" versprach der mutige Moderator, „Es scheint, als ob einer dieser bizarren Gestalten hier währenddessen meint, sein Glück im Kampf mit Cell zu versuchen. Er ist Lebensmüde, ganz Klar! Mister Satan, was sagen Sie..."

„Zu diesem Unbekannten Kämpfer? Ho, ho, ho! Ein Verlierer! Man braucht sich doch nur seinen Körper und seine Haltung anzusehen, um zu erkennen, das er ein Laie ist! Ich wäre in zwei Sekunden mit ihm Fertig. Er muss wirklich verrückt sein! Gegen Cell gebe ich ihm 5 Sekunden. Also nur eine kurze Pause für mich!" erklärte Mr. Satan.

„Los!" befahl Cell.

Und kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, schoss Kakarott auch schon auf ihn zu. Es folgte ein Schlagabtausch, in dem Beide sich prima aufwärmen konnten.

Schließlich trat Kakarott Cell in die Luft, und flog hinterher, während er ein Kamehame-Ha auflud.

Der Cyborg zerschlug es einfach. Und da war sein Gegner auch schon hinter ihm aufgetaucht. Aber Cell war Schnell...Er steckte zwar einen Schlag Kakarotts ein, konnte jedoch kontern und schlug Kakarott zu Boden.

Dieser fing sich wieder und landete wie eine Katze zurück im dem Ring. Der Cyborg landete neben dem Saiyajin.

„So, jetzt ist mir Warm!" gestand Cell.

„Jetzt wird's richtig Ernst, Leute!" machte Krillin bekannt.

„Nun...äh...Der Mann ist besser als Erwartet! Oder, Mister Satan?"

„Hä! Ah! Äh...Na ja,...na Gut...Sagen wir...Stimmt! Aber nur ein bisschen!" stotterte der Held.

/Das ist noch ein echter Kämpfer, keine Heulsuse und kein Großsprecher – Ein echter Gegner/ Kakarott schien der einzige zu sein, vor dem Cell noch Respekt hatte.

/Cell ist so Stark, dass ich Höllisch aufpassen muss! Ich muss mich konzentrieren/ dachte Kakarott hingegen, „Also Gut!" Kakarotts Blick hatte sich verändert! Jetzt gab er Alles!

Kakarott kreuzte seien Arme vor seinem Gesicht. Und als er sie auseinander schwang, entfaltete sich seine ganze Kraft auf einmal. Er lockte all seine Kraft an die Oberfläche.

/Oha! Das ist die wahre Kraft/ bemerkte Vegeta.

„Totaler Wahnsinn!" wagte Trunks zu Sagen.

„Ich fass es nicht! Er setzt noch einen Drauf!" staunte Krillin.

Son-Gohan war da anderer Ansicht, wollte den Anderen doch nicht den Optimismus nehmen. /Was haben die nur Alle? Sicher, Papas Kraft ist Riesig, aber.../

Auch Satan und sein Moderator waren von Kakarotts mächtiger Energie-Welle in eine Ecke gedrängt worden. „Was war denn das! Plötzlich steht der Unbekannte in einer Art Flammenkranz..."

Cell grinste kurz und pumpte sich dann ebenfalls hoch, "HA!"

Noch eine Energie-Welle breitete sich um die Beiden Kämpfer aus und fegte alles in der Gegend hinweg. Nun konnte der Kampf weitergehen.

„Auch Cell kann das!" staunte der Reporter.

„Ein mieser Trick!" schimpfte Satan.

Kakarott trat vor und verpasste Cell einen Schlag mitten in den Magen! Er setzte diese Attacke mit weiteren Schlägen fort, so dass Cell sich erst einmal ihrer nicht erwehren konnte. Er wollte Kakarotts Kraft kosten.

„...Nicht Übel!" gab Kakarotts Gegner zu, „Macht eben mehr Spaß, mit voller Power zu Kämpfen!"

„Ja! Seh ich auch so!"

IchnixBlick...Sagten Mr. Satans Gesicht und das des Reporters.

„und? Alles im Kasten?" fragte der Moderator den Kameramann.

„Nein, das ging zu Schnell!"

„...Da hat er Recht!" stimmte der Sprecher zu, „Was für eine Rasanz, dieses Tempo...Nicht?"

„Gerade Mal Mittelmaß!" meinte Satan großspurig.

Dann tat Cell etwas sehr seltsames...Er bot Kakarott seine Flanke und bereitete sich auf ein Kamehame-Ha vor!

„NICHT! In dem Zustand konzentrierter Energie darfst du kein ..." rief Kakarott noch. Doch Cell wollte seinen Angriff nicht Abbrechen!

„HA...ME..."

„Niiiiiiiiiicht!" brüllte Vegeta vor Entsetzen.

„HA...!"

„!...HIER BIN ICH, CELL!" Kakarott flog gen Himmel, so Schnell er konnte. Er wollte dafür Sorgen, das Cell sein Kamehame-Ha auch dorthin lenkte.

Das tat er Auch. Kurz bevor Die Energie-Attacke Kakarott erreichte, teleportierte der Super-Saiyajin sich weg und hinter Cell. Cell hatte kaum bemerkt, das Kakarott hinter ihm aufgetaucht war und konnte nicht so Schnell aufhören, das Kamehame-Ha in den Weltraum zu schießen. Für diese miese Deckung kassierte er von Kakarott einen Fußtritt.

„Wie kann das sein? Es hätte dich treffen müssen! Wie hast du dich so schnell Verdrückt?" fragte Cell verärgert, als er wieder auf seinen Beinen stand.

„Momentane Teleportation...Sehr nützlich!" erklärte Kakarott kurzgebunden.

„Momentane Telewas? Ah ja? Gefällt mir!"

„Du hättest Echt die Erde zerstört, wenn ich nicht in den Himmel geflogen wäre, oder?" fragte Kakarott.

„Wer weiß? Aber ich wusste ja, dass du deshalb nach oben fliegen würdest!" stellte der Cyborg fest.

„Ach so...Clever bist du auch noch..."

„In jedem Fall würde ich auch die Erde zerstören, wenn es danach nicht so langweilig wäre..."

„..."

Cell ging wieder in Kampfstellung. Kakarott wusste nicht Recht, was er davon halten sollte und so verpasste er den Augenblick, in dem Cell ihm seinen Ellbogen ins Gesicht rammte. Darauf folgte wieder ein Schlagabtausch. Kakarott konnte sich zwar erwehren, doch irgendwie schien er langsamer geworden zu sein.

„Bisschen mehr Tempo...Du Teleporter!" spottete Cell. Er wurde immer schneller und Kakarott immer langsamer. Und schließlich...

„Nicht schlecht, Alter! Macht Richtig Spaß! Wär doof, wenn der Kampf wegen einem Aus Endet." Empfand der Cyborg, während Beide so in der Luft hingen.

„Was?"

„Niederlage durch verlassen des Rings. Die Regel ist gestrichen! Ist sowieso Sinnlos!" meckerte Cell, als er Energie in seiner Hand sammelte.

„Was? Was hast du vor!" fragte Kakarott...Doch er wusste genau, was Cell vorhatte! „FREUNDE! WEG VOM RING!"

„!"

„Shit!"

Alle flüchteten, so schnell sie konnten vom Ring, damit sie von Cells Monster-Attacke nicht getroffen werden konnten.

Als Der Staub sich wieder verzogen hatte, klaffte ein riesiges Loch in der Erde – dort, wo einst der Ring stand!

„Jetzt ist die ganze Erde unser Ring! Verloren hat jetzt der, der aufgibt oder stirbt." Erklärte Cell.

„Alles Klar...Auf Leben und Tod!"

„Also Dann...Mach ich mich Bereit!"

Und noch weiter ging dieser Kampf. Cell begann dieses Mal mit einigen Energie-Lasern, denen Kakarott mit Mühe und Not ausweichen konnte...Eigentlich war Kakarott klar unterlegen. Wer das nicht Sehen konnte, war nur von alten Zeiten geblendet.

Und nun war es an Kakarott, ein Kamehame-Ha zu starten. Er blickte kalt auf Cell – und die Erde!

„Ha, ha, ha! Das machst du eh nicht! Sonst wird's der Erde schlimm ergehen..." triumphierte Cell,...Doch dann verging ihm die Lache! Kakarott machte Ernst! „Ha, ha, ha?"

"Das Kamehame-Ha! Will er das echt volle Kraft abfeuern!" brüllte Piccolo.

„Niemals! Wenn er von dort schießen würde, würde die Erde in Stücke gerissen!" meinte Krillin sicher.

„Hm, was soll das? Du wirst es nicht tun..." meinte auch Cell.

Doch Kakarott sah zu entschlossen aus.

„Will er etwa...!" Nun war Cell auch davon überzeugt.

„Er feuert!" rief Vegeta entsetzt.

„OH SCHEI...!" weiter kam Cell nicht.

„HA!" schoss Kakarott endlich seine Kanone ab. Allerdings hatte er sich kurz vorm Feuern genau vor Cell teleportiert, das war schlau!

„..SSEEEEEE!" kam noch von ...dem Rest von Cell.

In Kakarotts Kamehame-Ha löste sich Cell auf wie eine Brausetablette!

Doch nach einer Weile, als sich der Staub wieder gelegt hatte, erkannte man, das Cells Unterleib noch übrig war. Kakarott keuchte schwer. Hatte er Cell soeben besiegt?

„Geil! Irre! Top!" freute sich Tenshinhan.

„Er hat's geschafft! Juppie, er hat's geschafft!" meinte Yamchu. Doch als er Krillins und Trunks' besorgte Gesichter sah, wurde er stutzig, „Äh...Was habt ihr? Etwa nicht?"

/He, was ist da los? Da ist noch so viel Energie von ihm übrig.../ fragte sich Kakarott allmählich. Cell konnte diese Attacke unmöglich überlebt haben!

„Pass auf, Son-Goku! Er regeneriert sich!" rief Krillin ihm zu.

Kakarott zuckte kurz. Und Krillin hatte Recht. Der Unterleib Cells schwang sich auf die Beine zurück! Und damit nicht genug. In weiteren Sekunden hatte Cell sich auch schon wieder seinen Oberkörper wiederbeschaffen.

„Er ist wieder da!" wimmerte der Moderator, der sich inzwischen mit Satan hinter einem Felsen zurückgezogen hatte.

„Mist, das hatte ich vergessen!" gestand Kakarott und ging sofort wieder in Kampfstellung, „Hab mich wohl zu früh gefreut! Aber auch du bist jetzt geschwächt!"

„Nicht so wie du!" bemerkte Cell, „Der Trick war Nett, aber Wirkungslos! Lass dir lieber was effektiveres Einfallen!"

„Geht Klar!"

„Ach ja!"

Die beiden schraubten ihre Energien wieder hoch und führten den Kampf fort. Ob das gut Ging? Kakarott hatte einiges Einzustecken, bis er auf die Idee kam, Cell mit mehreren, kleinen Energie-Kugeln zuzuballern.

„Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da!"

Und dies brachte Cell so sehr in Bedrängnis, das er um sich ein Schutzschild aktivierte! „AAAAAHHH!"

Es war Recht gewaltig.

„Da hast du mich tatsächlich dazu gebracht, mein Schutzschild zu errichten! Bin echt Angeschlagen!" gab Cell zu, „Na, schon am Schwächeln? Wie wär's mit einer magischen Bohne? Sonst ist gleich Schluss!"

„Cell hat Recht! Eine Bohne für Son-Goku und dann alle gleichzeitig auf Cell, nun müsste es klappen!" bestimmte Trunks.

„Schweig, Trunks!" rief sein Vater, „Dir scheint der Stolz eines Saiyajin zu fehlen. Kakarott würde bestimmt lieber sterben, als auf solche Weise zu gewinnen! Er kämpft jetzt nicht mehr für die Erde, vergiss das nicht!"

„Ja, aber...sonst..."

„...wird er getötet, ja! Kakarott ist ein Genie. Ich sage es ungern, aber es Stimmt! Ich konnte ihn nicht übertreffen, obwohl ich so hart trainiert habe. Aber dieser Cell ist selbst Kakarott noch ein bis zwei Schritte voraus." Erklärte Vegeta.

„Und was machen wir? Schweigend zusehen?" fragte Trunks beleidigt.

„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass er einen Plan hat! Auf den warten wir."

„Hm, was ist? Bist du dir zu Stolz für diese Energie-Bohne? Ich bin ziemlich Fertig, du hättest dann vielleicht wieder eine kleine Chance! Und ich hätte dann wieder mehr Spaß!" schlug Cell vor.

Doch Kakarott grinste nur, fuhr seine Aura ziemlich runter (ohne den Super-Saiyajin zu verlieren) und stellte sich Aufrecht hin.

„Du hast Gewonnen! Ich gebe auf! Ich weiß jetzt, wie Stark du bist! Ich kämpfe nicht weiter!" rief Kakarott.

„!"

„Wa...Was!" rief Vegeta.

„Er gibt auf!" rief Krillin.

„!"

„Hä? Aber..."rief Yamchu.

„Was zum Teufel...?" rief Piccolo.

Alle waren entsetzt! Wieso gab Kakarott einfach so auf! Das hatte er noch nie getan! Er war noch nie vor einem Kampf geflüchtet! Nie hatte er den Rückzug auch nur erwähnt!

„He, was soll das?" rief nun auch Cell, „Wenn keiner mehr Kämpft, werden alle Menschen auf dieser Erde sterben!"

„Jetzt irrst du dich! Es gibt Jemanden, der gegen dich kämpft." meinte Kakarott.

„Bah! Langweilig! Vegeta und Trunks sind Stark, OK. Aber Schwächer als du!"

„Los, Mir. Satan, ihr Auftritt!" ermunterte der Moderator, „Zeigen sie, was sie können!"

„Okay, Los geht's! ...Diese Schmerzen! Ich würde so gerne...Aber ich ...Uaaaahh...Es geht nicht!" rief Satan und krümmte sich wie eine arme Sau.

„Darf ich den nächsten Kämpfer bestimmen?" fragte Kakarott freundlich.

„Du gibst wirklich auf?" fragte Cell nach. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da gehört hatte. Kakarott war der Gegner, auf den er sich seit seiner Erschaffung gefreut hat.

„Das wird der Entscheidungskampf! Wenn er verliert, hast du gewonnen!" erklärte Kakarott, „Im Kampf gegen dich habe ich festgestellt, dass er eine Chance hat! Die soll er jetzt nutzen!"

„Sag mal, Alter, was soll dieses kryptische Gequassel? Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Hat diesel Wundertyp auch einen Namen?" fragte Cell voller Ungeduld.

„Er wird „Mister Satan" sagen! Aber meine Bauchschmerzen...Es geht nicht!" wimmerte Satan.

„Klappe dahinten!" befahl der Kameramann.

Kakarott blickte zu dem Felsen, wo sich alle Krieger versammelt hatten...

„Jetzt bist du dran...Son-Gohan!"

„Was!"

„Hä!"

„Wie...Wie bitte!"

JA! Kakarott hatte seinen Erstgeborenen gewählt – Son-Gohan! Nun waren alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet!

„Er ist völlig Übergeschnappt! Völlig Plemplem! Er will seinen Sohn opfern!" rief Piccolo voller Empörung. Ich glaube, in diesem Moment hätte er sich wunderbar mit Chichi verstanden.

„AUSZEIT!"

„!"

„Hä!"

Alle Blicke richteten sich nun auf denjenigen, der „Auszeit" von sich gelassen hatte.

„Ich werde kämpfen!" rief Son-Gotan und stieß sich vom Boden ab, „Ich habe nicht so oft und lange trainiert, um jetzt doch nicht gegen Cell eingesetzt zu werden!"

„Ja, aber..." wollte Kakarott protestieren.

„Ich bin auch Stark!" brüllte Son-Gotan und landete vor Cell.

„So, so...das wollen wir doch einmal Testen..." meinte Cell spielerisch, „Du hast mich ja schon einmal umgehauen..."

„Genau...Schade, das ich damals noch nicht gegen dich hatte kämpfen können...Also: Auf einen guten Kampf!" Son-Gotan ging in Kampfstellung


	23. Bohemian Rhapsody

14. Bohemian Rhapsody:

„Ist doch eigentlich egal, welchen Sohn er opfert...Scheiße! Cell wird Son-Gotan umbringen." grollte Piccolo, dem diese Situation nicht gerade behagte, obwohl Son-Gotan sich nun seit gut ner halben Stunde wacker Schlug.

„Tut mir Leid, aber er war nicht aufzuhalten..." entschuldigte sich Kakarott.

Und irgendwann wurde dem Cyborg diese Schmeißfliege lästig und er holte zu einer größeren Attacke aus.

„HA!" statt das Kamehame-Ha richtig aufzuladen, schoss er es einfach so auf Gotan ab. Er wurde davon Überrascht, also wurde er voll getroffen!

„Ho, ho, ho, ho! Das war's, Knirps!" Cell war Siegessicher wie nie.

Doch als der Staub sich legte, musste er erkennen, das es Gotan zwar getroffen hatte, es aber nur die Kleidung an seinem Oberkörper weggefetzt hatte!

„Puh, hab ich mich erschreckt! Das passiert mir nicht noch einmal!" er bedrohte Cell mit seiner Faust, „Das kriegst du zurück! Das hier wird die Ultimative Attacke!"

Son-Gotan winkelte seine Arme und Beine an, so dass er aussah, wie ein Stern! Wie Vegeta bei seinem... „FINAL!..."

„Was!" rief Vegeta, „Das kenn ich doch irgendwoher?"

Doch dann machte Gotan etwas ganz anderes...Er führte beide Hände zusammen, während er mehr und mehr Energie in den Handflächen sammelte und führte sie danach zu seiner rechten Seite und schloss die Hände wie bei einem...

„Häh!" nun wurde Kakarott stutzig wie Vegeta.

Gotans Gegner war neugierig geworden. Diese Attacke wollte er kennen lernen.

„Nur zu, ich werde nicht ausweichen! Auch diese Attacke wird mir nichts anhaben können!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen!...KA...ME..."

„Tatsächlich! Aber..."Final"...?" fragte Kakarott verwundert.

„HA...ME..."

„Ho, ho, ho, ho!" Cell konnte es nicht glauben!

„HAAAAAAA!" mit gewaltiger Kraft schoss die Attacke auf Cell, dass die Erde zitterte."

Cell blockte die Attacke, so gut er konnte. Er hatte das Kind unterschätzt! „Uhhh!"

Doch Gotan ließ nicht locker und hielt weiter dagegen...Bis der Cyborg die Energie schließlich ins Weltall schleuderte.

„MIST! Du Arsch! Das war mein Final Kamehame-Ha!" schimpfte Son-Gotan.

„Dein Was? Ganz schön erbärmlich..." fand Cell.

/Mist...Das sollte anders ablaufen.../ dachte sich Son-Gotan.

„Ja...Final von Vegetas Final Flash und Kamehame-Ha halt vom Kamehame-Ha von Papa! Die zwei stärksten Attacken der Beiden stärksten Saiyajin!" erklärte Gotan schließlich voller Stolz.

„Wahnsinn, diese Kraft!" staunte Krillin.

/Dass soviel in ihm steckt.../ das hatte Vegeta sich nicht vorgestellt, auch wenn er ihn schon so lange kannte.

/Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen.../ dachte Gotan fieberhaft nach, „Aber so schwer ist das nun auch wieder nicht gewesen. Obwohl du ja auch nur ein Experiment bist. Dr. Gero hatte dich schon lange vergessen. So Wichtig kannst du ja nicht gewesen sein!"

„Was!" da änderte sich Cells Maske aus Spott.

„Ja, da hast du Richtig gehört. Gero dachte wahrscheinlich, das du es nicht Wert bist, weshalb er diese ganze beschissene Arbeit von Maschinen hat machen lassen."

„Grrr..."

„Und es ist ja nicht nur das...Ich hatte am Anfang gedacht, weil du die Gene von Saiyajin hast, bist du auch genauso Stolz wie einer. Aber diese Kämpferehre scheint dir vollkommen zu fehlen! Schließlich hast du alle deine Energie von erbärmlichen Kreaturen gewonnen! Wie soll da auch etwas gescheites bei herum kommen? Lass dir doch mal etwas einfallen, was du nicht auf dem Sondermüll gefunden hast. Ist echt Langweilig, so!"

„Was tut er da!" fragte Trunks. War Gotan nicht Bewusst, das er in sein Verderben rann?

„Na, warte!" Das wollte sich Cell von so einem Mickerling nicht Bieten lassen! Er schoss vor und verpasste Gotan einige Schläge.

„Och...habe ich die Großzelle verärgert?" fragte Son-Gotan spöttisch. Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit, dieses grinsen lange zu behalten, denn Cell spielte mit ihm Punching Ball!

Wann immer Gotan ein wenig Zeit um Luft zu holen hatte, schlug und trat Cell auf ihn ein. Bis er zu weit ging...

TSCHACK!

Ein Körperteil flog durch die Luft und das hatte Cell wohl nicht ganz so vorhergesehen. Der Cyborg hielt inne.

„Was...ist passiert?" fragte Gotan, als er sich re-orientierte, „AH!"

Dann bemerkte Gotan das Übel...sein rechter, halber Arm war ab!

„Öh...tut mir Leid! Das wollte ich wirklich nicht...Hand drauf! Äh...ab!" sagte Cell mit großen Augen.

„Scheiße! Das ist alles deine Schuld, Kakarott!" fauchte Vegeta zu Kakarott.

„Da hat er Recht! Du hättest es verhindern können!" stimmte Piccolo zu.

Auch die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe Z waren geschockt. So geschockt, dass sie die Schuld einfach irgendwem in die Schuhe schieben konnten. Selbst wenn Kakarott nichts dafür konnte. Gotan war aber auch zu entschlossen, als sich aufhalten lassen zu können!

„Kein Problem..." versicherte Son-Gotan gelassen. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

„Hä...kann er etwa...? Aber er ist doch kein Namekianer..." meinte Cell verwirrt.

Dann ließ die Blutung an der Stelle nach und es erschien ein leuchtender Arm, gemacht aus Energie! „Ki-Arm!" erklärte Gotan, „Der verhindert, das ich verblute und ich kann weiterkämpfen! Ich lass mich doch nicht von nem Insekt besiegen!"

Gotan griff Cell an und streckte seinen Ki-Arm vor und vergrößerte den Stark, das er den Cyborg locker wie eine Fliege klatschen konnte – Was er dann auch tat!

Leider konnte Cell sich dagegen stemmen, „Urgh! Du Winzling bezeichnest mich als Insekt? Ich wird's dir zeigen!"

„Tu's doch endlich und hör auf, mich zu Langweilen! Zeig mir deine ganze Kraft!" befahl Gotan, ohne nachzulassen.

„Wie du willst..." Cell schob die Hand hinfort und stürzte sich auf Son-Gotan.

Die Beiden kämpften eine Weile und Gotan schien nur geringe Probleme zu haben, ohne rechten Unterarm zu Kämpfen...er hatte ja einen guten Ersatz.

„Ich frage mich eigentlich...Warum Gero überhaupt auf dich in Sachen Kraft gezählt hat. Er hat sich wohl kräftig verschätzt!" Gotan konnte nicht aufhören, Cell herauszufordern.

„Grrr...Du wirst gleich sehen, was du von deinem Geschwafel hast!" anderseits konnte Cell sich nicht erklären, warum Gotan so gar keine Probleme hatte, mit ihm mit zu halten.

„Dann wird es jetzt wohl Zeit, dir den Gar auszumachen!" erklärte Gotan, nachdem die Beiden nach dem heftigen Nahkampf auf Distanz gegangen waren. Gotan sammelte immer mehr Energie, während Cell es mit ein wenig Angst zu tun bekam.

/Wie kann das sein? Dieser Knirps! Er kann doch nicht Stärker als ich sein! Das dulde ich NICHT/ schließlich hob Cell seinen Zeigefinger und zielte auf Gotan.

Gotan schoss eine gewaltige Attacke ab...während Cell nur gezielt einen Ki-Strahl...durch Gotans Brust schoss...genau durch sein Herz, das spürte Son-Gotan genau//Na, endlich.../

Sekunden vergingen, die den ganzen Zuschauern wie Stunden vorkamen...Son-Gotan verlor den Super-Saiyajin-Status und fiel auf seinen Rücken und wurde Bewusstlos.

Die Attacke von Gotan wehrte Cell übrigens ab.

„Oh mein Gott!" rief Kakarott verzweifelt. Er flog so schnell er konnte hinunter, um Gotan noch irgendwie zu retten.

Die anderen waren vor Schreck wie gelähmt.

„Schnell! Eine magische Bohne!...SOFORT!" schrie Kakarott, als er den leblosen Körper seines jüngsten Sohnes hochnahm//Er atmet noch.../

Krillin flog hinterher und brachte die magische Bohne, „So ein Monster!"

Auch die anderen folgten und versammelten sich um den Jungen und seinen Vater, der sich über ihn beugte.

Son-Gotans Körper zuckte kurz und er spie Blut aus, „Ich brauche...keine magische Bohne!", stieß er hervor.

„Was redest du da? Komm her, gleich wird es dir besser gehen!", meinte Kakarott freundlich.

Doch Son-Gotan weigerte sich, die magische Bohne einzunehmen...Seine Zeit wurde knapp!

„Son-Gohan! Bruder...Eigentlich habe ich dich immer gehasst...dafür, das dich Mama und Papa lieber mochten, aber...Du kannst nichts dafür...Ist nun mal so. Mein erster und letzter Egoistischer Wunsch...räche...räche meinen...", diesen Satz konnte Gotan nicht zu Ende führen. Er war Tod.

Geboren am 03.07.758, Gestorben am 17.06.765 im Alter von 8 Jahren.

„!"

„Son-Gotan..." Gohan war den Tränen nahe.

Überhaupt konnten es alle nicht fassen...Son-Gotan war doch noch so Klein...Cell hatte ihn umgebracht! Dieses Monster! Gotan war nur der Erste, der in diesem Krieg im Jenseits endete...


	24. Son Gohan VS Cell

15. Son Gohan VS Cell:

„Son-Gohan...", flüsterte Kakarott fast, „Jetzt bist du dran...Du hast gehört, was dein Bruder gesagt hat? Räche ihn..."

„...Gut.", Gohan wischte sich eine Träne weg.

„Was soll das? Er hat keine Chance!", wehrte Piccolo ab, „"Er ist gut, er ist Stark. Aber Cell ist Stärker! Das ist eine Schnapsidee!"

„Es ist Son-Gotans letzter Wunsch...Außerdem besitzt Son-Gohan eine Kraft, die Unsere Vorstellungen weit Übersteigt! Er kämpft seit er klein ist wie ein Erwachsener! In seinem Alter hatte ich noch nichts drauf!", erklärte Kakarott, der nun wieder aufstand, nachdem Gotans Körper verschwunden war. Weil Gotan im Kampf gefallen war, würde er ihn im Jenseits wieder bekommen.

„Meinst du, du hättest eben nicht mithalten können?", fragte Kakarott seinen Sohn.

„Nein! Aber ihr habt beide auch nicht mit voller Kraft gekämpft, oder?"

„Ich schon, Cell vielleicht nicht. Du dachtest, ich hätte nicht Alles gegeben?"

Das schlug dem Fass wirklich den Boden aus! Kakarott, auf den sich alle verlassen hatten, hatte echt aufgegeben!

„Ha...Hast du das, Son-Gohan?", fragte Piccolo verblüfft.

„Ja."

„Ich träume! Dieser Knirps! Nicht Möglich!", Vegeta konnte es nicht glauben. Noch jemand, der Stärker war, als Kakarott, der eigentlich schon zu Stark für seine Klasse war.

„Mach ihn Fertig, Son-Gohan! Du musst der Welt den Frieden zurückbringen! Dann kannst du Gelehrter werden.", und so legte der Vater das Schicksal der Erde in die Hände eines 9jährigen.

„Okay! Ich versuch's!", sagte Gohan schließlich und zog seinen schweren Umhang aus. Er blickte hinauf zu seinem Gegner und funkelte ihn etwas Unsicher an.

„Krillin, kann ich eine Bohne haben?", fragte Kakarott.

„Na Logo!"

„Danke!", doch statt sie einzunehmen, warf er sie Cell zu!

„Du eitler Narr! Das kostet viele Leben!", schnaubte Cell. Er verstand auch nicht so Recht, warum Kakarott so auf Fairness war, aber er würde so einen Trumpf nicht ausschlagen, „Und ich lass mir die Bohne schmecken!"

„Das war's dann wohl!", befürchtete Krillin.

„Son-Goku, was für ein Fehler!", zischte Piccolo.

Und dann war es soweit! Der Kampf ging los und Gohan powerte sich auf.

„Das soll mein kleiner Son-Gohan sein?", fragte Piccolo, denn diese Kraft war nicht ganz Ohne!

/Diese enorme Kampfkraft! Das ist doch Unmöglich, schauderte Vegeta.

„Das meinte also dein Vater damit! Aber gewinnen ist auch so nicht drin, Kleiner! Gleich bist du genauso tot, wie dein Bruder! Und Son-Goku, du bist Schuld! Diese Bohne hättest du mir Niemals geben dürfen!", spottete Cell und flog zu Gohan hinüber.

„Der Bengel will's echt wissen!", stellte Cell fest, als Gohan sich kampfbereit zu ihm umdrehte, „Na, vielleicht wird's ja kurz und Schmerzlos!"

Der Cyborg schoss hervor und veranstaltete mit Gohan einen kleinen Nahkampf, um sich erst einmal aufzuwärmen.

„Du bist flink, kleiner! Aber zu Lahm für mich!", stellte Cell fest und packte Gohan beim Kragen und schlug erst einmal auf ihn ein. Dann stieß er ihn von sich und entsendete eine Schockwelle zu Gohan. Dieser schoss dann durch mehrere Hügel, bis die Hügel ihn dann unter sich begruben.

„Was soll ich machen? Was ich anfasse, geht kaputt!", verteidigte sich Cell.

Chichi, die sich das alles im Fernsehen ansah, kollabierte kurzerhand.

Auch Piccolo war aus dem Häuschen. Zum Kollabieren war er zu gut Trainiert, „Son-Goku, du bist Schuld! Du hast sie nicht Alle! Mein Gott, Son-Gohan! Du hast ihn getötet!"

„Beruhigte dich, Piccolo...spürst du seine Energie?", fragte Kakarott mit gelassener Stimme.

„Ja! Stimmt!", rief Trunks.

„Das war's, Son-Goku! Iss deine Bohne, dann kämpfen wir Zwei wieder!", verlangte Cell.

„Du Narr! Sieh mal hinter dich!". Warnte Kakarott.

„Was?"

Son-Gohan trat aus den Trümmern und hatte gerade mal ein paar Kratzer...Aber die auch nur, weil er seine Haut nun mal nicht Trainieren konnte.

„Na, so was! Du bist ja richtig Zäh!", staunte der Cyborg.

„Lass uns aufhören...Dieser Kampf ist Sinnlos!", zitierte Gohan seinen Vater, „Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Lust, dich zu Töten! Ich will überhaupt niemanden Töten! Und kämpfen find ich nicht Lustig."

„Klar, wenn du den großen Cell als Gegner hast...Aber das mit dem Töten versteh ich nicht! Denn du hast sowieso keine Chance, mich zu Töten, niemals!", erklärte Cell.

„Allerdings verstehe ich nun, wieso Papa meint, nur ich könnte dich besiegen, Cell! Wenn ich ausraste, erreichen meine Kräfte einen Grad, von dem du nur träumen Kannst! Das war Papas Taktik! Warte nur, bis ich Richtig Sauer bin!", erklärte Son-Gohan.

„Ha, ha, ha, ha! Nein, so was! Dumm gelaufen!"

„Was?"

„ich glaub doch nicht alles, was man mir erzählt! Im Gegenteil: Jetzt mach ich dich Wütend, glaub mir!", eröffnete Cell und schlug Gohan, „Na, Zorni! Wo ist deine Kraft?"

Cell schlug weiter, bis Gohan einmal zurücktrat. Und als er das tat, musste Cell zum ersten Mal Blut spucken. Doch das reizte den Cyborg nur noch mehr. Er wollte Gohans Kraft kennen lernen, „Uiuiuiui! Ihre Säuerlichkeit! Nicht Übel!"

Dann streckte Cell den Zeigefinger aus und wollte Gohan erschießen, doch dieser war stets schnell genug, um auszuweichen. Einmal wich Gohan irgendwie falsch aus und dann packte Cell den kleinen Krieger! Er zerquetschte Gohan!

„Oh, tuts Weh? Klingt nach Schmerz, nicht nach Zorn! Was ist nun mit der Wut? Gleich sind die Knochen Brei! Du solltest dich allmählich wehren!"

„Uooooh! Aaaaaaah"

„Genug!", Piccolo konnte Gohans Schmerzensschreie nicht länger ertragen, „Ich werde Son-Gohan helfen. Egal, was du sagst, Son-Goku!"

„Warte! Du hast keine Chance! Nur noch ein bisschen!", versuchte Kakarott den Namekianer zu beruhigen.

„Ein bisschen von Was? Von diesem Gemetzel?"

„Nein, Geduld! Gleich wird er wütend! Und dann kann sich Cell warm anziehen, weil er mit dieser Stärke absolut noch nie Konfrontiert war! Das ist die Einzige Hoffnung, die uns zum Sieg über Cell bleibt!", erklärte Kakarott.

Aber die Schmerzensschreie Gohans hallten weiterhin über die Ebene.

„Werd Wütend! Zeig, was du kannst!", befahl Cell kaltblütig.

„Du irrst dich, Son-Goku. Denn anders als du liebt Son-Gohan den Kampf nicht! Und kennt er überhaupt deine Taktik? Weißt du, was gerade in Son-Gohan vorgeht? Der hat andere Sorgen als Wut! Er fragt sich, warum sein Vater ihn so im Stich lässt! Ob sein Leben dir weniger bedeutet, als ein fairer Kampf! Er ist schließlich immer noch ein Kind! Ich helfe ihm!", entschloss sich Piccolo.

„Krillin, gib mir eine magische Bohne!", befahl Kakarott nun zum 2. Mal.

„Na, endlich!"

Doch da ließ Cell Gohan los.

„Ganz schön Stur. So wirst du also nicht Wütend!", Cell hatte eine neues Spielzeug gefunden und beachtete Kakarotts Unternehmungen gar nicht mehr, „Aber wenn ich das mit deinen Freunden mache...?"

Der Cyborg schoss mit einen Mordsgeschwindigkeit zu dem Felsen hinüber, von wo aus die Gruppe Z den Kampf verfolgt hatte.

„NEI...NEIIIIN!", schrie Gohan.

Allerdings war Cell schon da! Er schnappte Krillin den Bohnenbeutel weg und flog damit dann zurück zu Son-Gohan, „Gegen diese Jammerlappen kämpfe ich nicht! Ich hab auch meinen Stolz!", meinte Cell.

„Häh? Was willst du tun!", schrie Gohan.

„Dich so Richtig wütend machen! Indem ich deine Freunde quäle!", lautete die Antwort.

„Lass das! Du hast sie wohl nicht alle!"

„Mal sehen, wie Stark du wirklich bist!", verriet Cell und blickte zu den anderen hinüber.

„Achtung, der hat was vor!", rief Piccolo übervorsichtig. Er hatte inzwischen seinen Umhang und seinen Turban abgenommen.

„Und ich hab keine Bohne gegessen!", schimpfte Kakarott.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Gohan und stürzte sich auf Cell.

„Halbwütend gilt nicht!", er trat seinen kleinen Gegner einfach so weg, „hm?"

Bevor Cell sich umdrehen konnte, wurde er von C16 umarmt!

„Wo kommt der her?", fragte Kakarott verwirrt.

„Ohne Aura nicht festzustellen!", erklärte Piccolo.

„C16 will Cell erledigen! Das schafft er doch Nie!", rief Krillin.

„Vergebt mir, es ist die einzige Lösung! Ich spreng mich in die Luft!", dröhnte C16.

„WAS!"

„WIE!"

„Der Selbstzerstörer ist die letzte Möglichkeit zur Rettung der Welt! Weil Cell mit draufgehen wird! YAAAAAH!", c16 aktivierte seinen Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus!

Bssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Doch der Mechanismus blieb aus!

„Ja, aber...es geht nicht!"

„C16, du kannst dich nicht in die Luft sprengen! Als du in der Capsule Corporation repariert worden bist, hat Bulmas Vater die Bombe entdeckt und entschärft!", erklärte Krillin geschockt, „Er fand es einfach zu Gefährlich."

„Ho, ho ,ho! Das tut mir aber Leid! Und nun gehab dich wohl!", wünschte Cell, bevor er C16 mit einer Ki-Attacke wegpustete. Sämtliche Bauteile C16s flogen über das Schlachtfeld...bis nur noch der Kopf übrig war, der zu Cells Füßen landete, „Du warst ja nur einer von Dr. Geros Fehlschlägen."

Cell trat den Kopf dann auch fort, welcher dann bei dem Kamerateam von Mr. Satan landete.

„Und jetzt zu euch! Eins, zwei, drei, vier...Sieben insgesamt! Gut!", zählte Cell durch. Dann spreizte er seine Flügel und öffnete seinen ehemaligen Saugrüssel, aus welchem dann 7 Kreaturen herausschossen.

„Vorwärts, Baby-Cells! Eure Gegner sind die Sieben dort auf dem Felsen! Zeigt ihnen alles, was ihr draufhabt!", befahl Cell seiner Brut!

Die 7 Zwerg-Cells stürzten sich dann auch sogleich auf ihre Gegner und konnten es nicht mehr erwarten, sie zu verpflücken! Trunks und Vegeta verwandelten sich sofort wieder in Super-Saiyajin!

„Achtung! Die sind Super-Stark!", warnte Kakarott.

„Ihr seid Chancenlos! Das ist meine Brut!", erklärte Cell.

„Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!", riefen die 7 Kinder Cells und stürzten sich auf je einen Gegner.

„Aber...!", stammelte Yamchu.

„Mich kriegt ihr NIE!"

„Oha! Nur Mut!", sagte Krillin zu sich selbst und versuchte, einen Baby-Cell zu schlagen. Doch er traf nicht! Statt dessen trat das Wesen Krillin, welcher dann halb K.O. im Staub landete. Als ob das noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, stürzte das Baby hinterher.

/Sofort Aufhören! Bis auf Trunks kann keiner von ihnen mit den Dragonballs wieder Lebendig gemacht werden., das wusste Gohan.

-----

Inzwischen im Jenseits...

„Das ist also der Schlangenpfad...Ziemlich weit...man kann das Ende gar nicht erkennen, so sehr ich es auch versuche.", sagte Gotan, als er am Eingang zum Schlangenpfad war und einfach geradeaus blickte, „Naja, dann mal los...Jeder Marathon beginnt mit ‚nem winzigen Schritt..."

So begann er, die Reise durch das Jenseits anzutreten. Auf dem Weg zu Meister Kaio!

„Ob Cell schon erledigt ist..?"

-----

Bis auf Vegeta, Kakarott und Trunks hatte keiner der Kämpfer auch nur den Hauch einer Chance! Und Gohan sah sich das ganze Spektakel einfach so an! Das musste ihn doch in Sekunden wütend genug machen!

„Oh! Deine Energie hat etwas zugenommen! Endlich wirst du fühlbar Sauer! Aber du musst dich beeilen! Vegeta und Trunks wehren sich Gut! Aber für Son-Goku sieht's mies Aus!", empfand Cell.

„Verzeiht mir...Das habe ich nicht wissen können!", entschuldigte sich Kakarott bei den anderen.

/Sie werden alle getötet! Ich würde ja auf der Stelle wütend werden, wenn ich nur wüsste, wie das geht...Und dann Cell und seine Brut für alle Zeiten vernichten und meine Freunde retten, Gohan sah sich vor einem Ultimatum.

„Glaglaglagla...", der Moderator machte sich fast in die Hosen.

„Wawawas geht ab?", auch der Kameramann wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Das ist ein Gemetzel! Ich schlage vor, wir hauen ab!", erklärte der Moderator.

„Wartet!", befahl eine Stimme. Es war die mechanische Stimme von C16, „Bringt mich zu dem Kleinen! Es ist wichtig! Wolltest du nicht auch deinen Beitrag leisten?"

„Mister Satan ist Catcher, kein Monsterkiller!", verteidigte der Sprecher den Weltmeister.

Doch...

„Gut, Ich tu's!", nun wurde Mr. Satan wirklich mutig! Keine Großschwätzerei, Er tat es wirklich!

„Mister Satan, das ist Selbstmord!"

„Nein, es macht mich unsterblich! Ich kann die Welt retten!", und so zog der Catcher los, mit C16s Kopf unter dem Arm, um die Welt zu retten!

„Nur in die Nähe, ja?", fragte Satan noch mal nach.

„Ja, Danke!"

„Mir ist mulmig..."

„Du kannst mich dann werfen!"

„Ja, okay!"

„Hört Auf! Sofort! Sofort Aufhören!", befahl Gohan. Der mal wieder den Tränen nahe war.

/Ho, ho, ho! Nicht mehr Lange…, frohlockte Cell, "Heh, Baby-Cells, genug gespielt! Jetzt tötet Sie!"

„!", Gohan zitterte vor Wut.

„Macht Sie Fertig!", befahl Cell.

Just in dem Moment war Satan nah genug und warf C16 hinüber zu Gohan!

„Hm?"

„Das ist ja C16!", staunte Gohan.

„Son-Gohan! Dein Kampf ist gerecht! Der einzige Weg! Gib deinem Zorn einfach nach, lass ihm freien Lauf! Halte dich nicht zurück!", erklärte der Kopf, „Bitte beschütze Natur und Tierwelt...ich liebe Sie!"

„..."

Cell zertrat den Kopf!

„!"

„Der ist Alteisen!", schnaubte Cell.

Jetzt war es endlich so weit! Gohan bekam einen Wutflash! Seine Aura wurde immer Mächtiger und Mächtiger! „UUUOOOAAAAH!"

Alle Baby-Cells bemerkten dies und zögerten in ihrem Gemetzel.

Son-Gohan hatte es geschafft! Er war ein Ultra-Saiyajin!


	25. Ultra Saiyajin Son Gohan

16. Ultra-Saiyajin Son-Gohan:

„Ist das wahr?", Vegeta konnte es nicht fassen. Nun war Son-Gohan noch mehr als ein Super-Saiyajin! Ein Ultra-Saiyajin!

"Was ist das?", fragte Cell nach. Ein Ultra-Saiyajin eben

„Jetzt reicht es! Das war genug!", presste Gohan zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

Gohan ging relativ ruhig auf Cell zu.

„Das nenn ich Zorn! Steht dir ganz gut, ehrlich!", gab Cell zu.

Eine Bewegung von Gohan mit seinem Arm und der Bohnen-Beutel war aus Cells Fängen entwunden! Cell hatte es fast gar nicht gemerkt!

„He, das sind meine Bohnen!", erklärte Cell beleidigt.

Dann fuhr Gohan fort. Zuerst flog er zu Krillins Baby-Cell und erledigte es mit nur einem Schlag.

Daraufhin flogen die anderen Babies aufgeschreckt auf Gohan zu, um ihren Bruder zu rächen.

Aber die erledigte er einfach so! Er erledigte 5 Baby-Cells innerhalb von nur einer Viertel Minute!

Der letzte wollte abhauen, doch Gohan ließ nicht mehr mit sich spaßen! Im Nu hatte er es eingeholt und zerschlug es wie die anderen!

„Oha!", konnte Cell da nur Sagen. Er blickte wie ein begossener Pudel drein.

„Ist das wirklich Son-Gohan?", fragte Piccolo sehr verdutzt.

„Arsch lecken, Cell! Verloren!", freute sich Kakarott. Sein Plan schien aufzugehen!

„Hier, die Bohnen!", Gohan warf Trunks den Beutel mit den Bohnen zu.

Dann wand sich der Junge wieder Cell zu.

„Hm? Was?", nachdem Trunks Krillin eine magische Bohne gegeben hatte, war dieser wieder bei Besinnung, „Wer hat Cell die Bohnen abgenommen?"

„Son-Gohan. Komm, wir gehen!"

„Son-Gohan? Boah! Wow! Das hat Son-Goku also gemeint!"

„Krillin, schnell!"

„Wird nur nicht übermütig, Bürschchen! Du glaubst doch nicht Ernsthaft, du könntest mich besiegen, oder?", fragte Cell verbittert.

„Doch, glaube ich!", stand Gohan mutig und entschlossen hingegen.

„Hm...Angeber! Dann zeig ich dir jetzt meine furchtbare Kraft! KAAH!", nun powerte sich Cell noch mehr auf. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, das da jemand war, der stärker war, als er selbst. Er fegte alles im umkreis von 1 km hinweg.

„Jetzt mache ich Ernst. Wie gefällt dir das?", meinte Cell stolz.

„Ja, und weiter?", sagte Gohan unbeeindruckt.

Doch Cell griff noch einmal an. Er schlug Gohan so hart er konnte. Doch dieser wankte nur wenig davon. Den nächsten Schlag fing Gohan locker ab und schlug nun Cell auf die Leber. Der Cyborg krümmte sich bei diesem Schlag. Aber Cell gab sich nicht so leicht geschlagen. Er versuchte es wieder, aber auch der Schlag ging ins Leere. Und nach dem letzten Schlag Gohans torkelte Cell auch schon.

„Ach du Scheiße! Nicht möglich! Das waren doch nur 2 Schläge von diesem Mickerling!", schimpfte Cell.

„Es ereignet sich unglaubliches, liebes Publikum! Der kleine Junge verprügelt Cell!", meldete der Moderator.

Gohan näherte sich Cell langsam, der Cyborg jedoch verlor die Nerven und trat auf den Jungen ein, der die Tritte mühelos abwehrte. Als Gohan zurücktrat, schleuderte es Cell ein paar Meter weit. Hier waren die Rollen ganz Klar verteilt.

/He, das ist nicht Fair! So jemanden darf es gar nicht geben! Er ist viel Stärker als ich! Das gilt nicht, verdammt, fluchte Cell innerlich, „Aber ich gewinne Trotzdem!"

Der Klon erhob sich in die Luft und lud von dort aus ein Kamehame-ha auf. Er zielte damit auf die Erde!

„Hier kommt ein Kameham-Ha mit voller Kraft! Nimm Sie an, sonst reißt Sie die Erde in Stücke!", empfahl Cell und schoss Sie ab!

„Diese Drecksau!", Kakarott war Fassungslos.

„Nicht zu Fassen!"

„Der meint das Ernst!"

„Jetzt ist alles Aus!", dachte Vegeta laut.

Doch das stimmte nicht ganz...Auch Gohan war dabei, ein Kamehame-Ha zu vollführen.

„Kamehame..."

Cells Energie-Strahl näherte sich immer mehr der Erde, „HA!"

Mit einer ebenso gewaltigen Attacke hielt er Cells Kamehame-Ha einfach auf! Nicht nur dies, er feuerte es den ganzen Weg zurück und Cell wurde nahezu pulverisiert! „NEIIIIIN!"

Als die Attacke im All verschwand, hatte Cell einige Teile verloren: Die Schildplatten an seinem Kopf, den linken Arm, das linke Bein, die Hälfte des rechten Beins und seine Flügel. Trick verreckt, Cell, „Woher hat er diese Monströse Kraft?", begann Cell, nachzudenken.

„Nicht zu fassen! Ich dachte, das wär's!", gab Vegeta zu.

„Jetzt mach ihn Fertig! Beeilung, Son-Gohan!", befahl Kakarott.

„Jetzt schon? Aber nein! Der wird noch richtig Leiden!", erklärte Gohan mit einem finsteren Lächeln.

„Was? Ist der Irre?", fragte sich Kakarott.

„Nicht zu fassen!", staunte Piccolo.

Cell war inzwischen wieder dabei, sich zu regenerieren.

„Son-Gohan! Nur du kannst ihm den Rest geben. Tu's schnell! Bitte!", flehte Kakarott.

Doch Gohan stand nur da und grinste wie ein Irrer. Er befand sich in Saiyajin-Raserei.

Und da war es auch schon passiert. Cell war wieder vollständig da!

„Verdammt! Kacke! RAAAAACHE! GRUOOOOO! KAAAAAAH!", Cell rastete aus! Eigentlich war er nun nach den Berechnungen des Gero'schen Computers vollkommen und konnte sich nun nicht mehr weiterentwickeln. Er war Gohans Kraft voll und ganz ausgeliefert! Er powerte sich hoch, das er ziemlich riesig und träge wirkte mit den ganzen Muskeln. Er landete vor Gohan.

„DICH MACH ICH SO PLATT, DASS DU UNTER JEDER TÜR DURCHPASST!", grollte Cell und versuchte, Gohan zu erschlagen.

„Jetzt ist er Stark, aber Lahm! Das war mein klassischer Fehler!", bemerkte Trunks.

Doch anscheinend hatte Trunks nicht ganz Recht...Als Gohan Cell gegen den Kopf trat, wurde dem Cyborg fast schwindlig. Er würgte etwas hoch!...Es war C18! Nicht nur das! Er verwandelte sich zurück! Nun konnten es auch Kakarott, Trunks und Vegeta locker mit Cell aufnehmen!

„Oh, wie Öde! Du bist also am Ende!", bemerkte Gohan mit arroganter Stimme.

„Grrrr! Grrrr! Nicht...Mit mir! NICHT MIT MIR! GNNNNN!", Cell war nun wirklich in Bedrängnis! Oh,...er wurde um die Mitte herum irgendwie Dicker!

„Was ist das? Cell wird zum Klops! Er bläht sich auf!", wie ein Ballon...meinte der Moderator. Hat jemand ne Nadel dabei?

„Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Jetzt ist es aus mit Euch!", erklärte Cell, „In einer Minute werde ich explodieren! Ich geh zwar mit drauf, aber ihr auch, so wie die ganze Welt!"

„Was!"

„Wie Ekelhaft!", fand Vegeta.

„Ho, ho, ho, ho! Die Bombe tickt und tickt ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten!", nun war Cell wieder am längeren Hebel.

„Das lasse ich nicht zu!", Gohan ging in Angriffstellung und wollte Cell sogleich erledigen.

„Hoppla! Nicht Angreifen! Ich explodiere sonst Sofort! Also sei zärtlich zu mir! Hi, hi!"

„Grrr!"

Noch 30 Sekunden...

„Es ist aus...Wir sind machtlos!", sagte Piccolo bitter.

Noch 20 Sekunden...

/Papa hatte Recht! Ich hätte ihn Gleich erledigen Sollen, schalt Gohan sich selbst. Er schien sich allmählich aus seiner Raserei erholt zu haben.

Noch 10 Sekunden...

„Geht mit mir und Sterbt! Ha, ha!", triumphierte Cell.

"…", Kakarott dachte nach….und lächelte dann seine Freunde an.

„Was ist, Son-Goku?"

„So sehr ich auch überlege...mir fällt kein anderer Weg ein, die Erde zu Retten!", erklärte Kakarott und legte zwei Finger an seine Stirn, „Lebt wohl!"

„Son-Goku...Du willst doch nicht...", Krillin ahnte schon, was er tun würde.

„Noch 4 Sekunden...Ich hab euch zwar nicht im Kampf besiegt, aber ihr zittert gerade so schön, das entschädigt sogar für meinen Abgang!", empfand Cell.

Und da war Kakarott schon direkt vor Cell hin teleportiert, „Großartig gemacht, Son-Gohan! Ich bin Stolz auf dich!"

„Papa! Was machst du...?"

„Bitte deine Mutter um Verzeihung!", sagte Kakarott und legte eine Hand auf Cells Wanst.

Kakarott teleportierte Cell und sich zu Meister Kaio!

-----

„Sorry, Meister Kaio, aber mir ist kein anderer Platz eingefallen!", entschuldigte Kakarott sich bei seinem verdutzt dreinblickenden Meister.

„VERDAMMT!", fluchte Cell. Nun kam er um seinen Triumph!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Der Planet Nord-Kaio und seine Bewohner (3) und seine Gäste (2) verschwanden aus dem Leben!

-----

Son-Gotan hatte schon etwa die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt...

„Verdammt...Nimmt das denn nie ein Ende?...Zum Glück verspüre ich weder Hunger noch Durst...Aber ich bin verdammt müde...", er legte sich einfach auf den Weg und schlief ein.

-----

„PAPAAAAA!", schrie Son-Gohan vor Verzweiflung. Er hätte Cell besiegen können...Doch nun so etwas!

Auch die anderen trauerten.

„Ihr habt's geschafft! Du und Son-Goku!", versuchte Krillin Gohan etwas aufzuheitern. Kakarott konnte nicht mehr mit den irdischen Dragonballs wieder lebendig gemacht werden.

„Ich bin Schuld! Ich hätte ihn Gleich töten sollen, wie Papa es wollte! Aber ich wollte nicht hören!", verfluchte Gohan sich selbst.

„Aber du hast die Welt gerettet! Steh auf...wir gehen heim! Son-Goku ist Stolz auf dich! Das ist das Wichtigste!"

-----

„Nee, also...", schimpfte Meister Kaio.

„Sorry, Bananas, dass ich dich da reingezogen habe!", entschuldigte sich Kakarott nun zum X-ten Mal.

„Das ist unfassbar! Ich bin Meister Kaio, ein wichtiger Mann im Universum, noch über Gott! Und wegen eines Planeten bringst du mich um!", schimpfte Meister Kaio.

„Ja, ja, Entschuldigung! Aber das war die einzige Lösung!", sagte Kakarott verlegen.

„Sicher, ist klar!", Meister Kaio war Super-Sauer.

„Ja, doch! Wo ist Cells Seele? In der Hölle, etwa?"

Meister Kaio stutzte, „Hm, stimmt! Er ist nicht Hier! Dabei müsste er auch auf dem Weg in die Unterwelt sein! Das heißt...Cell ist noch nicht tot! Er lebt noch!"

„Wie Bitte?", Kakarott war Fassungslos.

-----

„Was willst du mit dem Miststück?", fragte Vegeta barsch, als er sah, wie Krillin C18 hochnahm und mitnehmen wollte.

„Ach, die ist doch nicht Böse!"

Auf einmal kam ein Sturm auf!

„Was ist das?", fragte der Namekianer.

„Diese Aura...", bemerkte Vegeta mit tiefem Schock.

„Das...ist...das Kann...", stammelte Trunks.

„...Nicht sein!", endete Piccolo.

Aus der Riesigen Wolke, die das Zentrum des Sturms markierte kam ein scharfer Ki-Strahl...Es traf Trunks mitten durchs Herz! Er war sofort tot!

„Treffer versenkt! Bye bye, Trunks!", sagte eine altbekannte Stimme. Es war Cell! Er war zurückgekehrt...Aber wie?

„Ach du Scheiße!", fluchte Gohan.

„Wie...Wieso...? lebst du noch?", fragte Yamchu.

„Ho, ho, ho, ho! Überraschung! Ich erklär's euch! Das war Richtig Turbo-Geil!", begann Cell, „In meinem Bauch gibt es einen klumpen, der sozusagen mein Kern ist. Und Solange dieser Klumpen nicht zerstört wird, kann ich mich immer wieder Regenerieren. Bei der Explosion ist der Kern heil geblieben. Ich regenerierte mich aus nur diesem Klumpen! Eine Wahnsinnserfahrung, von der ich nichts wusste! Der Hit ist, dass ich ohne C18 Perfekt bin und mit neuen Kräften ausgestattet, die so groß sind wie die Son-Gohans! Mörder-Geil! Wie ein Saiyajin bin ich im Moment des nahen Todes um vieles Stärker geworden. Und Son-Goku momentane Teleportation beherrsche ich jetzt auch! Mit anderen Worten: Ich bin Perfekt und unschlagbar! Son-Goku hat mir ein tolles Geschenk gemacht, nicht wahr?"

Alle waren Fassungslos. Son-Gohan nahm den Kampf wieder auf.

„Hm? Na, am Durchdrehen, Kerlchen?", fragte Cell.

„Jetzt kommt der Moment der Rache für meinen Bruder und meinen Vater, die durch meine Schuld gestorben sind! Ich hatte mir so gewünscht, dich mit diesen Händen zu töten!", erklärte Gohan.

„Ja, er muss irre sein! Das war wohl zuviel für den Kleinen.", stellte Cell fest.

Vegeta hingegen hatte andere Sorgen...er starrte zu seinem Sohn, der soeben gestorben war...Die Dragonballs können ihn zwar wieder lebendig machen...Aber der Tod wird trotzdem nicht schöner dadurch..."Oh, Trunks! Mein Trunks! RAAAAAAAAAAAACHEEE!"

Der Saiyajinprinz flippte aus und ließ alle Vorsicht und Furcht vor Cell fahren! Er griff ihn einfach so an!

„STIRB!", er schoss Cell eine, für Vegetas Verhältnisse, gewaltige Ladung Energie entgegen. Danach deckte er ihn mit einer Unzahl an Ki-Bällen zu.

Doch dies ließ Cell kalt. Der Cyborg stürmte auf Vegeta zu und hatte ihn mit nur einem Schlag außer Gefecht gesetzt.

„Verschwinde, Vegeta!", befahl Cell und schoss eine Ladung Ki in Richtung des Saiyajins.

Gohan reagierte schnell und warf sich vor Vegeta, um so die Attacke abzufangen!

„Das läuft ja immer Besser!", spottete Cell.

Son-Gohan war zwar noch am Leben, aber der Arm, den es am meisten erwischt hatte, war gelähmt!

„Son-Gohan, du lebst!", stellte Piccolo fest.

„Vegeta, der Narr! Trunks kann doch erweckt werden!"

„Genug gespielt! Jetzt mache ich dich Fertig!", sagte Cell.

/Cell ist viel Stärker geworden, als ich dachte., bemerkte Gohan.

„Die Bohnen?", fragte Piccolo.

„Alle verbraucht!", berichtete Krillin. Durch Gotan hatten sie doch eine Bohne gespart.

„Für euch gibt es keine Gnade!", erklärte Cell mit einem Lächeln, „Jetzt wird die Erde ausgelöscht! STERBT!"

/Vergib mir, Papa! Ich konnte die Erde nicht beschützen, wie ich es hätte tun sollen., Son-Gohan bereute seine Fehler von dem Kampf, wo Cell noch schwächer gewesen war. Das änderte jetzt aber auch nichts.

„Scheiße...Ich hab Mist gebaut! Entschuldige, Son-Gohan!", entschuldigte sich Vegeta.

Gohan konnte es nicht glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte//Vegeta entschuldigt sich? Dann hält er das für sein Ende/

„Oh, Mist!", fluchte Piccolo, „VERDAAAAMMT! Ich hasse unsere Ohnmacht!"

Es konnte wirklich niemand mehr etwas tun...Außer Son-Gohan, wenn er sich zusammenreißen und nach vorne blicken würde!

Cell bereitete ein letztes Kamehame-Ha vor, „Ha, ha, ha! Gut, was? Ich habe genug Energie, um nicht nur die Erde, sondern das ganze Sonnensystem in die Luft zu jagen!", stellte Cell fest. Warum auch immer er dies tun wollte.

„Die Erde bebt! Cell erstrahlt in hellen Licht! Was hat er vor?", fragte der Moderator vom ZTV.

„Ein mieser Trick!", erklärte Satan nun zum X-ten mal.

„Son-Gohan! Wehr Dich!", befahl Son-Gohan.

„Was soll das? Ist doch total Sinnlos! Ich kann nichts gegen dich machen! Wenn ich könnte, würde ich Hackfleisch aus dir machen!", sagte Gohan.

„Na, na. Du willst doch nicht als Weichei enden! Doch nur eine Heulsuse, so was!", spottete Cell.

/Nicht aufgeben, Son-Gohan, drang Kakarotts Stimme zu Son-Gohan.

„Papa, Bist du's? Wo bist du!"

/Im Jenseits! Meister Kaio verbindet! Wir haben auch Son-Gotan gefunden, aber er schläft. ...Du musst das Kamehame-ha mit gleicher Kraft abfeuern wie Cell/

„ich bin Verletzt! Meine Kraft ist gesunken!", hielt Gohan dagegen.

„Hm...er deliriert!", stelle Cell fest.

/Keine Angst. Du kannst gewinnen! Glaube an deine Kraft! Zeig mir, das du es Kannst/

„Okay! Ich versuch's!"

/Du schaffst es! Ich will nicht umsonst gestorben sein, überzeugte Kakarott.

„Vergib mir, Papa! Mein Stolz hat dich das Leben gekostet."

/Ach was, Meister Kaio ist ein guter Kumpel! Freu dich am Leben/

„MACH ICH!", sagte Gohan jetzt mit mehr Entschlossenheit und er fuhr seine Kampfkraft wieder hoch!

„KA...ME...HA...", vollführte Gohan diese Geste mit nur einer Hand...es schien doch zu Funktionieren, „ME..."

„Du Irrer!", spottete Cell.

„Scheiße! Son-Gohan ist viel zu Schwach!", fand Piccolo.

„KREPIERT!", Cell schoss seine Energie-Kanone ab...genauso wie Son-Gohan im selben Moment.

Es ähnelte jetzt stark der Disziplin des Armdrückens! Keiner wollte Nachgeben und Beide gaben alles! Der Zusammenprall der Beiden Strahlen ließ die Erde beben und alles im Umkreis davon fegen. Die Gruppe Z hatte echte Probleme, sich am Ort festzuhalten!

„Ich muss es schaffen!", riss Gohan sich selbst zusammen.

„Scheiße! Cell ist viel Stärker!", fand Piccolo.

„Ho, ho, ho, ho! Und jetzt geb ich dir den Rest!", Cell erhöhte die Intensität seiner Attacke.

/Halt durch! Du schaffst es, motivierte Kakarott seinen Sohn/Mobilisiere all deine Kraft! Lass alles Raus! Jetzt/

„Mehr hab ich nicht! Ich kann nicht mehr!", erklärte Gohan, während er sich bemühte, wenigstens nicht nachzulassen.

/Konzentriere dich nur auf deine Kraft! Auf nichts anderes, hörst du?"

„FINALE!", brüllte Cell...Doch da wurde er am Kopf von der Seite von einem Ki-Strahl getroffen! Der Cyborg drehte genervt den Kopf und sah...

Vegeta! Er hatte diese Attacke von sich gelassen! Jetzt war Cell abgelenkt!

/JETZT, schrie Kakarott.

„UUAAAAAH!", Gohan öffnete jetzt alle Tore seiner Energie und die Geballte Energie Gohans stürzte auf Cell hernieder!

„WIE DAS...? ICH WERDE...AH...ICH...UH...!", Cell zerfetzte es. Er löste sich im Kamehame-ha auf wie eine Brausetablette!

Der Kampf war gewonnen! Son-Gohan hatte es geschafft! Die Erde war (mal wieder) gerettet!

Gohan verwandelte sich wieder in seinen Normalzustand zurück und ließ sich auf die Erde plumpsen. Das hatte er sich verdient.

„Ist... es... vorbei?", fragte Piccolo. Er konnte nicht glauben, das dieser Albtraum endlich sein Ende gefunden hatte.

/Gute Arbeit, Sohn, lobte Kakarott den Helden.

„Er hat's geschafft!", stellte Piccolo nun auch Fest.

„Jippieh! Du bist der größte!", jubelten auch die anderen.

Sogar Vegeta lächelte ein wenig, auch wenn er total am Ende war.

Alle hatten sich um den kleinen Krieger versammelt.

„Wahnsinn! Du hast uns gerettet!"

„Los, auf zu Dende! Der heilt Son-Gohan!"

„Du hast die Welt gerettet!"

Yamchu nahm Gohan und trug ihn dann zum göttlichen Palast. Die anderen leute der Gruppe Z folgten ihm. Piccolo jedoch zögerte etwas.

„Soll ich dir helfen, Vegeta?", fragte er höflich.

„Unsinn! Geh!", befahl Vegeta.

„War ja klar!", lächelte Piccolo und flog dann auch fort.

Vegeta blickte traurig über die Landschaft...

„Gegen die...Bin ich Peanuts! Verdammt, Kakarott! Wieso bist du gestorben? Was macht das aus mir?...Und auch Son-Gotan und Trunks...Egal...Ich werde nie stark genug sein...", sagte er schließlich resigniert, „Ich werde nie...mehr Kämpfen!"

„Leb ich noch!", fragte sich Satan, der Rücklings auf einem Felsen lag und sich re-orientierte. Der „Hurrikan" Cell hatte wahrlich dafür gesorgt, das in Satans Leben eine andere Windrichtung eingeschlagen wurde...Er wusste nun, das er nicht gerade der Stärkste war. Jedoch kannte er die anderen Kämpfer nicht. Und zuzugeben, das er nicht der Stärkste war, würde noch auf einem ganz anderen Blatt stehen, „Sieht so aus! Was waren das für Typen?"

Auch der Reporter und sein Kameramann lebten noch und erhoben sich auch schon wieder, „Mister Satan! Was ist passiert?"

„Häh?...Nun...äh...also...", stammelte der Champion, „Ich habe Cell erledigt!"

„Was!"

„Ich hab den Trick durchschaut und Cell zum Teufel gejagt!", log er.

„Und die anderen?"

„Sind gegangen!"

„Unglaublich! Dann ist die Welt jetzt von Cell befreit?"

„So ist es! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Bürger der Welt! Die Frohe Botschaft lautet: Die Welt ist gerettet! Mister Satan hat es getan!", erklärte der Nachrichten-Sprecher den Bewohnern der Erde.

Der Jubel der Erde hielt sich kaum in Grenzen!

-----

Vor dem göttlichen Palast hatte Dende gerade C18 geheilt.

„Dende, das ist eine Killerin!", warnte Yamchu. Er schien inzwischen auch zu glauben, das es Cyborgs gab.

„So ein Quatsch!", widersprach Krillin, „Wir sind bei Gott! Cell ist Tot! Son-Gohan hat ihn.."

„Son-Gohan!", hakte C18 nach.

„Ja! Er ist Stärker als du! Also Achtung!", warnte Yamchu.

„Bedank dich bei Krillin. Er hat sich um dich gekümmert!", empfahl Piccolo.

„...", C18 wusste nicht, was sie so davon halten sollte.

„Naja, einer musste es tun!", Krillin war ja so bescheiden.

„Krillin ist in C18 verknallt!", posaunte Son-Gohan hinaus.

„Schnauze!", befahl Krillin und haute Gohan dafür eine runter. So etwas sagte man doch nicht so laut!

„Ne, echt jetzt?", Yamchu konnte es nicht fassen.

„In C18?", fragte Tenshinhan, der auch die ganze Zeit da war.

„Hmpf...Quatsch! ich und die Glatze? No way!", sagte C18 und hüpfte von Gottes Plattform. Zumindest hat sie nichts über seine Größe gesagt.

„Ein mieser Charakter...Dumme Sau!", rief Yamchu entrüstet. Der hat's Nötig...wo er früher sogar mal Angst vor Frauen hatte.

„Cool bleiben!", empfahl Tenshinhan.

„Lasst uns die Dragonballs einsetzen, um Trunks und Andere wieder zu beleben!", schlug Piccolo vor.

„Ja, gut!", Popo hielt schon die Schale mit den 7 Kugeln bereit.

„he, Krillin. Nimm's nicht so tragisch!", munterte Gohan den Mönch auf.

„Sniff...Lass mich!", schniefte Krillin.

Und schon war der Drache, der Wünsche erfüllt, da!

„Häh? Es wird Dunkel!", fragte sich C18, die noch gar nicht so weit geflogen war, „Was ist das?"

„Shenlong, mach alle Lebendig, die Cell getötet hat!", lautete der erste Wunsch. Ob das auch die Menschen betraf, die Cell aufgesaugt hatte?

Keine Sekunde war Trunks auch wieder Lebendig.

„Son-Goku ist nicht dabei! Geht also nicht.", stellte Piccolo fest.

„Ein Wunsch ist noch frei! Wie lautet er?", fragte Shenlong.

Doch es war so wie festgestellt...Keiner konnte mehr als 2mal wieder lebendig gemacht werden, also auch nicht Kakarott.

/Hallo, Son-Goku Hier, meldete sich eine Stimme aus dem Jenseits/Hört mir zu! Bulma hat mal zu mir gesagt, ich zöge böse Typen geradezu an. Und wenn man es Recht bedenkt, stimmt das sogar...Ich habe das Gefühl, für den Frieden der Welt ist es besser, wenn ich nicht da bin. Das sieht Meister Kaio auch so. Ich bin auch nicht böse darüber. Stellt euch vor, ich bekomme einen Sonderbonus, weil ich die Welt gerettet habe! Deshalb existiere ich nicht, wie alle anderen, nur als Seele, sondern ich darf meinen Körper behalten. Und das beste ist, dass der nicht altert, weil ich a schon tot bin. Super, was? Meister Kaio bleibt auch hier, außerdem gibt's hier Leute von früher, es wird also nicht langweilig...Sagt nur Chichi und Son-Gohan, wie Leid es mir tut, dass ich nicht mehr bei ihnen bin. Aber Son-Gohan ist jetzt Stärker als ich./

„ist gar nicht wahr!", verteidigte sich Gohan.

/So, ich muss Schluss machen! Im Jenseits sehen wir uns Wieder! Lebt Wohl, mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Kakarott von seinen Freunden...Für immer?

„Son-Goku!"

„...Der freut sich richtig! Also kein Grund, traurig zu sein!", meinte Krillin.

„Hallo, ich warte nicht ewig! Ihr habt noch einen Wunsch frei!", drängte Shenlong.

„Los, sonst verschwindet Shenlong wieder!"

„Meine Freundin wünscht sich eine teure Halskette. Aber das geht wohl nicht.", meinte Yamchu.

„Shenlong! Kannst du C17 und C18 zurück in Menschen verwandeln?", fragte Krillin den großen Drachen.

„Nein. Das liegt leider nicht in meiner Kompetenz. Das kann ich leider nicht machen...", dröhnte der Drache.

„Also nicht..."

„Weso C17? Der ist doch tot!", meinte Yamchu.

„Muss nicht sein. Als Opfer von Cell könnte er teil des ersten Wunsches gewesen sein.", meinte Piccolo hingegen.

„Kannst du den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus außer Kraft setzen?", versuchte Krillin es auf ein Neues.

„Ja, das geht. Das kann ich. Und schon ist es erledigt! Also dann, lebt wohl!", erklärte der Drache und verschwand.

„Was war'n das für Wunsch?", fragte Trunks abwertend.

„na ja, das ist doch Furchtbar, mit einer Bombe zu leben!", verteidigte Krillin, „Sorry, Yamchu, bist du mir Böse?"

„Was? Quatsch! Das war doch nur Spaß! Dafür wird Shenlong doch nicht bemüht!", meinte Yamchu.

„Aber Sag mal, Krillin...Wieso auch C17?", fragte Tenshinhan.

„Naja, ich mag C18 und C17 passt doch gut zu ihr. Das ist also nur Gerecht.", fand Krillin.

„Dich hat's ja voll erwischt!", bemerkte Piccolo.

Da tauchte C18 auf, die alles mitangehört hatte! Vom ersten Wunsch an! „Idiot! C17 ist mein Bruder, Doofi!"

Alle guckten Sie komisch an.

„Aber mach dir keine Hoffnungen! Und erwarte wegen der Bombe auch keinen Dank! Glatzkopf!", rief C18 und wandte sich zum Gehen um, „Bis dann!", und schon war Sie weg.

„Bis dann? Es besteht also noch Hoffnung für dich!", sagte Yamchu zu dem leicht verwirrten Glatzkopf, „Aber sie hat doch einen miesen Charakter!"

„Das verstehe, wer will!", meinte Piccolo, der anscheinend keine Ahnung von..."Menschenkram" hatte.

„Ich vermisse Son-Goku! Meinen besten Freund!", meldete Krillin nach einer Weile.

„Ich geh dann mal. Chao-Zu wartet...", meinte Tenshinhan, während er sich dem Rand der Plattform näherte, „Wir sehen uns wohl nicht wieder...Lebt wohl!"

„Du auch!"

„Und grüße Chao-Zu!"

„Mach ich. Trunks, jetzt wirst du keine Schwierigkeiten mehr haben, die Cyborg in der Zukunft zu vernichten. Viel Glück!", wünschte der dreiäugige Mann.

„Danke!"

Und schon war Tenshinhan fort.

„Gehen wir auch?"

„Wann fährst du in die Zukunft?", fragte Gohan neugierig.

„Das hat Zeit bis Morgen.", meinte Trunks.

„Dann bis Morgen."

„Piccolo, bleibst du hier?", fragte Gohan seien großen Freund.

„Ja, sieht so aus."

„Darf ich dich auch Besuchen?"

„Jederzeit!"

„Tschüss, Dende!"

„Mach's gut, Popo!"

„Komm wieder..."

Und damit waren auch Yamchu, Krillin, Trunks und Son-Gohan auf dem Weg nach Hause. Sie flogen auch an Meister Quitte vorbei, der alles mitverfolgt hatte. Dann teilten Sie sich auf. Gohan flog in Richtung Südosten, Yamchu und Trunks in Richtung westliche Hauptstadt und Krillin...Keine Ahnung.

Yamchu erzählte Trunks unterwegs, was Vegeta nach dem Tod seines Sohnes gemacht hatte.

„Was...Mein Vater?"

„Ja. Er hat deinen Tod nicht ertragen und Cell angegriffen!", erklärte Yamchu.

„Das hat mein Vater für mich getan!", freute sich Trunks.

Als Gohan seiner Mutter Die Nachricht von den Beiden toten Familienmitgliedern überbrachte, brach Sie in Tränen aus. Sie war übrigens auch noch Schwanger...

Am Tag darauf...

...verabschiedeten sich alle von Trunks. Außerdem trugen Sie alle schwarze Armbinden, um Kakarotts Beerdigung zu...bekunden.

Und schon war Trunks weg...

In der Zukunft räumte er zunächst mit den Beiden Cyborgs auf und danach mit Cell. Die Städte in der Zukunft erholten sich auch wieder und bald war es so, wie im Normalen Zeitfluss. Ob Trunks auch irgendwann nach Namek reisen würde, um den Dende von dort als Gott mitzunehmen? Möglich wäre es ja!


	26. Abenteuer im Jenseits

17. Abenteuer im Jenseits:

„Hey, Meister Kaio, kannst du nicht schneller? Wir sind zu langsam!", meckerte Kakarott. Er war fast am Ende des Schlangenpfads in Richtung Enma-Daios Büro.

Die 4 (plus 1) waren unterwegs zum Planeten des Dai Kaio. Kakarott wie immer ungeduldig vorne hinaus, danach Meister Kaio, der alle Ruhe der Welt hatte und mit ihm Bananas, der Affe, der Gotan trug und Gregory, die kleine Grille.

„Wie oft muss ich das noch sagen? Die Zeit spielt hier keine Rolle! Wir sind im Jenseits!", meinte Kaio gutmütig, „Wir müssen zum Flugzeug, das uns zum Planeten des Dai Kaios bringt...Wir sind bald da. Aber sei gefälligst höflich zu ihm. Er ist eine hohe Persönlichkeit und steht über uns vier Kaios der Galaxien. Ein wichtiger Mann!"

Doch Kakarott wollte nicht hören und rann aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Junge zu dem Büro des Enma-Daios. Nach einer Weile kam er zurück und fragte, wo das Flugzeug denn sei.

„Im Flughafen neben dem Büro des Enma-Daios...", antwortete Kaio.

„Oh, danke!", und schon war Kakarott wieder verschwunden. Nach einer Weile kam er jedoch schon wieder zurück und krallte sich Bananas, Gotan, Gregory und Meister Kaio.

„Ach ich habe vergessen, so geht es ja viel besser!", lachte Kakarott und teleportierte sich zusammen mit seinen Freunden direkt zum Büro desjenigen, der die Unterwelt befehligte, Enma-Daio.

„Ah! Hallo Enma!", begrüßte Kakarott fröhlich den riesigen Mann, der hinter einem fast ebenso riesigen Schreibtisch saß und die Toten in Bücher eintrug.

„Mensch, Goku! Sei doch etwas höflicher!!", mahnte Meister Kaio.

„Hallo Son-Goku! Du schon wieder hier?", fragte Enma-Daio genervt.

„Ja, auf Durchreise..."

„Meister Kaio! Wie um Himmels willen, sind Sie denn gestorben?", fragte Enma verdutzt.

Der ehrenwerte Kaio allerdings platzte gleich vor Wut. Kakarott drängte ihn, endlich zum Flugzeug zu gehen.

-----

„Wow! Das ist also der Flugplatz!", staunte Kakarott, als er die vielen glanzvollen Flugzeuge sah, die sich stolz in den Himmel erhoben, „Welches ist unseres?"

„Da ist es!", Meister Kaio zeigte auf die wohl einzige Rostlaube, die inmitten dem Glanz der anderen Vögel saß.

„So eine Rostlaube?", Kakarott war sichtlich enttäuscht, stieg aber dennoch ein. Es versprach spannend zu werden, auf dem Planeten des Dai Kaios.

Während des Flugs wachte Gotan dann endlich auf...

„Wo bin ich?", fragte er, als er sich die Augen rieb.

„Ah, Gotan, bist du endlich wach?", fragte Kakarott fröhlich wie immer, „Also eigentlich könntest du wieder ins Diesseits zurück, wo du doch wieder lebst..."

„Ich lebe wieder?"

„Der Heiligenschein ist weg. Unsere Freunde haben schon Shenlong darum gebeten.", erklärte Kakarott.

„Dann hat Son-Gohan Cell also erledigt.", stellte Gotan fest.

„Genau! Woher weißt du das?", fragte Kakarott verblüfft.

„Ach, unwichtig...OH! Wer...?", fragte Gotan erstaunt, als er Meister Kaio erblickte, „Wer ist diese große Marinekäfer?!"

Meister Kaio kicherte, „Mich juckt es, mich juckt es am Popo, denn ich bin ...Meister Kaio!"

„Du bist Meister Kaio??", fragte Gotan noch mal, „Gut! Ich will bei dir Trainieren!!"

„Oh? Gut...Dann...bring mich zum Lachen!", befahl Kaio.

„Ich wollte keine Comedy trainieren!"

„Nicht?...Du musst mich aber trotzdem zum Lachen bringen! So ist die Regel bei mir! Kein Wortwitz, kein Training!", stellte Kaio.

„Was?...Mist...", eigentlich ging das so gar nicht auf Kommando, Gotan musste sich was gutes einfallen lassen, „Was ist unsichtbar und riecht nach Hase?"

Kaio war geschockt...Er überlegte kurz und fing dann an wien Irrer zu lachen.

„Sieg.", lächelte Gotan schlicht.

„Gut, wirklich gut. Sag bloß, du hast Komik studiert...Nun bist du mein Schüler!", erklärte Kaio, schnippte kurz mit den Fingern und schon hatte Gotan wieder seinen alten, seinem Vater ähnlichen, Kampfanzug an. Allerdings mit dem Symbol des Kaios drauf!

Und dann waren Sie auch schon da!

Der Planet des Dai Kaios war etwa 4mal größer als der Planet des nördlichen Kaios (Anm. v. Autor: Die anderen Kaio-Planeten haben wir noch nie gesehen xD). Das Zentrum des Planeten, den Palast des Dai Kaios war ganz klar zu sehen.

Auf dem Weg vom Flugzeug zum Palast sahen Kakarott, Kaio, Gotan, Bananas und Gregory verschiedene Kämpfer aus allen erdenklichen Zonen des Universums trainieren. Mitunter waren dort auch welche, die schon 2000 trainiert hatten, jedoch auch von der Erde stammten! Andere wiederum waren damit beschäftigt, 4 Millionen Liegestütze zu absolvieren oder Trainings-Kämpfe zu veranstalten. Im großen und ganzen jedoch, waren alle Kämpfer friedlich.

„WAHNSINN!", schrie Meister Kaio auf, als Sie sich dem Palast näherten. Knapp davor stand ein Luxus-Wagen, Marke Oldtimer. Im Gegensatz zu den irdischen Autos hatte es nämlich Reifen, die den Boden berührten! Meister Kaio wuselte um das Auto herum und bestaunte es von allen Seiten, bis...

„Ich glaub's nicht? DU?!!", rief eine unbekannte Stimme entsetzt.

Meister Kaio drehte sich um, „Was? Du?! Der Kaio des Ostens!"

Die Beiden stritten sich eine ganze Weile über dies und jenes. Sie schienen schon seit langem ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu führen. Bis das dem östliche Kaio auffiel, das der nördliche ja einen Heiligenschein hatte. Was ja bedeutete, das er tot war. Der Östliche begann, darüber herzuziehen.

Dann erschien er endlich, er Dai Kaio (Kaio-Daio-Sama)! Als er reingeschneit kam, wurde er von einer kleinen Explosion und fetziger Musik begleitet. Trotz seiner unwürdigen Erscheinung knieten alle vor ihm nieder – Außer Kakarott!

„Verdammt! Son-Goku! Du musst Niederknien! Das ist der Dai Kaio!!", flehte der nördliche Kaio seinen Schüler an. Der Östliche kicherte.

Schließlich fügte sein Schüler sich dann doch.

Der Dai Kaio stellte die Musik ab und begrüßte seine Ankömmlinge. Außerdem berichtete er davon, dass Cell wirklich in der Hölle gelandet war, nur hatte er dort einen Aufstand angezettelt, um den sich der Dai Kaio kümmern müsste. Der Nördliche jedoch schlug vor, Paikuhan, der Schüler des Östlichen, und seine Beiden eigenen Schüler loszuschicken.

-----

Dort angekommen, wurden die Drei auch schon von den „Hell" (engl.: Hölle) – Brüdern erwartet.

„LOS! Sag uns sofort, wie wir hier rauskommen, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!", forderte Cell, als er einem Hell-Bruder auf den Kopf trat. Dieser hatte zuviel Angst, um den Mund aufzumachen, „Na, wird's bald?!"

Auch andere ehemalige Gegner Kakarotts waren dort versammelt: Die Ginyu Force, Freezer und sein Vater...und eben auch die Cyborgs.

Kakarott kam gerade rechtzeitig, als Rekoom einen der Hell-Brüder gegen den Nadel-Berg auf der anderen Seite des Blutsees werfen wollte. Er fing den Hell-Bro mitten in der Luft.

„Son-Goku!!", riefen alle Bösewichter erstaunt.

„Also ihr steckt dahinter?!", fragte Kakarott verärgert.

Freezer ordnete sogleich an, seine Ginyu Force (minus Ginyu) auf Kakarott zu hetzen. Doch Kakarott hatte dabei keinerlei Probleme und schickte Sie als Super-Saiyajin in die Wüste.

„Vielleicht hätte ich nicht mitkommen müssen...", überlegte Gotan.

Paikuhan derweil bekam Besuch von Cell, den er aber ohne Probleme in den Blutsee warf! Kein Wimpernschlag weiter, stand er vor King Cold und rammte ihm seinen Ellbogen in den Bauch. Dann schnappte er sich auch Freezer und warf Beide ebenfalls in den Blutsee. Danach fuhr er seine Aura hoch und schleuderte alle Fieslinge in den Nadelberg.

Und so konnten die übrigen Hell-Brüder die Fieslinge dann einsperren.

Die drei kehrten zum Planeten des Dai Kaio, wo Paikuhan wieder zu seinem Meister zurückkehrte und der Kaio des Nordens Kakarott und Gotan herumführte...

„Hallo? Hallo, jemand zu Hause?", rief Kaio, als Sie vor einem großen Gebäude standen.

In dem Haus waren sämtliche Schüler Meister Kaios Untergebracht. Kakarott und Gotan wurden ihnen als Neulinge vorgestellt.

Dort waren so ziemlich alle Rassen der Nördlichen Galaxie von ihren Stärksten Artgenossen vertreten. Alle dort, hatten mindestens einmal für ihr Volk eingestanden! Ihr Anführer dort hieß Olibu, ein blondgelockter Hüne, der trotz seines Aussehens sehr freundlich erschien. Er kam, wie Kakarott auch von der Erde!

Als die Schüler Kaios sich vorstellten und sich mit Kakarott anfreundeten, hörte man auf einmal fröhlich-hämischen Singsang aus der Ferne immer näher kommen.

Es waren die 3 anderen Kaios!

Der Kaio des Ostens war ein kleiner Mann, der nur einen gezwirbelten Fühler auf dem Kopf hatte und ein Monokel trug.

Der des Westens war eine Frau! Sie hatte ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit „Miss Marple". Aber Im Moment schien Sie eher Schadenfroh als Scharfsinnig.

Und der Kaio des Südens war hochgewachsen und sah auch sehr sommerlich aus.

Der östliche Kaio hatte seinen Freunden von des Nördlichen Malheur erzählt und nun hatten die 2 weiteren wissen wollen, wie das nun aussah...Ein Kaio, der selbst ein Toter war...So etwas hatte es noch nie gegeben!

Zur Feier des Tages wollten Sie ein Turnier veranstalten, in dem sich alle Schüler der Kaios messen konnten. Es kam schließlich auch nicht alle Tage vor, das sich die Kaios so nahe waren!

Nach dem Spektakel gingen alle Krieger und ihre Lehrer, die Kaios zu dem Dai Kaio, um etwas über das bevorstehende Turnier zu erfahren. Zum Beispiel, wo es denn stattfand...

-----

„Hm...Nun ja...so ein Turnier ist ja so keine Schlechte Idee...Ein Turnier hat es lange nicht mehr gegeben!", freute sich der Dai Kaio, „Und der Preis wird eine freie Trainingsstunde von mir sein!"

Alle Kämpfer freuten sich darüber, weil es Regel war, dass man Jahrtausende dafür trainieren muss, um nur einmal eine Stunde mit dem Dai Kaio trainieren zu dürfen. Also, es war eine große Ehre für den Sieger!!

Dann sprang der Dai Kaio von seinem Thron auf und bat die Anderen, ihm zu Folgen. Er führte Sie einen langen Gang hinunter, während er immer wieder fröhlich „Turnier" murmelte. Sodann waren Sie an einer großen Tür angelangt, wo der Dai Kaio anhielt und Sie feierlich öffnete, „Hier wird das Turnier stattfinden!", erklärte er.

Der Raum, zu dem Uns der Dai Kaio hingeführt hatte, war unglaublich riesig. Eigentlich war der Raum Schwarz und Bodenlos, doch hier und da schwebten Felsen in der Luft, die aussahen wie Asterioden oder ganze Planeten! Es sah aus, als würde man mitten im Universum stehen!

„Moment mal! Und warum darf der Kleine mitmachen? Der ist noch nicht mal ein laufender Meter!", weigerte sich der Kaio des Westens, „Er soll vorher in einem Rennen gegen mich antreten!"

„Was? Wieso soll die olle Kuh das entscheiden? Ein Rennen? Kein Problem! Die Alte überrunde ich in Null Komma Nichts!", meinte Gotan leicht verärgert.

„Ach, jetzt kommt das schon wieder...", seufzte der Südliche Kaio.

Die Kaio Dame stieg munter fröhlich auf ihr Mofa, auf dem Überall Aufkleber „Kaio" drauf waren.

„Das ist Unfair!!", Gotan war entsetzt.

„Fertig?", der südliche Kaio hatte sich bereit erklärt, das Startzeichen zu geben.

„Ferrrtiiiig!!", trällerte die Kaio-Frau.

„..."

„Und LOOOOOS!", der Südliche ließ die Korken knalln!

Die Kaio-Frau war schnell!...Das Rennen ging mitten durch einen Asteroiden-Gürtel und Gotan bekam allmählich Probleme, ihr zu Folgen, denn Sie schien ihm Steine in den Weg zu werfen.

Da! Fast wäre Gotan gegen einen Planeten geknallt! Doch er konnte sich noch einmal abstoßen...Wertvolle Sekunden gingen ihm verloren und Die Westliche fühlte schon den Sieges-Champagner.

„Kuckuck!", auf einmal flog Gotan neben ihr.

„Huch!", rief die Westliche erstaunt//Er ist besser, als ich gedacht habe...Aber noch hast du mich nicht besiegt, Schätzchen!//

Die Westliche packte ihren Turbo-Boost aus und war der Zielgeraden schon bedrohlich nahe. Auch Gotan gab noch mal Schub! Und schließlich flogen Beide Gleichzeitig ins Ziel ein!

„Huh?!"

„Hä?"

Der Dai Kaio saß gemütlich auf dem Ziel-Torbogen und hielt die Siegermedaille in den Händen, „Nun, der Sieger ist..."

„Huh, hu, hu, hu...Das bin natürlich ich!", trällerte die Westliche vor Vorfreude.

„...Bin ich!!", sagte der Dai Kaio stattdessen.

„Waaaaas?!", riefen Gotan und die Westliche gleichzeitig.

„Ja, ja...Ich war als erster Im Ziel, also bin ich Sieger!", erklärte der Dai Kaio und hängte sich die Medaille über den langen Bart.

„Uff!!"

-----

Schon war der Tag des Turniers gekommen! Ein Feuerwerk wurde veranstaltet und alle waren gut Gelaunt!

Mitten in diesem All-Ähnlichen Raum war nun das Stadium auf einem Zapfenförmigen Asteroiden. Es war genug Platz für alle da und die Zuschauer jubelten. Natürlich waren das Alle Kämpfer...Aber Sie wollten von den Zuschauer-Plätzen aus auch etwas lernen.

Die Kaios gaben ihren Schülern letzte Anweisungen, bevor Sie in den Ring steigen würden.

„Wir MÜSSEN Gewinnen! Andernfalls kriegt ihr Nie wieder etwas zu Essen!", erklärte Die Westliche.

„Erinnert euch, worüber wir gesprochen haben...", erinnerte Der Südliche.

„Mit dir als Champion kann ich gar nicht Verlieren, Paikuhan!", freute sich der Östliche.

„Ja, Meister."

„Habt ihr das gehört? Paikuhan tritt auch im Turnier an!", jubelte Kakarott.

„Ja, aber vergiss nicht, wie Stark er ist! Seid Vorsichtig!", mahnte der Nördliche.

Nun hatte der Ringrichter (ein echter Pilzkopf) das Wort, „Willkommen zum Großen Turnier des Jenseits! Wir feiern hier auch den Tod des Kaios der Nördlichen Galaxie!!!"

Alle jubelten...Nur der Nördliche nicht.

„Der Preis für den Sieg wird eine Trainingsstunde mit dem Dai Kaio sein!! Dai Kaio, Sie haben das Wort!!", bot der Moderator an.

„Äh...Ja! Ich wünsche gute und faire Kämpfe! Gebt euer Bestes und macht uns keine Schande!!", wünschte der Dai Kaio, „Ich erkläre das Turnier hiermit für eröffnet!"

Die Zuschauer jubelten wieder. Jetzt konnte es losgehen!

Die Turnierhelfen trugen eine Tafel mit den Namen herein, die zeigten, wer gegen Wen kämpfte. Außerdem erläuterte der Ringrichter die Spielregeln, „Verboten ist, wer den Ring verlässt, wer anfängt zu heulen und wer K.O. geht! Was auch verboten ist, den Gegner die Augen auszustechen oder unterhalb der Gürtellinie zu berühren! Und der Clou ist, man kann den Gegner nicht umbringen, denn ihr seid alle schon Tot!"

//Außer einen.//, überlegte Gotan.

Nun heizte der Sprecher die Stimmung noch einmal an, „WOLLT IHR GEWINNEN?"

„JEAAAAH!!"

„WOLLT IHR DEN PREIS?!!"

„JEAAAH!"

„SEID IHR OKAY?!!"

„JEAAAAH!"

Der erste Kampf lief zwischen Olibu, aus dem Lager des Nordens und Chapuchai, aus dem Lager des Westens.

„Chapuchai!! Lass dich nicht von seiner Größe beeindrucken!", empfahl die Trainerin. Chapuchai war in der Tat ein Gnom...er war nur ein Fünftel so groß wie Olibu!

Olibu griff an, doch weil Chapuchai so klein war, hatte Olibu so seine Probleme, ihn zu treffen.

Und auf einmal geschah etwas merkwürdiges: aus einem Chapuchai wurden gleich 7 Stück!! Olibu schaffte es, alle zu verwirren und so knallten die 7 Chapuchais mit ihren Köpfen aneinander und verfielen ins K.O.!

Sieger: Olibu!

Der nächste Kampf mit einem aus dem Lager des Nordens war Kakarott gegen Caterpie (Sättapii, heißt Raupe zu Deutsch), der Favourit des Südens!

„Komm, Caterpie! Gib alles!", rief der Südliche ihm zu.

Der Kampf ging los und zunächst wich Kakarott seinem Gegner nur aus...Auf einmal machte Kakarott den Fehler und war über seinem Gegner! Caterpie ließ seine oberen Arme wachsen und packte Kakarott an den Füßen und zog ihn hinunter. Caterpie packte seinen Gegner und hielt ihn mit seinen 5 Armpaaren fest! Zuerst geschah nichts, doch dann änderte Caterpie seinen Griff und fing an, Kakarott zu kitzeln.

„Oh ja...Seine Geheimwaffe! Der Kitzel-Terror! Dem konnte noch niemand widerstehen!", triumphierte der südliche Kaio.

So kitzelte Caterpie Kakarott eine ganze Weile lang, bis Kakarott seine Energie entfachte und Caterpie hoch schleuderte. Als dieser nach einer Luftschraube wieder auf dem Boden ankam, fiel er auf die Knie und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

„Was isn nu los?", fragte Kakarott verdutzt.

Dann wurde Caterpie weiß und schwang Fäden um sich herum.

„Ah! Ich weiß!", meldete der Südliche, „Caterpie verwandelt sich! Er wird zum Schmetterling! Seine Ultimative Form!"

„Und wann genau wird das sein?", fragte der Moderator.

„In 400 Jahren!", erklärte der Südliche.

Alle kippten um. So lange konnte keiner mit dem Turnier warten! Also erklärte der Dai Kaio Kakarott zum Gewinner.

Danach fand der Kampf zwischen Gotan und Olibu statt.

Olibu überlegte sich, warum er immer die kleinen Gegner abbekam. Doch Gotan war da ein wenig stärker als sein Vorgänger.

Aber weil Gotan keinen Super-Saiyajin einsetzte, gewann Olibu.

Und nach einigen weiteren Kämpfen war es soweit! Paikuhan und Kakarott bestritten den Final-Kampf!!

Der Kaio des Ostens hatte mit dem des Nordens gewettet...Würde Kakarott gewinnen, würde der Kaio des Nordens den Planeten des Ostens bekommen. Würde jedoch Paikuhan gewinnen...So würde der Kaio des Nordens dem des Ostens auf ewig Diener sein!

Es ging gleich zur Sache und Beide gaben Alles! Alles? Nicht wirklich...Nach einer Weile zog Paikuhan seine schweren Klamotten aus und kämpfte nun noch härter! Kakarott hingegen schleuderte die Klamotten locker von der Plattform und verwandelte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin!

Jetzt ging es wirklich zur Sache!! Der Kampf wurde heftiger und verlagerte sich daher stark auf den Raum über dem Turnier-Ring.

Paikuhan erzeugte einen Tornado, der alles im Stadion wegfegte (inklusive der Westlichen Perücke!). Er ließ sich nur durch Kakarott beherztes Eingreifen aufhalten.

Nach einer ganzen Weile Kämpfen schleuderte Kakarott Paikuhan schließlich gegen die Wand, hinter welcher der Dai Kaio thronte. Damit war der Kamp beendet. Und somit hatte auch der Kaio des Nordens sein Gesicht gewahrt und die Wette gewonnen!

Doch der Dai Kaio war da anderer Ansicht! „Beide Kämpfer sind Disqualifiziert!"

Alle waren entsetzt! Wie konnte das passieren?

„Das mag schon sein, Goku. Aber gibst du zu, das ihr, Du und Paikuhan die Decke des Stadions berührt habt? Laut Artikel 3, Absatz 9, Paragraph 1351 in dem offiziellen Regelbuch heißt es, die Decke des Stadions ist das selbe wie der Bereich außerhalb des Rings! Weil, wenn ihr auf dem Kopf steht ist die Decke der Boden und anders herum ist der Boden die Decke! Also seid ihr disqualifiziert!"

Kakarott verstand es mal wieder nicht...Aber auch die anderen hatten ihre Probleme.

„Ist doch ganz einfach! Nur der Kampfring darf berührt werden. Nur dieses Viereck! Sonst Nichts!", meinte Gotan.

„Das ist richtig, mein Kleiner!...Aber euer Kampf war Genial! Also werdet ihr BEIDE als Bonus eine Trainingsstunde von mir erhalten...in zwei oder drei hundert Jahren!", erklärte der Dai Kaio. Alle kippten um, außer Kakarott.

Der hingegen freute sich richtig, „Ich werde da sein!"

Und nachdem Die Kaios mit ihren Schützlingen wieder gegangen waren...

//Gut...Denn ich werde 2 bzw. 3 Hundert Jahre brauchen, um einmal ANNÄHERND so gut wie sie zu werden!//, dachte der Dai Kaio im Stillen.


	27. Growing up

1. Growing up:

Gut! Soweit so Gut! Nun...Dies hier wird kein wirkliches Fanfic Kapitel, aber es sagt einiges über die Natur der Saiyajin aus!

Hier werde ich alles über ihr Aufwachsen erzählen Deshalb heißt es auch „Growing up" – Aufwachsen! Eigentlich wächst nur Son-Gotan als Voll-Saiyajin auf. Aber ich kann mir Vorstellen, das ihr auch etwas über die Pubertät der Saiyajin generell etwas wissen wollt. Von der ersten Zahnlücke, bis hin zur vollen Geschlechtsreife wird hier alles aufgeführt! Plus: Gotans Eigenheiten und Techniken!

-----

1. Zähne:

Bei Saiyajin ist es nicht üblich, das Sie einen Milchzahn nach dem anderen verlieren. Nein, als Energie-Vertilger ist es nötig, das Sie immer gleichfest zubeißen können! Deshalb fallen ihnen alle Zähne auf einmal aus und wachsen innerhalb von nur 5 Tagen wieder nach! Allerdings wird in dieser kurzen Zeit auch ihr Kiefer um einiges Kräftiger und ihre neuen Zähne werden auch um einiges härter sein. Sie können sogar Stahl einfach so zerbeißen, als wäre es Schokolade aus der Mikrowelle!

Also besser nicht auf die Zunge beißen!

Geschieht im 8.-11. Lebensjahr.

2. Saiyajinschwanz:

Bei Kindern ist der Schwanz zu kurz, als das er als Gürtel dienen kann! Im Erwachsenen-Alter wächst er jedoch ziemlich, so dass er sogar als Gürtel benutzt werden kann, wenn ein Saiyajin ein wenig pummelig geraten ist! Zudem wird das Fell dunkler. Obwohl auch das je nachdem erblich ist. Die Farbe kann sogar ins rötliche gehen!

3. Die geschlechtsspezifische Metarmorphose (mit anderen Worten: Die Pubertät, Das Erwachsenwerden)

Einige von euch werden jetzt anfangen zu kichern oder sich dumme Dinge vorstellen. Ich jedoch gehe daran, wie ein Arzt – OBJEKTIV!

In erster Linie ist das Erwachsenwerden eines Saiyajin darauf ausgelegt, ihn nicht beim kämpfen zu behindern (wie etwa bei den weiblichen Saiyajin mit ihren „Tagen")

Und ich habe die menschliche Pubertät zum Vergleich daneben dargestellt.

Nun ja, los geht's, Lady's First!

3 a) Vom Mädchen zur Frau:

Wachstum:

Mensch: 8. – 15. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: 8. – 15. Lebensjahr.

Wachstum von Scheide und Gebärmutter:

Mensch: 8. – 13. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: 8.-13. Lebensjahr.

Schambehaarung (komplett):

Mensch: 8.-13. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: Gar nicht!

Beginn der Brustentwicklung:

Mensch: 9.-16. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: 12.-15. Lebensjahr.

Die erste Monatblutung:

Mensch: 10.-16. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: 14.-17. Lebensjahr.

Regelmäßigkeit der Monatsblutung:

Mensch: Jeden Monat; Saiyajin: 1mal im Jahr (meistens Frühling).

Volle Brustentwicklung:

Mensch: 12.-17. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: 15.-16. Lebensjahr.

Akne (Nicht Unbedingt):

Mensch: etwa 14.-15. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: Gar nicht!

Intimsphärenbeanspruchung:

Mensch: etwa 10.-12. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: etwa 10.-12. Lebensjahr

3 b) Vom Jungen zum Mann:

Hodenwachstum:

Mensch: 9.-14. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: 9.-14. Lebensjahr.

Schambehaarung:

Mensch: 10.-15. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: Gar nicht!

Achselbehaarung:

Mensch: etwa: 12.-14. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: Gar nicht!

Oberlippenflaum und Stimmbruch:

Mensch: 12.-15. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: 12.-15. Lebensjahr.

(Bei Beiden kann der Oberlippenflaum auch ausbleiben)

Peniswachstum:

Mensch: 10.-15. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: 10.-15. Lebensjahr.

Erster Wachstumsschub:

Mensch: 11.-14. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: 11.-14. Lebensjahr.

Ende des Längenwachstums:

Mensch: 15.-21. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: 15.-21. Lebensjahr.

Reife Samenzellen:

Mensch: 15.-16. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: 15.-16. Lebensjahr.

Erster nächtlicher Samenerguss:

Mensch: 14.-17. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: 13.-16. Lebensjahr.

Akne (Nicht unbedingt):

Mensch: 14.-17. Lebensjahr; Saiyajin: etwa 10.-12. Lebensjahr

Bei beiden gibt es natürlich Abweichungen im Alter. Das ist auch normal so, denn es sind schließlich die individuellen Gene, die alles Lenken.

(so hört das Wachstum bei Vegeta wahrscheinlich erst mit 60 auf xD)

Und ist euch schon aufgefallen, das die Saiyajin keine Normale Schambehaarung haben? Die haben Sie aus einem bestimmten Grund nicht...

Jedes einzelne Haar steckt wie ein Grashalm in der Haut. Es sprießt aus der sogenannten Follikeln und ist umgeben von einem winzigen Muskel. Der Muskel betätigt sich, wenn wir Menschen frieren oder uns fürchten. Daher kommt die Gänsehaut!

Aber bei den Saiyajin ist eben noch diese Kleinigkeit, das sie bei Vollmond zu riesigen Affen werden, den Oozarus! Und dabei werden die Follikel aktiv. Im Normalzustand halten sich diese dann für den Moment der Verwandlung bereit...Aber wenn Sie nicht gebraucht werden, gibt es diese Haare auch nicht. Das kommt auch daher, das sich die Ur-Saiyajin in einem warmen Klima entwickelt haben und durch ihren ständigen Hunger Nahrung zu sich nehmen, was auch noch mal für Wärme Sorgt. Energie summiert sich ja aus Licht und Wärme.

Und nun kommen wir zu Son-Gotans Eigenheiten.

Als er 8 Jahre alt war, kam er tot ins Jenseits, wurde jedoch knapp 2 Stunden danach wiederbelebt. Also kein wirklicher Zeitverlust.

Als er 9 wurde, fielen ihm sämtliche Zähne aus und er wunderte sich wie und warum. Er war zwar genetisch ein vollwertiger Saiyajin, aber niemand hatte ihn über die saiyajinischen Spezialitäten aufgeklärt. Er musste von den menschlichen Gegebenheiten ausgehen. Das gehörte wohl nicht dazu :D

Und als Sie nachwuchsen, wurde der Oberkiefer ein wenig stärker bezahnt. Die Eckzähne wurden viel länger als normal, so das es aussah, wie bei Piccolo!

Akne bekam er keine :D

Im 10. Lebensjahr fingen seine Genitalien an zu wachsen xD (Gotan: Sowas sagt man doch niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicht!)

Und im 11. fing er an zu wachsen! Und das nicht zu knapp! Von 0,80 cm an zu 1,60 cm! Als er damit fertig war, war er allerdings schon 14.

Und mit 13 hatte er seinen Stimmbruch! (Gotan: von so etwas fieps redet man krächtz doch niiiicht!)

Son-Gotans im Jenseits erlernte, bzw verbesserte Techniken:

- Final Kamehame-Ha (stärker und schneller)

- Genki Dama

- Momentane Teleportation

- Super Saiyajin 2 und 3

- Höllenspirale

- Fusion

Nun konnte er endlich wieder ins Diesseits zurückkehren! Er war Stärker und größer als je zuvor! Außerdem war er auch mit einer gewissen Zukunftsahnung ausgestattet...


	28. Time of the Returning

2. Time of the Returning:

Doch kurz, bevor er zurückkehrte, entschied er, einen Abstecher zu dem toten Planeten Vegeta zu machen! Richtig: Es gab von jedem toten Planeten ein Abbild im Jenseits...mit den ebenso toten Bewohnern darauf.

Er hatte von dort aus eine kleine Information haben wollen und flog danach direkt wieder in Richtung Enma-Daio, bzw. Erde!

„Endlich wieder nach Hause!", freute sich Son-Gotan, „Ob sich da noch jemand an mich erinnert? Müsste eigentlich, denn ich habe immer noch dieselbe Art Klamotten an...

Er hatte die Frisur seines Vaters, jedoch längeres Pony und dieselbe Größe wie Vegeta. Und er hatte fast dieselben Klamotten wie sein Vater an, nur die Ärmel waren länger – wie bei einem Pulli.

Er kam am Eingang des Gottes Palastes hinaus, wo Dende, Popo und Piccolo seine Ankunft bemerkt hatten und ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrten.

"Oh? Ich wurde erwartet?", fragte Gotan erstaunt.

„Da bist du ja endlich! Wir haben alle lange auf diesen Tag gewartet...", sagte eine irgendwo vertraute Stimme.

„Son-Gohan!"

„Hmpf...Wie hast du mich erkannt? Ich hab mich doch verändert.", moserte Gohan.

„Tja, du bist nicht der einzige, der sich ändert...du bist ja auch fast so groß wie Vater geworden...Und du siehst ihm ähnlich! Wer sonst könnte das?", fragte Gotan.

„Stimmt. Aber du bist auch gewachsen.", bemerkte Gohan.

„Ja, aber nicht so wie du, Bruder...Aber erzähl mir nicht, das du seit meinem Tod schon hier hockst."

„Nein...es ist so: Dende hat deine Aura gespürt und hat fast allen Bescheid gesagt."

„Und dann kommst du...?", fragte Gotan//Eigentlich hatte ich eher Vegeta erwartet. Ob er weiß, das ich zurück bin/

„Mutter wartet auch auf dich und es gibt eine Menge Neuigkeiten. Willst du mit nach Hause kommen?", fragte Gohan fröhlich.

„Nach...Hause? Du träumst wohl...seit ich 5 bin, ist das da nicht mehr mein Zuhause!"

„Wie?...Ok, dann komm eben zu mir nach Hause!...Zuhause ist dort, wo sie dich aufnehmen, wenn du an die Tür klopfst. Und bei deiner Familie bist du jederzeit willkommen!"

„Hmm...Dann komme ich gerne mit.", willigte Gotan schließlich ein.

„Tschüss. Gute Reise.", wünschten die beiden Namekianer und schon waren die Beiden Saiyajin auf dem Weg nach Hause.

-----

„SON-GOTAN!", trällerte Chichi entzückt, als sie ihren zweitgeborenen Sohn zerdrückte, „Wie geht es dir? Warum warst du so lange im Jenseits? Warum bist du nicht zurückgekommen, du warst doch die meiste Zeit am Leben! ..."

„Aber...früher war es dir doch auch egal, ob ich da war oder nicht...warum dieser Sinneswandel?", fragte ein zerdrückter Gotan. Seine Frage war durchaus berechtigt.

Doch seine Mutter hörte nicht wirklich hin, sondern freute sich, das ihr Sohn wieder da war und sie kochte soeben das Essen zu Ende.

/Hm...anscheinend kam dieser Sinneswandel mit meinem Tod?...Ich werd's wohl nie erfahren..., dachte Son-Gotan.

Also gab es erst mal Essen.

„Achja...das hätte ich fast vergessen," erklärte Gohan zwischen einem Bissen, „wir haben jetzt noch einen Bruder!"

„Wie! Wie isn das möglich...?...Der kann höchstens 6 Jahre alt sein.", meinte Gotan.

„Das stimmt. Und er heißt Son-Goten...Er hängt öfters mit Trunks zusammen. Deshalb ist er jetzt nicht hier. Aber du wirst ihn noch kennen lernen...Er sieht genauso aus wie dein Vater als er noch ein Junge war.", erklärte Chichi.

„Sowas..."

Nach dem Essen entschieden sich Gohan und Gotan dann für eine kleine Trainingseinheit. Gohan wollte sehen, was Gotan so alles gelernt hatte und er wollte auch mal wieder vom Schreibtisch fortkommen.

„sag mal, Gohan...Seit wann ist Mutter so komisch? Sie meckert ja nicht einmal, wo du jetzt mit mir trainieren willst!"

„...", Gohan begann mit einem traurigen Schweigen, „Es ist...seit Vater tot ist...Das hat sie sehr getroffen. Und weil wir als Söhne unserem Vater auch ähnlich sehen...das hängt wohl irgendwie zusammen. Und du hast vor Goten Vater noch am ähnlichsten gesehen."

„Unsinn...Das stimmt nicht. Das liegt nur an meiner Frisur. Du siehst ihm genauso ähnlich...Aber Mutter war früher total abweisend mir gegenüber...Als wäre ich ein Eindringling."

-----

Chichi mittlerweile hatte Bulma angerufen und Sie in Kenntnis über Gotans Ankunft gesetzt. Und Bulma wieder rum hatte Vegeta, Trunks und Goten zusammengetrommelt und hatte Sie beauftragt ein spezielles Zimmer einzurichten. Sie hatte dabei den Hintergedanken gehabt, das Gotan irgendwie ein Mix aus den Dreien wäre – Zumindest mental!

Daher würden Sie es am Richtigsten machen.

Zuerst hatten Sie gemurrt, doch Bulma wusste ihre Mannen zu bändigen!

-----

„Was? Wieso kann ich nicht zur Capsule Corporation?", fragte Gotan nun etwas genervt. Er wollte Vegeta unbedingt wiedersehen!

„Du kannst da noch nicht hin! Glaub mir doch einfach!", erklärte Chichi ebenso energisch.

„Und wo schlafe ich dann? Ich will keine Nacht mehr unter freiem Himmel...Und hier habe ich kein Bett! Zumindest nicht, dass ich wüsste!"

„Du kannst doch...da schlafen, wo dein Vater früher geschlafen hat.", schlug Gotans Mutter vor.

„Neben dir?...Ich weiß nicht...", überlegte Gotan, „Aber trotzdem: Wieso kann ich nicht zu Vegeta?"

„Weil...", nun musste Chichi sich eine gute Ausrede überlegen, „...weil...er gerade keine Zeit hat! Ich habe Bulma angerufen, weil ich mir gedacht habe, das du dorthin willst. So hast du dir den Weg gespart! Morgen kannst du auf jeden Fall hin."

„Grmpf."

„Und jetzt solltest du dich Baden gehen, zusammen mit Gohan...", schlug Chichi vor.

Gotan blickte kurz zu Gohan//Heute hat dies Irgendwie mit Verschwiegenheit und dummen Einfällen...in der Capsule Corporation – und selbst im Jenseits kann man alleine Duschen und braucht dazu keine rostige Tonne./

Und danach ging es dann schon ins Bett. Son-Gotan hatte Glück, dass Chichi nicht schnarchte. Im Jenseits gab es einen riesigen Schlafsaal für alle Krieger der nördlichen Galaxie und die schnarchten bekanntlich ALLESAMT! So konnte Gotan endlich wieder ungestört schlafen...

-----

Nun war der Tag gekommen: Son-Gotan stand es frei, zur Capsule Corporation rüberzufliegen. Dieses Mal nahm er den Weg über das ganze Land. Er wollte sich unbedingt die Erde ansehen, die er so lange vermisst hatte. Sie schien ihm direkt zu zurufen: Willkommen zurück!

Son-Gotan lächelte.

-----

„Son-Gotan! Du bist ja wirklich groß geworden!", staunte Bulma, als sie den kleinen Jungen von damals wiedererkannte.

„Ehem...ist doch normal, wenn man „Aufwächst".", Son-Gotan wurde es allmählich peinlich, weil er diesen Standart-Satz eines jeden Erwachsenen schon Dutzende Male gehört hatte und es leid war, ihn zu hören, „Ist Vegeta da?"

„Ja, er ist da, aber warte noch einen Moment, ich muss dir was sagen...Als du gestorben warst...Da hatte er viele schlechte Träume und saß oft Abends einfach nur da und hat vor sich hin geweint...das blieb eigentlich sogar bis heute so, auch wenn sich die Zeichen dafür abgeschwächt hatten und er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen...Ich hab es doch gemerkt...Ich dachte es wäre gut, wenn du das wüsstest...", meinte Bulma noch nachdenklich.

„...Vegeta hat meinetwegen...?", Son-Gotan fühlte sich auf einmal sehr schuldig, „Er ist im GR, nicht?"

„Ja...er wird sich freuen, dich wieder zu sehen."

Son-Gotan ging auf kürzesten Wege dorthin, wo er den GR vermutete, und wo er auch früher schon gewesen hatte. Von daher hatte sich nichts geändert, das war gut. Denn in der Capsule Corp. konnte man sich sehr leicht verirren.

Als Gotan vor der Türe stand, war da ein kleines Fenster, wo man direkt sehen konnte, wie Vegeta trainierte. Gotan konnte Vegeta sehen, aber Vegeta war zu beschäftigt mit trainieren, als das er wahrnahm, das jemand vor der Tür stand. Gotan bemerkte verschiedene Knöpfe, die genau neben der Tür waren. Auf einem stand „G abschalten". Man konnte also inzwischen die Schwerkraft von außen abschalten...Sehr verlockend...gerade als Vegeta sich herumschwang und an der Nähe der Wand war, war Gotan versucht, den Schalter zu betätigen. Als Resultat flog Vegeta genau gegen die Wand!

Gotan musste Kichern, während er sah, wie Vegeta sich fluchend wieder vom Boden aufrappelte und sich wohl fragte, wer der Übeltäter war. Trunks etwa wieder?

„Was? Wer sind Sie!", fragte Vegeta barsch. Er erkannte Gotan nicht.

Gotan war geschockt und regte sich künstlich auf, „Was? Sag bloß, du erkennst selbst deinen besten Freund nicht wieder?...Obwohl ich sogar dieselben Klamotten wie früher anhab und alles...Aber du hast recht...Ich bin gewachsen und sehe nun mal nicht mehr so aus wie als Kind..."

Als Gotan versuchte, Vegeta zur Erinnerung zu verhelfen, stapfte der Saiyajinprinz leicht wütend um ihn herum...Vegetas Blick änderte sich und verriet, das er Gotan wieder erkannt hatte. Er musste heftig schlucken.

„Wie ist das möglich...du warst doch...aber...Du lebst wieder!", Vegeta konnte es wirklich nicht fassen. Es war, als ob Gotan just von den Toten wieder auferstanden war. Er wurde so dermaßen von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt, das er nicht anders konnte, als Gotan zu umarmen.

Zuerst konnte Gotan es nicht glauben,...Vegeta musste ihn wirklich sehr vermisst haben...Aber...Das gab es doch nicht! Warum nur konnte Vegeta es nicht auch ohne ihn aushalten? Warum schien es so, als würde Vegeta ihn brauchen? Doch dann freute sich Gotan auch wenn er es nicht verstand und fing wie Vegeta an, zu heulen. Jedoch dieses mal vor Freude.

„Kann sein, das du das schon öfters gehört hast, aber...du bist wirklich gewachsen! Vorher warst du knapp ein laufender Meter und jetzt bist du genauso groß wie ich!", staunte Vegeta.

„Ja...das hab ich in der Tat schon öfters gehört...hab irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen. Aber jetzt hast du jemanden, dem du direkt in die Augen sehen kannst, und ich auch! Sonst sind ja alle größer...obwohl...Dende könnte vielleicht auch noch durchgehen...", überlegte Gotan, „Du bist bestimmt total stark geworden! Trainieren wir ne Runde?"

„Ja, gerne...Bin mal gespannt, was du so im Jenseits gelernt hast...", Vegeta war schon in Kampfstellung.

Doch bevor die Beiden richtig loslegen konnten, kam Bulma dazwischen und verkündete, das es Essen gab, „Und Vegeta will dir danach etwas zeigen, nicht wahr, Veggie?"

„Nenn mich nicht Veggie... Weib!", grollte Vegeta.

„Dann, müssen wir wohl ein anderes Mal loslegen.", auch Gotan war enttäuscht, nicht sofort mit Vegeta trainieren zu können.

---

Nach dem Essen zeigte Vegeta Gotan wie versprochen - Gotans eigenes Zimmer in der Capsule Corporation! Eigentlich hätte Son-Gotan sauer sein müssen, das er mal wieder von seiner eigentlichen Familie verarscht worden war, aber er war zu beeindruckt von seinem Zimmer...Es war wirklich cool und ganz nach seinem Geschmack!

„Wie habt ihr das nur angestellt? Das ist ja echt Geilo!", staunte Gotan.

„Ich wusste zunächst auch nicht, was das sollte...aber schön, wenn's dir gefällt. Bulma hat Trunks, deinem kleinen Bruder und mir nur gesagt, wir sollen ein Zimmer gestalten.", erklärte Vegeta.

Gotan war so angetan, das er fast eine Kleinigkeit vergessen hatte, „Oh, bevor ich es vergesse...", er blickte sich kurz um, das keiner in der Nähe war, „Ich habe im Jenseits erfahren, wann du Geburtstag hast...von jemanden, den du sehr gut kennst."

„Wer?"

„Dein Vater! Er ist zusammen mit allen Saiyajin im Jenseits...dort haben Sie einen eigenen Planeten!...Und dein Geburtstag ist der 15.1. ...Genau wie ich mir dachte! Das bedeutet nämlich, das du nach irdischen Sternzeichen ein Steinbock bist!", erklärte Gotan.

„Ach...und was heißt das jetzt? Und was meinst du damit, das hast du dir gedacht?"

„Ganz einfach...jedes Sternzeichen hat bestimmte Charakterzüge...bei den Steinböcken ist es diese Ernsthaftigkeit, aber auch diese Beherrschtheit und Strebsamkeit...Es heißt auch, das sie gute Politiker sind...es gibt da noch ein paar andere Sachen, aber Sie passen alle auf dich! Und die vertragen sich gut mit Krebsen – Das was ich hab!", erklärte Gotan, er hatte Esoterik (Übernatürliches) gerne als Hobby, „Aber es gibt 2 Sternzeichen. Das eine ist der Aszendent und das andere der Deszendent. Der deszendent wäre bei dir der Steinbock und der wird an deinem Geburtstag festgestellt. So ein Sternzeichen geht etwa einen Monat lang, d.h. Alle, die im selben Monat wie du geboren sind, sind Steinböcke. Und der Aszendent wird bei der Zeit der Geburt festgestellt. Der wechselt alle 2 Stunden..."

„So ein Blödsinn...und daran glaubst du?"

„Irgendwie schon...ich glaube schon ein bisschen daran, das die Sterne das Schicksal bestimmen...zu einem gewissen Grad.", verteidigte sich Gotan.

„Gut, aber verrate niemandem, wann ich Geburtstag habe...ich will den nicht so groß feiern, ich find das einfach...bescheuert!", fand Vegeta.

„hast du ihn deshalb vergessen? ...Ist ok...Ich werde es niemandem sagen...Saiyajin-Ehrenwort!", versprach Gotan.

Vegeta lächelte anerkennend. Das hatte er hören wollen.

Am nächsten Tag waren Trunks und Son-Goten mal wieder unterwegs, um für ein wenig Stimmung zu sorgen...

Sie schlichen durch das Haus der Son's und stießen dabei auf ein Paket mit merkwürdigen Inhalt. Sie öffneten es und fanden...eine Menge sehr guter Zeichnungen! Jedoch allesamt ohne Farbe...Und überall stand in normaler Schrift „Gotan". (Anm. d. Autors: Die haben für gewöhnlich eigentlich „japanische" Schriftzeichen...Gotan beherrscht die Allerdings nicht so ganz)

Die Beiden staunten nicht schlecht und überlegten sich, was Sie damit machen könnten. Sie beschlossen kurzerhand, die Zeichnungen in der Stadt an den meistbietenden zu verkaufen!

Am Abend jedoch hatten Sie eine Zeichnung überbehalten...Trunks nahm Sie an sich und beide gingen wieder nach Hause...

„Hey Trunks...Was hast du da?", fragte Bulma, die soeben den Tisch zum Abendessen deckte.

„Och...äh...nichts!", Trunks versteckte die Zeichnung hinter seinem Rücken und ging in Richtung seines Zimmers...jedoch kam Gotan gerade herein.

„Hey,...das kenn ich doch?", Gotan nahm Trunks die Zeichnung ab, „Wa...? Trunks, wie kommst du an MEINE Zeichnung?"

„äh...äh...?", stammelte Trunks, „Die waren in so einem Paket...Son-Goten und ich haben die gefunden!"

„Und was habt ihr damit gemacht, raus damit!", Gotan war wirklich angesäuert.

„Wir...haben Sie verkauft...", Trunks ahnte schon, das es Gotan war, der ihn da anschimpfte.

„Ihr habt WAS? Und habt ihr das Geld noch...Eigentlich gehört es ja mir, weil es MEINE Zeichnungen sind! Aber das weißt du bestimmt schon, nicht wahr?", erriet Gotan.

„Wir...haben...Süßigkeiten davon gekauft...", stammelte Trunks, der jetzt so klein war, das er unter jeder Tür durchpasste.

Gotan atmete kurz durch und entschied dann es gut sein zu lassen...schließlich waren es ja nur Zeichnungen...und vielleicht war es ja nur so etwas wie ein Tauschhandel...schließlich hatte er es dem Trunks der Zukunft damals nie danken können, das er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Und so kam er spottbillig davon!

„Schon gut...lässt sich jetzt eh nicht mehr ändern...", Gotan wollte die Zeichnung gerade zurück bringen, als Vegeta hereinkam, und ihm die abnahm.

„So, so...ich wusste ja gar nicht, das du zeichnen kannst...", er blickte das Blatt kurz an – Es zeigte ihn, wie er zum Super-Saiyajin geworden war, „Hey...das ist echt gut!"

„Stimmt!", stimmte Bulma zu, als die dazukam und es sich ansah.

/Na und wenn schon..., „können wir jetzt Essen?", fragte Gotan, als er den Tisch zu Ende deckte.


	29. Das große Turnier

Ein halbes Jahr später...

Gotan war gerade 15 geworden, Gohan ging zur Schule und es war Sommer!

Gohan war gekommen, um bei Bulma einen Anzug zu bestellen, mit dem er sich tarnen konnte.

Überall ging das Gerücht um, das es einen „goldenen Krieger" geben sollte, der die Menschen vor Unheil bewaren sollte. Ein Kämpfer der genau wie Videl, die Tochter von Mr. Satan, Verbrecher schnappte und einbuchtete.

Natürlich war Son-Gohan dieser eine welche, doch er wollte nicht erkannt werden, weil es dann zuviel Trubel Zuhause geben würde. Also brauchte er eine Verkleidung. Da war er bei Bulma genau richtig!

„Hmmm...Du willst dich verwandeln, damit dich Niemand erkennt?"

„Ja. Hast du eine Idee?", fragte Gohan.

„Klar! Ich bin ein Genie! Du bräuchtest einen Verwandlungsanzug in einer Kapsel! Für den Kämpfer für Gerechtigkeit? Na gut! Warte nur zwei Stunden!", erklärte Bulma erfreut.

„Vielen Dank! Du bist Super! Weißt du, wo Trunks ist? Den hab ich ewig nicht gesehen!"

„Der trainiert mit deinem Bruder und Vegeta!"

„Was! Mit Vegeta?"

„Vegeta trainiert hart mit Trunks. Er will ihn stärker machen als du bist, denke ich.", sagte Bulma stolz. Im Gegensatz zu Chichi förderte sie ihr erstes Kind zum Kämpfen.

„Oha! Ich fürchte mich jetzt schon."

„Son-Gohan! Seit wann bist du hier?", fragte Trunks, der soeben vom Schwerkraftraum gekommen war.

„Gerade gekommen! Dein Vater trainiert dich jetzt?"

„Ja!"

„Tag, Vegeta! Gotan!", rief Gohan, als er die Beiden kommen sah.

„Hallo!"

„Hoi."

„Son-Gohan, du siehst schlapp aus! Geh trainieren!", befahl Vegeta nahezu eiskalt.

„Äh...also ich...", stammelte Gohan.

„Komm, wir gehen!", lud Trunks ein.

Nachdem die zwei Stunden etwa um waren, hatte Gohan seinen Anzug bekommen und probierte ihn sogleich aus.

„Ah! Das sieht ja klasse aus!", staunte Gohan, nachdem er den Knopf betätigt hatte, der ihn verwandelte.

„Ist mir echt gelungen!", fand Bulma.

„Würg! Hässlich!", fand Trunks.

„Kein Kommentar!", da waren Trunks und Gotan einer Meinung.

Keine 5 Minuten später war Gohan auch schon verschwunden, „Vielen Dank noch mal!"

„Bis Bald!"

Während der nächsten Tage ging Gohan weiter zur Schule...jedoch hatte er sich einen Nebenjob als Super-Held besorgt. Er nannte sich dort den „großen Saiyaman"! Er hatte darin zwar keinen Stil, war jedoch dank seiner Kraft recht Erfolgreich...Bis ihn Videl, Tochter Satans und gleichzeitig eben auch Mitschülerin, erkannte!

Sie erzählte ihm aber auch von einem großen Turnier, das bald stattfinden würde und schlug vor, das Gohan da mitmachen würde. Gohan wollte eigentlich nicht, weil er dann die Schule wegen dem Training sausen lassen müsste. Doch Videl erpresste ihn! Entweder er machte mit, oder Sie würde ihn auffliegen lassen! Zur Krönung musste er ihr das Fliegen beibringen.

Weil er von dem Turnier wusste, musste er auch allen Bescheid sagen, die mit Sicherheit auch mitmachen wollten.

Krillin und C18, die inzwischen geheiratet hatten und eine Tochter namens Marron bekommen hatten. Krillin und C18 machten auf jeden Fall mit! Sie brauchten das Geld schon weil Sie nicht ewig bei Muten Roshi wohnen wollten. C18 hielt das nicht mehr lange aus.

Gohan flog auch bei Gott vorbei, doch Dende wollte nicht, er war ja kein Kriegertyp. Aber Piccolo wollte mitmachen!

Und schließlich kam Gohan auch zur Capsule Corporation!

„Was! Du musst am Turnier teilnehmen? Wieso?", fragte Bulma, als sie an einem Motorradgleiter arbeitete.

„Na ja, eine Mitschülerin ist die Tochter von Mister Satan.", erklärte Gohan.

„Ist das der Wichtigtuer bei eurem Kampf mit Cell? Dessen Tochter geht in deine Klasse?"

„Ja. Sie ist echt ganz Okay. Aber sie hat meine Verkleidung durchschaut! Und petzt wenn ich nicht mitmache!", erklärte Gohan.

„Tja, der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Pferd! Und was soll ich jetzt für dich tun?"

„Also...Beim Turnier darf ich keine Rüstung und keinen Helm tragen, aber was dann?"

„Keine Schutzkleidung, Tja also dann...müssen wir dich anders Verkleiden.", überlegte Bulma.

„Jahuuu, Die Lösung gefällt mir!", freute sich Gohan, nachdem er den Helm mit einem weißen Kopftuch getauscht hatte, „Na, Trunks! Sehe ich nicht Super aus!"

„Kein Kommentar."

„Langweilig! Du wirst sowieso siegen!", meinte Bulma.

„Sei da nicht so sicher! Wenn du an diesem Spielchen teilnimmst, mache ich auch mit!", erklärte Vegeta siegessicher.

„Was!", fragte Gohan erstaunt und schob die Sonnenbrille hoch.

„Ich auch.", meldete sich Gotan.

„Einst warst du Stärker als ich, aber du gehst zur Schule und ich trainiere!", erklärte Vegeta.

„Das ist alles, was er macht! Keine Arbeit, keine Hilfe, wie dein Vater!", meckerte Bulma.

„Toll! Son-Gohan gegen Papa!", jubelte Trunks.

„Das freut dich, was? Ich bin auch schon gespannt.", freute sich Gotan mit.

„Auf wessen Seite stehst du dabei?", fragte Gohan.

/Ich werde auch teilnehmen, rief eine Stimme in den Raum hinein...Es war Kakarott!

„Nicht Möglich! Das...Das...ist Papas Stimme!", rief Gohan erfreut, „Papa! Bist du das?"

„Kakarott?"

/Ja! Lange nichts voneinander gehört, was/

„Geht's dir gut, Papa!", fragte Gohan, der nun vollkommen aus dem Häusschen war.

/Kann man so sagen...ich bin zwar tot.../

„Du kannst wirklich zum Turnier kommen!"

/Ja! Ich kann für einen Tag zurückkehren. Ich kann Uranai Baba bitten, mir diesen Tag zuzuweisen. Son-Gohan, Gotan und Vegeta, ihr macht doch auch mit, oder/

„Juchuh! Hurra!", jubelte Gohan nur.

„...", für Gotan war es von vorneherein klar gewesen, mitzumachen.

„Ich freu mich schon! Aber mach dich auf was gefasst. Ich bin viel besser geworden.", meinte Vegeta mit einem grimmigen Lächeln.

/Ich auch, Vegeta! Also, dann sehen wir uns beim großen Turnier, damit war das Gespräch beendet.

„He, Vegeta, du musst dich erkleiden, damit dich keiner erkennt!", meinte Gohan, „Du auch, Gotan."

„So lauf ich auf keinen Fall rum!", grollte Vegeta.

„Ich hab mich zu sehr verändert, ich brauche mich nicht zu verkleiden.", fand Gotan.

Keine 5 Minuten später schon flog Gohan nach Hause und erzählte seiner Mutter und seinem jüngsten Bruder von dem Turnier. Chichi gestattete ihm, zu trainieren, statt zur Schule zu gehen! Damit er ja mit dem Preisgeld nach Hause kam, statt mit leeren Händen. Goten durfte ihm sogar beim Training helfen.

Während der nächsten Tage trainierten alle hart, um an das begehrte Preisgeld zu erhalten bzw. um einfach nur mal wieder herauszufinden, wer am besten trainiert (Also der Stärkste ist). Vegeta trainierte mit Gotan und Trunks und fand dabei heraus, das Trunks schon den Super-Saiyajin beherrscht. Gohan brachte Videl und Goten das Fliegen bei und fand vorher schon heraus, das Goten ebenfalls den Super-Saiyajin beherrschte. Krillin trainierte mit C18. Und Piccolo und Kakarott trainierten jeweils alleine.

Und dann war es endlich soweit! Das erste große Turnier nach langer Zeit begann!

Alle Kämpfer saßen im Flieger zur Papaya-Insel, einer Insel, die sich im südlichen Meer befand, auf welcher die Turnier immer hatten stattgefunden.

„Ob Son-Goku wirklich kommt!", fragte Bulma besorgt.

„Der kommt bestimmt!", meinte Gohan, der seinen Vater inzwischen ziemlich gut einschätzen konnte. Der würde sich doch kein Turnier entgehen lassen, das gleichzeitig ein Wiedersehen mit seinen Freunden und seiner Familie bedeutete.

„Ich freu mich schon.", jubelte Goten.

„Du kämpfst nicht, Yamchu?", fragte Chichi.

„Ich blamier mich doch nur!", meinte Yamchu kleinlaut.

„Hey Leute! Super, euch wieder zu sehen!", freut sich der Rinderteufel, der Vater von Chichi.

„Papa wird dich nicht erkennen, Krillin.", fand Gohan.

„Meinst du echt?", fragte Krillin, der sich doch die Haare hat wachsen lassen, seit kurzem. Nun war er wohl wirklich kein Mönch mehr.

„Vegeta, Trunks, Gotan und Goten, wir sollten uns auf dem Turnier nicht in Super-Saiyajin verwandeln.", empfahl Gohan.

„Und wieso nicht!", fragte Vegeta.

„Ihr werdet auch so einigen bekannt vorkommen, weil ihr im Fernsehen wart, als ihr gegen Cell angetreten seid. Als Super-Saiyajin würde man euch sofort erkennen. Dann wäre was los!", erklärte Bulma.

„Und dann hätten wir keine Ruhe mehr vor der Presse!", schloss Gohan.

„Die Typen puste ich einfach weg!", erklärte Vegeta schlicht.

„Nein, das tust du ganz bestimmt nicht!", hielt Bulma dagegen.

„Na gut, dann eben nicht. Wenn keiner Super-Saiyajin ist, bin ich immer noch der Stärkste!", meinte Vegeta.

„Das glaube ich nicht Vegeta...", meinte Gotan, der sich sicher war, das er Vegeta gewachsen war.

„Werden wir ja sehen..."

„Wir sind auch einverstanden!", erklärte Trunks.

„Klasse, Danke! Das ist auch gerecht den anderen gegenüber." Fand Gohan.

Und schon waren Sie auf der Insel angekommen. Von überall her waren die Leute in Massen gekommen, um ihren Helden Satan zu feiern, der ja auch an dem Turnier teilnahm.

„Alles Satanisten...", knirschte Gotan.

„HAR, HAR! Liebe Satan-Fans in aller Welt! Endlich ist es soweit!", brüllte Mr. Satan über den Platz, wo sich die Leute schon fast stapelten. Alle wollten Sie den Catch-Champion sehen.

„Hallo Champion! Werden Sie Siegen?", fragte eine Reporterin, die sich bis zu Satan durchgekämpft hatte.

„Na, Kleine, das steht ja wohl fest!", gab der Angesprochene an, „HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Der Sieg ist mein!"

„Ihre Tochter macht auch mit. Sie scheint eher ehrgeiziger als Eitel zu sein. Stimmt's, junge Dame?", fragte ein Reporter neugierig.

„Du nervst, Opa!", Videl mochte den ganzen Rummel gar nicht. Aber als Tochter des Champion musste Sie das nun mal ertragen.

„AH! Son-Gohan, da ist Piccolo!", rief Goten seinem ältesten Bruder zu.

Hallo! Hast du Papa schon gesehen?", fragte Gohan, der von Piccolos Weitsicht überzeugt war.

„Nein, aber ich sehe eine Witzfigur mit der Stimme Son-Gohans!", meinte Piccolo, der von Gohans Outfit als Saiyaman nicht gerade angetan war.

„Wo bleibt er nur...?", Chichi hielt weiterhin die Augen für ihren Mann offen.

Doch da war er schon! Der Held auf den die Gruppe Z gewartet hatte, Kakarott! „HA! HA! Hallo!", Kakarott war so fröhlich wie immer!

„Son-Goku!"

„Papa!"

„Alter Freund!"

„Mensch, habt ihr euch aber verändert! Geht es euch allen gut?", fragte Kakarott, bevor ihn alle erdrückten.

„Du hast 24 Stunden.", erklärte Uranai Baba, die auf ihrer Kugel auch schon wieder fortschwebte.

Da bemerkte Kakarott auch schon sein kleines „Look-alike", „Aah! Der sieht ja genauso aus wie ich!"

Goten versteckte sich hinter seiner Mutter. Er wusste zunächst nicht so recht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

„Son-Gotan, das ist dein Vater!", erklärte Chichi.

Dann fing Goten an zu lächeln und lief zu seinem Vater hinüber, um ihn auch zu knuddeln.

„Los, wir müssen uns anmelden!", erinnerte Piccolo.

„Was! Der große..?", fragte der Mann, der die Leute in die Anmelde-Listen eintrug.

„Der große Saiyaman!", erklärte der große Saiyaman stolz.

„Hä? Wer ist denn das?", fragte Kakarott.

„Das bin ich...ist doch cool, ne?", erklärte Saiyaman.

„Was? In der Juniorklasse?", fragte Trunks empört.

„Wo denn sonst?", lautete die Gegenfrage.

„Wir müssen mit den Kindern kämpfen, Son-Goten!", meinte Trunks zu Goten.

„Was!"

„Was? Ich auch...wieso das denn? Ich bin kein Kind!", rief Gotan empörter als Trunks. Vegeta fing an leise zu kichern.

„So sind nun mal die Regeln...bis 16 müssen alle in die Junior-Klasse. Du bist 15 also gehörst du auch dahin.", erklärte der Anmelder ruhig.

„DAS DARF DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN?", brüllte Gotan jetzt mehr ungehalten, „hören Sie...eigentlich bin ich 16...hören Sie...16!"

„Das glaube ich nicht...eben hast du noch gesagt, du bist 15, also...", der Anmelder bekam es zwar mit der Angst zu tun, aber sein Job war ihm wohl wichtiger.

„Soll ich dir die Eingewei...Vegeta, hör auf zu Lachen!", Gotan flippte jetzt total aus.

„Hey, beruhige dich, Gotan.", versuchte es Kakarott.

„Shit!"

Nachdem Gotan sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, ging es dann zu den Umkleiden...

„Und ihr kämpft nicht zu wild!", rief Bulma ihnen noch hinterher.

„Woher die Haare?", fragte Kakarott neugierig.

„Ich habe Sie mir früher wegrasiert.", erklärte Krillin.

„Dein Vater sieht genauso aus wie du!", meinte Trunks zu Goten.

„Echt?", Goten sah das wohl nicht so.

„Er sieht gar nicht so stark aus, wie erzählt wird! Mein Vater sieht viel Stärker aus!", fand Trunks.

„Papa war der Stärkste im Universum!", meinte Goten.

Da bemerkte Kakarott auch C18, die gerade hinter ihm ging, „Huch! Das ist ja am Ende C18!"

„Blitzmerker!", meinte Sie nur kalt.

„Wir leben zusammen bei Muten Roshi! Und haben eine Tochter. Eben war sie ach da." Erklärte Krillin.

„WAS! Das ist ja eine Überraschung!", rief Kakarott, „Wie kann ein Roboter Kinder kriegen?"

„Indem er ein veränderter Mensch ist, kein Roboter!", erklärte Krillin leicht gekränkt.

„Das sind die letzten Teilnehmer!", erklärte eine Reporterin ihrem Kameramann. Die beiden hatten sich vor den Umkleiden postiert, damit Sie jeden Kämpfer interviewen konnten, „Schnell, noch eine Aufnahme!"

„Okay, okay."

„Hallo, junger Mann! Darf ich Sie..", begann Sie...Doch Vegeta wollte nicht und ging einfach weiter, so wie immer...gefolgt von Gotan und Piccolo.

„...was Fragen?...Hm...Die drei...hab ich doch schon mal irgendwo gesehen.", überlegte die Frau.

„Ach so?", fragte der Kameratyp.

„Hallo! Woher kommen Sie?", versuchte Sie es erneut bei Kakarott.

„Woher? Ich komme aus dem Jenseits!", erklärte er Wahrheitsgemäß.

„Hä? Nein, wie lustig! Vor allem der Ring über dem Kopf!"

„Den bekommt man, wenn man stirbt!", erklärte Kakarott, als sei es das natürlichste auf der Welt.

Da blinzelte Piccolo nur einmal und schrottete damit die Kamera.

„Oh, nein! Die Kamera ist hin! Die Tapes sind auch hin! Wie ist das passiert?", der Kameramann war entsetzt.

„Bitte benutzen Sie diesen Umkleideraum! Sie werden Bald aufgerufen!", erklärte einer der Priester, die das Turnier unterstützten.

Im Umkleideraum...

„Unsere Gegner werden nichts zu lachen haben! Die echten Gegner sind alles Freunde!", erklärte Krillin fröhlich.

„Und ich muss mit den Kleinen kämpfen,...So ein verfluchter Mist!", verfluchte Gotan die Regeln. Vegeta grinste immer noch.

Piccolo war schon voraus gegangen, weil er sich ja schon so umgezogen hatte. Er zaubert ja auch sonst seine Kleidung einfach so auf den Leib. Dafür wurde er aber von einigen Sanitäterpriestern umzingelt, die ihn für krank hielten, „Äh...geht es ihnen gut? Ihr Gesicht hat so eine seltsame Farbe..."

„Lass mich in Ruhe. So sehe ich immer aus!", erklärte der Namekianer leicht gereizt.

„Da sind wir!"

„Dann lasst uns gehen!"

Schließlich kamen Sie in einen Vorhof, wo sich die Kämpfer versammelt hatten und sich auch schon aufwärmten. Es hörte sich an wie in einem Bienenschwarm. Die Menschen redeten und redeten, einige hatten sogar ein Picknick aufgebaut und anderen, wie eben erzählt, trainierten eben.

„Ach, du Donner! Das sind aber viele!"

Da kam eine bekannte Gestalt auf die Freunde zu, „OH! Ihr seid auch hier!"

Es war der Ringrichter und Moderator, den Kakarott und Krillin schon von ganz früher her kannten.

„Oh! Hallo!"

„Das ist Gigantisch! Wahnsinn! Irre! Phänomenal! Darauf habe ich so lange gewartet!", jubelte der Mann, „Ihr habt Cell vernichtet, nicht Mr. Satan, oder? Ich wusste es! Die Turniere ohne euch waren so furchtbar Öde! Gähnend langweilig! Ihr seid alle da?"

„Sieht so aus!"

„Klasse! Klasse! Ich bin schon sehr gespannt! Mach du bitte nicht wieder den Ring kaputt!", mahnte er Piccolo.

„Na gut!", lächelte Piccolo.

"Was hast du da für einen Ring über dem Kopf?", fragte der Moderator Kakarott.

„Das ist mein Schein, weil ich bereits tot bin und nur Heute hier sein darf.", erklärte Kakarott.

„...", da musste der Mann erst mal schlucken, „Ha, ha! Bei euch ist echt alles möglich, was? Also so eine Art Zombie, wie?"

„Verehrte Anwesende, Wir beginnen nun mit der Qualifikation! An diesem Turnier nehmen 194 Erwachsene Kämpfer teil! Nur 16 davon werden nach der Vorausscheidung die Endrunde erreichen. Der amtierende Champion, Mr. Satan, muss sich nicht für die Endrunde qualifizieren. Die restlichen 15 werden wir ermitteln.", erklärte der Moderator allen.

„Wir sehen uns im Finale! Bis dann!", damit war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Ein weiterer Ringrichter erschien und erklärte das Auswahlverfahren, „Ein Schlagkraftmesser wird über die Qualifikation entscheiden. Die 15 Besten kämpfen gegeneinander. Um ihnen zu zeigen, wie's geht, wir Mister Satan auf den Schlagkraftmesser schlagen. Achten Sie auf die Anzeige! Mister Satan, der amtierende Champion!"

„UOOOOH! Ich bin der Größte!", erklärte der Champ.

„Halt mal die Luft an. Hier gibt es jede menge Leute, die dich übertreffen!", meinte Krillin überheblich.

Piccolo hatte es sich anscheinend mittlerweile zum Hobby gemacht, mit seinem Blick Kameras zu zerstören. Und so fuhr er damit fort.

„Aber...Piccolo...", Saiyaman fand das übertrieben.

„Jetzt werden deine Schulkameraden nicht erfahren, dass Saiyaman Son-Gohan ist, selbst bei Demaskierung! Sag Danke.", empfahl Piccolo.

„Danke! Du bist toll!"

„Papa, ich such mal kurz jemand.", entschuldigte sich Saiyaman.

„Was...? Okay!"

„Wenn's nicht anders geht. Dann ohne Kamera.", Satan war traurig, dass sein Sieg nicht dokumentiert werden würde. Er konzentrierte seine ganze Energie auf seine Faust und schlug so hart er konnte zu. Der Messer zeigte 137 an. Die Menge jubelte!

„Macht eure Sache gut! Ich freue mich auf ebenbürtige Gegner!", damit zog sich Satan auch schon wieder in seinen Backstage-Bereich zurück.

„Bitte ziehen Sie eine Nummer und stellen Sie sich vor dem Schlagkraftmesser auf! Bitte alle Kinder, die kämpfen wollen, jetzt hier versammeln!", lautete die nächste Durchsage.

„Viel Spaß bei den Kleinen...Und verlauf dich nicht!", neckte Vegeta.

„Halt. Die. Klappe!", presste Gotan zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Er musste sich echt konzentrieren, um nicht gleich alle umzubringen.

„Nummer 6: 97 Punkte! Nummer 75: 61 Punkte! Nummer 76 hat sogar 112 Punkte! 92 für 77. Nicht schlecht!", staunte der Ringrichter.

„So ein Kindergarten!", schimpfte Vegeta. So gesehen, waren Beide Freunde unter Kindern.

„Nr. 84, Bitte!", forderte der Ringrichter auf. Es war C18.

Und schon hagelte es lüsterne Bemerkungen von den männlichen Kämpfern.

„Lass den Apparat heile.", riet Krillin.

„Ich pass auf.", doch C18 war ein wenig angenervt und bekam gleich beim ersten Schlag 774 Punkte!

„Das kann nicht stimmen! Bitte warten Sie einen Moment!", staunte der Ringrichter.

„Das hab ich gemeint!", zischte Krillin seiner Frau zu.

„Sei still! Ich hab nur gestupst!"

„Bitte jetzt noch einmal! Bitte, meine Dame."

Dieses Mal bemühte sich C18, besonders sanft zu sein. Und es waren 203 Punkte. Krillin, der danach dran war erzielte 192 Punkte. Kakarott 186 Punkte. Piccolo 287 Punkte...

Und schließlich war Vegeta dran, doch leider...

„Der ist ja immer noch kaputt. Holen Sie einen neuen.", meinte der Ringrichter zu einem der Priester.

„Gut!"

„Aus dem Weg!", Vegeta war ungeduldig geworden. Er hatte wohl etwas missverstanden und zerschlug den (Durch)Schlagskraftmesser.

„Wo...Wer...Wie...?", Alle waren entsetzt. Wohl noch nie „Dragon ball" gelesen, wie?

„Und Videl, bist du Fit?", fragte Gohan seine Freundin, die mit ihm in der Schlange wartete.

„Nicht so wie der eben. Überrascht dich diese Kraft denn überhaupt nicht?"

„Hä? Oh...Doch...sehr!"

„Die Typen gehören doch zu einer Bande! Das ist doch nicht Normal! Die liegen alle bei um die 200 Punkte und mein Vater ist Weltchampion mit 139 Punkten. Seit langem!" meinte Videl aufgeregt.

„He, Vegeta, in der Juniorklasse fangen die Kämpfe an. Kommst du mit zuschauen?", fragte Kakarott.

„Meinetwegen! Hier passiert ja nichts!"

„Da kommen sie. Wer kann das sein?", fragte Videl laut.

„Sieh an, du triffst dich mit Mädchen?", fragte Kakarott seinen Ältesten, „So eine Überraschung."

„Ähm..Ja...", gestand Saiyaman.

„Guter Geschmack, Son-Gohan! Die sieht echt niedlich aus!", sagte Krillin anerkennend.

„Wir sehen uns Trunks, Gotan und Goten an. Komm du auch, wenn du hier fertig bist.", erklärte Kakarott.

„Okay."

„Das Preisgeld in der Junior-Sektion beträgt für den Sieger 10 Mio. Groschen und für den 2. 5 Mio. Groschen! Der Junior-Weltmeister darf als Belohnung gegen einen ganz besonderen Gegner kämpfen! Gegen den amtierenden Weltmeister MISTER SATAN!", brüllte der Moderator in sein Mikro.

Die Menge jubelte, als Mr. Satan Die Bühne, bzw. den Ring betrat. Der Weltmeister rannte in den Ring sprang hoch. Und als er landen wollte rutschte er aus und knallte Rücklings auf den Kopf!

Es trat eine verdutzte Stille auf.

Die sich jedoch wieder legte, als Satan es als „Spaß" auslegte. Sein Kopf fand es wohl weniger Spaßig, denn er präsentierte eine faustgroße Beule.

/He, he...Das Preisgeld und als Sahnehäubchen n neues Passbild für Satan, freute sich Gotan.

„Was wirst du dir von dem Preisgeld kaufen?", fragte Trunks seinen jüngeren Freund.

„Ha, ha, ha! Spielzeug und Süßigkeiten! Und du, Trunks?"

„Mal sehen...Was werde ich mir kaufen?", fragte sich Trunks.

„Ihr habt doch Kohle wie Heu! Was willst du dir noch wünschen?", fragte Goten erneut, „Und was machst du mit dem Geld, großer Bruder?"

„Ähm...ich weiß nicht...Vielleicht schenke ich's meiner Familie.", überlegte Gotan, „weil ich ja auch in der Capsule Corp. wohne, mangelt es mir ja an nichts."

„Wow!"

Zwei andere Jungs unterhielten sich gerade über ihren nächsten Gegner...

„Wer ist dein nächster Gegner?", fragte ein Junge seinen ein Jahr älteren Bruder.

„Ich hab echt Schwein! Hi, hi, hi, hi! Der Knirps da drüben!", freute sich der Ältere.

„Na, Zwerg! Hast du dich aus dem Sandkasten gewagt?", fragte der Ältere, der sich zu Trunks hingewagt hatte, „Ich mach dich Fertig!"

„Mit so einem Nackenspoiler machst du dich echt zum Affen!", meinte Trunks nur kühl.

„Was? Hör ich Recht? Du willst echt auf die Fresse, was? Ich mach dir'n neues Passbild, ich schwör's!", Es war keine gute Idee, halbstarke und Kinder zusammen zu tun.

„Ach ja?"

„Verraten Sie uns, Mister Satan, Wie sind Sie heute in Form?", fragte der Moderator.

„Ich war nie Besser drauf! Meine Gegner müssen zittern!"

„Was halten Sie von ihrem Kampf gegen den Junior-Champion?"

„Nun, das wird ein Kinderspiel!"

„Vielen Dank! Wenn Sie nun bitte den Ring freimachen würden! Ring frei für den ersten Kampf des großen Turniers!"

Von oben betrachtete die Gruppe Z den Ring...

„Der Ring ist viel Größer als Früher!", fand Krillin. Nach Piccolos Zerstörungsaktion hatten Sie die gesamte Insel neu aufbauen müssen und hatten dabei wohl den Ring vergrößert.

„Hm...Alles nur noch eine blöde Show!", meckerte Piccolo.

„Insgesamt treten 36 großartige junge Kämpfer an! Wir sind stolz auf diesen Prachtvollen Nachwuchs! Möge der Beste siegen! Es gelten Die gleichen Regeln wie bei den Erwachsenen. Wer aufgibt, den Ring verlässt. Bis 10 ausgezählt wird oder das Bewusstsein verliert, hat verloren!", erklärte der Moderator, „Wir beginnen mit dem ersten Kampf! Es kämpfen Bart, 12 Jahre, und Peperone, 14 Jahre."

Nach einigen Kämpfen war dann auch schon Son-Gotan dran...

„Der nächste Kampf: Kalaschnikov, 7 Jahre und Son-Gotan, 15 Jahre.", rief der Moderator.

Dem Moderator fiel gleich auf, das es Kakarotts Sohn sein musste. Wegen der Frisur und dem Affenschwanz!

/Warum nur...bin ich damals nicht noch länger im Raum von Geist und Zeit geblieben? Dann müsste ich nich jetzt nicht mit den Kiddies abgeben...Am besten, ich fege Sie alle weg, ohne Sie zu berühren, das ist noch am einfachsten. Und schmerzlos...Da oben gucken Sie..., überlegte Gotan.

Er fegte seinen Gegner einfach mit einem Luft-Schlag vom Ring! Damit war er der Sieger und war in der nächsten Runde.

Danach war dann auch schon Trunks dran, „Es treten an: Trunks, 8 Jahre und Idasa, 15 Jahre!"

„Jetzt gibt's Senge, Pisser!", drohte Idasa.

„Kann man wohl sagen!"

„Gleich heulst du, Baby!"

„Du redest Gülle."

Eine dicklichere Frau in der Menge brüllte zu ihrem Sohn hinunter...Ein pech, das sie genau neben Bulma saß, „TRUNKS! Hau ihm kräftig auf die Perücke!"

„Nein, wie Ordinär!", schimpfte die andere Mutter.

„Selbst!"

„Ring Frei!"

„Ho, ho, ho! Hast die Hosen voll, was? LOS!", befahl Idasa.

„du hast genug dumm rumgelabert! Jetzt überleg dir mal ein paar gute Landetechniken!", da wurde es Trunks zuviel und er machte einen Fußfeger und danach trat er seinen Gegner nach oben...welcher nach etwa 10 Sekunden wieder herunter kam.

„Tst. Der kann einen ziemlich nerven. Ich sollte mich beherrschen.", meinte Trunks.

„Er ist Bewusstlos! Der Sieger heißt Trunks!"

Bulma freute sich und die andere Frau kollabierte fast.

Son-Goten war in der übernächsten Runde dran.

„Webbly heult! Damit hat Pjontat gewonnen! Und es geht weiter mit dem Kampf Nr. 16! Es kämpfen Ikose, 14 Jahre alt und Son-Goten, 7 Jahre alt!"

Son-Goten hatte ein wenig Lampenfieber. Und sein Gegner hatte eine fast genauso große Klappe wie sein Bruder Idasa.

Und auch hier erkannte der Moderator die Ähnlichkeit zu Kakarott//Huch, dieses Gesicht...Das muss Son-Gokus Sohn sein! Der sah als Kind auch so aus./

Auch hier war deutlich zu erkennen, das Goten einen Gegner hatte, der ihm weit unterlegen war. Er gewann den Kampf

Nun war seine Mutter aber auch nicht mehr zu bremsen. Sie griff Bulma an! Doch zum Glück war Chichi in der Nähe, die ja auch schon Turnier-Erfahrung vorzuweisen hatte. Das große Turnier war wirklich etwas für die ganze Familie Son!

Son-Gotan, Goten und Trunks gewannen einen Kampf nach dem anderen. Schließlich standen sich Goten und Trunks im Halbfinale gegenüber. Gotan wartete bereits im Finale.

„Verehrtes Publikum! Wir erreichen das zweite Habfinale der Kinder-Sektion! Wer wird diesen Kampf gewinnen, Trunks oder Son-Goten! Beide haben alle ihre Kämpfe überlegen gewonnen! Jetzt treten zwei Freunde gegeneinander an!", erklärte der Moderator.

„Endlich wird's interessant!", fand Krillin.

„Ja!"

Und da kamen Saiyaman und Videl auch endlich! „Sorry, wir sind spät dran!"

„Dämlicher Schlagtest, was? Ihr kommt gerade Rechtzeitig!"

„Jetzt Ring frei für das zweite Halbfinale der Kinder-Sektion im großen Turnier!"

Die Beiden schlugen sich Wacker. Und vor allem bekamen die Zuschauer jetzt einen richtigen Kampf zu sehen. Anders als alles, was Sie kannten! Es waren zwar nur zwei fast gleichaltrige Kinder, doch sie kämpften mit der Ernsthaftigkeit von Erwachsenen. Keine Heulerei, keine faulen Tricks, alles Echt!

Doch gerade hier führte sich auch der Streit der Väter fort. Vegeta wettete mit Kakarott, wer wohl gewinnen würde. Der Prinz war sich 100ig sicher, das es Trunks sein würde. Er hatte schließlich selbst dafür gesorgt, das er der Beste sein würde! „Wie's aussieht, hat Trunks gewonnen! Ha, ha, ha!"

Trunks hatte Goten im Klammergriff von hinten gepackt. Es gab kein Entkommen, außer...Son-Goten wurde zum Super-Saiyajin und befreite sich!

„Wie fies, Son-Goten! Der Deal war, uns nicht in Super-Saiyajin zu verwandeln!"

„Sorry, ist mir so rausgerutscht!", erklärte Goten und verwandelte sich lächelnd zurück.

„Das war gemein, Kakarott!", schimpfte Vegeta.

„He, ich kann nichts dafür!", verteidigte sich der jüngere Saiyajin.

Die Zuschauer waren geschockt! So etwas gab es auch nicht alle Tage zu sehen. Ein kleiner Junge, der einfach so seine Haarfarbe in Gold wechselte...

Als nächste Schwierigkeitsstufe versuchte Trunks es, ohne seine linke Hand zu benutzen. Doch nach einiger Zeit konnte er das nicht mehr und benutzte Sie und verwandelte sich dabei in einen Super-Saiyajin! Goten war in Fahrt gekommen und wollte Trunks rammen, doch dieser schwebte nach oben und versetzte ihm ein paar Schläge in Form von Ki-Bällen und so flog Goten aus dem Ring!

„Trunks hat gewonnen!"

„Juchuh!", freute sich Trunks und verwandelte sich zurück.

„Was sollte das? Das war gemein, Trunks! Super-Saiyajin, der die linke Hand benutzt! Du bist ein elender Betrüger!", schimpfte Goten.

„He! Wie du mir, so ich dir! Wir sind wieder Quitt! Die linke Hand hat dich nicht berührt. Jetzt flenn nicht rum!", meinte Trunks.

Auch Vegeta war zufrieden, „Ha, ha, ha! Tja, mein Sohn ist eben besser als Deiner!"

„Und nun Ring frei für das Finale der Kinder-Sektion im großen Turnier! Son-Gotan gegen Trunks!"

„Endlich mal ein richtiger Gegner! Du gehörst von der Kraft her eigentlich in die Erwachsenen-Sektion, oder?", fragte Trunks. Natürlich gehörte er selbst von der Kraft her auch dorthin, doch er schätzte Gotans Kraft sehr hoch ein. Er hatte Respekt vor ihm.

„So ist es...Bringen wir es hinter uns!"

Beide waren zu Anfang recht gleich Stark, doch dann legte Son-Gotan deutlich zu und es wurde für Trunks fast unmöglich, mitzuhalten.

Schließlich warf Gotan Trunks kurzerhand aus dem Ring! Es ging alles viel zu schnell!

„Tja...Schade..", fand Gotan.

Eigentlich hätte Kakarott hier Schadenfroh sein können. Wessen Sohn war nun der bessere? Aber er ließ es gut sein.

„Liebe Zuschauer! Nach diesem Kampf geht es jetzt gleich weiter! Denn jetzt wird Son-Gotan, der Sieger der Kinder-Sektion, gegen den Weltmeister kämpfen, gegen Mister Satan!", erklärte der Moderator.

/Darauf hab ich mich schon die ganze Zeit gefreut..., dachte Gotan. Er wollte dem Satan mal so richtig Angst einjagen. Vielleicht würde er dann aufgeben, hier den Weltmeister raushängen zu lassen.

"Die werden seine Stadt nach dem Kampf umbenennen müssen.", meinte Vegeta schadenfroh. Denn nach Satans Sieg gegen Cell hatten sie Satans Heimatstadt, die östliche Hauptstadt in „Satan City" Umbenannt.

Satan hingegen zitterte jetzt schon//Ahhh! Was soll ich nur machen? Glaglaglaglaglagalgla.../

„Tja, Mister Satan! Da können sie sich gleich warm kämpfen, was? Das ist ein anständiger Gegner. Ha, ha!", meinte ein Priester, der neben Satan im Eingang stand.

„Das kann man sagen, ja!"

„Ha, ha, ha, ha! Guter Scherz!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!", Satans Gelächter war eher peinlich als zur Vorfreude//Shit! Was mach ich bloß? Satan, alter Teufel...Das ist dein Ende!"

„Brauchst du eine Pause?", fragte der Moderator Gotan.

„Nö."

„Dann darf ich Mister Satan sofort in den Ring bitten!"

„UOOOH! Wer ist der Knirps, der den Weltmeister Mister Satan herausfordert!", brüllte Satan über den Platz.

„Ich bin kein Knirps...", meinte Gotan kühl.

„Ha, ha, ha, Bist du das! Dann pass mal auf!", plusterte sich Satan auf//Gleich wach ich auf! Das ist nur ein böser Traum, gleich wach ich auf.../

„Gehen wir? Die Vorausscheidung ist sicher vorbei...", meinte Krillin.

„Du hast Recht.", stimmte Kakarott zu.

„He, wartet! Kämpft da unten nicht ein Freund von euch? Der Gegner heißt schließlich Mister Satan!", meinte Videl.

„Äh, klar, Stimmt! Das wird sicher ein interessanter Kampf!", Saiyaman wollte seine Maske immer noch nicht vor seiner Freundin abnehmen.

„Gut, wir gehen schon mal vor.", meinte Kakarott.

Satan machte einige Aufwärmübungen, um sich zu beruhigen. Doch irgendwie sah es mehr nach einer Zirkusnummer aus.

„Können wir jetzt?", fragte Gotan, während er sich auch ein wenig dehnte. Aber wohl eher aus Müdigkeit.

„Nicht übertreiben, okay? Das ist nur Show! Ein Spiel! Lass es uns Locker angehen!", versuchte es Satan.

„Nein...Ich werde mit voller Kraft zuschlagen!"

„Sei kein Idiot! Du redest wie ein Jugendlicher!"

„Bin ich ja auch!"

„Tu doch nicht so dumm! Du benimmst dich wie ein Halbstarker!"

„Nicht ganz. Ich bin voll Stark!"

„Die Kämpfer sammeln sich! Also fangen wir an!", begann der Moderator.

/Was soll ich nur machen, das war ein Moment, in dem Satan vor Angst nahezu starb. Dann fiel ihm eine List ein. Er stellte sich Krank. Aber diese Taktik wirkte nicht lange. Der Moderator wollte einen Arzt rufen, doch der hätte dann ja sofort gemerkt, das es nur Fake war.

Dann fiel dem Weltmeister etwas besseres ein. Er hatte es ja nach seiner Ansicht mit einem Kind zu tun...Also würde er absichtlich verlieren.

„Ich hab dir unseren Spezialgruß noch gar nicht erklärt!", sagte Satan auf einmal zu Gotan.

„Spezialgruß?"

„Ja. Sobald der Kampf anfängt, musst du mit deiner Faust mein Weltmeistergesicht berühren. Ganz leicht berühren...Das ist ungeschriebenes Gesetz. So etwa, Okay?", erklärte Satan, während er seine Faust leicht auf Gotans Stirn platzierte, „Kein Schlag, ein Gruß, okay?"

„Wenn du meinst...", doch Gotan hatte Hintergedanken. Er würde Satan nicht schonen.

Satan jedoch wusste von den Hintergedanken nichts und bot dem Jungen Saiyajin sein Gesicht zum Einschlagen an. Gotan traf ihn mit voller Kraft – Satan flog gegen die nächste Wand. Auch aus diesem Kampf ging er als Sieger hervor.

Das ganze Publikum Inklusive Videl waren schockiert.

Doch Satan stand auf, als wäre er nicht getroffen worden! Auch wenn in seinem Gesicht ein großer roter Fleck davon zeugte! „Uwah! Du hast mich erledigt. Du bist ganz schön stark, Kleiner! Ich habe Verloren."

„Wen nennt der hier Kleiner?", grollte Gotan wütend//War ja klar...Cells Schlag hat er ja auch überlebt. Eins muss man ihm lassen...Er ist verdammt zäh/

Dann erkannte das Publikum, das Satan nur so getan hatte als ob...und jubelte wie nie zuvor.

Dann ging Satan zurück in seine Privatgemächer und krümmte sich erst einmal kräftig vor Schmerzen.


	30. Kaioshin

4. Kaioshin:

„Wir beginnen mit den Kämpfen der Erwachsenen in etwa 30 Minuten. Die Kämpfen beginnen also um 13:40 Uhr, und ich wünsche ihnen schon jetzt gute Unterhaltung dabei!", wünschte der Moderator.

„Was ,es gibt eine Pause?", fragte Kakarott verdutzt. Natürlich gab es eine Pause. Damit sich die Zuschauer die Beine vertreten konnten.

„Lass uns was Essen.", schlug Krillin vor.

Doch sie wurden von einem Priester aufgehalten, „Hier haben nur die Zutritt, die die Vorrunde geschafft haben."

„Stehen die Ergebnisse schon fest? Wir müssten alle dabei sein."

„Hä? Warten sie mal, ihre Namen?"

„Son-Goku."

„Krillin."

„C18."

„Vegeta.

„Beelzebub."

„Beelzebub?", fragte Kakarott.

„Piccolo geht hier nicht.", erklärte der Namekianer.

„Bitte treten Sie ein...Hier entlang...", erklärte der Priester, nachdem er in der List nachgesehen hatte, „Um 13:30 werden die Kampf-Paarungen ausgelost..."

„Da wir die Stärksten sind, gehört das Preisgeld uns.", meinte Krillin.

„Was soll ich im Jenseits damit?", fragte Kakarott.

„Du hast es gut! Du alterst nicht.", beneidete Krillin seinen Freund.

„Möchtest du vielleicht auch sterben, Krillin?"

„Red keinen Unsinn. Ich bin im Moment Super-Glücklich!"

Trunks und Goten hatten derweil etwas neues Ausgeheckt. Sie hatten sich einen Maskierten ausgesucht, der in die Vorrunde gekommen war. Sie hatten ihn K.O. geschlagen und ihm die Maskierung geraubt, um Sie dazu zu benutzen, auch in den Vorrunden kämpfen zu dürfen – eben gegen die Erwachsenen, so wie sie es wollten. Allerdings mussten Sie auf Grund ihrer Größe das Kostüm zu zweit tragen. Oben saß Trunks und Goten mimte die Beine.

Die Kämpfer der Vorrunde saßen in der Zwischenzeit gemütlich beim Essen...

„Du isst zuviel! Wieso hat ein Toter Hunger?", fragte sich Krillin.

„Im Jenseits macht es keinen unterschied, ob man isst oder nicht. Aber hier schmeckt es so gut!", verteidigte sich Kakarott.

Dann kamen auch Gohan und seine Freundin hinzu. Es dauerte nicht lange und dann sah man drei Saiyajin sich an einem Tisch Sattessen. Obwohl ich persönlich nicht glaube, das man Sie Satt kriegen könnte.

„Das Essen hier ist Lecker.", fand auch Gohan.

„Ich frag mich echt, was Saiyajin für Mägen haben...", die Frage war berechtigt.

Und schließlich war es Zeit für die Auslosung...

Auf dem Weg dorthin fielen den Freunden zwei bizarre Gestalten auf. Eine große, die ein wenig aussah, wie ein alter Indianer und eine kleinere, mit einem Irokesenhaarschnitt. Die kleinere Person schwebte!

„Guten Tag, Du bist Son-Goku, nicht?", fragte der Kleinere.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Hab viel von dir gehört! Deshalb möchte ich gegen dich Kämpfen! Die Vorrunde hab ich geschafft, jetzt hoffe ich, wir treffen aufeinander! Ich fürchte, ich verliere, aber deine wirkliche Stärke interessiert mich! Lass uns die Hände schütteln!", der schwebende Jüngling reichte dem Saiyajin die Hand.

„Hä? Ja. Sehr gerne!"

Der Junge grinste und stellte anscheinend nur mit dem Händedruck fest, das Kakarott ein reines Herz hatte. Dann verabschiedete sich der Junge auch schon wieder.

„Sag mal, wer war denn das?", fragte Piccolo, ein wenig zu spät.

„Keine Ahnung! Aber jetzt gewinnen wir nicht mehr so einfach! Das steht fest!", meinte Kakarott.

„Was, Echt? Der sah irgendwie so lieb aus!"

Die Kämpfer der Vorrunden hießen: Son-Goku, Vegeta, Beelzebub (Piccolo), Krillin, C18, Der große Saiyaman (Gohan), Videl, Mr. Satan, Shin, Kibito, Punta, Mighty Mask (Goten und Trunks), Killer, Jewel Yamuh und Spopowitsch.

„Das sind jedenfalls keine Erdlinge!", da war Beelzebub sich sicher.

„Nein.", stimmte Kakarott zu. Aber...Ihr zwei seid auch keine Erdlinge.

„Was soll das bloß sein? Was machen die Aliens hier?", fragte sich Beezlebub.

„Was meint der mit Alien?", fragte Videl aufgeregt.

„Hä!...Naja, ein Phantast, weißt du?", flüsterte Gohan...als ob Beelzebub schlechte Ohren hätte.

„Find ich auch! Und so grün im Gesicht!", fand Videl auch.

„Lasst uns gehen! Die Auslosung ruft!", meinte Krillin.

„Wir sind jetzt Vollzählig!", erkannte der Moderator, „Fertig zur Auslosung. Wenn ihr Name aufgerufen wird, ziehen Sie bitte eine Kugel."

Früher waren es übrigens Papierzettel...doch leider wurde damit Schindluder mittels Psychokinese getrieben. Mit Kugeln konnte das weniger passieren.

„Gott. Bitte Niemand von uns in der ersten Runde!", bat Krillin.

„du weißt, das Dende Gott ist.", lächelte Beelzebub.

Die Auslosung ergab, das Krillin in der ersten Runde gegen Punta antrat!

„Oh! Klasse! Das ist also mein Gegner!", freute sich Krillin. Sein Gegner war zwar mehr als Übergewichtig und erinnerte an einen Flaschengeist, aber er sah schwach aus.

„Krillin, das bist du doch?", fragte Punta.

„Ja."

„Dich zerquetsch ich ja mit Links! Ich mach Pfannkuchen aus dir!", versprach Punta.

„Ich sag's ja ungern...Aber das wirst du nicht tun!"

Die zweite Runde war Shin gegen Beelzebub.

/Ich muss mit ihm kämpfen, Beelzebub war sichtlich überrascht. So würde er herausfinden, wer das ist.

Die dritte Runde war Spopowitsch gegen Videl.

„Sie haben sich aber ganz schön verändert, Spopowitsch.", fand der Moderator, der den Mann vom letzten Turnier her kannte.

„Papa? Ist Sie etwa Mister Satans Tochter?", fragte Kakarott.

„Ja."

„Sieht man gar nicht! Die ist echt Hübsch! Warum heiratest du sie nicht?", fragte Krillin.

„So'n Quatsch! Sie ist nur in meiner Klasse!", Gohan wurde rot.

In der vierten Runde würden Kibito gegen den großen Saiyaman antreten.

„Sei vorsichtig, der hat es in sich!", warnte Kakarott.

„Gut! Ich weiß, was du meinst."

Die 5. Runde werden C18 und Mr. Satan bestreiten...

„C18? Das soll ihr Name sein?"

„Nein, F21!", meinte C18 sarkastisch.

Mr. Satan war nicht da, also hatte der Moderator für den Weltmeister gezogen.

Die 6. Runde ergab – Kakarott gegen Vegeta!

„Was!"

Das Glück schien mit Vegeta zu sein...

„So was! Vegeta und Son-Goku treffen sich gleich in der ersten Runde!", rief Krillin erstaunt.

/Super! Kakarott ist mein Gegner! Endlich! Das ist der Moment, auf den ich so lange gewartet habe! Der Tag der Rache ist gekommen, träumte Vegeta vor sich hin.

„Vegeta also...?", Kakarott schien sich ebenso zu freuen.

Die 7. Runde war Mighty Mask gegen Killer und die letzte Runde war Yamuh gegen Jewel.

Danach führte der Moderator die Kämpfer in den Vorbereitungsraum und der Priester brachte die Tafel mit den Paarungen zum Kampfring, wo die Paarungen schon vorgestellt wurden. Der Moderator erläuterte noch ein letztes Mal die Regeln und ging dann auch zum Kampfring.

„Meine Damen und Herren! Ich danke ihnen für ihre Geduld!", begann der Moderator, „DIE KÄMPFE BEGINNEN! MÖGE DER BESTE GEWINNEN! Sehen Sie hier die Aufstellung der 16 Kämpfer, die die Vorrunde geschafft haben."

Zwei Priester brachten die Tafel mit den Kampfpaaren.

„Für die Analphabeten und die Kurzsichtigen lese ich vor,...Im ersten Kampf...", las er die Namen noch einmal vor.

„Backe! Son-Goku und Vegeta!", meinte Bulma.

„Das wird heftig.", stimmte Chichi zu.

„...Wer wird das Turnier gewinnen? Um das möglichst schnell zu erfahren, fangen wir jetzt an!"

Zuerst waren Krillin und Punta dran.

Punta war nach wie vor davon überzeugt, zu siegen und fuchtelte vor Krillins Gesicht mit seinen Dampfhammergroßen Fäusten herum, „Na, kleiner, wie fühlst du dich so kurz vor dem Ausscheiden? Hoffentlich hast du schon das Bett im Krankenhaus gebucht!"

„Der Gegner von Papa sieht aber Stark aus!", fand Marron, die kleine Tochter Krillins, als Die beiden ersten Kämpfer den Ring betraten.

„Den schafft er mit Link! Er ist der Stärkste! Der Stärkste Mensch jedenfalls!", fand Yamchu.

Und richtig! Es dauerte kaum 5 Minuten und Krillin war der Sieger! Punta erzielte einen sehr grazilen Abgang!

/Sie enttäuschen mich nicht! Ein großartiger Kämpfer, freute sich der Moderator, „Kommen wir nun zum zweiten Kampf! Hier treffen Beelzebub und Shin aufeinander!"

„So geht das Also...Das wird sicher Lustig!", freute sich Shin.

„Shin nimmt zum ersten Mal teil! Aber Beelzebub ist mit seinem furiosen Finalkampf noch in bester Erinnerung!", erinnerte sich der Moderator, „Ring frei für den zweiten Kampf!"

„Wieso ist Piccolo so nervös?", fragte sich Krillin.

„Weiß nicht..."

/Bin gespannt, wie hoch seine Kampfkraft ist! Ist bisher überhaupt nicht einzuschätzen., dachte Vegeta.

Auch Piccolo selbst fragte sich, warum er so nervös war//Warum bin ich so nervös? Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht. Wer oder was kann er nur sein/

„Das wirst du bald erfahren! Aber jetzt lass uns etwas Spaß haben.", empfahl Shin.

Da war Beelzebub entsetzt! Shin konnte Gedanken lesen! Wie schrecklich! Piccolo / Beelzebub gab auf!

„Was? Du willst nicht kämpfen?", auch der Moderator war enttäuscht.

„So ist es."

„Ist er so Stark?", fragte Kakarott.

„Ja. Uns trennen Dimensionen...", gab Piccolo betreten zu.

„Machst du Witze! Das ist mein nächste Gegner!", meinte Krillin.

„Weiter geht es mit dem nächsten Kampf! Im dritten Kampf treffen Videl und Spopowitsch aufeinander!"

Videl war mindestens genauso beliebt wie ihr Vater. Die Zuschauer jubelten, als Sie den Kampfring betrat.

„Wie wir wissen, ist Videl Mr. Satans Tochter. Sie ist eine Kämpferin für das Recht und hat schon viele Verbrecher zur Strecke gebracht! Im letzten Turnier vor sieben Jahren war Sie Meisterin in der Kinder-Sektion."

„Ach? Damals gab's schon die Kinder-Sektion...", bemerkte Gotan, der sich das Turnier inzwischen von oben ansah, „So ist das also..."

„Ihr Gegner Spopowitsch ist beim letzte Turnier in der ersten Runde ausgeschieden. Jetzt hat er seinen Typ verändert und tritt erneut an!", erzählte der Moderator.

/Der ist Eklig, meinte Videl, als Sie ihren sabbernden, keuchenden, vor Kraft strotzenden Gegner anblickte.

„Spopowitsch hat sich aber verändert!"; fand Jewel, der ihn von früher her kannte.

„Ja, ich habe ihn zuerst gar nicht wieder erkannt!", stimmte Killer zu.

„Ring Frei!"

Nun fasste Piccolo allen Mut zusammen und ging auf Shin zu.

„Irre ich mich, oder sind sie nicht...", setzte Piccolo an.

„Ja, bitte?", lächelte Shin.

„Sind Sie...Etwa der...Der Großkaio?"

„Nein. Der bin ich nicht."

„Er ist der Kaioshin, der Gott der Kaios...", erklärte Kibito.

„Der...", Piccolo war blankes Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben, „DER KAIOSHIN:..?"

„Bitte behalte das für dich! Ich möchte erst einmal Inkognito bleiben.", erklärte Kaioshin gelassen.

„Der...Der...Kaioshin.", wiederholte Piccolo, „Über den vier Kaios steht der Großkaio...Und über dem steht der Gott der Kaios. Gehört hatte ich solche Gerüchte schon, aber..."

„Was hast du denn, Piccolo? Ist der Typ frech zu dir geworden? Soll ich ihm mal ordentlich meine Meinung sagen?", bot Kakarott an.

„Nein! Bloß nicht! Alles, bloß das nicht!", Piccolo verhielt sich verdammt verdächtig.

Auch der Kaio des Nordens, der alles verfolgte, war blasser geworden, als er ohnehin schon war, „Das soll der Kaioshin sein? Den hab ich ja selbst noch nie gesehen! Was macht er nur auf der Erde? Du Donner!"


	31. Der Raub

5. Der Raub:

Videl schlug sich Wacker, doch sein Gegner schien Unkaputtbar zu sein! Wie ein Klotz aus Eisen!

„Wie ist Sie?", fragte Kakarott neugierig.

„Den schafft Sie locker!", meinte Saiyaman, "Jede Technik sitzt."

„Die ist Gut!", pflichtet Krillin bei.

„Das hat gesessen! Eine große Kämpferin! Schon scheint Sie als Siegerin festzustehen!", meinte der Moderator.

Doch Son-Gotan und Videl sahen das Anders...Sie ahnten, das es nicht dabei bleiben würde. Spopowitsch stand auf, als sei nichts gewesen!

„Der ist zäh!"; rief Videl.

„Sie wird verlieren...", meinte Gotan.

Spopowitsch stand immer wieder auf und schien einer Dampfwalze zu gleichen. Videl schlug mehr und mehr auf ihn ein, doch mehr als eine schwache Blutung und ein Lächeln auf dem Mund schien es nicht zu bewirken. Spopowitsch schien wie unter Drogen zu stehen! Nun griff er an! Er hatte Videl eigentlich schon aus dem Ring geschlagen, doch weil Videl ja fliegen konnte, landete Sie nicht außerhalb des Rings!

„Das hätte Sie wohl auch besser getan...Jetzt wird Spopowitsch Sie als Sandsack benutzen!", meinte Gotan.

Auch Kakarott war diese Meinung, „Vielleicht wäre Sie besser gestürzt...Bei dem Stimmt irgendetwas nicht. Ich kann keine Aura feststellen und er ist Topfit, obwohl er längst K.O. sein müsste.

„Und was heißt das?", fragte Gohan, der ein wenig gekränkt war, weil er sich toll vorkam, weil er ihr doch das Fliegen beigebracht hatte.

„Keine Ahnung." , gestand Kakarott.

Mit den nächsten Schlägen und Tritten brach Videl ihrem Gegner das Genick!

KRACK!

„Unglaublich, Spopowitsch hat sein Genick wieder gerichtet! Wie kann das sein?", fragte der Moderator.

Spopowitsch grinste überlegen und schlug seiner Gegnerin hart ins Gesicht. Er schlachtete Sie vor den Zuschauern ab! Doch Videl war ein Sturkopf! Sie wollte einfach nicht aufgeben!

„VIDEL! Jetzt gib doch endlich auf! Du musst aufgeben, Videl!", rief Gohan ihr verzweifelt zu.

Aber Videl blieb so hart. Sie wollte unbedingt mit Gohan kämpfen! Darauf hatte Sie hintrainiert!

Doch Spopowitsch machte ihre Träume zunichte. Er schlachtete sie weiterhin ab. Er packte Sie an den Haaren und schlug ihr sein Knie ins Gesicht. Danach warf er sie wie Dreck auf den Boden und trat auf ihren Kopf.

Das war zuviel für Gohan und er verwandelte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin! „Diese Drecksau! Das seh ich mir nicht länger an!"

„Jetzt reicht es! Spopowitsch!", rief Yamuh, der mit Spopowitsch gekommen war. Er schien für ihn wohl das Reden und Denken zu übernehmen, „Deswegen sind wir nicht hier! Also mach Schluss."

Spopowitsch ließ tatsächlich von der bewusstlosen Videl ab!

„Aus! Spopowitsch hat gewonnen!"

Gohan verwandelte sich zurück und stob zu Videl hin, „Videl!"

„Ich ruf die Sanitäter!", versprach der Moderator.

„Nein! Ich werde Sie tragen!...Spopowitsch! Mit dir rechne ich noch ab! Merk dir das!", drohte Gohan.

„Haben wir magische Bohnen?", fragte Kakarott Krillin.

„Nein, damit hat keiner gerechnet."

„Gut, ich hole welche bei Meister Quitte.", und schon war Kakarott per Teleportation verschwunden.

Als Gohan im Vorraum vorbeigerauscht kam, ließ Krillin ihn wissen, das magische Bohnen unterwegs waren.

„Waaaas?" Videl ist schwer verletzt? Sie hat verloren! Nicht möglich! Sie ist die zweitstärkste der Welt!", rief Satan entsetzt und lief sofort zur Krankenstation, „Wie konnte das passieren?"

„Mein Täubchen!", rief er entsetzt, als er die Tür zu Videls Krankenzimmer öffnete, „Mein armes Kind!"

„Sie wird nicht sterben!", versprach Gohan.

„Wer bist du? Hast du das gemacht?", Satan kannte Gohan nicht...Kein Wunder, er war zu selbstverliebt, um überhaupt zu merken, was um ihn herum passierte.

„Nein, er war so nett, sie herzutragen.", erklärte der Priester, der Videl versorgte.

„Ach so, kriegst ein Autogramm dafür. Und jetzt geh, du störst.", blaffte Satan.

„Ja...Gut..", stammelte Gohan.

„Son-Gohan...erledige das Schwein!", befahl Videl.

„In meinem zweiten Kampf ist er dran!", versprach Gohan.

„Kind, wie soll der Sunnyboy das denn machen? Das mache ich für dich!", erklärte Satan, als Gohan wieder verschwunden war.

Doch Videl lächelte nur still vor sich hin.

„Hä! Geht ihr miteinander? Hast du dich etwa in so eine Pfeife verguckt? Du nimmst keinen, der schwächer ist, als ich!", drängte Satan. Na dann konnte Videl ja jeden haben!

Kakarott hatte endlich die Bohnen von Meister Quitte bekommen und teleportierte sich auch schon wieder zurück.

„Hast du die Bohnen, Vater?", rief Gohan aufgeregt.

„Ja, drei Stück hatte er noch!"

Kibito wartete Ungeduldig.

„Entschuldigung! Noch einen Moment Geduld, Bitte! Komme Sofort!", schon brauste Gohan zu Videl wieder, um ihr die Bohne zu geben.

Zwei Momente nachdem Gohan wieder auf den Weg zum Kampf war, war Videl wieder auf den Beinen! „Ich bin wieder Gesund!"

„Jetzt bin ich da! Kann Losgehen!", hetzte Gohan zum Kampfring. Kibito wartete dort schon.

„Der große Saiyaman! Ist das nicht...?", Gohans Klassenkameraden saßen alle im Publikum und erkannten ihn!

„Son-Gohan! Kämpfe für uns!", feuerte Sie ihn an!

„Mist...Öh...Man hat mich erkannt! Mist, wenn auch die ganze Klasse zuschaut!", beschwerte sich Gohan und warf seien Sonnenbrille weg//Wenn ich auch ohne Kopftuch kämpfe, wundert's mich nicht...Ohne die Brille seh ich wenigstens was/

Gohan grinste peinlich ins Publikum. Nun konnte es losgehen.

„Verwandle dich in einen Super-Saiyajin! Ich möchte herausfinden, ob du uns von nutzen sein Könntest!", sagte Kibito schlicht.

„Wie bitte...? Woher Wissen Sie...? Was soll das?", fragte Gohan erstaunt.

„Erfährst du bald. Jetzt zeig deine wahre Kraft!", befahl Kibito.

„Es geht los...", stelle Kaioshin fest.

„Das ist doch ein Witz! Doch nicht vor allen Leuten!", meinte Gohan.

Piccolo rief Son-Gohan und nickte seinem ehemaligen Schüler zu.

„Piccolo..."

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Piccolo?", fragte Kakarott.

„Ich weiß nicht genau...Aber...", stocherte Piccolo.

„Bitte verzeiht uns, aber wir möchten Son-Gohans Kraft testen...Bitte Unternehmt nichts, was auch immer passieren wird...", bat (Kaio)shin.

„Wie Bitte?"

„Was geht denn hier ab?"

„Mist...", schöner Mist, den Son-Gohan sich da eingebrockt hat.

„Verwandle dich!"

„Wenn's unbedingt sein muss...Dann kann ich die Schule wohl vergessen!"

„Dann verrat uns doch erst einmal, wer du eigentlich bist.", befahl Vegeta.

„Er ist der Kaioshin...Der Gott aller Kaios, den Großkaio eingeschlossen!", erklärte Piccolo.

„!", es schien sowohl Krillin als auch Vegeta etwas zu sagen.

„Ah! Von dem hat Meister Kaio mir schon erzählt. Kaioshin. Du bist also der Kaioshin!", fragte Kakarott aufgeregt.

Gohan verwandelte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin. ...Aber er ging noch eine Stufe weiter und wurde wieder zum Ultra-Saiyajin!

Alle Zuschauer waren geschockt! So etwas hatten sie doch schon mal gesehen? Auch Videl hatte es gesehen! „Er kann sich verwandeln...Nicht Möglich!"

Yamuh und Spopowitsch standen am Rand des Rings und hatten einen Kraftmesser dabei, der sich bei dieser gewaltigen Energie überschlug!

„He, sieh dir das an!"

„Gewaltige Energien! Das ist er!"

/Wirklich eine unbeschreibliche Kraft! Nicht zu glauben. Das er ein Wesen aus dem diesseits ist, staunte Kibito.

„Pfff! Als er gegen Cell gekämpft hat, war er Stärker! Ist bequem geworden, hat nicht trainiert.", schimpfte Vegeta.

Das überraschte den Kaioshin, „Nun, er ist stärker, als ich dachte! Ob diese Kraft sich aufhalten lässt?"

„Aufhalten?"

Da stürzten sich Spopowitsch und Yamuh schon auf Gohan! Sie hatten es auf ihn abgesehen!

Gohan drehte sich um und wollte sich ihrer erwehren, doch Kaioshin griff ein und lähmte Gohan!

Spopowitsch packte Gohan und Yamuh hatte so etwas wie eine Spritze dabei, mit der er Gohan nahezu erstach und ihm seine Energie absaugte!

„Ich bitte euch, unternehmt nichts!", befahl Kaioshin noch einmal.

„Misch dich nicht ein, sonst töten wir dich! Kapiert!", drohte Spopowitsch.

Doch Kibito rührte sich nicht.

Schließlich waren die Beiden fertig und flogen in Richtung Westen ab.

„Keine Sorge, Kibito wird Son-Gohan gleich heilen.", erklärte Kaioshin, „Wartet noch einen Moment!...Ich werde den Beiden jetzt unbemerkt folgen! Ich würde mich über eure Begleitung freuen. Ihr könntet mir helfen."

Und damit war der Kaioshin auch schon in der Luft.

„Was sollen wir tun Son-Goku?", fragte Krillin aufgeregt.

„Ich werde mit ihm gehen! Ich helfe gerne und außerdem will ich wissen, was hier eigentlich vorgeht!", erklärte Kakarott.

„Na gut, ich gehe auch. Wohl ist mir ja nicht...", meinte Krillin, „Geh schon mal vor, ich sag schnell meiner Frau bescheid..."

„Okay!"

„Lass den Unsinn, Kakarott, befahl Vegeta, „Was soll denn aus unserem Kampf werden?"

„hä? Das ist jetzt völlig unwichtig!", meinte Kakarott hingegen.

„Drückeberger! Ich kenne diesen Kaioshin oder wie auch immer nicht und er ist mir auch vollkommen egal! Alles, was ich will, ist, mit dir zu kämpfen! Nur deshalb nehme ich hier Teil!", erklärte Vegeta gereizt.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Wir werden kämpfen, hier oder anderswo!", versuchte er den aufgebrachten Saiyajin zu beruhigen.

„Verdammt, aber du bist doch nur einen Tag auf der Erde!", erinnerte Vegeta.

„Dann komm mit zu mir!", schlug Kakarott vor. Doch Vegeta fand das wohl keine so gute Idee.

Piccolo wurde es langweilig und er flog dem Kaioshin hinterher, „Los jetzt!"

Kakarott flog hinüber zu Kibito, „Ich vertraue dir meinen Sohn an!"

„Keine Sorge, sobald ich ihn regeneriert habe, komme ich nach. Und Son-Gohan auch!"

Dann machte sich auch Kakarott auf, dem Kaioshin und auch Piccolo zu folgen.

„Verdammt...", und so musste auch Vegeta mit! „Ich kann diesen Kerl echt nicht ab!"

Son-Gotan wäre ja eigentlich auch gerne Mitgeflogen. Doch leider hatte ihn eine kleine Magenverstimmung überrollt und so musste er die Zeit auf dem stillen Örtchen fristen.

Krillin derweil verabschiedete sich von seiner Frau, C18.

„ich bleibe. Hier gibt's Geld, richtig?", fragte C18 noch einmal.

„Bitte kämpfe fair!", empfahl Krillin.

„Pass auf dich auf, ja?"

„Mach ich!"

„Wohin fliegen sie denn?", fragte ein geschwächter Son-Gohan.

„Das erfährst du gleich.", sagte Kibito gelassen und fing an, Gohans Energie wieder aufzufüllen//Immer noch nicht voll aufgeladen...Was für eine Bodenlose Kraft! Ich hätte nie gedacht, das es Menschen mit so riesiger und reiner Energie gibt. Kein Wunder, dass die Feinde scharf darauf sind/

Schließlich...

„Puh...Du bist geheilt, Son-Gohan!"

Gohan stand ruckartig auf. Er war wieder fit!

Die beiden machten sich auf und flogen los. Doch sie wurden von Videl begleitet, auch wenn ihr Vater das überhaupt nicht gerne sah!

Unterwegs erfuhr Videl, das Gohan, nicht nur der große Saiyaman, sondern auch der goldene Krieger war, von dem alle Welt sprach. Und sie erfuhr außerdem, dass er der kleine Junge von damals war, der Cell ganz allein hatte besiegen können. Sie hatte es nicht bezweifelt. Als sie das von Gohan erfahren hatte, kehrte Sie wieder zum Turnier zurück.

Die Gruppe Z hingegen erfuhr von Kibito und Kaioshin, was es mit diesen 2 Energie-Dieben auf sich hatte.

„Das sind nur Werkzeuge...eines verschlagenen Magiers!", erklärte Kaioshin, „Als die Menschen hier begannen, aufrecht zu gehen, gab es am anderen Ende der Galaxis schon den bösen Zauberer Bibidi. Eines Tages erschuf Bibidi ein ungeheures Monster...Den schrecklichen Dämon Buu! Der Dämon Buu dachte und fühlte nicht. Er zerstörte und tötete. Er war ein Monster, dazu geboren, Angst, Chaos und entsetzten zu verbreiten. In nur wenigen Jahren hatten sich so Hunderte von Planeten in Sterne des Todes verwandelt!"

/Pah! Das haben wir Saiyajin auch getan!"/ dachte Vegeta herablassen.

„Nein, Vegeta!", widersprach Kaioshin.

„!"

„Damals gab es noch fünf Kaioshins, und jeder von ihnen war so Stark, dass er einen Gegner wie Freezer mit einem Schlag vernichtet hätte! Aber vier der Kaioshins wurden vom Dämonen Buu getötet!", erklärte Kaioshin.

„WAAAAAS? Das ist ja furchtbar!", rief Kakarott aus.

/Der Kerl kann Gedanken lesen, fragte sich Vegeta in dem Moment. So beschloss er, aufzuhören, irgendwas zu denken...Wenigstens, solange Kaioshin in der Nähe war.

„Die gewaltige Stärke des Dämonen Buu wurde selbst seinem Schöpfer Bibidi zu Riskant. Also schloss er den Dämonen, als er sich in seinem Ei ausruhte, ein. So konnte er nichts mehr anrichten.", erklärte Kaioshin weiter, "dann brachte Bibidi den in seinem Ei versiegelten Buu auf die Erde, seinem nächsten Ziel. Auf diese Chance hatte der Kaioshin gewartet. Und es gelang ihm auch, Bibidi zu töten, bevor er Buus Sigel brach...Das versiegelte Es des Dämonen Buu ließ er unangetastet! Er wollte vermeiden, den Dämonen Frei zu setzen oder sonst etwas unvorhergesehenes anzurichten. Doch vor kurzem machten wir eine furchtbare Entdeckung! Der Magier Bibidi hatte einen Sohn! Und dieser sollte genau so schlecht und niederträchtig wie sein Vater sein!"

„Dann...darf nur der Dämon Buu nicht mehr zum Leben erwachen.", schloss Kakarott.

„So ist es! Aber dazu müssen wir zuerst den Magier Babidi vernichten!", erklärte Kaioshin.

„ist er Stark?"

„Sein Vater jedenfalls hatte große Zauberkräfte, aber körperlich war er eher schwach...Aber als Magier dringt er in die bösen Herzen von Menschen wie Spopowitsch und Yamuh ein und benutzt sie. Es hängt also von der Stärke des Menschen ab..."

Spopowitsch und Yamuh hatten also am Turnier teilgenommen, um dort Energie einzusammeln, die dazu verwendet werden konnte, um den Dämonen Buu zu erwecken. Weil das Ei nicht mehr am alten platz war, hatten Kaioshin und Kibito vermutet, das Babidi es sich genommen hatte. Um zu wissen, wo es ist, mussten sie die beiden „Werkzeuge" verfolgen.

Schließlich holten Kibito und Gohan die anderen ein und dann schon hatten Sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie landeten auf einem kleinen Gebirge, in der Nähe von Babidis eingegrabenen Raumschiff!

„Klar! Babidi hatte sein Schiff in der Erde vergraben! Deshalb haben wir es nicht entdeckt!", fiel Kibito auf.

„Dann weiß Babidi bestimmt, dass wir auf die Erde gekommen sind, sonst macht das alles keinen Sinn!", erklärte Kaioshin.

„Greifen wir an! Sonst beleben Sie Buu wieder!", schlug Piccolo vor.

„Er wird das Schiff schützen und ihn draußen Wiederbeleben. Besser, wir beobachten noch, was Sie genau vorhaben!", meinte Kaioshin.

Und in de nächsten Minuten tat sich auch etwas. Ein kleiner Wicht und ein großer Teufel kamen oben am Ausgang/Eingang des Raumschiffes heraus.

Es handelte sich bei dem Wicht um Babidi und bei dem Teufel um Dabra, dem Herrn der Unterwelt, „Dabra! Babidi hat sich sogar den Herrn der Unterwelt Dienstbar gemacht!"

„Uuh...Dabra...Das ist schlimm..."

„Hä! Der große?", fragte Kakarott nach.

„Ja."

„Ist der so Stark?"

„Natürlich! Schließlich ist er der Herrscher des Schattenreichs. In dieser Welt mag ja vielleicht einer von euch die Nummer Eins sein, aber im Höllenreich ist Dabra unangefochtene Spitze...", erklärte Kaioshin.

„Der Herr der Unterwelt? Den gibt es wirklich? Das klingt nach einem Teuflisch starken Gegner...", fürchtete sich Krillin.

„Dann ist also der Kleine der Zauberer Babidi?", erkannte Gohan.

„So ist es. Er sieht zwar mickrig aus, aber ihr dürft ihn auf gar keine Fall unterschätzen. Denn seine Magie ist fürchterlich! Und nun gehorcht ihm selbst Dabra...", flüsterte Kaioshin fast.

„Weil Dabra so Stark ist, mein ihr?", fragte Piccolo nach.

„Nein. Weil er sich das Böse im Herzen seines Opfers zu Nutze macht. Mit ihm gewinnt er Macht über die Personen. Dabra war also leichte Beute." Um ehrlich zu sein, ist das der schrecklichste Zauber, über den Babidi gebietet. Alle seien Untergebenen werden von dieser Magie gesteuert. Deshalb können auch nur solche gegen ihn kämpfen, die kein böses Herz haben, wie wir oder ihr...", erklärte Kibito.

„Obwohl es gibt einige Unter uns, bei denen es etwas Problematisch werden könnte.", meinte Krillin, während er zu Piccolo herüberschielte.

„Das ist doch längst Verjährt!", verteidigte sich der Namekianer energisch.

„Aber mit Dabra hatten wir nicht gerechnet.", erklärte Kaioshin, der sich von den Streitereien nicht beirren ließ, „Gegen das Gespann Babidi-Dabra..."

„...stehen unsere Chancen viel Schlechter!", endete Vegeta, „Pah! Wenn der Dämon Buu wieder aufersteht, bedeutet das das Ende der Welt, was? Aber das werde ich nicht zulassen! Ich werde siegen!"

„Krillin, kehr um! Das wird zu Gefährlich!", empfahl Kakarott.

„Das Angebot nehme ich an...ha, ha! Ich bin einfach zu schwach...", stimmte Krillin ein wenig geknickt zu.

-----

„Ah ja! Randvoll mit Energie! Damit sind wir Buus Erweckung näher gekommen!", frohlockte Babidi.

„Sehr wohl, Meister!", grinste Yamuh.

„Für uns kräftige Kerle war dieser Auftrag doch ein Klacks!", stimmte Spopowitsch zu.

Babidi grinste höhnisch, „Ein letzter Klacks, meine ich..."

„Was!"

Babidi's Augen funkelten und seine Magie erfassten Spopowitsch, der sich daraufhin unter Schmerzen krümmte, „UGAAAAAAAAAH! OOOOOOH! UUUUH!"

Spopowitsch wurde grotesk deformiert und explodierte in tausend Fetzen!

„Fatzz...Ein schöner Klang!", fand Babidi.

Yamuh war sofort bereit zu flüchten, nachdem er gesehen hatte, das Babidi seine Werkzeuge nun nicht länger benötigte.

„Puipui, möchtest du auch mal?", fragte Babidi erfreut.

Puipui, ein weiterer Untergebener Babidis, feuerte sogleich einen enorm starken Ki-Ball auf Yamuh ab. Er traf und Yamuh war nicht mehr als Asche im Wind.

„Guter Schuss!"


	32. Babidis Raumschiff

6. Babidis Raumschiff:

Babidi und seine beiden Helfer Dabra und Puipui standen außerhalb des Raumschiffes, mit dem Babidi zur Erde gekommen war und hatten Spopowitsch und Yamuh, ihre ehemaligen Handlanger erledigt.

„Ihre eigenen Leute...Was sind das für Typen?", wollte Gohan wissen.

„Nun denn, Dabra...", begann Babidi.

„Ja?"

„Wie geplant, haben mir diese Tölpel viel Energie gebracht. Zusammen mit dem Kaioshin, der vor langer Zeit meinen Vater getötet hat, sehr schön...", freute sich der Magier.

„Sie denken wohl, wir hätten Sie nicht entdeckt! Insgesamt sind es sieben! Selbst, wenn wir die Energie vom Kaioshin und Kibito nicht gebrauchen können, sind da immer noch drei andere, die eine Phantastische Kraft besitzen...", gab Dabra zu.

„Recht so! Selbst mit nur dreien haben wir mehr als genug Energie! Hi, hi, hi! Das ging nun wirklich schnell! Am besten wir locken die drei in das Raumschiff und saugen sie Dort aus."

„Aber der Kaioshin?"

„Nun, wenn du den Abschaum bis auf die Drei beseitigst und dann sofort zurück ins Schiff zurück kommst, werden die Anderen voller Zorn folgen, denke ich.

„Alles Klar!"

„Ach ja! Lass Kaioshin am Leben! Ich werde ihn später töten!", erklärte Babidi, bevor er ins Raumschiff zurück kehrte. Puipui folgte ihm.

„Verstanden, Meister Babidi! Dieser Spaß soll ihnen gehören!...Also...LOS!", Dabra schoss hervor und stürzte sich mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf unsere Freunde.

„Sie wussten die ganze Zeit, dass wir hier sind!", schrie Vegeta entsetzt.

Dabra zerfetzte Kibito mit nur einem Schlag! Danach bespuckte er Krillin und Piccolo, die daraufhin zu Stein wurden!

„Krillin! Piccolo! Was ist mit euch!", Kakarott wollte seinen Freunden zu Hilfe eilen, wurde jedoch glücklicherweise vom Kaioshin gestoppt, denn...

„Berühre ihn nicht! Die Beiden sind zu Stein geworden! Wenn sie zerbrechen, sind sie vernichtet!"

„Verdammt!"

„Heißt das etwa...es gibt einen Weg, sie zurück zu verwandeln!", fragte Kakarott hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja! Nicht, solange Dabra am Leben ist!", erklärte Kaioshin.

„Ach, wenn das Alles ist! Nichts einfacher als das!"

„Hä!"

„Macht, dass ihr wegkommt! Niemand kann sich Meister Babidi widersetzen!", höhnte Dabra, lachte teuflisch und verschwand im Raumschiff.

„Gehen wir, Vater! Was bleibt uns übrig! Wir müssen Krillin und Piccolo retten!", schlug Gohan vor.

„natürlich! Also los!"

„Wartet! Ihr dürft ihm nicht auf den leim gehen! Er wartet nur darauf, dass ihr in das Schiff geht! Oder warum seid ihr nicht angegriffen worden?", rief Kaioshin, doch da waren Gohan und Kakarott schon hingeflogen.

„Sorry, aber Geduld ist eben nicht unsere Stärke!", erklärte Vegeta lässig und flog den beiden Anderen hinterher.

Kaioshin konnte es nicht fassen! Soviel Dummheit auf einen Haufen! Die rannen doch noch in ihr eigenes Verderben!

„Gut, Vorwärts!", rief Kakarott, als die drei Saiyajin den Eingang erreicht hatten.

„Okay!"

Im Raumschiff ging es eigentlich nur nach unten vorwärts...Nach einiger Zeit kam auch Kaioshin nach.

„Ach! Du, Kaioshin!"

„Ja, Babysitten! Hier kommt man nicht Raus. Jedenfalls nicht, solange Babidi lebt.

„Was?"

Alle vier blickten nach oben und konnten sehen, das sich die Luke dort geschlossen hatte. Sie saßen Fest!

„Pah! Dann zerstören wir das Schiff!", schlug Vegeta vor.

„Dadurch könnte Buu wieder erwachen! Selbst wenn seine Energie noch nicht vollkommen ist, dürfte er seine Zerstörungskraft besitzen, um uns zu töten und die Erde in kurzer Zeit zu vernichten!", hielt Kaioshin dagegen.

„Hi, hi, hi! Der Kaioshin ist auch hier…Dann nimm ihnen ihre Energie ab, Puipui!", befahl Babidi, der ganz unten im Raumschiff via Glaskugel über alles wachte.

„Ja! Sehr Gerne!", freute sich Puipui.

Die Tür in der Ebene von Kaioshin, Vegeta, Kakarott und Gohan ging auf und Puipui, der erste Gegner kam heraus gestapft.

„Meister Babidi ist ganz unten!" erklärte Puipui seinen Gästen, „Aber leider kommt ihr nicht runter, ohne mich zu besiegen, Also ist hier Schluss für euch! Hö, hö, hö!"

Doch bevor es zum Kämpfen kam, spielten die drei Saiyajin „Schere, Stein, Papier", um auszulosen, wer denn als erster kämpfen durfte. Vegeta freute sich, zuerst zu dürfen. (Obwohl die ganz guten Gegner immer zum Schluss kommen!)

„Gut, ich darf zuerst!"

„Du willst alleine kämpfen?", fragte der Kaioshin verständnislos.

„Logo! Der reicht nicht für Alle!", antwortete Vegeta schlicht.

„Hö, hö, hö! Meister Babidi hat mich zwar gewarnt, aber eher vor eurer Stärke, nicht vor eurer Blödheit!", spottete Puipui.

„Dir wird deine miese Info noch Leid tun! Auf der erde wohnt der stärkste Kämpfer des Universums!", erklärte Vegeta spielerisch.

„Ihr seid zu Leichtsinnig! Babidis Leute sind Megastark! Das hier ist Puipui vom Planeten Zun! Er hat Hunderte Planeten auf dem Gewissen!", erläuterte der Kaioshin aufgeregt.

„Puipui? Klingt eher nach Pfuipfui!", meinte Vegeta.

„Das Lachen wird dir auch noch Vergehen! Hier kommt ihr nicht mehr Weg! Die Energie, die bei Verletzungen frei wird, saugt dieses Zimmer auf und leitet es zu Buus Ei weiter.", erklärte Pfuipfui.

„Na, das Beruhigt! Unverletzt behalte ich alle Energie?"

„So ist es! Aber das ist völlig Unmöglich!"

„Genug geredet, fangen wir an! Greif mich an!", empfahl der Prinz der Saiyajin.

Puipui grinste und freute sich schon auf Vegetas entsetztes Gesicht. Auch Babidi und Dabra lachten sich ins Fäustchen.

Puipui holte aus...Und Vegeta bockte den Tritt, als wäre es nur Luft! Stattdessen trat Vegeta nun Puipui gegen die Wand!

Bevor Puipui aufstehen konnte, stand Vegeta auch schon vor ihm und trat ihn gegen die Decke. Puipui glaubte, seinen Gegner erfasst zu haben. Doch Vegeta stand da schon hinter ihm und verprügelte Puipui weiterhin.

„Was!", fragte Babidi verwirrt, "Wo war Puipui noch am Besten?"

„Auf dem Stern Zun!", verriet Dabra. Also verwandelte Babidi das Zimmer der Kämpfer in den Planeten Zun!

„Hä! Was ist passiert? Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Gohan.

„Babidi hat das Zimmer verwandelt...in einen anderen Planeten...", erklärte Kaioshin.

„HA! Jetzt ist es aus mit dir! 10-Mal mehr Schwerkraft! Mein Planet!", verriet Puipui...Nur zu Schade, das es auch auf dem Planeten Vegeta 10-Mal mehr Schwerkraft als auf der Erde gegeben hat.

„Na und...? hast wohl Heimweh gehabt, was?"

„Tu nicht so, als merkst du nichts!"

„Ich merke nichts!", gab Vegeta zu und griff Puipui ein letztes Mal an. Kurz bevor er vor Puipui stand, grinste er...Dann fegte er Puipui mit einer Gigantischen Energie hinfort.

„Pah! Das war ja einfach!", fand Vegeta.

„He! Die Luke hat sich geöffnet!", bemerkte Kakarott, „scheint ein Aufzug zu sein."

„Wie im Computerspiel!", fand Gohan.

„Doofes Spiel.", meinte Vegeta.

So gingen alle Drei hinunter. Kaioshin blieb zunächst zurück, um Vegetas Kraft zu bewundern.

„Kaioshin, Komm mit!"

Und nun zum 2. Level!

„Schon wieder so ein Raum!", beschwerte sich Kakarott.

„Verwandelt sich sicher auch!", meinte Gohan.

„He, will sich vielleicht mal Jemand um uns kümmern!", fragte Kakarott ungeduldig.

„Zertrümmern wir den Boden und gehen gleich weiter!", schlug Vegeta vor.

„Keinesfalls!", hielt Kaioshin weiter dagegen, „Buu darf keine so Starke Erschütterung erfahren, sonst..."

„Pah! Immer nur Buu, Buu, Buu! Stärker als Dabra ist er eh nicht!", meinte Vegeta, „Zum mitschreiben: Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ihr euch so vor diesem Dabra gefürchtet habt. Alles, was an seinem Angriff vorhin gefährlich war, war sein Spucke! Kibito hat einfach nicht gut genug aufgepasst!"

„Was sagst du, Son-Goku?", fragte Kaioshin den größeren Saiyajin, weil er dachte, er wäre vernünftiger.

„Er hat Recht! Selbst, wenn er nicht alle Kraft gezeigt haben sollte, stimme ich Vegeta zu. Vor 7 Jahren hatten wir mit Cell zu tun. Vielleicht ist Dabra so Stark wie er."

/Unglaublich! So Stark sind Super-Saiyajin! Aber wenn ich an Son-Gohan denke, nachdem er zum Super-Saiyajin wurde...Und dabei nicht mal alle Kraft mobilisiert hatte.../

Schließlich bekamen die Vier Besuch. Es war ein großes Wesen, das sich auf 2 Beinen langsam zu ihnen bewegte. Es war Yakon, das Höllenbiest!

„Wen von euch soll ich zuerst Fressen?", fragte das Höllenbiest sabbernd.

„Ich trete gegen dich an! Die Echse sieht ziemlich lahm aus!", meinte Kakarott, wöhrend er seinen Gegner beäugte.

Yakon schoss hervor und es stellte sich bald heraus, das die Echse gar nicht so lahm war, wie Kakarott gedacht hatte. Außerdem zeigte Yakon ihm seine ausfahrbaren Sichelkrallen! Kakarott's Kleidung wurde ein wenig eingeritzt, das war aber auch schon alles!

Dann hatte Babidi beschlossen, eine kleine Durchsage zu machen, „Gut so, Yakon! Ich bin Stolz auf dich! Töte alle bis auf Kaioshin. Ich warte auf ihre Energie! Buu kann erweckt werden! Zu deiner Belohnung darfst du in totaler Finsternis kämpfen! Das liebst du doch so!"

„Ha, ha, ha! Yakon würde auch so gewinnen!", meinte Dabra.

„Da hast du Recht. Aber dieser Kampf muss außerhalb des Schiffes stattfinden. Ich will, das Buu mit voller Kraft erweckt wird! Mit seiner Ursprünglichen Kraft!", verriet Babidi.

„Verstehe! Ho, ho!"

"Es geht los! Papparapa!", damit war auch dieser Raum gewechselt!

Im Raum der Kämpfer wurde es Augenblicklich Stockfinster! Man konnte die eigene Hand vor Augen nicht mehr erkennen!

„Ho, ho, ho! Ich sehe euch in voller Schärfe!", gab Yakon an. Außerdem griff er Kakarott an.

Aber Kakarott wich den Angriffen Yakons geschickt aus und konterte mit einem Tritt.

„Äh...Was!", da war Yakon überrascht.

„Ich muss nicht sehen, um zu kämpfen, Sichelechse!", erklärte Kakarott, „Aber ich kann dich sehen, so zum Beispiel!"

Kakarott verwandelte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin! „Da staunst du, was?"

Auch Babidi und Dabra war der Super-Saiyajin neu.

„Und, kapierst du jetzt, dass dir die Dunkelheit gar nichts nützt!", fragte Kakarott.

„Na ja, Leuchtkerze...Das sehe ich ein, aber...", zögerte Yakon.

„Huch! Scheint nicht wirklich beeindruckt zu sein..."

Dann machte Yakon etwas merkwürdiges, er saugte Kakarott's Energie an und schluckte den Super-Saiyajin einfach so hinunter!

„Es ist wieder Dunkel!". Bemerkte Kakarott erstaunt.

„Nein! Du bist kein Super-Saiyajin mehr!", erklärte Vegeta.

„Das Höllenbiest Yakon frisst Lichtenergie! Das eben war ein Festessen!", erklärte Kaioshin.

Rülps!

„Sehr Lecker! Eine so leckere und große Portion ess ich zum ersten Mal!", gab Yakon zu-

„Gegessen?"

„Vater, er hat deine Super-Saiyajin-Energie gefressen!", klärte ihn sein Sohn auf.

„Ho, ho ,ho, ho! So ist es! Und ich hätte gerne noch etwas Nachschlag! Das war das Leckerste Licht meines Lebens!", meinte Yakon...Doch da irrte er. Das leckerste Licht des Lebens wartet am anderen Ende des Tunnels!

„So was! Kannst du haben! Ich geb dir mehr zu essen!", meinte Kakarott. Er wusste, das es nicht zu ertragen war, immer zu wenig Essen zu haben.

„Was!"

„Und los!", Kakarott gab ihm mehr zu Essen...viel mehr!

„So ein wunderbar leckerer Volltrottel! Herrlich! Köstlich! Ein Schmaus!", jubelte Yakon.

„So ein Narr! Warum will er nur alleine kämpfen? Das ist doch kein Spiel!", rief Kaioshin entsetzt.

„Er hat sicher einen Plan! Er ist kein Narr!", meinte Vegeta hingegen.

Und so saugte Yakon Kakarott weiterhin die Energie aus. Während er dies tat, musste Kakarott in den Ultra-Saiyajin wechseln! Und Kakarotts Plan ging auf! Yakon platzte auf Grund des vielen „Essens".

„...Einfach Clever!", gab Vegeta zu//Kakarott hat also auch die Super-Saiyajin-Grenze überwunden.../

„He, wir können nach unten!", bemerkte Kakarott.

„Super, Vater! Du warst Megastark!"

„Übertreib nicht!", sagte Kakarott in einer Familien-Ausflugs-Stimmung.

Babidi konnte es nicht Fassen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, auf der Erde SO starke Gegner vorzufinden...

„Yakon ist explodiert...Aber wie...Warum?...Weshalb?", fragte Babidi sich.

„Er hat sich schlicht verarschen lassen! Wegen Fressgier geplatzt!"

„Nein...es war...Etwas anderes...Yakon wurde zuerst aufgeblasen...Diese Kerle sind doch nicht Normal...!"

„Schon gut. Ich habe Verstanden! Ich werde ihre Sorgen zerstreuen, Meister Babidi! Ich übernehme Level drei! Der Dämon Buu kann mit einer Ordentlichen Portion Energie rechnen!", versprach Dabra.

„Dabra! Wenn du auch erledigt wirst, ist alles aus! Kannst du Sie besiegen?"

„Was für eine Frage! Ho, ho! Ich bin Dabra, der Herr der Unterwelt! Niemand auf der Welt kann mich besiegen!"

„Son-Gohan, Du bist dran! Hast du trainiert?", fragte Kakarott seinen Sohn.

„Was?"

„Nun, ich fürchte, er hat auf der faulen Haut gelegen! Wir sind Stärker als er! Andererseits ist er ein Hitzkopf...", klärte Vegeta den jüngeren Saiyajin auf.

/Unglaublich, was für Kraftreserven die Drei haben! Was für eine Wahnsinnige Energie Son-Goku für einen Moment lang gezeigt hat...Unfassbar! Wie können Menschen aus dem Diesseits nur Mich, den Kaioshin so aus der Fassung bringen/

Schließlich öffnete sich auch auf dem Level 3 die Tür und es erschien...

DABRA!

„Nun, ihr habt wirklich einiges geleistet. Yakon zu Besiegen und bis auf Level Drei zu kommen, ist für Menschen eigentlich nicht üblich. Aber hier ist Schluss! Denn jetzt bekommt ihr es mit mir zu tun!"

„Du wirst aber früh verheizt! Babidi geht der Arsch ganz schön auf Grundeis, was?", meinte Vegeta spöttisch.

„Tst! Kein Palaver! Greift mich alle an!", befahl Dabra.

„No way! Jetzt bin ich dran!", stellte Gohan sich Dabra entgegen.

„Wie Bitte? Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf!", grummelte Dabra.


	33. Battle Royal

7. Battle Royal:

Inzwischen zurück beim Turnier...

...waren die Zuschauer allmählich mürrisch geworden, weil fast alle Kämpfer der Finalrunden weggeflogen waren!

„Verehrtes Publikum, einige Kämpfer haben uns Recht plötzlich verlassen...Bitte haben Sie Geduld, wir wissen noch nicht wie Wir jetzt weiter verfahren sollen...", kündigte der Moderator an.

Auch die Freunde in der Zuschauertribüne merkten, das sich in der Ferne etwas zusammenbraute.

„Nun, sie haben alle Schiss vor Mister Satan bekommen. So gesehen, seid ihr hier wohl mutiger!", meinte Mister Satan, der hinter dem Eingang zum Kampfring stand. Hinter ihm wiederum standen die übrig gebliebenen Teilnehmer: Mighty Mask, Killer, Jewel und C18.

Dann trat Mister Satan hinaus, „Keine Angst, liebes Publikum! Solange Mister Satan hier ist, ist alles in Ordnung! Ich rette die Welt! Ich bin der Held!"

Die Menge jubelte wieder. Alles war in Butter!

Nun wendete sich Mr. Satan den Priestern des Turniers zu, „Leute! Ich habe eine gute Idee!"

„Oh, Mister Satan!"

„Schlagen sie Vor!"

„Ich bin für eine Battle Royal! Disqualifikation für Flüchtlinge! Der Rest kämpft zusammen im Ring! Bei fünf Kämpfern macht das K.O.-System keinen Sinn!", erklärte der Champion mutig.

„Aber Das heißt..."

„Haben Sie etwas an Mister Satans Idee auszusetzen? Gut! Dann brauchen Sie mich hier nicht Länger!", zickte Mr. Satan herum.

„Aber Nein! Tolle Idee!"

„Also Abgemacht!"

„Verehrtes Publikum, Vielen Dank für ihre Geduld! Auf Mister Satans Vorschlag hin werden die Verbleibenden Kämpfer eine Battle Royal austragen! Alle Kämpfen Gleichzeitig! Wer übrig bleibt ist Sieger!", erklärte der Moderator schließlich.

Das Publikum jubelte.

„Mister Satan, das war wirklich mutig von ihnen!"

„Mutig?"

„Na Klar! Bei einer Battle Royal werden sich die anderen vier Kämpfer zuerst auf Sie, den Titelverteidiger stürzen!", erklärte ein Priester. Das hatte Satan offenbar nicht gewusst. Also wirklich! Er hatte es Vorgeschlagen und wusste nicht einmal, was er da verbockt hatte!

/Verdammte Hühnerkacke! Jetzt sitz ich in der Tinte/

„Die Teilnehmer der Battle Royal werden ihnen nun Präsentriert! Der Champion, den Sie alle kennen...MISTEEEEER SATAAAAN!"

Alle jubelten wie verrückt.

Und Satan führte wieder eine Show vor – eher zwanghaft als glaubwürdig, aber die Menschen liebten es.

„Als einzige Frau: CEEE ACHTZEEEEHN! Zuletzt gleich ausgeschieden, jetzt dabei: MIGHTYYYY MAAASK! Beim Letzten Turnier in der 2. Runde ausgeschieden! Hier ist: KILLEEEER! Zuletzt der Frauenliebling, nur von Mister Satan besiegt! JEWEEEEL!", trällerte der Moderator, so das es nur so die Tribüne langschallerte.

„He, Kurzer! Lass uns zuerst gemeinsam Mister Satan aus dem Ring werden, Okay!", schlug Killer Mighty Mask vor.

„Der spielt doch überhaupt keine Rolle! C18 ist gefährlich!", erklärte Mighty Mask, „Kapiert?", fügte sein Bauch hinzu.

„Diese Stimme...?"

„Bonjour, meine Schöne! Eine zarte Amazone. Gehen wir danach Essen?", fragte Jewel C18 sehr schmalzig.

„Verpiss dich! Du nervst!"

„Na warte! Ziege!", so etwas hatte Jewel in seinem ganzen Leben nur im Sandkasten erlebt!

„Es gibt keien Zeitbegrenzung! Und nun, meine Damen und Herren! Die BATTTEEEEEEEEEL ROYAAAAAAAL!", eröffnete der Moderator das Spektakel, „RING FREI!"

Jewel griff zunächst C18 an, die ihn jedoch einfach so wegkickte!

Mighty Mask hingegen schlug Killer einfach so fort!

„Was ist passiert! Jewel und Killer sind bereits OUT!"

/So ein Glück! Damit sind die Angstgegner ausgeschieden! Nur ein Zwerg und ne Frau! Das wird einfach, meinte Satan. Doch da hatte er sich kräftig geschnitten! Beiden wäre er nicht annähernd gewachsen!

/Mit dem Typ stimmt was nicht! So kurze Arme und eine gewaltige Schlagkraft, dachte C18, während Sie Mighty Mask scharf musterte.

„Achtung, Son-Goten, Krillins Frau ist megastark!", riet Mightys Oberkörper.

„Weiß ich!", rief Mightys Unterleib genervt.

„Greift mich an! Die Schmetterhand Satans erwartet euch!", brüllte Satan. Doch weder C18, noch die beiden Körperhälften Mighty Masks schienen ihn wahrzunehmen.

/Der Sieg ist Mein! Jetzt muss nur noch die Pose stimmen! Zuerst mache ich Maske Alle! Die Kleine wird sanft aus dem Ring gestoßen. Dafür wird Sie mich lieben, bildete sich Satan ein und zeigte dem Publikum die Peace-Finger.

„Schon kündigt Mister Satan seinen Sieg an!", erklärte der Moderator.

„Dieser Idiot!", meckerte Trunks, der die obere Hälfte von Mighty Mask mimte.

„Kümmer dich nicht um ihn!", beruhigte Goten, der die untere Hälfte übernommen hatte.

„Maske, auf den Boden mit dir! Dieser Kampf ist zu hart für dich!"

Mighty Mask griff C18 an und Satan wollte zur gleichen Zeit die Maske angreifen, welche dann jedoch verschwunden war.

Es entbrannte ein fürchterlicher Nahkampf zwischen Mighty Mask und C18! Nach einiger Weile verlagerte sich dieser dann in die Luft, was aber für beide kein Problem darstellte. Jedoch hatten Goten und Trunks einige Probleme bei der Zusammenarbeit und wegen dem Kostüm konnten sie sich auch nicht gut bewegen.

Und schließlich stieß C18 Mask zu Boden! Mask schlug ein wie eine Bombe, konnte sich jedoch schnell erholen und flog zurück zu C18. Der Kampf ging weiter! Doch nun hatten Trunks und Goten beschlossen sich in Super-Saiyajin zu verwandeln,. Damit sie eine Chance hatten. Es war auch kein Problem, da sie ja eine Maske besaßen.

„Merkwürdig! Langer Rumpf, kurze Arme und Beine! Und trotzdem ist er befremdlich Stark...! Da steckt ein Super-Saiyajin drunter! Ich weiß, wer ihr seid, Bürschchen!", erkannte C18.

Son-Gotan hatte es derweil geschafft, vom Klo zu kommen und suchte nun wie verrückt Goten und Trunks! „Achja! Stimmt ja! Sie waren zu Mighty Mask geworden...Jetzt müssten Sie gegen C18 kämpfen...Wenn ich mich beeile, könnte ich das Schlimmste vielleicht noch verhindern! Ich muss Babidi vor Majin umbringen! Vielleicht geht es so...oder Wenigstens Vegeta davon abhalten, sich umzubringen! Ah...Da sind sie!"

Trunks schoss gerade eine Kiai auf C18 ab, die jedoch ganz knapp ausweichen konnte. Dieser Schuss machte ein riesiges Loch ins Meer, einige Meter von der Papaya-Insel entfernt.

Mr. Satan machte sich bei diesem Anblick glatt die Hosen voll.

„Diese IDIOTEN!", rief Gotan empört.

„Puh! Diese Energie-Kugel war Stark und Schnell! Die Knirpse sind besser als Gedacht!", gab C18 zu, „Zu Riskant! Ich muss sie besiegen! Ich greif an...Trunks und Son-Goten!"

„AH! Sie...hat uns erkannt!", riefen Goten und Trunks erschrocken.

C18 schoss einen Energie-Diskus auf die Beiden ab und Beide wollten in eine andere Richtung fliehen. Schließlich zerfetzte es Sie in der Mitte! Die Operation war geglückt und die Zwillinge getrennt!

„Ja...Aber...Nein!", da erkannte auch der Moderator, das es sich um die beiden sehr erfolgreichen Kinder der Kinder-Sektion handelte.

„Idiot!", meckerte Trunks.

Die Beiden waren Disqualifiziert.

„SON-GOTEN! TRUNKS!", rief Gotan herrisch, "KOMMT HER!"

Die Beiden kamen her und ließen sich von Gotan erklären, wo die Anderen denn hin waren und das es wichtig war, ihnen zu Folgen.

Bei dem Battle Royal ging es jetzt um die Wurst! C18 gegen Satan. Der Kampf ging Folgendermaßen aus:

Satan versprach C18 das Siegergeld zu überlassen und Sie ließ ihn dafür gewinnen. So einfach war das! Satan konnte seinen Ruhm behalten und C18 hatte endlich genügend Geld, um von Muten Roshi wegzuziehen.

Videl war inzwischen auch zurückgekehrt und ruhte sich aus.

„...Und deshalb müssen wir jetzt auch schleunigst dorthin!", endete Gotan streng.

Die beiden Kinder zitterten vor Anspannung. Es interessierte Sie überhaupt nicht ,woher Son-Gotan das wusste.

„Ein Magier...Ein Dämon?", fragte Trunks.

Auch Goten war hin und hergerissen von dem, was er gehört hatte.

„Das ist ja Fett! Was sagst du, Son-Goten?"

„Coool!"

„Abgefahren!"

„MÖRDERGEIL!"

„KRASS!"

„JETZT KRIEG EUCH MAL WIEDER EIN! Meine Güte, weil ihr euch hier selbst bewundert, verpassen wir noch das Beste!", meinte Gotan genervt.

„GO!", befahl Trunks einfach so.

Und Trunks und Goten verwandelten sich in Super-Saiyajin und flogen los.

„Tst!", Gotan verwandelte sich nicht, konnte aber auch so locker mit ihnen mithalten. Gotan hatte ihnen genau gesagt, wo sie hin fliegen mussten.


	34. Der Dämonenprinz Vegeta

8. Der Dämonenprinz Vegeta:

Während Mister Satan seinen Sieg auf dem großen Turnier feierte, kämpfte Son-Gohan gegen Dabra.

Es war mal wieder einer dieser Schlagabtausche, nichts ungewöhnliches. Nur zog sich der Kampf ziemlich in die Länge und es schien, als wären Beide gleich Stark.

Die Spezial-Techniken, die Dabra beherrschte waren jedoch durchaus Sehenswert. Er konnte Feuer speien! Seine Ki-Bälle glichen eher Feuerbällen!

Vegeta jedoch platzte bald der Kragen vor Langeweile, „Son-Gohan hat nicht Trainiert! Weichei! Als Kind war er Stärker."

„Das stimmt wohl...", gab auch Kakarott zu.

„Tst! Nicht auszuhalten!"

Als nächstes wollte Dabra Gohan in Stein verwandeln, doch der fing die Spucke mit seinem Handschuh ab und zog ihn danach schleunigst aus. Dann griff Dabra zu fieseren Mitteln. Er ließ ein Schwert erscheinen! Gohan konnte das Schwert zwar zerbrechen, Waffenkämpfe sollten jedoch eigentlich Tabu sein.

„Also, mir reicht's! Ich beende diesen Kampf!", Vegeta konnte es vor Ungeduld nicht mehr aushalten.

„Nein, Vegeta! Tu das Son-Gohan nicht an!", versuchte es Kakarott.

„Unsinn! So ein Quatsch!", Vegeta ließ sich nicht mehr beruhigen, „Nach meinem Sieg werde ich sofort mit dir kämpfen! Warum sonst hätte ich am Turnier teilnehmen sollen?"

(Anmerkung hier: Wie im Manga als auch im Anime und in meiner Fanfiction hatte Vegeta zugestimmt am Turnier teilzunehmen, BEVOR Kakarott sich per Kaiofon gemeldet hatte!)

Da kam Dabra aber eine teuflische Idee//Meister Babidi! Bitte holen Sie uns zurück! Ich habe etwas großartiges entdeckt/

Weil Babidi wissen wollte, was es war, zauberte er das Zimmer in seinen Ursprung zurück.

Dabra flüchtete sofort zur Tür, wo er hereingekommen war.

„Fliehen? Ho, ho, ho! Nein! Ich lass mich nur durch einen besseren vertreten…", und schon war er verschwunden.

Dabra erklärte seinen Plan sofort Babidi, „Einer ist unter ihnen mit einem sehr bösen Herz...Der sollte doch einfach für uns zu gewinnen sein!"

„Ja! Sie erschlagen sich gegenseitig und wir bekommen doppelte Energie! Eine wunderbare Idee!"

„Was meinte er damit?", fragte Gohan, der nun ohne Gegner dastand, jedoch nicht ganz so sauer darüber schien.

„Dass er einen besseren Kämpfer entdeckt hat, der an seiner Stelle kämpft!", erklärte Kakarott nachdenklich.

Kaioshin hingegen ahnte schon, wer der nächste Gegner sein würde. Vegeta wusste es schon.

Babidi sah durch seine Glaskugel, „Du hast Recht! Der hier ist wirklich Böse! Das ist ganz wunderbar!...Willkommen im Team!"

Babidi setzte seine Magie ein, mit der er auch Dabra, Yakon, Puipui, Spopowitsch, Yamuh und alle anderen Untergebenen kontrollierte, bzw. kontrolliert hatte.

Vegeta war Babidis Opfer, „! Uooooh!"

„Das hatte ich befürchtet!", rief Kaioshin verzweifelt.

Vegeta wurde zum Super-Saiyajin und schien diese Stufe ohne Probleme zu überwinden.

„Vegeta! Babidi will sich dein böses Herz zu nutze machen! Leere deine ngeist! Denk an Nichts!", riet Kaioshin besorgt.

„Schnauze! Halt die Fresse!", Vegeta steigerte sich mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht immer mehr in die Kontrolle von Babidi.

„Gut so! Jetzt gehörst du mir, hi, hi, hi, hi ,hi! Und jetzt überwinde deine Grenzen und lasse die in dir verborgene Kraft frei!", damit hatte Babidi Vegetas verborgenen Kräfte erweckt. Jedoch eher in die boshafte Richtung...Das ist nie gut!

Schließlich war Vegeta fertig mit seiner Verwandlung zum...Dämonenprinzen!

„!"

„Oh, Nein!"

„Sehr, sehr gut! Und nun der richtige Ort...Papparapa!", Babidi verwandelte den Raum schon wieder! Dieses mal in den Turnier-Ring! Sein Zauber verwandelte also nicht den Raum, es war keine Illusion. Es zauberte die Personen an einen anderen Ort.

Babidi konnte nun direkt mit Vegeta reden, „Also dann! Wie heißt du noch mal...äh...Vegeta! Raub ihnen die Energie! Kämpfe mit aller Kraft gegen Sie! Du darfst Sie auch ruhig töten!"

„Halt's Maul! Mich interessiert Kakarott! Niemand Sonst!", widersprach Vegeta trotzig.

„Moment! Wieso steht er nicht ganz unter Kontrolle? Na ja ist auch egal..."

/Versteh ich nicht...Wie...wie...kann das sein? Sie leben ja noch, hämmerten Satans Gedanken durch sein Spatzenhirn.

Der Dämonenprinz hob langsam die Hand und feuerte einfach mal eben so eine gewaltige Ladung Ki auf Kakarott!

„DU VOLLIDIOT!", Kakarott wurde von der Attacke allerdings nur gerammt...Die volle Ladung bekamen die Zuschauer der Süd-Tribüne ab! Hunderte von Menschen starben innerhalb von Sekunden. Diejenigen, die nicht sofort starben erlitten starke Verbrennungen. Die Stadt hinter der Tribüne blieb auch nicht verschont.

Die Freunde der Gruppe Z waren dem Anschlag nur knapp entkommen.

„Ja, aber!"

„Vegeta! Er war doch sanft wie ein Lamm!", rief Bulma verzweifelt und wurde fast ohnmächtig.

„Vegeta! Du Arschloch!", schimpfte Kakarott.

Die restlichen Zuschauer verließen Augenblicklich das Stadion. Mister Satan konnte vor Angst jedoch keinen Schritt wagen.

„Vegeta! Warum tust du das!"

„Los, Kakarott, kämpfe mit mir! Sonst töte ich weiter!", drohte Vegeta.

„Hast du dich am Ende freiwillig in Babidis Hände begeben?"

Vegeta schwieg nur, hob wieder die Hand (diesmal in eine andere Richtung) und pustete mal eben so die West-Tribüne hinfort! Wieder 200 Tote und wieder waren die Freunde knapp entkommen.

Kakarott war total wütend auf Vegeta, er verwandelte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was in ihn gefahren war.

„Son-Goku, nein! Das darfst du nicht!", empfahl Kaioshin, „Babidi wird mit deiner Energie Buu erwecken!"

„Vegeta! Manchmal bist du echt ein Schwein! Du tötest, um mich zu provozieren! Du bist dir nicht mal für Babidi zu Schafe! Widerlich! Miese Ratte!", schalt Kakarott.

„Vegeta hat sich freiwillig unterstellt?", fragte Gohan ungläubig.

„Mir blieb keine Wahl! Das hier ist dein einziger Tag im Diesseits! Und du schuldest mir noch einen Kampf!", erklärte Vegeta,

„Aus Eitelkeit...machst du diesen Schwachsinn mit?", fragte Kaioshin.

„Sagtest du Schwachsinn! Dieser Kampf bedeutet mir Alles! Buu ist mir Egal!", schrie Vegeta Kaioshin an, „Kakarott ist mein Intim-Feind! Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajin, aber er war immer Stärker! Wie sehr ich auch trainiert habe! Das bedeutet Rache! Er hat mir sogar das Leben gerettet! Das verzeihe ich ihm NIE!"

„...BABIDI! Bring uns an einen unbewohnten Ort! Dann kämpfe ich gegen Vegeta!", schrie Kakarott.

„...! Warte! Dann musst du zuerst mich töten!", stellte Kaioshin.

Kakarott zögerte einen Moment, doch seine Augen spiegelten feste Entschlossenheit wieder...er hob den Arm, und signalisierte damit, das er im nächsten Augenblick das Leben des Kaioshin auslöschen konnte. Sogar Vegeta hätte das nicht erwartet.

Kaioshin ließ die Schultern sinken..."Ich habe verstanden...Tu, was du willst..."

„Tut mir Leid!"

„Jetzt streiten sie Sogar! Ätsch, Kaioshin!", freute sich Babidi, „Ein anderer Ort? Mach ich! Papparapa!"

Nun waren die Vier in eine Einöde hinversetzt worden.

„Tragt ihr euren Kampf aus...Son-Gohan und ich werden gegen Babidi und Dabra kämpfen! Sollte der Dämon Buu durch einen Schock erwachen, lässt sich das eben nicht Ändern", gestand Kaioshin. Er sah nun ein, das gewisse Dinge nun mal zum Lauf der Geschichte gehörten, und das man Sie nicht ändern konnte, so sehr man sich auch anstrengte, „Immer och besser, als wenn er es erst tut, wenn er eure Energie bekommen hat! Mit Glück verhindern wir seine Auferstehung!"

„Hi, hi, hi Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Vegeta, bring die Störenfriede um!", versuchte Babidi es noch einmal, Vegeta in seine direkte Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Uh! Uhh...Uooooh..."

„Los! Tu es!"

„Uuuh!...Uaaaah!", Vegeta litt richtig darunter, „NEIN! Das hat nichts mit meinem Kampf zu tun!"

„WAAAAS!", Babidi war entsetzt, "Noch einmal: Beseitige de Kaioshin! Wird's Bald, Vegeta?"

„GRRRR...GRRR, Grrr...!", Vegetas Muskeln waren zum Zerreisen gespannt! „Hab ich nicht genau erklärt, dass ich nur mit Kakarott kämpfen will! Ich bin der Prinz, der Saiyajin! Und nicht der Gefolgsmann von einem popligen Magier! Du magst mein Herz kontrollieren, meinen Stolz NIEMALS!"

„...So etwas ungezogenes! Popliger Magier! Tst!", schimpfte Babidi.

„Egal, Meister Babidi! Solange er seinem Gegner die Energie raubt...Und der Kaioshin kann gegen mich nichts ausrichten. So sehen Sie seinen qualvollen Tod direkt in ihrem Schiff!"

„Unglaublich! Er kann sich Babidi widersetzen, obwohl er von ihm kontrolliert wird!", bewunderte Kaioshin Vegeta.

„So sehr willst du mit mir kämpfen?"

Babidi öffnete die Luke, weil er es für klüger hielt, den Schaden auf das Raumschiff zu begrenzen. So konnten Gohan und der Kaioshin direkt zu Babidi und Dabra hinunterfliegen.

„Warte, Sohn! Iss eine magische Bohne! Du hast viel Kraft verbraucht!"

„Ja, danke!"

„Werde wütend, Son-Gohan! Erinnere dich an deinen Zorn im Kampf mit Cell! Mobilisiere diese Kraft! Dann kann dich keiner im Universum besiegen! Keiner!", ließ er seinen Sohn glauben.

„Ja...Schade, dass Vegeta dir so deinen einzigen Tag im Diesseits vermiest..."

Dann flogen Gohan und der Kaioshin direkt bis hin zu Dabra, Babidi und Buu's Ei.

„Willkommen!"

„Das ist das Ei des Dämons?", fragte Gohan.

„Ja."

„hallo Kaioshin! Rache für meinen Vater!"

„Wir vernichten dich, Babidi! Und verhindern Buu's wiedererwachen!", drohte Kaioshin.

„Nun, so einfach ist das nicht! Schließlich ist Dabra noch hier!", erklärte Babidi gelassen.

„Hö, hö, hö!"

„Beeilen wir uns, Son-Gohan! Buu darf keine Energie bekommen!"

„Seh ich genauso!"

„Ich nehm Babidi!", entschied sich Kaioshin.

Der Kampf zwischen Vegeta und Kakarott fing gerade an...

„Wegen Buu darf ich keinen Schaden nehmen! Lass uns volle Kraft kämpfen!",. schlug Kakarott vor.

„Sehr gerne! Dann geht's schneller!"

Kakarott powerte sich zum Ultra-Saiyajin hoch.

„Toll! Du bist noch Stärker als Son-Gohan damals!", verglich Vegeta bevor er auch noch mal etwas drauflegte.

„...Das kann länger dauern...", meinte Kakarott.

„Los geht's! ICH BRING DICH UM!", brüllte Majin Vegeta.

Vegeta startete mit nem Tritt, den Kakarott doch Abblocken konnte. Kakarotts Arm vibrierte doch nach dem Tritt allerdings heftig. Vegeta versuchte es weiter mit nem heftigen Schlag, den Kakarott doch auch blockte und auch weiter die Faust festhielt. Genauso blockte Vegeta dann auch Kakarotts Schlag.

Und so schlugen sich die beiden unerbittlich die Köpfe ein! Minute um Minute, Stunde um Stunde

-----

„Bald wird Buu im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte aus dem Ei schlüpfen! Wir sollten das Ei zum Schutz des Schiffes an die Oberfläche bringen.", schlug Babidi vor.

„Meinetwegen! Das wird nichts an eurem Ende Ändern!", meinte Kaioshin.

„Hi, hi, hi! Papparapa!"

Und schon wieder hatte Babidi das Zimmer gewechselt. In eine ebensolche Einöde, wie in diese, wo Vegetas und Kakarotts Kampf stattfanden. Eben an der Ebene, wo sie das Raumschiff vergraben hatten, nur einige Meter von Eingang entfernt.

„Dabra, schaffst du den Erdling?", fragte Babidi kurz.

„Klar, den kenn ich schon! Das mach ich Locker!"

In Gohans Gedanken wiederholten sich die Worte seines Vaters von eben. Keiner würde ihn besiegen können.../Ich bin wütend, sehr sogar! Aber wie damals.../

„Hi, hi, hi! Kaioshin! Mich erledigst du nicht so leicht wie meinen Papa!", warnte Babidi, „Denn meine Magie ist viel Stärker. Außerdem ist Dabra bei mir."

Dann geschah etwas seltsames...Buu's Ei begann zu piepsen!

„HÄ!"

„Das ist doch...ist doch nicht...So schnell?", stammelte Babidi.

„Ah!"

„Was ist das?"

„SEHT! Er...er...er...Er hat...er hat...SEINE VOLLE KRAFT ERREICHT! DER DÄMON BUU HAT SEINE VOLLE KRAFT ERREICHT!", posaunte der vorwitzige Magier heraus, „ENDLICH KANN ER ERWACHEN!"

„Was sagt er!", fragte Gohan. Er konnte es nicht fassen.

„Wie kann das sein? Woher hat er nur seine Energie?"

„Mein Vater kämpft auf einem höheren Level als ein Super-Saiyajin. Vegeta sicher auch! Wenn ihre Energien aufeinander prallen, entsteht gewaltiger Schaden!"

„Warum? Warum muss alles so Schlecht ausgehen? Ich hab mich total verschätzt!", tja, Kaioshin...erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt.

Kakarott und Vegeta unterdessen interessierte es herzlich wenig, das der Dämon dabei war, aus seinem Ei zu kriechen.

-----

„Reiner Wahnsinn, diese Energien! Sind das unsere Väter?", fragte Trunks, als er die Energie spürte.

„Keine Ahnung!", meinte Goten.

„Na klar sind sie das!...Aber wenn sie weiterhin den Kampfplatz wechseln kommen wir nie an! Was soll das?", raunte Gotan.

-----

Vegeta und Kakarott legten eine kleine Pause ein, in der sie weiterdiskutieren konnten...

„Wirklich unglaublich! Ich dachte, mein Training im Jenseits wäre einzigartig! Aber du bist genauso gut wie ich! Du hast also noch härter trainiert!", beglückwünschte Kakarott.

„Nein! Klar, ich hab sicher härter als du trainiert, aber du bist ein Genie! Du übertriffst mich immer! Das wir d sich wohl nie ändern! Ich begriff das, als du gegen Babidis Monster gekämpft hast! Das war ein Schock! Deshalb beschloss ich...", erzählte Vegeta.

„Deshalb! Darum Babidi!"

„Ja! Auf dem großen Turnier waren Babidis Handlanger viel Stärker als Früher, berichtete Leute, die Sie gekannt hatten. Und so beseitigte ich den Unterschied zwischen uns durch Babidis Kontrolle! Das hat Funktioniert! Nicht sehr elegant, aber...", erklärte Vegeta weiterhin.

„...nur deswegen begibst du dich in Fremdkontrolle?"

„ich war lange Zeit zu Nett! Ich wollte endlich wieder so sein wie Früher! Grausam und Kaltblütig! Ein Saiyajin, der auf Leben und Tod kämpft! Um des Kampfes willen! Ihr habt aus mir ein Weichei gemacht! Ich liebte die Erde, hatte sogar Familie! Unfassbar! Nur Babidi konnte mich zum Schurken machen! Wegen ihm fühle ich mich gut!", erklärte Vegeta gereizt.

„Armer Irrer! Wirklich?"


	35. Buu

9. Buu:

Buu hatte seine volle Energie bekommen! Er war Inbegriff auszuschlüpfen aus seinem Ei, das ihn so lange schlafen ließ. Babidi war sich anscheinend nicht bewusst, warum sein Vater den Dämon eingeschlossen hatte...

Alle warteten Gespannt, das der Dämon sein Ei verließ. Wie er wohl aussehen mag?

„Zu Spät! Lass uns fliehen, Son-Gohan!", schlug Kaioshin vor.

„Was! Was soll das denn heißen! Ich fliehe vor Niemandem!", hielt Gohan dagegen.

„Hör zu! Der Dämon Buu ist Unbesiegbar! Den schafft nicht einmal ihr! Komm, sonst ist es aus mit uns!"

„Endlich! Bin sehr gespannt auf das Meisterwerk meines Vaters!", frohlockte Babidi.

„Er hat sowieso seine volle Kraft erreicht! Und einfach abhauen...UAAAAAH!", Son-Gohan powerte sich hoch und versuchte, Buus Ei zu zerstören. Einen Versuch war es Wert.

„Das hilft dir auch nicht mehr!", rief Babidi.

Das Ei hüpfte aus seiner Fassung und knallte einige Meter weiter auf den felsigen Untergrund auf. Das Ei öffnete sich!

„Da kommt er! Der Dämon Buu!", jubelte Babidi.

Doch das Ei war leer! Babidi konnte es nicht fassen! So ein Hereinfall! Nun hatte Kaioshin es ganz Dicke! „Dumm gelaufen! Buu hat's erwischt, Babidi! Wahrscheinlich war sein Haltbarkeitsdatum abgelaufen und alle Energie nützte ihm Nichts!"

„Uuuhhh...Grrr...!"

„Meister Babidi, sie haben ja noch mich und dieser Vegeta steht teilweise unter ihrem Befehl!", versuchte Dabra seinen Meister aufzuheitern.

„Son-Goku und Vegeta kämpfen wohl gerade miteinander! Ich versuche Babidi zu besiegen und du kümmerst dich um Dabra. Dann wird alles gut!", meinte Kaioshin, „Los! Der Moment für deinen Zorn ist gekommen! Werde Wütend und zeige, was deine wahren Kräfte sind! Son-Gohan! Der Frieden ist zum Greifen Nah!"

„Nein...Nicht wirklich...", widersprach Gohan.

„Hä?"

„Eine gewaltige Energie braut sich gerade zusammen...Das ist...", Gohan blickte entschlossen gen Himmel. Eine riesige, rosafarbene Wolke bildete sich dort!

„Was redest du da?"

„Dieser Rauch ist eben aus dem Ei gekommen?"

„Was hat er nur?", fragte Babidi verwirrt. Dann blickten auch er und Dabra in den Himmel-

„Das...wird doch nicht..."

Der Rauch verdichtete sich immer mehr und schließlich formte sich daraus der Dämon BUU! Er war jedoch dicklich und sah nicht nach einem schrecklichen Gegner aus. Vor allem war er sehr Rosa!

„Das soll der Dämon Buu sein?", fragte Dabra enttäuscht.

„Äh...Nun...Nur Kaioshin hat ihn Bisher gesehen...", gestand Babidi.

Und Kaioshin zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Äh...ist das der Dämon Buu?", fragte Gohan.

„So ist es! Dieses fürchterliche Gesicht vergesse ich nie!", erklärte Kaioshin.

„WOW! Das ist er also tatsächlich!", rief Babidi sowohl erfreut als auch überrascht aus. Er hatte sich da wirklich ein Überraschungs-Ei zugelegt.

„Kaum zu Glauben...!", fand auch Dabra.

„Der ist aber Klein!", fand Gohan. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, sich eine Brille zu kaufen.

„Nun ist alles aus!", sagte Kaioshin erschüttert.

„Meinst du? Okay, er ist Stark..."

„Glaubst du das Wirklich?"

„Wenn ich meine wahren Kräfte mobilisieren kann..."

-----

„Mist!", fluchte Vegeta, der Buus Auferstehung bemerkt hatte.

„Warte, Vegeta! Warte!", befahl Kakarott, „Diese Energie! Ich spüre eine gewaltige Energie! Also ist der Dämon wieder erschienen!"

Vegeta hielt tatsächlich einen Moment inne...Und lachte dann wie ein Irrer, „Jetzt übertreib mal nicht! So gewaltig ist diese Energie auch nicht! Wir beide sind einfach zu Stark1 Denk mal an den Kaioshin! Der ist Megastark aber gegen uns ein mickriges Kerlchen, oder? Er war von unserer Kraft Überrascht. Für ihn mag der Dämon Buu Furchterregend sein, aber für uns noch lange Nicht!"

„Unsinn! Seine Kraft ist nicht Normal!", hielt Kakarott dagegen.

„KLAPPE! Wir kämpfen weiter!"

-----

„Hallo, Dämon Buu! Ich bin Babidi, der Sohn von Bibidi, der dich erschaffen hat!", stellte Babidi sich seinem neuen Gefährten vor, „Du warst in einem Ei eingeschlossen und ich habe dich wieder zum Leben erweckt!"

Der Dämon schien davon jedoch nur wenig angetan. Er blinzelte seinen Herrn und Meister misstrauisch an.

„Ab heute bin ich dein Herr!", erklärte Babidi. Doch Buu drehte nur den Kopf weg, „Was soll das? Begrüße mich gefälligst! Zeige deinem Herrn Respekt! Los, jetzt!"

Als Babidi nah genug an Buu war, drehte sich der Dämon um und erschreckte seinen „Herrn" mit rausgestreckter Zunge. „BÄH!"

Babidi hatte sich zu Tode erschreckt! Buu jedoch lachte aus vollem Herzen.

„Tst! Ein Vollidiot! Also, dieser Dämon ist ein Reinfall, total Gehirnamputiert, nicht auf der Höhe, Ein Fall für die Biotonne...", Dabra hatte es ja Nötig!

Buu guckte Dabra ganz Kurz an und rief dann, „KATSCHING!"

Buu bewegte sich seltsam zu Dabra vor und ging dann in Kampfstellung.

„Was ist? Willst du mit mir kämpfen?", fragte Dabra spöttisch, "kannst du Zwiebel das überhaupt?"

„Der sieht ja nicht richtig Gelungen aus!", meinte Gohan.

„Nicht Gelungen? Wart's ab!", warnte Kaioshin.

„Was!"

Buu pustete Dampf aus seinen Löchern, die sich auf seinem Kopf und seinen Armen befanden. Dann nur eine kurze Bewegung und er hatte Dabra so hart in die Augen gestochen, das es blutete! „AAAAH!"

Dazu trat er Dabra auch noch in eine Felswand hinein.

„Der Wahnsinn! Ein Wahnsinnskerl!", staunte Babidi glücklich, während Buu über sein Kunstwerk applaudierte.

„Er setzt gewaltige Energien Frei! Er ist Stark! Zu Stark! Unglaublich!", sagte Gohan fassungslos. Dagegen würde er nicht ankommen.

-----

„Ich fürchte, du musst dein Urteil über Buu noch einmal überdenken, Vegeta!", schlug Kakarott vor, „Wir sollten uns jetzt um den Dämon kümmern!"

„Weil wir ihn befreit haben? Ist mir doch egal!", sagte Vegeta so rundheraus.

„Dann sterben alle, auch Bulma, Gotan und Trunks!"

„Schnauze! Halt die Fresse! Um Mitleid auszulöschen, habe ich meine Seele an Babidi verkauft! Die Drei sind mir Egal!"

„Du Lügst! Du hast doch nicht ganz Verkauft!"

„Woher weiß er das schon wieder?", murmelte Vegeta, „Schon gut...Aber unser Kampf wird später fortgesetzt, verstanden? Versuch nicht, dich zu drücken!"

„Vegeta...!", Kakarott war sichtlich erleichtert.

„Gib mir ne magische Bohne. Wir sollten Energie tanken!", schlug Vegeta vor.

„Ja! Zusammen haben wir eine Chance!"

Kakarott wollte gerade die Bohne herauskramen, als er hinterrücks von Vegeta bewusstlos geschlagen wurde!

„Selbst deine Vorsicht hat nachgelassen...", meinte Vegeta, nahm sich die Bohne und tankte wieder Energie, „Dass der Dämon frei ist, ist meine Schuld. Also beseitige ich ihn auch! Bis Später! Falls ich noch lebe..."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich Babidis Raumschiff zu...

-----

Babidi versuchte weiterhin Buu unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, „Was hältst du davon, wenn du tust, was ich sage, Buu? Ich bin dein neuer Herr!"

„Bäääh!"

„Sei nicht Dumm! Ich kenne Papas Zauberspruch, der dich in dein Ei bannen kann! Überleg's dir gut!"

„!", Buu hörte augenblicklich mit seinem Schabernack auf.

„Ist schöner draußen, oder?"

„Grins!", Buu nickte heftig.

„Gut, so gefällst du mir schon besser!"

„Kaioshin...Der Dämon Buu ist ja noch wie ein Kind! Vielleicht sollten wir Babidi töten, dann ist er Harmlos!", schlug Gohan vor.

„Schlechte Idee! Allein Babidi kennt den Bannspruch für den Dämon! Der Dämon Buu ist ein Monster! Hoffentlich entschließt sich Babidi früh genug, ihn wieder in sein Ei zu bannen, sonst verliert er die Kontrolle! Es ist bitter, aber selbst ich als Kaioshin kann hier nichts mehr ausrichten! Dabei wollte ich Buus Auferstehung mit allen Mitteln verhindern!", meinte Kaioshin. Ein Mittel hatte er jedoch ausgelassen: Vertrauen zu Anderen, „Wenn ich das nur geahnt und vorher gewusst hätte, dass es Menschen wie euch gibt, die meine Kraft bei weitem übertreffen...Hätte es auch einen Anderen Weg gegeben."

„Was? Welchen Denn?"

„Egal, zu spät! Wir können Buu nicht mehr entkommen...Wie werden Beide sterben...", resignierte Kaioshin.

„Unsinn! Fliehen können wir immer noch!", Gohan war echt naiv!

„Los, Dämon Buu! Töte die Beiden da!", hetzte Babidi seine Bluthund auf die Beiden.

„BUUU!"

Gohan packte Kaioshin am Handgelenk und riss ihn mit sich fort. Er dachte, er hätte es geschafft, doch es war bisher noch nie gelungen, einem Gegner zu entkommen. Denn sie alle waren ja Stark genug, n kürzester Zeit den Planeten zu Umkreisen.

Und das tat Buu auch...Er holte kurz aus und holte Gohan und Kaioshin ein, „Stirb!"

Buus erstes richtiges Wort war so Schmutzig gewählt...Und er zerschlug Gohans Träume von einer glatten Flucht! Kaioshin stand noch wie angewurzelt in der Luft und drohte ebenso von Buu erschlagen zu werden. Kaioshin versuchte jedoch, Buu einfach mit Ki wegzupusten, was sich jedoch als Furz im Wind gegen einen solchen Gegner herausstellte. Buu wiederholte diese Attacke und fegte Kaioshin durch die Landschaft.

Gohan kam wieder zu sich und griff Buu erneut an! Doch der Dämon reagierte fast gar nicht! Die Beule, die Gohan hinterlassen hatte, verschwand einfach! Der Dämon Buu war eigentlich ein großer, pinkfarbener Kaugummi!

„Du störst! Verschwinde!", sagte Buu gefährlich leise und schickte Gohan mit einem gewaltigen Ki-Ball in die Botanik. Dort bewegte sich Gohan nicht mehr...Er war Tot!

„Jetzt reicht's! Buu, mach ihn Fertig!", befahl Babidi. Kaioshin sollte sterben!

Plötzlich knurrte Buus Magen, es war Essenszeit, „Ich habe Hunger! Ich werde ihn Essen!"

„Hä?"

Doch da bekam Buu auch noch ein Loch in den Bauch! Es stammte von Dabras Höllenspeer!

„DABRA! Du lebst noch! Spitze! Aber warum tust du das?", fragte Babidi.

----

Endlich waren Gotan, Trunks und Goten angekommen! Sie versteckten sich sofort auf dem Felsen, auf dem die Gruppe Z vorher auf Babidis Erscheinen gewartet hatten.

„Huch? Kennst du die?", fragte Trunks.

„Da sind...Der Magier und der Dämon, aber HALT! Ihr solltet lieber warten, was passiert!", warnte Gotan. Zum Glück hielten sich die Kleinen noch zurück.

„Huch!", Goten hatte Piccolo bemerkt, der schon Staub fing, „Sieh mal, Trunks!"

„Hä?"

Die Drei schlichen sich an und Begutachteten Piccolo Ebenbild.

„Wer hat denn Piccolo in Stein gemeißelt?", fragte Trunks.

„und Krillin?", fragte Goten.

„Seltsam!", fand Trunks und wollte Piccolos Statue berühren.

„Nicht Anfassen! Der...öh...Magier hat Krillin und Piccolo tatsächlich in Steine verwandelt! Wenn ihr sie umwerft und Sie zerspringen, werden Sie Sterben!", erklärte Gotan hastig.

„Woher weißt du das?", schon hatte Trunks Piccolo umgeworfen. Er zerbarst in 1000000 Teile!

„Trunks! Pass doch auf!"

-----

„Meister Babidi! Dieser Dämon wird ihnen niemals aufs Wort gehorchen!", hatte Dabra erkannt, „Wenn er außer Kontrolle gerät, ist das auch ihr letzter Tag!...Vernichten Sie ihn!"

„Schweig! Was redest du da?"

Buu derweil zog sich den Speer aus dem Leib und schloss das Loch wieder, „Dich...werde ich Essen!"

-----

Vegeta stand an der Luke zum Untergeschoss, das zu Buu und seinem Meister führte. Er zögerte einen Moment...

„Ich zerstöre Luke und Raumschiff...Das ist der schnellste Weg zum Dämonen Buu! Son-Gohans Aura ist weg...Vergib mir!"

-----

„Lecker! Schmecker!", frohlockte Buu, als er sich seinem Mahl näherte, „So ein Leckerbissen!"

„Du Hund!", schrie Dabra und wollte Buu angreifen. Doch Buu war schneller und verwandelte Dabra in einen überdimensionalen Keks! Der Dämon zögerte nicht, ihn zu Essen!

Dabra war tot! Dadurch wurden auch Krillin und Piccolo wieder lebendig!

„Hey, Krillin!"

„Ihr? Wieso bin ich wieder Normal?"

„Hier die Kurzfassung: Buu ist auferweckt worden und hat Dabra, der der dich versteinert hat, als Keks aufgefressen!", erklärte Gotan ungeduldig.

„AH...!", Trunks fiel soeben ein, das er ja...Piccolos Statue zerdeppert hat.

„Oh Nein..."

„Trunks..."

„Seht lieber nicht hin. Ich Volltrottel...", stammelte Trunks.

„Volltrottel?", fragte Piccolo, nachdem er sich regeneriert hatte, „Mhh! Uh...Was ist das? Diese furchteinflössende Aura! Ist er das? Ist das etwa der Dämon Buu!"

„Der Pinke Flummi? Jupp, das ist er!", verriet Gotan.

„Piccolo, wieso bist du wieder Ganz?", fragte Goten.

„Solange mein Kopf unversehrt ist, kann ich mich regenerieren. Wo sind Son-Goku und die Anderen?"

„Vater kämpft mit Vegeta, Son-Gohan liegt da hinten irgendwo in der Botanik...Tja und der Kaioshin, für den sieht's übel aus.", klärte Gotan auf.

„Der...Der Kaioshin! Verdammt!", Piccolo wollte dem Kaioshin schon zur Hilfe eilen.

„Bleib unten, Piccolo!", empfahl Krillin, „Lass dir nicht einfallen, ihn retten zu wollen! Gegen Buu siehst du absolut chancenlos aus!"

„Er ist Unverwundbar und verwandelt seine Gegner in Kekse, die er frisst!", informierte Goten.


	36. Majin gegen Majin

10. Majin VS Majin:

Buu wollte den Kaioshin gerade in einen Keks mit Erdbeer-Geschmack verwandeln, als das Raumschiff explodierte!

„Was ist das!", riefen Piccolo und Co. überrascht.

„Mein...Mein Raumschiff!", rief Babidi entsetzt, „Wie Gemein! Was soll das?"

Aus der Rauchwolke entstieg Vegeta, „Hallo!"

„Das ist Papa!", erkannte Trunks sofort.

„Vegeta! Was soll das? Hab ich dir befohlen, mein Raumschiff zu zerstören!", schrie Babidi.

Doch Vegeta beachtete ihn gar nicht, „Bist du Zwiebel etwa der Dämon Buu? Es wird dir noch leid tun, Son-Gohan getötet zu haben..."

„!", Piccolo konnte es nicht fassen. Son-Gohan war tot!

"Das stimmt nicht…", flüsterte Gotan.

„Zwiebel? Was ist das?", fragte Buu.

„Stinkendes Gemüse!"

Buu brauchte etwas, um die Zwiebel zu verdauen. Doch dann tickte er voll aus! Er stieß wieder Dampfwolken heraus, die ebenfalls seine Kampfkraft erhöhen ließen, „Jetzt bin ich sauer! Den bring ich um!"

„Tu es! Du hast freie Hand!", gestattete Babidi.

„Alleine fahre ich nicht zur Hölle! Euch nehme ich Alle mit!", sagte Vegeta entschlossen. Warum nur war er sich so sicher, in der Hölle zu landen?

! Vegeta will sterben..., bemerkte der Kaioshin.

Vegeta griff Buu nun an. Es hieß jetzt Majin gegen Majin! Der Saiyajin verprügelte den Dämon, das dieser kaum eine Antwort darauf fand.

„HE, BUU! Tu doch was!", befahl Babidi.

„Wow! Vegeta ist Stark!", bewunderte Krillin.

„Ha, ha!", freute sich auch Goten.

„Klasse, Papa!", feuerte Trunks ihn an.

„Auch er hat die Grenzen eines Super-Saiyajins bezwungen. Er ist Stärker als Son-Gohan beim Kampf gegen Cell...Viel Stärker..."

„Aber...", widersprach Gotan//Leider nicht Stark genug...Ich sollte bald eingreifen/

Buu konnte sich gerade so erholen, als Vegeta ihn mit einer Ki-Attacke aufspießte! War der Dämon schon erledigt?

„AH!", schrie Babidi entsetzt. Er kannte seinen Dämonen wohl doch nicht so gut, wie er geglaubt hatte. Er wollte nur das Meisterwerk seines Vater kennen lernen.

Als Vegeta schon Siegesgewiss lächelte, stand Buu schon wieder auf und schloss das Loch, das Vegeta gerissen hatte wieder!

„Das hat...etwas Wehgetan! He, he, he!", gab Buu zu.

"Bist du Unsterblich?", Vegeta hatte es erfasst.

„Ho, ho, ho! Gut so, Buu! Mach ihn Fertig!", feuerte Babidi seinen Schützling an.

„Okay! Ich...", Buu konzentrierte sein Energie und formte eine Kugel aus purer Energie um sich, „HASSE DICH!"

Buu sprengte alles im näheren Umkreis um sich hinfort! Babidi konnte gerade noch sein Schutzschild hochfahren, doch Vegeta besaß so etwas leider nicht. Die Explosion war gewaltig!

„Puh...Das war knapp...", sagte Babidi erschöpft, als die Explosion vorbei war.

Auch der Felsen auf dem Piccolo, Son-Gotan, Krillin und die Jungs gestanden hatten, hatte die Explosion fortgerissen.

„Kaioshin!", rief Piccolo entsetzt.

„Papa!"

„Vegeta!"

Vegeta hatte es erwischt! Sein linker Arm war aufgerissen und somit vor Schmerz gelähmt, „Ver...Verdammt! Ist der Stark! Und Unsterblich! Übel! Übel!...Verdammter Mist!"

„Der Kerl ist zäh...Alle Achtung! Schade, dass er einen eigenen Willen hat!", fand Babidi. Dabei war es doch gerade der eigene Wille, der ihn so zäh machte.

„Jetzt ist es aus mit dir! Bye-bye!", winkte Buu freundlich.

/Was soll ich nur tun? Wie kann ich dieses Monster besiegen/

Während Vegeta sich darüber den Kopf zerbrach, hatte Buu ein neues Spiel gefunden. Er nahm etwas Gummi von seinem Bauch und formte es zu einem länglichen Glibber.

„Ist ja eklig!", fand Vegeta, „Was hast du vor?"

Buu machte keine lange Erklärungen, er lenkte Vegeta mit einer Ki-Attacke ab und warf das längliche Gummi um ihn! Vegeta war nun Gefangen! Das Gummi-Stück hatte sich einer Spirale gleich um ihn gepresst und er war nun Buu hilflos ausgesetzt.

„Grrr...So ein Mist!"

Buu kickte den Saiyajin über die Landschaft und fand das offenbar überaus Komisch! Dann setzte er sich auf Vegeta und bearbeitete ihn mit seinen Fäusten.

„Er tötet ihn! Was ist mit Son-Gohu und Son-Gohan!", fragte Krillin aufgeregt, „Sind sie tot?"

„Nein, sind Sie nicht! Son-Gohan liegt immer noch irgendwo herum und pennt und Vater wurde von Vegeta ausgeknockt! Vegeta wollte Buu wirklich im Alleingang erledigen...Dieser Idiot!", zischte Gotan.

„Grrr...", Trunks hielt es nicht mehr lange aus.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Trunks! Du kannst Vegeta auch nicht retten! Buu würde Hackfleisch aus dir machen!"

„NEIN!", Trunks schoss als Super-Saiyajin los, um seinen Vater zu retten!

„NEIN!", das hatte Piccolo nicht gewollt.

Und weil Gruppenzwang herrschte, folgte auch Son-Goten, „Trunks! Wart auf mich!"

„Son-Goteeen!", auch Son-Gotan folgte den Beiden.

„Verdammter Mist!"

Trunks, Goten und Gotan zischten an Babidi vorbei und direkt zu Buu, „Was war das denn gerade?"

Gotan überholte die Knirpse und Kickte Buu einfach so weg!

Son-Goten und Trunks kümmerten sich um Vegeta und entfernten die Gummi-Fesseln, welche dann von Gotan pulverisiert wurden.

„Wer sind diese Kinder? Was wollen die? Auch egal! Buu macht Sie alle Alle! Das wird ein Gemetzel!", jubelte Babidi.

„Dem Dämonen Buu kann ich nicht verzeihen, aber dir noch weniger, Babidi!", sagte Piccolo leise, als er hinter Babidi stand und Schicksal spielen wollte.

„D...Du!"

„Ich werde dich Töten!"

„Nun...Hi, hi, hi...wenn du mich tötest, kann der Dämon Buu nie wieder gebannt werden! Und das bedeutet das Ende der Welt, du Narr!", erklärte Babidi.

„Das Ende der Welt kommt auch, wenn du Lebst!", hatte Piccolo klar erkannt.

„...Buu, Hallo! Komm he rund töte den hier Zwischendurch. Hallo, Buu!", rief Babidi um Hilfe.

Doch Piccolo zögerte nicht! Er teilte Babidi mitten durch!

„Also so was...Dabei bin ich doch der Herr der Welt! Ein so schmähliches Ende...", mit diesen Worten landete Babidi im Krater, der durch die Explosion entstanden war. Piccolo spuckte auf ihn.

Vegeta war inzwischen wieder aufgestanden und blickte nachdenklich dorthin, wo Buu hingeflogen war.

„Trunks...kümmer dich gut um Bulma, deine Mutter...", befahl er leise.

„Hä? Was soll das, Papa? Was hast du vor?"

„Bringt euch in Sicherheit! Ich kämpfe alleine gegen Buu!", meinte Vegeta.

„Nein! Wir kämpfen auch! Allein wirst du getötet! Zu viert schaffen wir es!"

„Nein! Auf normale Weise...Ist er Unbesiegbar..."

„Aber nein! Wir sind Stark!"

„Ja."

„Trunks...seit du ein baby warst, habe ich dich nie in den Arm genommen..."

„Hä?"

„Komm her, Sohn!", befahl Vegeta. Trunks folgte und es war vielleicht das erste Mal, das Trunks von seinem Papa umarmt wurde. Das er es mit nur einem Arm tun konnte, war egal.

„Papa, was ist Los? ...Ich bin kein Baby mehr!"

„Leb wohl! Trunks!"

„Hä?"

Vegeta knockte Trunks aus. Es war besser für den Jungen, bewusstlos zu sein.

„Spinnst du? Onkel?", rief Son-Goten verzweifelt, bevor Vegeta auch ihn ausschaltete.

Gotan machte einen Schritt zurück, denn er wollte bei vollem Bewusstsein bleiben.

„Oh Nein! Das lasse ich nicht zu...Ich lasse dich nicht Sterben! Hörst du? Denn...weil...ich kann es dir nicht erklären, doch du wirst umsonst Sterben! Ich weiß, was du vorhast, doch das ist der falsche Weg! ICH LASSE DICH NICH STERBEN!", sagte Gotan heftigst, „Die irdischen Dragonballs werden dich nicht wieder lebendig machen und ich will dir die Hölle ersparen! Vor allem, wenn du umsonst stirbst! Ich kann Buu auch alleine besiegen, Ich bin im Jenseits stark geworden!"

„Ich werde Buu auslöschen!", weigerte sich Vegeta, „Mach dir keine Sorgen..."

„ICH MACHE MIR ABER SORGEN! Du Idiot! Glaubst du etwa, ich sehe einfach zu, wie du in dein Verderben rennst? Das kannst du nicht verlangen! Von Niemanden!"

Piccolo landete neben den Beiden. Und Buu stand wieder auf, „Ich glaube, dieser Leuchtkäfer...hat mich eben Geschlagen!"

„Son-Gotan...Es ist besser, wenn du gehst. Und zwar bald.", schlug Piccolo vor.

„SPINNST DU! Ich gehe nicht eher weg, bis ich Buu umgebracht habe! Aus! Ende! Willst du das Vegeta überlassen? Willst du ihn umbrin...!", Gotan war leichtsinnig gewesen...während er mit Piccolo verhandelt hatte, hatte er Vegeta den Rücken zukehren müssen und dieser hatte ihn dann K.O. gehauen. Einfacher gezielter Schlag aufs Genick!

„Bring die Drei so weit weg wie du kannst! Ich bitte dich, Piccolo! Schnell!", sagte Vegeta zu Piccolo noch.

„Gut...Du wirst sterben, nicht?"

„Wenn ich tot bin...werde ich Kakarott im Jenseits wiedersehen?"

„...Lass es mich so sagen...Nein! Unmöglich! Du hast zu viele Unschuldige getötet. Du verlierst deinen Körper und deine Seele kommt an einen Anderen Ort als die Son-Gokus. Deine Seele wird gereinigt und in einem Neuen Körper wiedergeboren.", erklärte Piccolo.

„so ist das? Schade...Das war Alles. Geh jetzt bitte! Schnell!", befahl Vegeta.

„Ja...", Piccolo befolgte Vegetas Befehl und flog sogleich hinfort.

„HE! Ihr entkommt mir nicht!", rief Buu.

„WARTE! DÄMON BUU!", forderte Vegeta auf, „Besieg erst mal mich! Dann kannst du Kürbiskopf dich um die da Kümmern!"

„Du bist schon wieder Gemein zu mir! Dabei bist du so schwach!", Buu war wütend.

„Schnell, Krillin! Mach dich vom Acker!", befahl Piccolo, als er mit Goten, Trunks und Gotan unterm Arm an Krillin vorbeirauschte.

„Öh...Ja!"

„Das ist dein Ende!", prophezeite Buu

„Jetzt weiß ich endlich, wie ich dich beseitigen kann! Endlich...", offenbarte Vegeta und fuhr seine Energie hoch.

„Was macht Vegeta? Ist das sein Ende?", fragte Krillin.

„Er kämpft zum ersten Mal für das Leben anderer...und opfert sich selbst dafür!", erklärte Piccolo.

„Ich werde dich pulverisieren und deine Asche in alle Welt zerstreuen!", offenbarte Vegeta//Lebt wohl...Bulma, Trunks, Kakarott...Son-Gotan, ...Dann setzte Vegeta alle seine Energien frei und erzeugte so die wohl größte Explosion, welche die Erde wohl je gesehen hatte. Buu wurde dabei zerfetzt!

Als Vegetas Explosion vorüber war, bot sich ein riesiger Krater und eine noch größere Einöde dem Zuschauer. Das ganze Szenario wurde von einer Blitz-durchzogenen Wolkenbank verschönert...Vegeta war tot und nicht mehr als Asche, die sich mit dem Wind vermischte.

„Krillin, bring die Drei heim, ich muss zurück!", befahl Piccolo, der mit Krillin in der Nähe des Kraters gewartet hatte.

„Okay..."

„und noch etwas...Sag Son-Goten, Gotan und seiner Mutter, dass ich nicht weiß, was aus Son-Goku geworden ist, aber Son-Gohan wurde von Buu getötet! Das habe ich Vegeta sagen hören..."

„!...Auch Son-Gohan? Wie soll ich das erklären?"

Piccolo flog also zurück, „Vegeta musste sicher gehen, dass Buu sich nicht wieder regenerieren kann...Darum das hier! Und sein eigener Tod!...Er hat uns gerettet!"

„Oooh...", schrie Babidi, der immer noch mitten im Krater lag und mit dem Tode rang, „Verflucht!"

„Babidi...! Er lebt noch? Der ist aber Zäh! Umsonst! Ich werde ihn erlösen!", ging Piccolo zügig auf Babidi zu. Doch da bemerkte er folgendes: winzige, rosafarbene Gummiteile lagen überall verstreut herum und begannen, sich in Mini-Buus zu verwandeln.

„Was ist das? Die Bruchstücke Buus! Nein! Unmöglich!"

Die Mini-Buus bewegten sich aufeinander zu und deformierten sich. Nun war Piccolo sich sicher! „Entsetzlich! Der Dämon...LEBT!"

Piccolo flog auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Palast Gottes zurück.


	37. Babidis Erpressung

11. Babidis Erpressung:

„BUU!!", Buu erfreute sich der Gesundheit! Er war soeben wieder auferstanden. Er tanzte durch den Krater, der durch Vegetas Tod entstanden war und hatte beste Laune.

„Buu...", rief eine zittrige Stimme. Es war Babidi, „Versetze mich...in meinen Urzustand zurück! Du kannst das! Schnell, sonst sterbe ich!!"

Buu grinste nur dümmlich und streckte seinem Meister die Zunge raus.

„Mach schnell! Oder willst du dass ich dich wieder einsperre?", verlieh Babidi seiner Bitte Nachdruck. Buu versetzte seinen Meister in seinen Urzustand zurück. Anscheinend konnte auch er etwas Zaubern. „Saubere Arbeit, Buu!...Diese Schweine! Das werden Sie mir büssen! Der Grüne mit seinen Drei Frischlingen kann sich auf was gefasst machen! Ich richte Sie Langsam zu Grunde! Dann kommt der Planet als Ganzes dran! Aber erst die Endlose Pein für meine Widersacher!"

Zum Glück hatte Babidi den fast leblosen Kaioshin vergessen. Der lag da auch noch irgendwo herum...

-----

„Der Dämon ist nicht Tot?!? Dann ist Vegeta Umsonst gestorben!", bemerkte Krillin.

„Ja, Son-Gotan hatte Recht...Ich bringe die Drei zu Gott, da ist es Sicher!", meinte Piccolo.

„Son-Gotan?"

„...Die Drei sind unsere einzige Hoffnung! Die Letzte, die wir haben!", sagte Piccolo traurig.

-----

„Verwandle diesen Stern in die Hölle, Dämon Buu!!", befahl Babidi, während er auf Buu mitflog, „Bring alles und jeden um, bis sich diese Kerle wieder zeigen!!"

-----

Kakarott war wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und rieb sich den Hinterkopf, „Erst nimmt er sich die letzte Bohne und dann geht er Alleine zu Buu, der Depp!...Vegetas Aura ist weg, aber Buus nicht...Er hat sich doch nicht töten lassen...? Son-Gohans Aura ist auch weg!! Piccolo und Krillin sind wenigstens nicht mehr aus Stein! Vielleicht wissen Die Beiden, was hier los ist!"

Kakarott teleportierte sich sofort zum göttlichen Palast.

-----

„Son-Goku! Ist das wahr?! Es gibt dich noch!", frohlockte Krillin.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Kakarott neugierig. Doch zunächst wurde er von Dende geheilt und Piccolo Neu bekleidet.

Und so erzählte Kakarott was bei ihm passiert war und dann erzählten Krillin und Piccolo, was mit Gohan, Vegeta und dem Kaioshin passiert sein sollte.

„Wie kann das sein, dass Son-Gohan und der Kaioshin ...sogar Vegeta keine Chance gegen Buu hatten?"

„Ganz einfach...Der Dämon ist nicht nur besonders Stark, er verfügt auch noch selbst über magische Kräfte. Und er ist in einem Gesagt ein großer, pinker Kaugummi. Genauso Elastisch und hartnäckig!", fasste Gotan zusammen. Er hatte sich komplett umgezogen und sein Styling geändert. Er hatte jetzt weiße Stiefel, die Vegeta sie besessen hatte, eine schwarze, eher lockere Hose, eine weiße Bauchbinde, schwarzes Muskelshirt, weiße Handschuhe mit halbem Finger. Und er hatte seine Haare zu einem Bauernzopf zusammengenommen.

„Aber du, Son-Goku, du kannst doch den Dämon Buu besiegen!!", meinte Krillin, „Du hast noch etwas Zeit von dem einen tag übrig!"

„Ehrlich gesagt...kann ich ihn nicht besiegen! Vegeta war fast so Stark wie ich! Und er ist bis zum Äußersten gegangen...Und was hat es genützt? Nichts! Ich habe keine Chance!", erklärte Kakarott.

„Oh Mann...Wie Schade!"

„Vielleicht hätte ich mit Vegeta oder Son-Gohan zusammen eine Chance gehabt."

„Eher weniger...So ist er nicht zu Besiegen!", meinte Piccolo.

„Wir hätten fusionieren können!", meinte Kakarott.

„Die Fusion!! Eine Vereinigung?", fragte Dende nach.

„Du kennst sie, Dende? Ich habe diese Technik von Leuten vom Planeten Metamorph gelernt, die ich im Jenseits traf. Es funktioniert aber nur, wenn die Kräfte und der Körper der Beiden, die Fusionieren, sich ziemlich ähnlich sind. Durch dese Verschmelzung wird aus den Beiden ein neuer Mensch, dessen Kraft einer neuen Dimension entstammt! Das klappt! Diese Beiden Metamorphen waren ganz schwach und Friedlich...Aber Fusioniert waren sie ein starker Krieger! Wie wärs, wenn wir mal fusionieren, Son-Gotan?"

„Nein!...Das würde nicht klappen, du bist sehr viel größer als ich...", widersprach Gotan.

„Okay! Wenn Son-Gohan oder Vegeta noch lebten, könntest du dich mit einem der Beiden verschmelzen. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen!", gab Piccolo zu.

„ich hab die Technik selbst noch nie angewandt, weil ich nie einen Partner dafür hatte!", erklärte Kakarott.

Doch es würde auch nicht gehen, wenn er im Jenseits mit Gohan oder Vegeta fusionierte, denn Vegetas Körper verschwand ja, wie Piccolo prophezeit hatte und Gohan...Nun ja, der lebte eigentlich noch!

Außerdem war Kakarotts Tag im Diesseits dann um.

Doch da hatte Popo eine glänzende Idee! „Zwei, wo innen schlafen, gleich groß und gleich Stark sein...Können die nicht machen Fusion?!"

„Klasse, Mister Popo! Das ist DIE Lösung!!"

„Piccolo! Ich zeige den Kleinen die Fusion solange ich kann, aber meine Zeit reicht leider nicht aus! Trainierst du sie Weiter?"

„Gut. Mach ich!"

„Es gibt wieder Hoffnung! Die Beiden schaffen es vielleicht."

„Aber...Es dauert sicher einige Zeit, bis Trunks und Son-Goten diese Fusion beherrschen. Bis dahin wird eine Unzahl von Menschen dem Dämon Buu zum Opfer fallen! Vielleicht werden sogar alle Sterben. Ja, vielleicht wird sogar die ganze Erde ausradiert. Das ist der Preis. Und wir müssen ihn zahlen.", bedachte Gotan.

„Fast alles lässt sich Rückgängig machen. Solange es euch und die Dragonballs gibt!", meinte Kakarott Hoffnungsvoll.

Doch dann wurde es Urplötzlich dunkel! Die Anderen hatten Shenlong gerufen, um Vegetas Opfer vom großen Turnier wieder Lebendig zu machen.

„Schlechtes Timing! Dann können wir erst wieder in einem Jahr...", meinte Dende.

„ich halte Sie auf!", rief Gotan und setzte zwei Finger an die Stirn, Er benutzte die Technik, die er von seinem Vater gelernt hatte, die Momentane Teleportation! „Wo ist ihre Energie? Hmm...Ah, da!"

-----

„Nun denn...nennt mir eure Wünsche! Was immer es auch sei, drei Wünsche will ich euch erfüllen.", versprach der Drache feierlich.

„Also...Bitte mach alle Menschen, die Heute gestorben sind, wieder lebendig! Bis auf die Bösen! Das war's schon! Danke!"

„Gut, euer erster Wunsch ist erfüllt. Nennt mir eueren Zweiten!"

„Scheisse! Ich komme zu Spät!", fluchte Son-Gotan.

„Son...Gotan?"

„Gotan!"

„Dende! Ein Wunsch ist schon in Erfüllung gegangen!", berichtete Gotan.

„Dann sag Shenlong, dass wir die restlichen zwei jetzt nicht brauchen! Dann können wir ihn in Vier Monaten wieder rufen. Verstanden?"

„Achja! Alle sind hier! Ich bringe Sie mit. Sag Vater Bescheid!", informierte Gotan.

„Mach ich!"

„Das waren alle Wünsche für diesmal, Shenlong, Danke! Bis zum nächsten Mal!", rief Gotan.

„Lebt Wohl!", mit diesen Worten war Shenlong auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Was sollte denn das, Son-Gotan? Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte Yamchu besorgt.

-----

Während Babidi sich über die Sonnenfinsternis wunderte, wunderte sich Kibito darüber, das er wieder lebte.

Kibito spürte Kaioshins Aura gerade noch Rechtzeitig. Kaioshin war nämlich schon zusammengeklappt, als Kibito ihn fand.

„Kaioshin! Mein Herr! Kaioshin!!...Uff, er lebt!", Kibito lud Kaioshin schnell wieder mit Energie auf.

„Hust...Hust! Kibito! Du? Du warst doch…"

"So tot wie man nur sein kann! Ich lebe wieder! Warum? Keine Ahnung!", aber Kibito schien auch nicht sonderlich traurig darüber zu sein.

„Fast Vergessen! Kibito! Komm Schnell! Son-Gohan stirbt!!"

"Was?!"

"Wir müssen ihn retten!", Kaioshin fackelte nicht lange und führte die Suche nach Gohan fort.

„Fühlst du Buus gewaltige Energie?", fragte Kaioshin.

„Ja! Sieht aus, als wäre nun Alles verloren!", meinte Kibito, „Der Frieden des Universum ist zu Ende...Unsere schlimmsten Befürchtungen sind wahr Geworden!"

„Noch besteht Hoffnung...wenngleich nicht mehr allzu viel davon!", Kaioshin ließ sich nicht mehr so leicht entmutigen...oder er war Wahnsinnig geworden.

„Was? Hat das was mit Son-Gohan zu tun?"

„ja! Er ist Mit seiner fantastischen Kraft noch Lange nicht am Ende. Nur er hat eine Chance gegen den Dämonen Buu!"

„Träum ihr, Herr?"

„Du hast nicht gesehen, zu was die Drei Saiyajin in der Lage waren!"

Schließlich fanden Sie den Ort, an dem Gohan sich zur Ruhe gelegt hatte. Doch Kaioshin beschloss, Gohan in die Welt der Kaioshin zu bringen, bevor er geheilt wurde. Kibito war dagegen, doch er musste tun, was sein Herr von ihm wollte. Nur wenige, umgeknickte Grashalme zeugten davon, das Gohan dort mal gelegen hatte.

-----

„Wo sind Bulmas Eltern?"

„Wollten bleiben, im Notfall haben wir die Dragonballs!", meinte Bulma.

„Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu finden wir nicht."

„Son-Gohan und Son-Goten?", fragte Chichi.

„Trunks und Vegeta?"

Krillin schluckte heftig.

„Also damit hier mal Klarheit herrscht sag ich's, Son-Goten und Trunks ist nichts passiert, Sie schlafen in Gottes Palast. Son-Gohan befindet sich nun in der Welt der Kaioshin bei Kibito, der durch die Dragonball wieder lebendig wurde und Kaioshin, der durch Kibito noch rechtzeitig geheilt werden konnte! ...Doch Vegeta ist tot!...getötet vom Dämonen Buu!"

„WAS?!"

„Son-Gotan..."

Chichi fiel gleich in Ohnmacht, auch wenn Gohan nicht tot war.

„Vegeta ist...A...Aber...", stammelte Bulma, während sie einige Tränen verdrückte. Dann fing Sie lauthals an zu weinen, „Das ist nicht wahr!!"

Auf einmal kam eine Durchsage!

„Könnt ihr mich hören, Erdlinge?! Ich bin der Magier Babidi!"

„Auch das noch...", sagte Gotan leise.

„ich spreche durch Magie zu euren Herzen!", fuhr der Magier fort, „Entschuldigt, dass ich euren Frieden stören muss. Aber heute haben mich vier Idioten in eine unangenehme Lage gebracht...Und diese vier Narren suche ich jetzt!"

Die ganze Menschheit war gezwungen, zuzuhören!

„Schließt eure Augen und seht...Ich schicke euch jetzt ein Bild...", sagte Babidi. Alle, welche die Augen geschlossen hatten, konnten Piccolo, Goten, Trunks und Gotan sehen.

„Könnt ihr Sie sehen? Die Suche ich! Zeigt euch! Ihr drei Könnt mich auch Hören! Wenn ihr euch nicht stellt...Ach ja, ich stelle uns erst mal Vor!", fiel Babidi ein und sendete ein Bild von sich (wo er zweimal Peace zeigte), „Ich bin der furchtbare Magier Babidi! Das ist mein Untergebener, der Dämon Buu! Er ist Stark! Er ist Furchtbar! Er ist das Grauen! Und er ist Unbesiegbar! Seht ihr diese Stadt! Das passiert, wen die Vier sich nicht stellen wollen, seht her!"

Babidi hatte Buu gezeigt und danach eine ruhige Stadt, die sonst nicht allzu viel Magie mitbekam.

„Blut finde ich Unappetitlich! Ich töte mit einem Sinn für Ästhetik! Fang an, Buu!", befahl Babidi.

Buu hob sämtliche Menschen der Stadt hoch und verwandelte alle in Bonbons, welche er dann aufsaugte und fraß. Er gehörte zu der Sorte, die auf Bonbons rumkauten, statt Sie zu Lutschen.

„Das war erst der Anfang!", drohte Babidi, „Da hier Niemand mehr wohnt, kümmert sich keiner um den Abfall! Wir sollten Sie ordentlich hinterlassen! Mach Sauber, Buu! Aber vorerst nur diese Stadt!"

„Okay, Okay!", Buu holte tief Luft und pustete die Stadt dann einfach so weg! Sämtliche Häuser wurden zerstört und alles dem Erdboden gleich gemacht.

„Oder trifft das nicht unbedingt euer Verständnis von Sauberkeit?", fragte Babidi höhnisch nach, „ich sag es noch einmal...Der hier (Piccolo), der (Son-Gotan)...der (Trunks) und der (Goten)!! Verratet mir, wo die Drei stecken, wenn ihr nicht in Süßigkeiten verwandelt und gefressen werden wollt. Ach ja, ihr hab fünf tage Zeit, bis ich den letzten Mensch ausgerottet habe, also beeilt euch besser! Hi, hi, hi! Und so tretet ihr mit mir in Kontakt…Ruft meinen Namen in euren Gedanken! Konzentriert euch auf mich und dann könnt ihr mit mir Sprechen. Auch die vier Gesuchten können Das! Oh...Der erste Anruf..."

/Äh, ich war auf dem Turnier, das heute stattfand, einer der Offiziellen.../, meldete sich ein Priester des Turniers.

„So, so, und?"

/Die Vier waren Teilnehmer! Sie heißen Beelzebub, Son-Gotan, Trunks und Son-Goten!/

„Und wo wohnen die Herrschaften?"

/Öh...Keine Ahnung.../

„Namen nützen mir nichts, du Depp!", raunte Babidi den Priester vom Turnier an und tötete ihn mit einem Zauber.

„Wichtigtuer haben bei mir keine Chance! Seht, was mit ihnen passiert. Also überlegt euch, mit was für Informationen ihr die Leitung belegt! Vielleicht ist deine Stadt als nächste Dran. Versteckt euch ruhig! Ich habe vor, mit fünf Tage für die Zerstörung dieses Planeten Zeit zu lassen! Also, bis in fünf tagen! Ruft mich an!", damit war Babidis Sendung beendet.

-----

Es war ein großer Schock für die Gruppe Z. Einfach hilflos mit anzusehen, wie die Erde dahin ging!

„Dieses Schwein!"

„Ein Monster!"

„Die haben Vegeta umgebracht, nicht?"

„Keiner stirbt wegen mir! Ich stelle mich!", meinte Piccolo.

„Red keinen Unfug, Piccolo! Wer soll denn an meiner Stelle Trunks und Son-Goten trainieren, wenn du stirbst?", meinte Kakarott, „Wir brauchen dich! Sie töten dich und zerstören weiter! Alle ihre Opfer und die zerstörte Erde können mit den Dragonballs wieder belebt werden!!"

„Uh...uh...Ja."

-----

In der Welt der Kaioshin...

Konnte Gohan auch endlich geheilt werden. Eigentlich durfte diese Welt kein Erdling je betreten, doch Dank Kaioshin gab es eine Ausnahme. Warum nur...?

„Weil ich möchte, dass er den Dämon Buu mit dem z-Schwert bezwingt! Son-Gohan kann dieses Schwert bestimmt führen!", meinte Kaioshin.

„Das Z-Schwert?!", da war Kibitos Kiefer tiefer, „Aber Kaioshin! Kein Mensch kann das Z-Schwert führen! Das wissen Sie doch Genau! Nicht mal Jeder Kaioshin ist diesem Schwert gewachsen!"

„Kibito, du warst tot! Du kennst seine Kraft nicht!", meinte Kaioshin so einfach daher.

„Trotzdem.."

„Versuchen wir's! Komm mit..."

„Ja..", stimmte Gohan zu.

Die Drei flogen durch die Welt der Kaioshin und Gohan bekam auch dieselbe Kleidung, wie Kibito sie trug. Sie flogen, bis sie schließlich vor einem Pfeilerförmigen Felsen ankamen. Auf ihm war das Z-Schwert eingegraben. Niemand wusste, wie es da hingekommen war und wer es dorthin gebracht hatte. Sicher war nur, das es dort war.

„Zieh es Heraus!", befahl Kaioshin, „Soweit ich weiß, hat das och niemand geschafft!"

„Herausziehen? Das ist ja wie im Märchen!", fand Gohan.


	38. Mega Saiyajin

12. Mega-Saiyajin:

Es war schwer für Trunks zu verstehen, das sein Papa tot war...Jedoch war jetzt keine Zeit zum Trauern, denn die Erde war in Gefahr.

„Wenn ihr um ihn Trauern wollt, lernt die neue Technik schnell und rächt ihn!", befahl Kakarott hart, „habt ihr das Kapiert?"

„Schnief..."

„Wir fangen sofort an! Wer weiß, ob Babidi diesen Ort nicht findet..."

„Willst du den Raum von Geist und Zeit benutzen?", fragte Piccolo.

„Nein! Wir sollten ihn nicht leichfertig benutzen. Es muss auch so gehen. Aber die Beiden lernen sicher schnell! Wir fangen an! Merk du es dir auch gut, Piccolo!"

Auch Son-Gotan sah beim Training zu, wie einige Andere, die gespannt waren, wie die Rettung aussehen sollte.

-----

Wieder in der Welt der Kaioshin...

„Und was passiert, wenn ich dieses Z-Schwert rausziehen kann?", fragte Gohan noch einmal nach.

„Dann erhältst du unglaubliche Kraft, so ist es überliefert, eine Kraft, die wahrscheinlich größer ist als die des Dämonen Buu.", erklärte Kibito.

„Was? Wirklich? Ist sicher Scharf! Also Obacht!"

„Du schaffts es eh nicht!", Kibito war echt ein unverbesserlicher Pessimist.

„Kibito! Sei Still und sieh zu!", riet Kaioshin, „Versuch es, Son-Gohan!"

„Okay...Hau...Ruck!", Gohan zerrte mit Leibeskräften daran, doch nichts rührte sich. Dann ließ er los und verwandelte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin.

„Als Super-Saiyajin geht's auch nicht!", meinte Kibito.

Doch Kibito irrte sich...Dieses Mal schaffte Gohan es! Es dauerte zwar ein Weilchen, doch schließlich hatte er es rausgezogen!

„WOW! Er hat's geschafft!"

„Das...Gibt's nicht!"

„Unglaublich..."

Wie fühlt es sich an?", fragte Kaioshin.

„Nun...Es ist Wahnsinnig Schwer...Ich fühl mich ziemlich schwach für dieses Schwert.", meinte Gohan, während er das Schwert als Normal-Saiyajin führte und es in der Luft herumschwang.

„...? Ach so?"

„Ob das gegen Buu hilft?"

„Das legendäre Z-Schwert ist eine heilige Waffe! Daran liegt es nicht...Aber wer es so unsicher in den Händen hält, kann es nicht führen. Bevor du damit kämpfst, lerne es zu benutzen!", sagte Kibito trocken.

„Ja, sagst du so! Nimm mal kurz, es ist echt Sauschwer", meinte Gohan und überreichte Kibito das Breitschwert.

Kibito klappte unter dessen Gewicht sofort zusammen!

„Nun übertreib mal nicht! Lerne es zu Führen! Kapiert!", versuchte Kibito seine peinliche Show zu überspielen.

„Jawohl!"

-----

„Selbst eine gute Fusion dauert höchstens 30 Minuten! Danach werdet ihr getrennt und könnt für eine Weile keine neue Fusion machen!", erklärte Kakarott geduldig.

„Nur 30 Minuten? Das ist aber knapp!", fand Piccolo.

„Aber es sollte langen, den Dämonen Buu für immer zu zerstören! Die Kraft einer neuen Dimension!", Kakarott war begeistert von der Fusion, "Gut! Verwandelt euch in Super-Saiyajin!"

Doch die beiden Knirpse hörten nicht.

„ist was?"

„Warum hast du Papa nicht geholfen?", fragte Trunks.

„Ich war Bewusstlos!", entschuldigte sich Kakarott.

„Du hättest dein Bewusstsein verloren? Ist das Schwach! Und du willst uns zeigen, wie man richtig kämpft?", meckerten Trunks und Goten.

„Was fällt euch ein? Son-Goku ist...", wollte Piccolo schon eingreifen.

„Schon gut. Stimmt ja! Gegen Buu wäre ich Chancenlos!", gab Kakarott zu, „Aber auch wenn ich Schwach bin, kann ich euch die Fusion beibringen! Wenn ihr Vegeta wirklich röchen wollt, ist das der Einzige Weg."

Da meldete sich Babidi wieder...

„He, he, he! Hier sind wir wieder, Erdlinge. Der Magier Babidi und sein Dämon Buu! Wir haben nun eine ziemlich große Stadt vor Augen! Und die wird jetzt verschwinden! Es sei denn, die vier Würmer Beezlebub, Son-Gotan, Trunks und Son-Goten kommen auf der Stelle hierher!"

Die Menschen in der Stadt flohen, doch es gab kein Entkommen...Nicht bei Babidi.

„Der redet von uns!", stellte Trunks fest.

„Trunks, kneif die Augen zu! Dann siehst du Buu und Babidi!", riet Son-Goten.

„Nein! Seht nicht hin!", meinte Piccolo.

„Bisher hat sich keiner mehr gemeldet! Das ist nicht kooperativ! Wir haben so viele freie Leitungen! Okay, diesmal Schokolade!", drohte Babidi.

Buu ließ wieder alle Menschen der Stadt hochschweben, verwandelte sie jedoch alle in Schokolade und fraß Sie auf! Danach pustete er wieder die Stadt hinfort.

„Bei der nächsten Stadt verzichten wir auf den Extragang und machen gleich Sauber! Allein wegen der Rücksicht auf Buus schlanke Figur!"

Trunks beging dann einen großen Fehler...

„Babidi! Dämon Buu!…Hier sind Trunks!"

„Und Son-Goten!"

„Oh...! Was für eine Freude!", fand Babidi.

„Noch können wir es nicht, aber Bald...bringen wir euch um!"

Hört auf damit! Sonst ortet er uns!", befahl Piccolo.

Damit war die Leitung wieder unterbrochen.

„Wollt ihr die Fusion trainieren?"

„JA!", riefen die Beiden Jungs dieses mal Entschlossen.

„Los jetzt, die Zeit läuft. Werdet zu Super-Saiyajin!"

Die Beiden verwandelten sich, „Gut! Jetzt gebt, was ihr könnt!"

„He, he, Okay! Los, Son-Goten!"

„Papa wird sich wundern!", die Beiden hielten wohl sehr viel von ihrer Kraft.

Die Jungs gaben alles, was Sie konnten und Piccolo war von dieser Kraft auch ziemlich beeindruckt.

„War's das?", war jedoch alles, was Kakarott dazu zu sagen hatte, „Trunks Energie ist etwas Stärker. Bei der Fusion muss die Kraft beider Beteiligten aber vollkommen gleich sein, Trunks verringere und gleiche die Energie der von Son-Goten an!"

„Was? Angleichen! So etwa?", Trunks fuhr seine Kampfkraft herunter, bis er etwa die gleiche hatte wie Goten.

„Wieso muss ich mich ihm anpassen?", meckerte Trunks.

„Nicht meckern! Du bist ja ein Jahr älter als Son-Goten, oder? Erhöht nun eure Energie ohne euch zu verwandeln. Die Fusion von Super-Saiyajin ist noch zu Schwer."

Auf einmal platzte wieder neue Nachricht von Babidi herein, „Erdlinge! Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten! Zwei dieser vier Würmer, Son-Gotan und Trunks, sollen in der Capsule Corporation in der westlichen Hauptstadt leben. Ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg dahin. Sollten die Beiden nicht zu Hause sein, würde ich die ganze westliche Hauptstadt auslöschen!", erklärte Babidi.

„Verdammt! Wer hat das verraten? Oma und Opa sind noch dort!", Trunks machte sich große Sorgen.

„...glaubt der, der kann bestimmen, wann ich zuhause bin?", fragte sich Gotan.

„Son-Goku! Hast du das gehört!", fragte Bulma aufgebracht, „Der killt meine Eltern!"

„Die Dragonball machen Sie wieder lebendig!", beruhigte Kakarott.

„Die Stadt wird zerstört!"

„Das repariert der zweite Wunsch..."

„Nein, es bleibt nur noch einer, wenn der erste Wunsch viele Menschen betrifft.", informierte Piccolo.

„Das hatte ich vergessen...Also ist der Wunsch „Mach alles, wie es vorher war"?", meinte Kakarott.

„Gute Idee, aber warte..."

„Dazu braucht man die Dragonball und die finden wir nicht ohne Radar, der im Labor liegt. Ich kann gier keinen neuen machen!", berichtete Bulma. Es war sehr Ernst.

„Trunks, flieg nach Hause und hol den Radar. Ich halte Buu und Babidi solange auf.", schlug Kakarott vor.

„Kannst du das? Machen die nicht kurzen Prozess mit dir?", fragte Trunks besorgt.

„Das klappt schon! Beeil dich lieber!"

Trunks machte sich als Super-Saiyajin auf direkten Weg zur Capsule Corporation und Kakarott teleportierte sich direkt vor Buu mit Babidi drauf.

„Hallo!", begrüßte Kakarott die beiden freundlich.

„Wer bist du!", fragte Babidi hingegen sehr unhöflich, „Ich dachte, Vegeta hätte dich getötet, na ja ...Vielen Dank übrigens! Ohne dich wäre Buu nie zum Leben erwacht!"

„Vegeta und ich haben einen Fehler gemacht! Wir haben die Stärke des Dämons unterschätzt!"

„Ganz schön doof! Weshalb bist du hier?", fragte Babidi, „Willst mir den Ort der vier Würmer verraten, was?

„Nein! Zwei davon sind meine Söhne! Ich bin hier, um euch zu warnen."

„Warnen? Du willst uns Warnen! He, he, he, Das ist ja sehr interessant. Das lasse ich am besten die ganze Welt mithören."

„Hör zu! Die Vier, die du suchst, werden sich bald zeigen! Das verspreche ich! Warte solange und hör auf, unsinnig alles zu zerstören. Das ist Sinnlos!"

„Ich soll warten? Und warum?"

„Weil sie eure Vernichtung trainieren!"

„Ha, ha, ha! Der Witz ist Gut! Nicht in 1000 Jahren! Ich warte auf niemand! Sie sollen sofort herkommen! Sonst mach ich weiter Erdlinge platt! Das ist Amüsant, kurzweilig und macht Spaß!", meinte Babidi.

„Damit habe ich gerechnet. Ich bin also so Frei euch ein wenig Widerstand zu leisten."

„Hi, hi, hi! Ist der Lustig! Los, zeig ihm, was du kannst!", befahl Babidi Buu, „Will wie Vegeta getötet werden, Hi, hi!"

„Warum hörst du auf ihn, wenn du so Stark bist?", fragte Kakarott Buu hingegen.

„..."

„Schnauze! Der Dämon Buu ist mein Diener, deshalb tut er was ich sage. Ist doch Klar!", meinte Babidi, „...Was ist? Soll ich dich wieder Bannen?"

„Wenn du das tust, bringt der da dich um!", war Buus knappe Antwort.

/Grr...Wann hat dieser Hund sich diese überflüssige Weisheit angeeignet/

„Ich töte ihn nicht. Er ist Brav, das mag ich nicht.", meinte Buu.

„Tst! Also Dann...", Kakarott ging in Kampfstellung.

„Wie soll ich dich Umbringen?", fragte Buu.

„Gut! Dann sollt ihr Wissen, wie ein Mega-Saiyajin aussieht!", sagte Kakarott, dem Anscheinend aufgefallen war, das dieses Kapitel „Mega-Saiyajin" heißt.

„Mega...etwa noch Stärker als Super- und Ultra-Saiyajin? Ein Mega-Saiyajin!". Fragte Piccolo, der sich das ganze Ansah.

„Jetzt geht's Los...!", bemerkte Gotan.

„Mega, Trubo, Na ja...Originell ist das ja nicht...Was soll das?", fragte Babidi gelangweilt.

„Okay...Das ist doch Normal!", erklärte Kakarott in seiner Normalität, dann wurde er Super-Saiyajin, „Der Super-Saiyajin...", dann wurde er Ultra-Saiyajin, „Und das der Ultra-Saiyajin...Die 2. Stufe eben!...Und..."

„Du bluffst...Mehr geht nicht!", meinte Krillin aus der Ferne.

„...Das hier...", Kakarott machte Ernst, „ist die nächste Stufe!"

„Son-Goku, lass das! Deine Zeit verringert sich!", meine Meister Kaio aus dem Jenseits. Hieß das, er hatte keinen ganzen Tag?

Doch Kakarotts Kraft nahm weiter zu und die Erde fing an, zu zittern, bei nur dieser Kraft! Man konnte sie sogar bis hin zu der Welt der Kaioshin spüren!

Kakarott hatte nun keine Augenbrauen mehr und Mega-Lange Haare bekommen! Zudem umgaben ihn Lichtblitze – Das war die 3. Stufe! Der Mega-Saiyajin!

„Tut mir Leid, das es länger gedauert hat...", sagte Kakarott lässig.

„Ich hab keine Angst! Auch wenn du so guckst!", meinte Buu.

„Dreifacher wasauchimmer! Du bist ein großer Angeber! Buu, mach ihn Fertig!", hetzte Babidi.

„Ja, mach endlich!", fand auch Kakarott.

Kakarott griff zuerst an! Er schnappte Buu an seinem Zipfel, den er auf dem Kopf hatte, mit dem er auch verwandelte, und benutzte Buu als Punching-Ball! Schließlich wirbelte er ihn herum und warf Buu ins Meer.

Buu ließ sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen, tauchte auf und schoss mehrere Ki-Bälle auf Kakarott ab. Der blockte Sie dann jedoch.

/Das war Vegetas Technik! Scheint sich Techniken seiner Gegner anzueignen, bemerkte Kakarott.

Buu holte aus und schlug Kakarott mit seinem verlängerten Arm.


	39. Buus Freiheit

13. Buus Freiheit:

Und weiter ging der Kampf zwischen Buu und Kakarott, der den Mega-Saiyajin benutzte, um gegen seinen Gegner zu bestehen.

Buu lernte in dieser Zeit einige Techniken, mitunter auch das Kamehameha! Kakarott schleuderte es zurück, und Buu schleuderte es ins Meer, wodurch ein heftiges Erdbeben entstand, das man sogar auf Gottes Plattform spüren konnte.

„Pass doch auf, du Depp! Ich wär beinahe mit drauf gegangen!", fluchte Babidi, „He, he, he...eben...Das war ut. Ein zehntel des Planeten und du willst nichts zerstören, was?"

„du bist ein Genie! So schnell hat sich noch keiner meine Technik angeeignet!", lobte Kakarott.

Buu fühlte sich sichtlich geschmeichelt und machte eine lange Nase.

Kakarott bemerkte, dass Trunks sich wieder bewegte und verwandelte sich zurück.

„Ich kann leider nicht länger mit dir spielen. Ich muss Los!", verkündete Kakarott, „Hör zu, Babidi. Die Vier, die du suchst, kommen in zwei Tagen! Zwei Tage kommst du doch ohne Mord und Totschlag aus, oder?"

„Sind die Vier Stark?", fragte Buu.

„Ich dir einen gefallen tun? Töten macht mir zu viel Spaß!", meinte Babidi.

„Tja, Schade! Dann sorge ich dafür, dass du in der Hölle schmorst, Babidi!", damit hatte sich Kakarott auch schon wieder wegteleportiert.

„Er ist Weg! Wer war das? Und was wollte er?", fragte Babidi, „He! Er ist entkommen! Du Trottel bist Schuld! Finde ihn, Idiot! Trödel nicht, Fettsack!"

Buu guckte schon etwas gereizter als sonst...Kein gutes Zeichen...doch auf einmal grinste er wieder, „Meister Babidi..."

„Was!"

„Ich hab ne tolle Idee!"

„Du Qualle...ne tolle Idee?"

„Also...", Buu ging ganz dicht an Babidi heran, und wollte ihm was ins Ohr flüstern.

„Dann sag schon!"

Da schnellte Buus Hand hervor und packte Babidi am Hals!

„...!"

„Jetzt bleibt dein Bannspruch im Hals stecken, was?", fragte Buu, als er auf Babidis Kehle drückte, „ich habe viel von dir gelernt. Adieu! Stirb, du Idiot!"

Buu zerschlug Babidis Kopf und pulverisierte dann den Rest.

Buu grinste wie noch nie! „JUPPIE! Yeah! Yeah! Geile Kiste! Coole Wurst! Super Duper!"

-----

„Das war's! Buu hat Babidi umgebracht!", vermerkte Kakarott, als er wieder auf Gottes Plattform war.

„Was! Stimmt, Babidis Aura ist weg!", stimmt Piccolo zu.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass er das eines Tages tun würde."

„Vielleicht...ist Buu ohne Babidi jetzt nicht mehr so gefährlich?", überlegte Piccolo. Doch vielleicht war Buu dadurch sogar noch gefährlicher.

„Wer weiß...Schön wär's..."

Dich nun war Buu außer Kontrolle. Er pustete einen Teil der westlichen Hauptstadt hinfort und zerstörte sie ansonsten anderweitig. Jedenfalls...als er fertig war, war wieder eine Stadt dem Erdboden gleichgemacht.

„Uh...! Zu früh gefreut!", stellte Piccolo fest.

„ja...Er zerstört, um sich nicht zu langweilen.", meinte Kakarott.

„Verdammt! Der kann die ganze Welt, uns hier eingeschlossen platt machen!"

„das wird er nicht tun! Dafür freut er sich zu sehr auf die Gegner in zwei Tagen! Zwei Tage sind wir hier sicher...Nur die Erde..."

„Sollten die Kleinen jetzt nicht unbedingt die Fusion erlernen?"

„Ja! Mir bleibt hier weniger als eine Stunde..", erklärte Kakarott.

„Was! Du hattest doch einen ganzen Tag!"

„Der dreifache Super-Saiyajin darf eigentlich nur im Jenseits eingesetzt werden. Wo Zeit existiert, verschlingt er zu viel Energie."

„Dende soll dir Energie geben!"

„Nein, ich muss zurück!"

„Du hast noch 30 Minuten!", warnte Uranai Baba.

„Uranai Baba!", rief Kakarott erschrocken, 30 Minuten? So wenig!"

„Ja, es tut mir Leid!"

„Mist! Komm zurück, Trunks!"

„Darf ich dich was fragen?", fragte Piccolo, Als Mega-Saiyajin hättest du vorhin Buu besiegen können, oder? Hab ich Recht?"

„Wer weiß...Buu ist unglaublich Stark! Wahrscheinlich nicht..."

„Wieso hast du's nicht versucht? Wegen der Energie?"

„Nein...ich bin nicht die Hauptperson. Die junge Generation muss sich was einfallen lassen! Ihr müsst ohne Mich auskommen, irgendwann...Es ist zwar Riskant, aber die Knirpse sind Genial. Das klappt schon!"

„..."

„Die Zwei schaffen das..."

Du bist echt Unglaublich, Son-Goku!", fand Piccolo.

Son-Gohan hatte mittlerweile hatte die Kontrolle über das Z-Schwert gewonnen und schwang es nun viel leichter durch die Luft als am Anfang.

Da kam endlich Trunks, „Da ist er! Der Radar!"

„Super! Jung's, jetzt zählt's! Ich muss gleich weg! Kapiert?"

„Jawohl, Meister!", stimmten beide Jungs zu.

„Keine Widerrede?"

„Bei einem Mega-Saiyajin?", meinte Piccolo.

„Dann lasst uns Anfangen! Okay, ihr müsst noch üben, eure Kraft genau einander anzupassen!"

„Jawohl!"

Kakarott war echt erschöpft. Er wollte den Knirpsen jedoch unbedingt die Fusion beibringen!

„So, jetzt kommen wir zum schwierigen Teil der Fusion! Eure Kraft muss identisch sein. Aber auch die Fusionspose muss genau gleich sein! Diese Pose zeige ich euch jetzt. Prägt sie euch gut ein! Verstanden?...Mit Abstand aufstellen! Dann die Arme...so Abwinkeln!...Arme wechseln und aufeinander zu! Drei Schritt...Fäuste Ballen! Bein anziehen!...Finger punkten! Ausfallschritt mit gestrecktem äußeren Bein!"

Die Pose sah ziemlich grotesk aus.

„Auweia! Das sieht voll Doof aus!", fand Trunks. Goten stimmte ihm zu.

„Die Pose ist symmetrisch, einer Rechts, einer Links. Versucht es!"

„Was ist symmetrisch?"

„Hä? Tja, äh...Wie erklär ich das? Piccolo und ich machen's vor.", schlug Kakarott vor.

„Was!", rief Piccolo entsetzt, „Mit...Mir!"

Piccolo hatte sich 6 Schritte links von Kakarott aufgestellt und hatte wie sein Spiegelbild alias Kakarott die Arme abgewinkelt.

„Seht ihr...Wie vor einem Spiegel...", erklärte Kakarott, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. Jeder jeweils 3 Schritte auf den Anderen zu und dabei die Arme herumschwenken, „Fu...", dann die Arme auf die andere Seite schlagen und dann die Fäuste ballen, außerdem ein Bein anziehen, „...sion!", und zum Schluss die Finger punkten! Also mit den beiden Zeigefingern die beiden Zeigefinger des Partners berühren und auch zum Partner gerichtet stehen, „HA!"

Das war es schon!

„Und du wärst gern mit Vegeta fusioniert? Das hätte er niemals mitgemacht!", sagte Piccolo entschieden.

„Hä? Wieso?", Kakarott wusste gar nicht, was an dieser Pose auszusetzen war.

-----

Buu flog durch die Weltgeschichte und wurde allmählich Müde. Er landete in einem Dorf, wo alle ihn sofort erkannten und die Flucht ergriffen.

„hier baue ich mein Haus für die Siesta.", beschloss Buu, „Ihr nervt...Seid Still! Lebewesen, kommt zusammen!"

Wieder ließ er alle Lebewesen schweben, doch dieses mal verwandelte er sie zu Lehm. Den klumpte er erst mal zusammen. Dann fegte er die Stadt platt und dann setzte er den Lehmklumpen aus Menschen ab, damit er ihn bearbeiten konnte. Buu hatte einen merkwürdigen Baustil, aber es war alles Vorhanden. Das war nun der zweite Gegner der Gruppe Z, der etwa baute.

Und für 5 Sekunden schlief Buu sogar! „Auf geht's! ich töte alle..."

Dann war Buu wieder Unterwegs...

-----

Dann war es für Kakarott Zeit zu gehen.

„Du trainierst Sie. Morgen sind Sie so weit.", befahl er Piccolo noch.

„Okay!"

„pass auf dich auf, Son-Goku!"

„Das war echt Kurz!"

„leb wohl, Son-Goku!"

„Chichi, du hast doch noch Son-Goten und Gotan.", versuchte Kakarott seine Frau zu trösten.

„Und wenn Buu Sie tötet?", wand Sie ein.

„Keine Sorge, mit der Fusion gewinnen Sie!"

Kakarott knuddelte noch mal seinen jüngsten Sohn, dann war er weg.

„Lebt alle Wohl! Im jenseits sehen wir uns wieder!"

„Ein ganz reizender Trost...", fand Krillin.

-----

Im Jenseits angekommen spürte Kakarott auf einmal wieder die Aura seines ältesten Sohnes, Son-Gohan!

„Huch! Nur woher kommt Sie denn? Was heißt das? Gut!", Kakarott konnte sich sofort hin teleportieren.

Doch er hatte sich zur falschen Zeit hinteleportiert, denn fast hätte ihn sein Sohn mit dem Z-Schwert skalpiert!

„Pass doch auf!"

„Vater!"

„Du siehst ja aus!", fand Kakarott, während er seinen Ältesten musterte, „Oh! Der Kaioshin und Kibito sind auch hier?...Wie Son-Gotan gesagt hatte...Kann er hellsehen?"

„Der Zweite auf heiligem Grund!", rief Kibito entsetzt.

„Was machst du hier? Dein Tag ist noch nicht um!", fragte Gohan.

„Nun...", nun war es an Kakarott, alles über Buu zu erzählen.

„So verwüstet Buu also die Erde...?", ließ sich Gohan das noch mal auf der Zunge zergehen.

„Gib mir mal das Schwert!", bat Kakarott

„Ja, hier!"

„Tatsächlich! Ist das Schwer!", fand Kakarott, konnte es aber halten und sogar ein wenig durch die Luft schwingen.

„Die balancieren das hier noch auf der Nasenspitze...", Kibito konnte es nicht fassen.

Dann gingen die Vier was Essen und unterhielten sich noch über den dreifachen Super-Saiyajin.

-----

Einen Tag später, in Gottes Palast...

...wurden Goten und Trunks früh geweckt, um gleich mit dem Training weiterzumachen.

Buu hatte schon etwa zwei Drittel der Erde und Menschen zerstört...

Es war mal wieder einer seiner Zerstörungsstreifzüge, als Buu einen blinden Jungen traf, der Milch holen sollte.

„Wer bist du?", fragte der Junge.

„Sieh hin! Dann weißt du es!", raunte Buu.

„Ich seh Nichts! Bist du Berühmt?"

„Dummkopf, mach die Augen auf!"

„Aber seit meiner Geburt bin ich Blind!"

„Ach so? Deshalb fürchtest du dich nicht? Gut.", Buu beugte sich vor und berührte die Augen des Jungen. Sie wurden wieder Heil, so das der Junge was sehen konnte...Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.

„Hä...Ah...Ich kann Sehen! Ich kann Sehen!", schrie der Junge entsetzt.

„Hö, hö, hö! Sieh mich an!", Buu hatte nun erwartet, das der Junge schreiend wegrannte, so wie Alle anderen. Doch dies tat der Junge nicht. Er bedankte sich und umarmte Buu, „Danke, Onkelchen!"

„? Keine Angst?...Findest du mich Cool?"

„Hä? Super-Cool! Du hast mich geheilt!", rief der Junge überglücklich.

„He, he! Ich bin Cool!"

„Hier, etwas Geld! Ich wollte Milch, aber alles war zu...", erklärte der Junge.

Buu biss auf das Geldstück, „Das schmeckt nicht!"

Buu erhob sich in die Lüfte und suchte für den Jungen die Milch. Er verwandelte einfach einen Mann, den er gefunden hatte, in eine Milchtüte! Dann kam er zu dem jungen zurück und brachte ihm die Milch, „Geld schmeckt nicht. Milch ist besser! Bleib lieber Dabei."

„Äh...Danke!"

Kurz darauf zerstörte Buu eine weitere Stadt!

-----

Wieder in der Welt der Kaioshin...

Wirbelte Gohan das Z-Schwert wieder herum, so gut er konnte. Das konnte er inzwischen schon richtig Klasse

„Wow, toll! Nach nur einem Tag Training! Spitze!"

Gohan lachte nur schüchtern.

„Lass mal sehen, wie gut das Ding schneidet! Mit diesem Felsen...", sagte Kakarott und hob den Felsen hoch, auf dem er gesessen hatte, „Gut, ich werfe jetzt! Schneid ihn Durch!"

„Für das Z-Schwert ist das doch ein Kinderspiel!"

Kakarott warf den Felsen und das Z-Schwert schnitt ihn in zwei Stücke. Doch beim zweiten Mal...

„Versucht etwas härteres!", schlug der Kaioshin vor und erschuf einen großen, schwarzen Kubus, „Hier!"

„Hoppla!", Kakarott fing ihn auf.

„Katsching-Stahl! Das härteste Metall des Universums!"

„ist das hart!", fand auch Kakarott, „Gute Idee! HIER!"

Kakarott warf den Block und Gohan versuchte, auch ihn zu zertrümmern...doch dabei ging das Schwert entzwei! Alle waren entsetzt!

„Da...Das...glaube ich nicht...", sagte Gohan fassungslos, während er die abgebrochene Schwertspitze betrachtete.

„Kann das sein? Das Z-Schwert...", japste der Kaioshin.

„Das stärkste aller...", kollabierte auch Kibito.

„Du wolltest den harten Stahl, Kaioshin!", bemerkte Kakarott.

„Das legendäre Schwert... das nur der Stärkste Führen kann..", stammelte der Schuldige nur.

„Das war wohl übertrieben...", meinte Gohan und ließ das Ding fallen ,"Aber trotzdem bin ich viel Stärker geworden! Weil es so Schwer war. Vielleicht ist das der Sinn der Legende."

„Ja! Und wenn du dich noch als Super-Saiyajin verwandelst...bist du der Stärkste auf Erden!", jubelte Kaioshin.

„Auch...stärker als Buu?", fragte sich Kakarott.

„He, he...Wahrscheinlich nicht...", meinte eine weitere Stimme.

Alle zuckten zusammen. Wer hatte da gesprochen!

„Huch? Wer ist dieser Opa?", fragte Kakarott.

„Ich bin der Dai Kaioshin von vor 15. Generationen."

„Was...! Von vor 15. Generationen!", fragte Kaioshin entsetzt.

„Ei...Ein kaioshinn!"

„Ja! Ich wurde vor langer Zeit von einem starken Bösewicht in dieses Schwert eingeschlossen. Aber so Stark wie Buu war er lange nicht. Er tat das, weil er mich fürchtete. Ich bin...Frei!"

„Der sieht nicht Stark aus!", fand Kakarott

„Nein.", stimmte Gohan zu.

„Ich teste ihn mal.", schlug Kakarott vor und schoss eine Ki-Attacke auf den Dai Kaioshin ab. Der Dai Kaioshin konnte die Attacke nicht abwenden und wurde voll getroffen!

„UPS!"

„AH!"

„Verehrter Ahne!"

„Alles Okay!"

„VOLLTROTTEL! Hast du sie noch alle, du Pisser!", brüllte der Dai Kaioshin, er sah ziemlich verwüstet aus, aber es schien ihm gut zu gehen.

„Nur ein Angeber!", stellte Kakarott fest.

„Meine Stärke ist nicht Kraft, sondern eine besondere Gabe!", informierte der Dai.

„Hä? Eine gabe?"

„Bäääh! Mehr sag ich nicht!"

„Bitte! Für Pornoheftchen!", bot Kakarott an. Also...Jingujun brauchte er eh nicht mehr. Anscheinend hatte er seine Unschuldigkeit richtig verloren.

„Also Bitte!", mahnte Kaioshin, der Jüngere.

„Pah! Ich seh mit meinen Götteraugen auch, was ich will!", meinte der Dai Kaioshin.

„Auch Anfassen?", fragte Kakarott.

„Im Ernst jetzt?"

„Ja!", bestätigte Kakarott//Hi, hi, wie Muten Roshi./

„Wie soll das gehen, Vater?", fragte Gohan neugierig, der wohl auch längst aufgeklärt war.

„Videl hat doch sicher nichts dagegen, oder?", fragte Kakarott.

„Spinnst du? Nie im Leben!", zum Glück dachte Gohan an die Sittlichkeit.

„Darf sie Älter sein?", fragte Kakarott beim Dai Kaioshin nach.

„Sexy muss Sie sein!"

„Dann bitte Bulma!", bat Kakarott Gohan wieder, „Sie würde das Universum retten."

„Aber ich würde das sicher nicht überleben!", wand Gohan ein.

„Gut, okay! Abgemacht!", sagte Kakarott zum Dai Kaioshin und so war die Sache abgemacht!

„Meine Gabe besteht darin, in jedem noch so großen Meister die in ihm verborgene Kraft weit über seine Grenzen hinaus freisetzen zu können. He, he, he! Klingt gut, oder?"

Kibito und Kaioshin staunten wie nix, doch Gohan und Kakarott schienen davon weniger Beeindruckt. Weil Gohan noch lebte, musste sein Kraft erhöht werden!

„he! Über seine Grenzen hinaus! Das kann sonst Niemand!", wiederholte Dai Kaioshin, weil er mehr Begeisterung erwartete, „He, du hast das Schwert herausgezogen! Komm her! Du kannst der Stärkste des Universums sein! Bist zwar nur ein Mensch, aber was will man machen? Bei schlappen Kaios?"

„Ent...Entschuldigung!", bat der jüngere Kaioshin um Verzeihung.

Dai Kaioshin stellte sich vor Gohan auf und es konnte losgehen.

„Gut, bleib da stehen! Nicht bewegen!", befahl Dai.

„Äh..ja..."

„Es geht Los! VERNICHTE BUU!", sagte Dai mit fester Stimme und begann, um Gohan herum zu tanzen!

„Wie...lange dauert das?", fragte Kakarott aus reinem interesse.

„5 Stunden und dann noch 20!", erklärte Kaioshin.

„ich mach Siesta! Halt durch!", riet Kakarott noch.

-----

„Fu...SION! HO!"

Die Knirpse trainierten wieder seit Stunden…Allmählich wurde es Zeit für die General-Probe.

„Ihr könnt es fast! Gut so!", lobte Piccolo, „Okay! Jetzt wird's Ernst! Gleicht eure Kräfte an!"

„Jawohl!"

/Das gruselt mich ja schon irgendwie..., dachte Trunks.

Sie gingen nach draußen, um die Fusion vorzuführen.

„He! Jetzt wird's Ernst! Sie fangen an!", berichtete Gotan, der die Anderen beim pokern störte.

„Draußen?"

„Damit der Palast nicht zerstört wird."

„Der Fusionierte ist sicher sehr Stark! Wie er wohl aussieht?", fragte Krillin.

„Wie eine Mischung, wahrscheinlich! Oder ein Muskelmacho?", meinte Muten Roshi.

„Und wie nennen wir ihn?", fragte Bulma Chichi.

„Hä? Goten und Trunks...Trunten oder Gotenks? Nicht so toll...", fand Chichi.

„Ich find Gotenks ist am Besten.", mischte sich Gotan ein.

„Eure Kräfte sind jetzt völlig Identisch! Beginnt mit der Fusion!", befahl Piccolo.

Beide Jungs sahen sehr entschlossen aus. Sie vollführten die Fusion-Pose!

„Fu...Sion! ha!", beide wurden in Licht getaucht und verbanden sich zu einem Wesen!

Doch es kam ganz Anders heraus als Erwartet! Gotenks war total Fett! Trunks hatte bei "sion" einen Fehler gemacht! Er hatte die Zeigefinger schon ausgestreckt gehabt! So konnten sich Fehler auswirken!

„Der da soll Buu besiegen!"

„Hoffentlich!"

„Na Logo! Fettsack gegen Fettsack!", meinte Yamchu.

„oh! Er läuft!"

Doch schon nach einer kurzen Strecke, war Gotenks außer Puste.

„Das war nix!"

„Sieht so Aus! Bei „Sion" hat Trunks die Fäuste nicht geballt! Gut! Noch mal!", erklärte Piccolo.

„..."

„Verwandelt euch zurück!"

„Und wie...?"

„Äh..?...Warten Vielleicht?", schlug Piccolo vor.

Gotenks wurde von seinen Freunden nach dem Befinden und einigen Anderen Dingen gefragt. Es war wirklich eine Sensation, die Fusion!

30 Minuten später war es dann so weit, die Knirpse waren wieder getrennt!

„Ah!"

„Wie war's?"

„Keine Ahnung..."

„Okay, noch mal! Die Zeit läuft, Ruhe Bitte!", forderte Piccolo.

Die zweite Runde richtige Fusion lief..."Fu...SION! HA!" Dieses Mal war Trunks bei der Endpose mit dem Finger abgerutscht. Das Ergebnis: Ein magerer Gotenks!

„Das war nix!"

„Echt nicht!"

„Au Backe!"

Auch dieses Mal machte Piccolo Gotenks auf seine Fehler aufmerksam...Wieder 30 Minuten später...

„Fu...Sion! HA!", schon allein das Licht verhieß dieses mal, das die Fusion geglückt war! Auch der Kämpfer selbst schien zu Leuchten!

Er sah ein wenig aus wie ein Mini-Vegeta, doch an den Seiten hatte er fliederfarbenes Haar, wie Trunks. Die Kleidung war typische Fusions-Kleidung. Schwarze Schuhe, Weite, weiße Hose und eine Weste!

„UH!"

„WOW!"

„Diese Energie! Sie haben es geschafft!"

„Der soll Stark sein?", fragte Bulma.

„Sieht jedenfalls Stark aus.", fand Chichi.

„Hey, der ist überwältigend!", fand Videl.

„Das hat geklappt! Das nächste mal als Super-Saiyajin!", befahl Piccolo.

„Aller, unterschätz mich nicht! Buu hat jetzt schon keine Chance!", meinte Gotenks, der sehr von sich überzeugt war.

„Du Narr! Was redest du? Du hast keine Ahnung! Du bist noch viel zu Schwach!", sagte Piccolo gereizt.

„Wart's ab! Gleich zeige ich dir Buus Leiche!", versprach Gotenks.

Da war Gotenks auch schon aufm Abflug.

„He, Warte! Trunten!", befahl Piccolo.

„Er heißt aber Gotenks", erinnerte Gotan, „Und lass ihn doch gehen...Buu wird ihn schon nicht töten, vertrau mir!"

„...Dieser Narr!"

Ein paar Minuten später kam Gotenks dann auch zurückgetrudelt – grün und blau geschlagen!

„Er hat mich verprügelt...", berichtete Gotenks.

„Hör zu, du wirst in einem tag mit dem Dämon kämpfen! Jetzt trainierst du! Je Stärker du bist, desto besser! Mach das nicht Wieder!", schnauzte Piccolo Gotenks zusammen.


	40. Satan und Buu

14. Satan und Buu:

Nach etwas mehr als einem tag hatte der Dämon Buu schon 80 der Menschheit ausgerottet! Entweder tötete er mit gewaltigen Explosionen oder er verwandelte die Menschen in Süßigkeiten, um sie zu Verspeisen. Jede Armee, die sich Buu in den Weg stellte wurde restlos aufgerieben. Und bald gab es weder Soldaten, noch Hoffnung mehr...Nun gut, etwas Hoffnung gab es noch...Denn im Radio hieß es, dass der Retter der Menschheit, auf den alle warteten, noch lebte. Bisher hatte er im Bunker geschlafen, um sich vom großen Turnier zu erholen...er, der einst auch Cell bezwungen hatte...Jetzt endlich! Der legendärste Mann der Welt war erwacht! Und machte sich auf, Buu zu vernichten! Auf ihn zählte die restliche Menschheit! Um ihn wehte der Mythos der Unbesiegbarkeit! Mister Satan! Endlich tritt er nun in Aktion!

Mr. Satan hatte sich bis kurz vor Buus Haus fliegen lassen.

„Ho, ho! Das ist also sein Haus...", stellte Satan fest.

„So ist es, Mister Satan!", sagte einer seiner Leibwächter.

„Gehen Sie! Ich erledige das Alleine!", meinte Satan.

„Jawohl! Was ist in dieser Tasche?" fragte der Soldat.

„in der? Nun, Geheimwaffen!"

„Oh, Geheimwaffen! Wahnsinn!"

„Ja, ich bin der Wahnsinn! Wahnsinnig Stark und Cool! Nun lehre ich Buu das Fürchten!", meinte Satan und schwang sich in seine Kampfuniform.

Dann flüsterte er, „Los, komm raus, Dämon Buu! Mister Satan ist Hier! Was ist? Traust du dich nicht, du Feigling? Bereite dich auf Dein Ende vor! Denn jetzt komme ich!"

„Warum flüstern Sie?", fragte der Soldat, „Ich helfe ihnen! HE, Dämon Buu! Jetzt ist es aus mit dir!"

„Was soll das? Am Ende hört er Sie noch!", schalt er den Soldaten.

Dann gingen die Beiden Soldaten und es war an Satan, sich an Buus Haus heranzuschleichen.

„Ob er Zuhause ist?", Satan Herz klopfte wie ein Dampfhammer. Aber er war mutig und schlich sich weiterhin an das Haus heran. Schließlich warf er einen Stein auf das Haus um zu prüfen, ob der Dämon anwesend war.

Nichts rührte sich, also war Satan nach wie vor allein.

„Puh...", sagte Satan und begann, gegen Buus Haus zu schlagen und zu treten, „Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Da raschelte etwas!

„Bitteeee! Vergib mir! Tu mir nichts! Ich habs nicht so Gemeint! Ich find dich Toll! Echt! Bitteee! Lass mich am Leben!", winselte Satan

Es war nur eine Eidechse

„Ach, nur eine Eidechse! Mistvieh! Ich hab doch keine Angst!", meinte Satan großspurig und trampelte auf dem Boden herum, damit das Tier verschwand.

„Hu-Hu!" rief Buu fröhlich vom Dach seines Hauses aus.

Satan stand für ein paar Minuten wie gelähmt da. Buu kam heruntergeflogen und Satan fiel es ein, ihn ebenso freundlich zu begrüßen, „Guten Tag! Sehr Erfreut!"

„Was willst du werden? Bonbon oder Keks?", fragte Buu freundlich.

„Warte! Warte Mal! Nein, nein, nein! Ich hab da was für dich!", meinte Satan und kramte in seiner Tasche nach einer Schachtel, „Es ist zwar nichts Besonderes..."

„Dann will ich's nicht..."

„Es ist etwas Mega-Besonderes! Schokolade! Bitte!"

„Schokolade? Was heißt Mega?", fragte Buu.

„Dass es die Beste ist!"

Buu roch kurz daran und aß die Schokolade dann.

/Dieser Narr hat Sie gegessen! Dabei war Sie vergiftet/

„Lecker!", fand Buu.

„Hä?"

Buu aß auch den Rest der Schokolade.

„Und dann habe ich einen Gameboy für dich!", dieses mal kramte Satan einen Gameboy für Buu aus seiner Tasche.

„Was ist das?"

„Das geht so...Sieh her...Schon sind die Gegner tot!", führte Satan es vor.

„Mal sehen...Ex..."

„Ah, nein! Spring!"

„Zu Schwierig!", fand Buu und war schon wieder am Überkochen.

„Nimm ein einfaches Spiel! Das hier!", es war besser Satan gab ihm ein anderes Spiel.

„Ach so? Ist auch schwer! Mist!", fluchte Buu.

Satan haute ab so schnell er konnte und drückte einen Knopf...Im Game Boy war eine Bombe installiert!

„YEAH! Das war's", meinte Satan. Doch Buu hatte überlebt und fand die Bombe überaus lustig!

„Nicht Wahr?"

„Du wirst mein Diener!", beschloss Buu.

„Hä! Vielen Dank!"

Buu suchte etwas in seiner Hose und holte ein paar Menschen-Bonbons hervor. Er bot sie Satan zum Essen an. Satan konnte das nicht ablehnen. Nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver hielt Satan davon ab, sie runterschlucken zu müssen.

Dann später machten die Beiden ein Erinnerungsfoto...Buu lag auf dem Boden und Satan hatte eins seiner Füße auf ihn gestellt. Die ganze Pose hatte so aussehen sollen, als ob Satan Buu erledigt hat!

Später jedoch wusch er Buu sogar und kochte ihm Essen.

-----

„Meinst du, das wird noch was in diesem Leben?", fragte Kakarott, der in der Welt der Kaioshin ein kleines Picknick veranstaltet hatte.

„Nun...Hoffentlich...Besser wär's auf jeden Fall!", meinte Kaioshin, der etwas entfernt von Kakarott stand und dem Dai Kaioshin und Gohan zusah.

Kibito las ein Manga und saß neben Kakarott unter dem Baum.

Son-Gohan wurde immer ungeduldiger, aber der Dai Kaioshin hatte anscheinend alle Zeit der Welt!

Der Dai Kaioshin war eingepennt!

„KAIOSHIN!", weckte Gohan ihn auf.

„Hä..? Wa...Was ist?"

„Sie haben gepennt!"

„Red keinen Stuss! Ich war wach!"

„Aha..."

„Glaubst du, ein Kaioshin würde Lügen! Machen wir weiter! Und Los!", meinte der Dai Kaioshin.

-----

Jetzt war es soweit! Goten und Trunks würden die Super-Fusion versuchen...

„Fangen wir an! Mit der Super-Fusion!", drängte Piccolo.

„Jawohl!", sagten die beiden Jungs fest entschlossen.

„Reißt euch zusammen, falls es klappt! Los!"

„Okay!", die Beiden verwandelten sich und starteten die Pose, „Fu...Sion! HA!"

Auch dieses mal war die Fusion geglückt!

„Der pure Wahnsinn!"

„Oha!"

„Geschafft!"

„Sie haben Es!"

„Hm...Ja, deine Kraft ist enorm, aber kannst du dich bewegen? Zeig mal was...", meinte Piccolo.

„Nicht hier! Gehen wir auf die Erde.", schlug Gotenks vor. Und schon war er weg.

„Tst!", Piccolo blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Folge zu Leisten.

„Au weia! Ein echter Großkotz!", fand Gotan.

Nach einem gewaltig schnellen Flug stoppte Gotenks auf der Erde.

„Da bist du ja endlich!", schnaubte Gotenks, „Ich habe die Erde umrundet und geschlafen.."

„Ich hab dich gesucht!", Piccolo war außer Atem.

„Allein mein Tempo sollte dir Zeigen, wie Stark ich bin! So! Und jetzt mach ich diesen dämlichen Dämon kaputt!", protzte Gotenks und war schon wieder auf und Davon! Er flog geradewegs zu Buu!

„Warte, du Narr! Grr! Dieser Idiot! Hat doch nur noch eine Minute!"

Doch Gotenks dachte gar nicht daran, „He, Dämon Buu! Diesmal hast du keine Chance! Ich mach dich Alle! Yeah!"

Gotenks landete etwa einen Steinwurf von Buus Haus entfernt, „He, Dämon Buu, dumme Funzel! Zeig Dich!"

Da De-Fusionierte Gotenks wieder...Die beiden Jungs schluckten und machten, das sie so schnell wie Möglich davonkamen.

„Das bildest du dir ein! So redet keiner mit Dir!", versicherte Satan, als Buu herausgekommen war, um nachzusehen, wer ihn da eine „dumme Funzel" genannt hatte.

„He, Dämon Buu! Sperr die Ohren auf und Hör mir Gut zu! Mister Satan wird dich durch den Fleischwolf drehen! Hast du gehört! Mach dich auf dein Ende gefasst!", rief Mr. Satan. Er hatte Buu eine Geschichte vorgelesen und versuchte Sie möglichst lebhaft wiederzugeben, „Und so starb auch dieser. Und die Menschen weinten und klagten in der Stadt..."

„Ha, ha, ha! Das war Lustig! Mehr Davon!", wollte Buu.

„..."

Dann ging Buu wieder fort, um mehr Menschen zu vernichten, er kannte nichts Anderes.

„Willst du mit?"

„Was! Nein, danke! Ich bleib und koch!"

„Ach so? Sehr Gut!"

„Es wird was sehr Leckeres!"

„Bis nachher!"

Dann war der Dämon wieder verschwunden...

Doch Satan war hinterhältiger als es die Polizei erlaubt. Er hatte Dynamit mitgebracht. Er versteckte es in einem Topf und freute sich darüber.

Aber dieses Mal kam Buu früher zurück als gewöhnlich. Er hatte einen kleinen Hund dabei.

„Der hat keine Angst. Ich versteh ihn nicht...Und du?", fragte Buu.

„Ich auch Nicht! Aber seine Pfote ist verletzt."

„Hä? Ach so?", nun verstand Buu, „Ich heil dich und du fliehst!"

Er hatte den Hund geheilt und setzte ihn ab. Der Hund jedoch schmiegte sich an den Dämonen. Buu lief vor dem Hund weg, doch er verfolgte ihn.

„Was hat er? Wieso flieht er nicht?"

„Er freut sich über deine Hilfe! Er mag dich, Buu!"

„Der mag mich?", fragte Buu verwirrt.

„Ganz Genau! Er freut sich!"

„Hm...er ist wie du."

„Was? Ich mag dich auch..."

„He, he! Das ist Toll!", Buu begann, Gefühle zu verstehen und zu entwickeln, „Hier, Schokolade."

„Er braucht Hundefutter."

"Was ist das?"

„Äh...ich kaufe es!", und so zog Satan los, um Hundefutter zu holen. Eigentlich wollte er die Chance nutzen, um das Haus samt Buu in die Luft zu jagen. Doch während er Buu mit dem Hund spielen sah, kamen ihm Zweifel.

Als Satan mit dem Hundefutter zurückkam, musste er Buu unbedingt was fragen.

„Was denn?", Buu spuckte das Hundefutter wieder aus.

„Wieso...machst du alles Kaputt?"

„weil es Lustig ist!"

„Das ist...Alles!"

„Babidi und Bibidi wollten es so!", erklärte Buu fröhlich.

„Wer?"

„Meine Väter!"

„Aber da musst du doch nicht drauf hören! Es gibt viel lustigere Sachen!", meinte Satan.

„Darf man nicht Töten?", fragte Buu nach einigem Zögern, „Dann tu ich's nicht mehr!"

„Du tötest nicht mehr?"

„Ja."

„Und zerstörst nicht mehr?"

„Ja."

/Ich hab's geschafft! Ich bin tatsächlich ein Held! So was kann eben nur Mister Satan, der Champion!", dachte Satan...dieses Mal zurecht!

In der Nähe hatten zwei Mörder ihr Unwesen getrieben und waren auf dem weg zu Buu, um ihn umzulegen. Sie hatten sogar eine Bazooka dabei!

Es geschah, während Buu und Satan mit dem Hund spielten. Die Mörder schossen auf den Köter!

„Was hat der bei Buu zu suchen?", fragte der eine Mörder, als er Satan sah.

„Was weiß ich? Den mach ich auch kalt!"

„Diese verdammten Idioten!", zischte Satan.

Die beiden Mörder schossen mit ihrer Bazooka das haus von Buu kaputt, das so viele Menschenleben gekostet hatte!

„Wir sind Helden! Sie sind zerfetzt!"

Doch da irrten Sie! Buu war noch am Leben und er war so Wütend wie nie zuvor! Rauch trat wieder aus seinen Löchern. Satan war schnell zu den Mördern gelaufen und erledigte Sie nun!

„Das gibt...RAAAACHEE!"

Buu stutzte, als er sah, wie Satan die Mörder Schach matt setzte!

Als Satan die Beiden erledigt hatte, eilten er und Buu zu dem Hund hin und bemerkten, dass das Tier noch lebte. Buu heilte es ganz Schnell und dann ging es dem Hund wieder Gut.

-----

„Was sag ich...!", meinte Dende, als er und Piccolo die Freundschaft von Satan und Buu betrachteten.

„Was bedeutet das? Was machen die Beiden da?", fragte Piccolo mürrisch.

„Bielleicht brauchen wir keinen Kampf!", meinte Dende optimistisch.

„Aber Buu bleibt gefährlich für uns!", widersprach Piccolo.

-----

Doch die Mörder waren noch nicht erledigt. Einer schoss Satan in den Kopf! Es war zwar eine gewaltige Entfernung, aber der Schuss saß!

„Satan...", stammelte Buu verzweifelt. Er konnte nicht Anders und wurde Wütend und es stieg erneut Rauch aus seinen Löchern.

Der Mörder lief Feige davon!

Buu konnte Satan noch heilen, aber Buu schien die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu verlieren!

„Nimm den Hund und lauf! Weit weg! Sonst stirbst du!", befahl Buu, „Mach Schnell!"

„Ja! Jawohl!", Satan nahm den Hund und rannte fort.

Aus dem Rauch aus Buus Kopflöchern entstieg ein zweiter, magerer Buu!


	41. Super Gotenks

15. Super Gotenks:

Durch die große Wut des Dämonen Buu war der böse Teil in ihm Angeschwollen, hatte ihn verlassen und Form angenommen. Der Dämon war nun in einem absolut Guten und einen absolut Bösen Teil gespalten.

Zunächst kümmerte sich der magere, böse Buu um den Mörder, der fast entkommen wäre. Er löschte einen großen Teil der Erde dabei aus! Dann lief der magere zum fetten Buu und fing einen Kampf gegen ihn an!

Beide kämpften erbittert, bis der dicke Buu den dünnen in Schokolade verwandeln wollte. Der Dünne leitete den Strahl irgendwie um, so das der dicke Buu mit dem Fluch getroffen wurde! Der gute Buu war nun Schokolade und Kampfunfähig.

Der dünne Buu fraß die Schokolade und bekam den Rest der Energie des Dicken und es umgab ihn wieder Rauch, der ihn verwandelte! Er war nun Super Buu!

Er machte zuerst einen verschlafenen Eindruck...Dann fing er an, wie verrückt zu Brüllen!

„Oh...Oh, mein Gott...", stammelte Piccolo, wo Gott direkt neben ihm stand.

„Was ist los? Was treibt ihr da?", fragte Gotan, der gekommen war, um zu sehen, was mit den Namekianern sei.

„Die Aura Buus hat sich verändert...", erklärte Piccolo.

„schon?"

„Er hat sich verändert, wegen dieser dummen Erdlinge! Jetzt ist er das böse in Reinform mit Kämpferkörper! Furchtbar! Grausam! Schrecklich!", Piccolo war zutiefst erschüttert.

„Das ist Schlecht!"

-----

Es war noch einer der Mörder, die Satan und dem Hund versucht hatten, etwas anzutun, übrig. Der hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als nach einem Gewehr zu greifen und auf Buu herumzuballern. Die Schüsse gingen durch Buu jedoch durch wie durch Wasser!

„Trick verreckt, was? He, he!", lachte sich Buu kaputt. Dann griff er den Mörder an. Buu drang durch den Mund in den Körper des Mörders ein und brachte ihn zum Platzen.

Dann entdeckte Buu Satan und stürzte sich auf ihn. Doch mitten in der Luft bremste er ab und schien sich zu erinnern, das er Satan nichts antun sollte! „Sa...Ta...N..."

Dann flog Buu geradewegs zu Gottes Plattform!

„Ich mach euch alle! Ich komme!"

„Verdammt! Er kann unsere Auren Orten!", schrie Piccolo.

Alle, die sich dort aufhielten erstarrten augenblicklich, als sie Buu sahen.

„Wie geht's?", fragte Buu noch einigermaßen höflich. Dann ruhte sein Blick hart auf Piccolo.

/Er wird uns Töten, dachte Piccolo voller Angst.

„Schick sie raus.", sagte Buu leise.

„Hä!"

„SCHICK SIE RAUS!", schrie Buu dann, das einem das Trommelfell platzte.

„rausschicken? Aber wen denn? Sag's mir...", fragte Piccolo versucht gelassen.

„Die, die mit mir kämpfen wollen! Ich will auch meine Spaß haben! Ich kann spüren, dass sich hier gewaltige Kräfte aufhalten.", sagte Buu.

„Er kann wirklich Auren orten!", flüsterte Krillin zu Yamchu.

Auch die Frauen kamen heraus um zu sehen, wer da so geschrieen hatte.

„Sie sind hier! Aber sie Schlafen...um sich zu Stärken!", erklärte Piccolo.

„Weck Sie! Los, Jetzt!", forderte Buu.

„Nur noch einen Moment! Sie sollen doch im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte sein, oder?"

„Hm...Nö, ich wart nicht gern!"

/Mist! Menschen der Erde, wir machen euch wieder lebendig. Aber jetzt brauche ich euch, dachte Piccolo nervös!"Hey, dann unterhalte dich eben mit den Menschen auf der Erde! Du wolltest doch alle umbringen, oder? Da leben aber noch viele! Mach erst mal einen Job richtig!"

Buu grinste...wahrscheinlich durchschaute er Piccolos Plan. Buu machte dann kehrt und drehte eine Runde am Rande von Gottes Plattform. Er blickte dabei stets auf die Erde.

Schließlich hatte er seine Runde beendet und blieb vor Piccolo stehen. Er war etwas größer als der 2-Meter Namekianer. Buu reckte einen Arm hoch und schoss gewaltige Energie ab. Diese Energie spaltete sich zu sehr vielen strahlen ab, das es aussah, wie ein Feuerwerk. Jeder einzelne dieser Ki-Strahlen traf eine Menschen auf der Erde!

Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu konnten jedoch rechtzeitig ausweichen. Mister Satan blieb auch verschont!

„Okay, die Menschen sind alle tot! Geht's jetzt endlich Los? Schick meine Gegner raus!", Buu hatte Piccolos Bitte wunderbar erfüllt! Er hatte seinen Job getan!

„Gut...Ich hab keine Wahl! Lass deinen Gegnern Zeit, sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten! Nur eine Stunde, Okay?", forderte Piccolo angespannt.

„Eine Stunde? Ist das Lang?"

Piccolo erschuf eine Sanduhr, die er vor Buu abstellte.

„Bis der Sand unten ist!"

Buu sah zu, wie der Sand langsam ins untere Glas rann, „Zu Lange!"

„Mister Satans Tochter bittet dich zu warten!", meinte Piccolo.

Buu hielt seine Zipfel in Videls Richtung und prüfte, ob das stimmte, „Tatsächlich! Ihr Geruch ähnelt dem von Satan. Gut. Ich warte! Aber dann bringe ich euch alle um! Auch Satans Tochter!"

Piccolo nickte und wandte sich dann an Son-Gotan, „Trunks und Son-Goten sollen im Raum von Geist und Zeit trainieren. Eine Stunde bringt 15 Tage! Du überwachst ihr Training und gehst mit hinein."

„Okay."

„Im Moment sind Sie Chancenlos, selbst Fusioniert! Sie müssen alles Geben!", erklärte Piccolo weiter.

-----

Der Dai Kaioshin von vor 15 Generationen war immer noch nicht fertig mit seiner Energie-Erhöhung. Wie lange das wohl noch dauern mochte?

„Was ist Kaioshin?", fragte Kakarott.

„Gerade...starb die gesamte Menschheit!"

„Heißt das, die Erde ist auch vernichtet?"

„Nein, der Planet ist Heil...Wie hat er das nur gemacht?"

„Können wir dieses Affentheater bald beenden?", fragte Gohan allmählich genervt.

„Es dauert, weil deine verborgenen Kräfte Enorm sind!", erklärte der Dai Kaioshin ruhig.

Da konnte Gohan es nicht länger auf seinen vier Buchstaben mehr aushalten.

„ICH HAB DIE FAXEN DICKE!", Gohan ließ eine gewaltige Menge an Energie frei, „Mit Blöd rumsitzen hat noch keiner Buu Besiegt!"

Dann begriff der Junge, was er da eben Freigelassen hatte! „Diese Wahnsinns-Kraft...was das etwa ich...?"

„Setz dich! So werden wir nie Fertig!", meinte der Dai Kaioshin nur gelassen.

„äh...Sorry!", nun hatte Gohan doch etwas Respekt für den alten Mann übrig, „Tut mir Leid, ehrlich!"

„Uff! Der Alte hat echt was auf dem Kasten! Und davon hat Gohan nichts gewusst? Wo hat er diese Kraft nur versteckt?", fragte Kakarott erstaunt.

-----

Trunks und Goten waren mittlerweile aufgestanden. Buu wartete immer noch vor der Sanduhr.

„Der Typ ist Buu? Hat sich verändert."

„Ja, er ist viel Stärker als Früher."

„Jetzt wisst ihr Bescheid. Also seht zu, dass ihr in den Raum von Geist und Zeit kommt. Eine Minute Training dort entspricht sechs Stunden Training Hier!", erklärte Piccolo.

„Ah! Meine Mutter...!", bemerkte Goten.

„Was macht Sie da? Ist die Doof?", fragte Gotan aufgebracht.

Chichi war zu Buu hergelaufen und wollte Buu erledigen. Sie verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige und schimpfte auf ihn ein.

„Tu's nicht...", flehte Gotan. Goten dachte dasselbe.

„Verwandle dich in ein Ei!", befahl Buu und verwandelte Sie. Außerdem zertrat er sie einfach!

„Nein! Mutter!", schrie Goten verzweifelt. Er wollte aufspringen und Buu töten!

Doch sein älterer Bruder hielt ihn zurück, „Son-Goten! Lass das! Sonst war Alles Umsonst!"

Goten hörte eigentlich nur widerwillig auf Gotan. Gotan hingegen verspürte einen Stich...Eigentlich war ihm seine Mutter total Egal gewesen, doch er spürte in diesem Moment, das es nicht wahr gewesen war, „Die Dragonballs werden Mutter wieder lebendig machen...Aber dazu müssen wir Buu vernichten und die Erde retten. Kommt jetzt! Wir gehen in den Raum von Zeit und Geist.

„Son-Goten, Los! Wir machen Buu Fertig! Lass uns Trainieren!", munterte Trunks seinen Freund auf.

„Gut! Los geht's!", stimmte Goten ein.

„Ja! Lasst uns Vegeta und Mutter rächen!"

-----

„Eine Stunde draußen...sind 2 Wochen hier drin!", erklärte Gotan, als sie den Raum von Geist und Zeit betraten, „Ich war schon mal mit Vegeta und deinem anderen ich hier, Trunks."

„Echt? Aber der Ort hier ist schon reichlich Bizarr, oder? Und das Essen ist Schlecht!"

/So ein verwöhnter, kleiner Bengel, dachte Gotan.

Son-Goten hingegen war schon fleißig beim Training.

„...Warte auf mich!", rief Trunks und kam dazu.

-----

Buu derweil konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Es waren keine 30 Minuten vergangen und er zerschlug die Sanduhr und fuhr aus seiner Gummi-Haut! „UOOOOOOOOOH! ES REICHT! ICH WILL NICHT LÄNGER WARTEN!"

„Noch etwas Geduld!...", bat Piccolo, doch Buu schoss einen Energie-Strahl genau vor Piccolos Füße ab, der auch gleich die Plattform Gottes durchbohrte!

„NEIN! Ich will jetzt Kämpfen!", befahl Buu, „HERAUS MIT EUCH! ICH BRING EUCH UM!"

Piccolo blieb nichts Anderes Übrig, als Buu doch zum Raum von Geist und Zeit zu bringen. Er führte den Dämonen durch sämtliche Winkel und Ecken des göttlichen Palastes. Und der war bekanntlich Riesig und mindestens genauso verwirrend wie die Architektur der Capsule Corporation.

Dende hatte Piccolos Plan durchschaut..."Er kann Buu dort einsperren, sollte er Trunks und Goten besiegen. Der Raum ist in einer anderen Dimension! Buu wäre verschwunden!", sagte Dende bitter.

„Und war wird aus Trunks und Son-Goten?", rief Bulma aufgebracht.

„Keine Angst! Denk an die Dragonballs!"

-----

Die Kinder hatten gerade bis zur Erschöpfung trainiert, als Piccolos Ruf sie erreichte.

/Hört ihr mich? Ich bin's Piccolo/

„!"

„Hä!"

/Ich spreche zu euren Herzen./

„Herzen?", fragte Trunks verwirrt.

/Seid Still und hört zu! Ihr müsst früher mit dem Dämonen Buu kämpfen als Geplant. Wir sind auf dem Weg zu euch./

„Was! Aber wir sind total Alle gerade!", wand Goten ein.

/Wir machen einen Umweg. Das müsste euch reichen, um euch zu erholen! Geht Schlafen. Jede Minute zählt! Ihr habt bei euch noch 6 Stunden, bis wir da sind., erklärte Piccolo

„Ihr habt's Gehört! Ab mit euch ins Traumland!", befahl Gotan, packte die Beiden und schleifte sie ins Bett, „Gute Nacht!"

-----

Piccolo öffnete die Tür zum Raum von Geist und Zeit und ließ Buu eintreten. Trunks und Goten warteten Ungeduldig vor dem Haus.

„Seltsamer Ort...", musste Buu gestehen.

Son-Gotan hätte in dem Moment gehen können, aber er tat es nicht.

„Da seid ihr ja...", begann Trunks.

„..Endlich!", endete Goten.

„Jetzt sind die so gut in der Fusion, das sie sogar unfusioniert denken, als wären sie Eins. Gut, nicht?", raunte Gotan zu Piccolo.

„Los Geht's!"

„Dämon Buu!", Beide zeigten auf den Dämonen. (Herausfordernd)

„...Die da?", fragte Buu.

„Ja...", sachte Piccolo//Bitte schafft das Wunder/

„Zwei Zuschauer sind nicht viel!", fanden die Beiden.

„Tst! Die da!", meckerte Buu.

„Wir machen es, wie besprochen!", befahl Trunks.

„Ja!"

„Das ist dein Ende!"

„Dämon Buu!", die Beiden zeigten mit dem Daumen nach unten.

„Pimpfe! Ich glaub es nicht!", meckerte Buu.

Trunks wollte soeben mit der Fusion anfangen, da flog Buu auf ihn zu und schlug ihn zur Seite.

„Sag mal, hast du Sie noch Alle! Wart halt mal, oder?", meckerte Trunks, „So geht's nun Nicht! Wir haben was Cooles vorbereitet! Sekunde, okay!"

„..."

„Von Vorne! Du Wartest! Alles Klar!", befahl Trunks, „Los, Son-Goten!"

„Ja! Auf geht's!"

Fu...SION! Ha!", die Beiden fusionierten.

/Was soll das! Wieso nicht als Super-Saiyajin, fragte sich Piccolo zunächst, „Sehr gut! Perfekt Fusioniert!"

„HRIAH! Gestatten, Gotenks!", stellte Gotenks sich ganz Cool vor.

„Ach du...dich habe ich doch Windelweich geprügelt!", bemerkte Buu.

„Arschloch! Dafür bin ich viel Stärker geworden...Pass auf! Jetzt mach ich dich Alle! Ich schlag dich zu Brei!", drohte Gotenks.

/Er ist wirklich viel Stärker geworden! Er schafft es, Piccolo setzte sein väterliches Lächeln auf.

Gotenks griff Buu an, es zeigte jedoch keinerlei Wirkung.

„Darf ich jetzt!", fragte Buu stutzig.

„Äh...Gleich!", forderte Gotenks leicht enttäuscht//Mann, keine Wirkung? Ich hab's! Er reißt sich zusammen/

/Vielleicht doch nicht..., meinte Piccolo. Vielen Dank für das Vertrauen, Piccolo!

„Das war ja auch nur die Aufwärm-Übung! Jetzt mache ich ernst, Alter!", versprach Gotenks und griff erneut an, „Dynamite Kick! Rolling Thunder-Punch! Wildschweinattacke! Power-Attacke! Miracle Super-Punch! Great Kick Special! Äh...Magnum Sunday! Ultra-Missile Eisbecher! Super-Plasma-Kuchen!"

Schließlich wurde er von Buu zur Seite gewischt.

„Auhh! Uiuiuiui! Kacke..."

„Ich hab ihm Englisch beigebracht! Toll, nicht!", fragte Gotan sehr Stolz! Piccolo konnte gar nicht Hinsehen.

„Ha, ha, ha!", lachte Gotenks, "Du bist aber Ziemlich Zäh! So mag ich's am Liebsten!"

„Du bist Schwach! Ich bring dich um!", stellte uu fest.

„mach mal Halblang, Alter! Noch hab ich was auf Lager!", versprach Gotenks, „Es wird dir noch Leid tun, mich Wütend gemacht zu haben. SUPER...SAIYAJIN!"

„Ooh! Das geht auch Fusioniert!", fragte Piccolo bewundernd.

„Na Logo!", bemerkte Gotan.

„Schluss mit dem Spielchen!", Gotenks tänzelte vor Buu kämpferisch umher, „Wie fange ich am Besten an? Was wär am Besten? Gut! So geht's! Vielleicht stirbt er dann sofort! Aber Egal! Nimm das! Den galaktischen Kringel!"

Gotenks erzeugte einen Donut aus Energie, warf ihn über Buu und fesselte ihn Damit! Buu war erledigt! Er wand sich vor Schmerzen und es sah aus, als hätte Gotenks gewonnen, doch...

„Reingelegt!", Buu zerstörte den Kringel! Er hatte nur so getan, als würde er Leiden.

„Ha, ha, ha! Das war ja Klar!", meinte Gotenks.

Jetzt war Buu am Drücker; er stürmte vor und fing einen richtigen Kampf mit Gotenks an. Gotenks konnte seinen Gegner in die Luft schicken und als Buu im Sturzflug wieder zurückkam, benutzte Gotenks die Kopfnuss!

„Autsch! Menno!", rief Gotenks.

„Buu!", rief Buu.

„Ätschi-Bätschi! Hat nicht Wehgetan!", sagte Gotenks, während er seine Stirn rieb, „Und Jetzt bekommst du zur Feier des Tages meine Spezial-Technik!"

„Die ist wirklich Genial! Das musst du dir reinziehen!", empfahl Gotan.

„Wirklich! Doch...Eine Chance?", fragte Piccolo erstaunt.

„Nimm das! Und verschwinde aus dieser Welt! Dahinter steckt hartes Training! Die Super-Ghost Kamikaze-Attacke!", posaunte Gotenks heraus. Er blies seine Wangen auf und spuckte anschließend einen Geist aus, der aussah wie ein Poltergeist mit dem Kopf von Gotenks! (Ganz in weiß natürlich)

„Hallo! Ich bin ein Gespenst!", erklärte der Gotenks Ghost, „Hi, hi, hi! Ich bin so Gruuuselig! Buhuhu! Grausam. Geisterhaft, gruselig!"

„Hä?"

„Die Technik...ist mir Neu!", bemerkte Piccolo.

„Die ist Super-Geil! Das hab ich ihm Alles beigebracht! Cool!", sagte Gotan weiterhin stolz!

„Los, vorwärts, Geist! Zeig ihm die furchtbare Super Ghost Kamikaze Attacke!"

„Okay! Auf geht's!", gehorchte der Geist und stürzte sich auf Buu.

Buu wollte den Angriff parieren und gerade, als er den Geist berührt hatte, flog er in die Luft! Buu sah ziemlich lädiert aus.

„Yeah! Du Idiot! Bei Berührung explodiert der Geist!", triumphierte Gotenks.

„Ooooooh!"

„Mach ihn Fertig! Sonst erholt er sich!", warnte Piccolo.

„Weiß ich Selbst! Jetzt geht's los! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attacke! Zehn Geister furs Finish!", dieses Mal spuckte Gotenks gleich 10 Geister aus, „Alle Mann aufstellen! Achtung! Präsentiert die Fäuste!", Gotenks führte sich wirklich auf wie ein kleiner Feldherr! Ein paar Geister stritten sich, doch auch das hatte Gotenks schnell im Griff, „Gut!"

„Öh...", bemerkte Piccolo und zeigte zum Dämonen, „zu Spät...Sieh Mal!"

Der Dämon Buu lag Gemütlich auf seinem Bauch, las ein Manga und schlürfte nen Milchshake.

„Wie Gemein! Gleich hat sich's für diese Gurke ausgeschlürft!", drohte Gotenks, „HEY! Dämon Buu!"

„Hm? Geht's Endlich weiter?"

„Los, Nummer 1 und 2, zum Angriff!". Befahl Gotenks.

Die Geister Nr. 1 und 2 griffen Buu zusammen an, doch Buu ließ sich diesmal nicht Irre leiten. Zweimal der selbe Trick: Das klappte nicht. Gotenks besprach sich mit dem Rest seiner Geister und heckte einen Plan aus.

„Top, das wird!"

„Eisenhart!", zwei Geister fanden den Plan offenbar so genial, das sie sich Gegenseitig einschlagen mussten. Jetzt waren nur noch 6 Geister übrig, Genug, um den Plan dennoch durchzuführen.

Sie flogen an Buu vorbei und versammelten sich in der Nähe des Dämons.

„Was ist das da?", fragte ein Geist.

„Null Ahnung?"

„Seltsam..."

„Komisch..."

„Lass sehn..."

„Kacke, oder?"

„Eklig!"

„Quatsch!"

„Doch!"

„Echt?"

Der Dämon war gekommen, um nachzusehen, was die Geister da gefunden hatten und war einfach nah genug dran!

„JETZT!"

Die Geister stürzten sich alle auf den Dämonen Buu!

„Uh...Albern...Aber ziemlich Effektiv!", fand Piccolo, als sich der Rauch der Explosion legte.

„Los, 10! Flieg in seinen Mund und jag ihn von innen in die Luft!", befahl Gotenks dem letzten Geist, denn etwas war von Buu noch übrig geblieben. Der 10. Geist flog wie befohlen in Buus Mund und jagte ihn in die Luft.

Piccolo, Gotan und Gotenks mussten jetzt nur noch Buus Reste pulverisieren.

„Das war's! Ging echt schnell!", fand Gotenks.

„Ja, du hast dich selbst übertroffen! Das war gute Arbeit!", lobte Piccolo.

„Hm...", meinte Gotan.

Doch auf einmal kam Wind auf und rosaner Rauch sammelte sich am Himmel! Der Rauch verdichtete sich und Buu hatte sich erneuert!

„Tatsächlich...Gegen den ist kein Kraut gewachsen!", bemerkte Gotenks.

„Wir hätten ihn mit unserer Energie in Nichts auflösen sollen! Und ihn dann in dieser Dimension einsperren sollen!", fluchte Piccolo, „kannst du das von eben wiederholen? Oder was besseres?"

/Logo! Meine Spezial-Technik...Aber vorher jag ich Piccolo einen Schreck ein. Hi, hi, überlegte sich Gotenks, „Oh Nein! Ich hab nicht mehr Genügend Energie für meine größte Technik! Es ist aus. Das ist das Ende der Welt!"

„Oh, Mist..."

Buu ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und schnappte sich mit seinem Zipfel auf dem Kopf Gotenks. Er wirbelte Gotenks ein paar Mal herum und ließ ihn dann mehrere Male zu Boden klatschen. Schließlich schlug er ihn beiseite.

„Wie Fies! Jetzt bin ich echt voll sauer!", schimpfte Gotenks, „So, du Clown! Jetzt reicht's Die Spezial-Technik kommt!"

DOOOUM!

Piccolo hatte mit Gotans Hilfe das Haus und somit die Tür nach Draußen zerstört.

„Piccolo...Gotan...Das war doch...", stammelte Gotenks.

„Jetzt ist es Aus mit dir! Dämon Buu!", erklärte Piccolo, „Die Brücke zur Dimension der Welt ist zerstört! Du bleibst jetzt für immer in diese Dimension Eingesperrt! Da nützt dir auch deine Kraft nichts!"

„WAS!", rief Gotenks entsetzt.

„Töte uns und versauere im Nichts!", bot Gotan an.

„Aber meine...geliebten Süßigkeiten!", Buu war geschockt.

„Gibt's hier nicht.", sagte Piccolo schlicht.

„Spinnst ihr? Ich besieg ihn!", brüllte Gotenks.

„Was sagst du da? Du hast selbst gesagt. Du wärst am Ende!", brüllte Piccolo hingegen.

„Das war nur ein Witz! Menno"

„Wirklich sehr Witzig! Ein richtiger Schenkelklopfer! Du Vollidiot!", schrie Piccolo den fusionierten Knirps an, „Wie kann man nur so Beknackt sein?"

„Selbst Beknackt!", widersprach Gotenks, „Mach das Haus wieder ganz!"

„Geht nicht! Du Idiot! Mann!"

Auf einmal fing Buu an, wie ein wilder zu Schreien.

„UAAAAH! ICH WILL HIER RAUS!", er wollte es so sehr, das er mit seiner Ultraschall-Attacke ein Loch in die Dimension riss!

„Unmöglich! Er hat mit seiner Energie ein Loch in die Dimensions-Grenze gerissen! Jetzt kann er fliehen!", bemerkte Piccolo fassungslos.

Doch das Loch schloss sich wieder! Aber Buu zögerte nicht und drängte sich durch das Loch! Jetzt war er Frei und Gotenks, Gotan und Piccolo für immer im Nichts eingesperrt.

Es blieb ihnen nur noch eine Möglichkeit...

„Seid ihr gut bei Stimme?", fragte Piccolo.

Und so schrieen sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, damit Sie genauso wie Buu diese leere Zone verlassen konnten.

„WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Schwer keuchend legten Sie eine kleine Pause ein.

„Bah...mit wie viel Dezibel hat Buu überhaupt geschrieen?", fragte Gotan.

„Keine Ahnung...Da öffnet sich Nichts!", keuchte Piccolo, „Und die Zeit läuft schnell draußen!"

„Warte mal...Ein Tag draußen ist ein Jahr hier drinnen...müsste die Zeit draußen nicht langsamer verrinnen? Aber du hast Recht, wir sollten uns Beeilen!", keuchte Gotan zurück.

„Tst! Dann muss ich es Jetzt wohl tun! Eigentlich war das für den großen Augenblick gedacht...", überlegte Gotenks.

„Was redest du!"

„Hi, hi, hi! Rate Mal!", lachte Gotenks und setzte zum aufpowern an! Seine kraft nahm gewaltig zu und er wurde mal eben so zum 3fachen Super-Saiyajin!

Piccolo fiel die Kinnlade herunter! „Was ist mit dir passiert!"

„Ich habe ihn den Mega-Saiyajin beigebracht!", rieb Gotan sich Stolz die Nase.

„Heißt das...Du kannst den auch?", fragte Piccolo erwartungsvoll.

„...Das hab ich nicht gesagt."

Dann riss auch Gotenks ein Loch in die Dimensions-Grenze und die Drei konnten der Leere entfliehen.

„He, Dämon Buu! Wir sind auch draußen! Mistkerl!", schrie Gotenks wütend.

„Hm! Alle Achtung!", staunte Buu, „Huch? Du siehst ja aus!"

„Blitzmerker! Und ich bin Mega, Giga, Hyper, Turbo Stark geworden!"

„Was hast du mit den Anderen gemacht?", fragte Piccolo.

„Die sind hier drin!", Buu deutete auf seinen Bauch und um seinen Mund waren noch Schokoladenreste.

„Du...hast Sie gegessen!", fragte Gotenks fassungslos, „Jetzt bin ich endgültig SAUER!"

Gotenks griff Buu an und dieser wurde dadurch quer durch den göttlichen Palast geschleudert, welcher dann in Tausend Teile zersprang.

„AH!", schrie Piccolo entsetzt.

Es folgte ein Schlagabtausch und dann flog Gotenks durch die göttliche Plattform, die den erweiterten Teil von dem göttlichen Palast darstellte. Die hälfte des Halbkugel war zerbröselt!

„Der...Der Palast!", Piccolo kollabierte fast.

Dann formte Buu sich zu einer Kugel und bombardierte die Überreste des Palastes, bis schließlich Nichts mehr übrig war.

„Gotenks! Tu doch was!", befahl Gotan.

„Okay! Überlass das mir! Jetzt kommt eine Salve...von Super...", Gotenks fuchtelte merkwürdig mit seinen Fingern in der Luft.

Der letzte Rest des Palastes war nun auch zerbröselt.

„Braucht die Technik diese Pose!", fragte Piccolo verärgert.

„Nö, aber die ist einfach Cool! Aber wenn's sein muss...Eine Salve Super-Kringel!", rief Gotenks und erschuf 4 galaktische Kringel, die Buu tatsächlich vollkommen einschlossen! Der Ball flog gerade noch in Gotenks' Hände.

„Du hast ihn eingeschlossen!", bemerkte Piccolo.

„Das reicht leider nicht! Ich muss ihn zerstören!", erklärte Gotenks, „Deshalb kommt jetzt...Der geschmetterte Ultra Buu-Buu Volleyball! Hilf mir, Gotan!"

„Hä? Okay!", sagte Gotan.

„Los geht's!"

„Ja doch!"

„du musst mit „Jawohl" Antworten! Schnell, beeil dich!", drängte Gotenks.

/Ruhig Blut...es ist nur ein Kind..., beruhigte sich Gotan, „Ja...Jawohl!"

„Hier kommt der Pass!", Gotenks warf den Buu-Ball hinüber.

„Vorlage!", Gotan schickte den Ball zurück.

„Schmetter...", setzte Gotenks an, „BALL!", Gotenks schickte den Ball mit einer gewaltigen Energie zur Erde. Gotenks flog hinterher, um nachzusehen.

„Er hätte mich...gar nicht Gebraucht...", meinte Gotan leicht beschämt.

Unten sah es aus, als hätte ein Meteor eingeschlagen...Gotenks konnte nicht aufhören, Lobeshymnen über sich anzustimmen. Doch er wusste, der Dämon war noch nicht erledigt.

„Hallo, Dämon Buu! Komm heraus! Du bist noch nicht erledigt! ... Beeilung! Ich bleib nicht ewig so und dann brauch ich wieder eine Stunde, bis ich soweit bin! ...Ist er am Ende doch Tot? Ha, ha, ha! Dumm gelaufen! Ich war wohl etwas zu Stark!"

Doch Gotenks hatte sich getäuscht. Dort, wo Buu eingeschlagen hatte, kam eine gewaltige Energie-Kugel heraus! Sie streifte Gotenks und zeigte an, das es Buu wohl gar nicht so schlecht ging.

„Das Ding hätte die Erde gesprengt, wenn es richtig getroffen hätte!", bemerkte Piccolo.

„Verdammt! Was fällt dir ein?", schimpfte Gotenks, „UOOOH! Hier! Nimm die Double-Krepier-Raketen!"

Gotenks benutzte eine ähnliche Attacke, wie Vegeta Sie eingesetzt hatte. Allerdings in falscher Richtung und in einem solchen Ausmaß, das es die Erde Augenblick zerstören könnte!

„Lass das!", warnte Gotan, „Du wirst noch die Erde zerstören!"

„Ist doch Egal! Lebt eh keiner mehr hier!", meinte Gotenks so beiläufig wie immer.

„Denk an die Dragonballs! Wenn du einen zerstörst, kannst du die Menschheit vergessen!", schrie Gotan.

Gotenks stoppte, „Ah! Okay! Ach gut! Das war genug! Der ist am Ende!"

Buu tauchte ziemlich lädiert woanders aus einem Erdloch hervor.

„Er ist schwächer geworden! Körperlich nicht, aber Geistig! Deine Kraft verunsichert ihn! So jemand wie du ist ihm noch nie Begegnet!", meinte Piccolo.

„Buu, der Angsthase! Tja, ich bin eben Super! Ich bin die Nummer Eins im Universum!", Gotenks reckte stolz die Nase hoch.

„Wird nicht Leichtsinnig! Jetzt wird er vollen Einsatz zeigen!", warnte Gotan.

„Das ist mir nur Recht!", triumphierte Gotenks.

Buu griff erneut an und es folgte ein weiter Schlagabtausch zwischen Giganten, bis...

„Nimm Abschied! Ich zerleg dich in kleinste Minifitzel!", brüllte Gotenks und wollte Buu ein Kamehameha zum Abschied schenken, „Das wird dein Ende! Ich werde dich auslö...?"

Gotenks verwandelte sich zurück! Er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie viel Energie er verloren hatte und wurde wieder Normal!

„NEIN!", schrieen Piccolo und Gotan gleichzeitig.

„Äh...nun...hi, hi...so was..! Dumm gelaufen!", lächelte Gotenks.

-----

„Beeil dich, Alter Kaioshin! Die Kleinen sind am Ende!", rief Kakarott aufgeregt.

„Ist das Wahr?", fragte Gohan, der immer noch vor dem Dai Kaioshin saß.

„Gut, Fertig! Ich vergaß...", bemerkte der Dai Kaioshin.

„Er ist Fertig!", riefen Kakarott, Kibito und Kaioshin.

„Wie lange schon?", fragte Gohan.

„5 Minuten etwa...", gab der Alte zu.

„Wieso haben Sie's nicht gleich gesagt?", rief Gohan genervt.

„Idiot! So ist's dramatischer!"

„Der spinnt! Schnell jetzt!", drängte Gohan, „Und was jetzt?"

„Das, was du immer machst! Mit mehr Energie!"

„Den Super-Saiyajin? Okay, geht los!", Gohan ließ seiner Energie freien Lauf und irgendwie veränderte er sich dadurch. Er wurde kein Super-Saiyajin, aber hatte mehr Kraft und sein Blick wurde auch Härter! „Wa...Wahnsinn!"

„Das ist ja Wahnsinn!", jubelte auch Kakarott.

Son-Gohan hatte nun eine neue Saiyajin-Stufe entdeckt. Er war „Mystic"!


	42. Mystic Gohan

16. Mystic Gohan:

Son-Gohan war jetzt ein Mystic-Saiyajin! Mystic Gohan!

„Nicht Schlecht!", bewunderte der Kaioshin ihn.

„Wirklich Irre! Stark!", fand auch Kakarott, der ja immer die geheimen Kräfte seines Sohnes fördern wollte, „Und das, ohne dich zu verwandeln! Diese Energie!"

„Verwandeln ist nie die Lösung!", meinte der Alte Kaioshin.

„Jetzt musst du schnell auf die Erde! Wir bringen dich hin!", bot Kaioshin an.

„Ich mach das!", erklärte Kibito, der die Teleportation zwischen den Sternen beherrschte.

Kibito brachte Gohan auf die Erde und gab ihm dort auch einen neuen Kampfanzug. Genau so einen, wie der seines Vaters.

„Ähm...Rotzgelb, nicht wahr?", fragte Kibito.

„Eher Goldgelb!", meinte Gohan, „Ja, das ist es! Vielen Dank!"

Kibito verabschiedete sich noch und dann flog Gohan zum Krisengebiet los.

-----

„Jetzt wird's brenzlig!", bemerkte Trunks genau.

„Seh ich auch so!", meinte Goten.

Gotenks war wieder de-fusioniert und waren ein leichtes Spiel für Buu. Piccolo und Gotan stellten sich schützend vor die Kinder.

„Wir lassen euch nicht alleine kämpfen! Das wird unser letzter Kampf, Kinder!", meinte Piccolo.

Buu lachte nur kurz und ging dann in die Hocke und setzte sich schließlich hin und pennte ein!

„Hä?"

„huch? Der schläft. Ja, aber wieso?"

/Was soll das? Spielt der mit uns oder führt er was im Schilde, überlegte Piccolo fieberhaft. Auf einmal näherte sich eine starke Aura! Eine seltsame Energie kam immer näher!

„Da kommt Jemand!"

„Aber Wer?"

„Diese Energie...! Wie kann das bloß sein?", fragte Piccolo, der seinen ehemaligen Schützling einfach nicht wiedererkennen wollte, „Das...ist SON-GOKU!"

„Nein! Das ist mein Bruder! Son-Gohan!", bemerkte Goten.

„Da kommt er ja endlich...", meinte Gotan gelassen.

Auch Buu war wieder wach.

„uff! Noch nicht zu Spät!", bemerkte Gohan.

/Das soll Son-Gohan sein? Er hat sich komplett verändert! Sogar im Gesicht! Alles weiche ist aus ihm verschwunden, deshalb hab ich ihn nicht erkannt, überlegte Piccolo.

„Die Anderen?", fragte Gohan knapp.

„Hat Buu gefressen!", informierte sein 1-Jahr-jüngerer Bruder.

„Was? Mutter und Dende auch?"

„Alle! Alle bis auf uns!", erklärte sein jüngster Bruder.

/Grrr! Mist! Wenn Dende auch tot ist...dann gibt es auch die Dragonballs nicht mehr, wusste Gohan.

„Sie waren Lecker...Ich hab Sie als Schokolade gegessen.", gab Buu zu.

Doch Gohan konnte Dendes Energie spüren und atmete erleichtert auf. Er trat an Buu heran und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Du willst mit mir kämpfen?", fraget Buu.

„Nein! Ich will dich Töten!", sagte Gohan entschlossen.

„Ha, ha, ha! Du bist ja witzig drauf!"

Gohan setzte seine, soeben gewonnene Kraft frei und ließ Buu erzittern! Gohan griff ein paar Mal an und schien Buu keineswegs unterlegen zu sein. Es folgte ein Nahkampf und Buu hatte gar keine Zeit, um einen Gegenangriff zu starten...Vielleicht wollte er auch nur einfach Gohans Kraft testen.

„Du wirst verlieren!", versicherte Gohans siegessicher.

„Dann warst also du es?", fragte Buu.

„Was? Wovon redest du?"

„Weit entfernt spürte ich eine große Kraft. Aber ich bin der Stärkste!"

„Und damit irrst du dich Gründlich! Blöd, was?"

„Pah! Hör zu...Hör mir Gut zu! Dich...DICH DULDE ICH NICHT! NIE, NIE, NIE, NIE UND NIMMER! ICH MACH DICH FERTIG!", schrie Buu, das es einem das Trommelfell zeriss.

„Unmöglich. Das weißt du!"

Buu begann zu kichern und lud zitternd Energie auf. Gohan floh schnell und brachte sich und die Anderen schnell in Sicherheit. Buu vollführte dieselbe Technik, die Vegeta das Leben gekostet hatte.

„Ist er jetzt Tot?", fragte Piccolo.

„Nein."

Was!", riefen die Kleinen.

„Er hat sich selbst gesprengt. Um dich zu Töten?", fragte Gotan.

„Nein. Dann gäb's die Erde nicht mehr!"

„Aber seine Aura ist weg.", bedachte Piccolo.

„Er kann Sie löschen.", bemerkte Gohan.

„Auf was wartet er?", fragte Goten aufgeregt.

„Weiß nicht...Aber er plant etwas..."

„Wieso...bist du so Stark?", fragte Piccolo.

Also erklärte Gohan den Vieren das, was der alte Dai Kaioshin gemacht hatte.

„Wer hat das Dragon Radar?", wollte Gohan wissen.

„Das hat Piccolo!", informierte Gotan.

„Äh...Ja. Ich hab es! Aber...", bedauerte Piccolo, „Dende ist Tot. Es gibt Sie nicht mehr!"

„Hä? Keine Sorge. Dende lebt! Seien Aura ist Schwach, aber da."

„Was! Ja, du hast Recht!"

Die 5 überflogen die Erde und suchten alles nach Dende ab. Unterwegs sahen Sie sehr viele menschliche Leichen und dann fanden Sie auch Mister Satan, der ja noch lebte!

„Pfff...pfff...Jetzt ein Bier...oder Wasser!"

„Mister Satan ist echt unzerstörbar!", staune Trunks

„Ja, das war er schon immer. Der ist zu Dumm zum Sterben.", fand Gotan.

„Lassen wir ihn gehen!", meinte Goten.

„Nein. Wir nehmen ihn mit. Er ist ein Angeber, aber ein guter Kerl!", meinte piccolo und packte Mr. Satan. Goten nahm seinen Hund mit.

„Musstest du den Mitnehmen?", fragte Gotan argwöhnisch zu Goten.

„Ja, klar!"

„Aber du bist doch...?", fragte Satan, als er Gohan sah.

„Hallo!", begrüßte Gohan den Mann freundlich.

Schließlich fanden sie Dende!

„Dende! Ein Glück, du lebst!", freute sich Piccolo, aber doch hoffentlich nicht nur wegen der Dragonballs!

„Popo sagte, ich dürfe nicht Sterben...Dann hat er mich auf die Erde geworfen!", erklärte Dende.

„Gut Gemacht! Denn ohne dich sind die Dragonballs nur Steine und Shenlong kann nicht gerufen werden! Popo ist echt ein heller Kerl!", jubelte Piccolo.

„Wer ist dieser Grünling?", fragte Satan total durch den Wind.

„Hey, das ist Gott!", sagte Trunks recht ungehalten.

"Hä? Wie bitte?"

Buu hatte jetzt genug gewartet. Er kam angeflogen, bereit, seine Gegner zu vernichten!

„Was! Das ist Buu!"

„Will er schon wieder kämpfen? Was soll sich in einer Stunde geändert haben? Diesmal mach ich ihn Alle! Ihr steht nicht im Weg rum!", befahl Gohan.

Gohan flog geradewegs hin.

„Dann bin ich mal gespannt!"

„Har, har!", Buu war schon wieder zum Kämpfen bereit, „He, Knirpse, kommt her! Ich will mit euch kämpfen!"

Buu wollte die Kleinen zur Fusion zwingen!

„Hä?"

„Mit uns?"

„No Way! Dein Gegner bin ich!", sagte Gohan mit fester Stimme.

„Har, Har! Ich hab noch ne Rechnung mit den Knirpsen offen! Danach bist du dran!", erklärte Buu, „Seid ihr zwei Hosenscheisser? Traut ihr euch nicht mehr?"

Trunks und Son-Goten fielen darauf hinein.

„Du hast wohl vergessen, dass wir dich fast besiegt hatten!", meinte Trunks.

„Dafür schlottern euch jetzt die Knie, Har har!"

„Das lassen wir uns nicht bieten! Komm Trunks, wir machen ihn Fertig!"

„Logo! Der kann was erleben!"

„Hier ist was Faul!", bemerkte Piccolo.

„Genau, etwas Stimmt nicht!", stimmte Gotan zu.

„Ach, ihr seht Gespenster! Buu ist total unterbelichtet! Los, wir können wieder Fusionieren!", freute sich Trunks.

/Moment! Buu hat eine Stunde gewartet...Er..., dachte Gotan hektisch.

„Ja! Diesmal legen wir gleich als Super Gotenks los!", jubelte auch Goten.

Die Kinder fusionierten und schon stand er wieder da: Der dreifach-Super-Saiyajin Gotenks!

„Hier ist er! Der Todesengel der Gerechtigkeit...Super Gotenks!"

Buu gab ein wenig Gummi hinterrücks ab und ließ die 3 Stücke durch die Gegend schleimen. Gotenks, Piccolo und Gotan merkten zunächst gar nichts, doch auf einmal war dieser Gummi-Schleim hinter ihnen und umhüllten Sie! Dann flog der Schleim zurück zu Buu und er verleibte sich den Schleim wieder ein! Er verwandelte sich und wurde zu einem Buu, der Fusions-Kleidung trug! Er hatte Gotenks, Gotan und Piccolo absorbiert!

„Jeah! Mein Plan hat prächtig funktioniert, was Son-Gohan? Dies ist die Geburt des Stärksten Dämonen aller Zeiten!"

„Du bist das größte Arschloch aller Zeiten!", fand Gohan.

„Deine Schuld! Du wolltest Stärker sein als ich!", meinte Gotenks-Buu, „Niemand ist Stärker als Buu! Als ich deine Aura spürte, musste ich mir überlegen, was ich tun könnte...Super Gotenks war die Möglichkeit, meine Kraft zu steigern, dass Niemand jemals wieder Gefährlich werden könnte! Nur musste ich mit dem Einverleiben warten, bis die Kleinen wieder zu Super Gotenks fusioniert waren. Da das eine Stunde dauert, hab ich so lange gewartet. Simpel, was?"

„Für einen Schlauchkopf wie dich nicht Dumm, aber Trotzdem total Dämlich! Sorry, dass ich so ehrlich sein muss, aber wenn du unbesiegbar werden wolltest, warum hast du dir dann nicht mich einverleibt?", fragte Gohan.

„Weil ich einen starken Feind brauche, Doofi!", erklärte Buu leichtfertig.

„Was?"

„Und mein Ziel ist immer noch dich zu Vernichten, zu Töten, zu Zerstören! Kapiert!"

„Nun, wenn du meinst...meinetwegen..."

„Also dann...Lass uns Anfangen! Der Super Gotenks hält ja nicht ewig seine Kraft!"

„Der Piccolo und Gotan in dir denken offenbar mit!", bemerkte Gohan.

Und so kämpften die Beiden weiter und immer weiter. Keiner wollte nachgeben...Die Rollen waren ganz Klar verteilt. Gohan war zwar Stark, aber Buu war Stärker! Buu ließ ja auch jeglichen Kratzer verschwinden, was die Situation auch noch mal aussichtsloser machte. Schließlich fing Buu Gohan mit Gotenks 3 galaktischen Kringeln!

-----

„Tja, war wohl nichts...", bedauerte der Alte Kaioshin, „Son-Goku, Jetzt bist du dran!"

„Wie!", fragte Kakarott erstaunt, „Ich kann nicht!"

„Weiß ich ja...Ich schenk dir mein Leben! Dann kannst du Gehen!", versprach der alte Kaioshin.

„Dein Leben! Mir!", rief Kakarott erstaunt.

„Das geht zu Weit! Ein Kaioshin gegen einen Erdbewohner...", meckerte Kibito, „Wie können sie nur?"

„Sonst zerstört Buu das Universum!", wand der alter Kaioshin ein, „Ich hätte eh nur noch 1000 Jahre zu leben!"

„großer Kaioshin...", stammelte Kakarott.

-----

„Nun, glücklicherweise habe ich deine Seele zurückbehalten.", erklärte Enma-Daio, „Nimm deinen Körper und hilf! Uranai Baba, bring ihn bitte auf die Erde, Schnell!"

„Verstanden!", sagte die alte Frau.

„ich weiß nicht, ob ich Schurke gegen Buu noch helfen kann...", meinte eine uns Wohlbekannte Gestalt – es war Vegeta! Er hatte den Majin-Status irgendwie losgeworden und war nun wieder auf dem Weg zur Erde.

-----

„Lebt wohl! Uh...!", einfach so starb der Dai Kaioshin!

„Kaioshin!"

„...!"

Kakarotts Heiligenschein verschwand, „Ich pass auf mich auf!"

„Gut! Schnell...Geh!", der alte Kaioshin war sofort wieder Aufgestanden und trug nun einen Heiligenschein über dem Kopf. Das war nun der 2. heilige Mann, der wegen Kakarott draufgegangen war, „Los! Ich sterbe Ungern umsonst!

„Ja...Jawohl!", gehorchte Kakarott, „Bis Später!"

„Einen Moment! Son-Goku!", rief Dai Kaioshin.

„Hä?"

„Wie willst du den Dämon besiegen? ...Das schafft ihr nicht mal zu zweit!"

„Nun...äh...Die Fusion! Ich und Son-Gohan!"

„Die Fusion! Der Trick von den Knirpsen, oder?", fragte Dai., „Buu wird euch das nicht ausführen lassen!"

„Tja, und nun? Was soll ich machen?"

„Pass auf...", Dai Kaioshin nahm seine Ohrringe ab, die ihn mit der alten Hexe hatten fusionieren lassen, „Ein Potara fürs linke Ohr!"

Kakarott steckte sich den Ohrring des Alten an sein linkes Ohr, „...? Und jetzt?"

„Hier, für Son-Gohans rechtes Ohr.", bot der Alte an, „Das reicht für die Fusion!"

„Was? Wirklich!"

„Das ist die Geheimwaffe der Kaioshin und noch viel besser als die Fusion!"

„Sieh an!"

„Probiere es mal mit Kibito aus, Kleiner!", befahl der Dai Kaioshin.

Kibito nahm seinen rechten Potara ab und Kaioshin seinen linken. Dann zogen ihre Körper sich Gegenseitig an und verschmolzen zu einem Einzigen! Nun waren Sie Kaiobito!

-----

Dende unterdessen hatte Gohan heilen müssen, weil dieser schon am Ende war. Buu selbst fand das sogar noch besser, weil der Kampf dann noch länger dauern würde. Dann lenkte er Gohan ab und wollte Dende erledigen. Doch bevor er das schaffte, setzte Tenshinhan seine Neo-Kiku-Kanone ab! Glück gehabt!

„Son-Gohan? Du hast dich ja verändert! Ebenso wie der Dämon Buu..."

„Tst! Noch so ein Wurm! Alles Würmer!", fand Buu.

-----

„Gigantisch! Was für eine Kraft!", jubelte Kaiobito, „Jetzt kann ich auch kämpfen! Ich komme mit dir!"

„Huch?"

„Wird nicht übermütig!", bremste der alter Kaioshin ihn, „Du bist zwar Stärker geworden, aber wer vorher nichts kann, kann immer noch nichts. Also bleib lieber hier!"

„Gut..."

„Das ist ja Fantastisch! Wie lange hält die Fusion?", fragte Kakarott.

„Das ist der Clou! Sie hält für die Ewigkeit!", erklärte der Kaioshin begeistert.

„Was!"

„Oha! Das heißt, Son-Gohan und ich sind immer eine Person? Aber was bleibt mir übrig? Und Videl und Chichi?", fragte Kakarott.

„Geh Jetzt endlich! Die Zeit ist Knapp!", drängte Dai Kaioshin.

„Ah, Ja! Gut! Auf Wiedersehen! Und vielen Dank für Alles!"

-----

Buu war dabei, den Planeten zu zerstören!

„Das wird das Ende der Welt und eures Dazu! Tut was dagegen, wenn ihr könnt!"

„...!"

„Gegen ihn kann ich nichts tun!", verfluchte Tenshinhan.

Doch da tauchte Kakarott gerade Rechtzeitig auf und halbierte Buu mal eben so!

„!"

Auch die Attacke von Buu war Futsch!

„Va...Vater! Du hier im Diesseits?"

„Du Hund! Dich kenn ich doch auch? Bist du gekommen, um deine Freunde zu Retten?", fragte Buu neugierig, „Gegen mich hast du Leider keine Chance mehr!"

Kakarott grinste Selbstbewusst, „Du bist wirklich ein elender Angeber! Ich hab nämlich eine Überraschung für dich dabei!"

„Was?...Hohles Geschwätz!", meinte Buu und sein abgetrennter Untersatz machte sich selbstständig und trat Tenshinhan K.O.! Dann flog dieser zurück und verband sich erneut mit dem Oberteil Buus.

„Du Hund!"

„Ein Tritt, und der Kerl ist hinüber! Aber mir fügst du so schnell keinen Schaden zu! Also lass fas dumme Gelaber!", meinte Buu.

„Aber schiss hast du schon, was? Solltest du auch...", meinte Kakarott angriffslustig.

„Du willst unbedingt sterben? Also gut!"

Kakarott warf den Potara in Richtung Gohan...Und der Potara flog an ihm vorbei! Gerade in eine Felsspalte!

„Heb ihn auf!", befahl Kakarott flehend, „Dann ans Rechte Ohr! So vernichten wir Buu!"

Doch Gohan hatte den zweiten Teil nur halb gehört und suchte weiter nach dem winzigen Ohrring.

„Auch so ne Fusion? Das ist es Also? Das verhindere ich Aber! Ich töte Dich!", sagte Buu mit Bestimmtheit.

„Einen Moment! Nur etwas Geduld!", flehte Kakarott.

Buu griff einfach an und Kakarott verwandelte sich wieder in den Mega-Saiyajin.

„Ha, ha, ha! Das nützt dir nichts!", meinte Buu Siegessicher.

Gohan hatte den Potara gefunden!

„Ich hab ihn! Vom Kaioshin? Was soll ich noch mal machen?", fragte Gohan.

Glück im Unglück! Buu verwandelte sich zurück! Von der Gotenks-Edition zur Piccolo-Edition!

„Sieht aus, als wäre die Fusionszeit der Kleinen abgelaufen...Das tut mir aber Leid für dich!", meinte Kakarott schadenfroh, „Sehr Schade! Das schafft Son-Gohan Allein!"

Buu grinste, „Nun, ich bin Abgesichert! Hier fehlt was...Aus purer Absicht!"

Buus Zipfel fehlte noch! Dieser hatte sich gerade zu einer schleimigen Masse zusammengerollt und schlang sich um Kakarotts ältesten Sprössling! Den Potara ließ Son-Gohan fallen, aber er selbst wurde von Buu Absorbiert! Wie konnte der Bengel nur so Leichtsinnig sein!

Kakarott schnappte sich den Potara und sah sich nach weiteren, möglichen Fusions-Partnern um...

Da war Tenshinhan...Doch der war K.O.!

Und Dende...doch der war kein Kriegertyp!

...Sa...Satan!

„Mist...Mister Satan!", stammelte Kakarott.


	43. Die PotaraFusion

18

17. Die Potara-Fusion:

Buu hatte Son-Gohan Absorbiert!! Welche Möglichkeiten hatte Kakarott noch? Dende oder Satan?

„Gute Frage! Jetzt gibt es keinen mehr für eine Fusion!", prahlte Gohan-Buu.

„Wie fies...Du mieser Kerl!"

„Nun, ich find Siegen einfach Geil! Mach dir Nichts Draus! Gleich mach ich dich Alle, dann ist Schluss!", erklärte Buu.

„Mit Dende kann ich es nicht tun...Bleibt nur noch Mister Satan!", überlegte Kakarott.

„Du hast 5 Sekunden, um dich mit einem der Beiden zu vereinigen.", gestattete Buu, „Fünf...Vier...Drei...Zwei..."

„Scheiße!! Ich muss es Riskieren!", Kakarott war nervös. Gerade, als er den Potara werfen wollte, spürte er die Aura des „Jokers"! „Diese Energie...Das ist doch...VEGETA!!"

--

Er war tatsächlich ins Diesseits zurückgekehrt! Enma-Daio hatte eine Ausnahme gemacht und Vegeta seinen Körper wiedergegeben und ihm sofort seine Zeit im Diesseits zugeteilt! Wahrscheinlich bekam er sogar mehr Zeit zugeschrieben, als einen Tag! Das war auch kein bisschen Eigennützig...So hatte Enma-Daio eine Chance, weniger Leute ins Totenbuch einzutragen!

„Näher kann ich dich nicht absetzen, ich hab Schiss!", erklärte Uranai Baba, Muten Roshis ältere Schwester und Hellseherin, „Mach's Gut!"

„So wird es eben etwas Länger dauern, bis Buu mich wieder tötet...", meinte Vegeta.

--

„Hab ich Schwein!!", jubelte Kakarott und teleportierte sich sogleich hin!

„Du gibst schon auf?! Dann Stirb!", meinte Buu und wollte Kakarott erledigen. Doch er schlug in die Luft! „Hmm?! Grrr! Die momentane Teleportation!!"

Buu zögerte nicht lange und flog in die Richtung, in der sich Vegeta, Kakarott und Uranai Baba aufhielten.

„Was wollte er mir geben?", fragte Satan verdutzt.

„Ist jetzt Egal! Ich fliege besser hinterher!", meinte Dende.

„Nimm mich mit! Ich will nicht Allein sein!", bettelte Satan, „Ich hab Angst!"

„Muss das sein?", Dende verzog das Gesicht.

--

„Vegeta! Du bist es Wirklich!!", rief Kakarott hocherfreut.

„Du?! Kakarott?!", Vegeta machte große Augen.

„Son-Goku? Unmöglich! Ich träum das doch nur...", meinte Uranai Baba, „Du hier? Und auch noch lebendig?"

„Ja, aber du musst ins Jenseits! Buu kommt gleich her!", warnte Kakarott. Und schon war Sie weg.

„Der Herr der Unterwelt ist wirklich Nett zu dir!", meinte Kakarott, „Häng dir diesen Ohrring ans rechte Ohr! Schnell!"

„...Warum?", Vegeta war das Anscheinend zu direkt.

„Weil wir uns dann vereinigen und einen neuen Gigastarken Krieger bilden!", erklärte Kakarott.

„Vereinigen? Kommt ja nicht in die Tüte!", Vegeta lehnte leicht grinsend ab, „Niemals!"

„Verbockt wie eh und je! Idiot! Sonst haben wir keine Chance gegen Buu!"

„Mir Egal!"

Buu kam immer näher!, „Zwei Leute mit Wahnsinns-Energien! Aber selbst Fusioniert sind das keine Gegner für mich!"

„Er kommt!! Vegeta, häng dir den Potara an! Das ist unsere letzte Chance! Reiß dich zusammen! Es eilt!!", rief Kakarott verzweifelt. Er hatte jetzt nicht den Nerv, Vegeta weich zu kochen!

„...Gefällt mir nicht!"

„Hä?"

„Du hast mir ja nicht mal Ehrlich gezeigt, das du Megastark bist, als ich damals mit dir gekämpft habe. Eine linke Nummer! Als ich im Jenseits den dreifachen Super-Saiyajin gesehen habe, dachte ich, ich Spinne!! Du hast mich total Verarscht! Mit dir vereinige ich mich Niemals!", brach Vegeta aus.

„...Sorry, aber den schaff ich nur ganz Selten!", verteidigte sich Kakarott.

„Ausrede! Du hast mich Verarscht!"

„Dann jetzt mal Klartext! Alle sind von Buu gefressen worden, auch Bulma! Und Piccolo, Son-Gohan, Son-Goten, Trunks und sogar Son-Gotan hat er Absorbiert! Deshalb ist er so viel Stärker geworden!!"

„...!!"

„Vegeta!!"

Buu war zum Greifen Nahe!

„... ... Gib her!", entschloss sich Vegeta auf einmal, „Mist! Rechtes Ohr, was?!"

„Die Vereinigung ist übrigens Unwiderruflich!", ließ Kakarott Vegeta wissen, als dieser das Ding schon fast am Ohr hatte!!

„Was?! Das sagst du mir jetzt erst?! Gut so?!", Vegeta hatte es geschafft, den Potara ans Ohr zu Nieten!

„Danke, Vegeta!"

Die Beiden prallten aufeinander und so entstand der giga-starke neue Krieger!

„Gut!! Kakarott und Vegeta...also heiße ich Vegeto! Und...Das ist Super-Vegeto!"

„Ist mir doch...Scheißegal!!", Buu warf eine mächtige Ki-Attacke nach Vegeto.

Vegeto jedoch schleuderte Sie mühelos hinfort! Buu musste seinen Kopf einziehen, um Sie nicht mitzubekommen! Doch Buu gab noch nicht so leicht auf.

„Wohl mächtig Stolz, was? Da bildest du dir was drauf ein, oder? IDIOT! Ich mach dich zu...", Buu holte aus und...traf einfach nicht und wurde von Vegeto verkloppt.

„...Brei?", fragte Vegeto belustigt, „Du blutest! Jetzt wein nicht Gleich!!"

„Je wütender ich bin, desto schmerzhafter wird dein Tod!", meinte Buu, wurde dann jedoch weiter von Vegeto verkloppt!

Der fusionierte Super-Saiyajin schmiss Buu in die Felsen und piekte ihn dann mit einem Ki-Schwert wieder heraus!

„Was ist Jetzt? Dämon am Spieß! Soll ich Döner aus dir machen? Mehr bietest du mir nicht an? Tja, dann muss ich wohl..."

Buu löste sich Gummi-Artig vom Spieß und regenerierte sich. Dann stieß er soviel Rauch aus, das Vegeto davon umgeben wurde und nichts mehr Sehen konnte!

Es folgten einige Unangenehme Geräusche und als der Rauch sich wieder verzog, sah Buu sehr lädiert aus, Vegeto aber noch Frisch! Außerdem hatte der Fusionierte Buus Zipfel in der Hand – ausgerissen!

„Ich sehe nicht nur mit den Augen gut!", prahlte Vegeto und zerstörte den Zipfel, „So ergeht es dir gleich am Stück! Und dann hat sich das mit Buu!"

„Mist, Mist, Mist! Gibt's doch nicht!", fluchte Buu.

„Da staunst du, was? Ich bin auch Überrascht, dass ich dir so überlegen bin!"

„Du Arschloch...Dann muss ich eben...", Buu spuckte 5 Geister aus, die Alle aussahen wie er und nen eigenen Charakter hatten. Sie sollten sich auf Vegeto schmeißen!

Doch Vegeto ließ sich davon nur mäßig beeindrucken. Er warf fünf kleinere Ki-Bälle nach den Geistern und Sie waren Geschichte!

„Eine Spaßtüten-Technik! Cool, aber Wirkungslos!"

Dann rastete Buu vollkommen aus und griff Vegeto in blinder Wut an! Doch Vegeto ließ sich davon nur wenig beeindrucken. Er versprach sogar, seine Arme nicht zu gebrauchen.

„Weißt du, es ist einfach...Unmöglich, mich zu besiegen!", erklärte Vegeto.

„He, magst du...Kaffeebonbons?", fragte Buu, dem wieder was neues eingefallen war.

„Hä?"

Ohne zu zögern, verwandelte Buu Vegeto in ein kleines, rundes Kaffeebonbon!

„Juchuh! Ich hab ihn!! So ein Idiot! Juppieh! Das hast du nun davon!!", jubelte Buu, „Ein Bonbon! Das wehrt sich Nicht! Süß und Klein! Und Leckerlich!"

Doch das Bonbon in Buus Hand schlug zurück!!

„Sorry, Buu! Bin jetzt eben klein, aber oho! Das Turbo-Starke Kaffee-Bonbon!!", stellte Vegeto fest, „Und jetzt greif ich dich an! Hier!"

Vegeto schlug Buu selbst als Bonbon um Längen! Schließlich flog Vegeto Buu durch den mund und am Hinterkopf wieder heraus!

„Zu Gierig! Zu viel Koffein! Ist schlecht für den Kopf!", belehrte Vegeto. Dem Charakter nach kam er total nach Vegeta!

Buu war die Lust auf Süßes vergangen und er verwandelte Vegeto zurück!

„So! ich muss jetzt Schluss machen! Ich lass dir noch 10 Sekunden Zeit! 1...2...3...", erklärte Vegeto und fing an zu Zählen.

Buu fiel sein Zipfel wieder ein, mit dem er Vegeto absorbieren könnte! Und er tat es auch! Auch wenn Vegeto fast ausgezählt hatte!

„10! ...!!", wieder fuhr pinker Schleim herum und schlang sich um sein Opfer!


	44. In Buu gegen Buu

18

18. In Buu gegen Buu:

Nun hatte Buu auch Vegeto Absorbiert!!

„Geschafft! Das war's!", freute sich der Dämon und lachte wie ein Irrer, „Ich bin der Größte! Ich bin der Tollste! Du fusioniertes Etwas von Wichtigtuer! Ich hab dich Drangekriegt!!"

Doch weit im Schlund von Buu...zwischen seinen Gedärmen, kurz vor seinem Verdauungstrakt spielte sich etwas ganz Anderes ab...Was auch die Erklärung dafür lieferte, warum Buu sich bei Vegetos...Und auch Gotans Absorption nicht verwandelt hatte – So wie bei den Anderen!!

„Ha, ha, ha, ha, hahahahahahahahaha"

--

"hahahahaha!"

"So ein Krach!", beschwerte sich Vegeto, „Lacht wie ein irrer! Kaum auszuhalten! Der Schild hat gewirkt! Ich bin nicht Absorbiert! Dann mach ich mich auf die Suche nach den Anderen...Hoffentlich finde ich mich hier zurecht und...Sie leben noch!"

Dann löste Vegeto den Schild – Und Er wurde wieder Zwei!

„Wir haben doch nur den Schild gelöst...", staunte Kakarott.

„Die Vereinigung wohl auch!", stellte Vegeta fest.

„Der Alte sagte, die Potaras verwandeln für die Ewigkeit!", erklärte Kakarott.

„Das sagtest du Bereist! Das war das letzte mal, dass ich mich mit dir vereinige!", erklärte Vegeta, riss den Ohrring ab und zerbröselte ihn!

„Hast du Sie denn noch Alle?! Jetzt musst du wieder ins Jenseits zurück!", rief Kakarott entsetzt.

„Jetzt machen wir Buu auch so Fertig!"

„Sicher?! Wir wissen nicht, was passiert, wenn wir hier Alles rausgeholt haben!!"

„Finden wir Sie erst mal...Hm?", stutzte Vegeta.

Son-Gotan trat aus dem Schatten. Es sah fast so aus, als habe er auf die Beiden gewartet!

„Da seid ihr ja...", meinte Gotan kurz und bewegte sich schnurstracks auf Vegeta zu.

„Äh...?", Son-Gotan schlug Vegeta hart ins Gesicht, so das der Saiyajin auf seinen königlichen Arsch flog!

Son-Gotan sog scharf Luft ein und sprach die nächste Zeit nur noch sehr hart, das sich seine Stimme fast nicht von der von Vegeta unterscheiden ließ.

„HAT ES DIR SPAß GEMACHT, ZU STERBEN?!", fuhr er den Prinzen an, der nur noch zusammenzuckte. Gotans Stimme hallte durch Buus ganzen Corpus hindurch.

„ich hab dich was gefragt! Antworte gefälligst!", Gotan packte Vegeta hart und zog ihn einfach so nach oben, „Ich...Ich hatte dich gewarnt...Ich hab dir gesagt, du wirst umsonst Sterben! Und?...Hab ich mich geirrt? Hab ich daneben gelegen?"

„...Son...Gotan...", versuchte Kakarott, seinen Sohn zu beruhigen.

„SCHNAUZE! Das ist eine Sache, nur zwischen Vegeta und mir!", zischte Gotan, „Also Vegeta...Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

„Ich...ich...Es tut mir Leid!", sogar der stolze Prinz bekam ein wenig Angst vor Gotans extremen Wutausbruch. So konsequent...so Absolut Sauer war er noch nie Gewesen, so lange Sie sich gekannt hatten – Ja, sogar solange Gotan existiert hatte!

„ES. TUT: DIR. LEID?!", Gotan knirschte mit den Zähnen und ließ Vegeta dann fallen, „Denk dir was besseres aus...Und falls ich...Falls ich Irgendwann noch einmal erleben muss, das du Hopps gehst, tret ich dir so derbe in den Arsch, das der auf der anderen Seite wieder herauskommt!", sagte Gotan hart, drehte sich um und hielt einen Moment inne...Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Vegeta herum und ging in die Hocke, um ihn zu drücken. Dabei flüsterte er, „Sowas kannst du doch nicht bringen...mach das nie wieder...hörst du? Ich will nicht, das du stirbst!"

Vegeta zitterte nur noch, hörte aber aufmerksam zu.

„Son-Gotan...", sagte Kakarott leicht anerkennend.

...

„Und du weißt nicht, wo die Anderen sind?", fragte Kakarott noch einmal.

„Nein. Tut mir leid...Allein ist es aber auch was Schwer, sich hier zurechtzufinden!", meinte Gotan. In Wahrheit hatte er nur auf die Beiden gewartet.

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich, das ich umsonst sterben werde?", fragte Vegeta, „Jetzt haben wir doch eigentlich etwas Zeit. Du kannst es mir doch nun erklären."

„Nein...Es ist noch nicht der Moment. Erst besiegen wir Buu. Dann sag ich dir Alles! Versprochen!", erklärte Gotan.

Die Drei fingen an, in Buus Innereien nach den Anderen Absorbierten zu Suchen. Statt auf die Anderen Beiden zu warten, marschierte Vegeta einfach drauflos.

„Hey! Warte auf uns!", rief Kakarott und lief hinterher, „Ich krieg kaum Luft, der muss mal wieder Sauerstoff tanken."

/In seinem...? Naja, okay., dachte Gotan und schloss auf.

„Hör auf rumzujammern! Wir sind im Inneren eines Monsters! Das ist nicht irgendein Luxuskurort!", mahnte Vegeta, dem Kakarott mal wieder tierisch auf die Nerven ging, /Schade, dass es hier keine Wegweiser gibt. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, wo wir hier sind.../

Dann tritt Vegeta auf etwas weiches und versinkt langsam. Gotan und Kakarott steigen hinterher, um ihm zu helfen, jedoch versinken sie alle Drei nun langsam, aber sicher...Um auf der Anderen Seite in eine seltsame Flüssigkeit zu fallen.

Sie können sich auf ein riesiges Stück Schokolade retten.

„Puh! Habt ihr zufällig ne Ahnung, wo wir hier sind?", fragt Kakarott erschöpft.

„Wir stehn auf nem Stück Schokolade...Und um uns herum ist so ne komische Brühe. Sieht nach Magensäure aus, wenn ihr mich fragt!", meinte Gotan.

Und so treiben die Drei auf ihrem Stückchen Schoki durch die Magensäure und werden von etwas angesogen.

„Da hat wohl jemand den Stöpsel gezogen...", machte Gotan aufmerksam.

„Aaaah! Und was ist das dahinten?", wollte Kakarott wissen,

„Wir dürfen nicht näher ran Kommen! Der Kerl will uns Verdauen!", brüllte Vegeta.

Die Süßigkeiten um Sie herum stauten sich auf und die Drei versuchten, Sie auseinander zu halten.

„Nicht Nachlassen!", mahnte Vegeta.

Doch der Sog war Stärker und Ihre leckere Insel bekommt auch noch eine Säurewelle ab! Ihnen blieb nichts Anderes übrig, als die Insel unfreiwillig zu verlassen.

Irgendwo unterhalb der Oberfläche finden sich die Drei wieder und können dem Sog glücklicherweise stand halten.

/Haltet durch!, bittet Kakarott in Gedanken, sieht Vegeta aber schon mit nem Energie-Ball hantieren, /Vegeta! Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Nein! Tu das Nicht!! Das ist der blanke Wahnsinn! Er WIRD uns Bemerken!/

Doch Vegeta beachtet ihn gar nicht und pustet ein Loch in Buus Magenwand. Die Drei hatten einen neuen Sog erzeugt, durch den Sie nach außen gedrückt wurden. Sie konnten Buus Magen verlassen.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?! Wenn Buu uns bemerkt hätte, währen wir jetzt Erledigt! Ganz so Blöd ist er auch nicht! Halt dich in Zukunft zurück mit solchen Einfällen, verstanden?", Kakarott war über diese Rettung alles Andere als Glücklich.

„Es war vielleicht ein Fehler", gab Vegeta zu, „Dafür hab ich aber verhindert, das du dich auflöst! Dafür könntest du dich ruhig bei mir bedanken, Kakarott!"

„Hmpf..."

„Also von mir aus, Besten Dank, Vegeta!", meinte Gotan dazwischen.

„Also Gut...Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit mehr zu Verlieren! Wenn wir nicht schnell wieder hier raus finden, ist die Welt dem Untergang geweiht, falls ich dich daran erinnern darf!"

„Das ist mir Klar, Danke!", meinte Kakarott bitter.

Und so geht ihre Reise weiter durch Buus Innereien. Überall liegt Buus Nahrung verstreut. Sie bestand wirklich nur aus Süßem!

„Dieser Kerl ernährt sich nur von Süßigkeiten! Seht euch das an! Überall son Schlabberzeug! Das ist doch nicht Gesund den ganzen Tag Süßkram zu Futtern! Kein Wunder, das der erste Buu so Fett war!", meinte Kakarott und hielt einen kleinen Vortrag über Gesunde Ernährung.

„..."

„Können wir vielleicht später über Ernährungsprobleme reden?! Mir geht es absolut am Arsch vorbei, was dieser Irre frisst! Halt mal für 5 Minuten die Backen! Ich muss Nachdenken.", meckerte Vegeta.

„Ob ich das Kann?", kicherte Kakarott. Vegeta blieb unvermittelt Stehen, so das seine beiden Begleiter auch Halt machen mussten, „Was ist? Wieso bleibst du Stehen?"

„Sei Still!", mahnte Vegeta.

Gotan und Kakarott hören auch genau hin. Es hört sich an, als würde sich etwas bizarres immer Näher kommen.

„Was ist das für ein...?", fragte Kakarott.

„IN DECKUNG!!", rief Vegeta und sprang zur Seite. Gotan und Kakarott taten es ihm nach.

Von überall kommen kleine, grüne Linsen angesprungen und bleiben auf Buus Essensresten kleben.

„Wozu sind diese klebrigen Dinger gut?", fragte Kakarott und betrachtete, wie die Dinger sich auf einem Kuchenstückchen bewegten. Auf einmal sprang ihn eins an, „Aaah! Nicht mal im Magen ist man vor seinen Attacken sicher! Der drückt ganz schön was weg..."

Diese Dinger dienten also dazu, um Buu letzte Speisereste zu vertilgen.

„Dieses grüne Zeug hier löst den ganzen Müll auf, den er in sich reinstopft! Es gibt ihm die Energie, die er zum Leben braucht.", stellte Vegeta fest.

„Das heißt, wenn wir die Dinger zerstören, verliert er seine Energie und stirbt?", meinte Gotan scherzhaft.

„Öhm...", war die einzige Antwort.

„Okay, doofe Idee."

„Lass uns lieber abhauen! Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, das wir Drei heute auf der Speisekarte stehen.", meinte Kakarott und machte schon kehrt.

„Feigling!", schimpfte Vegeta, „Scheiß auf die grünen Dinger! Mit denen werde ich schon Fertig!"

„Aber was ist mit den Anderen?"

„Die finden wie schon."

Die grünen Dinger stürzten sich nun wie Verrückt auf die drei Kämpfer, die sich jedoch tapfer gegen Sie wehrten. Doch bald wurden es zu viele!

„Wir müssen andere Mittel einsetzen!", schlug Vegeta vor und nutze wieder Ki-Angriffe.

„Etwas sanfter, bitte! Sonst wird Buu uns bemerken und dann können wir uns warm anzi...", meinte Kakarott und eins der grünen Dinger war auf seinen Mund geklatscht. Immer mehr und mehr dieser Dinger hüllten ihn ein.

„Warte, ich komme!", eilten Vegeta und Gotan zur Hilfe, „Oh Nein! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Verdammt!"

Ein Erdbeben setzte ein und ein riesiger, weißer Wurm erschien!

„HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHRRRRRRRRR!!", brüllte der Wurm. Buus Immunsystem hatte die Saiyajin wohl bemerkt und Verstärkung in Form dieses Wurms geholt.

„Das gibt's doch nicht! Sieh zu, das du dieses fiese Zeug abschüttelst! Na komme schon! Gib dir'n bisschen Mühe!", empfahl Vegeta.

„Was glaubst du, was ich hier mache?!", brüllte Kakarott zurück.

Schließlich befreite sich Kakarott von den hartnäckigen Schleim, indem er seine Aura um ein vielfaches verstärkte.

Die Würmer würden jedoch ein größeres Problem darstellen, da diese anscheinend Ki absorbieren können, wie Vegeta per Exempel herausgefunden hatte.

Nach einer kurzen Weile kam noch ein Wurm, der jedoch größer als der eine war. Er ermahnte seinen Sohn zur Vernunft, was ein wenig grotesk erschien.

„Ich hoffe, mein Sohn hat euch nicht allzu große Umstände gemacht."

„Nein, nein. Wir waren doch alle mal in der Pubertät", meinte Kakarott, der daraufhin einen säuerlichen Blick von Gotan erhielt.

Der Wurmvater sagte den drei Saiyajin dann auch, wo ihre Freunde gefangen waren.

Daher machten sich die Drei auch schleunigst auf den Weg zum Gehirn.

„Hey, da ist einer.", bemerkte Vegeta, als er Piccolo gefunden hatte.

Gotan und Kakarott eilten sogleich herbei und fanden nacheinander auch noch Gohan, Trunks und Goten. Sie waren in rosafarbenes Gummi gehüllt und waren mit streben an die ebenfalls gummiartigen Wände angeschlossen.

Die Drei fackelten nicht lange, und rissen ihre Freunde aus dieser Halterung hinaus.

Buu bemerkte dies, weil nicht nur seine Kraft abnahm, sondern auch weil er sich zurückverwandelte.

„Wir müssen Fusionieren, so ist Buu noch immer zu stark für uns.", meinte Kakarott.

„Mit dir Fusionieren? Du hast ja wohl nen Knall.", entgegnete Vegeta, der nach wie vor ein Gegner dieser lächerlichen Posen war.

Sie fanden aber auch noch den dicken Buu, der genauso wie Piccolo und die Anderen ein Gefangener des Kämpfer-Buus zu sein schien.

Gerade, wo sie sich fragten, ob sie den auch befreien sollten, erschien Buu in Buu.

Es kam zum Kampf, in dem sich zeigte, dass sie Saiyajin auf Grund ihrer geringen Größe in Buu nicht das geringste erreichen konnten. Sie waren dem Buu unterlegen.

Da kam Vegeta schließlich die glorreiche Idee, den fetten Buu eben doch zu befreien.

Buu stoppte seinen Angriff auf die beiden anderen Saiyajin und wandte sich voll entsetzen dem ältesten der Saiyajin zu.

„Was passiert dann? Wirst du Fett? Oder Mager ? Schwach in jedem Fall…", meinte Vegeta.

„Nein, nicht! Wenn du das tust, bin ich nicht mehr ich selbst!", Buu wollte ihn daran hindern, doch kurz bevor er ihn erreichte, hatte Vegeta den dicken Buu ausgerupft.

Der kriegerische Buu fiel mitten im Angriff zu Boden und löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf. Die hätte ein gutes Zeichen sein können, doch zugleich begann er sich auch zu verwandeln. In seinem Körper wurde es extrem heiß und die Gummiwände begannen zu beben.

„Wir müssen schnell hier raus! Der will sich verwandeln"

Kakarott, Vegeta und Gotan schnappten sich die Freunde, die sie gesucht und gefunden hatten und flogen so schnell sie konnten raus an die frische Luft.

Draußen bot sich ihnen ein merkwürdiges Bild von Buu, der mit sich selbst zu ringen schien.

Sie wollten auf Nummer sicher gehen und beschlossen, Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks und Goten erst einmal irgendwo zwischen Felsen geschützt auf eine Wiese zu legen.

Danach wollten sie sich Buu vornehmen und betrachteten ihn weiter in seiner Metamorphose.


	45. Der Zorn Buus

19

19. Der Zorn Buus:

Vegeta, Son-Gotan und Kakarott starrten wie gebannt auf den Dämon Buu, der jeden Moment mit seiner Verwandlung fertig sein könnte. Im Moment sah er jedoch eher aus wie ein Freak.

Schließlich wurde er doch fertig, aber hatte die Gestalt eines Zwerges. Seine Aura jedoch ließ sich nicht ausmachen.

„HASS!", war alles, was Buu für die Welt übrig hatte. Buu machte sich dann auch sogleich an die Arbeit, die Erde zu zerstören, was die drei Saiyajin natürlich zu verhindern zu versuchten.

Dennoch blieb ihnen letztendlich nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Flucht.

Kakarott wollte zum Planeten der Kaioshins teleportieren, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren in seiner Flucht. Buu hatte einen gewaltigen Ki-Ball losgelassen, der alles vernichtete, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

Doch die Drei hatten Glück. Kaiobito, die Fusion zwischen dem jungen Kaioshin und seinem Leibwächter Kibito, erschien mit einer anderen Art von Teleportation und nahm die Saiyajin, inklusive Mr. Satan und Dende, die Kakarott noch retten konnte, mit ins Kaioshin-Reich.

„Wie konntest du diese...hier retten, statt unsere Freunde?!", fragte Vegeta vorwurfsvoll, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, wie Kakarott sich um Satan gekümmert hatte.

/Ich wünschte, ich könnte Vegeta sagen, dass es Vater leid tut, aber...bei ihm weiß man nie, ob er wirklich so sehr an seinen Freunden hängt, dachte Gotan, während er seinen Vater eingehend musterte.

Satan indessen benahm sich wie immer wie ein Vollidiot. Er dachte, er wäre noch immer auf der Erde und meinte dazu auch noch, er wäre Super-Satan.

„Und für den hast du unsere Freunde im Stich gelassen?", bohrte Vegeta.

Kakarott guckte nur verzweifelt.

„Ohne Erde keine Dragonballs und ohne Dragonballs keine lebendigen Freunde..."

„Auf der Erde gab's Dragonballs?", fragte der alte Kaioshin entrüstet, „die sind doch nur den Namekianern vorbehalten!"

„Aber ja! Das ist es!", rief Dende aufgeregt, „Das hatte ich ganz vergessen! Wir brauchen doch nur auf den Planeten Namek gehen! Der Älteste hat bestimmt neue Dragonballs geschaffen!"

Und so wurde arrangiert, dass Kaiobito die Namekianer auf Grund der Distanz ausfindig machen sollte.

Nur war der alte Kaioshin dagegen, weil es gegen die Weltordnung verstöße.

„Aber die Dragon Balls gehören doch zur Welt.", warf Gotan dazwischen, „Wir haben den Lauf der Dinge doch schon so oft geändert..."

Doch sie hatten auch keine Zeit zur weiteren Debatte. Buu regenerierte sich inmitten der Erden-Trümmer und teleportierte sich sogleich mit Kaiobitos Technik in die Welt der Kaioshins.

„Der Hund hat einfach die Teleportation des Kaioshin gesehen und nachgemacht!", bemerkte Kakarott erstaunt wie entrüstet.

Das war allerdings eine beeindruckende Fähigkeit, sich Techniken anzueignen.

/Dann braucht er ja niemanden zu absorbieren..., überlegte Gotan.

Die Kaioshins zogen sich mit Dende zusammen auf einen anderen Stern zurück, von wo aus sie den folgenden Kampf um das Universum beobachten konnten.

Die Saiyajin unterdessen knobelten aus, wer als erster gegen Buu kämpfen durfte. Das Los entschied, dass Kakarott der erste sein dürfte. Gotan und Vegeta zogen sich auf einen Felsen zurück und betrachteten den Kampf.

Kakarott verwandelte sich auch gleich in einen dreifachen Super-Saiyajin und kämpfte erbittert gegen Buu.

Doch der wusste immer etwas neues, wodurch sich der Kampf in die Länge zog.

Und je länger der Kampf dauerte, desto aussichtsloser wurde er für Kakarott, da dieser ja auch einfach durch die Verwandlung als dreifacher Super-Saiyajin schon Energie verlor.

Vegeta bot sich schließlich an, gegen Buu zu kämpfen, damit Kakarott sich so lange aufladen könne.

Eine Minute musste Vegeta durchhalten. Aber wenn man bedenkt, dass Vegeta sich hier nicht auch einfach in einen Mega-Saiyajin verwandeln konnte, konnte diese eine Minute durchaus lang werden.

Und gerade als Gotan einschreiten wollte und darüber sinnierte, ob es Vegetas Stolz schaden würde, tauchte Satan auf und mischte sich ein. „BUU!"

Alle Blicke wanderten zu dem größenwahnsinnigen, schwachen, sterblichen Mann.

„Hallo! Kaum halte ich mich mal raus, fängst du an, Frech zu werden! Aber wenn du glaubst, dass der Weltmeister Satan tatenlos zusieht, hast du dich geschnitten! Ich werde dich bestrafen. Mach dich auf dein Ende gefasst! Was zuviel ist, ist zuviel!"

Buu ließ tatsächlich ab von Vegeta und griff Satan an. Doch Satan in seiner Angst, wich so schnell aus, dass Buu ihn gar nicht erst angreifen konnte. Zudem...reagierte Buu merkwürdig auf Satan. Er schien irgendwie zu Leiden.

„Hab ich ihn...mit meinem Geist besiegt?", mutmaßte Satan.

Schließlich spie Buu irgendetwas aus. Dann fasste sich dieser wieder und griff Satan wieder an. Diesmal würde Satans letztes Sekündchen geschlagen haben...wäre da nicht der dicke Buu gewesen.

Buu hatte den dicken Buu wohl ausgespieen und nun legte sich der Dicke mit dem Kleinen an. Der Dicke war sich jedoch sicher, dass er dem Kleinen nicht gewachsen war. Er konnte ihn lediglich aufhalten.

Zur etwa selben Zeit verwandelte sich Kakarott zurück.

Das war nicht geplant...

Doch Vegeta hatte ein Ass im nicht vorhandenen Ärmel.

Er bat die Kaioshins und Dende, sich augenblicklich nach Namek zu begeben. Dort sollten sie die Dragonballs einsammeln.

Dort erwartete die heiligen Männer eine Überraschung. Die Namekianer hatten die Dragonballs bereits eingesammelt und präsentierten diese nun voller Stolz. Auch hatten sie diese seit Freezers Zeit verbessert. Sie konnten nun mehrere Personen auf einmal wiederbeleben.

Vegetas Plan ging wie folgt: Der Planet Erde sollte wieder stehen und auch dessen Bewohner sollten alle wieder leben.

Kakarott sollte mit Hilfe der Energie der Erdenbewohner eine Genkidama erzeugen. Doch dieser bestimmte Gotan für diese Aufgabe, weil er meinte, dass es Zeit für die nächste Generation sei, die Welt zu retten.

Meister Kaio, der ehemalige Lehrmeister Kakarotts freute dies sehr, weil es ja seine Technik war.

Daher ermöglichte er Vegeta, zu den Menschen auf der Erde zu sprechen.

Vegeta gab sich große Mühe, alles richtig zu formulieren, so dass die Menschen auf ihn hören würden.

Doch die wenigsten Menschen taten dies. Sie hatten im übrigen Buu auch vergessen, da sie dachten, Satan hätte ihn erledigt.

Außerdem empfanden sie Vegetas Stimme zu unfreundlich.

Während Kakarott als dreifacher und Vegeta als zweifacher Super-Saiyajin gegen Buu kämpften, weil der dicke Buu nicht mehr konnte, machte Son-Gotan sich bereit für die Genkidama. Gotan hatte diese Technik ebenfalls von Kaio gelernt, in der Zeit, wo er im Jenseits trainiert hatte.

Auch Kakarott versuchte, mit den Menschen zu reden, doch auch er hatte keinen Erfolg.

Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich breit.

Endlich meldete sich der Weltmeister Satan zu Wort.

Als er sprach glaubten die Leute es, weil sie seit Cell immer an Satan geglaubt hatten. Satan hatte immer an deren Seite gelebt, während die Saiyajin und ihre Freunde ihre Kräfte und Fähigkeiten geheim halten mussten.

Riesige Mengen an Energie flossen von der Erde in Richtung der Welt der Kaioshin.

Es dauerte ein wenig, aber dann war die Genkidama-Kugel perfekt und riesig groß!

„Da...da ist sie.", staunte Gotan, der noch nie so geballte Energie gesehen hatte, „Aus dem Weg, es geht los!"

„Mach, verdammte Scheisse! Ich bin doch egal!", entgegnete Vegeta, der neben Kakarott lag. Beide hatten nicht genug Energie, um sich aus dem Weg zu räumen.

„Nein!"

Buu verlor die Geduld und schoss Energie auf Gotan ab. Gotan wich aus und als er wieder da war, waren die beiden älteren Saiyajin verschwunden.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er Satan, der sich mit den beiden Saiyajin aus dem Weg rettete. Sie schleiften wunderbar durch den Dreck...

„Nicht Schlecht. Vielleicht ist er wirklich...Der Retter der Welt!!", meinte Gotan und warf die Genkidama auf Buu.

Doch so einfach war das nicht. Buu hatte noch große Reserven und drückte sich gegen die Genkidama. Es war ein Kräfte-Messen der Superlative.

„Shitshitshit! Weiter! Los!", drängte der Saiyajin.

Gotan hatte einen erheblichen Teil seiner Kraft mit in die Genkidama eingepflanzt. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Buu so stark war. Sollte ihm das jetzt zum Verhängnis werden?

Doch Polunga, der Wunschdrache der Namekianer, wartete voll Ungeduld auf die Aussprechung des dritten Wunsches.

Dende befahl ihm, Gotans Kraft wiederherzustellen...

...Was Gotan auch sofort spürte und auch nutzte. Er verwandelte sich in einen dreifachen Super-Saiyajin und gab dem Dämon Buu den Rest.

Die Genkidama verschlang den Dämon.

Indes wünschte sich Kakarott, der Dämon möge als gutes Wesen wiedergeboren werden.

Das war das Ende vom Dämonen Buu.

Kurze Zeit später kamen auch die Kaioshins wieder und betrachteten die Gegend.

„Ihr habt hier ganz schön getobt...", bemerkte der ältere Kaioshin.

Aber sie alle waren natürlich froh, dass der lange Albtraum namens Buu zu Ende war.

Kaiobito heilte die drei Saiyajin und später auch, trotz Vegetas Missfallen auch den dicken Buu, der im Grunde freundlich gesinnt war.

Satan versprach, auf Buu aufzupassen.

„Nya, und wenn dieser Buu wieder Ärger macht, sind wir wieder zur Stelle.", meinte Gotan versöhnlich.

„Richtig. Bis dahin sind wir auch noch stärker.", stimmte Kakarott zu.

„Pff, macht doch, was ihr wollt.", knurrte Vegeta.

Kaiobito brachte die Saiyajin, Dende, Buu und Satan zur Erde zurück, wo sie warm von ihren Freunden empfangen wurden.

Es wurden im Anschluss viele Feste gefeiert und ein halbes Jahr nach diesem Ereignis wurde die Erinnerung an den dicken Buu völlig aus den Köpfen der Menschen gelöscht.

Aber sie erinnerten sich wohl daran, dass Satan die Welt gerettet hatte. Mal wieder.


	46. Das fremde Mädchen

20

a20. Das fremde Mädchen:

3 Jahre sind nach den Ereignissen mit Buu vergangen. Die Erde hat Frieden und es sah eigentlich auch nicht so aus, als würde der Frieden gestört.

Die Freunde hatten sich zum grillen und Strandparty machen bei Kamesennin getroffen, der ja auch einen formidablen Strand besaß.

Doch erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt.

Eine kleine Raumkapsel stürzte auf die Erde hinab, unweit der Insel ins Meer.

„Ein Saiyajin?", fragte man sich.

„Auf jeden Fall ein Alien.", war man sich sicher.

„Ich gehe nachgucken.", informierte Gohan, „Kommst du mit, Gotan-nii-chan?"

„Gerne, aber nenn mich nicht so...", meinte Gotan leicht bedrückt. Er hatte es sich grade auf seinem Handtuch bequem gemacht, in der Hoffnung, die Kellerbräune loszuwerden. Aber Anderseits interessierte es ihn auch, wer oder was dort gelandet sei. Es würde auch einigen Ärger ersparen, wenn es ein Gegner wäre und der gleich ausgelöscht würde.

„Manches Unkraut erstickt man besser im Keim."

Die beiden jungen Saiyajin tauchten ziemlich tief um die abkühlende Kapsel zu finden.

Man konnte nicht gleich erkennen, wer sich darin befand.

/Verdammte Sonnenblende...na ja. Dann mal aufmachen./

Gotan wendete ein wenig Gewalt an und die Kapsel sprang auf. Im Grunde mochte er Überraschungen. Aber nur solange sie positiv waren. Die Kapsel war wie ein Überraschungsei.

Sie enthielt ein zerbrechliches Geschöpf mit der typischen Freezer-Saiyajin-Kleidung und dunklen Haaren, die eigentlich zu zwei Haarknoten hochgesteckt waren. Die Haarknoten hatten sich fast vollständig gelöst. Vermutlich durch den Aufprall.

Da die Person Bewusstlos war und nicht wirklich zu identifizieren war, beschlossen die beiden Brüder einfach, sie zu Insel zu bringen. Sie bemerkten noch nicht den pelzigen Gürtel...

„So. Da ist das Ungetüm.", meinte Gotan grinsend, als er das Mädchen auf den Strand legte.

„Sieht gar nicht so gefährlich aus.", bemerkte sein Vater.

„Das ist aber ein niedliches Mädchen", meinte Krillin errötend und fing sich sogleich eine Kopfnuss von C18 ein.

„Sieht ziemlich erbärmlich für einen Krieger aus.", spottete Vegeta.

„...Das ist ein Saiyajin.", fiel es Gotan wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Ach nee, merkst du das jetzt erst?", keifte Vegeta.

„Ach das arme Ding! Ihr Idioten, könnt ihr nichts anderes, als das Mädchen anzustarren?! Sie braucht Hilfe!", meinte Chichi, die sich dazwischen drängte und sogleich am weiblichen Saiyajin herumzupfte.

„So sehen also weibliche Saiyajin aus? Nicht viel anders als die Weiber hier...", meinte Gotan nachdenklich.

Trunks und Goten kamen nun von ihrem Schwimmerlebnis zurück, weil sie bemerkt hatten, dass da etwas passiert war. Chichi Allerdings brachte das bewusstlose Mädchen ins Haus und legte sie oben ins Bett, um sich um sie zu kümmern.

„Ob sie stark ist?", fragte sich Goku.

„Bestimmt nicht. Sonst hätte sie den kleinen Sturz wohl bei Bewusstsein überstanden. Wie schwach.", meinte Vegeta enttäuscht.

„Aber es gibt anscheinend noch mehr Saiyajin als hier auf der Erde."

„Ja, wer weiß...das All ist unendlich."

Son-Gotan hätte sich jetzt wieder auf sein Handtuch zurückziehen und dösen können. Aber seine Gedanken schweiften um das Mädchen umher. Er hatte noch nie einen weiblichen Saiyajin gesehen. Er hatte zwar gesagt, dass er dem Ganzen nicht viel Bedeutung beimessen würde, aber es interessierte ihn nun doch mehr. Was hatte die junge Frau zu sagen? Wo kam sie her und warum was sie hier? Sie war offensichtlich nur wenig verletzt, was allerdings gut war.

Aber so oder so, Gotan würde sich gedulden müssen.

Einige Stunden vergingen, in denen rein gar nichts geschah. Gotan hatte das Mädchen schon fast vergessen, weil er in der Zeit schwimmen gegangen und sogar ein wenig trainiert hatte.

Aber nun zeigte sich das Mädchen erstmals. Son-Gotan spürte ihre Aura, drehte sich zu ihr um und hielt unmerklich den Atem an.

Es trug nun chinesisch anmutende Kleidung, den Scouter in der Hand und ihre Haaren waren offen, aber lagen geordnet auf ihren Schultern.

Sie kicherte und meinte „Du kannst ruhig wieder anfangen zu atmen."

Gotan schloss den Mund und wurde augenblicklich rot. Es geschah nicht oft, dass ihn jemand in Verlegenheit brachte. Es beschämte ihn. Nun wollte er mit tausend Fragen auf das Mädchen eingehen, aber da war er leider ein wenig zu spät.

Die Anderen fielen bereits mit Informationsdurst über sie her.

„Wer bist du?"

„Wie heißt du?"  
"Wo kommst du her?"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Wie alt bist du?"

„RUHE!", fuhr Chichi dazwischen, „Lasst dem Mädchen doch erst einmal Zeit, sich einzugewöhnen. Eins nach dem Anderen."

„Okay, also...Mein Name ist Anitta. Und ich komme von dem Planeten Vegeta.", erklärte Anitta.

„Also doch."

„Wirklich."

„Moment, wie ist das Möglich?", fragte Vegeta barsch, „Der Planet ist untergegangen. Vor langer Zeit...du bist eine Lügnerin."

„Ah, der Planet ist ja auch untergegangen. Ich konnte mich gerade retten.", Anitta erhob abwehrend die Hände.

„Wie kommt es dann, dass du so jung bist?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht...", das Saiyajin-Mädchen senkte betrübt den Blick.

„Vielleicht...ist sie durch einen Zeitspalt gekommen.", meldete sich Gotan schließlich zu Wort. „Das würde zumindest erklären, warum sie bewusstlos war. Das war ja auch keine Zeitmaschine...so wie sie Trunks einmal benutzt hat."

Es war ja schließlich möglich, durch Zeit und Raum zu gehen.

Anitta blickte kurz auf. Die Anderen starrten Son-Gotan verständnislos an.

„Das wäre die einzige Erklärung dafür...", sagte Gotan nun abschließend und ging ins Haus zurück. Er hatte genug vom Meer. Er zog sich um und flog daraufhin nach Hause.

Er merkte, wie er verfolgt wurde. Er konnte auch die Aura ausmachen.

/Anscheinend weiß das Mädchen nicht, wie man die Aura abschaltet...na ja, dann kann sie doch wenigstens fliegen. Vielleicht auch kämpfen?/

Er befand sich inzwischen über der Stadt. Er drehte sich um und...war doch alleine.

„Habe ich mir das eingebildet?...Hey Anitta! Du kannst ruhig rauskommen, ich weiß, dass du hier bist!"

Doch nichts rührte sich.

„...oh mann ist die schüchtern."

Genervt setzte er seinen Flug fort.

Nur um gleich wieder zu stoppen. Gotan wurde mit einem Schlag vom Himmel geholt und stürzte in Richtung Erde. /Was zum...?/

Knapp war er einem Angriff entkommen. „Das..." /Da ist doch jemand hinter mir her? Aber zu sehen ist nischt. Ich hasse so was!/

Allmählich nervte es ihn immer mehr.

Solche Zwischenfälle wie mit dem Angriff häuften sich die nächsten Tage. Anitta war unter Chichis Fittiche geraten und blieb auch für einige Wochen dort.

Son-Gotan bezweifelte jedoch, dass sie sich immer im Südosten, weit weg von der westlichen Hauptstadt, befand.

Aber schließlich wurden die Zwischenfälle immer länger und dann auch konnte Gotan sehen, wer sich dahinter verbarg. Somit würde er auch erfahren, warum das alles passierte.

„Wer...sind die?", Gotan kniff die Augen zusammen und sah zwei junge Frauen, die sich mit einem jungen Mann mit dunkler Hautfarbe aber schneeweißen Haaren maßen. Man konnte direkt sehen, dass es sich um Saiyajin handelte.

„Da muss irgendwo ein Nest sein.", meinte Gotan schroff, als er die Drei kämpfen sah.

Er sah eine Weile zu und beschloss dann, einzugreifen.

Als dreifacher Super-Saiyajin packte er sich einfach den Jungen mit den weißen Haaren, wodurch der Kampf am Ehesten zu unterbrechen war.

„Was? Grrr. Lass los, du Bastard!", knurrte der Albino.

„Keine Lust...Wer seid ihr?!", richtete Gotan seine Frage an alle Drei.

„Eh...müssen wir es ihm sagen? Ich wollte es eigentlich vermeiden, so ein Mist...wir haben es vermasselt.", meinte eines der Mädchen. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, deren Enden in ein dunkles Blau getaucht waren. Zudem trug sie etwas, das entfernt an ein weißes Nachthemd erinnerte.

„Ja...hat ja eh keinen Sinn jetzt mehr. Aber er wird es verkraften.", erwiderte ihre Freundin. Sie hatte kurze, schwarze Haare, in denen ein Haarreif hervorstach und dazu eher aufreizende, aber für den Kampf optimierte Kleidung.

Der Weißhaarige zappelte ungeduldig in Gotans Griff.

„Ich bin Yoko.", lächelte die Langhaarige.

„Und ich bin Azura, ihre ältere Schwester.", informierte Die mit den kurzen Haaren.

„Und wir...wir sind deine Töchter aus der Zukunft, Son-Gotan.", riefen Beide.

„Mei...? Meine Töchter?!", Gotan riss die Augen auf und starrte die Kinder ungläubig an. Zudem wurde er puterrot und hätte den Weißhaarigen beinahe fallen gelassen.

„Ja, deine verfluchte Brut! Und nun lass mich los, ich hab noch ‚nen Termin beim Friseur!", knurrte der Weißhaarige."

„...

... Halt's Maul, Weißer! Nenne mir erst deinen Namen und was du hier treibst! Du bist ein Saiyajin, also...willst du dir die Erde auch unter den Nagel reissen?"

„So'n Quatsch...

Nein, ich bin hier, weil ich sämtliche Saiyajin ausradieren will! Außerdem sag nicht „Weißer". Ich heiße L'arc."

„Aber dann musst du dich selbst auch auslöschen!"

„Lass mich los!", L'arc zappelte immer heftiger.

Und da Gotan keinen größeren Wert auf Körperkontakt legte, ließ er L'arc schließlich auch los.

„Also...ich bin nicht hier, um die Erde zu bedrohen. Ich will die Saiyajin sterben sehen! Aber deine Bälger dort lassen mich nicht! Sei ein guter Vater und leg bei denen ein Wort für mich ein, ja?"

Gotan zuckte mit der nicht vorhandenen Augenbraue.

„Ich bin hier...weil ich verstoßen wurde. Wie du siehst, bin ich ein Albino. Saiyajin hassen Albino. Meine Eltern haben mich verstoßen und...-"

„-Genug! Glaubst du, das gibt dir das Recht, mich umzubringen? Es ist doch nicht mein Problem, wenn du ein „Social Outcast" bist!", entgegnete Gotan scharf. Inzwischen hatte er sich zurückverwandelt, „Und ihr Kinder...ich kann ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht! Und nun zischt ab in die Zukunft! Wenn es mein Schicksal ist zu sterben, so kann ich nur lachen." Gotan grinste gefährlich.

„Aber Papa!", quietschte Yoko.

„Na also...Ihr habt gehört, was Papi gesagt hat. Also Marsch, in die Zukunft!", L'arc grinste hämisch. Er glaubte, gewonnen zu haben.

Azura und Yoko gingen widerstrebend weg.

„Ich...habe nicht vor, dich umzubringen, bloß weil du mich umbringen willst. Ich mag keine Energie verschwenden..."

„Deshalb bist du auch so schwach."

„Unsinn...

Diese Mädels kamen aus der Zukunft. Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie sich hier einmischen. ...Kommst du etwa auch aus der Zukunft?", fragte Gotan, während er sich überlegte, warum Yoko und Azura wirklich gekommen waren. Wenn Gotan so wirklich nicht mit seinen Gegner fertig würde, dann würden die Mädchen doch gar nicht existieren.

„Nein...ich komme aus der Vergangenheit. Ich kam durch einen Zeitspalt, kurz nachdem der Planet Vegeta aufhörte zu existieren."

/Nachdem?! Wie isn das...?, Son-Gotan runzelte die Stirn.

„Doch genug geredet...zeig mir, was du draufhast, Papi!", L'arc verwandelte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin und griff Gotan an.

Gotan konnte sich in der kurzen Zeit nicht verwandeln und hatte gerade mal Zeit einigen Schlägen auszuweichen. Doch dann fing er sich einen Schlag nach dem Anderen ein.

„Na, was ist? Willst du mich immer noch nicht töten?! Glaub mir, es ist mir egal, ob ich sterbe! Schon viele wollten mich töten!"

Azura und Yoko indes flogen zu ihrer Mutter. Sie wussten nicht, ob ihre Eltern da schon zusammen waren oder noch nicht. Aber sie wussten, wo ihre Mutter war.

„Bist du dir sicher, Azura?"

„...Sie ist eine starke Frau.", behauptete die ältere Schwester, nachdem sie kurz an die Tür der Sons geklopft hatte.

Chichi kam als erste raus, weil außer Anitta und ihr sonst auch niemand im Haus war. Son-Goku, Gohan und Goten waren entweder beim Training oder sie spielten.

„Ja, hallo? Wer seid ihr denn?"

„Ist Ma...äh, ich meine „Ist Anitta zuhause?"", lächelte Azura verlegen.

„Ja, sie ist da, einen Augenblick...", Chichi zog sich ins Haus zurück und eine Weile später erschien Anitta.

„Hallo. Eh...Wer seid ihr?"

„Ich bin Azura, das ist Yoko, meine jüngere Schwester und...ahm...wir sind deine Töchter aus der Zukunft.", lächelte Azura lammfromm.

Anitta staunte nicht schlecht. In etwa fast so wie Gotan zuvor. „Ich...meine Kinder? Ich hab Kinder in der Zukunft?"

Anitta musste sich noch fragen, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Dann aber überlegte sie weiter. „Wer ist denn euer Vater?"

„Papa...eh, ich meine Son-Gotan heißt der.", informierte Yoko halb fröhlich halb vorbereitet auf das gedankliche Chaos, dass in Anittas Kopf anwuchs.

„Ah...ah...", Anitta musste sich erst mal setzen. Namen von neuen Personen zu lernen war ihr glücklicherweise nie schwergefallen. Daher wusste sie auch gleich, mit wem sie in Zukunft wohl das Bett teilen würde. Es war ihr nie so realistisch in den Sinn gekommen, obgleich sie den jungen Saiyajin-Mann recht sympathisch fand.

„Ich hab dir doch gleich gesagt, das geht nicht gut! Wir hätten nicht herkommen sollen!", zischte Yoko ihrer älteren Schwester zu, die manchmal ein wenig waghalsig an gewisse Sachen heranging.

„Pfff", antwortete Azura nur.

„Warum seid ihr denn hier?", fragte Anitta rundheraus.

„..."  
"Ach, wir...wir wollten mal sehen, wie unsere Eltern in Jung aussehen."

„Ja und...Papa ist in großer Gefahr."

Unterdessen hatte Gotan es geschafft, sich auf das Ultra-Level aufzuplustern. Doch immer noch hatte er kaum eine Chance gegen den übermächtigen Albino.

Dieser ganze Kampf machte für Gotan überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Schließlich umklammerte er fest L'arcs Körper.

„Was soll das werden? Selbstzerstörung?", fragte L'arc.

„Nein...Ich glaube nur einfach, dass Das bei dir noch Niemand gemacht hat. Das es halt einfach mal Zeit wird...", entgegnete Gotan kalt. Den Zopf, den er inzwischen trug hatte sich nun vollständig gelöst und L'arc zog an seinen Haaren, damit er ihn loslassen würde.

Darauf jedoch konnte L'arc lange warten. Gotan war sehr dickköpfig.

„Denn weißt du was...? Du tust mir Leid. Ich bin wie du...ein „Social Outcast". Einer, der in keine Schublade passt. In keine Gesellschaft hinein.

Ich mag vielleicht in Zukunft eine Familie haben, die um meinetwillen bei mir ist. Aber...so etwas kommt auch nicht von allein.

Man muss kämpfen, um akzeptiert zu werden."

„Glaubst du, das habe ich nicht?!", knurrte L'arc, "Mich hassen alle doch nur! Ich bin ein Albino!"

„Vielleicht war das bei den Saiyajin so. Aber die Saiyajin hier sind viel toleranter."

/Okay, Vegeta vielleicht nicht. Aber ders altmodisch und L'arc geht's nichts an./

L'arcs Blick weichte ein wenig auf.

„Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld, dass dich bisher keiner gemocht hat. Du musst doch einfach die richtigen Leute treffen."

„Toll und ...und wo sind die?"

„Hier auf der Erde vielleicht.", Gotan ließ L'arc nun los, „Sieh mal, mir macht es nichts aus, dass du weiße Haare hast und rote Augen. Mich fasziniert das."

„Faszi...?"

„Ja. Und es gibt sicher auch einen Platz hier für dich. Du musst nicht immer für dein Leben kämpfen. Jedenfalls nicht mehr. Du hast eine Zukunft.", bestimmte Gotan, „Und dass meine...Kinder dich bekämpft haben lag ja wohl nicht daran, dass du ein Albino bist, sondern daran, dass sie sich ihre eigene Existenz sichern wollten, indem sie mein Leben sicherten. So einfach ist das. Bin ich tot, sind die es auch."

Anitta und die beiden Mädchen betrachteten das ganze aus sicherer Entfernung.

„Was? Das glaubt er wirklich? Wir...hätten ihn nur gerettet, damit wir selber in Sicherheit wären?", fragte Azura ungläubig.

Eigentlich hatten die Mädchen ihn retten wollen, weil sie ihn gern haben. Nicht wegen eines Selbsterhaltungs-Triebes.

Azura wurde wütend und flog im Eiltempo davon.

„Azuraaa", rief Yoko und flog hinterher.

Anitta blieb als Letzte übrig. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, warum sie hier war, aber sie wollte nun mit Son-Gotan reden.

Erwartungsvoll schaute sie zu ihm rüber.

Was mit L'arc geschah...er durfte für die nächsten paar Tage wenn er wollte in der Capsule Corporation wohnen. Er durfte sich auch eine eigene Wohnung mieten, wenn er wollte.

Son-Gotan bemerkte Anitta und flog zu ihr rüber. Er wusste noch nicht, dass sie die Mutter der Kinder werden würde.

„Was willst du?"

„ich äh...ich will mit dir reden."

„Worüber?", fragte Gotan stutzig, räumte jedoch schnell ein, dass dies kein Platz zum Reden wäre und dass sie eben rüber zur Capsule Corp. gehen könnten.

Kurze Zeit später in Gotans Zimmer dort erfuhr er, dass Anitta eben seine künftige Frau werden sollte und erfuhr auch, dass er kurz nachdem Yoko geboren werden würde, umgebracht werden sollte.

Son-Gotan selbst jedoch machte sich mehr Gedanken darüber, dass er mit Anitta zusammen leben sollte.

„Also...ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist, wenn...wenn...sich unsere Kinder in die Vergangenheit einmischen!", beschloss Gotan. Er war wieder puterrot im Gesicht.

„Nun ja...ich weiß es auch nicht.", stimmte Anitta zu.

„..."

„..."

„Hey, also...es liegt an uns, was wir letztendlich tun. Wir können immer noch zueinander finden oder unsere Zukunft umgestalten."

„Nichts da! Ihr kommt zusammen!", platzte Vegeta in Gotans Zimmer rein.

„Wa...?"

„Hast du gelauscht?! Warum tust du so was?", fragte Gotan schwer verärgert.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, was das eben war. Du kämpfst gut eine halbe Stunde über der westlichen Hauptstadt und dann schleppst du diesen „Lack" oder wie der heißt, an!", Vegeta hatte sich über den Albino gewundert.

Der jüngere Saiyajin jedoch fragte sich insgeheim, ob die sich gefetzt hätten. Bei Vegeta konnte man nie wissen.

„Aber ihr kommt zusammen! Sieh mal, Son-Gotan, es gibt nicht viele Saiyajin-Frauen. Aber Saiyajin sind immer noch besser als Menschen!"

„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich mich überhaupt mit einem Mädchen einlassen würde?"

„Du musst. Das liegt in der Natur eines Saiyajin! Hattest du etwa schon...?"

„VEGETA!"

„Entschuldige, war ja nur eine Frage...", meinte Vegeta grinsend.

/Das ist so Out-of-Chara..., ärgerte sich Gotan. „Es ist besser, du gehst raus...", wies er den älteren Saiyajin an.

Dieser gehorchte dann auch. Aber er ging nicht ohne ein Grinsen von einem Ohr zum Anderen zu zeigen.

„Tsss...dieser...", sagte Gotan ermattet, „Anitta, ich will nicht, dass du denkst, ich würde mit dir zusammenkommen, bloß weil zwei vorpubertäre Gören hier aufkreuzen und meinen sie müssten sich hier einmischen."

Anitta kicherte nur leise.

„Was ist so witzig daran?"

„Nichts...nichts.", beruhigte Anitta, „Ich will auch nicht aus Zwang mit dir zusammenkommen. Wir könnten es ja ruhig angehen. Ich finde dich toll."

Gotan errötete wieder. /Ich glaube, ich bin Krank...Jedes Mal, wenn irgendwas mit ihr ist, fühle ich diese Hitze auf den Wangen./

„Welches Ste...moment, wann hast du Geburtstag?"

„Am 11. Januar, Wieso?"

„Sehr gut", grinste Gotan. /Dann wird es einfach...sie ist ein Steinbock. Mit Steinböcken vertrage ich mich noch am Besten./

„Wann hast du denn?"

„am 3.7."

„Aber das war doch vor kurzem...Na Happy Birthday. Wieso gab es denn keine Party?"

„Es...weil ich keine Party mag.", behauptete Gotan. Er war nun 18 geworden. Volljährig. Er hätte mit anderen Jugendlich sich besaufen können, aber er hielt von alledem nichts.

„Aber ich hätte dir doch was schenken können?", fragte Anitta mit leichtem Schuldgefühl.

„Nein, ist schon gut...Ich hab ja alles, was ich haben will. Hier...in der Capsule Corp. Kriegt man ja so schon ne Menge. Ist ein reicher Konzern.", bestimmte Gotan, „da bleibt echt kein Wunsch offen."

„Ah...Okay."

„Also wenn du willst, könnten wir uns öfter treffen demnächst."

Gotan hatte eigentlich keinerlei Ahnung, wie man mit Mädchen so umgeht, aber er wollte Anitta näher kennen lernen. Vielleicht erübrigte sich das dann.

„Ja, klingt gut.", Anitta lächelte.


End file.
